Wszystko będzie dobrze
by Kapella
Summary: Severus nie żyje, Auriga próbuje pogodzić się z przeszłością, Liza uporządkować życie osobiste, Gustaw sprostać nowym obowiązkom, Minerwa nie dopuścić do upadku szkoły, a Lucjusz wymigać się od Azkabanu. Czy po wojnie cokolwiek jeszcze może być dobrze?
1. 1x1

Słowo od autorki:

Właściwie trochę bałam się to tu wrzucić – i wciąż się boję – ale jako że jestem spragniona krytyki, a odzew na blogu, na którym umieściłam ten tekst (link w profilu) jest żaden, to przełamałam się i jestem.

Na początku wypada mi powiedzieć, że świat, postacie i wszystko to, co kojarzycie z kanonu, należy do pani J.K. Rowling. Wszystko, czego nie kojarzycie, jest wymysłem mojej wyobraźni.

Jest to opowiadanie, powiedziałabym, eksperymentalne. Ten tekst męczył mnie o napisanie od dawna. Zaczęło się od kilku scenek z moimi ulubionymi bohaterami, potem pojawił się pomysł na fabułę, a razem z nim sto tysięcy innych wątków, które chciałabym rozwinąć – całość strasznie się rozrosła. Dopiero uczę się pisać i stworzenie czegoś poważnego, długiego i wielowątkowego – żeby było przy tym spójne i ciekawe – jest dla mnie wyzwaniem i być może wprawką do własnej twórczości. Mam nadzieję, że mi się uda i nie ukrywam, że liczę na Waszą krytykę i pomoc.

Czego możecie się spodziewać? Z zamierzenia jest to obyczajówka, ale pojawiają się elementy kryminału, romansu, komedii i jeszcze Merlin wie czego. Akcja ma miejsce po siódmym tomie, przed epilogiem, w powojennym Hogwarcie. Jest raczej kanonicznie, choć z oczywistych względów pojawia się wielu nowych bohaterów.

Zapraszam...

**Edit (20 IX)**: Rozdział został zbetowany przez **Panterę**, za co serdecznie jej dziękuję :)

* * *

><p><strong>Wszystko będzie dobrze<strong>

x

– _**C**__o będzie, kiedy to wszystko się skończy, Severusie? _

_To był jeden z tych leniwych, zimowych wieczorów, gdy siedzieli razem przy Earl Greyu: on po zajęciach, ona przed, w jej salonie, albo w jego – nie pamiętała. Ogień buzował na kominku, herbata pachniała i grzała dłonie przez cienką porcelanę. Severus siedział w fotelu – a może stał wtedy przy oknie? – ponury i daleki. _

– _No wiesz – wyjaśniła Auriga, gdy nie zareagował – wojna. Harry pokona Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, a ty przestaniesz być szpiegiem... Co wtedy zrobisz?_

_Blask ognia rzucał fantastyczne cienie na jego twarz, częściowo przesłoniętą kurtyną czarnych włosów, odbijał się w guzikach surduta, ślizgał po zagięciach materiału. _

– _Nie będą cię wiązały żadne zobowiązania, Severusie. Nikt nic nie będzie od ciebie chciał. Będziesz... bohaterem!_

– _Daj spokój – odparł ostro, patrząc na nią z irytacją. _

_Uśmiechnęła się znad uniesionej do ust filiżanki._

– _No to powiedz – poprosiła. – Musisz przecież mieć jakieś plany, nadzieje, oczekiwania...? _

– _Wcale nie oczekuję, że przeżyję tę wojnę. _

_Uśmiech zamarł jej na ustach. _

– _Nie mów tak!_

_W odpowiedzi Severus tylko wzruszył ramionami. _

_Zaprzeczyła, oczywiście, że zaprzeczyła, na co on odparł, że wie za dużo. Że zdrajcom i mordercom się nie wybacza. Jego głos brzmiał wtedy niemal łagodnie – czy już wtedy wiedział, co będzie musiał zrobić? Może tak, może nie, to było tak dawno... Chyba się pokłócili. Herbata wystygła w zapomnianych filiżankach, a może to była kawa, któregoś dnia w pokoju nauczycielskim... A może to nie zdarzyło się wcale? _

x

_**sierpień 1998**_

**Z**amek płonął.

W niebo wzbijały się kłęby czarnego dymu. Prawie nie było już przez nie widać zaróżowionego rannego nieba. Tylko czarne chmury gryzącego dymu. I ogień, przejmujące gorąco i zmęczenie. I jeszcze zaklęcia. Zielone promienie Avady krzyżujące się z czerwonymi Oszałamiaczami, srebrnymi Patronusami, żółtymi Rozbrajaczami, feeria barw. Krzyki. Strach. Rozbłyski zieleni i kolejne padające ciała: Tonks, Remus, Hestia Jones, mały Colin Creevey... I ten głos.

_...wydajcie Harry'ego Pottera!_

Auriga Sinistra wzdrygnęła się lekko i, mrugając szybko, zogniskowała wzrok na najbliższej budce telefonicznej, żeby pozbyć się sprzed oczu sceny bitwy.

Czy był tam wśród tego wszystkiego Mulciber? – zastanowiła się spokojnie i zaraz sama sobie odpowiedziała: był, na pewno, zabił przecież tę Puchonkę, Julię Starks, rok szósty, chciała zostać uzdrowicielką... Mulciber był wysoki, miał brązowe, gładko zaczesane do tyłu włosy i opanowaną twarz kogoś, kogo można by wziąć za zwykłego urzędnika. Nosił czarną, dobrze skrojoną marynarkę i prążkowane spodnie – tak wyglądał, gdy Sinistra widziała go po raz pierwszy, całkiem niedaleko stąd, nawiasem mówiąc, i właśnie z tymi spodniami i urzędniczością jej się kojarzył. I jeszcze z uwagą: „trzymaj się od niego z daleka", przykazaną cichym, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem... Ale podczas walki nie było nikogo, kto mógłby ją ostrzec, a przeciętna twarz ginęła w obszernym kapturze śmierciożerczego płaszcza, splotach dymu i ognia...

Więc tak, całkiem możliwe, że w którymś momencie nocy Auriga właśnie z nim, z Mulciberem, walczyła. Tylko co z tego?

Czarownica po raz kolejny tego dnia spojrzała na trzymany w dłoniach list, pocętkowany słonecznymi plamkami światła, przerzuconymi przez rozłożystą koronę lipy pod którą siedziała. Wiał wiatr, cętki skakały po białym pergaminie i przeszkadzały w czytaniu – nie żeby musiała czytać jeszcze raz. W każdej wiadomości z Ministerstwa było to samo. _Szanowna Pani_... bla bla bla... _przepraszamy_... bla bla bla... _uprzejmie prosimy o stawienie się w Ministerstwie_... bla bla bla... _z poważaniem_... Jakby nie wystarczyło to, co powiedziała za pierwszym razem, wtedy – zaledwie w dwa tygodnie po bitwie – gdy była na tyle jeszcze zrozpaczona i zdeterminowana, by móc wracać i wracać do tego, co się stało, i masochistycznie rozdrapywać niezabliźnione rany.

W pewnym sensie to miało być oczyszczenie – a po nim nareszcie tak długo wyczekiwany święty spokój. Ten, owszem, był – przez następny krótki miesiąc, który Sinistra spędziła w domu swoich rodziców, na zmianę chowając się we własnym, panieńskim pokoiku i snując się po okolicy jak zmora. Potem trzeba było wracać. Nie dlatego, że ktoś jej kazał czy robił wymówki. Wręcz przeciwnie, wszyscy byli bardzo mili i wyrozumiali, nawet jeśli sądzili, że Auriga nie ma większych niż oni powodów, by rozpaczać. Chodziło bardziej o jej własny spokój sumienia, które kategorycznie sprzeciwiało się egoistycznemu pogrążaniu się w żalu, podczas gdy inni, mimo własnej żałoby, potrafili jednak znaleźć czas i siłę, by wziąć się do pracy, a w wolnych chwilach jeszcze się o Aurigę martwić. A może zwyczajnie chodziło o to, że po miesiącu rozpamiętywania pragnie się wszystkiego, co tylko pozwoli choć na moment _nie pamiętać_.

Zerwał się łagodny wiatr, przynoszący przyjemną ochłodę od sierpniowego skwaru, liście lipy zaszumiały kojąco. Sinistra westchnęła cicho i poskładała list w drobną kosteczkę, którą schowała do kieszeni sukienki. Kiedy dzwony pobliskiego kościoła wybiły czwartą, wstała i śpiesznym krokiem skierowała się w stronę czerwonej budki telefonicznej. Przykre myśli znów zawisły nad nią, jak szykujący się do ataku drapieżnik.

xxx

_**D**__la odmiany płonął ogień na kominku. Płomienie lizały szczapy drewna i czarny pogrzebacz, którym siedzący w fotelu czarodziej rozgarniał popiół. Ona chodziła za fotelem, dywan nie wyciszał gniewnych kroków. Bezbarwny głos mówił:_

– _...wiedział, że tam będą. Mulciber dowiedział się tego od samego Rogersa. _

– _Imperius? – upewniła się ze złością. _

– _Najprawdopodobniej. _

– _Dlaczego Dumbledore nic nie zrobi? Niech zawiadomi aurorów, aresztują go..._

– _I co? Oskarżą go o popieranie Czarnego Pana, w którego powrót sami nie chcą uwierzyć? _

– _Więc jak wytłumaczą to morderstwo? Rodzina Rogersa sama się zabiła, hm? – mruknęła. _

_Mężczyzna odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na nią ponuro. _

– _Rogers doskonale wiedział, na co się pisze. Jak my wszyscy. _

– _Więc zasłużył? – spytała z gniewem. – A jego rodzina? – mówiła dalej, nie pozwalając mu odpowiedzieć. – Co z jego żoną, z dziećmi? Też zasłużyli? Przez to, że on szesnaście lat temu był na tyle głupi, by dać się omotać? _

– _Nie. Na litość, Sinistra, dlaczego tak ci na tym zależy? Zdradził i poniósł karę, nie on jedyny. _

– _Jak w ogóle możesz..._

– _Nic na to nie poradzę. Ty również. _

xxx

**O** ile zamieszanie było zwykłym stanem, panującym w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, o tyle kompletny chaos wzbudzał już pewien niepokój. Widok aurorów biegających w te i we w tę jak kurczaki bez głów i około tuzina członków Brygady Uderzeniowej, wypadających nagle na korytarz i kurcgalopem dopadających do najbliższych pól aportacyjnych, był co najmniej alarmujący.

„Coś musiało się stać" – pomyślała Sinistra, odsuwając się pod ścianę, by uniknąć zderzenia z pędzącą za aurorami młodą amnezjatorką. – „Ale jeśli przez to odwołają przesłuchanie, więcej nie przychodzę" – stwierdziła twardo, choć dość obłudnie.

Lawirując między ludźmi, dotarła do jednej ze złotych wind i wepchnęła się do niej tuż przed tym, jak zasunęły się drzwi. Nie rozglądając się, nacisnęła guzik i wbiła wzrok w drzwi, na nowo mimowolnie pogrążając się we wspomnieniach, które dziś dręczyły ją jakoś bardziej niż zwykle.

– Dzień dobry, pani profesor – usłyszała nagle.

Słowa te wypowiedziane zostały tonem uprzejmym, acz wyniosłym. I doskonale Auridze znanym. Kobieta odwróciła się natychmiast.

– Lucjusz Malfoy – wycedziła.

Wysoki, jasnowłosy mężczyzna patrzył na nią z chłodnym spokojem, leniwie obracając w dłoni czarną laską ze srebrną głową węża na czubku. Na niego z kolei, dla odmiany ze zdziwieniem, zerkał drugi, niższy czarodziej o nalanej, spoconej twarzy, którego Sinistra nie znała.

– Wiele czasu minęło, odkąd widzieliśmy się ostatnim razem, nieprawdaż, Aurigo? – zagadnął gładko Malfoy, uśmiechając się nieprzyjemnie samymi kącikami ust.

– Istotnie – mruknęła, siląc się na spokój. – O ile pamiętam, miał pan wtedy na sobie płaszcz z wężowej skóry i białą maskę.

Towarzysz Lucjusza roześmiał się nerwowo i otarł czoło wyciągniętą z kieszeni kraciastą chustką.

– Ach, ha ha... Kobiety stanowczo zbyt dużą wagę przywiązują do strojów!

Malfoy przerwał mu machnięciem ręki.

– Owszem – przyznał z nieprzyzwoitym wręcz samozadowoleniem. – I mierzyliśmy do siebie z różdżek, czy tak? Chociaż mnie chodziło raczej o wcześniejsze spotkania, kiedy mieliśmy okazję nie tylko walczyć, ale i _rozmawiać_.

Auriga zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na niego czujnie. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia, do czego zmierza, i to właśnie ją niepokoiło. Malfoy musiał przecież zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że zeznawała przeciwko śmierciożercom i że o nim też mogłaby powiedzieć słowo czy dwa Fenimore'owi. Tym bardziej, że ze wszystkich ludzi akurat Lucjusz miał podstawy, żeby się domyślać...

Mężczyzna wciąż uśmiechnął się uroczo, trochę kpiąco, jak gdyby doskonale wiedział, co dzieje się w jej głowie.

– Co pani robi tutaj, tak daleko od Hogwartu? – zagaił.

– To nie pańska sprawa.

– Ach, oczywiście. Domyślam się, że znów odwiedza pani drogiego inspektora? Sporo pani wie...

– Wystarczająco.

Winda zaczęła hamować.

– Niech pani na siebie uważa – powiedział niedbale.

– To groźba?

– A skąd. Powiedzmy... przyjacielska rada. Cóż, to nasze piętro, do widzenia, Aurigo. Idziemy, Coburn.

Lucjusz pożegnał Sinistrę ostatnim wystudiowanym uśmieszkiem i wyszedł. Jego towarzysz wybiegł za nim, drzwi zsunęły się i winda znów zaczęła jechać. Auriga odetchnęła głęboko. „Przyjacielska rada" – prychnęła w myślach ze złością. Gdyby chciała, z pewnością mogłaby znaleźć coś, za co Fenimore posłałby Malfoya do Azkabanu, jeśli nie na lata, to przynajmniej na miesiące. Nie pomogłyby łapówki ani wielkie dotacje na Ministerstwo...

Rzecz w tym, że nie chciała. I o tym Malfoy też musiał wiedzieć – nie bez powodu mówił to, co mówił.

Winda zatrzymała się z lekkim szarpnięciem, drzwi rozsunęły się i nagle Auriga znalazła się w samym środku kolejnego zamieszania.

– Bez komentarza... Powtarzam, bez komentarza – mówił młody czarodziej w wymiętym popielatym garniturze, delikatnie acz stanowczo starając się wepchnąć do windy kobietę w jadowicie zielonej garsonce. – Nasz rzecznik prasowy skontaktuje się z panią, kiedy wydamy oficjalne oświadczenie...

Ponad ich głowami samonotujące pióro zafurkotało wściekle na pergaminie.

– Mam prawo wiedzieć, panie Bond! – kłóciła się czarownica. – To zamach na wolność prasy...

– Proszę mnie nie zmuszać, bym odprowadził panią do samego wyjścia.

– Może być pan pewien, że minister się o tym dowie!

– Oczywiście, sam mu wspomnę przy najbliższej okazji. A teraz żegnam panią.

Kobieta fuknęła jak rozjuszona kotka, ale chwyciła pióro i kartkę i weszła do windy. Obrzuciwszy Aurigę wyniosłym spojrzeniem, z furią nacisnęła guzik. Drzwi zaczęły się zasuwać, więc Sinistra wyszła szybko, odprowadzana jej złym wzrokiem.

– O, to pani – zdziwił się mężczyzna, który wciąż jeszcze stał w korytarzu, najpewniej chcąc się upewnić, że winda zjedzie na sam parter, gdzie pewnie na natrętną kobietę czeka kolejny miły czarodziej, który postara się o to, by trafiła prosto do wyjścia.

– Skeeter znowu się naprzykrza? – spytała Auriga ze zrozumieniem.

Znała go ze swoich poprzednich wizyt tutaj – znała, to znaczy wiedziała, że ma na nazwisko Boyd i jest aurorem, który współpracuje z Fenimore'em – i już nie raz była świadkiem podobnych scen.

– Tacy jak ona są gorsi niż karaluchy – westchnął Boyd. – Ale co pani dzisiaj tutaj robi?

– Dostałam wezwanie.

– O? – Zmarszczył brwi. – No, możliwe, młyn tu mamy dzisiaj straszny...

– Widzę. Co się stało?

Mężczyzna z zakłopotaniem potarł skroń. Był młody, miał może ze dwadzieścia parę lat i bladą, pociągłą twarz, okoloną krótkimi, brązowymi włosami. Całkiem możliwe, że uczył się w Hogwarcie, kiedy Auriga zaczynała tam pracę, ale nie pamiętała go ze swoich lekcji. Pewnie nie chodził na astronomię, bo po co, skoro do aurorstwa nie była potrzebna?

Auriga wzruszyła ramionami.

– Jeśli pan nie może, niech pan nie mówi – stwierdziła.

– Nie o to chodzi... Zresztą... – Rozejrzał się niespokojnie. – Zaprowadzę panią do Fenimore'a, co?

x

– **O**na coś wie, czuję to – mruknął Coburn.

– Och, wie na pewno, jestem o tym przekonany – potwierdził Lucjusz niedbale.

Szli szybko zatłoczonym korytarzem Ministerstwa; laska Malfoya miarowo postukiwała o posadzkę. Jak na kogoś, kogo przed więzieniem chroniły tylko pieniądze, Lucjusz był wręcz irytująco opanowany.

– I tak spokojnie to przyjmujesz? – zdziwił się adwokat, krzywiąc się lekko.

– Skoro dotąd mnie nie pogrążyła, to teraz też tego nie zrobi.

– Ocho, a skąd ta pewność?

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.

– Kto to w ogóle jest? Któraś z twoich kochanek?

– Wypraszam sobie. Mam żonę, Coburn – prychnął Lucjusz. – To nauczycielka astronomii. Całkiem niegłupia kobieta. Krukonka, o ile pamiętam.

– To może jej zapłać? Nauczyciele zwykle nie zarabiają dużo...

– Nie trzeba, Coburn. Zaufaj mi, że nie trzeba.

x

**S**ześciu aurorów w skupieniu pochylało się nad jakimś urządzeniem, rozłożonym na jednej połowie olbrzymiego, okrągłego stołu. Kolejnych trzech ślęczało nad jakimiś papierami, rozrzuconymi na drugiej połowie, a dwóch gorączkowo dyskutowało o czymś z widniejącą w obszernym kominku głową. Pod sufitem krążyło kilka papierowych samolocików, które co jakiś czas próbowały przypomnieć o sobie, zniżając lot i poszturchując adresatów, których jedyną reakcją było niecierpliwe oganianie się od nich, jak od wyjątkowo natrętnych much.

– Proszę, proszę – zachęcił Boyd, torując Auridze drogę. – Działa, Anton? – zawołał do jakiegoś kolegi.

– Mamy obraz!

– Świetnie, dajcie znać, jak coś będzie. Stary jest u siebie?

– Taa...

Auror przeprowadził Sinistrę obok stołu, do prostych drewnianych drzwi, a przez nie do pogrążonego w półmroku ciasnego pokoiku.

– Sir? – zawołał niepewnie, gdy weszli.

– Moment, moment! – dało się słyszeć gdzieś z prawej strony; po chwili rozległ się trzask, a następnie hurgot.

– Przepraszam... – mruknął Boyd i energicznie podszedł do okna, by rozsunąć ciężkie zasłony.

W jasnym świetle dziennym pomieszczenie wydawało się jeszcze mniejsze. Wielkością przypominało raczej skrytkę na miotły niż gabinet, ale mogła to być wina wyposażenia. Na samym środku stało masywne biurko z wytartym szałwiowym obiciem, przed nim dwa eleganckie fotele, a na każdym leżał stos papierów. Prawą ścianę zajmował wysoki regał, zawalony poukładanymi byle jak książkami i teczkami oraz szafka, której zawartość prawie wysypywała się przez niedomknięte drzwiczki. Na lewej wisiał obraz: zielono-niebieski bohomaz, przedstawiający bliżej nieokreśloną sytuację, a może krajobraz, trudno zgadnąć. Obok obrazu znajdowały się kolejne drzwi, a raczej drzwiczki, szerokie, ale niskie, zza których to właśnie dobiegały hałasy.

Auror zbliżył się do nich, i zaraz odskoczył, bo w tym samym momencie ze środka wytoczył się wózek inwalidzki, zawalony stertą papierów, spod których ledwie widać było łysiejącą głowę inspektora Fenimore'a.

– Pomóż mi, Boyd – powiedział inspektor lekko zduszonym głosem. – Pani Auriga! – wykrzyknął ze zdziwieniem, kiedy został już uwolniony, a cała zawartość jego ramion zaległa nieporządną kupą na środku biurka. – Skąd pani wiedziała? Taki sukces, prawda? – Jego twarz rozjaśniła się w szerokim, dziecinnym uśmiechu. – Mamy go! Wreszcie, po tylu latach!

Sinistra zamrugała zdziwiona.

– Zdradził się – wyjaśnił jej Boyd z uśmiechem. – Wystraszył się i próbował skombinować lewe papiery, żeby zwiać na kontynent... Ale może nie powinienem...? – Młodszy auror posłał szefowi pytające spojrzenie.

– Daj spokój, gdyby nie Auriga, nigdy bym go nie dopadł! – wykrzyknął Fenimore. – No, może i bym dopadł – dodał nieskromnie po chwili namysłu. – Ale szalenie mi pani pomogła, droga pani!

Sinistra przez chwilę patrzyła dość tępo na inspektora, który z zaaferowaniem podkręcał sumiastego wąsa.

– Przecież ja jeszcze ani słowa o nim nie powiedziałam... – zaczęła, przenosząc nic nierozumiejące spojrzenie na Boyda.

– Jak to nie? – zdziwił się młodszy auror.

– Dostałam wezwanie w związku z Mulciberem... – wyjaśniła.

Inspektor klepnął się otwartą dłonią w czoło, jakby coś sobie przypomniał.

– Faktycznie, pisałem do pani! To już dzisiaj? No, tak czy siak to już nieaktualne, przymknęliśmy go dziś rano.

– Trzeba było mnie zawiadomić, nie przychodziłabym..

Fenimore uniósł do góry palec.

– Wtedy nie wiedziałaby pani tego, co wie teraz! – zauważył.

Auriga nie mogła się powstrzymać przed ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

– Złapaliśmy Jancora – zlitował się nad nią Boyd.

– Czy nie o tym mówimy od samego początku? – zirytował się Fenimore, wjeżdżając za biurko. – Niech pani siada, zaraz wszystko opowiemy, choć sądzę, że już się pani domyśla...

Wiara, jaką inspektor pokładał w jej zdolności wyłapywania jakiegokolwiek sensu z tego całego chaosu, jaki go zawsze otaczał, była nie tyle pochlebna, co niezasłużona. Auriga nie rozumiała niczego.

Jancora szukali wszyscy. Po bitwie, mimo odniesionych ran, jakimś cudem udało mu się uciec, zanim aurorzy zdążyli zorganizować się na tyle, by aresztować kogokolwiek. Mało tego, błyskawicznie się wylizał i w niespełna miesiąc po bitwie znów był w centrum przestępczego półświatka. Przed wojną zajmował się głównie przemytem i aurorzy próbowali go przymknąć wiele razy, ale zawsze udawało mu się umknąć w ostatniej chwili. W najlepszym przypadku udawało im się zgarnąć jakichś mało ważnych pomocników, z których żaden nie miał z szefem do czynienia. Jancor był sprytny. Na tyle sprytny, by wiedzieć, kiedy zgarnąć swoje zabawki i przenieść się do innej piaskownicy.

Był śmierciożercą, bo to wygodne – tyle wiedziała Auriga i tyle mogła powiedzieć Fenimore'owi. I jeszcze to, że Jancor nie podzielał voldemortowej nienawiści do szlam i mugoli – wręcz przeciwnie, uważał ich za bardzo użytecznych i równo kantował zarówno handlarzy magicznych, jak i mugolskich – jeśli chodzi o tych ostatnich, był w swoim czasie dość mocno zaangażowany w przemyt narkotyków. Poplecznikiem Czarnego Pana został tylko po to, by nie stać się jego ofiarą.

Ponoć ostatnio widziano go w Amsterdamie, choć nikt nie potrafił powiedzieć, jakim cudem się tam dostał, skoro wszelkie czarodziejskie i mugolskie środki transportu były ściśle kontrolowane przez aurorów. Francuskie Ministerstwo Magii twierdziło, że coś niepokojącego dzieje się u nich, z Kopenhagi dochodziły pogłoski, że mugolscy marynarze podczas mgły widują w porcie ogromny statek-widmo, tymczasem do inspektora zgłosił się jakiś dawny wspólnik Jancora, zażarcie twierdząc, że śmierciożerca obecnie znajduje się gdzieś w Szkocji. Jak z tego gąszczu plotek i domysłów Fenimore zdołał cokolwiek wyciągnąć, Auriga nie wiedziała.

– Był w Liverpoolu, chciał stamtąd przejąć ładunek sproszkowanych smoczych pazurów, przewożony prywatnym statkiem jakiegoś Francuza o nazwisku, zapewne fałszywym, Gaulle. Potem zamierzał tym samym statkiem uciec na kontynent, ale potrzebował dokumentów. Wrócił do Londynu, trafiliśmy na niego przypadkiem...

– Może ty, Boyd – wtrącił Fenimore – ja doskonale wiedziałem, co robię.

– Sprawdzenie wszystkich jego kochanek zajęłoby nam wieczność, mieliśmy niesamowitego farta, że trafiliśmy od razu na właściwą – zaprzeczył Boyd.

Inspektor tylko się uśmiechnął i posłał porozumiewawcze spojrzenie Auridze.

– Jancor rzucił na nią _Imperio_, zamierzał podróżować na dokumentach jej męża, drobnego przewoźnika, a potem zamelinować się na jakiś czas u swojego francuskiego wspólnika. Potem pewnie zamierzał przenieść się do tej Kopenhagi...

– Nie traktuj jej jak półgłówka, Boyd. Auriga z pewnością już to rozgryzła – przerwał Fenimore niecierpliwie.

Auriga nadal niewiele rozumiała, ale wolała się nie kłócić.

– Nasi właśnie go zgarniają. Postawimy go przed sądem za użycie Niewybaczalnych, a potem się zobaczy...

– Już się nie wywinie! Za samo śmierciożerstwo dostanie dożywocie! A wszystko dzięki pani!

– Naprawdę nie sądzę... – zaczęła Sinistra, ale przerwało jej łomotanie do drzwi.

– Fiukał Jonhson, sir – powiedział pulchny czarodziej, stając w progu. – Mają Mulcibera.

– Co z Jancorem?

– Jeszcze nie wiem, ale Johnson prosił o pozwolenie użycia naszego kominka do przetransportowania Mulcibera na przesłuchanie. W holu jest straszne zamieszanie.

– Zezwalam. Daj znać, kiedy odezwie się Bell.

Auror zasalutował i wycofał się. Inspektor odwrócił się do Aurigi.

– Chciała pani coś powiedzieć? – zagadnął z uśmiechem.

– Tak. Ja wcale nie... – Tym razem przerwał jej huk.

– Co u diabła? – zdenerwował się Boyd, doskakując do drzwi i otwierając je szeroko.

Huknęło jeszcze raz. Boyd przeleciał przez pokój i uderzył o okno. Magicznie wzmocniona szyba wytrzymała, a on zjechał po niej na ziemię. W powietrzu zawirowały poderwane siłą zaklęcia pergaminy, zasłona wypadła zza kaloryfera i przesłoniła okno, a w pokoju pociemniało. Ktoś wrzasnął. Auriga zerwała się z fotela i wyszarpnęła z kieszeni różdżkę, odruchowo zapalając ją Lumosem, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje.

Nagle pomieszczenie za drzwiami rozbłysło czerwienią, oślepiając ją na moment, a potem do gabinetu wpadała jakaś postać, nierozpoznawalna na tle ostrego światła. Zamarła i rozejrzała się czujnie, unosząc różdżkę.

– _Drętwota!_ – krzyknął Fenimore. Śmierciożerca odbił zaklęcie. W tej samej chwili drugie trafiło go z tyłu, zza otwartych drzwi. Zanim upadł, zatoczył się na bok, a para oczu, jarząca się w bladej pociągłej twarzy, na moment spoczęła na Sinistrze. Potem jego wzrok zgasł.

Do pokoju wpadła kolejna postać.

– L-_lumos!_ – zarządził Fenimore nieco drżącym głosem i zaczepił kulkę światła pod sufitem.

Młody auror, stojący na środku pokoju z uniesioną różdżką, spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

– Przepraszam, sir. Zabrał różdżkę jednemu z naszych...

– Wszyscy cali? Aurigo? Boyd?

Wciąż zaskoczona czarownica mechanicznie pokiwała głową. Jej wzrok padł na okno i leżące pod nim bezwładne ciało.

– Co z nim? – W głos Fenimore'a wkradła się nuta paniki. – Czy pani mogłaby...?

Auriga szybko podeszła do aurora i uklęknęła przy nim, przyświecając sobie różdżką.

– Panie Boyd? Słyszy mnie pan?

Drugi auror spojrzał jej przez ramię. Był w wieku Boyda, włosy miał zwichrzone, twarz bladą jak płótno.

– Will, stary, nie rób nam tego...

Ranny mężczyzna poruszył się ledwie dostrzegalnie i jęknął cicho. Auriga zaczęła wreszcie jasno myśleć.

– Proszę się odsunąć i zawołać jakiegoś uzdrowiciela – powiedziała stanowczo. – Na pewno się przyda...


	2. 1x2

Dziękuję **Panterze** za zbetowanie rozdziału :)

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>ółtorej godziny później na jednej z barek, zacumowanych na brzegu Tamizy we wschodniej części Londynu, wybuchła bomba.

Zwykła, taka, jaką byle gówniarz z gorszej dzielnicy w Londynie potrafiłby skonstruować w kilka godzin, jak ocenili to później mugolscy eksperci. Z resztek ładunku, bardzo drobnych i bardzo zniszczonych, nie udało się zdjąć ani kawałka odcisku; żadnych śladów nie było też ani na fragmentach barki, ani w porcie, co więcej nie wiadomo było zupełnie kto, jak i dlaczego. Terroryści? Po co terroryści mieliby rozwalać zniszczoną łajbę, należącą do jakiegoś drobnego przewoźnika? Jedne pytania, jak to z pytaniami często bywa, rodziły kolejne.

Całkiem przypadkiem – z czego mugolska policja nie zdawała sobie sprawy – była to ta sama barka, na której specjalna brygada aurorska spodziewała się schwytać pewnego śmierciożercę. Cztery osoby zostały ranne, jedna zginęła, ale o tym też nikt z mugoli nie wiedział. Dla uzdrowicieli ze świętego Munga ten dzień nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych. Ledwie zespół uporał się z przywiezionym z samego Ministerstwa aurorem, który na skutek paskudnej czarnoksięskiej klątwy znajdował się w bardzo ciężkim stanie, musiała zająć się nowymi pacjentami. A oparzenia, chociaż zostały zadane mugolską bronią, jakoś wyjątkowo nie chciały się goić.

Jancor rzecz jasna uciekł.

x

**W**iększość tych informacji Auriga przeczytała w porannym wydaniu Proroka, które przeglądała, siedząc na szezlongu w królestwie madame Pomfrey. Trafiła tu przez przypadek. Schodząc na dół nieopatrznie wybrała drogę prowadzącą tuż obok skrzydła szpitalnego. A przecież chciała tylko ominąć robotników, którzy remontowali sufit w jednym z głównych korytarzy... Drzwi skrzydła szpitalnego uchyliły się akurat wtedy, kiedy przechodziła, jakby Poppy specjalnie na nią czekała. Sinistra stłumiła jęk i dała się zaprosić do środka, choć przesłuchanie w wykonaniu szkolnej pielęgniarki było w tej chwili ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miała ochotę. Cóż, lepiej teraz niż później, w końcu miała całkiem dobrą wymówkę, żeby nie dać się męczyć przez całe przedpołudnie.

– Och, kochanie – westchnęła starsza czarownica, podając jej filiżankę z zieloną herbatą i kręcąc smutno głową. – Dlaczego ty zawsze musisz wplątywać się w takie awantury?

Sinistra, która sama się nad tym zastanawiała, tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

W skrzydle szpitalnym jak zawsze pachniało czystością i świeżością. Łóżka w sali przygotowano już na przyjęcie uczniów; wykrochmalone prześcieradła bielały w słońcu wpadającym przez duże jasne okna i nic nie wskazywało na to, że jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu prawie można było wyżymać je z krwi. Kantorek pani Pomfrey, do którego Auriga została zaprowadzona, sprawiał o wiele przyjemniejsze wrażenie, może przez fakt, że prawie nie dało się tutaj wyczuć charakterystycznej dla szpitala woni. Zamiast środkami czyszczącymi pachniało herbatą i kwiatami, których bukiet stał w wazonie na dużym dębowym biurku. Kolorowy, wyszywany we wschodnie wzory szezlong też był po stokroć wygodniejszy niż kozetka.

– Gladys... wiesz, ta uzdrowiciela z wydziału aurorskiego, fiukała do mnie wczoraj. Miałaś do mnie przyjść, Aurigo, powinnam była cię obejrzeć...

– Nic mi nie jest, Poppy, nie chciałam zawracać ci głowy.

– Daj spokój – fuknęła kobieta. – To musiało cię wystraszyć...

– Nawet jeśli, wszystko jest już w porządku.

– Nigdy nie podejrzewałam cię o lekkomyślność, ale to naprawdę nie było mądre.

– Nic mi nie jest – odpowiedziała Auriga cierpliwie.

Poppy jednak nie dawała za wygraną.

– Marnie wyglądasz... Jak spałaś?

– W porządku.

– Na pewno? Mam nadzieję, że nie pracowałaś do późna?

– Wcale.

– Więc pewnie czytałaś?

– Nie, jak tylko wróciłam, wzięłam kąpiel i wcześnie się położyłam, nie było jeszcze dziesiątej.

– A kolacja?

– Poppy! – jęknęła Sinistra z wyrzutem. – Ja mam trzydzieści pięć lat! Umiem o siebie zadbać!

– Niech będzie, moja droga... – zgodziła się czarownica, choć nie wyglądała na przekonaną tym argumentem.

– Czuję się świetnie, a skoro to wszystko, to już pójdę. Dziękuję za herbatę...

Płonne nadzieje. Pielęgniarka wsparła ręce na biodrach i spojrzała na koleżankę z góry. „Nic z tego" – mówił jej wzrok.

– Hola, nie tak szybko! – zawołała. – Skoro już tu jesteś, to muszę cię obejrzeć. Miałaś przyjść w tym tygodniu, pewno nie miałaś czasu, co?

Auriga dyplomatycznie nie odpowiedziała, za to posłusznie opadła na siedzenie. Poppy znów zakrzątnęła się przy jednej z oszklonych szafek na eliksiry.

– Gladys mówiła, że z tym rannym aurorem jest już lepiej – powiedziała. – Biedak, tak z zaskoczenia... A ty...

– Mnie nic nie jest – powtórzyła Auriga odruchowo.

– Zawsze ta sama odpowiedź – mruknęła Pomfrey z przekąsem, podchodząc do niej z ligniną i fiolką eliksiru. – Zdejmij zaklęcie z łaski swojej. Co oni w ogóle jeszcze tam od ciebie chcą?

Dobre pytanie. Sinistra wzruszyła ramionami i wyciągnęła różdżkę, którą zatoczyła ósemkę na wysokości swoich barków. Poczuła lekki chłód, potem uczucie zniknęło, a razem z nim zaklęcie maskujące. Poppy zacmokała cicho z niezadowoleniem, wylała kilka kropli płynu na kawałek ligniny i odsunęła ramiączka bluzki i stanika, żeby przetrzeć nią ramiona pacjentki. Zapiekło.

– Powinni ci dać spokój – stwierdziła surowo czarownica. – Bez przesady, przecież nawet Minerwy tak nie wypytują...

– Tak trzeba – mruknęła Sinistra, wbijając sobie paznokcie lewej dłoni w prawą rękę.

W kwestii przesłuchań nie miała wielkiego wyboru – jeśli nie pofatygowałaby się do Fenimore'a, to Fenimore najpewniej pofatygowałby do niej kogoś innego, a ktoś inny mógł nie być tak uprzejmy i cierpliwy jak on. I nie tak inteligentny. Mógłby na przykład nie kojarzyć błyskawicznie wszystkich faktów i żądać wyjaśnień. Od tego blisko już było do pytania: „skąd pani to wie?", a odpowiedź, jakiej zwykle udzielała, spowodowałaby jedynie kolejne pytanie, tym razem brzmiące: „dlaczego?". Dla własnego spokoju wolała tego uniknąć.

"Zresztą to przecież ważne - pomyślała gorzko. - Żeby wyłapać tych zbrodniarzy, ukarać morderców, pomścić zabitych, zaprowadzić sprawiedliwość, przywrócić ład. Nawet, jeśli to wymaga burzenia mojej mozolnie odbudowywanej równowagi i spokoju ducha. I nie ważne, ile razy muszę sobie o tym przypominać, to prawda i nic nie może tego zmienić."

– Sama nie wiem, co jeszcze mogłabym zrobić... – powiedziała Poppy. – Nawet szczuroszczet nie pomaga...

– Nie jest źle. Już nie boli.

– Wiem, wiem, zagoiło się ładnie, całe szczęście – z tymi urazami pozaklęciowymi zawsze jest problem. No, ale te blizny!

– Nie szkodzi... – stwierdziła Auriga i uśmiechnęła się.

– Nie usunę ich. Nie umiem. Przykro mi.

Pielęgniarka odsunęła się, wyrzucając ligninę do śmietnika, a potem podeszła do szafki, żeby schować resztę eliksiru. Sinistra wiedziała, że każdy taki moment, kiedy okazywało się, że nic więcej nie mogła zrobić, był dla niej ciężki. Nawet jeśli chodziło tylko o kilka blizn, które po prostu brzydko wyglądały. Nic, czego nie dałoby się zamaskować iluzją.

– Naprawdę nie szkodzi – powtórzyła, wstając. – Powinnam już iść, obiecałam przywitać tego nowego.

– Przyjeżdża już dzisiaj? – zdziwiła się Poppy, zerkając na wiszący na ścianie kalendarz, bezlitośnie informujący, że jest trzydziesty pierwszy sierpnia.

Auriga skinęła głową i sięgnęła po kapelusz.

– To lecę, dziękuję za herbatę i... za wszystko.

„Nawet jeśli uważam, że przesadzasz" – dodała w myślach.

– Gdybyś miała problemy ze snem, przyjdź po eliksir. A może chciałabyś coś na polepszenie apetytu?

– Nie, Poppy, raczej nie...

– Nie zmuszę cię, Aurigo. Ale proszę cię, zadbaj o siebie. Jedz więcej. Śpij więcej. Jesteś taka chuda, że niedługo znikniesz! Nie przewracaj oczami, bo to prawda.

– Nie bój się o mnie – zapewniła Sinistra. – Radzę sobie.

„Jakoś muszę..." – pomyślała.

x

**Ś**cieżka była szeroka i wiła się niczym wąż. Lekki wolant podskakiwał na kamieniach i chwiał się na każdym zakręcie; kurz z drogi wzbijał się spod kół złocistymi tumanami i osiadał na powozie i ubraniu pasażera, który był na etapie zastanawiania się, co u licha podkusiło go, by założyć na tę podróż swój najlepszy jasny garnitur.

Poprzez otaczający wolant obłok pyłu dało się dostrzec zielone łąki, aż do bólu rozświetlone przez upalne letnie słońce. Wśród traw połyskiwały jaskrawe plamki czerwieni, fioletu czy błękitu, gdzieniegdzie coś się bieliło – może mickiewiczowska gryka, choć dość daleko stąd do Litwy, a i pora chyba nie ta. Zainteresowania Gustawa w zakresie zielarstwa były nikłe, umiejętności w rozpoznawaniu roślin takoż, a literatura jaką czytywał nie dostarczała pełnych informacji. Poprzestał zatem na pobieżnym zastanowieniu się nad florą i przeszedł do dalszych obserwacji. Po prawej stronie ciągnęło się jezioro. Od jego powierzchni odbijały się słoneczne refleksy. Brzeg miało czarny, skalisty i niedostępny. Jeszcze z Hogsmeade było widać wznoszący się po jego drugiej stronie zamek – dostojną i tajemniczą ciemną bryłę najeżoną strzelistymi wieżyczkami – ale teraz zniknął on za lasem. Z tego miejsca nie dało się również dostrzec wioski, tylko wznoszące się za nią szczyty wciąż górowały nad okolicą.

Ścieżka skręciła lekko i powóz wtoczył się w przyjemny cień drzew. Piasek zmienił się w bruk, przestało tak pylić, trzęsło za to jeszcze bardziej. Po chwili wśród pni zamajaczyła strzelista brama; wolant zwolnił i podróżny miał chwilę, by się jej przyjrzeć. Jego uwagę szczególnie przykuły wieńczące ją dwa skrzydlate zwierzęta, zanim jednak zastanowił się czy to naprawdę dziki – a jeśli tak, to dlaczego i czemu jeden z nich nie ma głowy – powóz znów ruszył z kopyta, zarzucając nim na boki. Gwałtowny start zrzucił mu kapelusz, a upchnięte pod przeciwległym siedzeniem walizki najechały na stopy. Zanim zdołał nad wszystkim zapanować minęła dłuższa chwila, a kiedy znów mógł spojrzeć przed siebie, był już prawie przed zamkiem. Koła zaturkotały na bruku dziedzińca i powóz wyhamował ostro tuż przed wrotami.

Gustaw ostrożnie wstał, przytrzymując się burty wolantu, zdjął kapelusz i zadarł głowę do góry, by przyjrzeć się fasadzie budynku. Kąt nie sprzyjał obserwacji, więc opuścił wzrok i obejrzał wielkie, podniszczone dębowe drzwi i stare, omszałe kamienie. Zamierzał właśnie rozejrzeć się po dziedzińcu, kiedy pojazdem zatelepało. Usiadł gwałtownie.

– Niech pan lepiej wysiądzie – usłyszał. – To pora obiadu, więc nieco się niecierpliwi.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na uśmiechniętą czarownicę w dużym, słomkowym kapeluszu na głowie, która jakby znikąd pojawiła się przed drzwiami i wyciągniętą ręką gładziła powietrze w miejscu, gdzie powinno znajdować się stworzenie ciągnące pojazd.

– To testral? – spytał, gramoląc się z powozu.

Kobieta przytaknęła skinieniem głowy i wyciągnęła różdżkę, zatkniętą za otaczającą rondo kapelusza tasiemką. Energicznym machnięciem wylewitowała z wolantu walizki. Kolejne sprawiło, że zniknęły w powietrzu.

– Będą czekały w pańskich komnatach – powiedziała. – Czy ma pan jeszcze jakiś bagaż?

– Nie, to wszystko.

– Świetnie. Możesz jechać – zwróciła się do powozu. Wolant ruszył gwałtownie, niemal zwalając ją z nóg. Pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą, wygładzając kwiecistą spódnicę.

– Trafi sam? – zagadnął Gustaw.

– Jasne, skrzaty go wyprzęgną i wróci do Zakazanego Lasu.

– Żyją dziko? – zdziwił się.

– A jak inaczej? – Tym razem to ona wyglądała na zaskoczoną. – To testrale, nie konie.

– A pani jest pewnie nauczycielką opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami?

– Nigdy w życiu! – zaprzeczyła żywo. – Astronomii. Auriga Sinistra – przedstawiła się, wyciągając rękę.

– Odpowiednie imię – zauważył mężczyzna z uśmiechem. – Gustaw Zieleziński. Mam tu objąć posadę nauczyciela mugoloznawstwa.

Czarownica skinęła głową i otworzyła drzwi.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie jest pan zmęczony podróżą. Minerwa prosiła, bym zaprowadziła pana prosto do niej.

– Oczywiście. Bardzo chętnie ją poznam.

Gustaw przytrzymał drzwi i przepuścił kobietę przodem. Wchodząc, zdjęła kapelusz i odsunęła na włosy duże, przeciwsłoneczne okulary. Miała drobną, opaloną twarz z dużymi, błyszczącymi oczami, okoloną krótkimi jasnobrązowymi lokami; mogła mieć trzydzieści, trzydzieści parę lat. Gustaw nie przyglądał się jej długo, bo i nie było czemu. Zamek był o wiele bardziej fascynujący.

Sala wejściowa była obszerna i niezwykle wysoka – jej sufitu nie dało się dostrzec, bo ginął gdzieś ponad ozdobnym białym belkowaniem, zdającym się ciągnąć przez następnych kilka pięter. Na wprost wejścia znajdowały się szerokie schody z elegancką kamienną poręczą, zakończoną rzeźbioną głową smoka, na prawo uchylone dwuskrzydłowe drzwi, prowadzące do Wielkiej Sali, na lewo inne, węższe i niższe, w bok uciekał wąziutki korytarzyk, strzeżony przez czarną zbroję. Po obu stronach drzwi stały po dwie szklane klepsydry, wypełnione kolejno szafirami, szmaragdami, rubinami i topazami, mieniącymi się we wpadającym przez dwa gotyckie okna słońcu. Biała podłoga rozmigotana była zajączkami światła.

Gustaw zatrzymał się w progu – jego przewodniczka uprzejmie odczekała, aż się wszystkiemu dobrze przyjrzy – i dopiero po chwili wszedł dalej, rozglądając się z podziwem.

– Wspaniałe! – zawołał, odwracając się do Aurigi.

– Prawda – zgodziła się cicho z uśmiechem.

– Ile lat ma zamek?

Pytanie chyba ją zaskoczyło, ale odpowiedziała:

– Jakieś dziewięćset.

– Wczesny gotyk?

– Wielokrotnie przebudowywany, ale tak...

Skinął głową. Od wrażeń i wiszącej w powietrzu magii nieco kręciło mu się w głowie. Nie było to uczucie nieprzyjemne, raczej oszałamiające, jakby człowiek znalazł się właśnie na szczycie bardzo wysokiej góry i z przestrachem pomieszanym z zachwytem spoglądał w przepaść.

„Zdecydowanie zbyt długo unikałem magicznych miejsc" – pomyślał.

Auriga stała u stóp owych szerokich schodów, subtelnie dając mu do zrozumienia, że powinni już iść, więc ruszył za nią. Poprowadziła go labiryntami korytarzy i klatek schodowych tak, że kiedy wreszcie zatrzymali się przed kamienną chimerą z obłupanym kopytkiem, Gustaw czuł się zupełnie zagubiony.

– To tutaj – poinformowała go i zwróciła się do chimery, by podać jej hasło. Rzeźba skrzywiła się z niezadowoleniem, ale posłusznie przesunęła kamienny zad, ukazując wąskie drzwi.

– Zmyślne – pochwalił Gustaw.

Czarownica uśmiechnęła się i brodą wskazała wejście. Przez jakąś minutę wspinali się krętymi schodami, aż do kolejnych niewielkich drzwi. Zapukali i po otrzymaniu zaproszenia weszli do sporego, okrągłego gabinetu. Na środku, przy dużym, dębowym biurku, zarzuconym stosem pergaminów, siedziała czarownica w lekkiej butelkowozielonej sukni. Miała ciemne, gładko zaczesane i spięte na karku włosy, suchą, pomarszczoną twarz i ostry nos, do połowy którego zsunęły się prostokątne okulary w drucianej oprawie.

– Jesteś wreszcie, Aurigo – powiedziała z pewnym roztargnieniem, ledwie unosząc głowę znad papierów. – I pan też. Witam, proszę dalej.

Gustaw przywitał się i wszedł niepewnie, rozglądając się z zainteresowaniem po zagraconym wnętrzu, które – o czym nie wiedział – nie zmieniło się wiele od czasów panowania Albusa Dumbledore'a. Sam niedawny właściciel, którego portret, opatrzony podpisem z nazwiskiem i czasem urzędowania, wisiał po prawej stronie biurka, uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie i skinął uprzejmie głową – on jako jedyny nie starał się udawać, że nie ciekawi go nowy nauczyciel. Reszta albo drzemała, albo w skupieniu wertowała namalowane wokół nich księgi. Następnie były dyrektor przeniósł swe przenikliwe spojrzenie niebieskich oczu na Aurigę; Gustaw odniósł wrażenie, że jego uśmiech stał się odrobinę smutniejszy, jakby współczujący. Zdziwiona astronomka zmarszczyła lekko brwi, ale czarodziej już odwrócił wzrok, znów skupiając uwagę na gościu. Również profesor McGonagall odsunęła na bok dokumenty, nad którymi pracowała i spojrzała na niego badawczo.

– Proszę usiąść.

– To ja już pójdę – wtrąciła Auriga.

– Oczywiście, dziękuję ci. Poppy mi mówiła... – urwała. – Jak się czujesz? – powiedziała nieco cierpko.

– W porządku, naprawdę.

– To dobrze. Czy Liza już wróciła?

– Nie, jeszcze nie.

Czarownica zerknęła niespokojnie na zegarek.

– Już późno – stwierdziła. – Cóż, mam nadzieję, że zdąży.

x

**S**alonik, do którego została wprowadzona Heloiza Vector, był duży i przestronny, urządzony przytulnie i ze smakiem. Miał kolorowe ściany, obwieszone mnóstwem zdjęć, przestawiających głównie trójkę roześmianych dzieci, i doskonale wręcz pasował do energicznej, pulchnej blondynki w wyciągniętym t-shircie i workowatych spodniach, która otworzyła jej drzwi, a teraz z szerokim, choć nieco zakłopotanym uśmiechem poprosiła ją, by usiadła.

– Cieszę się, że pani nas odwiedziła, profesor...

– Vector, mamo – podsunął szczupły trzynastolatek siedzący na podłodze przed hałaśliwym czarnym pudłem, które mugole nazywali telewizorem. Czarownica patrzyła na nie nieufnie, choć z pewnym zainteresowaniem. Szary kot, poruszający się na dwóch łapach jak człowiek, gonił właśnie małą brązową mysz, po drodze tracąc wszystkie swoje dziewięć żyć, a nawet więcej.

– Oczywiście, Vector, pamiętam – zgodziła się pani Cartwright i zaraz dodała twardo: – Nie zmienię zdania. To... czego właściwie pani uczy? – zainteresowała się uprzejmie. Nauczycielka oderwała wzrok od kreskówki i odpowiedziała:

– Numerologii.

Zaklęcie łagodnie tępiące pamięć działało bez zarzutu. Heloiza nie cierpiała go rzucać – nie cierpiała też powtarzać sto razy informacji, które już podawała – ale tak było bezpieczniej.

„Będzie chyba można już je cofnąć" – pomyślała.

– Ehm... To z pewnością bardzo ciekawe... – odparła tymczasem mugolka.

– Jak matma, mamo – wtrącił chłopiec. – Liczby, cyferki, wzory i tak dalej, mówiłem ci.

„Minus dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru!" – zirytowała się Liza, ale powstrzymała się od komentarza na temat ignorancji i upraszczania pojęć kluczowych. Numerologia to nie matematyka, aczkolwiek występowały pomiędzy nimi pewne podobieństwa...

W telewizorze huknęło; czarownica spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. Kot właśnie podnosił się z ziemi, na której rozpłaszczyło go olbrzymie kowadło.

– Wyłącz to, Logan. Przynieś lepiej pani Vector lemoniady. No już... Jest strasznie gorąco... – zwróciła się do gościa, kiedy chłopiec niechętnie wyszedł.

Liza przytaknęła grzecznie.

– Z pewnością podróż do Londynu była męcząca...? Ta pogoda... I w radio mówili, że pociągi mają duże opóźnienia...

– Całe szczęście, przyleciałam świstoklikiem. Magia jest naprawdę bardzo przydatna – powiedziała, delikatnie naprowadzając niezręczną rozmowę na właściwe tory. Nie dodała, że ów świstoklik wyrzucił ją gdzieś na obrzeżach osiedla i niemal pół godziny szukała domu Cartwrightów w gąszczu identycznych uliczek i bliźniaczych domków.

– Och, nie wątpię... – mruknęła gospodyni.

– Mimo to wczoraj napisała pani dyrektor McGonagall, że rozmyśliła się pani i nie chce posłać do nas syna na drugi rok – zauważyła nauczycielka bez zmiany tonu, choć faktycznie miała ochotę nawrzeszczeć na durną mugolkę. Takie cyrki na dwa dni przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego! Czy oni naprawdę sądzili, że Minerwa nie będzie miała czasu interweniować – albo raczej zlecić interwencji któremuś ze swych podwładnych?

– Dziwi się pani? – zapytała Lizę mugolka.

– Właściwie to nie – odpowiedziała Vector zgodnie z prawdą, co spowodowało, że kobieta zmieszała się trochę. – Rozumiem, że w zeszłym roku mieli państwo pewne... jeśli powiem nieprzyjemności będzie to duży eufemizm. Nie zamierzam kolejny raz tłumaczyć pani powodów, bo zrobiłam to i w zeszłym roku, kiedy pomagałam wam się ukryć, i w tym, na początku czerwca. Miałam nadzieję, że rozumie pani, że sytuacja diametralnie się zmieniła...

Cartwright przerwała jej, gwałtownie kręcąc głową.

– Zabraliście mi na rok dziecko, pokazaliście mu te wasze czary-mary, zawróciliście w głowie, a potem wykluczyliście ze swojego świata, kazaliście się przeprowadzić i zapomnieć! Logan miał dwanaście lat, przywiązał się, zdobył przyjaciół... a potem musiał to zostawić! Wie pani, jak takie dziecko to przeżywa?

Liza skinęła głową, z trudem hamując chęć, by podejść do kobiety i mocno nią potrząsnąć.

– Jestem pedagogiem od dwunastu lat, myślę, że wiem – powiedziała. – Loganowi na pewno jest ciężko, ale jeśli nie nauczy się kontrolować swojej magii, będzie miał problemy. Sama doskonale pani wie, że już się pojawiały...

Jak błyskawicznie odrastające włosy po niechcianej wizycie u fryzjera, potrzebne przedmioty same przylatujące do rąk czy przypadkowa transmutacja krzesła w psa, który do teraz obszczekiwał gości w ogrodzie. Zwyczajne codzienne przejawy magii, pojawiające się u każdego czarodziejskiego dziecka, które nie miało styczności z magią. Mugolka skrzywiła się niechętnie, ale nie mogła zaprzeczyć.

– To nienaturalne... – zaczęła, ale zrezygnowała. – Czy ma pani dzieci? – spytała zamiast tego.

Liza zmarszczyła brwi.

„Oto największy argument!" – pomyślała gorzko, doskonale wiedząc, co ją czeka.

Kiedy dwa lata temu przybyła do domu Cartwrightów, by powiedzieć im, że ich syn jest czarodziejem, nie spotkała się z żadną niechęcią, niedowierzaniem – przynajmniej po tym, jak już udowodniła, że naprawdę umie czarować – czy wrogością. Przyjęto ją bardzo uprzejmie i gościnnie, wysłuchano z najwyższym zainteresowaniem. Ale i tak początkowo Cartwrightowie nie zgodzili się na Hogwart. Kategorycznie. Bo „to ich syn, nie chcą rozstawać się z nim na cały rok, ani posyłać do szkoły, w której jedyną możliwością kontaktu będą listy". I to do znudzenia powtarzane pytanie...

– Niech pani odpowie – poprosiła mugolka twardo.

– Nic się w tej kwestii nie zmieniło od czasu, kiedy ostatni raz o to pani pytała – odparła Liza dość cierpko.

– No właśnie.

– Mam ponad setkę dzieci pod swoją opieką i sądzę, że jednak coś o nich wiem.

– Ale nie jest pani ich matką, nie rozumie pani...

– Pani nie rozumie, że to jedyna szansa, by pani syn mógł żyć normalnie.

– On jest taki wrażliwy...

– I właśnie dlatego chce pani narazić go na problemy z powodu jego zdolności, które w waszym świecie nie zostaną zrozumiane i zaakceptowane?

– Ale... – Kobieta bliska była płaczu.

– No weź, mamooo... – mruknął z zażenowaniem chłopiec, wyłaniając się zza framugi, zza której pewnie podsłuchiwał całą rozmowę.

– Idź pobaw się z psem, Logan. Rozmawiamy.

Chłopiec przewrócił oczami i podszedł do matki, przytulił ją, uśmiechając się przepraszająco do nauczycielki. Vector odwzajemniła uśmiech. Poza kompletną ignorancją w kwestii numerologii i matematyki – którą mogła mu podarować, bo nie miał przecież jeszcze z nią lekcji – był bardzo inteligentnym dzieciakiem. W końcu Gryfon...

– Chcesz do nas wrócić, Logan? – spytała, obserwując go uważnie.

Chłopiec skinął głową.

– Ale jeśli chcesz, to zostanę, mamo – powiedział poważnie.  
>Kobieta wciąż jeszcze walczyła ze sobą. – Będę chodził do tej paskudnej szkoły i męczył się z głupią gramatyką – dodał, krzywiąc się cierpiętniczo.<p>

Liza uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

„Jutro oczekujemy pana w Hogwarcie, panie Cartwright" – pomyślała.

x

**K**iedy jednak dwie godziny później profesor Vector wychodziła z kolejnego domu, do którego została skierowana, po jej dobrym humorze nie było ani śladu. Z trudem hamowała chęć przeklęcia budynku i wszystkich jego mieszkańców, na czele z irytującą panią Mal, która przed chwilą praktycznie wyrzuciła ją za drzwi. To jednak tylko potwierdziłoby opinię, jaką owa mugolka miała na temat czarodziejów i czarodziejskiego świata. A szkoda, bo wizja zamienienia jej w ropuchę – którą po prawdzie nieco przypominała – była kusząca.

Liza pozostała przy kilkakrotnym „a niech cię szlag" – wieloletnia praca w szkole oduczyła ją soczystszych przekleństw – i w ten sposób wyładowawszy złość zeszła ze schodków kamienicy na ulicę. Idąc wąskim chodnikiem wciąż nie mogła pozbyć się niesmaku, jaki pozostawiła w niej wizyta w tym domu.

„Biedne dziecko" – pomyślała, a zaraz potem nie mogła się powstrzymać, by nie dodać kilku niewyszukanych inwektyw pod adresem jego matki. Cóż, w konfrontacji z ludzką głupotą człowiek mądry, choćby nie wiadomo jak argumentował, zawsze przegra – to kwestia doświadczenia – i Vector powinna być zadowolona, bo przecież naprawdę nie dało się zrobić nic więcej. Logan Cartwright wróci do szkoły, Susan Mal nie. Jeden do jednego, można powiedzieć: _remis._

Liza odruchowo sięgnęła do kieszeni – niestety wyciągnęła z niej jedynie pomięte, puste opakowanie. Tak bardzo miała ochotę zapalić... Jakiś pacan zatrąbił klaksonem, przejeżdżając obok niej. Zaklęła cicho pod nosem i przyspieszyła, chcąc jak najszybciej wydostać się z tego miejsca, choć po prawdzie sandałki na szalenie efektownym ośmiocentymetrowym słupku nie bardzo przystosowane były do dziurawych chodników podmiejskiego osiedla. Gdyby wiedziała, że te dwie wizyty zajmą tyle czasu, wzięłaby wygodniejsze obuwie. Jej świstoklik do Hogwartu wygasł jakąś godzinę temu, więc musiała się deportować, a w tym celu znaleźć jakieś bardziej odpowiednie miejsce. Na szczęście czego jak czego, ale zaułków w tej dzielnicy nie brakowało. Z jednego, szczególnie parszywego, ale pustego, deportowała się do Hogsmeade.

Wylądowała przed Trzema Miotłami i zaraz uskoczyła szybko, żeby nie zderzyć się z idącym zygzakiem mężczyzną, od którego mocno zalatywało whisky. Było jeszcze stosunkowo wcześnie, ale knajpa żyła i to dość głośno; z ogródka po drugiej stronie budynku dobiegały wrzaski i śmiechy pomieszane z dźwiękami gitary. Pewnie znowu jakaś grupa turystów, domyśliła się Liza i skrzywiła się lekko.

Frontowe drzwi otworzyły się i rozgrzane powietrze zabrzmiało śpiewem i szczękiem naczyń. Kilkoro rozgadanych ludzi w lekkich kolorowych szatach wyszło na ulicę, od progu żegnała ich roześmiana madame Rosmerta. Liza szybko ruszyła w stronę zamku, ale kobieta zauważyła ją i już machała do niej, jednocześnie rzucając ostatnie słowa do swoich barwnych znajomych.

– Dawno cię tu nie było, Liz. Co słychać? – zagaiła.

– W porządku, po prostu mam dużo pracy.

– Nie wątpię, w końcu początek roku! No, ale może wejdziesz? Kufel zimnego piwa dobrze ci zrobi.

Przez chwilę Liza miała ochotę skorzystać z zaproszenia – rzeczywiście mało co tak poprawiało humor jak chłodne kremowe z Trzech Mioteł – ale szybko pokręciła głową.

– Dziś nie mogę, Rosmerto. Już i tak za długo zabawiłam w Londynie.

– Sprawy Hogwartu czy prywatne? – Barmanka uśmiechnęła się ciekawie.

– Hogwartu – odparła Liza sucho.

– Ach, myślałam... No, bo Jules tu wczoraj był... Pytał o ciebie. Jakieś problemy?

– Prócz tego jednego, że go rzuciłam? – odpowiedziała pytaniem Vector, czując, że ta rozmowa coraz bardziej jej się nie podoba. Nie dlatego, że nie lubiła Rosmerty – nie lubiła raczej wtrącania się w nie swoje sprawy.

– Przez tę magomedyczkę? – spytała kobieta ze zrozumieniem.

– Magomedyczkę? – zdumiała się Liza.

– Frankie, Franny czy jak jej tam... Nie wiedziałaś?

– Wiedziałam tylko o kelnerce – odparła cierpko, usiłując stłumić nieprzyjemne uczucie chłodu rozchodzące się gdzieś w środku. W zasadzie nie powinna być nawet zdziwiona.

– Może jednak wejdziesz? Pogadamy...

– Innym razem. Mamy dziś zebranie kadry.

– Wpadnij kiedyś. Julesa najwyżej się wyrzuci...

Liza skinęła głową i pożegnała ją wymuszonym uśmiechem.

x


	3. 1x3

– **P**isał pan, że nie był jeszcze nauczycielem. Czy ma pan jakieś doświadczenie w pracy z dziećmi?

Minerwa uniosła głowę znad pergaminu i spojrzała ponad biurkiem na siedzącego naprzeciwko mężczyznę. Był młody, wesoły, przystojny i nie spodobał jej się od pierwszego wejrzenia.

„Może powinnam kazać dodawać zdjęcia do podania o pracę?" – zastanowiła się ironicznie, próbując jednocześnie dociec, co takiego właściwie jej nie pasuje.

– Zajmowałem się moją siostrzenicą – odpowiedział – a w Czechach pomagałem w nauce dwójce dzieci mojego szkolnego przyjaciela. Kiedy byłem w Kongo także miałem do czynienia z dziećmi, choć to raczej całkiem inna sytuacja – dodał po namyśle. – Ale to nie problem, prawda? Lubię młodzież i myślę, że nie będę miał trudności, by się z nią dogadać.

– Cóż, zobaczymy, panie... – Dyrektorka urwała, by zerknąć do notatek. Mimo że sprawdzała tę informację już jakieś dwieście razy, wciąż nie potrafiła zapamiętać tego dziwnego słowa.

– Zieleziński – podsunął usłużnie mężczyzna.

Okropne nazwisko. Uczniowie będą musieli mówić mu po imieniu, inaczej połamią sobie języki...

– Zostańmy przy Gustawie, będzie łatwiej – zaproponował.

No właśnie. Minerwa skrzywiła się lekko.

– Dlaczego nie starał się pan o posadę we Francji? – spytała. – Albo we... – ponownie zerknęła w notatki – Włoszech, zdaje się, że ostatnio tam pan przebywał.

– O ile się orientuję w tamtejszych szkołach nie szukają nauczyciela.

– Tak bardzo zależy panu, by uczyć? Dlaczego?

– Sam nie wiem... Powiedzmy, że chcę nieść kaganek oświaty, by oświecić młode, niezapisane umysły? – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

McGonagall skarciła go wzrokiem.

– Sporo pan podróżuje – kontynuowała.

– O tak – zgodził się z zapałem. – Dzięki temu mam pewną wiedzę i doświadczenie, którymi, jak sądzę, mógłbym się podzielić.

– Jednak z pańskiego życiorysu wynika, że raczej stronił pan od środowisk magicznych.

– Właśnie. Żyłem wśród mugoli i wiem o nich mnóstwo.

– W to nie wątpię. Skąd jednak taka zmiana, jeśli mogę spytać?

Gustaw spoważniał, uśmiech jednak nie zniknął z jego twarzy, stał się tylko trochę cierpki.

– Nie da się ukryć, że niewiele jest rzeczy, które mogę robić w świecie czarodziejów, pani profesor. Skoro nadarzyła się okazja, chciałem spróbować. Ale jeśli moja specyficzna sytuacja w czymś przeszkadza, to...

– Nie przeszkadza – przerwała mu szybko.

– Mimo to nie jest pani przekonana. – To nie było pytanie, Gustaw po prostu stwierdził oczywisty fakt. – Dlaczego?

„Właśnie, dlaczego?" – zastanowiła się Minerwa z lekkim zakłopotaniem. Kwalifikacje miał dobre, życiorys bez zarzutu, w listach polecających same pochwały. Coś podpowiadało jej jednak, że będą kłopoty. – „Zamieniasz się w Sybillę Trelawney!" – skarciła się w myślach. – „Ten człowiek przejechał pół kontynentu, bo napisałaś mu, że go przyjmiesz. Zresztą jaką masz alternatywę?"

Zadawanie kolejnych pytań było bez sensu.

Gustaw patrzył na nią uważnie swoimi chłopięcymi, jasnymi oczami, które pewnie zawrócą w głowie niejednej uczennicy. Uśmiechał się przy tym ponuro, zupełnie jakby już nie raz prowadził takie rozmowy i doskonale wiedział, do czego zmierzają. McGonagall chętnie pytałaby dalej, aż w końcu mogłaby z czystym sumieniem odprawić nieodpowiedniego aplikanta. Jednak nie chciała tego robić.

Odetchnęła głęboko.

– Mam nadzieję – zaczęła surowo – że zdaje pan sobie sprawę, że to szkoła z wieloletnią tradycją i renomą. Oczekuję od pana rzetelnego wypełniania swoich obowiązków, w których zakresie leży nie tylko prowadzenie lekcji, ale również dyżury na korytarzach, pilnowanie uczniów podczas posiłków, przerw, szkolnych imprez i wyjść do Hogsmeade, nadzorowanie szlabanów oraz inne, z którymi zapoznam pana później.

Mężczyzna zamrugał, najwyraźniej lekko zdezorientowany, po czym szybko skinął głową, uśmiechając się z niedowierzaniem.

– Najpóźniej do końca pierwszego tygodnia chciałabym się zapoznać z pańskim planem nauczania. Będzie musiał pan uwzględnić w nim podstawy programowe, wytyczone przez Ministerstwo, reszta zależy od pańskiego uznania.

– Zacząłem już nad tym pracować.

– Podpiszę z panem umowę na semestr, przez ten czas musi pan być w szkole. Przysługuje panu kilka dni wolnego, ale o ich wykorzystaniu muszę wiedzieć odpowiednio wcześniej, by móc ustalić zastępstwa. Niedziele ma pan wolne, ale o opuszczeniu szkoły również muszę wiedzieć wcześniej. Proszę wziąć pod uwagę, że uczniowie mieszkają w zamku cały rok, więc musi pan liczyć się z tym, że czasu wolnego będzie pan miał niewiele.

– Rozumiem.

– W kwestii wynagrodzenia, stawka taka, jaką proponowałam, plus zakwaterowanie...

– Wyżywienie, zaopatrzenie i skrzat domowy na posyłki – dokończył wesoło.

– Dokładnie. Argus Filch zaraz odprowadzi pana do pańskiego nowego mieszkania, o szesnastej proszę zjawić się w pokoju nauczycielskim na pierwszym zebraniu kadry. To wszystko, pan Filch powinien już czekać za drzwiami.

Gustaw wstał i skłonił się lekko, zabierając z biurka kapelusz.

– Dziękuję. Ale... Jeśli mogę wiedzieć... Dlaczego jednak ja?

„Bo choć nie jest pan najlepszym kandydatem na nauczyciela mugoloznawstwa, to jest pan jedynym, jakiego mam" – pomyślała Minerwa. – „No i, jakby nie patrzeć, mieliśmy tu większe indywidua..." Żadna z tych odpowiedzi nie wydawała się prawidłowa, więc dyrektorka tylko uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie i wskazała brodą drzwi.

– Szesnasta – przypomniała. – Proszę się nie spóźnić.

x

**C**ieć imieniem Filch prowadził Gustawa przez zamek, gadając jak najęty. Za nim jak cień wlókł się kościsty, podobny do szczotki do toalet kot, na którego woźny co i rusz troskliwie spoglądał.

– ...o, a tymi schodami pan dojdzie pod wieżę Gryffindoru, zawsze się tam kręci mnóstwo dzieciaków, po ciszy nocnej też. A tędy do biblioteki i komnat Irmy, to znaczy pani Pince. Pańska klasa i gabinet znajdują się na trzecim piętrze... Tu są schody do sowiarni, ale to nie najlepsza droga...

– Dlaczego?

– Część korytarza jest mocno uszkodzona i profesorzy zamknęli przejście barierami.

– Pewnie dużo tu było roboty po wojnie...

– Ano, ciągle jest! Lepiej niech się pan na razie sam nigdzie nie zapuszcza, bo i wiadomo na co się pan natknie? Ostatnio podczas patrolu pani Norris – tu Filch z uczuciem zerknął na kotkę – wpadła w dziurę w podłodze i siedziała tam dobre pół godziny, zanim ją znalazłem.

– Zamek nie jest bezpieczny? – zdziwił się Gustaw.

– Nie, nie... Wszystko jest pod ścisłą kontrolą. Ale zawsze łatwo się było tu zgubić, a teraz, kiedy część przejść jest nieczynna, to już w ogóle. Trzeba czasu, żeby poznać zamek!

Cieć wypiął chuderlawą pierś i spojrzał na Zielezińskiego z dumą, jakby chciał koniecznie zaznaczyć, że kto jak kto, ale on zna Hogwart jak własną kieszeń.

Hol skończył się szerokimi schodami, ale woźny skręcił w jeden z wąziutkich korytarzy, machnięciem ręki nakazując Gustawowi iść za sobą.

– Schody lubią zmieniać położenie – wyjaśnił. – W niedziele lepiej nimi nie chodzić, proszę zapamiętać.

Szli, co chwila skręcając w coraz to inne, równie ciasne przejścia, a Gustaw jak gąbka chłonął widoki, usiłując wszystko zobaczyć i przyswoić. Wreszcie woźny zatrzymał się przed ozdobną archiwoltą, wpuszczoną w nagą, kamienną ścianę. W środku, zamiast drzwi, był lity mur.

– To tu – oznajmił zadowolony Filch. – Hasło brzmi... – Poklepał się po licznych kieszeniach drelichowego uniformu i po chwili zawziętego szukania wyciągnął świstek papieru, który z namaszczeniem podał Gustawowi.

Zdziwiony Zieleziński rozwinął go.

– To po francusku! – zawołał. – Edith Piaf?

Woźny wzruszył ramionami, patrząc mu przez ramię.

– Ano, być może. Profesor Flitwick ją lu...

Głośny huk przerwał mu w pół słowa. Filch odwrócił się prędko, potem jeszcze raz spojrzał na Gustawa, a ten zauważył, że oczy mu płonęły.

– To Irytek! Przepraszam, muszę iść... – wykrzyknął, po czym chwycił kota pod pachę. – Gdyby miał pan jakieś problemy, proszę się nie krępować i mnie wezwać! – dorzucił jeszcze, zanim odszedł w pośpiechu.

Gustaw patrzył za nim przez moment, potem skupił się na karteczce.

– _Non,__ rien__ de__ rien.__ Non!__ Je __ne__ regrette __rien_ – odczytał na głos łamaną francuszczyzną.

Jedynym skutkiem było to, że świstek w jego dłoni buchnął ogniem. Mężczyzna upuścił go szybko i zgasił obcasem, klnąc pod nosem ze zdumienia. Co, u licha...?

Coś huknęło. Zieleziński zastygł w pół ruchu, w pół myśli.

Rozległ się łomot. Taki dźwięk mogłaby wydać rozsypująca się zbroja, jedna z tych, których całkiem sporo stało pod ścianami. Potem rozległo się kilka niewybrednych przekleństw, zapewne wygłoszonych przez nieszczęśnika, na którego owa zbroja spadła, a potem trzask zaklęcia, bez wątpienia posłanego przez tego kogoś w stronę osoby, która zbroję przewróciła. Do kanonady dźwięków dołączył mokry odgłos chluśnięcia, jaki wydaje woda, która nagle opuszcza wiadro, a po nim radosny chichot, urwany nagle przez kolejny trzask, tym razem niewątpliwie oznaczający celnie rzucony urok.

Niewiele myśląc, mężczyzna pobiegł w kierunku źródła hałasów. U stóp schodów, którymi ledwie przed chwilą prowadził go Filch, stała ociekająca wodą kobieta, wygrażająca zaciśniętą w dłoni różdżką powietrzu pod sufitem.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Gustaw, idąc w jej stronę.

Kiedy jednak czarownica się odwróciła, przystanął w pół kroku, bo minę miała taką, jakby miała zamiar zaavadować pierwszą osobę, która stanie jej na drodze. I nie była ani trochę mniej przekonująca przez fakt, że oblepiała ją przemoczona płócienna sukienka i mokre zielsko przypominające wodorosty, przez co wyglądała trochę jak jakaś dziwna odmiana morskiego potwora, chociaż całkiem zgrabnego i na obcasach.

– Ekhem... Słyszałem hałas...

– Nie wątpię. Cały zamek pewnie słyszał – burknęła w odpowiedzi i zajęła się oczyszczaniem swojej sukienki – Byłabym wdzięczna, gdyby przestał się pan na mnie gapić, a zamiast tego wyciągnął różdżkę i na przykład naprawił tę zbroję – dodała po chwili cierpko, wskazując na stos czarnego złomu na podłodze.

– Ehem... – zmieszał się Gustaw.

– Och, _Reparo!_ – mruknęła i przeczesała palcami mokre włosy. Skrzywiła się, próbując przejrzeć się w okiennej szybie.

– Jeszcze tutaj...

Gustaw wyciągnął rękę i ostrożnie wyjął jej z włosów maleńką, błękitną rybkę, trzepoczącą się rozpaczliwie. Zdziwiony przyjrzał się jej pod światło. Czarownica usunęła ją z jego rąk stanowczym machnięciem różdżki.

– Woda z jeziora, świetnie! – stwierdziła ze złością i zabrała się za suszenie zaklęciem sukienki. – Och, zabiłabym go, gdyby już nie był martwy!

– Kogo?

– Irytka, rzecz jasna! – Podniosła głowę i przez chwilę patrzyła na niego jakby spadł z księżyca, a potem zreflektowała się. – Pan musi być tym nowym od mugoloznawstwa? – stwierdziła z niejaką irytacją.

Skinął głową.

– Gustaw Zieleziński – przedstawił się, wyciągając rękę.

Uścisnęła ją, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

– Czemu nie jest pan u siebie?

– Właśnie miałem wejść, kiedy usłyszałem hałas. Czy Irytek to poltergeist?

– Nietrudno się domyślić, prawda? – Jej wymuszony uśmiech podszyty był ironią. – Jeśli go pan spotka, proszę przywalić mu czymś jeszcze zanim się odezwie. Zna pan pewnie jakieś klątwy, działające na duchy, co?

– Cóż...

– Świetnie. No, to niech pan lepiej wraca do siebie, zanim pan się tu zgubi. Do widzenia.

Zaczęła wchodzić po schodach. Gustaw patrzył za nią przez chwilę, a potem odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia i zatrzymał się jak wryty. Korytarz rozwidlał się na trzy strony.

– _Już_ się pan zgubił?

Obejrzał się za siebie. Kobieta przyglądała mu się kpiąco ze szczytu schodów. Wzruszył ramionami, posyłając jej zakłopotany uśmiech, na co ona przewróciła oczami.

– Na prawo i cały czas prosto. Zakładam, że wie pan które drzwi?

– Oczywiście.

– Jeszcze jakiś problem? – spytała, bo wciąż nie ruszał się z miejsca.

Gustaw pokręcił głową.

– Dziękuję – zawołał jeszcze, ale ona już zniknęła na piętrze.

x

**T**rzasnęły drzwi, a wychudzone białe pawie, przechadzające się niemrawo po ogrodzie, umknęły za żywopłot. Widząc jednak, że nikt nie zamierza przeganiać ich z trawnika, wróciły, rozglądając się ostrożnie, a potem znów zaczęły grzebać leniwie w ziemi w poszukiwaniu czegoś jadalnego. Jak kury a nie pawie.

„Durne ptactwo" – pomyślała z obrzydzeniem Narcyza Malfoy, a na głos powiedziała:

– Lucjusz powinien zaraz wrócić.

– Poczekam – usłyszała. – Nie musi pani dotrzymywać mi towarzystwa, poradzę sobie sam.

– Przyślę go do pana zaraz, jak się zjawi – zapewniła chłodno.

Jej gość – wysoki, szpakowaty czarodziej w ohydnym białym garniturze w granatowe prążki – skinął głową i zszedł po stopniach tarasu, po czym ruszył szeroką, żwirowaną alejką, prowadzącą w głąb ogrodu. Narcyza wróciła do domu i przez chwilę patrzyła za nim przez firankę.

– Mamo?

Odwróciła się szybko. W drzwiach stał jej syn, przystojny, wyrośnięty; przez ramię przewieszoną miał skórzaną kurtkę, w szarych oczach wyraz najwyższej pogardy.

– Znowu on? – prychnął, krzywiąc się ostentacyjnie.

– Wychodzisz gdzieś, Draco?

Przez jego usta przewinął się nieprzyjemny uśmieszek.

– Do Zabiniego – odpowiedział. – Nie czekajcie z kolacją.

– Draco...

– Do widzenia – rzucił twardo i wyszedł, zanim Narcyza zdążyła coś dodać.

Przez chwilę patrzyła za nim pusto, w końcu zacisnęła usta w wąską linijkę i znów spojrzała przez okno. Jeden z pawi buszował właśnie w grządce białych nasturcji. Narcyza stłumiła złość i wyszła z pokoju.

Dom był idealnie spokojny i cichy – taki, jaki zawsze był i miał być. Przez Malfoy Manor nigdy nie przewijało się wielu ludzi – z pewnością pod tym względem nie można go było porównywać do Nory – i Narcyza ceniła sobie ten stan rzeczy. Ale nawet gdy wyglądało to inaczej, rezydencja miała wystarczająco duże rozmiary, by zawsze dało się znaleźć w niej kąt, w którym nie będzie słychać czy to pracujących w kuchni skrzatów, hałaśliwych rozrywek Lucjusza i jego przyjaciół, muzyki Dracona, kiedy przyjeżdżał na wakacje, kapryśnych krzyków Belli, gdy ich odwiedzała, czy nawet wrzasków gości Czarnego Pana, który w swoim czasie zrobił sobie z ich domu kwaterę główną.

Błoga cisza i spokój...

Narcyza miała ochotę czymś rzucić. Opanowała się jednak i przeszła przez dom do salonu we frontowej części. Stanęła przy oknie.

Lucjusz powinien już wrócić. Czy nie pamiętał, że miał przyjść ten okropny facet w brzydkim mugolskim ubraniu? Te prążki sprawiały, że wyglądał jak robak, jak długi, łysy robak z twarzą świecącą się od potu... Dlaczego jeszcze go nie było, przecież doskonale wiedział, że Narcyza nie cierpiała tego człowieka, jego wzroku, jego głosu, nie cierpiała prowadzić go tam do...

Jest! Narcyza puściła ażurową firankę, którą nieświadomie się bawiła i prawie pobiegła do drzwi. Opanowała się szybko i do holu weszła już całkiem niewzruszona. Lucjusz właśnie oddawał laskę i kapelusz gnącemu się w ukłonach skrzatowi domowemu.

– Dzień dobry, Narcyzo.

– Cordice już jest – poinformowała go chłodno.

– Świetnie – odparł. – Zaraz do niego pójdę.

– Spóźniłeś się.

– Były drobne kłopoty...

Narcyza poczuła nieprzyjemne szarpnięcie w żołądku, przez jej twarz przebiegł skurcz. Ale przecież nie wypuściliby go do domu, gdyby coś znaleźli, prawda? Prawda?

– Czego znowu chciał od ciebie Fenimore? – spytała, z trudem hamując drżenie głosu. – I to w niedzielę?

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się uspokajająco.

– Pytał o Mulcibera i Jancora.

– A ty?

– Skwapliwie udzieliłem wszelkich informacji – roześmiał się Malfoy. – Nic na mnie nie mają, Narcyzo – zapewnił chełpliwie. – Absolutnie nic.

x

– ...**m**atkę Logana udało mi się przekonać, ale ta krowa, Mal, nie zmieniła zdania... – relacjonowała rozzłoszczona Heloiza z łazienki Aurigi, ściągając przez głowę śmierdzącą jeziorną wodą sukienkę.

– Zrobiłaś wszystko, co mogłaś! – odkrzyknęła Auriga przez drzwi.

– Wiem, ale i tak jestem wściekła! Czy oni naprawdę sądzą, że tak jest lepiej?

– Nie wiem, ale pospiesz się, bo zaraz się spóźnimy.

Vector założyła czystą sukienkę, dostarczoną z jej komnat przez skrzata i poprawiła włosy.

Cholerny Irytek nie mógł wybrać gorszej chwili, żeby na nią napaść! Zebranie miało rozpocząć się za kwadrans, w ciągu którego Liza nie zdążyłaby nawet zajść do swoich kwater, które nieszczęśliwie znajdowały się piętro wyżej w zupełnie innej części zamku. Czarownica musiała się więc zadowolić błyskawiczną toaletą u przyjaciółki, mieszkającej tuż obok miejsca wypadku. Dzięki wodzie, szamponowi i odrobinie magii wyglądała zaledwie w porządku, ale to musiało wystarczyć, bo naprawdę wolała nie narażać się dziś Minerwie, tym bardziej, że w ostatnim czasie i tak bywała na zebraniach kadry sporadycznie.

Rzuciwszy ostatnie zbolałe spojrzenie w lustro, wyszła do pokoju.

– To niesprawiedliwe. Przez takie nadopiekuńcze idiotki w końcu nie będziemy miały kogo uczyć – oznajmiła.

Auriga wzruszyła ramionami, podnosząc się z kanapy.

– Nie dręcz się tym. Nic nie poradzisz na to, że oni są tak głupi.

Vector skinęła głową, przyznając jej rację.

– A co z Boydem? – zapytała. – Fenimore kontaktował się z tobą w sprawie Mulcibera?

– Nie, wciąż wiem tylko tyle, co napisali w Proroku.

Liza skinęła głową, obserwując przyjaciółkę uważnie. Śmierciożerca po przyspieszonym postępowaniu został zesłany do Azkabanu, proces miał się rozpocząć za kilka tygodni, by dać aurorom czas na zebranie do kupy wszystkich dowodów. Fenimore pewnie nie zażyczy sobie, by Auriga brała w tym udział. Z nie do końca zrozumiałych dla Lizy względów, inspektorowi zależało na oszczędzaniu Sinistrze przykrych doświadczeń prawie tak mocno jak jej. Jednak czarownica przypuszczała, że nie obędzie się bez kolejnej wizyty w Ministerstwie, choćby w charakterze świadka zajścia z Boydem. I tak dobrze, że dziennikarzy na tyle zaabsorbowała afera z Jancorem, że wypadek w Ministerstwie przeszedł bez echa, a co za tym idzie udział nauczycielki astronomii w całej tej sprawie także.

Auriga potrząsnęła głową, jakby chciała zrzucić z siebie badawczy wzrok przyjaciółki.

– Przynajmniej ty daj mi spokój ze współczującymi minami, Lizzie – poprosiła. – Nic mi nie jest.

Heloiza nie uwierzyła, ale nie zamierzała się sprzeczać.

– Chodźmy już – rzuciła. – Powinnam mieć w pokoju suchą paczkę papierosów...

Sinistra uśmiechnęła się i obrzuciła ironicznym spojrzeniem jej potargane włosy i niezadowoloną minę.

– Trzeba było uważać, wiesz, że Irytek zawsze jest bardziej nieznośny przed rozpoczęciem roku.

– Ciężko zauważyć, że leci za tobą niewidzialny pomyleniec, wiesz? – odparła Liza kwaśno. – Szczególnie, że się spieszyłam.

Auriga uśmiechnęła się tylko.

– A jak ci się podoba pan Gustaw? – zagadnęła.

– Wcale – stwierdziła Vector krótko.

Przekomarzały się przez całą drogę do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Przed drzwiami było już tłoczno, pozostali pracownicy szkoły gadali jeden przez drugiego, witając tych, którzy dopiero przyjechali i wymieniając najświeższe plotki. Liza i Auriga przywitały się z panią Pince i profesor Sprout i przepchnęły się dalej. Vector zaraz zaanektowała sobie okno i niedbałym Accio przywołała z szafki paczkę papierosów i popielniczkę, a Auriga przysiadła na oparciu swojego fotela. W milczeniu rozglądały się, przyglądając współpracownikom.

Urlop dobrze zrobił Pomonie i Irmie, obie były opalone i wyglądały na wypoczęte, przez co jeszcze bardziej rzucało się w oczy, że stojąca obok nich Poppy ostatnio wyszczuplała i nie sypiała zbyt dobrze. Hagrid, który ledwie wcisnął się przez drzwi, miał obandażowane palce – ciekawe, czy jego nowe zwierzątko już się wykluło? – i pielęgniarka obrzuciła go pełnym nagany spojrzeniem. Zaraz za nim weszła Minerwa, lewitując przed sobą stos papierów – pewnie planów zajęć i dyżurów. Zrzuciła je na swój fotel i ruszyła w stronę Vector i Sinistry. Lizie nie po raz pierwszy przyszło na myśl, że czarownica wyglądała na zmęczoną. Cóż – w tych czasach bycie dyrektorem nie należało do zadań łatwych i przyjemnych.

– I jak? – zapytała krótko. Vector streściła jej swoją dzisiejszą wyprawę. Mówiła spokojniej, większość bezproduktywnej złości już z niej uleciała, pozostawiając irytujące uczucie zawodu.

McGonagall skinęła głową.

– Trudno – stwierdziła spokojnie, choć Lizie zdawało się, że w jej głosie również pobrzmiewa coś na kształt rozczarowania pomieszanego ze smutną zgodą na taki stan rzeczy.

Kolejny remis. O ile przyjemniejsze byłoby w końcu jakieś zwycięstwo.

x

**P**okój nauczycielski pełen był nauczycieli i reszty pracowników. Jedni już rozsiedli się w swoich fotelach, inni dopiero do nich zdążali, niosąc zdobyczne szklanki mrożonej kawy bądź miętowej herbaty, rozdawane przez jakiegoś skrzata przy kredensie, gdzie – jak usłużnie poinformowała Gustawa poznana chwilę temu Rolanda Hooch – umieszczony był ekspres do kawy i cała reszta utensyliów, potrzebnych do przygotowania boskiego napoju, który nierzadko był jedyną rzeczą, utrzymującą hogwarcką kadrę przy życiu i pozwalającą zachować przytomność na lekcjach.

Świeżo upieczony nauczyciel mugoloznawstwa obserwował współpracowników z kąta przy kominku, w którym schował się przed uprzejmym, acz natarczywymi nagabywaniami nowych kolegów. Konkretniej koleżanek, konkretniej jednej już wspomnianej, która obecnie na szczęście przerzuciła swe zainteresowania na dwie kobiety, które przybyły właśnie via kominek. Jedna przypominała trochę sępa, a pod pachą trzymała opasłą książkę, druga miała miłą pomarszczoną twarz i kapelusz przyozdobiony jakimiś pędami. Ucałowały się serdecznie i zaraz pogrążyły w ożywionej rozmowie. Po chwili do tego sabatu dołączyła jeszcze czwarta uczestniczka, wysoka, jasnowłosa kobieta z ciasno związanymi włosami.

Czarownica, przed którą Zieleziński zbłaźnił się przed kilkunastoma minutami, stała przy otwartym oknie, oparta niedbale o parapet. Paliła papierosa i rozmawiała z Aurigą Sinistrą i dyrektor McGonagall. Nie miała już na sobie – owa nieznajoma – przemoczonej sukienki, zmieniła ją na inną, beżową, zapinaną na przodzie na dwa rzędy guzików, z brązowym paskiem, za który zatknęła swoją różdżkę. Włosy miała rozwiane i nieco potargane, minę niezbyt zadowoloną.

– Kontempluje pan naszą Lizę?

– Słucham?

Zdziwiony Gustaw przeniósł wzrok z okna na stojącą przed nim młodziutką i uśmiechniętą dziewczynę.

– Ach, nie. Zamyśliłem się – odparł nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą.

– Ładna, ale jędza, jakich mało – ciągnęła nieznajoma, patrząc na niego filuternie.

Była niska, pulchna i opalona, miała ładną, okrągłą twarz, otoczoną chmarą jasnych włosów. Ubrana była w wytarte jeansy z kilkoma podłużnymi dziurami na kolanach, wściekle żółty podkoszulek i czerwone Conversy, przez co wyglądała bardziej na niesforną uczennicę, niż nauczycielkę.

– Jestem Hailey. Hailey Simms – przedstawiła się, wyciągając rękę. – Będę tu uczyć transmutacji.

– Gustaw Zieleziński... – zaczął Gustaw.

– Tak, domyśliłam się – przerwała mu. – I niech mnie pan wcale nie słucha – dodała.

Zdziwienie musiało odbić się na jego twarzy.

– Co do Lizzie, rzecz jasna. Nie znam jej za dobrze, nigdy nie chodziłam na jej zajęcia, a tak w ogóle jestem tu dopiero od tygodnia. Niech starczy, że jest ładna, zgodzi się pan?

Gustaw nie wiedział, czy powinien przytaknąć, że jest ładna, czy raczej zaprzeczyć, że sama uroda nie wystarcza. Widząc jego zakłopotanie, Hailey uśmiechnęła się znowu, ukazując rząd drobnych zębów.

– Naprawdę proszę nie zwracać na mnie uwagi – powiedziała. – Widzi pan tę wiedźmę? – Brodą wskazała na wysuszoną damę w kwiecie wieku, która ze swego eleganckiego, obitego bordowym pluszem fotela łypała ponuro na towarzystwo.

– To Eskarne Powell. Panna, niech pan pamięta i się jej nie naraża – szepnęła konspiracyjnie dziewczyna. – Twierdzi, że jestem nieznośną wariatką. Pomyślałby pan?

Panna Powell, jakby wyczuwała, że o niej mówią, zwróciła na nich swą pomarszczoną twarz i przeszyła świdrującym, karcącym spojrzeniem. W odpowiedzi profesor Simms uraczyła ją promiennym uśmiechem, a Gustaw uprzejmie skinął głową, ale czarownica tylko zacisnęła usta i odwróciła wzrok.

– Stara krowa – mruknęła Hailey, pokazując jej za plecami język.

Zieleziński nie zdążył nic na to odpowiedzieć, bo zebranie najwyraźniej miało się rozpocząć. Do pokoju weszła przygarbiona, ciemnoskóra staruszka, prowadzona pod ramię przez grubego, wąsatego mężczyznę, który troskliwie usadził ją w fotelu, a potem sam usiadł z głośnym sapnięciem. Zamknięto za nimi drzwi i reszta również zaczęła zajmować miejsca. Hailey pożegnała Gustawa klepnięciem w ramię i odeszła, by zwinąć się w owalnym, przypominającym jajko fotelu, i tylko Liza pozostała przy oknie, leniwie ćmiąc papierosa.

Minerwa potoczyła wzrokiem po zebranych, jakby sprawdzając, czy nikogo nie brakuje.

– Witam wszystkich – zaczęła.

– Dzień dobry, Minnie – odezwała się uprzejmie, choć nieco nieprzytomnie staruszka. – Blado wyglądasz, coś cię boli? Powinnaś poprosić Severusa o jakiś eliksir. To taki zdolny chłopiec, na pewno ci pomoże...

Jeśli przed tym stwierdzeniem jeszcze ktoś rozmawiał, to po nim nastąpiła kompletna cisza. Gustaw dyskretnie potoczył wzrokiem po twarzach współpracowników – prawie wszystkie miały podobny zmieszany wyraz. Staruszka również uniosła się i rozejrzała, mrużąc krótkowzroczne oczy.

– Jeszcze go nie ma? – zdziwiła się. – Nie poczekamy?

– Severusa dziś nie będzie, Batshebo – odparła Minerwa łagodnie.

– A Albus? – W jej głosie zabrzmiała surowa nuta. – Znowu mają jakieś kłopoty?

– Nie, Batshebo, wszystko jest w porządku. Zaczniemy już, dobrze?

Batsheba skinęła głową i zapadła się w oparcie, gdzie wkrótce pogrążyła się w drzemce.

Przez przytłaczającą ciszę przedarł się nieprzyjemny głos panny – Zieleziński nie potrafił teraz myśleć o niej inaczej – Powell:

– Im prędzej zaczniemy, tym prędzej skończymy, a jestem pewna, że każdy ma tysiąc ciekawszych zajęć niż siedzenie tutaj. – Kobieta skrzywiła się, jakby była szalenie zdegustowana faktem, że zmuszona jest marnować swój czas na coś tak prozaicznego jak zebranie kadry.

Ponura atmosfera ustąpiła atmosferze irytacji i wszystkie spojrzenia, dotąd wbite w podłogę, ścianę czy okno, zwróciły się na nauczycielkę.

– Dziękuję ci za tę cenną uwagę, Eskarne, ale jakbyś dotąd nie zauważyła, zebrania kadry są obowiązkowe, a żadne z nas nie jest tutaj, żeby sobie poplotkować – odparła Minerwa, tonem tak ostrym, że Sybilla Trelawney, dla której zwykle był on przeznaczony, aż skuliła się w swoim fotelu.

Na Powell nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia.

– Nie musisz być nieuprzejma, moja panno – zaskrzeczała tylko. – Wyświadczam ci wielką przysługę, będąc tu.

Nawet Gustaw, niewtajemniczony w nauczycielskie konwenanse, nie mógł nie zauważyć, jaki wywołało to efekt. Reszta kadry prawie wstrzymała oddechy. McGonagall poczerwieniała lekko, ale szybko się opanowała.

– Przejdźmy wreszcie do rzeczy – warknęła. – Pragnę wszystkim przedstawić nowego nauczyciela mugoloznawstwa, pana Gustawa... Pana Gustawa. No, niech pan już usiądzie...

Zieleziński skłonił się uprzejmie, po czym szybko rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu wolnego miejsca. Dostrzegł pusty fotel obok profesor Sinistry i zajął go pospiesznie. Auriga najpierw spojrzała na niego... dziwnie, musiał przyznać, zaraz jednak uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie.

– Testrale gotowe, sorko – zaczął mówić gajowy Hagrid, więc oboje odwrócili się w jego stronę. – Powozy wyszorowane na glanc, łódki sprawne, jesteśmy gotowi. Przyprowadzić pirszorocznych, jak zwykle?

– Tak, Rubeusie. Potem przejmie ich Filius. Ja przyniosę Tiarę Przydziału. Rozmawiałam z nią już, zgodziła się przydzielić uczniów, ale nie będzie śpiewać.

– Dlaczego? – wyrwało się komuś.

– Fanaberia jakaś – orzekła panna Powell, ale umilkła obrażona, widząc skierowane na siebie nieprzychylne spojrzenia.

– Bo tak – odpowiedziała twardo dyrektorka. – Nie chce, to nie, nie mogę jej zmusić. Po uczcie opiekunowie domów zaprowadzą uczniów do pokojów wspólnych i przedstawią im nowy plan zamku oraz szczegółową listę miejsc zakazanych wraz z obrazowym wyjaśnieniem kary, jaka zostanie zastosowana w razie nieposłuszeństwa... Tak, Eskarne? – wycedziła na końcu, nie potrafiąc dłużej ignorować nauczycielki.

– Kto zajmie się Gryfonami, Minerwo?

– Zdawało mi się, że już to ustaliliśmy.

Temperatura w pokoju wyraźnie się obniżyła.

– Nadal nie sądzę, by _ona_ – tu panna Powell wycelowała kościsty palec w Lizę – była odpowiednią osobą.

Czarownica zmrużyła z irytacją oczy, nie zdążyła się jednak odezwać.

– Wystarczy, że ja tak sądzę. – Chłód w głosie dyrektorki wystarczyłby, by zapewnić długie i szczęśliwe życie kilkunastu pingwinom. – Liza jest nową opiekunką Gryffindoru i to decyzja nieodwołalna.

Panna Powell wyglądała na wściekłą, podobnie jak Liza. McGonagall zignorowała je obie i ciągnęła dalej:

– Jutro rano trzeba będzie pomóc skrzatom przygotować Wielką Salę. Pomono, Filiusie, zajmiecie się tym?

Maleńki, łysiejący czarodziej i czarownica w ozdobionym zielskiem kapeluszu spojrzeli po sobie i potaknęli.

– Poppy, Horacy, skończyliście już z eliksirami?

– Tak, w zeszłym tygodniu, Minnie – zapewnił łagodnie otyły czarodziej, podkręcając wąsa.

– No to macie wolne, chyba że pomożecie z Wielką Salą. Irmo, jak biblioteka?

– Dziś dostanę nowe książki, przydałby się ktoś, kto pomógł by mi przy sortowaniu.

– Sybilla?

Podobna do sępa bibliotekarka zmarszczyła brwi.

– Mam własne zajęcia – zaprotestowała słabo owinięta połyskliwymi szalami czarownica, od której lekko zalatywało jarzębiakiem.

– Ja pomogę – odezwała się Hailey wesoło. – Ona niech zajmie się trzeźwieniem.

Dyrektorka skrzywiła się lekko, ale skinęła głową.

– Wieża Astronomiczna zabezpieczona, Aurigo?

– Mysz się nie wśliźnie.

– Co z lochami, Horacy?

– Myszy może się znajdą, ale uczeń nie przejdzie...

x

* * *

><p>Za betę jak zwykle serdecznie dziękuję<strong> Panterze.<strong>

Dziękuję też za – wszystkie dwa! – komentarze pod ostatnim rozdziałem ;)


	4. 1x4

Rozdział został zbetowany przez ****Panterę** **– dziękuję :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>wrzesień<strong>_

_**K**__ochani!_

_No i jestem. W brytyjskiej Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart!_

_Dobra, dobra, już widzę, jak uśmiechacie się z politowaniem, pochylając we dwójkę nad tym kawałkiem papieru. Ale wierzcie lub nie – ja sam jeszcze nie do końca wierzę – dostałem pracę w Hogwarcie i od jutra będę nauczał tu mugoloznawstwa. Wczoraj podpisałem umowę na jeden semestr z dyrektorką szkoły, Minerwą McGonagall. Pani profesor raczej nie zapałała do mnie wielką sympatią, tym bardziej dziwi mnie to, że nie siedzę właśnie w jakimś wynajętym pokoiku w Londynie, a tu, w moim własnym gabinecie, przy wielkim, dębowym biurku, które stoi tuż pod oknem, tak, że wystarczy tylko się odwrócić, by zobaczyć rozległe hogwarckie łąki i las – ponoć zakazany – w oddali... Biurko ma szałwiowe obicie. Na nim stoi elegancka lampka z zielonym kloszem, czarny kałamarz (jaka szkoda, że nie mam pióra!) oraz cały stos papierzysk, które moja szanowna przełożona przesłała mi dziś rano z adnotacją, że mam się z nimi jak najszybciej zapoznać. Rzecz jasna, na razie papiery leżą odłogiem, tak jak i śniadanie, którego z nerwów i podekscytowania nie mogę tknąć. Czekam teraz na profesora Flitwicka, który obiecał pokazać mi salę, w której mam uczyć, i pomóc mi się tam urządzić. Mam nadzieję, że nie zajmie mi to całego dnia, bo przed wieczorną ucztą powitalną, która zgodnie z tradycją rozpoczyna tu rok szkolny, chciałbym jeszcze obejrzeć zamek. Kiepsko by było, gdybym gubił się w nim jak jakiś pierwszak..._

_Szczerze mówiąc, jestem przerażony. Bądź co bądź, trochę czasu minęło i nie wiem, jak sobie dam teraz z tym wszystkim radę. Staram się być dobrej myśli, a Wy trzymajcie za mnie kciuki, nawet jeśli sądzicie, że zwariowałem – cóż, to całkiem prawdopodobne._

_I możecie teraz powiedzieć drogiej Zosi (która pewnie w tej chwili wciąż się zamartwia, ale kiedy dostaniecie ten list, będzie już świetnie się bawić w Akademii, zapomniawszy o wszelkich wątpliwościach...), no więc możecie jej powiedzieć, że jej nowi nauczyciele pewnie denerwują się tak samo jak ona. Może nieco pocieszy ją fakt, że ja też będę się w tym roku męczył nad zadaniami domowymi i__..._

Gustaw przerwał pisanie, słysząc pukanie do drzwi.

_Ktoś puka. Pewnie ów zapowiedziany profesor Flitwick. Poznałem go wczoraj na zebraniu kadry – jest bardzo niski i najwyraźniej uważa, że skoro mieszkałem we Francji, to świetnie znam francuski, co niestety nie jest prawdą – poza tym jednak jest całkiem miły. W ogóle wszyscy tutaj..._

_Może lepiej pójdę otworzyć?_

**F**ilius zapukał jeszcze raz, po czym spojrzał pytająco na Hailey. Dziewczyna tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

– Może gdzieś wyszedł? – wyraziła przypuszczenie. – Wygląda na takiego, co to długo nie usiedzi w jednym miejscu.

– Ale sam? – zmartwił się Flitwick. – Minnie prosiła go, by nie włóczył się nigdzie samotnie... Och, no wreszcie!

– Przepraszam, byłem zajęty – powiedział Gustaw, wychodząc na korytarz i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do Hailey, której obecność chyba nieco go zaskoczyła.

– Nie szkodzi, nie szkodzi – mruknął szybko Filius. – No, to możemy już iść? Sala dość długo nie była używana i z pewnością trzeba będzie trochę ją ogarnąć. Panna Simms nam pomoże.

– Świetnie – stwierdził Gustaw i w trójkę ruszyli korytarzem.

Cisza, jak zwykle w towarzystwie Hailey, nie trwała długo.

– Jak się panu podobają komnaty? – zainteresowała się przyjaźnie dziewczyna, ledwie zaczęli iść.

– Cudownie, nie ma porównania z pokojem, który wynajmowałem w Londynie.

– W Dziurawym Kotle mają całkiem wygodnie – zdziwiła się.

– Będę pamiętał następnym razem – obiecał.

– Profesor Gustaw pewnie zatrzymał się w mugolskiej części miasta – wyjaśnił Flitwick zdumionej dziewczynie.

Oczy Hailey rozbłysły ciekawością, ale zanim zdołała zasypać kolegę gradem pytań, Filius zatrzymał się przed podniszczonymi, dębowymi drzwiami i podał jej mały, zaśniedziały klucz.

– Pan jej wybaczy pustą ciekawość – szepnął do Gustawa, kiedy zajęła się walką z zamkiem. – I proszę nie dać się zamęczyć – poradził życzliwie.

Klucz przekręcił się ze zgrzytem i drzwi ustąpiły. Zadowolona z siebie Hailey pchnęła je ramieniem i śmiało przestąpiła próg. Zbudzony ruchem kurz wzbił się w powietrze i zawirował w jasnych smugach słońca, wpadających przez dwa duże okna.

Sala była niewielka i zaniedbana, rzędy pustych, odrapanych ławek i oblepione siateczkami pajęczyn krzesła sprawiały, że wydawała się martwa. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się lekko, a potem wyciągnęła z kieszeni spodni różdżkę i machnęła nią kilka razy, otwierając szeroko okna.

– Trochę się ogarnie i będzie cacy – stwierdziła, machając rękami, jakby chciała w ten sposób wygonić cały kurz na zewnątrz.

Gustaw w kilku długich krokach przemierzył salę, rozglądając się uważnie.

– I co pan myśli? – zapytał Flitwick.

Zieleziński zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

– Przestawiłbym te ławki... Katedrę przesunął dalej, nie będzie mi potrzebna... A to... – Spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na stojącą w kącie pomieszczenia obszarpaną, wypchaną pakułami kukłę na kiju. – Co to w ogóle jest?

– Worek treningowy – burknęła Hailey z niesmakiem. – Pewnie ta wariatka, Carrow, go przytargała.

– Alecto Carrow nie miała tu zajęć – zaprzeczył Filius.

– Więc kto?

– Zdaje mi się, że któraś z nauczycielek ją tu przyniosła, może Liza... Zresztą, to nieważne...

Hailey najwyraźniej tak nie uważała. Jednak na jej pytające spojrzenie Flitwick odpowiedział jedynie wzruszeniem ramion.

– Bierzmy się lepiej do roboty, bo nas tu noc zastanie. No, niech się pan nie krępuje. Te ławki gdzie?

Gustaw odwrócił się od kukły i rozłożył ręce, jakby chciał objąć środek klasy.

– Tu. W taką podkowę, żeby na środku było miejsce...

– Będzie praktyka? – ucieszył się Filius, zupełnie, jakby to on, a nie uczniowie, miał brać udział w lekcji. – Świetnie! W schowku powinno być radio, Auriga schowała je, kiedyśmy się dowiedzieli, że Carrowowie będą tu uczyć. Ach, pan pozwoli...! Hailey, pomóż nam.

Czarodziej wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę i zatoczył nią koło nad swą głową, szepcąc pod nosem zaklęcia, co sprawiło, że stoliki natychmiast poderwały się i same zaczęły ustawiać w półokrąg. Ławka, którą Gustaw zaczął przesuwać, zatrzepotała pod jego dłońmi, więc puścił ją i odsunął się trochę, żeby nie przeszkadzać szalonemu zamieszaniu. Hailey wskoczyła na jedno z krzeseł i stamtąd zawzięcie wymachiwała różdżką, raz po raz krzycząc: „_Chłoszczyść__!_" Blaty pokryły się pianą, w powietrzu zatańczyły mydlane bańki. Krzesła zatupotały niecierpliwie i skacząc jak źrebaki zaczęły ustawiać się za ławkami. Hailey pisnęła cicho, zamachała gwałtownie rękoma – co sprawiło, że pianą pokryła się również część sufitu, wraz z jednym bardzo brudnym kandelabrem – i niezdarnie zeskoczyła na ziemię. Gustaw przytrzymał ją, żeby nie upadła, a ona roześmiała się wariacko, chwiejnie stając na nogi.

– Uważaj, moja droga!_ Evanesco_! – zawołał Filius, anihilując wokół siebie pianę, która zaczęła wymykać się spod kontroli. Dziewczyna pochwyciła pomysł i zaczęła krążyć po pomieszczeniu, czarując zawzięcie. Gustaw pootwierał resztę okien – nic więcej nie mógł zrobić.

Po kilku minutach po pianie nie został żaden ślad, tylko w powietrzu unosił się przyjemny zapach środka czyszczącego i róż. Filius dumnym wzrokiem potoczył po sali – zatrzymując tylko na moment łagodne, karcące spojrzenie na Hailey – a potem zabrał się za przetrząsanie schowka.

Hailey wysuszyła się zaklęciem i podeszła do Gustawa.

– Mogę? – Wskazała na jego przesiąknięte wodą ubranie. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, stuknęła go w głowę różdżką. – Jak to jest... No wie pan...

Zieleziński wzruszył ramionami.

– Normalnie.

– Panie Gustawie! – Filius wychylił się ze schowka. – Mamy tu mnóstwo rzeczy Charity. Auriga i Liza wszystko zaczarowały, żeby Carrow przypadkiem się do nich nie dorwała. Może teraz panu coś się przyda...

Gustaw podszedł do niego i zajrzał do ciasnego pomieszczenia, z góry na dół wypełnionego szafkami. W jednej, ciągnącej się prawie na całą ścianę, przez otwarte drzwi widać było starannie poukładane modele samochodów, samolotów i statków, podniszczone tostery, mikrofalówki, suszarki do włosów, a nawet jakiś stary model telewizora.

Zaciekawiona Hailey zajrzała mu przez ramię.

– Rolling Stones – odczytała z grzbietu jednej z płyt kompaktowych, ułożonych w długim rzędzie. – The Doors, Led Zeppelin, Guns N'Roses... Co to?

– Muzyka.

– Proszę ze mnie nie żartować! – obruszyła się.

– Mówię zupełnie poważnie.

– Na takich... _płytkach_?

Gustaw przytaknął.

– Yhym. Kiedyś pani pokażę... – obiecał. – Możemy tu trochę ogarnąć, profesorze? I schowajmy tu tę kukłę, myślę, że może mi się jeszcze przydać.

x

**W** miarę upływu dnia, Gustaw denerwował się coraz bardziej. Popołudnie było jeszcze do zniesienia. Kiedy już skończył porządkować klasę, zjadł obiad z resztą grona, a potem pomagał, a raczej razem z Hailey przyglądał się Filiusowi, Auridze i Pomonie, którzy w Wielkiej Sali nadzorowali nakrywanie pięciu długich stołów i magicznie rozwieszali w powietrzu świece. To było fascynujące: znajdować się w tym miejscu i patrzeć na całą tę magię i wreszcie znów czuć przyjemne odurzenie, jakie powodowała...

Teraz, kiedy wszystkie przygotowania zostały ukończone, pojawiły się wątpliwości. Spacerując po korytarzu i na każdym kroku potykając się o skraj swej przepisowej, absurdalnie długiej czarodziejskiej szaty, w którą zaopatrzył się zaraz po przyjeździe do Londynu, Zieleziński czuł się trochę – a nawet trochę bardziej – nie na miejscu.

Do rozpoczęcia uczty zostało jeszcze sporo czasu, a w Wielkiej Sali na razie nie było nikogo – widać jedynie on z nerwów przyszedł za wcześnie. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy wejść już do środka, ale dobrze wiedział, że długo nie usiedziałby przy pustym stole. Dreptanie w tę i we w tę pod ostrzałem ciekawskich spojrzeń, rzucanych niedyskretnie z wiszących na ścianach portretów, powoli zaczynało go nużyć. W końcu po kilku kolejnych dłużących się minutach, chcąc nieco ochłonąć, a także zabić czymś czas i niepokój, Gustaw postanowił wyjść na dziedziniec, by stamtąd wypatrywać uczniów. Okazało się, że nie on jeden wpadł na ten pomysł.

Liza stała przy przekwitłym krzaku rododendronu, w plamie światła rzucanego przez jedno z wysokich, strzelistych okien. Przygarbiona, z pochyloną głową czytała jakiś list. Jego treść najwyraźniej nie była przyjemna, bo w pewnej chwili czarownica wyszarpnęła z kieszeni różdżkę i podpaliła nią trzymany w dwóch palcach pergamin. Z jakąś złośliwą satysfakcją obserwowała, jak papier kurczy się i czernieje, a kiedy płomień sięgnął jej ręki, upuściła go na ziemię i zgasiła obcasem.

– Odpowiedzi nie będzie – oznajmiła sowie, która przycupnąwszy na gałęzi, czekała na list zwrotny.

Ptak zerwał się do lotu, a Liza nagle odwróciła w stronę drzwi, jakby poczuła, że ktoś ją obserwuje.

Gustaw szybko puścił wrota, które zamknęły się z głośnym trzaskiem. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że wyglądało to, jakby właśnie wyszedł, a nie stał w progu i przyglądał się kobiecie od dobrej chwili.

– Dobry wieczór, pani profesor – powiedział, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.

– A, to pan – mruknęła w odpowiedzi, raczej bez entuzjazmu. Wyprostowała się dumnie, wygładziła rękawy eleganckiej czarnej szaty wyjściowej i znów spojrzała gdzieś w mrok, w którym ginęła reszta dziedzińca. Gustaw ostrożnie zszedł ze schodów i podszedł do niej. Kobieta wyciągnęła z kieszeni srebrną papierośnicę, wyjęła papierosa, zapaliła go różdżką i zaciągnęła się mocno, jakby gniewnie. Potem, najwyraźniej przypominając sobie o zasadach dobrego wychowania, wyciągnęła rękę z papierośnicą do niego.

– Pali pan?

Pokręcił głową, a ona wróciła do wypatrywania czegoś w ciemnościach.

– Zaraz powinni być, prawda? – zapytał Gustaw, machając dłonią w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.

Czarownica skinęła głową.

– Hagrid już po nich wyszedł – odparła nieuważnie.

– Denerwuje się pani?

Liza wreszcie zerknęła na niego, unosząc ironicznie brwi. Gustaw uśmiechnął się.

– No tak, pani jest pewnie przyzwyczajona – zgodził się. – Ale mnie, muszę przyznać, zżerają nerwy.

– Ach tak – mruknęła bez większego zainteresowania i powoli wydmuchała strużkę srebrnego dymu.

Zieleziński milczał przez chwilę, przyglądając się, jak pali.

– Wie pani – odezwał się nagle – że nawet nie wiem, jak ma pani na nazwisko?

– Vector – poinformowała go sucho. – Przedstawiałam się.

– Nie, na pewno bym zapamiętał! – zaprzeczył żywo. – Liza Vector... – powtórzył z namysłem. – Czy Liza to zdrobnienie od Elizabeth?

Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi.

– Od Heloizy, jestem pewna, że wczoraj mówiłam...

Gustaw z uśmiechem pokręcił głową.

– Oryginalnie, pasuje do pani.

Liza uśmiechnęła się kpiąco i skinieniem głowy podziękowała za komplement.

– I uczy pani numerologii? – kontynuował swój wywiad Gustaw. – Zawsze uważałem, że to ciekawe... – ciągnął, kiedy przytaknęła lakonicznie. – Wie pani, że mugole uważają to za pseudonaukę? A przecież to prawie jak matematyka, prawda? Czarodzieje tylko wychodzą o krok dalej, dodając szczyptę magii. Poza tym to to samo...

Vector zmrużyła oczy.

– Tak przypuszczam – zgodziła się uprzejmie, gasząc papierosa. – Powinnam już iść, Hagrid z uczniami zaraz tu będą – dodała szybko, zanim znów się odezwał. – Panu też radziłabym wracać do Wielkiej Sali, zanim zrobi się tłoczno.

x

**W** tych wieczorach zawsze było coś magicznego. A raczej _magiczniejszego,_ jak należałoby powiedzieć, może nie do końca poprawnie. Cały zamek odżywał, ożywał, budził się z wakacyjnego letargu w jaki zapadał po wyjeździe uczniów. Postacie z portretów tłoczyły się na obrazach na parterze, a duchy porzucały swoje kryjówki. Nawet Sybilla Trelawney, która zwykle zaraz po zakończeniu roku zamykała się w swojej wieży, niczym bajkowa księżniczka, zmuszona przez Minerwę opuściła swoją samotnię, by zejść na dół. Kto żyw – i nie żyw też, jeśli tylko był zdolny do poruszania się – ciągnął w pobliże Wielkiej Sali, by chociaż rzucić okiem na nią i uczniów.

Auriga zwolniła, przepuszczając przed drzwiami pogrążonych w rozmowie Pomonę i Horacego.

Odmachała znajomym postaciom, które kiwały do niej z obrazu przedstawiającego dość zatłoczoną łączkę. Potem odetchnęła głęboko, uśmiechnęła się do siebie i weszła do środka, próbując zrozumieć dziwne uczucie, jakie ją ogarnęło.

Bywała tu niemal codziennie przez ostatnie dziesięć lat, a wcześniej jeszcze przez siedem jako uczennica; jadała tu posiłki, uczyła się, czytała, rozmawiała z przyjaciółmi, tańczyła, prowadziła zajęcia, zdarzyło jej się nawet spać... A także walczyć. Może właśnie z tego powodu uczucie było inne niż zwykle, kiedy pierwszego dnia września przekraczała próg Wielkiej Sali w poprzednich latach?

Już prawie nie było widać zniszczeń. Blask tysiąca świec, wiszących w powietrzu ponad stołem prezydialnym i czterema stołami poszczególnych domów, odbijał się w świeżo wyfroterowanej podłodze i złotej zastawie, roziskrzał perłowobiałą ektoplazmę duchów. Nikt, kto by nie wiedział, nie pomyślałby nawet, że to tutaj w maju Harry Potter pokonał Voldemorta, kończąc jeśli nie całą wojnę, to przynajmniej najważniejszy jej rozdział.

Przygryzając lekko wargę, Auriga spojrzała w rozgwieżdżone niebo. W zeszłym roku na ucztę powitalną szła z trudnym do nazwania uczuciem, będącym pomieszaniem wściekłości, żalu, rozpaczy i strachu. Dwa lata temu była zirytowana i rozżalona, trzy – chyba niespokojna. Teraz wreszcie przepełniało ją coś w rodzaju optymizmu.

Z roztargnionym uśmiechem zajęła miejsce obok Gustawa, który w zamyśleniu bawił się widelcem, przysłuchując rozmowie siedzącej obok niego Hailey i Rolandy.

– Gotowy? – zagadnęła Sinistra.

– Och, to tylko dzieci, prawda? – westchnął mężczyzna, trochę tak, jakby próbował samego siebie przekonać. – A może pani też twierdzi, że dzisiejsza młodzież jest do gruntu zepsuta? – upewnił się szybko.

– Panna Powell? – zapytała Auriga ze zrozumieniem.

– Pani też się żaliła?

– A komu nie? – roześmiała się.

Rolanda odeszła od stołu i Hailey odwróciła się do nich.

– Musiała mocno dopiec dziś pani Minerwie, skoro dostała miejsce między Sybillą i profesor Babbling – wtrąciła nieco złośliwie. – Jak sądzisz, Aurigo?

Odchyliła się do tyłu na krześle i brodą wskazała na Trelawney, która owinięta szalami jak mumia, siedziała naburmuszona nad szklanką soku dyniowego. Obok niej profesor Powell z wymalowanym na twarzy wyrazem uprzejmego znudzenia słuchała jakiegoś niezwykle entuzjastycznego wywodu Batsheby.

Sinistra z trudem zachowała powagę.

– To nie było miłe, Hailey...

– Och, osobiście to ja przecież do żadnej z nich nic nie mam – zapewniła szybko dziewczyna.

Postawiła swoje krzesło na wszystkich czterech nogach i pochyliła się nad stołem.

– Ale nawet pan, Gustawie, musiał już zauważyć, że panna Powell szczerze gardzi nami wszystkimi. Nie zniży się, by odezwać się do Sybilli, z kolei do profesor Babbling musi czuć jakiś respekt z powodu wieku. Mamy więc prawie pewność, że nie popsuje uczty żadnym wyskokiem. Bo gdyby tak dostała miejsce obok Lizy...

Auriga skarciła ją wzrokiem, ale nie mogła ukryć rozbawienia. Nie mogła też się nie zgodzić.

– No, wiadomo, nie? – Hailey wzruszyła ramionami, po czym nagle zerwała się z miejsca. – Och, czy to nie pan Minister! – zawołała cicho, energicznie otrzepując szatę i poprawiając włosy. – Rolanda obiecała mnie przedstawić – wyjaśniła podekscytowana. – Idziesz ze mną, Aurigo?

– Znam Kingsleya.

Hailey tylko machnęła ręką i odbiegła, by poszukać pani Hooch.

– Trzpiot – mruknęła Sinistra, patrząc za nią pobłażliwie. Potem przeniosła wzrok na czarnoskórego czarodzieja w wytwornej śliwkowej szacie, który właśnie zmierzał do pustego krzesła, znajdującego się tuż obok miejsca dyrektora, prawie pośrodku stołu – tego krzesła, na którym zwykle zasiadał ktoś inny.

Shacklebolt pochwycił jej spojrzenie i skinął głową z uśmiechem. Auriga odpowiedziała tym samym.

– To starsze roczniki, tak? – zagadnął Gustaw, wskazując brodą na drzwi, przez które do sali zaczęli wsypywać się uczniowie.

– Yhym – odparła czarownica, odwracając się do niego pospiesznie. – Młodszych zaraz przyprowadzi Filius.

– A potem dacie tu ten kapelusz, który ich poprzydziela?

– Tak, Tiarę Przydziału…

Następny kwadrans spędziła na wyjaśnianiu Gustawowi specyfiki poszczególnych domów i odpowiadaniu na pytania, których nowy nauczyciel miał niezliczoną ilość.

Tymczasem uczniowie rozproszyli się po sali, zajmując miejsca, głośno witając się ze znajomymi i wymieniając się plotkami i wspomnieniami z wakacji, bo najwyraźniej nie wystarczył im na to cały dzień podróży pociągiem. Horacy i Pomona wstali, aby ich uciszyć i porozsadzać, ale zaraz sami zostali zasypani pytaniami i wciągnięci w rozmowy.

Jednak gdy w drzwiach stanęła dyrektor McGonagall, niosąc w ramionach stołek z jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle wyświechtaną Tiarą Przydziału, cały szum natychmiast ustał. Wszyscy natychmiast powracali za swoje stoły, a Minerwa uroczyście postawiła stołek na środku sali i odeszła, by usiąść obok Kingsleya. Za nią wkroczył dumny profesor Flitwick, prowadząc gromadę pierwszaków. Młodzież szeptała do siebie, wstając i wyciągając szyje, by lepiej widzieć nowych. Było ich znacznie więcej, niż zwykle, bo dołączyli do nich również ci, którzy z oczywistych względów nie mogli rozpocząć nauki w zeszłym roku. Wszyscy wyglądali na jednakowo przerażonych i z niepewnością pomieszaną z zachwytem rozglądali się dokoła, szczególnie podejrzliwie patrząc na Tiarę.

Prawie równocześnie z Flitwickiem zjawiła się Liza. W milczeniu wsunęła się za stół i usiadła obok Aurigi.

– Filius miał problemy z pierwszakami – wyjaśniła cicho, widząc jej pytające spojrzenie. – To chyba nie był najlepszy pomysł, żeby wprowadzał ich ktoś, kto jest niższy od niektórych z nich.

Sinistra przygryzła wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać.

– A ja myślałam, że Tiara spłonęła w czasie ostatniej bitwy – zauważyła szeptem Hailey, pochylając się w ich stronę.

– Udało nam się ją odnowić – odparła Liza. – Filius siedział nad tym całe lato. Zresztą, ona nie takie rzeczy już przeżywała...

– Naprawdę?

– Sza... – syknął Gustaw, bo właśnie za ostatnim pierwszakiem zamknęły się drzwi, a wszyscy uczniowie zamarli w oczekiwaniu. Nawet Liza spojrzała na Tiarę wyczekująco, jakby spodziewała się, że kapelusz zmienił zdanie i jednak zaśpiewa.

Ale on milczał, więc Filius spokojnie wyciągnął różdżkę i wskazał nią na swoje gardło, a potem rozwinął długi zwój pergaminu i odwrócił się do pierwszorocznych.

– Kiedy usłyszycie swoje nazwisko – powiedział głośno – podejdziecie tu i założycie na głowę Tiarę, która przydzieli was do odpowiedniego domu...

– A piosenka? – zdziwiła się półgłosem Hailey.

– Minerwa uprzedzała... – przypomniała Liza.

– Myślałam, że tak tylko mówi... Ale przydział będzie? Na pewno?

Sinistra wzruszyła ramionami. Co prawda Filius zrobił co w jego mocy, a sama Tiara obiecała, że wykona swój obowiązek, ale czy na pewno? Nawet Minerwa, sądząc po jej minie, miała wątpliwości.

– Bailey, Marius – odczytał piskliwie Flitwick, a drobny, jasnowłosy chłopiec wyszedł z tłumu i trzęsąc się, założył kapelusz i usiadł na stołku. Palce Lizy, zaciśnięte na szklance z sokiem, pobielały lekko. Usta McGonagall zacisnęły się w wąziutką kreskę. Cisza stawała się powoli nie do zniesienia.

I wreszcie jeden ze szwów rozdarł się. Tiara przemówiła:

– Slytherin!

Zdecydowanie jeszcze nigdy żaden przydział do Domu Węża nie był tak długo i entuzjastycznie oklaskiwany przez wszystkie domy, jak ten.

x

**U**czta była wspaniała, jak zwykle. Na półmiskach piętrzyły się góry rumianych frytek i złocistych ziemniaków, talerze pełne były kotletów w chrupiącej panierce, brązowych udek z kurczaka, kawałków soczystej pieczeni w jedwabistym sosie. Z rąk do rąk przechodziły salaterki z surówkami i sałatkami; dzbany kompotu i soku dyniowego pustoszały w zadziwiającym tempie.

Minerwa nie mogła przełknąć ani kęsa, siedziała więc sztywno, popijając wino i surowym wzrokiem lustrując Wielką Salę. Uczniowie zajadali się ze smakiem, co wcale nie przeszkadzało im w prowadzeniu ożywionych rozmów. Wyglądali na zadowolonych.

Jak dotąd wszystko szło dobrze.

„No, może prócz braku piosenki Tiary Przydziału" – pomyślała natychmiast McGonagall. – „Ale to może nawet i lepiej? Bo czy naprawdę trzeba przypominać o różnicach dzielących poszczególne domy? Poza tym czy tylko Krukoni są inteligentni, Gryfoni odważni, Puchoni pracowici, a Ślizgoni sprytni? Może coś się zmieni, jeśli kolejnym pokoleniom przestanie się zaraz na wstępie wpajać taką segregację? Cóż, czas pokaże..."

Jak na razie nic się nie zawaliło, zaklęcia trzymały, nawet Irytek się nie pokazywał – choć w tym akurat wypadku mogło to zwiastować jedynie kłopoty.

Minerwa nie była optymistką. Sama twierdziła, że jest realistką, trzeźwo i racjonalnie patrzącą na świat – choć inni nazwaliby to raczej zwyczajnym pesymizmem. Rzecz w tym, że obejmując stanowisko dyrektorki Hogwartu – i to w_ takich_ czasach – McGonagall ani przez chwilę nie łudziła się, że będzie łatwo. Przez pewien czas miała poważne wątpliwości, czy szkoła jest gotowa na przyjęcie uczniów we wrześniu i czy nie powinna raczej odłożyć rozpoczęcia roku o kilka tygodni czy nawet miesięcy, by zdążyć doprowadzić wszystko do porządku. Czarownica dokładnie analizowała każde za i przeciw i niestety – tych drugich było zdecydowanie więcej. Ale w końcu stało się. I teraz Minerwa nie mogła zrobić nic więcej, jak tylko patrzeć na swoich rozgadanych podopiecznych i hamować narastający gdzieś w środku niepokój.

– Może ciasta, Minnie?

– Nie, dziękuję, Filiusie.

– Coś panią gryzie, Minerwo?

Kobieta spojrzała na Kingsleya i lekko pokręciła głową.

– To naprawdę wielki sukces. Muszę przyznać, że nie byłem pewien, czy się pani uda, ale teraz widzę, że nie doceniałem umiejętności pani i pani pracowników.

– To Gryfonka, King – powiedział Flitwick, nakładając sobie na talerz kolejny kawałek ociekającego malinowym sosem sernika. – A jak Gryfonka się uprze, to już nie ma rady. Ja tam od razu wiedziałem, że kiedy Minerwa zajmie się szkołą, to nie będziemy długo czekać na jej otwarcie dla uczniów.

McGonagall uśmiechnęła się wymuszenie. Flitwick chyba to zauważył.

– Daj spokój, moja droga. Nadal sądzisz, że to za wcześnie? – zdziwił się nauczyciel zaklęć.

– Cóż – stwierdziła sucho – remont nie jest zakończony, w niektórych partiach zamku wciąż jest niebezpiecznie, nie mówiąc już o tym, że bariery ochronne są tak słabe, że każdy, przeciętny nawet czarodziej, z łatwością mógłby je złamać...

Shacklebolt przeszył ją badawczym spojrzeniem.

– Proszę uwierzyć, że będzie dobrze – powiedział. – Na wszystko przyjdzie kolej i jestem pewien, że pod pani dyrekturą Hogwart stanie na nogi szybciej, niż ktokolwiek przewiduje. Poza tym, rzecz jasna, w każdej sytuacji może pani liczyć na całkowite poparcie i pomoc Ministerstwa.

Flitwick roześmiał się głośno.

– Zdajesz sobie oczywiście sprawę jak to brzmi?

Kingsley odpowiedział uśmiechem.

– Sądzę, że wszystkich ludzi pokroju Umbridge już się pozbyliśmy.

Uniósł swój kieliszek.

– Za owocną współpracę – zaproponował toast.

Minerwa skinęła głową i podniosła swój.

– Za Hogwart – dodał Filius.

– Za Hogwart!

x


	5. 2x1

Za zbetowanie rozdziału serdecznie dziękuję **Panterze**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Z<strong>__za stołu prezydialnego Wielka Sala wyglądała zupełnie inaczej, niż kiedy się na nią patrzyło z szarego końca ławy Ravenclawu. Kiedy w zeszłym roku Auriga zaczynała pracę w Hogwarcie, długo nie mogła przyzwyczaić się do tego nowego punktu widzenia i czuła się bardzo nieswojo, siedząc wśród swoich dawnych profesorów i słuchając ich prywatnych rozmów, żartów i narzekań na uczniów. Jednak ponieważ do wszystkiego można przywyknąć, tak i do tego szybko przywykła. I szczerze mówiąc sama nie wiedziała, czy to dobrze._

– _Zestresowana? – zagadnęła siedząca obok niej Heloiza._

_Auriga spojrzała na nią i uśmiechnęła się ponuro._

– _Trochę – przyznała niechętnie, nie dodając, że coraz bardziej zastanawia się, co właściwie tutaj robi._

_Nigdy nie zamierzała wracać do Hogwartu, a już z pewnością nie w roli nauczycielki. Miała plany. Ambitne plany. Tylko co z tego, skoro dla ambitnej czarownicy po studiach astronomicznych – w dodatku skończonych na mugolskim uniwersytecie – nie było pracy w zawodzie? Kiedy w zeszłym roku zjawił się u niej Dumbledore ze swoją ofertą – jak dobry duch w najlepszym ku temu momencie – zdesperowana Sinistra nie wahała się długo. Z satysfakcją porzuciła dorywcze prace, bez żalu opuściła ponure wynajęte mieszkanie i mimo wszystkich wątpliwości i obaw, mimo tego nawet, że niespecjalnie lubiła dzieci, cieszyła się na myśl o nowym zajęciu – tymczasowym, rzecz jasna. Tymczasem minął jeden rok, a ona wciąż tutaj tkwiła. _

_Auriga westchnęła cicho._

– _Będzie dobrze – pocieszyła ją Liza. – Pamiętasz: nie daj się przekrzyczeć i za nic w świecie nie rzucaj klątwami... _

_Sinistra przewróciła oczami._

– _O, spójrz, kto idzie – zmieniła temat Vector. – Widziałaś klepsydry? Gryffindor na dzień dobry stracił dwadzieścia punktów, zdaje mi się, że wiem u kogo. _

_Auriga podążyła za jej wzrokiem i ujrzała zmierzającego w ich kierunku profesora Snape'a... A właściwie Severusa, gdyż nawet z nim Sinistra była już po imieniu. _

_Nie znała go zanim została nauczycielką, mgliście tylko pamiętała ze szkoły – chuderlawego, tłustowłosego chłopca, który zawsze nieco odstawał od reszty swojej ślizgońskiej paczki, notorycznie wysadzającego pracownię starego Slughorna, przez co większość jej lekcji na czwartym roku polegała na doprowadzaniu sali do stanu względnej używalności. Oczywiście później słyszała jakieś plotki. Gazety rozpisywały się o procesach, ale nastoletnia Auriga, zajęta własnymi sprawami, po stokroć ważniejszymi niż wojna, nie zwracała na nie większej uwagi. Może dlatego teraz nie miała wobec Snape'a żadnych uprzedzeń i, mimo że zdecydowanie nie zależało mu na wzbudzaniu sympatii, całkiem go lubiła. _

– _Dzień dobry – powiedziała, kiedy po krótkim wahaniu Severus zajął krzesło obok niej. Nie zdziwiła się za bardzo – alternatywą było towarzystwo Trelawney. _

_Snape odpowiedział oszczędnym skinieniem głowy i krótkim „bry". W przeciwieństwie do innych nauczycieli, on po wakacjach wcale nie wyglądał lepiej niż przed nimi. Był jak zwykle blady i ponury, czarne włosy smętnie zwisały mu wokół twarzy. Auriga nie zdziwiłaby się wcale, gdyby okazało się, że całe lato spędził w swojej pracowni. _

– _Jak pierwszoroczni? – zainteresowała się uprzejmie, próbując nawiązać rozmowę. _

– _Jak zwykle nieznośni – odparł Severus, krzywiąc się lekko. – Nie spodziewałem się niczego innego._

– _Kupili ten bełkot o „tajemnej sztuce warzenia"? – wtrąciła złośliwie Heloiza. _

_Snape spojrzał na nią wyniośle i zignorował zaczepkę. Spokojnie nalał sobie herbaty, a potem rozłożył przed sobą świeże wydanie jakiegoś czasopisma o eliksirach, osłaniając się nim jak parawanem, z miną obiecującą straszne tortury każdemu, kto ośmieli się mu przeszkadzać. _

_Auriga wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do rozmowy z bardziej towarzysko usposobioną Lizą. _

xxx

– **J**ak możesz w ogóle z nim rozmawiać?

– Daj spokój, zapytałam tylko, czy dalej będzie chodził na runy...

– Przecież to_ Ślizgon_!

– Całkiem w porządku facet.

– Cath! Jak możesz...

– Muszę. – W głosie dziewczyny nazwanej Cath zabrzmiała irytacja. – Poza nami w grupie nie ma już nikogo, bo Emma i Patrick przenieśli się do Beauxbatons, a Roderick zrezygnował...

– Co z tego? Naprawdę nie powinnaś zadawać się z tym wężem... Dzień dobry, pani profesor.

Heloiza odpowiedziała skinieniem głowy połączonym z karcącym spojrzeniem, które spowodowało, że przyjaciółka Cath uciekła wzrokiem w bok. Vector minęła uczennice i weszła do Wielkiej Sali, w której w najlepsze trwało śniadanie. Po kilku schodkach wspięła się na podwyższenie, na którym stał stół prezydialny, i stamtąd rozejrzała się po sali. To, co zobaczyła, niestety nie przedstawiało się najlepiej. Przy stołach poszczególnych domów wciąż było zbyt wiele pustych miejsc i Liza nawet w myślach nie mogła okłamywać się, że to dlatego, iż część uczniów zwyczajnie zaspała. Zresztą przy stole nauczycieli także dało się dostrzec wakaty – starannie zamaskowane nowymi członkami grona, ale wciąż dostrzegalne.

Jednaknawet jeśli już nigdy nie miało to wyglądać tak, jak wcześniej, to przecież wciąż jeszcze mogło być dobrze. Ponowne otwarcie Hogwartu dla uczniów to pierwszy krok w tę stronę.

– I jak ci wczoraj poszło? – zapytała pogodnie Auriga, kiedy Liza usiadła przy stole obok niej.

O dziwo, Sinistra uśmiechała się i wyglądała, jakby podzielała optymistyczne przewidywania przyjaciółki. A nawet jeśli nie, to jak zwykle całkiem przekonująco udawała.

– Dobrze – odpowiedziała Vector. – Chyba się cieszą, że to jednak ja, a nie taka Trelawney czy Powell.

– Pewnie nawet nie wiedzą, co im groziło – roześmiała się Sinistra, sięgając przez stół po dzbanek z kawą.

– Pewnie tak – zgodziła się Liza. – To naprawdę sympatyczne dzieciaki, wiesz? Szczerze mówiąc, myślałam, że będzie gorzej.

– No widzisz – rzuciła Auriga tonem „a nie mówiłam?".

– Na siódmym roku mam tylko osiem osób – ciągnęła Vector, nalewając sobie kawy. – Martha McAdams nie przyjechała, nie wiem dlaczego, i chyba będę musiała znowu odwiedzić jej rodziców... No i z dziewczyn zostały tylko Weasleyówna i Robinsonówna. Za to Jack Sloper wrócił, prawie go nie poznałam, bo jeszcze nie zniknęły te wszystkie zaklęcia, jakimi go z Minerwą zamaskowałyśmy...

– Sloper? – powtórzyła Auriga przyjemnie zaskoczona. Wiedziała, że John Sloper był jednym z pierwszych mugolaków, którzy w zeszłym roku trafili do Azkabanu. Lizie i Minerwie cudem tylko udało się wysłać jego syna i żonę mugolkę za granicę, zanim zajęła się nimi Komisja.

– Sądziłam, że po tym wszystkim John nie będzie chciał wrócić i pośle syna gdzie indziej! – powiedziała.

– Widać moje listy odniosły wreszcie jakiś skutek – stwierdziła ironicznie Heloiza. – Chociaż przypuszczam, że to raczej zasługa Kingsleya. Nic by z tego nie wyszło, gdyby nie zaproponował mu jego dawnej posady w Ministerstwie... – Liza przewróciła oczami, ale widać było, że i tak jest zadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy.

Sinistra uśmiechnęła się szeroko i uniosła swoją filiżankę w geście toastu.

Dalszą rozmowę przerwał nalot sów. Auriga przezornie nakryła swoją kawę dłonią, w samą porę, bo obok nakrycia Lizy niezgrabnie wylądowała mała płomykówka, gubiąc wkoło miękkie pierze. Sówka wyciągnęła przed siebie nóżkę, owiniętą wąskim paskiem pergaminu.

_Liz, wiem, że rozpoczął się rok szkolny i masz mnóstwo pracy, ale wpadnij do mnie, gdy będziesz miała chwilkę. R._ – głosił liścik.

Vector uniosła pytająco brwi, ale zwierzę nie udzieliło odpowiedzi na niezadane pytanie.

– Coś nie tak? – zapytała Auriga i Liza zorientowała się, że musiała mieć niewesołą minę. Westchnęła i pokręciła głową, mnąc papier w dłoni i chowając go do kieszeni szaty.

– Rosmerta – wyjaśniła lakonicznie.

Auriga ze zrozumieniem skinęła głową, jednak zanim zdążyła zadać pytanie, Liza zmieniła temat.

– Czym zaczynasz? – spytała.

– Teorią z mieszanym szóstym rokiem – odpowiedziała Sinistra, stwierdzając, że lepiej dać spokój listowi, skoro Vector sama nie chce o nim mówić. – A ty?

– Trzecioroczni. Nie powiem, jestem ciekawa... – rzuciła Liza, jednocześnie bezskutecznie próbując przegonić ze stołu sówkę, która już zdążyła ściągnąć na siebie uwagę siedzących najbliżej nauczycieli. Tylko Gustaw nie podniósł głowy, bezmyślnie przelewając łyżką swoją owsiankę. Minę miał taką, jakby sam nie do końca wiedział, co tutaj robi.

– Czy my też się tak denerwowałyśmy, gdy zaczynałyśmy? – mruknęła z rozbawieniem Sinistra. – Myślisz, że on się sprawdzi? – dodała, ściszając głos.

Vector wzruszyła ramionami, z niesmakiem odsuwając od siebie kawę z pływającymi w niej piórami.

– Cóż – odparła z roztargnieniem – gorszy od Carrowów już i tak nie będzie.

x

_...__**N**__auczanie jest fajne – _pisał nazajutrz Gustaw._ – No, śmiejcie się, śmiejcie... Powiem więcej – dzieci też są fajne, ot co! _

Przerwał i uśmiechnął się do siebie, wyobrażając sobie miny adresatów. Przez chwilę kontemplował tę wizję, przygryzając końcówkę długopisu, a potem znów pochylił się nad papierem.

..._szczególnie pierwszoroczni. Jak się okazało, większość z nich to dzieci mugolskiego pochodzenia, więc nieco obawiałem się, że mój przedmiot nie wyda im się zbyt pasjonujący, ale było całkiem zabawnie i chyba mogę powiedzieć, że udało mi się ich zainteresować. Wszyscy są tak otwarci i pełni zapału, że wprost nie mogę doczekać się kolejnych zajęć z nimi._

_Zupełnie inaczej jest ze starszymi uczniami. Wczoraj miałem lekcje z szóstymi i siódmymi klasami (ze wszystkich domów, prócz Slytherinu, którego po prawdzie nieco się obawiam) i kontrast jest wyraźnie dostrzegalny. Oni pozajmowali swoje miejsca w grobowej wręcz ciszy, patrząc na mnie z jakąś dziwną mieszaniną ciekawości i niechęci, jakby nie wiedzieli, czego mogą się spodziewać. Wydawali mi się strasznie smutni. Nie odzywali się za wiele, dopiero gdy później trochę się ośmielili, zaczęli narzekać na to, że w tym roku mugoloznawstwo znów jest obowiązkowe, i że szkoda na nie czasu. Trochę się tego spodziewałem, więc nie przejąłem się za bardzo. Przyznam, że to, co mnie najmocniej zdziwiło i przeraziło, to ich wiedza na temat mugoli, która w dużej mierze jest, krótko mówiąc, zerowa. Co prawda będę tu uczył jedynie kilka miesięcy, ale mam szczerą nadzieję, że uda mi się choć w części zmienić ich stan wiedzy i nastawienie. Rozmawiałem o tym z Aurigą Sinistrą (tutejszą nauczycielką astronomii), która jest jak dotąd jedną z niewielu osób traktujących mnie zupełnie normalnie, przyjaźnie, ale bez tego irytującego zdziwienia... Nie chcę powiedzieć, że spotkałem się tutaj z jakimiś uprzedzeniami, bo byłbym niesprawiedliwy! Wiadomo, niektórzy są zwyczajnie ciekawi, jak to jest być mną, zaś inni..._

Gustaw znowu przerwał i przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad odpowiednim doborem słów. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu inspiracji. W pokoju nauczycielskim było cicho i spokojnie. Profesor Babbling drzemała w swoim fotelu, a znudzona Hailey wyglądała przez okno, porzuciwszy lekturę jakiejś opasłej księgi. Prócz nich nie było tu nikogo. Ledwie przed chwilą wyszedł Filius, kolejny już raz przyjaźnie upewniając się czy Gustaw nie ma żadnych problemów i przypominając, że w razie czego jego drzwi są zawsze otwarte. W chwilę po nim pokój opuścił niekompletny sabat w składzie madame Sprout, Pomfrey i Pince, który część wieczoru – sądząc po natężeniu ukradkowych spojrzeń – spędził na beztroskim obgadywaniu nowego kolegi. Auriga, z którą Zieleziński rozmawiał przy popołudniowej kawie, poszła przygotować się do zajęć. Na moment do środka zajrzała wyraźnie poirytowana czymś profesor Liza Vector. Kobieta wymieniła kilka zdawkowych uwag z Hailey, po czym natychmiast wyszła, zabrawszy ze swego fotela stosik papierów, zostawiony tam dla niej przez dyrektorkę.

..._zaś inni mają mnie kompletnie gdzieś –_ dopisał Gustaw_ – na tym jednak cierpi jedynie moje ego._

_Trzeba wam wiedzieć, kochani, że hogwarcka kadra jest dość... osobliwa – tak, to najlepsze słowo..._

– Cóż też pan tam pisze tak zawzięcie?

Gustaw uniósł głowę znad kartki, odruchowo przesłaniając ją dłonią. Hailey, która beztrosko opierała się o jego... a właściwie o _czyjś_ fotel, który zajmował, i bezczelnie patrzyła mu przez ramię, roześmiała się głośno.

– Nie musi pan tak się kryć – powiedziała. – I tak kompletnie nic z tego nie zrozumiem.

– Przyzwyczajenie – wyjaśnił zakłopotany mężczyzna. – Piszę do rodziny.

– Do Polski? – zainteresowała się.

Gustaw przytaknął krótko.

– Chce się pan pochwalić wrażeniami?

– Raczej uporządkować myśli.

– Acha... – westchnęła ze zrozumieniem dziewczyna, po czym odsunęła się od fotela i znowu podeszła do okna.

Gustaw ponownie pochylił się nad listem i przebiegł wzrokiem ostatnie akapity. Z niejakim zdziwieniem zorientował się, że zrozumienie z nich czegokolwiek może okazać się dla adresatów nieco trudne...

– Z czego się pan śmieje? – zapytała natychmiast Hailey.

Mężczyzna tylko pokręcił głową.

– Z niczego – mruknął. Starannie poskładał niedokończony list i schował go do kieszeni, po czym uśmiechnął się do Hailey, która tylko czekała, aż zwróci na nią uwagę. – A jak pani się tu podoba?

x

**L**abirynty korytarzy... Plątanina rozmaitych przejść, krzyżujących się ze sobą w najdziwniejszych kombinacjach tylko po to, by wreszcie zakończyć się ślepym zaułkiem w jakimś zapomnianym zakątku zamku. Przemieszczające się schody, na pierwszy rzut oka przypominające te z grafik Eschera, prowadzące za każdym razem gdzie indziej. Chaos pokoi i sal, tysiące drzwi donikąd. Magia aż wisiała w powietrzu, nawet jeśli nieco przytłumiło ją zniszczenie i starość.

Gustaw całym sobą chłonął atmosferę zamku, jednocześnie notując w pamięci położenie co ciekawszych zakamarków i obiecując sobie odwiedzić je jeszcze raz ze szkicownikiem. Był oczarowany. Z miny jego towarzyszki można było wyczytać, że ona trochę mniej. Nie przeszkadzało jej to jednak w beztroskim rozprawianiu o... wszystkim, jak się Gustawowi zdawało.

Zaczęła od obszernej relacji ze swoich pierwszych lekcji, spostrzeżeń na temat uczniów i nowych współpracowników oraz Hogwartu i zmian, jakie w nim zaszły od czasu, gdy Hailey sama była uczennicą. Budząc cichą zazdrość mężczyzny, wspominała swoje lata szkolne, mówiła o nauce magii, o quidditchu, o wycieczkach do Hogsmeade i włóczęgach po zamku. W pewnej chwili, opowiadając z żalem o widokach roztaczających się z zawalonej podczas bitwy Wieży Astronomicznej, zatrzymała się jak wryta, a potem, równie nagle, roześmiała się głośno. Zaskoczony Gustaw spojrzał na nią pytająco, a wtedy wyjaśniła, że właśnie zorientowała się, że jest już dobrze po dziesiątej i wystraszyła, że powinna być z powrotem w dormitorium.

– Wciąż nie mogę przyzwyczaić się, że nie muszę wracać do pokoju przed ciszą nocną! – wyznała ze śmiechem.

Zieleziński słuchał jej opowieści z przyjemnością, jednocześnie rozglądając się ciekawie. Wzdłuż ścian ciągnęły się niekończące rusztowania wyczarowane za pomocą zaklęć, podłogi pokrywały kobierce zapylonych i poplamionych folii ochronnych, a niektóre partie zamku ogrodzono wściekle żółtymi taśmami z napisem „uwaga, niebezpieczeństwo" – potem, jak mówiła Hailey, dodano magiczne bariery, kiedy okazało się, że ów napis więcej osób zachęca niż odstrasza. Idąc korytarzem, nikt nie mógł być pewien, czy nagle nie osypie mu się na głowę kawał sufitu albo czy pod jego stopami nie otworzy się nagle piekielna czeluść, przez którą spadnie kilka pięter niżej – bądź wyżej, bo czemu by nie? Ponownie uśpione po bitwie zbroje były jeszcze bardziej niestabilne niż wcześniej i skłonne do przewracania się nawet bez destrukcyjnego wpływu Irytka, schody miały zwyczaj utykania pomiędzy kondygnacjami, niektóre sale lekcyjne tajemniczo zniknęły, inne pojawiały się jedynie w piątki po południu. Magia budynku szalała, jakby w ramach protestu wobec tego, co z nim zrobiono, i trzeba było jeszcze wiele trudu, by doprowadzić go do porządku.

– Szkoda, że nie widziałeś tego wcześniej – powiedziała Hailey z żalem. – Hogwart był taki piękny!

– _Jest _piękny – odparł Gustaw, chociaż po cichu żałował, że sam nie miał porównania.

W końcu, gdy Hailey zaczęła długie zdania przetykać jeszcze dłuższymi napadami ziewania, Zieleziński odprowadził ją do jej komnat.

– Przepraszam – rzuciła już z ręką na klamce. – Chyba za dużo gadam, co? – Przewróciła oczami i roześmiała się, kiedy mężczyzna żywo zaprzeczył. – Jesteś absolutnie niesamowity – oznajmiła. – Niewielu ludzi potrafi znieść moje gadulstwo, a ty nie dość, że znosiłeś je przez cały wieczór, to jeszcze naprawdę wydawałeś się mnie słuchać!

– Słuchałem – zapewnił Zieleziński. – To wcale nie było specjalnie trudne.

– W każdym bądź razie dziękuję – powiedziała. – Dobranoc, Gustawie. Kolorowych snów.

Kiedy zamknęły się za nią drzwi, mężczyzna przez chwilę zastanawiał się, w jakiej części zamku w ogóle się znajduje. Określiwszy mniej więcej swoje położenie, ruszył w drogę powrotną do swoich komnat, całą siłą woli powstrzymując się, by co i rusz nie skręcać w jakieś nieznane, pogrążone w półmroku wąskie korytarze, które przywodziły mu na myśl czytane w dzieciństwie powieści i kusiły obietnicą tajemnicy.

Przy jednym z takich korytarzy Gustaw natknął się na panią Norris. Kotka dumnie wyłoniła się z cienia, obrzuciła nauczyciela krzywym spojrzeniem i oddaliła się szybko, chwiejąc na boki jak kaczka.

Gustaw szedł dalej niespiesznie, wsłuchany w postukiwanie i świszczenie uśpionego zamku. Za oknem porywisty wiatr przetaczał po niebie czarne chmury, płomienie świec chwiały się w przeciągu...

I zgasły.

Zaskoczony Zieleziński podskoczył niespokojnie. Jego dłoń odruchowo dotknęła ściany, jakby chciała na niej szukać włącznika światła, i zaraz opadła szybko, kiedy mężczyzna zorientował się, gdzie jest. Prawie natychmiast przypomniał sobie, że profesor Flitwick wspominał mu, że dla oszczędności o jedenastej na korytarzach gasi się światło. Zaabsorbowany tysiącem innych rzeczy Gustaw musiał o tym zapomnieć.

„Idiota" – przeklął się w myślach. Owszem, wiedział, gdzie mieszka, a w ciągu tych kilku dni, które minęły od jego przybycia do szkoły, zdążył wyryć sobie w pamięci kilkanaście charakterystycznych punktów, według których się kierował, ale cóż – teraz było ciemno. Gustaw pluł sobie w brodę, że nie pomyślał wcześniej, by się jakoś przygotować. Wystarczyłaby jego kieszonkowa latarka, którą w świecie mugoli praktycznie zawsze miał pod ręką! Obecność magii zdecydowanie rozleniwiała i ogłupiała.

„No, nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem... eliksirem czy jak to tutaj mówią..." – pomyślał, oddychając głęboko. Był na drugim piętrze, za nim na lewo znajdowały się schody, przed nim korytarz, który kończył się barierą. Zatem musiał iść prosto, przed ową barierą skręcić w lewo, potem wejść w wąską klatkę schodową, po schodach wspiąć się na trzecie piętro i wyjść niedaleko swojej sali, a stamtąd droga była już prosta. Nic skomplikowanego.

Zieleziński raźno ruszył przed siebie i prawie natychmiast się potknął. Coś miauknęło donośnie i umknęło mu spod nóg, prawie przyprawiając o zawał serca. Mężczyzna zaklął pod nosem i ostrożnie zrobił kolejny krok, rękoma na wszelki wypadek macając przestrzeń przed sobą. Kilka razy o mało co nie wpadł na ścianę, ale w gruncie rzeczy posuwał się w odpowiednim kierunku. Bez większych problemów znalazł też miejsce, gdzie miał skręcić – po prostu odbił się od magicznej bariery nałożonej na przejście. Co jakiś czas półksiężyc wynurzał się zza chmur i oświetlał korytarz bladym blaskiem, by zaraz znów zniknąć, zostawiając Gustawowi przed oczami tylko migocące widmo. Kotka pana Filcha czasem się pokazywała i, świecąc w ciemności oczami, towarzyszyła mu w milczeniu. Zieleziński miał głupie wrażenie, jakby stał się bohaterem jakiegoś absurdalnego horroru.

Nagle, akurat kiedy księżyc znów się schował, w rzadkim mroku coś się poruszyło. Pierwsza zatrzymała się pani Norris, stawiając pognieciony ogon w słup i nadstawiając uszu. Gustaw również się zatrzymał, mrużąc oczy, by dostrzec cokolwiek.

– Jest tu kto? – zapytał niepewnie.

Coś przemknęło z jego lewej strony, zadudniły ciężkie kroki, jakby z obu stron naraz. Zdezorientowany odwrócił się, ale zdążył tylko przyuważyć koniec ogona pani Norris znikającej za rogiem, a potem korytarz zalało blade światło i ktoś złapał go za ramię, wołając tryumfalnie:

– A-cha! Mam cię!

Zdumiony Zieleziński odwrócił się i zamrugał, oślepiony blaskiem lampy, którą woźny Filch trzymał tuż przed jego nosem.

– Och... To pan, profesorze! – zdziwił się cieć. – Co pan tu robi?

– Wracam do siebie – odparł Gustaw. – Czy mógłby pan...?

– A, tak...

Cieć puścił go i odsunął lampę, która zamigotała łagodnie. Filch przesunął nią wokół siebie, oświetlając kamienne ściany.

– To pan przyszedł od strony Wieży Gryffindoru? – zapytał.

– Nie, chyba nie...

– A niech to – mruknął ze złością. – Jakiś uczeń, wiedziałem! Nie mogą wytrzymać, żeby się nie wałęsać, a jak który wreszcie wpadnie w jakąś dziurę, to będzie na mnie albo na nauczycieli, że nie upilnowali – zrzędził. – Ja tam od zawsze mówię, że porządne lanie nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodziło... Sprać tak jednego z drugim, a zaraz by im się odechciało łazęgi.

Od konieczności udzielenia odpowiedzi wybawił Gustawa powrót pani Norris. Kotka miauknęła przeciągle, jakby z wyrzutem, a potem otarła się przymilnie o nogi właściciela.

– Pogoniłaś go, moja śliczna? – zapytał czule Filch. – Następnym razem go złapiemy... A pan, panie Gustawie – zwrócił się do nauczyciela – też nie powinien się pałętać samemu po korytarzach i to po ciemku. Oszczędności! – prychnął. – Im to dobrze, bo sobie zapalą różdżkę, wcale nie pomyślą o in...

Pani Norris miauknęła cicho i cieć urwał w pół słowa. Gustaw spojrzał na niego pytająco, ale Filch przyłożył palec do ust i przytłumił blask lampy dłonią, cofając się do jakiejś wnęki w ścianie. Zieleziński poczuł, że kotka ociera się o jego nogi i zrozumiał, że powinien zrobić to samo. Ledwie wcisnął się w kąt, usłyszał kroki. W korytarzu pojawiło się małe światełko, które zaczęło zbliżać się ostrożnie.

– Kto się tu chowa? – zapytał spokojny, kobiecy głos.

– Profesor Sinistra! – jęknął Filch z rezygnacją, wyłażąc z kryjówki i unosząc lampę. – Pewno nie widziała pani tego smarkacza, co się tu kręcił, hę?

– Nie, Argusie... – urwała, bo w tej chwili również Gustaw wnurzył się z cienia. Popatrzyła na niego zdumiona.

– Ja właśnie wracam do siebie – wytłumaczył szybko. – Zwiedzałem i zapomniałem o ciszy nocnej.

– Och, jasne... – powiedziała. – Nie ma pan lampki?

– Hm, zapomniałem – przyznał.

– Cóż, odprowadzę pana. Argusie, myślę, że pan też powinien wracać do siebie. Duchy dziś dyżurują i z pewnością pana obudzą, gdyby coś się działo.

– Jeszcze trochę pochodzę... – zaprzeczył Filch, a potem skłonił się lekko i odszedł powoli za panią Norris.

Auriga westchnęła cicho i ruszyła w drugą stronę, a Zieleziński za nią. Maleńkie światełko jej różdżki zadziwiająco dokładnie oświetlało cały korytarz, jednak Gustaw przypuszczał, że to tylko po to, by on widział, gdzie idzie. Sama Sinistra zdawała się nie potrzebować światła – szła szybko i pewnie, jakby przemierzała własne czteropokojowe mieszkanie, a nie ogromny, mroczny zamek.

– Naprawdę musicie patrolować nocą korytarze? – zapytał Gustaw.

Auriga zerknęła na niego z uśmiechem.

– Od czasu do czasu trzeba, ale Argus zwyczajnie lubi polować na uczniów. Pewnie już się panu pożalił na obowiązujący tu zakaz stosowania kar cielesnych?

– Istotnie, porządne lanie i tak dalej... A pani? Co pani robi tutaj o tej porze?

Czarownica zmrużyła oczy, wciąż się uśmiechając. Gustaw uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło.

– Przepraszam, głupi jestem – mruknął. – Pani ma lekcje!

– Właśnie szłam po pierwszorocznych – przytaknęła.

– Ale o tej porze? Przecież jutro będą nieprzytomni!

– Tylko przez pierwsze tygodnie – uspokoiła go. – Wie pan, lekcje o północy, na szczycie Wieży... No, tak żeby była Atmosfera i Tajemnica, koniecznie takie z dużej litery – zniżyła głos, a Gustaw roześmiał się. – Potem zajęcia będą wcześniej – wyjaśniła już normalnie. – Zimą po kolacji , wiosną o dziesiątej wieczorem, no i teoria też jest w ciągu dnia, więc nie zabieram im czasu na sen. Inaczej Poppy do spółki z radą nadzorczą i rodzicami by mnie zamordowali... No, ale już jesteśmy, a ja powinnam iść, zanim uczniowie pomyślą, że mogą wrócić do łóżek. Dobranoc panu, Gustawie.

Odeszła szybko, stukając obcasami na kamiennej podłodze.

xxx

_**P**ogoda nie sprzyjała obserwacjom, więc tej nocy Sinistra skończyła zajęcia wcześniej niż zwykle. Odprowadziła rozespanych uczniów do domów, a sama wybrała okrężną drogę powrotną – spacer po pustych korytarzach zamku zawsze pomagał jej zebrać myśli. Jeszcze w czasach gdy była uczennicą, często popołudniami wymykała się z dormitorium i godzinami snuła po szkole. Rzecz jasna zawsze starała się wracać przed ciszą nocną, więc może dlatego nawet teraz, kiedy nocna włóczęga była dla niej najzupełniej legalna, wciąż miała ten sam posmak tajemnicy i magii._

_Wzrok Aurigi przyciągnął ruch w zaciemnionym końcu korytarza, do jej uszu doleciał cichy szelest i odgłos kroków. Sinistra westchnęła w duchu i sięgnęła do kieszeni po różdżkę, zastanawiając się, czy nie lepiej byłoby po prostu udać, że nic nie widziała i odejść. Nigdy jakoś nie bawiło jej przyłapywanie uczniów na nocnych wojażach czy schadzkach. _

_Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek zdecydować, pogrążony w półmroku korytarz zalało blade światło zaklęcia Lumos. Auriga odruchowo zmrużyła oczy._

– _Sinistra? – usłyszała znajomy głos. _

– _Severus – zdziwiła się. – Co tutaj robisz? _

_Co prawda wiedziała, że Snape ma w zwyczaju patrolować korytarze, co w praktyce oznaczało zwykle polowania na nieprzestrzegających regulaminu Gryfonów, ale nie natykała się na niego zbyt często. Bądź co bądź zamek był duży, a Wieża Astronomiczna znajdowała się bardzo daleko od lochów. _

_Severus opuścił nieco różdżkę, by nie świecić jej w oczy. W blasku zaklęcia jego twarz poorana była głębokimi cieniami i wyglądała jeszcze gorzej niż zwykle. _

– _Mam patrol – wyjaśnił lakonicznie, potwierdzając domysły Aurigi. – A ty? Nie powinnaś przypadkiem pracować, zamiast włóczyć się po korytarzach?_

– _Już skończyłam zajęcia – odpowiedziała sucho. – Właśnie odprowadziłam pierwszorocznych i teraz wracam do siebie. Ty też byś mógł, uczniowie z pewnością przeżyją jedną noc bez twojej troskliwej opieki – dodała złośliwie, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. _

_Snape obdarzył ją nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem, ale nie zrobiło to na niej wrażenia. _

– _Daj spokój. – Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. _

– _Jeżeli kogoś widziałaś..._

_Pokręciła głową. _

– _Nie. Naprawdę nie, Severusie._

_Mężczyzna przez chwilę patrzył na nią z irytacją, w końcu jednak stwierdził, że nie warto tracić czasu na jałową dyskusję i tylko skinął głową._

– _W takim razie dobranoc, Sinistra – mruknął krótko, gasząc różdżkę._

– _Dobranoc, Severusie – westchnęła, odchodząc w swoją stronę._

xxx

**O**d kiedy Auriga pamiętała, lubiła te ciche godziny po śniadaniu, kiedy jako jedna z niewielu żywych osób w zamku nie miała żadnych zajęć. A przynajmniej lubiła je w pierwszych tygodniach roku szkolnego, zanim zaczynały ją nudzić – zwykle dość szybko zaczynała przeklinać swój wywrócony do góry nogami grafik, który prawie całkowicie wykluczał ją z wszelkich przejawów życia towarzyskiego, toczącego się wieczorami w pokoju nauczycielskim albo komnatach prywatnych profesorów.

Jednak zanim to następowało, Sinistra lubiła po śniadaniu spacerować po pustych korytarzach i rozmawiać z portretami, po wakacjach stęsknionymi za ludzkim towarzystwem, albo – tak jak miała zamiar zrobić to teraz – zaszywać się w pokoju nauczycielskim i w spokoju pić kawę oraz sprawdzać wypracowania czy przygotowywać testy.

Tylko w zeszłym roku nie spacerowała, bo zbyt bała się natknąć na dyrektora, który swoim zwyczajem patrolował korytarze albo po prostu szedł do gabinetu czy biblioteki. Nie siedziała w pokoju, w którym lubili przebywać Carrowowie, nie omijały ją rozrywki, tylko tajne zebrania, a zamiast nudy dręczyła głęboka depresja...

Auriga potrząsnęła głową, jakby chciała w ten sposób odegnać przykre myśli. Właściwie już się do nich przyzwyczaiła. W przeciwieństwie do tych wesołych, zawsze były gdzieś pod ręką, gotowe przyczepić się do każdego najbłahszego skojarzenia...

Magiczny dzwon na dziedzińcu zadzwonił głośno, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia. Hogwart powoli zaczął wypełniać się zwyczajnym hałasem, jaki wywołuje duża ilość młodzieży, która chce powetować sobie minione godziny przymusowego milczenia. Schody momentalnie zaroiły się od uczniów, spieszących się na kolejne zajęcia i żywo plotkujących z przyjaciółmi, a Sinistra pożałowała, że nie wyszła chwilę wcześniej, by uniknąć tłoku. Ścisk i harmider zdecydowanie nie należały do tych rzeczy, za którymi tęskniła w wakacje.

O dziwo, były inne. Lekcje, sprawdziany, rozregulowany sprzęt i pary obściskujące się na... „Cóż, na Wieży Astronomicznej w najbliższym czasie nikt się nie będzie obściskiwał, ale uczniowie są kreatywni" – pomyślała Auriga pogodnie. Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu naprawdę cieszyła się na myśl o sprawdzaniu stosów wypracowań, żmudnym poprawianiu map i nużącym tłumaczeniu namolnym uczniom w kółko tego samego. Kryła się za tym cicha nadzieja, że zwyczajne życie i nawał obowiązków pozwolą jej wreszcie przestać myśleć o sprawach, o których pragnęła zapomnieć.

Tłok i hałas narastały w miarę, jak Auriga zbliżała się do głównych schodów, by wreszcie w rejonach sali mugoloznawstwa osiągnąć apogeum. I nawet, jak zauważyła czarownica po chwili, nie chodziło o to, że uczniów było tu więcej niż przy innych klasach, a o to, że każdy gadał za trzech. Do tego z sali lekcyjnej dobiegała głośna muzyka. Sinistra rozpoznała utwór, ale nie potrafiła nazwać tytułu ani wykonawcy. Zaintrygowana podeszła bliżej i zajrzała przez wpółotwarte drzwi.

Kiedy Charity jeszcze żyła, Auriga i Liza czasem wpadały do niej na długiej przerwie, żeby wypić kawę i posłuchać płyt w mugolskim odtwarzaczu, który Burbage jakimś cudem udało się zmusić do działania. W zeszłym roku Sinistra była tu tylko raz, po to, by uprzątnąć salę i zamknąć ją na cztery spusty. Potem na obraz przytulnej klasy Charity nałożył się trudny do zapomnienia widok pracowni Alecto Carrow: makabrycznych obrazków, którymi poobklejane były ściany, przerażonych uczniów i zerkającej na nich zza katedry, pławiącej się w samozadowoleniu nauczycielki. Dlatego teraz, mimo że Auriga wiedziała czego się spodziewać, poczuła zaskoczenie.

Sala wyglądała trochę inaczej, niż kiedy uczyła w niej Charity, ale główne elementy się nie zmieniły – na samym środku stał stolik, a na nim odtwarzacz, z którego płynęła muzyka. Nieco dalej, oparty niedbale o ławkę, stał Gustaw, otoczony wianuszkiem rozbawionej młodzieży ze starszych klas. Wszyscy gadali jeden przez drugiego.

Auriga uśmiechnęła się nieświadomie, czując nieznośne dławienie w gardle. Patrzyła jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem wycofała się cicho.

x

**P**okój nauczycielski był pusty, jak zwykle o tej porze. Myślami wciąż będąc w sali mugoloznawstwa, Sinistra zaparzyła sobie kawę i przysunęła swój fotel pod okno. Parapet był tu dość nisko, więc miała dobry widok na mokre od deszczu błonia i powleczone szaroburymi chmurami niebo. Na kolanach rozłożyła sobie plik notatek ze swych ostatnich obserwacji, które miała zamiar przejrzeć i uporządkować, ale na razie nie miała ochoty się nimi zajmować. Zamyślona wpatrywała się w chmury, które tu i ówdzie przerzedzały się, a słońce podmalowywało je bladą żółcią i wyrywało się dalej, złocąc mokrą trawę i kwiaty. Lato, niezwykle gorące tego roku, kończyło się i ustępowało miejsca mokrej i zimnej jesieni.

Cicho szczęknęły drzwi i Auriga spojrzała w ich stronę, zastanawiając się przelotnie, kto o tej porze może mieć okienko. Nieco zaskoczył ją widok Minerwy, obarczonej jak zwykle stosem papierzysk i kilkoma grubymi książkami. Zaraz za nią do środka wsunęła się niepewnie rudowłosa dziewczyna, w której Sinistra natychmiast rozpoznała Ginny Weasley. Gryfonka zauważyła ją i przywitała, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.

– Dzień dobry – powiedziała McGonagall pogodnie, odkładając papiery na stół. – Jak pierwszoroczni? Byłaś może w Wielkiej Sali? – spytała, ściszając głos.

– Nie. Coś nie tak?

– Osłony znowu trochę osłabły, miałam nadzieję, że może... – urwała, zerkając na uczennicę.

– Zostawić was same? – zapytała Auriga szybko.

– Nie, chyba że panna Weasley koniecznie chce porozmawiać na osobności? – Dyrektorka spojrzała na nią pytająco, ale dziewczyna pokręciła głową przecząco.

– Chciałam tylko pomówić o pomyśle Hermiony – wyjaśniła.

– Oczywiście, kilka dni temu panna Granger przysłała mi dość obszerny list wraz z zarysem całego przedsięwzięcia – powiedziała Minerwa.

– Siedziała nad tym całe lato. Bardzo jej zależy, zresztą zna ją pani, pani profesor...

– Panna Granger zawsze bardzo dbała o dobre wyniki egzaminów. Czy wybiera się na jakieś studia, jeśli mogę spytać?

Auriga nie była zaskoczona, kiedy Ginny potaknęła i powiedziała:

– Chce zostać uzdrowicielką. Miejsce ma już załatwione, nie było z tym żadnych problemów, ale ona uważa, że bardziej w porządku byłoby, gdyby startowała jak wszyscy, z punktami z owutemów.

Przez wąskie usta dyrektorki przemknął cień uśmiechu. Ginny czekała w napięciu.

– Więc jak?

– Mam nadzieję, że panna Granger zdaje sobie sprawę, że to będzie dość skomplikowane...

– Och, to tylko jedne zajęcia tygodniowo! To chyba nie jest duże obciążenie dla żadnego z profesorów – zdziwiła się dziewczyna z lekką irytacją. – To ważne, pani profesor, nie tylko dla Hermiony, ale dla reszty. Nie każdy jest tak zdolny i zdeterminowany, jak ona, żeby nadrobić wszystko samemu...

– Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, panno Weasley – przerwała jej McGonagall. – I bynajmniej moja uwaga nie odnosiła się do nauczycieli, a do twoich przyjaciół właśnie. Studia magiczne już na pierwszym stopniu pochłaniają zwykle dość dużo czasu i energii.

Ginny zamrugała gwałtownie.

– Organizacja zajęć dodatkowych w szkole i dodatkowych egzaminów w czerwcu nie przekraczają naszych możliwości – mówiła dalej Minerwa. – Rzecz jasna muszę jeszcze zapytać o zgodę resztę nauczycieli, ale sądzę, że nie będą mieli nic przeciwko.

– Więc zgadza się pani, pani profesor?

– Chyba właśnie powiedziałam, że tak, panno Weasley.

Gryfonka uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Panna Granger otrzyma mój list do poniedziałku, pozostali powinni spodziewać się informacji do końca miesiąca, ale pewnie pani powiadomi ich wcześniej.

– Oczywiście, zaraz do nich napiszę!

– Proponowałabym odłożyć to na wieczór. Zdaje się, że za kwadrans ma pani zaklęcia?

– Oczywiście, już idę. Dziękuję bardzo!

Ucieszona Ginny wyszła szybko i Auriga była prawie pewna, że zaraz za drzwiami zaczęła skakać z radości. Minerwa odprowadziła ją wzrokiem, a potem spojrzała na Sinistrę.

– Co o tym sądzisz? – zagadnęła.

– To cudowny pomysł!

Dyrektorka uśmiechnęła się krzywo, ale była raczej zadowolona.

– Nie mów na razie innym – rzuciła. – Czekam, co powie na to rada nadzorcza.

– Jeszcze nie wiedzą? – zdziwiła się Auriga.

– Napisałam do nich przedwczoraj. Nie zdążyli mi dać odpowiedzi.

– A jeśli się nie zgodzą? Pannie Weasley powiedziałaś...

Minerwa zerknęła na nią ironicznie.

– Teraz już nie mają wyjścia.

xxx

– _**A **więc to prawda – stwierdziła Auriga głosem wypranym z wszelkich emocji._

_Spojrzała na Lizę, ta jednak uciekała wzrokiem gdzieś w bok, jakby bała się tego, co może zobaczyć w oczach Sinistry. Czarownica dość gwałtownie zaciągnęła się kolejnym już papierosem i strząsnęła popiół do popielniczki z taką złością, jakby czuła do niego jakąś osobistą urazę. Najwyraźniej w pewien sposób ją to uspokajało. _

_Sinistra zazdrościła jej tego gniewu. Sama już go nie czuła, była najzupełniej obojętna, jakby ktoś wydrążył jej wnętrze i zostawił tylko pustą, kruchą skorupkę. Miała wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila i po prostu się rozpadnie._

– _A więc to prawda – powtórzyła bezbarwnie, by przerwać ciężką ciszę. – Nie sądziłam, że tak to się potoczy. _

– _Domyślaliśmy się, że Sama-Wiesz-Kto przejmie Hogwart – zauważyła Liza cicho. _

_Auriga nieznacznie skinęła głową. Żeby zająć czymś ręce, podniosła stojący na parapecie kubek z herbatą i parząc sobie język upiła kilka łyków, zupełnie nie czując smaku. Nie ufając drżącym dłoniom, szybko odstawiła naczynie. Jej spojrzenie jak magnes przyciągnął lśniący w oddali w słońcu kurhan, kontrastujący z czernią drzew w Zakazanym Lesie. Nie chciała na niego patrzeć, ale nie mogła zmusić się, by odwrócić wzrok._

– _Nie spodziewałam się... – urwała, by zapanować nad zdławionym głosem. – Nie spodziewałam się, że po tym wszystkim on ośmieli się tutaj wrócić._

– _Tego chyba nikt się nie spodziewał – zgodziła się Vector, nieco uspokojona opanowaniem przyjaciółki. – Co zamierzasz? – zapytała. _

– _To znaczy?_

– _Odejdziesz?_

_Auriga spojrzała na nią gwałtownie._

– _Postanowiłyśmy, że cokolwiek się stanie, zostajemy, prawda? – zapytała ostro._

– _Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałaś..._

– _Czy dla ciebie to cokolwiek zmienia? – przerwała jej._

– _Dla mnie nie – odparła Liza spokojnie._

– _Dla mnie tym bardziej. Minerwa ma rację, skoro Czarny Pan nie pozbył się nas na samym początku, musimy zostać ze względu na uczniów. Dopóki śmierciożerców jest tylko trzech, może będziemy mieli tu jeszcze coś do powiedzenia... Dopóki nie podzielimy losu Charity i na nasze miejsce nie przyjdzie ich więcej..._

– _Dopóki będziemy mogli – ucięła Liza twardo, gasząc papierosa o ściankę popielniczki. – Rozumiem. Powiedz mi jednak, co ze Snape'em?_

_Na dźwięk tego nazwiska kobieta drgnęła niespokojnie. _

– _Będziesz chciała z nim porozmawiać, prawda? – zapytała Liza szorstko. – I co mu powiesz? Masz jeszcze jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, Aurigo? ...Na Merlina, ktoś musi ci to powiedzieć... Przestań się łudzić! To zdrajca i śmierciożerca, on..._

– _Wiem!_

xxx

– **D**laczego panowie znowu tu siedzą? – zapytała ostro Heloiza, splatając ręce na piersi.

– Przerwę mamy – burknął w odpowiedzi chuderlawy mężczyzna, oparty nonszalancko o ścianę. Miał na sobie brudny, roboczy kombinezon, a w ręce trzymał butelkę z ciemnego szkła, z której co jakiś czas leniwie pociągał. Liza mogła się założyć, że nie zawierała ona wody. Różdżka mężczyzny leżała jakiś metr dalej, porzucona niedbale wśród innych narzędzi do pracy.

Vector groźnie zmrużyła oczy.

– Profesor McGonagall nie płaci panom za przerwy – fuknęła. – Do roboty, ale już!

– Ale...

– Przerwa będzie, jak panowie skończą, nie wcześniej.

Odpowiedział jej zgodny jęk, wydobywający się z trzech przepitych gardeł. Liza zmierzyła mężczyzn pełnym politowania spojrzeniem. Wyglądali, jakby się mieli zaraz poprzewracać – nic dziwnego, skoro pewnie wczoraj, jak wiele razy wcześniej, zaraz po pracy poszli do Trzech Mioteł albo Świńskiego Łba.

Gdyby Liza trochę lepiej znała świat mugoli i orientowała się w krążących w nim stereotypach, mogłaby dojść do wniosku, że pod pewnymi względami mugole i czarodzieje nie różnią się wcale. Owszem, budowlańcy magiczni zamiast wielkich, hałaśliwych maszyn do pracy używali różdżek, ale bądź co bądź byli tylko ludźmi i dlatego pracowali tak, by się przypadkiem nie przemęczyć, nie mogli niczego zacząć bez odpowiedniego zapasu zimnego piwa pod ręką i mniej więcej co pół godziny urządzali sobie przerwę na papierosa. Od czasu do czasu udawało im się coś naprawić, ale równie często coś psuli, a to pozbawiając całe skrzydło ciepłej wody, a to całkowicie odcinając dojście do którejś z wież...

Liza naprawdę nie oczekiwała cudów. Miała świadomość, że przez ostatnie cztery miesiące zrobiono bardzo dużo – odbudowano mury zewnętrzne, wyremontowano cały hol, Wielką Salę, kilkanaście głównych komnat i korytarzy, na nowo postawiono najważniejsze osłony magiczne... Tylko, że to wciąż było za mało. Zawalona pozostała duża część lochów, Wieża Astronomiczna i kilkadziesiąt mniej ważnych miejsc, a magia, która dotąd trzymała zamek w kupie, zdawała się wyciekać powoli wszystkimi szczelinami. Fundusze na odbudowę topniały w zastraszającym tempie, a pracy, wbrew pozorom, nie ubywało. Jakby mało było problemów, szkołę nawiedzały różnorakie kontrole z Minsterstwa, łącznie z jakimś wydziałem do spraw ochrony magicznych zabytków, który groził sankcjami za wprowadzanie jakichkolwiek, najdrobniejszych nawet zmian do architektury zamku i z zapałem godnym lepszej sprawy nalegał na dokładną rekonstrukcję każdego gzymsu czy kolumny. W efekcie tego wszystkiego w Hogwarcie wciąż panował chaos i bałagan, jakby ledwie wczoraj stoczyła się w nim bitwa. Albo i gorszy.

Myśląc o tym, Liza poczuła się nagle bardzo zła i bardzo, bardzo bezradna. Nie mogła mieć zbytniego żalu do skacowanych robotników – nawet pracując, mogli naprawiać ledwie pomniejsze zniszczenia, gdyż na realizację dużych projektów nie było czasu ani środków.

Mimo to czarownica dopilnowała, by mężczyźni pozbierali się z ziemi i zabrali do pracy, a potem poprosiła portret Damy z Gumochłonem, by miała na nich oko. Dopiero potem Liza mogła ponownie zająć się swoim dobrowolnym obchodem. Nie musiała się spieszyć, gdyż do rozpoczęcia lekcji pozostało jeszcze kilkanaście minut. W zasięgu wzroku nie było żadnego ucznia, więc wyciągnęła z kieszeni papierosy i zapaliła jednego, rozluźniając się nieco dzięki wpływowi nikotyny.

Korytarz był przyjemnie cichy i pusty. Większość uczniów i nauczycieli przebywała jeszcze w Wielkiej Sali, tylko ona wymknęła się wcześniej, żeby pospacerować i porozmyślać. Rano dostała od Julesa kolejny natarczywy i niegramatyczny list z przeprosinami i błaganiem o spotkanie, pisany zapewne w jakimś pijackim szale w knajpie Rosmerty. List od niej pewnie przyjdzie wkrótce, też już kolejny. Czarownica z zupełnie niezrozumiałych dla Heloizy powodów najwyraźniej uważała, że cała sytuacja jest wyjątkowo dramatyczna i romantyczna, a Vector powinna wybaczyć Julesowi, zanim ten z miłości popełni samobójstwo albo zrobi coś równie niedorzecznego.

„Najlepiej, gdybym we łzach rzuciła mu się w ramiona na oczach całych Trzech Mioteł, ot tak, dla reklamy" – pomyślała Liza z irytacją wydmuchując kłąb dymu.

– Żałosne – prychnęła do siebie cicho, starając się pozbyć sprzed oczu powracające wspomnienia twarzy mężczyzny, jego ciemnych oczu i uśmiechu...

„Dość!"

Zaciągnęła się mocno.

Gdzieś w głębi korytarza zadudniły kroki, więc Vector szybko zgasiła papierosa i skinieniem różdżki usunęła niedopałek i zapach tytoniu. Jak na razie żaden z uczniów nie wiedział o jej nałogu i lepiej, żeby tak pozostało, jeśli Liza nie chciała mieć do czynienia z Poppy Pomfrey, która zmyłaby jej głowę za dawanie złego przykładu albo coś w tym rodzaju.

Akurat schowała różdżkę z powrotem do kieszeni szaty, kiedy zza załomu korytarza wynurzył się szczupły, jasnowłosy chłopiec. Patrzył nerwowo gdzieś za siebie, więc w pierwszej chwili nie dostrzegł nauczycielki. Liza nie znała dobrze wszystkich swoich podopiecznych, szczególnie tych, z którymi nie miała jeszcze zajęć, ale tego akurat pamiętała.

– Dzień dobry, panie Cartwright – powiedziała głośno.

Chłopiec podskoczył i odwrócił się do niej z przestrachem.

– A, pani profesor! ...bry. – Uśmiechnął się niepewnie. – Jak się pani miewa?

Liza z trudem powstrzymała śmiech.

– Dziękuję, dobrze. Co tutaj robisz? – zapytała. – Nie powinieneś być na śniadaniu?

– Już zjadłem, teraz idź... idę na mugoloznawstwo – odparł szybko.

Nauczycielka uniosła pytająco brwi.

– O ile pamiętam, sala do mugoloznawstwa znajduje się na trzecim piętrze – zauważyła spokojnie. – Pamiętam również, że akurat tutaj nie wolno wam się kręcić, Logan. Masz mapkę, którą dałam wam zaraz po uczcie powitalnej?

Chłopiec skinął głową i wyciągnął z kieszeni złożony w kostkę papierek. Wyprostował go z namaszczeniem, wygładził i przyjrzał mu się z najwyższą uwagą. Zmarszczył brwi, jakby się głęboko zastanawiał, a potem nagle wciągnął głośno powietrze i pacnął się dłonią w czoło w przerysowanym geście zdziwienia.

– To siódme piętro? – wykrzyknął z przerażeniem. – O matko, musiałem źle skręcić, o tutaj, widzi pani... – Podsunął Lizie pod nos mapkę, stukając w nią palcem. Czarownica uśmiechnęła się lekko, przygryzając nieznacznie wargę.

– Postaraj się być bardziej ostrożny – nakazała, starając się zabrzmieć poważnie i surowo. – Na tych korytarzach trwają prace remontowe i nie jest tu do końca bezpiecznie.

– Przepraszam, pani profesor, to już się więcej nie powtórzy! – obiecał chłopiec gorliwie.

Rozbawiona Vector pobłażliwie skinęła głową.

– Trafisz stąd do sali? – zapytała.

– Jasne!

– Którędy pójdziesz?

Logan rzucił rozpaczliwe spojrzenie na mapkę, potem na korytarz, z którego przyszedł, w końcu znowu podniósł wzrok na Lizę.

– W prawo... a potem w lewo... Nie, znowu w prawo, tam, po schodach... Nieee? – jęknął, widząc ironiczną minę nauczycielki.

– W takim razie najlepiej będzie, jeśli odprowadzę cię kawałek – zaproponowała.

– A pani lekcje?

– Mamy po drodze, od mojej klasy do klasy mugoloznawstwa jest prosta droga. Może być?

Chłopiec energicznie pokiwał głową, jeszcze raz obejrzał się za siebie, a potem wzruszył ramionami i podążył za Lizą w przeciwną stronę. Szedł w milczeniu, najwyraźniej chyba zakłopotany jej pomocą, więc Vector zagadnęła go o jego pobyt w szkole. To spowodowało, że chłopiec znów chętnie się rozgadał, skutecznie odciągając jej myśli od bardziej ponurych spraw. Liza starannie wybierała korytarze tak, by ominąć pracujących – czy raczej obijających się – robotników, jednocześnie upewniając się, że chłopiec nie miał problemów ze zdobyciem podręczników i materiałów szkolnych, których nie zdążył kupić w wakacje.

– A co pani tam robiła? – zapytał w pewnym momencie Logan, bez związku z wcześniejszym tematem tak, że czarownica przez chwilę nie wiedziała, o co mu chodzi. – Na siódmym piętrze, tam gdzie nie wolno – wyjaśnił.

– Mnie wolno. Pilnowałam, żeby tacy jak ty się nie pogubili – odparła. – Naprawdę wolałabym, żebyście nie chodzili po zamku w pojedynkę – dodała jeszcze. – Mówiłam wam o tym pierwszego dnia, nie słuchałeś?

– Oczywiście, że słuchałem! – obruszył się. – Ja tylko chciałem wyjść wcześniej, a wszyscy jeszcze jedli i tak jakoś wyszło, no co ja poradzę...

– Dobrze, dobrze – przerwała mu. – Po prostu postaraj się więcej nie włóczyć samemu, bo będę musiała odjąć ci punkty albo dać szlaban.

– Teraz pani tego nie zrobi?

– Powiedzmy, że obowiązuje jeszcze okres ochronny.

– Dzięki!

– Ale nie gwarantuję, że profesor... ehm, mugoloznawstwa nie odejmie ich za spóźnienie.

Chłopiec wyraźnie się zmartwił. Heloiza spojrzała na niego pytająco, ale on tylko spuścił głowę, wlepiając wzrok w swoje sznurówki.

– Jeśli nie zdążysz, po prostu powiedz mu, że się zgubiłeś – poradziła.

Odpowiedź utonęła w dźwięku dzwonu.

– Ja skręcam tutaj, ty idź prosto, musisz tylko zejść po schodach i zaraz zobaczysz swoją klasę – poinstruowała ucznia pospiesznie. – Trafisz?

– No ba. – Logan podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. – Dziękuję bardzo, do zobaczenia! – zawołał, zrywając się do biegu.

Liza przez chwilę patrzyła za nim zamyślona, a potem szybko skręciła w swój korytarz, z niejakim zdziwieniem stwierdzając, że jej humor jest nieco lepszy, niż jeszcze pół godziny wcześniej.

x

**P**iątkowy poranek nie różnił się wiele od poprzednich. Wrześniowe słońce nieprzyzwoicie wręcz grzało przez okna, rozleniwiając Gustawa, który wstał dziś koszmarnie wcześnie, zbudzony przez koncertujące za jego oknem ptaki. Uczniowie – drugi rok Ravenclawu i Gryffindoru – w większości siedzieli sztywno w ławkach i wpatrywali się w niego cielęcymi, niespokojnymi spojrzeniami, które Zieleziński zanotował w głowie pod zakładką „dziwne", a potem postanowił zignorować.

Pierwsze drobne sukcesy – a przynajmniej brak spektakularnych katastrof – w karierze nauczycielskiej dodawały mu skrzydeł. Prawie wszyscy uczniowie, których dotychczas poznał, byli całkiem inteligentni i sympatyczni. Nawet Ślizgoni, o których krążyły tak ponure legendy i którymi z upodobaniem straszyła Gustawa połowa tej części kadry, która się do niego odzywała – czyli Hailey, pan Filch i profesor Hooch – okazali się nie tacy znowu straszni. Chwilami wręcz Zieleziński odnosił wrażenie, że sami są wystraszeni. Zwykle, niezależnie od roku, na którym byli, stosowali podobną taktykę, mianowicie w ciszy wchodzili do klasy, w ciszy zajmowali miejsca i w ciszy pozostawali do końca lekcji. Nie odpowiadali na pytania nauczyciela, jeśli nie zwrócił się bezpośrednio do nich, i nie przyłączali się do dyskusji, ale też nie okazywali jawnego znudzenia czy pogardy. Gustaw nie wiedział jeszcze, jak rozumieć ten ich milczący bunt wobec jego przedmiotu i na razie postanowił nie zaprzątać sobie tym głowy, tylko poczekać na to, co przyniosą kolejne lekcje.

Tymczasem, zupełnie nieoczekiwanie, sprawy zaczęły komplikować się na lekcji z drugim rokiem.

Gustaw siedział na jednej z pustych ławek, odczytując listę obecności, kiedy nagle drzwi otworzyły się powoli i do klasy nieśmiało wkroczył zdenerwowany dwunastolatek.

– Ja... Prze-przepraszam... – wyjąkał, oddychając ciężko.

– Coś się stało? – Zaniepokojony Gustaw zerwał się na równe nogi, by do niego podejść.

Chłopaczek skulił się i zadrżał. Klasa wstrzymała oddech.

– To Irytek... wskazał mi złą drogę i się zgubiłem – prawie zaszlochał uczeń, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

– To wszystko? – zdziwił się Zieleziński, a kiedy chłopiec niepewnie pokiwał głową, w duchu odetchnął z ulgą. Sprzed jego oczu zniknęły wizje krwawych katastrof, jakie mogły się przydarzyć małolatom posiadającym różdżki i niewielkie rozumki. Pojawiło się za to pytanie, co w takim razie się stało?

– Nie szkodzi – powiedział Gustaw łagodnie. – Jak masz na imię?

– Mrrmmrr... – wymamrotał chłopiec, wciąż obserwując własne buty.

– Spójrz na mnie. I głośniej.

– Gareth Hartley, panie profesorze – odpowiedział, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

– Masz siostrę na czwartym roku? – spytał Zieleziński przyjaźnie, przypominając sobie sympatyczną chudą Krukonkę, która na wtorkowej lekcji nieśmiało wyznała, że lubi mugolską literaturę.

Na wzmiankę o niej Gareth głośno wciągnął powietrze. Był bliski płaczu.

– No dobrze, usiądź już – powiedział szybko zdezorientowany Gustaw.

Chłopiec natychmiast odbiegł do ławki, tak prędko, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Klasa odetchnęła.

x

– **P**roszę poczekać, profesorze... – Minerwa wyjrzała przez uchylone drzwi swojego gabinetu i przywołała gestem Gustawa, wracającego właśnie z popołudniowych zajęć do swoich komnat. – Chciałabym zamienić z panem dwa słowa, zapraszam...

Zniknęła w środku, gestem nakazując mu wejść za sobą. Jej gabinet był całkiem podobny do tego, który przydzielono Gustawowi; miał wysokie strzeliste okna, przez które do środka wpadało dużo światła, poza tym urządzony był dość surowo. Dyrektorka podeszła do swojego biurka – dużego, mahoniowego mebla, stojącego po prawej stronie pomieszczenia – i z jednej z wielu szuflad wyciągnęła plik papierów. Przesunęła go po wytartym blacie w stronę Gustawa.

– To dla pana – powiedziała i zaczęła wyliczać, rozkładając pergaminy na mniejsze stosiki: – Regulamin szkoły, regulamin wyjść do Hogsmeade wraz z tegorocznym harmonogramem, regulamin meczów quidditcha, wytyczne co do szlabanów, dyżurów i zajęć dodatkowych oraz informator ministerialny... Proszę zapoznać się z tym w wolnej chwili.

Gustaw otworzył usta. Minerwa tymczasem jakby o czymś sobie przypomniała, otworzyła inną szufladę i wyjęła z niej kolejny stos papieru, związany żółtą wstążką.

– Jeszcze to. Notatki Charity z jej programem zajęć. Może się panu przydadzą.

Zieleziński opanował zaskoczenie i uśmiechnął niepewnie.

– Coś nie tak z programem, który pani oddałem? – zapytał.

– Nie – stwierdziła sucho czarownica. – Wszystko się zgadza, nie mogę mieć zastrzeżeń. To jedynie materiał uzupełniający.

– Acha. No dobrze, przeczytam... Do końca semestru powinienem zdążyć...

Minerwa ściągnęła ironicznie brwi.

– Proszę się tym zająć przez weekend, a potem przekazać profesor Powell. I proszę czytać ze zrozumieniem, chciałabym uniknąć konieczności wyjaśniania panu tego osobiście.

– Och, jasne...

Gustaw zaczął zbierać wszystkie papiery do kupy – objętościowo mogły równać się kilkutomowej encyklopedii powszechnej napisanej w wersji dla osób słabowidzących. Zapowiadał się fascynujący wieczór...

Mężczyzna musiał mieć nieciekawą minę, bo McGonagall nieco złagodniała.

– Jak pan się czuje po pierwszym tygodniu? – zapytała uprzejmie.

– Hm, sądzę, że dobrze – Gustaw spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się.

– Żadnych problemów?

Zawahał się i pokręcił głową, postanawiając na razie nic nie wspominać o zachowaniu drugorocznych.

– Nie odjął pan żadnych punktów...

– Nie było to konieczne. Dałem kilka...

– ...naście – dokończyła Minerwa cierpko. – Widziałam. Ślizgoni nie sprawiali problemów?

– Nie. – Gustaw pokręcił głową – To dobre dzieciaki i myślę, że zdołam je do siebie przekonać.

– Jest pan bardzo pewny siebie.

Zieleziński wzruszył ramionami.

– Proszę pamiętać, że jest pan nauczycielem – powiedziała surowym tonem, choć wciąż patrzyła na niego przyjaźnie. – Lepiej, żeby zachował pan dystans i nie spoufalał się z nimi za bardzo.

Zaskoczony mężczyzna skinął głową.

– Hm... dziękuję – mruknął. – Zapamiętam.

x

_**...i **tak jakoś to idzie... Aż trudno mi uwierzyć, że jeszcze nie wysłałem tego listu, mimo że zacząłem go pisać prawie tydzień temu. Cały czas jednak dochodzą nowe sprawy, o których pragnę Wam opowiedzieć, z każdym jednym zdaniem mam w głowie dziesięć innych, gubię się w skojarzeniach i wątkach, bo jest ich zwyczajnie zbyt wiele. Czuję się tutaj, w Hogwarcie, jak odkrywca, który przemierza nowe, nieznane lądy i na każdym kroku znajduje coś tak fascynującego, że natychmiast chciałby się tym podzielić. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zanudzam Was tą moją pisaniną. W razie czego nie czytajcie – tylko rzecz jasna nie przyznawajcie mi się do tego! _

_Cóż, pozostaje mi tylko pożegnać się i iść wreszcie do sowiarni po jakiegoś gońca. Pewnie wieki zajmie mi samo trafienie tam, bo co chwila będę się zatrzymywał albo skręcał w inne, nieznane mi korytarze. _

_Na wieczór zapowiedziane zostało zebranie kadry, a wcześniej jeszcze chciałbym... _

_Widzę, że znów zaczynam mieć słowotok. Na szczęście wypisuje mi się długopis, więc jest możliwość, że wkrótce skończę. Nie, żartuję. Kończę już. Gorące uściski dla Zosi, kiedy do Was wróci, i dla Mamy – tylko błagam, nie czytajcie jej tego wszystkiego! O Hogwarcie powiedzcie jakoś delikatnie, ok? I odpiszcie coś więcej niż ostatnio! Wasze listy są dla mnie, biednego tułacza, nieustającym i jedynym źródłem pocieszenia i rozrywki._

_ Pozdrawiam jak zwykle serdecznie, _

_ Gustaw_

_(profesor mugoloznawstwa _

_w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart)_

x

– **N**o, gotowe. – Hailey podniosła sowę w górę i wyrzuciła ją w powietrze. – Leć i wracaj szybko. Bo jak pani Minerwa się dowie, że wysyłamy międzykontynentalne to się z lekka wścieknie...

– Może lepiej, gdybym skorzystał z poczty w Hogsmeade? – zapytał Gustaw. – Jeśli mają być przez to kłopoty...

– Daj spokój, po coś te sowy tutaj są – odparła uspokajająco dziewczyna, chowając do kieszeni szaty pustą fiolkę po eliksirze priorytetowym. – No, ale chodźmy już, bo wścieknie się na pewno, jeśli się spóźnimy na zebranie. To ponoć tradycja, wiesz? – W jej głosie zabrzmiało niezdrowe podekscytowanie. – Co roku w pierwszą sobotę nauczyciele mają spotkanie, na którym odreagowują przyjazd uczniów upijając się Ognistą Whisky, grając w karty i robiąc zakłady co do tego, kto wyleci ze szkoły, kto wygra rozgrywki quidditcha i tak dalej...

x


	6. 2x2

Trochę mi zeszło z nowym rozdziałem, ale wreszcie jest. Za zbetowanie go jak zwykle należą się podziękowania **Panterze**. Dziękuję też wszystkim, którzy skomentowali rozdział poprzedni – ogromnie się cieszę, że się Wam podobało :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>N<strong>__a pierwszym tego typu zebraniu spotkali się u Minerwy pod koniec września, kiedy Carrowowie rozpanoszyli się w Hogwarcie na dobre, a pozostali nauczyciele coraz mniej mieli wpływu na to, co się działo w szkole. Już od dawna zupełnie jasne było, jaką politykę wobec niej obrał Voldemort, a w świetle bieżących wydarzeń przestawał nawet dziwić fakt, że starej kadrze pozwolono zostać. Rodzeństwo śmierciożerców pod protekcją nowego dyrektora w zupełności wystarczało, by zaprowadzić terror._

_Widoczne za oknami wieczorne niebo zasnute było czarnymi chmurami, a deszcz i wiatr uderzały wściekle o szyby, jakby za wszelką cenę chciały się wedrzeć do niedużego pokoiku, oświetlonego rozedrganym blaskiem świec. Liza paliła przy uchylonym oknie, z namysłem, niespiesznie, ignorując przejmujący chłód i gęsią skórkę, która pokryła jej odsłonięte przedramiona. Siedząca w pobliżu Pomona zakaszlała wymownie i mocniej otuliła się szalem, posyłając jej karcące spojrzenie, więc Vector dla świętego spokoju zgasiła papierosa i zamknęła okno. Oparła się nonszalancko o parapet i rozejrzała po zatłoczonym saloniku. Pokój pachniał miętą i strachem. _

– _Poczęstujesz się, Lizzie? – Poppy nagle zjawiła się obok niej, podsuwając zachęcająco tacę pełną fajansowych filiżanek. – Dobrze robi na nerwy._

– _Lepsza byłaby herbata z prądem – zażartowała ponuro Rolanda._

– _Nie jestem zdenerwowana – powiedziała Liza._

– _Jak uważasz. – Pielęgniarka tylko wzruszyła ramionami i odeszła, by poczęstować innych. Widać było, że myślami znajdowała się gdzieś daleko – najpewniej przy Gryfonie, którego zostawiła w skrzydle szpitalnym pod czujną opieką jednego ze skrzatów. _

_Heloiza wzdrygnęła się lekko na samo wspomnienie trzynastolatka, którego przed obiadem musiała odprowadzić do infirmerii. Chłopiec na porannej lekcji obrony przed czarną magią nie chciał rzucić jakiejś głupiej, niebezpiecznej klątwy na jednego z kolegów, a Amycus Carrow uznał, że odpowiednią karą będzie potraktowanie go Cruciatusem. Liza sama miała ochotę kogoś przekląć, gdy o tym myślała. Właściwie niewiele brakowało, by to zrobiła, gdy tego samego dnia natknęła się w pokoju nauczycielskim na szalenie zadowolonego z siebie Carrowa. Na szczęście – a może niestety – zdrowy rozsądek powstrzymał ją od zaatakowania śmierciożercy. W ten sposób nikomu by przecież nie pomogła... _

_Stojąca przy drzwiach Minerwa przywołała ją skinieniem dłoni, więc Liza z niejaką ulgą porzuciła nieprzyjemne rozmyślania i podeszła do niej szybko. _

– _Zaczynamy? – zapytała niecierpliwie. – Więcej nas chyba nie będzie?_

– _Auriga nie przyjdzie?_

– _Ma zajęcia, przecież wiesz... – zdziwiła się Vector._

_McGonagall milczała przez chwilę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała. _

– _Lizo, czy wiesz, po co ona poszła wczoraj do Severusa? – zapytała w końcu._

_A więc o to chodzi, pomyślała Heloiza, przygryzając wargę._

– _Czyli wiesz – stwierdziła kwaśno Minerwa. – Auriga musiała ci powiedzieć, o czym rozmawiali. Przyjaźnicie się, dlatego pewnie wiesz, co planuje..._

– _Nic. Naprawdę nic. – Vector z trudem starała się ukryć narastający niepokój. – Ty też z nim rozmawiałaś, prawda? – zauważyła pozornie obojętnie._

– _Ja to co innego. Sama rozumiesz, że musiałam wyjaśnić pewne kwestie. _

– _Ona pewnie też. _

_Minerwa nie wyglądała na przekonaną._

– _Wierzę, że Auriga nie zrobi nic głupiego – powiedziała cicho. – Przynajmniej nie świadomie. Ale powinna pamiętać, że Severus jest legilimentą i naprawdę potrafi oszukiwać ludzi. Wolałabym, żeby nikt z nas nie przebywał w jego towarzystwie dłużej, niż jest to konieczne. _

_Liza mechanicznie skinęła głową._

– _Wszystkim nam jest ciężko, Lizzie – westchnęła McGonagall. – Pilnuj jej, proszę..._

– _Oczywiście._

_Obie przez chwilę patrzyły na siebie; każda wyglądała, jakby chciała powiedzieć coś więcej. Dalszej rozmowie przeszkodziło jednak delikatne pukanie do drzwi. Minerwa zamarła w bezruchu, różdżka sama wysunęła się jej z rękawa. Heloiza zupełnie nieświadomie wstrzymała oddech._

– _To ja, Minnie..._

– _Filius! – odetchnęła McGonagall, słysząc jego głos._

_Szybko schowała różdżkę __i poszła otworzyć__. Mały czarodziej wsunął się do środka __przez uchylone drzwi__ i oparł o nie z ulgą. _

– _Severus – wyjaśnił zwięźle. – Przyłapał dwoje uczniów, którzy zasiedzieli się w bibliotece. _

_Minerwa zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę. _

– _Ślizgoni – uspokoił ją Flitwick z krzywym uśmieszkiem. – Wystraszył ich na śmierć i odesłał do __dormitoriów__, a mnie __poradził__ wracać do siebie._

– _Jesteś pewien, że nie szedł za tobą? _

– _Poszedł prosto do lochów, Prawie Bezgłowy Nick obiecał mieć na niego oko. Carrowowie zaraz po kolacji wyszli z zamku i jeszcze nie wrócili._

_McGonagall pokiwała głową na znak, że o tym wiedziała. _

– _Co z tym zrobimy? – spytał wzburzony Filius. Patrzył na koleżankę nagląco i ufnie. – Nie możemy dalej pozwalać na to, co się tutaj wyprawia. Masz jakiś plan, prawda, Minnie?_

_Liza odwróciła wzrok, by nie widzieć wyrazu jej twarzy._

xxx

– **P**onczu, Aurigo?

– Nie, dziękuję.

– A tobie, Lizo?

Vector skinęła głową i odebrała od Slughorna pękatą czarkę, pachnącą winem i owocami.

– Na pewno? Nie chwaląc się powiem, że wyszedł świetny... – Mistrz Eliksirów jeszcze raz spojrzał pytająco na Sinistrę, a kiedy ta z uśmiechem pokręciła przecząco głową, wzruszył ramionami i odszedł.

– Do końca życia nie będziesz piła ponczu, Aurigo? – spytała Liza niedbale, wybierając z naczynia cząstki pomarańczy.

– Nigdy za nim nie przepadałam.

Heloiza uniosła brwi, ale nie skomentowała tego. Ze smakiem oblizała łyżeczkę.

– Całkiem niezły – stwierdziła z uznaniem.

– Severus robił lepszy, jeśli chcecie znać moje zdanie – wtrąciła Rolanda. – Jak na mój gust zdecydowanie za dużo tu ananasa, a za mało alkoholu – dodała na tyle głośno, by Horacy mógł ją usłyszeć. Została jednak zignorowana.

– Idź do Sybilli, widziałam, że przyniosła Ognistą, może się podzieli – poradziła kpiąco Liza. – Jestem pewna, że niczym jej nie rozcieńczała.

Hooch uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– A wiesz, że to nie jest taki zły pomysł?

– Tylko zanim się zaczniesz upijać, poczekaj aż usłyszysz, co ma do powiedzenia Minerwa.

– Pewno to, co zwykle – westchnęła. – Nie mamy pieniędzy, musimy oszczędzać, wypłaty w terminie nie będzie – wyliczyła na palcach. – Naprawdę nie wiem, co ja tu jeszcze robię...

Vector skarciła ją wzrokiem, ale jednocześnie w myślach przyznała jej rację. Większość nauczycieli trzymała w szkole jedynie głupia lojalność. Horacy na przykład chciał zrezygnować już w zeszłym roku i został jedynie po to, by nie zwalniać miejsca kolejnemu śmierciożercy. Podobnie było z profesor Babbling, która zdecydowanie powinna odejść na zasłużoną emeryturę. W tym roku oboje przedłużyli umowę tylko dlatego, że nie chcieli dokładać Minerwie zmartwień, sprawiając, że będzie miała jeszcze dwa wakaty do obsadzenia.

Prawdę mówiąc nawet sama McGonagall coraz częściej sprawiała wrażenie kompletnie wypalonej. Wszyscy zresztą byli zmęczeni i już chyba od wakacji marzyli jedynie o przerwie świątecznej, bo lato każdemu przyniosło więcej pracy i zmartwień niż odpoczynku. Tylko niektórzy zdołali wyrwać się ze szkoły na parę tygodni – zbyt krótkich, by odzyskać siły i nadrobić ośmiomiesięczną rozłąkę z bliskimi, spowodowaną tym, że w czasie wojny ich kontakt ze światem poza Hogwartem był mocno ograniczony. Heloiza wiedziała, że Pomona chętnie odwiedziłaby siostrę, Rolanda chciałaby spędzić więcej czasu z mężem, a Poppy dla odmiany zająć się własnymi wnukami, zamiast cudzymi dziećmi. Sama Vector nie posiadała żadnej bliższej rodziny, do której pragnęłaby wrócić, ale przez pewien czas miała nadzieję, że może w końcu uda jej się zrobić sobie przerwę od Hogwartu i pracy, by zająć się sprawami, które zdecydowanie za długo odkładała na bliżej niesprecyzowaną przyszłość. Nadzieję zupełnie niemądrą i naiwną, jak szybko się okazało...

„Może to i lepiej, że nic z tego nie wyszło" – pomyślała ponuro, chrupiąc kostkę ananasa.

– A właśnie – przypomniała sobie. – Dostałam dziś rano list od Dromedy. Przesyła wam wszystkim pozdrowienia.

– Co u niej? – zaciekawiła się żywo Hooch.

– W porządku. Mały Teddy nie daje jej spać. Podobny jest raz do Remusa, raz do Nimfadory, trudno ocenić. – Vector uśmiechnęła się blado, wybierając łyżeczką winogrona.

x

**T**owarzystwo zebrało się szybko, rozgadane i rozbawione. Rolanda oddaliła się w celu zdobycia mocniejszego alkoholu i wróciła prędko, wyraźnie zadowolona. Liza pozostała przy słabym ponczu i papierosie. Paląc, nieuważnie słuchała paplaniny koleżanki, która razem z Pomoną omawiała właśnie plan wyswatania Hailey z profesorem mugoloznawstwa. Oboje przyszli na zebranie razem, pogrążeni w ożywionej rozmowie. Zaraz po nich zjawiła się Irma z Argusem, ale o nich Hooch przezornie nie powiedziała ani słowa. Jeszcze kilka lat temu co roku z uporem i całą stanowczością twierdziła, że bibliotekarka i woźny w końcu zostaną parą i za każdym razem przegrywała. Albo tak dobrze się kryli, albo naprawdę nie było między nimi nic więcej prócz przyjaźni.

– Daję pięć... nie! Siedem galeonów, że będą razem jeszcze przed egzaminami – oznajmiła Rolanda. – Widać, że facet od początku wpadł jej w oko...

– Już się upiłaś? – prychnęła Vector.

– I cztery, że ty pogodzisz się z Julesem, Lizzie, najdalej w przyszłym tygodniu! – wykrzyknęła Hooch.

Heloiza poczuła przemożną chęć wylania jej na głowę swojego ponczu.

– W przyszłym tygodniu może i nie – wtrąciła Pomona z łagodnym uśmiechem – ale jestem pewna, że niedługo się dogadacie. Byliście taką ładną parą.

– Przyjmuję – odpowiedziała Liza zimno.

Tymczasem do pokoju weszła Minerwa. Poczęstowała się ponczem Slughorna i wypiła trochę, rozglądając się, by sprawdzić, czy nikogo nie brakuje, wreszcie uniosła nieco czarkę i zastukała w nią łyżeczką. Odczekała chwilę, aż zapadnie jako taka cisza, a potem zwięźle przekazała kilka najważniejszych zarządzeń i ogłoszeń, właściwie nic nowego, poza tym, co wszyscy już wiedzieli. Najważniejszą rewelację zostawiła na koniec.

– Do omówienia pozostaje jeszcze jedna kwestia – oznajmiła. – Nasza uczennica, Hermiona Granger, wystąpiła do mnie z propozycją, byśmy poprowadzili dodatkowe kursy przygotowawcze do owutemów dla uczniów, którzy z wiadomych względów nie mogli przystąpić do nich w zeszłym roku. Wstępnie się zgodziłam, ale chciałabym poznać wasze zdanie na ten temat.

W pokoju podniósł się szum, całkiem entuzjastyczny, jak oceniła Liza, spoglądając na twarze swoich współpracowników.

– Wiedziałaś? – szepnęła do uśmiechniętej Aurigi, na co ta skinęła głową.

Liza przewróciła oczami. „Jak zwykle niedoinformowana!" – pomyślała, zaciągając się papierosem. – „Przynajmniej nie tylko ja, inni wyglądają na równie zaskoczonych."

– To wspaniały pomysł! – ucieszyła się Pomona.

Hagrid potaknął z takim zapałem, że prawie rozlał swój poncz. Vector była pewna, że w tej chwili myśli o młodym Potterze i jego przyjaciołach, których darzył szczególną sympatią i którym z chęcią przedłużyłby karierę szkolną nawet o następne siedem lat, byleby tylko mieć ich blisko siebie w Hogwarcie. Liza potrafiła go zrozumieć. Sama, chociaż była przekonana, że zaprzyjaźnianie się z uczniami nie kończy się dobrze, całkiem lubiła swoją zeszłoroczną grupę owutemową i nie miała nic przeciwko, by jednak ją do tych owutemów doprowadzić – tym bardziej, że istniało realne prawdopodobieństwo, że większość uczniów je zda.

– Ale czy damy radę? – odezwał się sceptycznie Slughorn. – Ja na ten przykład mam mnóstwo zajęć, Minerwo, i...

– Lekcje będą odbywać się raz, najwyżej dwa razy w tygodniu, tak więc nie będzie to dla nikogo zbyt dużym obciążeniem – McGonagall ucięła jego wątpliwości. – Rzecz jasna dostaniesz też dodatkowe fundusze na potrzebne składniki – dodała przebiegle.

– A co z ich studiami, pracą? – zapytała Pomona. – Większość chyba ma już jakieś zajęcia...

– Postaramy się dostosować terminy tak, by każdemu pasowały. Profesor Powell, Hailey, panie Gustawie, nie było tego w naszej umowie, ale czy mogę na was liczyć? Lojalnie wszystkich uprzedzam, że na razie nie możemy spodziewać się żadnego wynagrodzenia, ale rada nadzorcza zaproponowała dopłatę do pomocy naukowych. Jeśli ktoś ma jakiekolwiek zastrzeżenia, proszę, by wyraził je teraz.

Potoczyła uważnym wzrokiem po zebranych.

– Za późno na protesty, skoro już się zgodziłaś – prychnęła panna Powell.

Minerwa spojrzała na nią spokojnie.

– Nie sądzę, abyś miała z nimi dużo pracy – powiedziała ze źle skrywaną dumą. – Co jak co, ale na obronie większość z nich się zna.

– Rzecz jasna nie mówimy o samej Gwardii Dumbledore'a, Minnie? – zaniepokoił się Filius. – Wyślemy listy do wszystkich?

– Do wszystkich Gryfonów, Puchonów i Krukonów... – zapewniła dyrektorka, na koniec jednak zawahała się lekko.

– I Ślizgonów – przypomniał Horacy.

– To również chciałam przedyskutować – powiedziała McGonagall sucho. – Zasugerowano mi... Cóż, jak wiemy, w maju większość pełnoletnich Ślizgonów przyłączyła się do Sami Wiecie... Voldemorta.

– Jak chcesz. Tak tylko myślałem... – wycofał się natychmiast Slughorn, unosząc dłonie w obronnym geście.

Zapadła cisza, zupełnie, jakby każdy czuł, że taki układ nie jest do końca sprawiedliwy, ale nikt nie miał odwagi, by podnieść veto. Większość nauczycieli wydawała się być nagle bardzo zaabsorbowana swoimi napojami. Liza właściwie nie była zaskoczona. Zerknęła na Aurigę – jej uśmiech zdążył już zblaknąć i wyglądała trochę jak szczeniak, którego kopnął ukochany właściciel. Patrzyła na Minerwę, ta jednak sprawiała wrażenie, jakby sama biła się z myślami. Sinistra odruchowo odwróciła się w lewo, błędnym wzrokiem spojrzała gdzieś w powietrze przed nosem Gustawa, momentalnie ocknęła się i ignorując pytające spojrzenie mężczyzny, znów gwałtownie zwróciła się do dyrektorki.

– Wy chyba sobie żartujecie – powiedziała cicho, głosem pełnym już nie zdziwienia, ale jakiejś niedowierzającej złości. – Nie możesz mówić poważnie, Minerwo! I pan, profesorze!

Horacy, nagle dziwnie zakłopotany, zaczął dolewać sobie ponczu. McGonagall odkaszlnęła.

– Przedstawiłam wam ofertę rady nadzorczej, Aurigo – wytłumaczyła, mimowolnie wpadając w protekcjonalny ton. – Downey kategorycznie zapowiedział, że nie zobaczymy pieniędzy, jeśli przyjmiemy choćby jednego Ślizgona, który nie opowiedział się po naszej stronie w maju... A niestety wszyscy wiemy, że nie zrobił tego ani jeden.

– To jakiś obłęd! – przerwała jej niegrzecznie Sinistra. – Przecież większość z nich zwyczajnie pouciekała! I to im najbardziej potrzebny będzie papierek z ocenami, bo każdy inny dostanie miejsce na uniwersytecie czy pracę tylko dlatego, że brał udział w bitwie! Wszyscy doskonale wiemy, że Hermiona Granger chce zdać owutemy jedynie dla formalności, bo i tak ma miejsce na studiach uzdrowicielskich. Z innymi jest pewnie tak samo... a nawet jeśli nie, to dlaczego mamy dawać szansę wszystkim, prócz Ślizgonów?

– Oni na to nie zasługują, Aurigo – odparła cicho, ale zadziwiająco twardo Pomona. Sinistra spojrzała na nią pusto. – Mieli wybór i...

– To nie była kwestia wyboru! To... to wpływ indoktrynacji! Oni byli wychowywani, żeby nienawidzić szlam i mugoli, żeby przyłączyć się do Voldemorta, kiedy przyjdzie czas... A my właściwie nic nie zrobiliśmy, żeby temu zapobiec.

– Teraz jesteś niesprawiedliwa. Wszyscy... staraliśmy się. A oni mogli odmówić – poparła przyjaciółkę Rolanda.

– I zginąć?

– To śmierciożercy – powiedziała Pomona.

– Na Merlina, nie bądź głupia! – wykrzyknęła Liza, czując, że dłużej tego nie zniesie. – To tylko smarkacze, nie wszyscy poparli Voldemorta! – Wstała gwałtownie i podeszła do swojego ulubionego miejsca przy oknie, szukając w kieszeni papierosów. Sinistra spojrzała na nią z wdzięcznością.

– Racja – wtrącił Flitwick nieco piskliwym głosem. – Nie wszyscy Ślizgoni to śmierciożercy i nie wszyscy, którzy opuścili szkołę przed bitwą, dołączyli do V-voldemorta... Tych niech osądzi Wizengamot, nie my, jesteśmy szkołą, nie sądem.

– Będą kłopoty z utrzymaniem porządku – ostrzegła Irma. – Pozostali uczniowie nie będą tak wyrozumiali, jak my. To jedyny argument.

– Jako... khem..._ doświadczeni_ pedagodzy chyba damy sobie z tym radę – powiedziała Heloiza z przekąsem.

– Drugi argument jest taki, że przepadnie nam dofinansowanie. – Hooch przypomniała o tym, o czym wszyscy wiedzieli. – Nie ma owutemów z latania na miotle, więc mi to wszystko jedno. Jednak nie wiem, jak wam, ale mnie kończą się galeony, tym bardziej, że ostatnio przyszło mi kupować pomoce i sprzęt z własnej kieszeni. Niektórzy z nas mają na utrzymaniu rodziny... Jeśli oni nie zgłoszą obiekcji...

Pomona milczała obrażona. Nikt inny się nie odezwał.

– Niech rada udławi się swoimi pieniędzmi – skomentowała Liza wystarczająco głośno, by wszyscy mogli ją doskonale usłyszeć. Zapaliła papierosa różdżką i uchyliła okno.

Minerwa powoli skinęła głową.

– Dobrze więc, przegłosujmy to – poprosiła. – Kto jest za tym, by przyjąć Ślizgonów?

Trzy dłonie bez wahania wystrzeliły w górę, po chwili niepewnie dołączyła do nich ręka Hagrida i Irmy. I to wszystko.

– Horacy! – Vector popatrzyła ostro na Slughorna, który wciąż starał się wtopić w swój fotel.

– Ach, tak, oczywiście macie rację... – bąknął i ledwie uniósł dłoń ponad oparcie.

Sinistra westchnęła ciężko. Jeszcze raz zerknęła nieuważnie na Gustawa, a raczej na miejsce, gdzie siedział. To wystarczyło, by mężczyzna natychmiast podniósł rękę. Za nim, zupełnie nieoczekiwanie, zrobił to Filch.

– Akurat _wy_ nie powinniście się w tej kwestii wypowiadać – sarknęła dotychczas dziwnie milcząca panna Powell. Jej uwaga została zgodnie zignorowana.

– Ja nie mam nic przeciwko – wtrąciła Hailey, także unosząc dłoń.

– Dobra, wystarczy – westchnęła Liza, przewracając oczami. – Rolanda, jak rozumiem, się uchyla, ty, Minnie, też. Reszta chce, ale się boi, albo nie chce, mniejsza już o to, tak czy siak większość jest za.

Minerwa ponownie skinęła głową.

– W takim razie sprawa jest jasna – stwierdziła, a w jej głosie można było dosłyszeć ledwie wyczuwalną ulgę. – Jeśli znajdzie się choć jeden Ślizgon, który będzie chciał kontynuować tutaj naukę, będzie miał taką możliwość.

xxx

– _**S**__inistra?_

_Pogrążona w myślach Auriga nie usłyszała kroków i dlatego na dźwięk głosu drgnęła niespokojnie, wylewając przy tym trochę herbaty i parząc sobie palce. Z wyrzutem spojrzała na mężczyznę, który właśnie wszedł przez klapę w podłodze. Jego sylwetka stanowiła jedynie ciemniejszy kontur na tle nieba, ale nie dało się go pomylić z nikim innym._

– _Severus! Wystraszyłeś mnie! – wykrzyknęła, odstawiając kubek i zeskakując z murku, na którym siedziała. Sięgnęła do włosów i wyciągnęła z nich różdżkę, by zaklęciem zapalić stojącą obok wejścia latarnię._

– _Co tutaj robisz? – zdziwiła się, mrużąc przywykłe do ciemności oczy. – Coś się stało? Potrzebujesz czegoś?_

_Severus Snape nie zjawiał się na Wieży Astronomicznej często, a już z pewnością nie w środku nocy. Czasem, kiedy pilnie potrzebował jakichś informacji czy obliczeń z jej dziedziny, bez względu na porę posyłał do niej skrzata domowego, ale sam nie fatygował się na górę nigdy. Auriga zastanowiła się szybko. Ostatnio i tak nie zajmowała się niczym, co mogłoby być przydatne przy eliksirach..._

_A może i on po prostu przyszedł tu, by porozmyślać? Zaciekawiona, zerknęła na kolegę i zaraz odrzuciła ten pomysł. Snape zdecydowanie nie należał do ludzi, którzy znajdowali przyjemność w gapieniu się w noc i rozmyślaniu. Na takich, którzy to robili, raczej patrzył z wyższością, tak jak w tej chwili._

– _Co ty wyprawiasz, Sinistra? – prychnął, wchodząc o krok dalej i rozglądając się niechętnie dokoła. Wymownie spojrzał na ciemne od chmur niebo._

_Auriga nie zamierzała dać się wyprowadzić z równowagi._

– _Piję herbatę – odpowiedziała spokojnie, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz, jaką można robić w środku nocy na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej, gdy zbierało się na burzę._

– _To widzę – sarknął niecierpliwie Snape. – Dlaczego tutaj?_

– _A dlaczego by nie? – westchnęła. – Nie mogłam zasnąć. A ty? Odpowiesz mi w końcu?_

– _Drzwi na dole były otwarte i sądziłem, że jest tutaj któryś z uczniów. Jestem pewien, że ktoś się tu kręcił..._

– _Owszem – przytaknęła pogodnie. – Nie dalej jak dziesięć minut temu wygoniłam stąd parkę twoich Ślizgonów. _

– _Jesteś pewna? – Snape uniósł powątpiewająco brew. – Co niby Ślizgoni mieliby tu robić? – prychnął. _

_Jeszcze nim skończył to mówić, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak głupio to brzmiało. Auriga zareagowała natychmiast. _

– _Och, Severusie... – uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko. – Przypuszczam, że na pewno nie chcieli dokształcać się z astronomii... _

_Mężczyzna posłał jej wściekłe spojrzenie, na które nie zwróciła uwagi, zajęta sadowieniem się z powrotem na murku. _

– _Masz ochotę na herbatę? – wypaliła bez zastanowienia, sięgając po swój kubek._

_Wyraźnie go zaskoczyła, a zaskoczony Severus nie był częstym widokiem. _

– _I tak ich już nie dogonisz – wyjaśniła lekkim tonem, wzruszając ramionami. – Nawet nie masz po co, bo poprosiłam mojego skrzata, by dyskretnie dopilnował, żeby dotarli prosto do własnych łóżek... Zresztą – dodała po chwili namysłu – i tak nie ukarałbyś ich, nawet, gdybyś sam ich przyłapał. _

– _Ile punktów im odjęłaś? – zainteresował się._

– _Niewiele, nie bój się – prychnęła. – Więc jak? Mam na myśli herbatę. _

_Na widok jego miny natychmiast pożałowała, że w ogóle wyrwała się z tą propozycją. Z Severusem dobrze się rozmawiało w tych rzadkich, dość nieoczekiwanych chwilach, kiedy oboje nagle odkrywali, że prócz wymieniania zwykłych uprzejmości – w wypadku Snape'a były to raczej złośliwości – mają także inne wspólne tematy. Z pewnością nie był on odpowiednią osobą do nocnej pogawędki przy herbacie..._

_Snape patrzył na nią drwiąco._

– _Wybacz, Sinistra, ale naprawdę mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty. _

– _Pewnie – mruknęła, przewracając oczami. – Zapomnij..._

xxx

– **A**urigo?

Liza podeszła cicho do Sinistry i podsunęła jej pękaty kieliszek na smukłej nóżce.

– Masz, napij się. Nie poncz, wino. Chociaż i poncz by ci nie zaszkodził – mruknęła.

Auriga zignorowała jej ostatnią uwagę, wzięła trunek i upiła łyk. Liza odstawiła na parapet swoją do połowy opróżnioną czarkę i zapaliła kolejnego tego wieczoru papierosa. Zaciągnęła się, obserwując zamieszanie, jakie zapanowało w pokoju po zakończeniu oficjalnej części zebrania. Rolanda wyciągnęła oprawiony w skórę notesik i donośnym głosem zachęcała wszystkich do zakładów o wynik rozgrywek quidditcha, Pomona zbierała partnerów do kart, podczas gdy Irma i Poppy z szuraniem przesuwały na środek pomieszczenia stół. Reszta rozmawiała głośno, domagając się dolewki ponczu lub wina.

Zdawało się, że niesnaski, jakie miały miejsce przed chwilą, poszły w niepamięć. Przy takiej zbieraninie różnorodnych charakterów, jaką stanowili pracownicy Hogwartu, rozbieżność poglądów była rzeczą nieuniknioną. A skoro już wszyscy zmuszeni byli spędzać ze sobą większą część roku, to dla świętego spokoju musieli nauczyć się jak pójść na kompromis. Można było marudzić, kłócić się i obrażać, byleby tylko w istotnych kwestiach – i przed uczniami, rzecz jasna – trzymać się razem. Poza tym w porównaniu z konfliktami, jakie wybuchały między nimi w zeszłym roku, dzisiejsza scysja o Ślizgonów zdawała się być bez znaczenia.

Sinistra westchnęła cicho. Nie miała do nikogo żalu, ale potrzebowała chwili, żeby ochłonąć i zebrać myśli, zanim będzie mogła dołączyć do reszty.

– Jak my mamy teraz rozmawiać z tymi dziećmi? – odezwała się Vector cicho. – Jak mamy ich uczyć? Masz rację, oni zostali tak wychowani, całe życie robiono im wodę z mózgu, a my może faktycznie nie bardzo daliśmy im wybór, może za mało staraliśmy się pomóc... – wyrzuciła z siebie szybko i urwała, by zaciągnąć się papierosem.

Sinistra spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.

– Przecież nagle to wszystko, co im wpajano i co uważali za słuszne, okazało się kłamstwem – ciągnęła beznamiętnie Liza. – Ale teraz są już dorośli i trochę za późno na wychowywanie, nie sądzisz? Przecież musiałaś wziąć to pod uwagę, Aurigo.

Nie wzięła. Ociągała się z odpowiedzią, ale nie mogła zaprzeczyć.

– Chyba masz rację – westchnęła w końcu. – Ale tak trzeba było.

Ktoś musiał wyrównać ich szanse. Co prawda to nie ona była do tego najodpowiedniejszą osobą, ale skoro nikt inny się tego nie podjął...

– I... dzięki, że mimo wszystko mnie poparłaś.

Liza uśmiechnęła się ironicznie.

– Och, musiałam – odparła lżejszym tonem. – Bezsensowna dobroć i szlachetność to cechy Gryffindoru, kto to widział, żeby rozsądna Krukonka robiła z siebie męczennicę?

Auriga parsknęła śmiechem.

– Stereotypy! – prychnęła.

– Masz teraz okazję, by je łamać i udowadniać, że Ślizgoni to też ludzie. Może ci pójdzie lepiej niż jemu...

– A co on ma z tym wspólnego? – Sinistra próbowała udać zdziwienie, jednak Liza nie dała się nabrać.

– Akurat ja wiem, że niestety wszystko – stwierdziła.

Auriga zmarszczyła brwi, ale nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, bo w tym momencie lekkim krokiem podeszła do nich Rolanda, wymachując trzymanym w ręce notesem.

– Na kogo stawiacie? – zagaiła wesoło.

Sinistra natychmiast przywołała na twarz blady uśmiech.

– Ravenclaw. Czuję, że w tym roku mamy szanse – powiedziała bardziej odruchowo, niż z przekonania.

Właściwie wcale się nad tym nie zastanawiała. Czasem wciąż trudno było jej uwierzyć, że po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, znów można przejmować się takimi drobiazgami jak wygrany mecz...

– O, a nie Slytherin? – zakpiła przyjaźnie Rolanda, notując skrzętnie. – A ty Lizzie? Gryffindor?

– Jak zwykle – odparła lekko Liza.

– Jesteś pewna? Bez Pottera ciężko będzie wam utrzymać poziom.

– To samo mówiłaś, kiedy odszedł Weasley.

– No i Gryffindor stracił puchar na ładnych parę lat – przypomniała złośliwie Hooch.

– Cóż, Puchonom jakoś to nie pomogło.

Rolanda roześmiała się serdecznie. Pożartowała jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem odeszła do pozostałych.

– Och, nie ma mowy, żebyśmy nie wygrali – mruknęła Liza, mściwie zgniatając niedopałek w popielniczce. – Hufflepuff to żaden przeciwnik.

– Jeszcze możesz się zdziwić – odparła Auriga. – To co, może usiądziemy? – zapytała, nie chcąc wracać do tematu, który poruszały zanim przerwała im Hooch. – Chyba że idziesz grać w karty, ale widzę, że do dziewczyn dosiadła się Powell... – dodała, wskazując na zgromadzone wokół stolika czarownice. Nawet stąd słychać było skrzekliwe dyspozycje wydawane przez najstarszą z nich.

Liza przewróciła oczami.

– Raczej podziękuję.

x

– **K**ompletnie nie znam się na quidditchu – powiedział Gustaw do Rolandy. – Ostatni raz latałem na miotle jakieś dwadzieścia lat temu i jedyne, co z tego pamiętam, to że witki powinny być z tyłu.

– Przynajmniej tyle – roześmiała się nauczycielka latania. – Czasem mam wrażenie, że niektórzy pierwszoroczni nie wiedzą nawet tego...

Liza i Auriga prześliznęły się obok niej, by zająć swoje miejsca. Normą było, że w pokoju nauczycielskim każdy miał własny fotel i że wraz z właścicielami krążyły one po całym pokoju, zależnie od tego, gdzie ów właściciel miał kaprys usiąść. Zwykle, szczególnie podczas zebrań, powodowało to niesamowity bałagan i chaos, jednak nikt nie pomyślałby nawet, żeby kogoś podsiąść – to byłoby zwyczajnie niegrzeczne i w pewien absurdalny sposób nawet nieprzyzwoite. Zasada ta mogła dziwić, ale każdy szybko się przyzwyczajał.

– Tak właściwie – ciągnął Zieleziński, odchylając się wygodnie na wytarte, ciemnozielone oparcie – to sądziłem, że nauczyciele nie mogą kibicować żadnej drużynie. Tak było napisane w regulaminie – dodał prędko, widząc wlepione w siebie zdziwione spojrzenia starszych stażem kolegów.

– No właśnie – poparła go Hailey. – Pani Minerwa przypominała mi o tym ze trzy razy.

– Doprawdy? – odezwała się Liza ironicznie, wymieniając porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z Aurigą i Filiusem.

Rolanda parsknęła głośnym śmiechem.

– Dajcie spokój! Chodzi o to, że na meczach macie być neutralni: żadnych transparentów, proporczyków, wrzasków, oklasków i przekleństw. Uczniowie mają myśleć, że jesteście ponad to, ale to przecież nie znaczy, że tak ma być naprawdę!

– Żebyście widzieli, jak sama Minnie przeżywa rozgrywki – dodał Flitwick, uśmiechając się lekko. – Pamiętacie, jak się uparła na Pottera? Od lat darła, że tak powiem, koty z Severusem o drużyny, ale kiedy do Gryfonów dołączył Harry, tylko czekałem, aż zaczną się pojedynkować... Najpierw była ta afera z Nimbusem, potem miotły Malfoya, Błyskawica, Umbridge... – wyliczył z nostalgią. – A kiedy już wygrali, całe wakacje chodziła dumna jak paw.

– Nie dziwię się, zgarnęła tyle galeonów... – prychnęła Hooch. – Więc jak? – zwróciła się znów z pytaniem do dwójki nowych nauczycieli.

Hailey postawiła na Hufflepuff dziesięć galeonów, ale Zieleziński stanowczo odmówił. Rolanda dała więc spokój i beztrosko zaczęła rozprawiać o szansach poszczególnych domów, zarzucając ich nazwiskami zawodników, których spodziewała się ujrzeć w tym roku w drużynach. Temat ten jak zwykle wywołał burzliwą dyskusję i Liza przez chwilę zaciekle broniła swoich podopiecznych, ale Rolandy i Hailey nie dało się przegadać, więc dała spokój, a rozmowa zeszła na inne tematy.

Wkrótce za oknami pociemniało i w pokoju pozapalano świece. Skrzaty podały przekąski, więc gwar nieco przycichł i przez chwilę słychać było nawet koncertujące na dworze cykady. Horacy chodził po pokoju i hojnie uzupełniał czarki alkoholem. Auriga obracając w dłoni do połowy pełny kieliszek, przysłuchiwała się anegdocie, którą opowiadał Gustaw. Mężczyzna mówił dużo i barwnie, sypał żartami jak z rękawa, beztroski i szczery, mimo że nawet nie wypił za dużo. Wstawiona ponczem Hailey chichotała w dłoń, choć jeszcze nie dotarł do puenty, a Filch, który dosiadł się do nich nieśmiało, zadławił się kęsem pasztecika. Lizę nieco dziwiło jego zachowanie, bo woźny zwykle stronił od towarzystwa nowych członków grona pedagogicznego, szczególnie, jeśli byli młodzi i głośni, a na spotkaniach takich jak to zwykle grał w karty z Irmą i resztą, nie udzielając się w rozmowach. Imponowała mu władza i osobom, które ją miały potrafił się bezwstydnie podlizywać, ale co takiego ciągnęło go do nauczyciela mugoloznawstwa, Vector nie wiedziała. Zanurzona wygodnie w poduszkach na swoim fotelu, sączyła poncz i słuchała.

– …i mieszkałem u jednej znajomej w Londynie – opowiadał Gustaw na prośbę Hailey. – Świetna kobieta, zgodziła się nawet przechować mój samochód. Powiedziałem jej, że będę uczył w szkole z internatem i w kampusie nie będzie mi potrzebny, cóż, nie skłamałem za bardzo.

– Co to jest ten samo-chód? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna i mężczyzna spojrzał na nią zszokowany.

– Miotła na czterech kółkach – przyszedł mu z pomocą Flitwick. – Takie metalowe pudełka, którymi mugole jeżdżą po ulicach, musiałaś je widzieć.

– Aa – Hailey szybko pokiwała głową. – Fajnie, zawsze mnie ciekawiło, jak one mogą działać bez magii!

Gustaw wzruszył ramionami.

– To skomplikowane – powiedział. – Prawie jak magia, tylko że mugolska.

Rozentuzjazmowana Hailey zaczęła wypytywać go o najdrobniejsze szczegóły życia mugoli. Zieleziński, początkowo zaskoczony, odpowiadał cierpliwie, wspomagany przez Filiusa, Rolandę i nawet Aurigę. Vector co prawda była czarownicą półkrwi, ale nigdy nie miała zbyt wielu kontaktów z mugolami – choć i tak zapewne więcej niż Hailey. Niemagiczni należeli do całkiem innego świata, który akceptowała, ale do którego nie chciała się wtrącać, bo jej własny wystarczająco ją absorbował. Jednak w ustach tego całego Gustawa to wszystko zdawało się całkiem ciekawe... Lizę coś tknęło, nagłe _deja vu_, jakby już kiedyś uczestniczyła w podobnej rozmowie z kimś, kto mówił o mugolach z takim samym entuzjazmem i w czyim głosie brzmiała taka sama _ulga_, że jest tu jeszcze ktoś, kto to rozumie i nie ma uprzedzeń...

Pod wpływem impulsu Vector sięgnęła po papierosy, choć stanowczo za dużo ich już dziś wypaliła. Rozejrzała po pokoju. Wszyscy w końcu odchodzili, zostawały tylko puste fotele, czekające, aż zajmie je ktoś inny... I tak należało uznać za cud, że podczas ostatniej bitwy nie zginęło więcej nauczycieli, choć może lepiej by było, gdyby ginęli oni, a nie te głupie dzieci, myślące, że ich udział może cokolwiek zmienić. Liza wydmuchała dym i zaciągnęła się mocno, aż poczuła drapanie w gardle. To ją uspokoiło.

– A dlaczego przyjechał pan do Anglii? – usłyszała kolejne niedyskretne pytanie Hailey. – We Włoszech musi być o wiele lepiej niż tu...

– Cóż, jest pięknie, ludzie są mili i życzliwi – zgodził się Gustaw. – Jak wszędzie. A ja... nie lubię długo przebywać w jednym miejscu. W Anglii jeszcze nie byłem, więc skoro trafiła się okazja...

– Skąd pan w ogóle o nas wiedział, skoro żył pan wśród mugoli? – zainteresował się Filius.

– Przez przypadek. Dowiedziałem się od przyjaciela męża koleżanki mojej siostry – Gustaw roześmiał się. – Trudno byłoby wytłumaczyć.

– I nie bał się pan? – zapytała cicho Hailey.

Mężczyzna spoważniał odrobinę.

– Czego? – zdziwił się.

– Mieliśmy wojnę!

– Już się skończyła – odpowiedział prosto, wzruszając ramionami.

xxx

– _**D**__zień dobry, Severusie. Przyniosłam ci notatki, o które prosiłeś – powiedziała Auriga, kiedy Snape otworzył drzwi. Uśmiechając się przyjaźnie, pomachała mu przed nosem plikiem kartek, gęsto zapisanych jej drobnym pismem i pokrytych schematycznymi rysunkami._

– _Dzięki – odparł krótko, zabierając od niej papiery i natychmiast pogrążając się w lekturze._

_Sinistra przez chwilę przyglądała mu się w milczeniu, czekając cierpliwie tylko po to, by w końcu stwierdzić, że chyba niczego się nie doczeka. Severus nie wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę przedyskutować z nią problem, właściwie tak pochłonięty był treścią zapisków, że zdawał się zupełnie zapominać o jej obecności._

– _Myślałam o tym trochę – odezwała się – i doszłam do wniosku, że najlepszy będzie przyszły wtorek._

– _Tak, wiem, podczas pełni – zgodził się Snape nieuważnie._

– _Dwa dni po pełni – poprawiła go spokojnie._

_Dopiero wtedy na nią spojrzał. Wydawał się być nieco zdziwiony, że jeszcze sobie nie poszła._

– _Niemożliwe – prychnął krótko i cofnął się do gabinetu, usiłując zamknąć jej drzwi przed nosem. Zirytowana czarownica przytrzymała je i wśliznęła się za nim do środka. Nie zamierzała dać się spławić tak łatwo._

– _Wcale nie! – zaoponowała. – Zaciekawiło mnie to, co mówiłeś, więc poszperałam trochę w bibliotece... O, dzień dobry, Minerwo..._

_Zaskoczona Auriga spojrzała na wicedyrektorkę, siedzącą w przysuniętym do kominka fotelu. Naprzeciw __niej stał drugi fotel, należący najwyraźniej do Snape'a, a pomiędzy nimi nieduży stolik, na którym rozłożona była szachownica_

– _Witaj, Aurigo. – McGonagall także wydawała się być zdziwiona. – Co tutaj robisz? – Uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie ._

– _Przyniosłam mu moje notatki – wyjaśniła Sinistra, patrząc z wyrzutem na Severusa, który nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, zajęty porównywaniem jej zapisków z zawartością jednej z opasłych ksiąg, zalegających na jego biurku. Wodząc palcem po tekście, mamrotał coś pod nosem. Auriga przewróciła oczami i odwróciła się do koleżanki._

– _Przeszkodziłam wam? – zapytała niepewnie. _

_Minerwa machnęła ręką. _

– _I tak przegrywałam. Siadaj, napijesz się herbaty?_

_Sinistra wzruszyła ramionami, nagle dziwnie zakłopotana. Jeszcze raz zerknęła na Snape'a. Co innego było kłócić się z nim o zagadnienia naukowe, a co innego wpraszać się na herbatę do jego gabinetu..._

_McGonagall skwitowała jej wątpliwości ironicznym uśmieszkiem i bez słowa wyczarowała dodatkową filiżankę. Wobec takiego postawienia sprawy Auridze nie pozostało nic innego, jak tylko nieśmiało przysiąść w wolnym fotelu._

– _Nie wiedziałam, że współpracujecie nad jakimś projektem – powiedziała Minerwa, podając jej herbatę. – Co to takiego?_

– _Ach, nie, nie pracujemy razem! – zaprzeczyła Sinistra szybko. – Ja tylko pomagam mu przy astronomii, jest z niej beznadziejny – oznajmiła, nawet nie ściszając głosu. – Teraz akurat spieramy się na temat właściwości kamienia księżycowego. Severus chce go użyć do wzmocnienia eliksiru nasennego, ale nie uda mu się to, bo zamierza warzyć go podczas pełni. Trochę poczytałam i jestem prawie pewna, że skończy się to malowniczym wybuchem. _

– _Szkoda, że przy okazji nie dowiedziałaś się, że z reszty składników, których mam zamiar użyć, tylko podczas pełni nie wyjdzie mi śmiertelna trucizna, Sinistra. _

_Auriga spojrzała spłoszona na Snape'a, który podszedł do nich bezszelestnie, porzuciwszy lekturę. _

– _Oczywiście zapomniałem poprosić, byście się rozgościły – dodał drwiąco, patrząc na Minerwę. Ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami i transmutowała jeden ze swoich pionków w fotel dla niego. _

– _Sam sprawdź, Severusie – powiedziała Auriga, odzyskując rezon. – Wypisałam ci źródła, przynajmniej pomyśl o tym..._

– _Znam teorie, na które się powołujesz – odparł protekcjonalnie. – Każda z nich to bezwartościowy stek bzdur, niepotwierdzony żadnymi dowodami._

– _Ale..._

– _Czyżbym przegapił moment, w którym zdobyłaś dyplom Mistrza Eliksirów, Sinistra?_

_Auriga popatrzyła na niego ze złością. _

– _No właśnie – sarknął._

_McGonagall zakryła usta dłonią, by stłumić śmiech. Severus spojrzał na nią ostro, a potem przeniósł wzrok na rozłożoną na stole planszę._

– _Jeśli w piątek twoi Gryfoni będą grać w quidditcha tak, jak ty dziś w szachy, Minerwo, to puchar jest nasz – stwierdził złośliwie, pochylając się, by przesunąć figurę gońca. – Szach i mat. Masz ochotę na rewanż?_

_Czarownica zignorowała jego jadowity ton, choć widać było, że nie jest zadowolona z jego triumfu._

– _Dziękuję – odpowiedziała. – I tak brak nam pionka. Chyba, że ty chcesz zagrać, Aurigo? Severus posiedzi na podłodze. _

_Sinistra roześmiała się i szybko pokręciła głową, zanim mężczyzna zdążył zasztyletować starszą koleżankę wzrokiem._

xxx

– **D**obrze wiedzieć, że Severus nie był ostatnią osobą, która czuła się odpowiedzialna za interesy Ślizgonów w tej szkole – powiedział Dumbledore cicho. – Jednak dziwię się, że to nie ty się za nimi wstawiłaś, Minerwo...

Kobieta odwróciła się od ciemnego okna i spojrzała na portret byłego dyrektora, który patrzył na nią surowo znad okularów połówek. W jego błękitnych oczach błyszczało coś na kształt smutnego wyrzutu i czarownica nagle poczuła palącą potrzebę wytłumaczenia się.

– Nie mogę sama podejmować takich decyzji, Albusie. Poza tym potrzebne są nam pieniądze!

– Pieniądze to nie wszystko, moja droga.

– To słowa kogoś, kto ani przez moment nie musiał się o nie martwić – fuknęła.

To była prawda. Od prawie czterdziestu lat, prócz pełnienia funkcji nauczycielki, opiekunki domu i wicedyrektorki, dbała o rozporządzanie funduszami i dotacjami i była pewna, że bez jej starań szkoła nie przetrwałaby ani jednego roku. I właśnie teraz, mimo całego nakładu pracy, jaki w nią włożyła, widmo upadku unosiło się nad nimi jak sęp nad dogorywającą zwierzyną. Remont zamku przeciągał się ponad miarę, skarbiec szkoły pustoszał w zastraszającym tempie, a ludzie, którzy dotychczas wspomagali Hogwart hojnymi dotacjami, w większości nie żyli albo mieli na głowie inne sprawy, takie jak własny proces o śmierciożerstwo. Sytuacji ani trochę nie poprawiał fakt, że dyrektorka musiała odrzucić pierwszą od wielu miesięcy sensowną propozycję, która pozwoliłaby im na jakiś czas wyjść z dołka.

Minerwa usiadła w swoim fotelu za biurkiem i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

– Powinnaś się przespać, moja droga – zauważył Albus spokojnie.

Było już bardzo późno. Zebranie dopiero co się skończyło i wszyscy porozchodzili się do swoich komnat, świadomi, że chociaż jutro jest niedziela, to i trzeba będzie wstać tak samo wcześnie jak zwykle. McGonagall była chyba jedyną osobą w zamku, która zamiast do swego mieszkania, udała się do gabinetu. Miała mnóstwo pracy i zdawała sobie sprawę, że czas, który spędziła w pokoju nauczycielskim, powinna poświęcić właśnie na nią. Nie potrafiła jednak odmówić sobie tej drobnej przyjemności, jaką – choć nigdy głośno o tym nie mówiła – dawały jej zawsze te wspólne wieczory.

Minerwa lubiła, kiedy wszyscy rozsiadali się w swoich niedopasowanych do niczego, prócz nich samych, fotelach, w całkowitym bezładzie, gdzie komu było najwygodniej. Z upodobaniem patrzyła, jak w kącie skupiony Severus przygotowywał poncz, a potem rozsyłał go po sali w niedużych czarkach, ozdobionych zależnie od kaprysu kwiatem albo plastrem pomarańczy. Zawsze, zanim zaczęła pić, najpierw długo wdychała alkoholowo-owocowy aromat. Albus żartował i rozprawiał o jakichś głupstwach; nigdy nie wiedziała, czy to przejaw jego ekscentryczności czy po prostu próba odwrócenia myśli podwładnych od nadchodzącej wojny, i zwykle irytowała się jego beztroską. Innym to jednak nie przeszkadzało, oni także rozmawiali na najróżniejsze tematy, grali w karty albo robili te absurdalne zakłady: kto z kim zacznie chodzić, kto wygra puchar domowy, a kto quidditcha, kto zarobi pierwszy szlaban – o ile już nie zarobił pierwszego dnia u Severusa. Czasem co prawda trzeba było hamować ich zapędy, bo chwilami zdawali się być mniej dojrzali niż ich podopieczni. McGonagall patrzyła na nich z łagodnym politowaniem i tłumiła wzbierający śmiech.

A potem Dumbledore zginął. I nawet jeśli już wcześniej nie było kolorowo, to wtedy zaczęło być po prostu koszmarnie. Śmierć dyrektora i zdrada Severusa uderzyły we wszystkich, ale Minerwa po cichu przypuszczała, że to ją zabolały najbardziej. Jednocześnie straciła dwóch ludzi, których uważała za swych najlepszych przyjaciół – i po prawdzie nie wiedziała, odejście którego było gorsze.

Teraz obaj byli równie martwi, a ona została z plajtującą szkołą na głowie i okropnymi wyrzutami sumienia.

– Naprawdę uważam, że powinnaś się położyć, moja droga. – W głosie Dumbledore'a zabrzmiała surowa nuta. McGonagall spojrzała na portret ostro. Owszem, wspierał ją rozmową i zawsze mogła liczyć na jego dobre rady, za co była mu wdzięczna, ale przecież był jedynie namiastką tamtego Albusa... I nawet, jeśli czasami brzmiał zupełnie jak ten prawdziwy, Minerwa nie potrafiła o tym zapomnieć.

– A sposób na zorganizowanie pieniędzy wymyśli się sam? – zapytała sarkastycznie.

– Być może.

– Na litość, Albusie!

– Trzeba mieć nadzieję, Minerwo. A zmęczenie z pewnością nie jest twym sprzymierzeńcem.

– Czas również – fuknęła. – Zamek jest nieodbudowany, sufit we wschodnim skrzydle się sypie, część lochów jest zawalona, nie mówiąc już o Wieży Astronomicznej...

– Wszystko będzie dobrze.

– Akurat.

x


	7. 2x3

Dziękuję **Panterze** za zbetowanie rozdziału.

* * *

><p>– <em><strong>N<strong>__ie nudzi cię to, Severusie? – zapytała Auriga, kiedy po raz kolejny w środku nocy przypadkiem natknęła się na patrolującego zamek Snape'a. Znajdowali się na siódmym piętrze, niedaleko wejścia do Wieży Gryffindoru, do której Sinistra odprowadziła przed chwilą znużonych drugorocznych. Wpadający przez okna blask księżyca oświetlał dużą część korytarza, ale Snape jak zwykle zatrzymał się tam, gdzie światło niemal nie sięgało. Spowity w swoją nieodłączną pelerynę, ponury i czujny, wydawał się Auridze podobny do jakiegoś zdziczałego zwierzęcia._

– _Nie – odparł krótko na jej pytanie. Nie widziała dobrze jego oczu, ale mogła założyć się, że patrzył na nią nieprzyjaźnie._

– _Ja na twoim miejscu wolałabym iść wcześniej spać, zamiast uganiać się za tymi biednymi dziećmi – zauważyła, zupełnie tym niezrażona. _

– _Wyobraź sobie, że nie każdy może wymówić się od pracy czymś tak banalnym jak niesprzyjająca pogoda i po prostu iść spać – odparł Snape wyniośle. _

_Auriga znała jego poglądy na temat wykładanego przez siebie przedmiotu i nie przejęła się ukrytą w tym stwierdzeniu złośliwością. _

– _Nocne patrole to zadanie duchów i pana Filcha, nie twoje – roześmiała się tylko._

_Sądziła, że Severus wycofa się z tej absurdalnej dyskusji i jak zwykle oddali pospiesznie, powiewając złowieszczo peleryną. Na pewno nie spodziewała się, że podejdzie do okna, przy którym stała, i spojrzy na nią drwiąco, a potem odpowie:_

– _Miałem raczej na myśli, że do późna pracuję przy eliksirach._

– _Naprawdę? – zapytała, uśmiechając się __zadziornie__._ –_ I pracujesz nad nimi na odległość? _

_Snape przewrócił oczami._

– _Cholerny wywar spokoju potrzebuje trzech godzin przerwy, nim będzie go można dokończyć – westchnął, krzywiąc się lekko. – Tak jest zresztą z większością eliksirów leczniczych, o czym wiedziałabyś, gdybyś nie była taką ignorantką w tej dziedzinie, Sinistra – dodał._

_Auriga zignorowała przytyk i spojrzała na niego powątpiewająco._

– _Nie lepiej poczytać w tym czasie książkę, zamiast polować na tych nieszczęsnych uczniów?_

– _Jak widać nie – usłyszała w odpowiedzi i nie mogła się powstrzymać, by nie parsknąć śmiechem. Zaczęła się też zastanawiać, czy Snape przypadkiem nie nawdychał się jakichś oparów w swojej pracowni. A może nie? Przypomniała sobie popołudnie sprzed kilku tygodni, które spędziła razem z nim i Minerwą w jego gabinecie i po raz kolejny złapała się na tym, że chociaż pracowała z Severusem przez prawie dwa lata, właściwie nie znała go ani trochę._

– _Tak sobie myślę – zaczęła z namysłem – że ty to po prostu lubisz, prawda? _

– _Nie. Chodzi raczej o to, że płacą mi tutaj za uczenie tych smarkaczy, więc naprawdę lepiej, żeby ktoś przypilnował, by nie pozabijali się którejś nocy. _

_Uśmiechnęła się._

– _Lubisz – powtórzyła z przekonaniem, opierając się wygodniej o parapet. – To ile czasu jeszcze ci zostało? _

xxx

**A**uriga obudziła się wcześnie rano, zlana zimnym potem i pełna jakiegoś nieokreślonego niepokoju. Nie było szans na ponowne zaśnięcie, więc nawet nie zamierzała próbować. Szybko wyplątała się z rozgrzanej pościeli i poszła do łazienki, kuląc się od porannego chłodu.

W głowie tkwiły jej senne majaki – absurdalne i chaotyczne strzępy zdarzeń i obrazów, które ledwie pamiętała po przebudzeniu. Czuła się zupełnie rozstrojona. Głupia! Przecież miała wreszcie wziąć się w garść...

„Może to nie wina snu, a wczorajszego zebrania?" – rozmyślała, rozbierając się i wchodząc pod prysznic, gdzie strugi ciepłej wody otrzeźwiły ją do reszty. Poprzedniego wieczoru bawiła się całkiem nieźle. Przyjemnie było znów posiedzieć razem i beztrosko gawędzić o bzdurach, na pozór zupełnie tak, jak w poprzednich latach... Ale tamte czasy nigdy już nie wrócą. Auriga zamknęła oczy, zastanawiając się, czy kiedykolwiek zdoła się z tym pogodzić.

Kilka minut później, owinięta obszernym ręcznikiem, wróciła do sypialni, by ubrać się i pościelić łóżko. Było za wcześnie na śniadanie, zresztą nie czuła głodu, więc zaczęła snuć się po reszcie mieszkania, bezskutecznie starając się znaleźć sobie jakieś sensowne zajęcie. Kilkakrotnie brała do ręki niedoczytaną książkę albo pióro i list do rodziców, z którego dokończeniem zwlekała już od kilku dni, ale zaraz odkładała je i na nowo rozpoczynała nerwową wędrówkę, walcząc z wiatrakami w postaci własnych myśli. Niestety, u ludzi – a przynajmniej większości – myślenie było czynnością odruchową i z równym powodzeniem Sinistra mogła starać się nie oddychać.

Irytował ją taki nastrój i bezczynność, denerwowały ponure, puste pokoje, zalane porannym światłem. Jej nowe mieszkanie było o wiele większe od tego, które zawaliło się razem z Wieżą Astronomiczną. Auriga wybrała je dla siebie głównie dlatego, że posiadało kompletne umeblowanie, duże okna z widokiem na góry i przylegający do salonu niewielki balkon, stanowiący marną pociechę po obszernej platformie obserwacyjnej, do której miała dostęp na Wieży. Po gruntownym sprzątaniu dawno niezamieszkane komnaty zaczęły wyglądać w miarę znośnie. Sinistra wypełniła je swoim znacznie uszczuplonym dobytkiem, od Irmy wycyganiła trochę książek, a od Pomony kilka roślin w doniczkach. Spłowiałą kanapę przed kominkiem przykryła kolorową narzutą, na ścianach zaś zawiesiła reprodukcje ulubionych mugolskich obrazów – krótko mówiąc, wszelkimi siłami starała się na nowo uwić sobie przytulne gniazdko.

Niestety, pomimo tych wszystkich starań nowe komnaty wciąż nie mogły się równać z jej poprzednim mieszkaniem. Jedynym miejscem, w którym czuła się nieco lepiej, był jej gabinet. Chwilami, zakopana w książkach i pergaminach, bez reszty skupiona na pracy, Auriga czuła się niemal szczęśliwa.

Może również teraz praca pomogłaby się jej uspokoić...

Sinistra usiadła przy obszernym biurku i przerzuciła leżące na nim papiery, odczytując luźne notatki i uwagi do obserwacji, które obecnie prowadziła, przeglądając pobieżnie fragmenty swojego sprawozdania dla Europejskiego Towarzystwa Astronomicznego. Właściwie nigdy nie potrzebowała dodatkowego zatrudnienia, bo pensja nauczycielska w zupełności wystarczała na pokrycie jej skromnych potrzeb, ale współpraca z organizacją – w dodatku taką, która nie bała się korzystać z osiągnięć mugoli, wyprzedzających przecież pod niektórymi względami czarodziejów o lata świetlne! – była zawsze raczej formą rozrywki i stanowiła przyjemną odmianę od powtarzania w kółko tego samego znudzonym uczniom. Własne badania dawały jej dużo satysfakcji i nieco wynagradzały fakt, że nie została słynnym astronomem, a zwykłą nauczycielką. Podczas ostatniego roku bardzo jej tego brakowało.

Niestety, tego ranka nie potrafiła skupić się nawet na zagadnieniach astronomicznych. Z rezygnacją odsunęła od siebie papiery i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

Tak naprawdę nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie, jak będzie wyglądało jej życie po wojnie. Może nie chciała zapeszyć, a może tak zdążyła się przyzwyczaić do nieustannego niepokoju, że zwyczajnie nie potrafiła. Owszem, kiedyś, gdy jeszcze wszystko układało się dobrze, dość często myślała o świecie bez Voldemorta – jednak nie tyle marzyła, żeby ktoś go wreszcie pokonał, ale by go po prostu _nie było_. Nigdy nie brała pod uwagę ceny, jaką przyjdzie zapłacić im za zwycięstwo. W tym tkwił błąd i przyczyna rozczarowania. Gdy wszystko się nagle posypało, Sinistra przestała widzieć przed sobą jakiekolwiek perspektywy.

Ten rok miał wyglądać zupełnie inaczej. Trzeba było żyć dalej, poukładać sobie wszystko od nowa i wrócić do normalności. Auriga starała się, ale sama musiała przyznać, że jak na razie szło jej to po prostu koszmarnie.

xxx

_**S**__inistra uniosła dłoń, żeby zapukać, i zaraz ją cofnęła, przyciskając niepewnie do ust. Korytarz na szczęście świecił pustkami. Ludzie spali, duchy omijały to miejsce, a na ścianach nie wisiały żadne obrazy, więc nikt nie był świadkiem jej rozterki: zapukać czy nie zapukać?_

_Drzwi otworzyły się, kiedy po raz kolejny podnosiła rękę. Auriga odskoczyła od nich z cichym okrzykiem._

– _Na litość, Severusie!... __–__ urwała. __–__ Wybierasz się gdzieś? – zapytała po chwili z pozornie beztroskim zainteresowaniem, widząc, że mimo późnej pory stojący w progu swych komnat Mistrz Eliksirów miał na sobie codzienną czarną szatę, skrupulatnie pozapinaną na wszystkie guziki._

– _Nie – odparł kwaśno mężczyzna. – Zastanawiałem się tylko, kto sterczy pod moimi drzwiami. Powinienem był się domyślić – dorzucił drwiąco._

– _I udawać, że cię nie ma? – zażartowała Auriga, żeby przykryć zmieszanie. _

_Snape uniósł pytająco brew._

– _Chcesz czegoś? – zapytał rzeczowo._

– _Tylko dać ci te obliczenia, o które mnie prosiłeś. – Dla podkreślenia swych słów kobieta machnęła w powietrzu rolką pergaminu._

_Brew Severusa podjechała jeszcze wyżej._

– _Jest... – Mężczyzna cofnął się o krok i zajrzał w głąb pokoju, by zerknąć na zegarek. – ...wpół do pierwszej, Sinistra. W nocy – dodał, jakby sądził, że jakimś cudem mogła tego nie zauważyć._

_Auriga wzruszyła ramionami._

– _Wspominałeś ostatnio, że późno się kładziesz. A ja właśnie skończyłam zajęcia i odprowadzałam pierwszorocznych. Bliźniacy Weasley notorycznie miewają problemy z trafieniem z powrotem do Wieży Gryffindoru po moich zajęciach._

– _Więc o lochy oczywiście zahaczyłaś po drodze – zakpił Snape. _

_Czarownica przewróciła oczami, z zakłopotaniem splatając ręce na piersiach._

– _Właściwie miałam nadzieję, że spotkam cię gdzieś na patrolu – przyznała._

– _Akurat dziś cały wieczór pracuję – wyjaśnił jej, a potem, zupełnie nieoczekiwanie, machnął ręką i westchnął: – Wejdziesz? Mam eliksir na ogniu. _

_Zaskoczona skinęła głową._

– _Chętnie. _

_Snape zamknął za nią drzwi i bez słowa ruszył w głąb mieszkania, a ona podążyła za nim, rozglądając się dyskretnie. Chyba nigdy wcześniej tu nie była. Kiedy raz czy dwa odwiedzała severusową pracownię, wchodziła przez gabinet, a nie prywatne pokoje. W półmroku nie mogła dobrze przyjrzeć się ich wystrojowi, zresztą naprawdę nie chciała być wścibska. _

_Dopiero w znajomym wnętrzu pracowni przestała czuć się tak nieswojo. Pomieszczenie było rozgrzane od buzującego na kominku ognia. Dla Sinistry stanowiło to przyjemną odmianę po godzinach spędzonych na szczycie smaganej gwałtownym wiatrem Wieży Astronomicznej i długim spacerze po równie zimnych i wietrznych korytarzach zamku. Czarownica podeszła do paleniska i wyciągnęła dłonie do płomieni. Mrużąc z zadowoleniem oczy, odetchnęła głęboko powietrzem przesiąkniętym delikatnym zapachem warzącego się eliksiru. _

– _Co to? – zapytała._

– _Wywar Spokoju. _

_Dla Poppy?_

_Yhym. Uparła się, że przed egzaminami potrzebuje cały kociołek._

_Prawda, niektórzy uczniowie za bardzo się przejmują, a przecież został jeszcze miesiąc... _

_Jak dla mnie wystarczyłby porządny szlaban, żeby wyleczyć smarkaczy z histerii. _

_Auriga uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Severus zakrzątnął się przy eliksirze, a ona przysiadła w dostawionym do ognia fotelu i obserwowała go w milczeniu. Po jakimś kwadransie pracownia wypełniła się intensywnym zapachem cynamonu, a mężczyzna ściągnął kociołek z ognia i zastąpił go czajnikiem. Ostrożnie zaczął sprzątać ingrediencje ze stołu. _

– _Gotowe – oznajmił w końcu. – Co przyniosłaś?_

_Sinistra podała mu pergamin. _

– _Narysowałam ci całą siatkę i zaznaczyłam odpowiednie kąty, chociaż naprawdę nie potrafię zgadnąć, do czego ci to potrzebne – powiedziała._

– _I dobrze – mruknął, studiując rysunek. – O to mi chodziło. Dziękuję – ostatnie słowo dodał cicho i z lekkim niezadowoleniem._

– _Wyjaśnisz mi, co wymyśliłeś? – zagadnęła kobieta._

– _Żebyś znowu się wymądrzała? – powiedział Snape drwiąco. – Nie, raczej nie._

_Zwinął pergamin w rulon i odłożył go na półkę, a potem wyciągnął różdżkę i wyczarował sobie fotel._

– _Ostatnim razem miałam rację! – przypomniała mu Auriga z satysfakcją._

– _Nie miałaś – prychnął, siadając._

– _Miałam._

– _Nie miałaś._

– _Miałam!_

– _Na litość, Sinistra! – Severus popatrzył na nią z irytacją. – Zachowujesz się jak dziecko._

– _Ja? To ty nie chcesz przyznać, że coś ci się nie udało – upierała się Auriga. – Zepsułeś eliksir, wysadziłeś kociołek i przy okazji pół swojej pracowni. Huk było słychać aż na mojej Wieży! – roześmiała się._

– _Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz – prychnął Mistrz Eliksirów wyniośle. _

_Doprawdy? – spytała czarownica słodkim głosem. – Więc może zapytaj Charliego Weasleya? Z pewnością pamięta szlaban, który dałeś mu specjalnie po to, żeby po tobie posprzątał. – Spojrzała na niego oskarżycielsko. _

_Snape skapitulował._

– _Po prostu źle dobrałem proporcje składników – przyznał ze złością. – Tak czy inaczej, to nie miało nic wspólnego z tym, że była pełnia._

– _Z pewnością – zgodziła się Auriga z przekąsem._

_Zagwizdał czajnik, więc Severus wyniośle zignorował jej odpowiedź i wstał, by zdjąć go z ognia. _

_– Herbaty? – rzucił oschle przez ramię._

_Sinistra uśmiechnęła się, mile zdziwiona._

_– Poproszę. _

xxx

**A**uriga zmusiła się do zjedzenia śniadania i wypicia kubka kawy, a potem postanowiła wybrać się na spacer. Długa, samotna włóczęga po błoniach albo lesie zwykle pomagała jej wrócić do równowagi. Nawet jeśli dzisiaj by nie podziałała to i tak Sinistra wolała to niż obijanie się o ściany w zamku.

Na prowadzących na parter schodach natknęła się na Gustawa. Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty na czyjekolwiek towarzystwo, ale nim zdołała się niepostrzeżenie ulotnić, mężczyzna odwrócił się i ją zauważył. Pomachał do Aurigi i zatrzymał się, by mogła do niego dołączyć, więc nie miała wyboru. Przywołanie na twarz uśmiechu nie sprawiło jej już większych trudności.

– Dzień dobry – zagadnął ją Gustaw pogodnie. – Wychodzi pani?

– Na spacer – potwierdziła, w duchu zaklinając go, by przypadkiem nie zechciał jej towarzyszyć.

– Pewnie, taka piękna pogoda, że szkoda siedzieć w zamku.

Skinęła głową i przez chwilę szli w milczeniu. Zieleziński znów odezwał się pierwszy.

– Odnoszę wrażenie, że ładnie się pani wczoraj zachowała – powiedział. – Sytuacja nie była zbyt przyjemna i cóż... Nie bardzo rozumiem, o co właściwie poszło – przyznał po chwili namysłu z rozbrajającą szczerością – ale mimo wszystko...

– Tak trzeba było – mruknęła Auriga, niespodziewanie stwierdzając, że chce jej się śmiać. – Nie orientuje się pan zbytnio w naszych sprawach, prawda? – westchnęła

– Ano nie da się ukryć.

– Chodzi o to, że... – zaczęła trochę wbrew sobie, ale Gustaw jej przerwał:

– Nie musi pani niczego tłumaczyć. Zdążyłem zauważyć, że podział na domy jest dla was ważny i że pewne z nich uważane są za gorsze od innych.

Czarownica pokręciła głową, ale już bez większego przekonania.

– Gdyby nie wojna... Cóż, dlatego że Voldemort był Ślizgonem i że żaden siódmoroczny Ślizgon nie walczył po naszej stronie w maju, panuje przekonanie, że Slytherin to wylęgarnia śmierciożerców... A tak nie jest! Przecież niektórzy Krukoni także przeszli na jego stronę... Nie wszyscy, prawda, ale jednak. A my jesteśmy od tego, żeby uczyć, a nie oceniać ich wybory.

Gustaw uśmiechnął się uspokajająco i Auriga umilkła, widząc, że nie ma potrzeby dalej bronić swych argumentów, bo mężczyzna nie miał zamiaru im zaprzeczać.

– Sądzę, że rozumiem – powiedział Zieleziński łagodnie. – Zastanawiam się tylko, dlaczego to pani nie jest opiekunką Slytherinu zamiast profesora Slughorna. Przecież widać, że pani o wiele bardziej na nich zależy...

Sinistra wzruszyła ramionami, uśmiechając się gorzko.

– Nie nadaję się do takich rzeczy... Zresztą jest zasada, że opiekun musi być z tego samego domu.

– Em... Czyli pani nie jest Ślizgonką? – zdziwił się Gustaw.

– Gdzie tam! Krukonką.

– Więc tym bardziej... – mruknął. – Dlaczego profesor Slughorn nie...

Kobieta bezradnie potrząsnęła głową. Nie potrafiła mu tego wytłumaczyć. Horacy bał się, bał od samego początku, od kiedy tylko wrócił do Hogwartu i Sinistra naprawdę nie miała mu tego za złe. Ale jako opiekun i jedyny „dobry" dorosły Ślizgon w szkole powinien – ba! _miał obowiązek_ wstawić się za swoimi podopiecznymi! Był jednym z nich i przecież łatwiej przyszłoby mu spojrzenie im później w oczy. Nikt nie oczekiwał od niego niczego więcej. Nie chciał odpowiedzi na pytania, na które odpowiedzi nie dało się uzyskać, ani wytłumaczenia tego, czego nie można było wytłumaczyć. Wystarczyłoby, żeby po prostu postarał się ich wspierać. Ale nie zrobił nawet tego.

Auriga nie potrafiła jednak się na niego gniewać, skoro sama doskonale wiedziała, jak to jest bać się i zamiast zrobić to, co trzeba, nie zrobić niczego. Potem mogła tylko gorąco żałować bezczynności i pogardzać samą sobą za tchórzostwo.

Dlatego powiedziała:

– Profesor Slughorn jest dobrym człowiekiem i świetnym nauczycielem... tylko trochę marnym opiekunem, szczególnie, że Slytherin to dość specyficzny dom...

Tymczasem zeszli już z ostatnich stopni i zatrzymali się w holu. Kilkoro uczniów minęło ich w biegu, ścigając się do Wielkiej Sali. Auriga umilkła, z zakłopotaniem zastanawiając się, czy nie powiedziała za dużo.

– Powinnam już iść.

Gustaw uśmiechnął się.

– Pewnie, życzę miłego spaceru. I dziękuję za wyjaśnienia. Jeszcze bardziej zamotała mi pani w głowie, ale może z czasem jakoś się w tym wszystkim odnajdę.

x

**P**ożegnawszy się z Aurigą, Gustaw zawrócił sprzed drzwi, kierując się do Wielkiej Sali.

– Na pana miejscu uważałabym, profesorze... – usłyszał nagle i zaskoczony odwrócił się gwałtownie.

Z półcienia przy rozsłonecznionym oknie wynurzyła się spowita w kilometry połyskującego szala koścista czarownica. Jej wodniste oczy, powiększone przez grube szkła okularów, wpatrywały się w niego hipnotyzująco. Gustaw dopasował do niej nazwisko Sybilla Trelawney i przelotnie zastanowił się, jakim cudem udało jej się tu dotrzeć, skoro według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa powinna teraz leczyć kaca-giganta w zaciszu swych komnat.

„Czary-mary" – odpowiedział sobie szybko z przekąsem w myślach, a na głos zapytał uprzejmie:.

– Dlaczego?

– Widziałam pańską filiżankę, a fusy nie kłamią. Same nieszczęścia i rozczarowania, oto co zobaczyłam – oznajmiła Trelawney natchnionym głosem. – Nie powinien był pan tu przyjeżdżać.

– Na litość, Sybillo, dajże mu spokój! – usłyszał Gustaw za sobą i znów się odwrócił, tym razem, by zobaczyć na pół poirytowaną, na pół rozbawioną Lizę Vector, stojącą przy drzwiach prowadzących do Wielkiej Sali.

– Nie powinnaś lekceważyć przeznaczenia, moja droga... – Wróżbitka wydawała się być urażona.

– Doprawdy?

– Twoją filiżankę również sobie obejrzałam – oznajmiła, bez powodzenia starając się znów przybrać swój wieszczy ton, a widząc, że jej słowa nie wywarły odpowiedniego wrażenia, dodała odrobinę złośliwie: – Może gdybyś w odpowiednim czasie zechciała posłuchać tego, co mówią znaki, nie pozwoliłabyś, żeby ten człowiek tak cię zranił.

Heloiza pobladła lekko ze złości.

– Plotkowałaś z Rolandą i Pomoną? – warknęła. – A może Rosmerta zaprosiła cię na kieliszek Ognistej?

– Od dawna wiedziałam, że tak to się potoczy – zaprzeczyła Trelawney wyniośle.

– Jaka szkoda, że wtedy nie raczyłaś mnie ostrzec – zakpiła Vector. – Teraz już trochę za późno, więc byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyście wszystkie przestały wreszcie wtrącać się w moje sprawy.

Przez chwilę obie kobiety mierzyły się wzrokiem, a potem Sybilla fuknęła cicho, obronnym gestem otuliła się szalem i obrażona odeszła w stronę schodów. Zakłopotany Gustaw spojrzał na Lizę pytająco.

– Wszystko gra? – zagadnął niepewnie.

Czarownica z irytacją zmarszczyła brwi.

– Proszę ją ignorować – powiedziała sucho, starając się uspokoić. – To zwykła oszustka, wieszczenie tragicznej śmierci jest dla niej formą powitania. Rzecz jasna nikt jeszcze nie umarł, przynajmniej nie wtedy, kiedy mu wywróżyła. Wchodzi pan?

Śniadanie trwało już w najlepsze, ale Wielka Sala nie była pełna. Siadając za stołem, Gustaw zauważył, że przy stole brakuje nie tylko Aurigi, ale też Hailey, Hagrida i kilku innych osób. Przyjaźnie przywitał się z pozostałymi. Liza w milczeniu zajęła swoje miejsce i nalała sobie kawy z taką miną, że natychmiast odeszła mu chęć do nawiązania rozmowy. Zamiast tego zabrał się za posiłek.

Po kilku pierwszych dniach spędzonych w szkole doszedł do wniosku, że warto było zostać nauczycielem choćby dla samego jedzenia. Gustaw nigdy nie potrafił przyrządzić nic bardziej skomplikowanego niż jajecznica albo zapiekanka, do której zwykle wrzucał wszystko, co akurat znajdowało się w jego lodówce. Gdy miał pieniądze, z czym czasem bywało krucho, żywił się na mieście albo korzystał z dobroci przyjaciół i gospodyń, u których wynajmował mieszkania lub pokoje. I choć dotąd raczej nie narzekał, to musiał przyznać, że regularne i obfite posiłki w Hogwarcie były przyjemną odmianą od tego, co znał.

Podczas gdy on zachwycał się jedzeniem, do stołu podeszła Rolanda. Liza obrzuciła ją pełnym niechęci spojrzeniem, ale czarownica wcale się tym nie przejęła.

– Tu masz terminarz rozgrywek, Lizzie – oznajmiła z uśmiechem, podając jej jakiś pergamin. Potem zwróciła się do Zielezińskiego: – Jakie ma pan plany na dziś, panie Gustawie? Hailey prosiła, żeby przekazać, że jest pan strasznym śpiochem i że ona już dawno jest nad jeziorem. Jeśli ma pan ochotę, to pokaże panu okolicę, tak jak obiecała. Hailey pana lubi, co?

– Tak przypuszczam – odparł zdziwiony mężczyzna.

Rolanda mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo.

– Jeśli chce pan zwiedzać błonia, to radzę iść tam teraz. Kto wie, czy pogoda się nie popsuje – zauważyła pogodnie.

Liza prychnęła cicho i oboje spojrzeli na nią pytająco.

– Chciałabym wiedzieć, dlaczego Gryfoni grają ze Slytherinem dopiero przed egzaminami? – zapytała z niezadowoleniem.

– Ach, o to ci chodzi! – Rolanda uśmiechnęła się słodko. – Tak wypadło, przykro mi. Poproś pannę Weasley – bo to ona zostanie kapitanem, prawda? – żeby dała mi znać, kiedy chce zrobić eliminacje do drużyny, dobrze?

Liza skinęła głową, krzywiąc się lekko.

– Mecz Puchonów i Ślizgonów na otwarcie sezonu? – zauważyła. – Widzę, że zadbałaś, aby Hufflepuff dostał najlepsze terminy.

– Przypadek – odparła Rolanda niewinnym tonem.

– I na pewno nie ma to związku z faktem, że postawiłaś na nich dziesięć galeonów?

– Och, nie marudź, Lizzie. Jeśli jesteście tak dobrzy, jak twierdzisz, takie drobnostki nie powinny wam przeszkadzać.

x

**N**iedziela upłynęła Gustawowi całkiem przyjemnie. Hailey pokazała mu boisko do quidditcha, gdzie przez dłuższą chwilę obserwowali trening Krukonów, którzy jako pierwsi zorganizowali eliminacje do drużyny. Mogli poćwiczyć dzięki temu, że na razie nie mieli zbyt wiele nauki. Trzeba było przyznać, że podeszli do tego z iście krukońską powagą i starannością, ale nie minęło pół godziny, nim ich gra zmieniła się w bezładną lataninę, pełną śmiechów, pisków i rzucania w siebie piłkami, która mało przypominała quidditcha.

Nauczyciele szybko pozostawili uczniów samym sobie i ruszyli dalej. Spacerując, dotarli aż do skraju Zakazanego Lasu, który wywołał u Gustawa dreszcze. Ciemna ściana drzew wydawała mu się dziwnie groźna i z ulgą zgodził się na propozycję Hailey, by wrócić do zamku na obiad – tym bardziej, że od śniadania minęło już kilka godzin i zdążył porządnie zgłodnieć.

Resztę popołudnia Zieleziński spędził w jednym z ogródków, który w geście nadspodziewanej uprzejmości pokazała mu profesor Sprout, na zmianę doczytując regulaminy i pogrążając się w rozmyślaniach. W pewnym momencie przypomniały mu się słowa, które usłyszał rano od Sybilli Trelawney.

_Nie powinien pan tu przyjeżdżać... _Choć Gustaw nie przyznałby się do tego głośno, nieco go to zaniepokoiło. Nigdy nie uważał się za specjalnie przesądnego, ale na takie rzeczy zwykle lepiej było uważać.

Zieleziński zganił się za głupie myśli i wrócił do nudnej lektury, po czym po przeczytaniu zaledwie kilkunastu wersów najzwyczajniej w świecie zasnął w fotelu. Przez resztę dnia nic odbiegającego od normy się nie wydarzyło i do wieczora mężczyzna zdążył prawie wyrzucić z pamięci słowa Sybilli. Następnego ranka w ogóle o nich nie pamiętał, zaabsorbowany innymi sprawami.

x

**G**ustaw starał się, naprawdę starał się przekonać do siebie uczniów. I po pierwszym tygodniu, mimo kilku zgrzytów, zdawało mu się, że jakoś to wychodzi – ba, wydawało się, że pierwszaki całkiem go lubią i nawet Ślizgoni nie byli aż tak strasznie niemili... Zieleziński czuł się jak młody bóg i na poniedziałkowe zajęcia szedł zadowolony i pełen zapału.

Zaczęło się od lekcji z drugą klasą, na której jedna ze Ślizgonek prawie wpadła w histerię, kiedy poprosił ją, by poszła z nim do składziku i pomogła przynieść pomoce naukowe. Kiedy po kwadransie udało mu się nieco ją uspokoić i w asyście zdziwionej koleżanki wysłać do skrzydła szpitalnego, większa część klasy patrzyła na niego, jakby był co najmniej Hannibalem Lecterem. Zapytał, czy ktoś potrafi mu wyjaśnić, co się właściwie stało, ale nie usłyszał żadnej konkretnej odpowiedzi, prócz wystraszonych pomruków, że to nic, nie trzeba nikomu mówić. Poprosił jedną z przyjaciółek małej histeryczki, żeby została po zajęciach, bo chciał z nią porozmawiać, ale dziewczątko wręcz błagało go, by pozwolił jej iść na następną lekcję, więc dał jej spokój.

Grupa trzeciorocznych nie była lepsza. Kiedy Gustaw, pomny doświadczeń sprzed godziny, zaczął od zwyczajnej rozmowy, by nieco zorientować się w ich wiedzy, usłyszał gorliwe zapewnienia, że żaden z uczniów nie ma nic wspólnego z tymi wstrętnymi mugolami. Zirytowany do granic możliwości rzucił jednemu z uczniów jakąś ostrzejszą uwagę, co spowodowało, że skarcony chłopiec skulił się jak pies, który oczekuje kopniaka.

Zieleziński z ulgą powitał dzwonek na przerwę i fakt, że popołudnie miał wolne. Zjadł w pośpiechu i zaszył się w pokoju nauczycielskim, który zwykle po obiedzie świecił pustkami. To było mu na rękę – zaparzył sobie mocnej, czarnej kawy i usiadł w pierwszym lepszym fotelu, żeby pomyśleć.

Otaczała go cisza i spokój. Jedynie profesor Babbling, która zdrzemnęła się na swoim miejscu podczas sprawdzania wypracowań, poświstywała cicho przez sen. Myśli Gustawa zjechały z wyznaczonego toru i przez chwilę mężczyzna rozważał kwestię wieku emerytalnego dla czarodziejów, ale zaraz przypomniał sobie o profesorze Binnsie i wszystko stało się przerażająco jasne. „Jeden semestr" – przypomniał sobie dla pociechy.

Pociągnął łyk kawy. Smakowała dobrze, co prawda nie tak jak kawa, którą pijał w maleńkich kawiarenkach w Wiedniu, ale całkiem nieźle... Zresztą podobno Brytyjczycy woleli herbatę, przypomniał sobie. Tymczasem jak zauważył, wszyscy rozpijali się w kawie – być może też musieli zarywać noce, żeby czytać jakieś durne wytyczne czy regulaminy, pisane przez ludzi, którzy zapewne nigdy nie mieli do czynienia z grupką dzieci, które trzeba czegoś nauczyć...

Zorientował się, że znów omija zastanawianie się nad wiodącym problemem. Nic dziwnego, skoro na jego wspomnienie miał ochotę uderzyć głową w najbliższą ścianę. Najlepiej czyjąś głową.

Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że z jego poprzedniczką coś było nie tak. Trwała wojna, której echa docierały do reszty czarodziejskiej Europy, a pośrednio nawet do mugoli, którzy na swój uroczo naiwny sposób usiłowali racjonalnie tłumaczyć sobie każdy przejaw magii. Zieleziński z listów od rodziny mniej więcej wiedział, co się dzieje i potrafił powiązać ze sobą niektóre wydarzenia, ale to było wszystko. Dopiero gdy przybył do Hogwartu, dowiedział się nieco więcej.

Profesor McGonagall wspominała mu, że Alecto Carrow była popleczniczką Voldemorta, podłą i okrutną, wyżywającą się na dzieciach i głoszącą na lekcjach nienawiść do mugoli. Ale Gustaw nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić,_ jak_ musiały wyglądać jej zajęcia, jeśli nawet teraz, kilka miesięcy później, przed całkiem innym człowiekiem uczniowie reagowali tak, jak reagowali...

Drzwi do pokoju nauczycielskiego otworzyły się cicho i do środka wśliznęła się Heloiza. Nie zauważyła go, zajęta jednoczesnym zapalaniem papierosa i przytrzymywaniem wysuwających się spod pachy książek. Wymruczawszy zaklęcie, wskazała różdżką na woluminy, nawet na nie nie patrząc, a te posłusznie wzniosły się w powietrze i poszybowały prosto w stronę Gustawa, który w ostatniej chwili odsunął kubek z kawą, ratując go przed kolizją. Jedna z książek uderzyła go w brzuch, prawie pozbawiając oddechu. Jęknął cicho.

Liza natychmiast uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego wzrokiem spłoszonego królika, który po sekundzie zmienił się w spojrzenie mówiące mniej więcej: „co pan tu robi, do jasnej cholery?".

– Na Merlina, przepraszam – mruknęła, odsyłając książki na najbliższy stolik. – To mój fotel, założyłam, że będzie wolny – dodała cierpko.

– Przegapiłem jakąś rezerwację? – zażartował Gustaw, starając się uśmiechnąć.

– Została złożona dobre paręnaście lat temu – odparła czarownica poważnie.

– Och, czyli jestem zmuszony kogoś podsiadać albo spędzać przerwy u siebie?

Mina Vector mówiła, że sama nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu drugiemu rozwiązaniu, ale powstrzymała się przed wypowiedzeniem tego na głos.

– Albo wyczarować sobie własny fotel – zauważyła spokojnie.

Gustaw zamrugał zdziwiony. Kpiła z niego czy naprawdę nie wiedziała...?

– Zresztą – ciągnęła – myślałam, że zaanektował pan miejsce Severusa. Jemu już nie będzie potrzebne, a skoro dotąd nikt nie zaprotestował, to teraz raczej też tego nie zrobi... – Wskazała na ciemnozielony fotel, na którym Zieleziński siedział na zebraniach.

– Skoro tak, to natychmiast się przesiadam... – Chciał wstać, ale Vector powstrzymała go machnięciem ręki.

– Niech pan już siedzi – stwierdziła, podchodząc do kredensu i nalewając sobie kawy, co tylko, nawiasem mówiąc, potwierdzało dotychczasowe spostrzeżenia Gustawa.

Mężczyzna bezmyślnie obserwował, jak czarownica trzaska drzwiczkami szafek w poszukiwaniu mleka, które znowu przypadkiem musiał odłożyć na niewłaściwe miejsce. W końcu stanęła przy oknie, w tym samym miejscu, co ostatnio, z kawą w jednej ręce i papierosem w drugiej.

Gustaw zastanawiał się czy i ona miała podobne problemy na swoich zajęciach... „Pewnie nie – pomyślał – uczniowie ją znają, wiedzą, czego mogą się spodziewać... Właśnie!"

Zerwał się tak gwałtownie, że Liza spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem i lekkim niepokojem. Zignorował nieme pytanie w jej oczach i rzucił się w kierunku wiszącej obok kredensu tablicy korkowej, na której dyrektor McGonagall umieszczała informacje dla nauczycieli. Odnalazł plan zajęć i przejechał po nim palcem, szukając wzrokiem odpowiedniego nazwiska.

Zerknął na zegarek, a potem, jeszcze w miarę spokojnie, umył swój kubek, namyślając się przy tym głęboko. Kiedy skończył, szybko zgarnął z fotela swoje książki i prawie wybiegł z pokoju, uśmiechając się do czarownicy i rzucając jej krótkie „do widzenia". Na plecach czuł jej zdumione spojrzenie i przelotnie pomyślał, że jeżeli Heloiza jeszcze jakimś cudem nie wątpiła w jego równowagę psychiczną, to chyba właśnie musiała zacząć. Zbyt mu się jednak spieszyło, by to roztrząsać.

x

**N**ie minął kwadrans, a Gustaw szedł korytarzem na drugim piętrze, chwiejąc się lekko pod krzywą wieżyczką z papieru. Przed drzwiami klasy panny Powell zatrzymał się i spróbował jakoś ją uporządkować. Wskutek tego pulchna, zapłakana blondynka, która wybiegła przez owe drzwi w chwilę później, prawie zwaliła go z nóg. Zaraz za nią z sali wypadła jej koleżanka, drobniejsza, ciemnowłosa i odrobinę spokojniejsza. Na widok Zielezińskiego zatrzymała się w pół kroku jak spetryfikowana.

– Przepraszam... my nie... tylko do skrzydła szpitalnego... profesorze... – wyjąkała, a potem puściła się biegiem za blondynką, która czekała na nią kilka metrów dalej, zanosząc się szlochem i kurczowo przyciskając do piersi lewą rękę.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zawołał za nimi zaniepokojony Gustaw.

Nie usłyszały go, a może wolały nie słyszeć, i prędko odeszły, szepcząc coś między sobą.

Zieleziński pozbierał papiery, których kilka sfrunęło z jego objęć na podłogę i zajrzał do środka przez uchylone delikatnie drzwi. W polu widzenia miał jedynie wąski pasek sali, ale to wystarczyło, by zobaczył panujący w niej bałagan. W powietrzu śmigały zaklęcia, a wystraszeni drugoroczni – ci sami, którzy na jego lekcjach bali się spojrzeć mu w oczy – kulili się rozpaczliwie przy każdym błysku i świście. Profesor Powell stała gdzieś poza zasięgiem wzroku Gustawa; słyszał tylko jej komendy, rzucane ostrym, nieco desperackim tonem:

– Na brodę Merlina, niechże będzie pani rozsądna, panno Stretton! To tylko zaklęcie rozbrajające! No, proszę się wyprostować, różdżka w górę, już! Raz... Dwa... Dlaczego płaczesz, głupia dziewczyno? Ustawcie się wszyscy, spróbujemy jeszcze raz...

Na chwilę zapanował względny spokój i drugoroczni stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, formując dwa roztrzęsione rzędy. Panna Powell nakazała unieść różdżki, co wszyscy niechętnie uczynili, a potem zaczęła odliczać:

– Raz, dwa, trzy... _Expelliarmus! _

Uczeń, w którym Zieleziński rozpoznał Garetha Hartley'a, pisnął i szeroko machnął różdżką, uderzając kolegę stojącego obok. Jego zaklęcie, zamiast w stronę partnerki, poszybowało gdzieś w bok i wyrwało różdżkę jakiemuś zdezorientowanemu chłopcu. Siła zaklęcia odrzuciła ją gdzieś w głąb sali, Gustaw usłyszał tylko brzęk tłuczonego szkła. Ktoś wrzasnął, Gareth pisnął jeszcze raz, a panna Powell zawyła:

– Koniec zajęć! Minus dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru! Na następną lekcję macie poćwiczyć ruch nadgarstka i prawidłową wymowę, a jeśli dzisiejsza sytuacja się powtórzy, wszyscy dostaną szlaban! Nie pozwolę sobie na takie kpiny!

Gustaw usunął się sprzed drzwi w chwili, gdy wysypał się przez nie tłumek zdenerwowanych dzieciaków. Gdy uczniowie rozpierzchli się po korytarzu, ledwie go zauważając, zapukał cicho i wszedł do środka. Panna Powell stała przy kredensie, chowając do niego puchowe poduchy, które ułożone były za uczniami na wypadek, gdyby któryś się przewrócił. Czarownica oddychała głęboko, plecy lekko jej drżały.

– Dzień dobry – zaczął Gustaw niepewnie.

Nauczycielka odwróciła się natychmiast, patrząc na niego wściekłym wzrokiem.

– Czego pan chce? – zapytała opryskliwie. Minę miała wyniosłą, ale od wcześniejszego krzyku na policzkach wykwitły jej dwa brzydkie rumieńce.

– Ja... przyniosłem regulaminy. Pani dyrektor prosiła, bym je pani przekazał, kiedy przeczytam...

„Wyszło idealnie" – pomyślał Gustaw nieskromnie. Profesor Powell zerknęła na niego spode łba.

– Proszę zostawić na biurku – zażądała oschle.

Mężczyzna chętnie pozbył się ciężaru i oparł nonszalancko o mebel. Właściwie zobaczył już to, co chciał, teraz musiał tylko naprowadzić rozmowę na właściwy tor... To niestety mogło okazać się nieco trudniejsze niż przypuszczał. Nauczycielka nie tylko nie wydawała się chętna, by wymienić się doświadczeniami, ale także wyraźnie nie miała ochoty na towarzystwo młodszego współpracownika. Gustaw zaczynał powątpiewać w to, że przyczyną jej nastawienia była jedynie złość i zmęczenie po ostatniej lekcji.

Profesor Powell odwróciła się, by przywołać resztę poduszek, a jemu przyszedł do głowy kolejny pomysł.

– Co prawda pozwoliłem sobie jeszcze zostawić foliał dotyczący quidditcha, ale odniosę go pani w najbliższym czasie – dodał z nieco tylko wymuszonym uśmiechem i kiedy nie patrzyła, ściągnął z wierzchu wieży najmniejszy zeszycik i wsunął go do obszernego rękawa szaty.

– Nie trzeba – rzuciła nauczycielka lekceważąco. – Coś jeszcze? – warknęła po chwili, widząc, że Gustawowi wcale nie spieszy się do wyjścia.

– Ach, nie – skłamał. – Pomyślałem tylko, że poczekam na panią, w końcu i tak oboje idziemy teraz na obiad, prawda?

– To zbyteczne, ja muszę jeszcze wpaść do swojego gabinetu.

„Zła odpowiedź" – stwierdził Gustaw z irytacją. Na szczęście panna Powell zaczęła tracić do niego cierpliwość, co objawiło się tym, że zbyt mocno szarpnęła różdżką i naraz parę poduszek poleciało na nią z kilku stron.

– Ja może pomogę... – Gustaw rzucił się, by pozbierać je z podłogi. – Ciężka godzina, prawda? – zagadnął, starając się brzmieć, jakby doskonale ten stan rzeczy rozumiał. – Młodzież jest wspaniała, choć niektórzy zachowują się doprawdy osobliwie...

Kobieta zamarła w pół ruchu, jej zaciśnięte na poduszce sękate dłonie pobielały lekko. Zieleziński uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.

– Oczywiście to rozumiem – zaczął. – Sam, szczerze mówiąc, mam pewne...

– Dziękuję – przerwała mu Powell gwałtownie, wyrywając z jego rąk ostatnią poduszkę i pospiesznie przytrzaskując ją drzwiczkami szafki. – Naprawdę nie mam teraz czasu na pogawędki, proszę pana. A teraz proszę już iść.

xxx

– _**R**__ozmawiałaś z nim? – To właściwie nie było pytanie, a wyrzut, dlatego Auriga nie uznała za stosowne odpowiadać. – Dlaczego? – zapytała Liza łagodnie, widząc brak reakcji. – Wiesz, że nie powinnaś, to niczego nie zmieni. Mówiłaś, że nie masz wątpliwości. To już nie jest ten sam człowiek, musisz to sobie uświadomić! Nie próbuj... Nie wystawiaj mu się... Ja cię rozumiem, Aurigo, naprawdę... No dobra, może i nie rozumiem. Ale mogę sobie wyobrazić, przez co przechodzisz, i na Merlina, tak bardzo mi przykro, przecież wiesz! Martwię się o ciebie... Minerwa także i chyba zaczyna coś podejrzewać, a Poppy to już z pewnością! Co będzie, jeśli Snape również zauważy, co się z tobą dzieje i zechce wykorzystać... Przepraszam, ale czy naprawdę sądzisz, że nie byłby do tego zdolny, Aurigo? _

_Sinistra, która na moment uniosła głowę znad sterty prac domowych, by spojrzeć na przyjaciółkę nieprzyjaźnie, znów ją opuściła. Vector westchnęła ciężko._

– _Co ci powiedział?_

– _Skąd wiesz, że w ogóle z nim rozmawiałam? – burknęła Auriga. _

– _Byłaś u niego, Minerwa widziała cię przy gabinecie..._

_Kobieta skrzywiła się ironicznie._

– _Nie można było tak od razu, bez tego całego monologu? Dlaczego Minerwa nie zapytała mnie o to sama?_

– _Może dlatego, że nie chciała być niedelikatna i wścibska? – odparła Liza pytaniem._

– _I dlatego przysłała ciebie, żebyś mnie wypytywała?_

_Z nich dwóch to Auriga zawsze była tą, która bez słowa skargi potrafiła znosić wszystkie humory drugiej. Liza nigdy nie należała do osób specjalnie cierpliwych i zwykle byle co wystarczyło, by wyprowadzić ją z równowagi. Teraz także w jednej chwili całe jej współczucie i troska wyparowały, ustępując miejsca ciężkiej irytacji._

– _Nie wyżywaj się na mnie, Aurigo – powiedziała ostro. – Twoje tajemnice zawsze były u mnie bezpieczne i nie dałam ci żadnego powodu, byś tak mnie traktowała._

_Przez chwilę obie kobiety mierzyły się wzrokiem. Sinistra pierwsza odwróciła spojrzenie. Ramiona jej opadły i skurczyła się w sobie, jak gdyby złość uszła z niej razem z powietrzem. _

– _Masz rację, przepraszam – mruknęła zawstydzona. – Po prostu mam już dość tych ciągłych przesłuchań. Poppy nie daje mi spokoju, a ja mam ostatnio mnóstwo pracy i jestem zwyczajnie zmęczona._

_Liza taktownie powstrzymała się od ironicznego prychnięcia. Machnięciem różdżki przysunęła sobie krzesło i usiadła obok przyjaciółki, patrząc na nią uważnie. Auriga rzeczywiście sprawiała wrażenie zmęczonej, ale raczej nie pracą, a wszystkim innym. Ostatnie wydarzenia bezlitośnie odbiły się na jej wyglądzie. W ciągu zaledwie czterech miesięcy mocno schudła, a że zawsze była raczej drobna i szczupła, teraz wyglądała po prostu upiornie. Jej twarz straszyła zgasłymi, smutnymi oczami i zapadniętymi policzkami, które kobieta nieudolnie starała się ukryć, rezygnując z fantazyjnych fryzur i rozpuszczając włosy. _

_Vector wcale nie dziwiła się pani Pomfrey, która zaniepokojona tą zmianą, wmuszała w młodszą koleżankę różnorakie eliksiry wzmacniające i dręczyła ją pytaniami, próbując dociec głębszych przyczyn jej stanu. Gdyby tylko poznanie ich miało pomóc Poppy w doprowadzeniu Sinistry do normalności, Liza pierwsza wyznałaby jej wszystko. Niestety, nie istniało lekarstwo, które w cudowny sposób potrafiłoby uleczyć jej przyjaciółkę. Vector mogła tylko trwać przy jej boku, dbając o to, żeby Sinistra nie popełniła żadnego głupstwa, i cierpliwie czekać. Miała nadzieję, że to wystarczy. _

_Auriga wróciła do sprawdzania wypracowań._

– _Co ustaliliście na wczorajszym zebraniu? – zapytała pozornie niedbałym tonem._

– _Nic konkretnego – westchnęła Liza. – Minnie sama nie bardzo wie, co robić i na razie po prostu chciała przypomnieć nam wszystkim o ostrożności. Powinnaś przyjść następnym razem._

_Nauczyciele niewiele mogli, ale sama świadomość, że robili coś za plecami śmierciożerców, dziwnie podnosiła ich na duchu. Lizę podbudowywało już samo spotkanie z ludźmi, którym mogła ufać, i rozmowa z nimi bez obawy, że zostaną podsłuchani. Niczego nie zmieniał nawet fakt, że wszyscy byli tak samo bezradni jak ona. Może Auriga też poczułaby się dzięki temu lepiej._

_Sinistra skinęła głową, starając się uśmiechnąć._

– _Z pewnością przyjdę, jeśli tylko nie będę miała zajęć – obiecała._

– _Coś się wymyśli. Porozmawiam z Minerwą. _

_Liza nie wiedziała, co więcej mogłaby powiedzieć. Chciała dowiedzieć się, jak wyglądały sprawy z Severusem, ale nie miała zamiaru dalej naciskać. Pod ostrzałem pytań Auriga zwykła tylko zamykać się w sobie jeszcze bardziej. Lepiej było poczekać, aż sama zechce się zwierzyć._

_Nie musiała czekać długo. Sinistra z namysłem napisała komentarz pod tekstem jakiegoś ucznia i odsunęła od siebie pergaminy. _

– _Ja wcale do niego nie poszłam – powiedziała opanowanym głosem, wpatrując się w pióro, które powoli obracała w palcach. – To prawda, chciałam z nim porozmawiać, ale stchórzyłam i zawróciłam sprzed gabinetu. – Nagle uniosła głowę i spojrzała na nią spokojnie. – No bo co ja miałabym mu powiedzieć, Lizzie?_

xxx


	8. 2x4

Dziękuję Mefisto za komentarz pod poprzednim rozdziałem i Panterze za zbetowanie poniższego.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>ezioro miało kolor intensywnej niebieskiej zieleni. Promienie wczesnego słońca odbijały się od jego tafli, a wiatr tworzył na niej niewielkie fale. Gustaw kucnął przy brzegu i podniósł z ziemi płaski kamyk. Przez chwilę z namysłem obracał go w palcach, a potem rzucił. Kamyk kilkakrotnie odbił się od powierzchni wody, po czym złapany został przez wielką różowawą mackę, która nagle wychynęła z głębiny i zaraz opadła w nią z pluskiem.

Gustaw odskoczył gwałtownie, przewracając się. Przez moment, siedząc na ziemi w stuporze, wpatrywał się w wodę.

– Bawi się pan z kałamarniczką? – usłyszał raźny głos za swoimi plecami.

Odwrócił się szybko.

– Macie tu _kałamarnicę_?! – jęknął, podnosząc się z ziemi i otrzepując spodnie z trawy.

Hagrid przytaknął pogodnie i zrzucił na ziemię wielki, płócienny wór, który niósł na plecach.

– Wystraszyła pana? – zapytał.

– Trochę – przyznał Gustaw, patrząc nieufnie na wodę. Hailey nie wspominała mu o żadnych morskich potworach, kiedy oprowadzała go po okolicy. W sumie nie było w tym nic dziwnego – informacja o olbrzymim głowonogu nie pasowała ani do płomiennej rozprawy o quidditchu, ani do szkolnych plotek i przyjaznego obgadywania reszty nauczycieli.

Zieleziński odetchnął głęboko, by uspokoić rozkołatane serce.

– Nie jest niebezpieczna? – zaniepokoił się.

Hagrid roześmiał się głośno.

– A skąd!

– Czym ją pan karmi?

– Jaki tam pan... – Rozbawiony półolbrzym machnął lekceważąco dłonią. – Proszę mi mówić po imieniu! A co zjada? Wszystko, sama se poluje, czasem uczniowie przynoszą jej z kuchni ciastka...

– _Ciastka_?

– Bardzo je lubi, nie dziwota zresztą.

– Acha – zgodził się Gustaw, po raz kolejny od swego przybycia do Hogwartu solennie postanawiając nie dziwić się niczemu i nikomu. Zresztą, w porównaniu z innymi cudami czarodziejskiego świata, wizja karmienia kałamarnicy ciastkami nie wydawała się aż tak surrealistyczna.

– Co pan robi tu tak wcześnie? – zapytał Hagrid życzliwie.

– A, jakoś nie mogłem spać...

– Komnaty panu nie odpowiadają, profesorze? Może czegoś panu brakuje? – zatroskał się.

– Nie, nie, wszystko jest cudowne – zapewnił szybko Gustaw. – I również proszę mówić mi po imieniu – dodał. – To całe „profesorze" jest trochę przerażające, zresztą jaki tam ze mnie profesor...

– Rozumiem. Też tak miałem, jak zaczynałem uczyć. Pewnie wciąż masz nerwy, co, Gustawie?

– Jak diabli – westchnął.

Hagrid pochylił się ku niemu konspiracyjnie.

– Wiesz – powiedział ściszając głos – ja nie mam żadnych kwalifikacji. Tak między nami mówiąc, nie ukończyłem nawet szkoły... – przyznał z lekkim zakłopotaniem. – A jednak Dumbledore zatrudnił mnie tutaj, najpierw na gajowego, potem na nauczyciela opieki. No – dodał głośniej – to jak ja się sprawdziłem, to czemu ty nie masz?

Gustaw uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością, nie dodając, że na razie jednak się nie sprawdza. Z oczywistych względów – głównie dlatego, że był dumnym mężczyzną, o czym sam rzecz jasna w kategorii „oczywistego względu" nie myślał – nie chciał obciążać innych własnymi problemami. Przecież nie mógł po prostu pójść do dyrektorki czy kogokolwiek innego i powiedzieć, że sobie nie radzi. Jak by to wyglądało? Zaraz zaczęłoby się gadanie, a McGonagall mogłaby nawet pomyśleć, że jednak źle zrobiła zatrudniając go. Z pewnością miała wielu innych, odpowiedniejszych kandydatów na to stanowisko...

Hagrid krzepiąco poklepał Zielezińskiego po ramieniu, omal go przy tym nie przewracając, i powiedział:

– No, miło się gawędzi, ale hipogryfy same się nie nakarmią. Wpadnij kiedyś do mojej chatki...

Gustaw wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, a wszystkie nieprzyjemne myśli natychmiast wywietrzały mu z głowy.

– Trzymacie tu hipogryfy?! – wykrzyknął.

– No, kilkanaście dla uczniów, żeby im na lekcjach pokazywać – wyjaśnił Hagrid, podnosząc z ziemi wór i ponownie zarzucając go sobie na plecy.

– Hipogryfy! – powtórzył Gustaw zupełnie oszołomiony. – Nie widziałem żadnego od wieków!

Półolbrzym zerknął na niebo.

– Do zajęć masz jeszcze sporo czasu – zauważył. – Chcesz je może zobaczyć?

x

**Z**wierzęta były piękne. Gustaw obserwował jej z zachwytem z bezpiecznej odległości. Zbyt mało miał w sobie magii i za bardzo przesiąkł światem mugoli, by mógł podejść bliżej. Jednak kiełkowała w nim gdzieś myśl, że może wystarczy trochę oswoić je ze swoją obecnością, by, kto wie, nawet mu się odkłoniły... Hagrid twierdził, że są nadzwyczaj łagodnymi okazami. Zieleziński bardzo chciał mu wierzyć i starał się nie zwracać uwagi na sposób, w jaki stworzenia rozszarpują płaty mięsa, którymi półolbrzym je karmił. Kiedy pół godziny później wracał do zamku, głowę wypełnioną miał marzeniami o lataniu.

Heloizę dostrzegł z daleka. Stała na dziedzińcu w cieniu krzewów z nieodłącznym papierosem w dłoni. Nie zauważyła go, bo twarzą była zwrócona ku wejściu do zamku, jakby na kogoś czekała. Na ramiona zarzuciła lekki płaszcz, a ciemne włosy, które w czasie lekcji i posiłków zawsze nosiła starannie upięte, zostawiła rozpuszczone. Niewiele myśląc, Gustaw skierował się w jej stronę. Od poniedziałkowego spotkania w pokoju nauczycielskim nie mieli okazji rozmawiać i zastanawiał się, czy czarownica zapyta go o to nagłe wyjście.

Liza obejrzała się przez ramię, słysząc jego kroki.

– A, to pan – przywitała go. – Zerwał się pan tak wcześnie, by nakarmić hipogryfy?

Gustaw zignorował jej kpiący ton.

– Są wspaniałe, prawda? – uśmiechnął się. – Zazdroszczę państwu – ciągnął, nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi. – Macie cudowne zwierzęta, tyle przestrzeni i żadnych mugoli wokoło... Nic, tylko latać! A nie ma to jak lot na hipogryfie przed śniadaniem, nie sądzi pani?

Liza zmierzyła go ironicznym spojrzeniem.

– Nie sądzę – odparła.

Zbity z tropu Gustaw spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem.

– Mówi pani poważnie? – zapytał po chwili wahania. Vector uniosła pytająco brwi. – Nie lata pani?

– Tylko na miotle. Nie znajdzie pan tu chyba amatora przejażdżek na hipogryfie, zbyt łatwo przy nich o wypadek.

– Ale jeśli się uważa i potrafi jeździć...

– Pan może potrafi? – Liza powątpiewająco zmrużyła oczy.

Gustaw wzruszył ramionami.

– Jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło mi się spaść, więc... tak, chyba potrafię – odparł nonszalancko, przygotowując się wewnętrznie na lawinę pytań.

Czarownica jednak nie okazała zdziwienia – może dlatego, że najwyraźniej mu nie uwierzyła.

– Na co więc pan jeszcze czeka? – zapytała.

– Aż mi się odkłonią – odpowiedział prosto.

– Ach, tak, z tym może być problem – przyznała ze śmiechem. – Choć skoro to tak inteligentne stworzenia jak mówią, to powinny mieć trochę oleju w tych swoich ptasich móżdżkach i zachowywać się nieco przystępniej po tym, co spotkało ich towarzysza kilka lat temu...

– A co takiego? – zaciekawił się Gustaw.

Heloiza machnęła ręką, patrząc ponad jego ramieniem.

– Innym razem – rzuciła niedbale, natychmiast tracąc zainteresowanie rozmową. – Auriga już jest.

– Dokąd się panie wybierają, jeśli mogę spytać? – zaciekawił się Gustaw.

– Do Hogsmeade.

– Nie ma pani lekcji?

– Dopiero po południu. I powinnam iść, jeśli chcę na nie zdążyć. Do widzenia. – Liza uśmiechnęła się zdawkowo i wyminęła go, by podejść do przyjaciółki.

Zieleziński patrzył za nimi przez chwilę, gdy oddalały się ścieżką prowadzącą do Hogsmeade, a potem ruszył do zamku.

x

– **C**o ty właściwie sądzisz o tym całym Gustawie? – zapytała Liza w drodze do miasteczka.

– Jest całkiem sympatyczny – odparła Sinistra. – A co?

– Wydaje mi się dziwny...

Auriga spojrzała na przyjaciółkę karcąco.

– Potrafię zrozumieć, że niektórzy mogą być uprzedzeni, ale ty, Lizzie?

– Nie jestem uprzedzona – westchnęła Vector ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Ja tylko uważam, że on jest nieco... hm, szurnięty?

Auriga roześmiała się serdecznie.

Wczesnym wrześniowym przedpołudniem w środku tygodnia Hogsmeade wydawało się całkiem wyludnione. Wioska nigdy nie należała do zatłoczonych miejsc – może tylko czasami, kiedy przychodzili tu uczniowie albo jakaś wycieczka, chcąca odwiedzić jedyną miejscowość na Wyspach, zamieszkiwaną wyłącznie przez czarodziejów. Idąc główną ulicą nauczycielki zobaczyły tylko właścicielkę Miodowego Królestwa, starannie układającą słodycze na witrynie wystawowej, oraz grubego, pręgowanego kocura drzemiącego w słońcu na ławce przed budynkiem poczty.

Tu także wyraźnie dało się zauważyć ślady wojny. Po śmierci Voldemorta bitwa przeniosła się do Hogsmeade. Śmierciożercy próbowali wydostać się poza teren Hogwartu, ale ścigani przez aurorów i członków Zakonu Feniksa i zmuszeni do obrony przed ich zaklęciami, nie byli w stanie się aportować. Ci, którzy mieli w wiosce swoje siedziby, usiłowali zabrać z nich rzeczy i pieniądze konieczne do ucieczki, inni zaś starali wmieszać się w tłum zdezorientowanych i zaniepokojonych mieszkańców, udając, że nie wiedzą, co się wydarzyło. W ogólnym zamieszaniu trudno było cokolwiek zdziałać. Zaklęcia bezładnie świszczały w powietrzu. Ktoś dla wywołania jeszcze większego chaosu podłożył ogień pod kilka budynków. Spłonęły dwa domy na obrzeżach miasta, Wrzeszcząca Chata i parę sklepów przy głównej ulicy; nie udało się uniknąć przypadkowych ofiar...

Do dziś nie wszystkie fasady zostały odnowione i niektóre wciąż straszyły dziurami pozostałymi po klątwach i zabitymi na głucho oknami. Sinistra starała się na nie nie patrzeć.

– Po co w ogóle Rosmerta chce się z tobą widzieć? – zapytała Lizę ostrożnie, żeby zacząć rozmowę. – Znowu coś z Julesem?

– Pewnie tak – mruknęła kobieta. O dziwo, w jej tonie brzmiała raczej rezygnacja, nie złość. – Następnym razem powstrzymaj mnie, proszę, zanim zacznę się umawiać z takim durniem! Na Morganę, gdzie ja miałam oczy?

Auriga doskonale wiedziała, co kierowało jej przyjaciółką, mimo że Vector wciąż miała opory, by to przyznać Choć nie wiadomo jak mocno przysięgałaby, że ze wszystkim świetnie radzi sobie sama, Liza tak jak wszyscy po całym tym wojennym szaleństwie pragnęła po prostu mieć kogoś bliskiego, komu mogłaby się zwyczajnie wypłakać.

Jules Shepard zjawił się w odpowiednim miejscu i czasie. Po bitwie jako auror często odwiedzał zamek. Najpierw zajmował się martwymi i rannymi śmierciożercami, którzy nie zdołali uciec, potem brał udział w dochodzeniu w sprawie Carrowów i Snape'a i przesłuchaniach personelu szkoły, a w końcu, kiedy już zabrakło innych pretekstów, regularnie wpadał, by informować nauczycieli o postępach w toczących się śledztwach. Przystojny i inteligentny mężczyzna nie potrzebował wiele czasu, żeby przekonać do siebie Heloizę, a i ona nie opierała się zbyt mocno. Wiedział przecież, co przeżyła i zdawał się tak świetnie ją rozumieć... To wystarczyło, by przez prawie trzy miesiące skutecznie wspierał ją i pocieszał.

Niestety, później okazało się, że Liza nie była jedyną kobietą, której w ten sposób pomagał.

Kiedy tylko Vector się o tym dowiedziała, rzuciła go z hukiem. Jules co prawda usiłował tłumaczyć się i przepraszać, twierdził nawet, że ją kocha, jednak ona ani trochę nie wierzyła w jego słowa. Nie zamierzała też dawać mu drugiej szansy – i to nawet nie dlatego, że złamał jej serce, czemu zresztą solennie zaprzeczała, a raczej przez to, że swoją zdradą śmiertelnie ją obraził. Od tamtej pory uparcie paliła jego listy, wyrzucała kwiaty, które jej przysyłał, i ignorowała przekazywane przez Rosmertę wiadomości, a poza tym wszystkim wściekała się na samą siebie, że przez wojnę ogłupiała na tyle, by w ogóle zacząć się zadawać z kimś takim jak on.

Auriga popatrzyła na przyjaciółkę z troską.

– Przykro mi, Lizzie. Naprawdę miałam nadzieję, że wam się uda... – westchnęła.

Miała świadomość, że to stwierdzenie także nieco mijało się z prawdą. Wtedy w maju była za bardzo pogrążona w czarnej rozpaczy, żeby przejmować się czymkolwiek innym. Nowy związek Lizy interesował ją o tyle, o ile uspokajał wyrzuty sumienia – wiedząc o nim, mogła wmawiać sobie, że Vector jej nie potrzebuje i że w przeciwieństwie do niej jest wreszcie spokojna i szczęśliwa...

Ale było, minęło. Żadna z nich nie lubiła poruszać tego tematu. Vector gniewnie potrząsnęła głową na znak, że nie ma o czym mówić. Zdenerwowana zaczęła szukać w kieszeniach papierosów, ale zbliżały się do Trzech Mioteł, więc zrezygnowała.

– Wchodzisz ze mną czy zaczekasz tutaj? – zapytała Sinistrę. – Nie zabawię tam długo.

– Przespaceruję się trochę – odparła Auriga z bladym uśmiechem.

– Pewnie na cmentarz? – Liza zmarszczyła brwi i zmierzyła ją surowym spojrzeniem.

Kobieta tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

– Będę z powrotem za godzinę. Trzymaj się, Lizzie.

x

**T**rzy Miotły otwierano późno ze względu na fakt, że klientela zwykle rzadko opuszczała bar przed północą, a właścicielka również musiała kiedyś spać. Liza nawet nie próbowała z frontowymi drzwiami, od razu przeszła na tył i po wąziutkich schodkach wspięła się na wysokość drugiego piętra, gdzie znajdowały się drzwi do prywatnego mieszkanka Rosmerty.

Czarownica otworzyła po czwartym dzwonku, pospiesznie otulając się szlafrokiem. Włosy miała potargane, a jej oczy błyszczały żądzą mordu.

– Lizo! Jest _dziewiąta_ rano! – zawołała oburzona.

– No właśnie. – Vector obrzuciła ją ironicznym spojrzeniem. – Mogę wejść? Po południu mam lekcje.

– No dobra.

Rosmerta cofnęła się, wpuszczając ją do zabałaganionego salonu. Kobieta prawie cały swój czas spędzała w pubie i dbała, by jego wnętrze zawsze wyglądało czysto i przytulnie, tak że do zajmowania się mieszkaniem, w którym praktycznie tylko sypiała, brakowało jej już energii i chęci. Liza nie zdołała powstrzymać zdegustowanej miny, ale Rosmerta tylko machnęła ręką.

– Trzeba było się zapowiedzieć – mruknęła, prowadząc ją do położonej piętro niżej i pustej o tej porze kuchni. – Interes się kręci i mam ostatnio mnóstwo roboty – powiedziała. – Jeszcze trochę, a odbijemy sobie całą tę wojnę...

Wskazała Lizie jedno z krzeseł stojących przy dużym, drewnianym stole, a sama zabrała się za przygotowywanie kawy. Po chwili pojawiła się przy niej długoucha skrzatka, odziana w starannie wykrochmaloną poszewkę na poduszkę, niosąc pod pachą poranny egzemplarz „Proroka Codziennego", który podała jej usłużnie. Rosmerta niedbale odrzuciła gazetę na stół i poprosiła o przygotowanie śniadania, za co stworzenie zabrało się z entuzjazmem. Liza podziękowała za jedzenie i, zapalając papierosa, poprosiła o popielniczkę.

– Mówiłaś, że z tym skończysz – przypomniała jej przyjaciółka z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

Heloiza wzruszyła ramionami.

– To nie takie łatwe, wiesz?

– Mogłaś rzucić palenie, zamiast Julesa.

Vector obojętnie wydmuchała dym, nie reagując na tę rzuconą pozornie niedbałym tonem uwagę.

– Facet jak głupi czekał tu na ciebie w zeszły poniedziałek – dodała Rosmerta, nie starając się już ukryć wyrzutu. – Czemu, u licha, nie powiedziałaś mu, że macie ucztę powitalną?

– Mógł się domyślić, nie uważasz? – odpowiedziała pytaniem Liza, starając się zachować spokój. Co za idiotą trzeba być, żeby prosić nauczycielkę o spotkanie pierwszego września?!

– Spił się – poinformowała ją przyjaciółka. – Zrobił awanturę.

– Przykro mi, ale nie odpowiadam za jego szaleństwa, Rose.

Czarownica załamała ręce.

– Jak możesz być taka oziębła? – wykrzyknęła. – On za tobą szaleje!

– Szkoda, że szaleje również za innymi kobietami – prychnęła Liza, czując, że traci cierpliwość. – Zresztą co tobie do tego? Najął cię na adwokata?

– Skoro nie chcesz rozmawiać z nim...

– Nie chcę. Nie zmierzam mieć z nim nic wspólnego i możesz mu to ode mnie przekazać, kiedy znów się tutaj zjawi. Jeśli nie zrozumie, poprzyj słowa jakąś klątwą. Ja z pewnością tak zrobię, jeżeli przypadkiem wpadnie na pomysł odwiedzenia mnie w Hogwarcie. To nie będzie przyjemna klątwa, więc lepiej zawczasu wybij mu to z głowy, skoro tak świetnie się dogadujecie.

– Zastanów się, Liz... Przyniósł kwiaty, dwa tuziny szkarłatnych róż! Siedział tu trzy godziny, pijąc wodę mineralną z nadzieją, że się jednak zjawisz. On cię kocha!

– Zawsze byłaś przesadnie sentymentalna... – ucięła Vector, gasząc papierosa na dnie popielniczki. – A skoro to wszystko o czym chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać, to lepiej będzie, jeśli już pójdę...

– Och, daj spokój – zirytowała się Rosmerta. – Wypij chociaż kawę! I opowiadaj, co słychać w Hogwarcie... – Machnęła energicznie różdżką, lewitując na stół cukiernicę i karton mleka, jednocześnie drugą ręką rozlewając napój do dwóch identycznych filiżanek.

Liza westchnęła z rezygnacją i chciała z powrotem usiąść, kiedy nagle jej wzrok przyciągnął nagłówek artykułu w leżącej na stole gazecie.

– Słyszałam, że Minerwa zatrudniła jakiegoś cudzoziemca, czy to prawda? – ciągnęła Rosmerta, odwracając się do niej. – Jest przystojny?... Wszystko w porządku, Liz? – Podeszła do stołu, przy którym zdumiona Liza wpatrywała się w straszące z pierwszej strony zdjęcie zrujnowanego Hogwartu. – Co tam takiego ciekawego napisali? – zainteresowała się.

Vector nic nie odpowiedziała. Szybko odszukała odpowiednie strony i przebiegła oczami artykuł, blednąc ze złości.

– Muszę iść – oznajmiła.

– Na Merlina, przecież nic już nie mówię o Julesie!

Liza lekceważąco machnęła ręką.

– Mniejsza o niego. Zajrzę do ciebie innym razem, obiecuję – zapewniła, a potem uniosła gazetę i pomachała jej przed nosem. – Mogę pożyczyć?

– Jasne, ale...

– Do zobaczenia!

x

– **T**o on... Idzie...

– Od razu wydawał mi się dziwny.

– Mówiłem ci, że...

– Jakby się zastanowić, to nigdy nie widziałam go z...

– Naprawdę? I myślisz, że serio... Dzień dobry, panie profesorze.

– Dzień dobry. Mamy zaraz lekcję, prawda? Piąty rok Gryffindoru i Ravenclawu?

Dziewczynka skinęła głową, a Gustaw uśmiechnął się, zadowolony, że zapamiętał.

– Wejdźcie do klasy, dobrze? Ja mogę się spóźnić, muszę zabrać kilka rzeczy z pokoju nauczycielskiego.

Dystans, mówiła McGonagall. Ograniczone zaufanie, podpowiadała ta część Gustawa, odpowiedzialna za sianie paniki. Litości, na pewno nie powyskakują z okien przez te pięć minut, kiedy będą w sali sami! – wołał zdrowy rozsądek.

Zieleziński wręczył Gryfonce klucz, w duchu wyśmiewając własne obawy, a potem szybkim krokiem ruszył w kierunku schodów. Tak naprawdę miał zamiar szybko wypić kawę i coś zjeść, bo przez Hagrida, hipogryfy i Heloizę nie zdążył na śniadanie, a wciąż jeszcze nie odgadł w jaki sposób miałby przywołać do siebie skrzata, którego mu przydzielono. Od początku roku nie widział go na oczy, choć musiał przyznać, że zawsze kiedy wracał z zajęć jego pokoje były wysprzątane, a rozrzucone po podłodze i meblach ubrania i papiery schowane w stosownych miejscach.

Gustaw przepchnął się przez tłum na schodach. Uczniowie wokół niego szeptali i nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że szeptaniu towarzyszyły ukradkowe spojrzenia, rzucane nauczycielowi i momentalne spuszczanie wzroku i milknięcie, gdy przechodził. Mężczyzna zlekceważył to i nie przejmował się. Nawet do głowy mu nie przyszło, by zacząć.

Drzwi pokoju nauczycielskiego otworzyły się, zanim zdążył sięgnąć do klamki. Stanął twarzą w twarz z Hailey, patrzącą mu w oczy z wyraźnym wzburzeniem.

– Och, jesteś wreszcie! Widziałeś? – wykrzyknęła. – Jak tak w ogóle można... – Gustaw musiał mieć bardzo głupią minę, bo dziewczyna urwała i zmarszczyła brwi. – Jeszcze nie widziałeś – stwierdziła.

Pokręcił głową, nic nie rozumiejąc, a Hailey bez słowa pociągnęła go za rękaw w głąb pokoju. Zdziwił się, widząc w nim dużą część kadry, która tak jak on powinna zaraz zaczynać zajęcia. Profesor Sprout i Hooch stały nachylone przy fotelu pani Pince i w trójkę czytały jakiś artykuł z „Proroka Codziennego", który bibliotekarka miała rozłożony na kolanach. Obok nich dyrektor McGonagall rozmawiała o czymś cicho z Filiusem, a profesor Slughorn usiłował uspokoić roztrzęsioną panią Pomfrey, która ze złością ocierała oczy kraciastą chusteczką.

– To bezzasadne pomówienia, moja droga – mówił łagodnie. – Jestem pewien, że nikt w to nie uwierzy...

– Niekompetentna! – zachlipała czarownica. – Czy naprawdę starałam się za mało? Tak, wiem... Oni umierali mi na rękach... ale na Merlina, co mogłam jeszcze zrobić?

Slughorn z zakłopotaniem szarpał wąsa, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

– Och, Poppy... – mruknął, łagodnie prowadząc ją do fotela, by usiadła. – Nie dało się zrobić nic więcej.

Zdumiony Gustaw spojrzał na Hailey pytająco, ale dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, tylko porwała ze stołu egzemplarz „Proroka" i podała mu go bez słowa. Gazeta była wymięta i naddarta w jednym miejscu, jakby przeszła już przez wiele rąk. Na stronie, na której ją otwarto, widniał duży, wytłuszczony nagłówek: _„Czy_ _Hogwart jest bezpiecznym miejscem dla Twojego dziecka?"_, pod nim zaś wielkie zdjęcie zamku, skadrowane tak, by jak najlepiej wyeksponować ruiny Wieży Astronomicznej.

_Jak informowaliśmy kilka tygodni temu, nowy Minister Magii, Kingsley Shacklebolt, oraz tymczasowa __dyrektorka Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, profesor Minerwa McGonagall, wspólnie zdecydowali, że Hogwart przyjmie uczniów w normalnym terminie. Mimo protestów wielu autorytetów w dziedzinie szkolnictwa, a także samych rodziców i dzieci, plan ten został zrealizowany, i w zeszły poniedziałek zgodnie z odwiecznym rozkładem z dworca King Cross odjechał Hogwart Ekspres, uwożąc w siną dal przyszłość __magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii..._

„Bełkot" – pomyślał Gustaw i przerwał czytanie, by spojrzeć pytająco na koleżankę.

– Czytaj, czytaj – ponagliła go Hailey, więc pobieżnie przebiegł kolejny akapit wzrokiem.

Ktoś, Zieleziński nie wiedział kto, ale nie miał o nim zbyt dobrego zdania, pisał, że powojenny Hogwart roi się od pułapek i wszelkiego rodzaju niebezpieczeństw, a rada nadzorcza musiała, łagodnie mówiąc, zwariować, żeby zgodzić się na jego ponowne otwarcie. Pierwsza kolumna, naszpikowana wierutnymi kłamstwami i nonsensami, kończyła się patetyczną wypowiedzią jakiejś zrozpaczonej matki, brzmiącą – Gustaw aż się skrzywił – „_moje dziecko przeżyło wojnę z Voldemortem, niech nie ginie teraz pod gruzami walącej się sali zaklęć!_". Co jak co, ale sala profesora Flitwicka niewiele ucierpiała, pomyślał...

– To same bzdury! – westchnął z niesmakiem.

– Dalej, czytaj dalej... – nakazała Hailey, opiekuńczo sadzając go w pierwszym lepszym fotelu.

Mężczyzna posłusznie wrócił do lektury.

_Można mieć zastrzeżenia nie tylko do stanu technicznego szkoły, ale i do kompetencji osób w niej zatrudnionych – _zaczynał się kolejny akapit_. – Nowa pani dyrektor widać nie nauczyła się niczego na błędach swoich poprzedników, bo w tym roku znowu przyjęła do grona pedagogicznego osoby o wątpliwych kwalifikacjach._

Dalej Rita Skeeter, która, jak informował podpis, była autorką artykułu, przypominała o poprzednich nauczycielach, dość obszernie rozpisując się o Carrowach i Severusie Snape'ie, który „_choć niewątpliwie zasłużył się w wojnie z Voldemortem, to nie miał absolutnie żadnego przygotowania pedagogicznego ani tym bardziej uprawnień i predyspozycji do bycia nauczycielem czy dyrektorem._" Potem dziennikarka przerzucała się na obecną kadrę, stawiając im paskudne zarzuty, którym trudno było dać wiarę. Nie oszczędzała także nowego nauczyciela mugoloznawstwa.

– To jeszcze nie wszystko, dalej jest jeszcze gorzej! – oznajmiła Hailey z oburzeniem, ale widząc minę kolegi zawahała się lekko – W porządku? – zapytała niepewnie. – Och, chodzi o to, że napisali, że jesteś...

Gustaw prędko pokręcił głową, zmuszając się do krzywego uśmiechu.

– Pomyliła się w nazwisku – powiedział z niesmakiem.

– Słucham? – zdziwiła się Hailey.

Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią spokojnie.

– Pomyliła się w nazwisku. Pisze się Ziele-ZIŃ-ski.

Dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem.

x

_...__**t**__akże zachowanie kadry pedagogicznej podczas ostatniej bitwy budzi poważne wątpliwości. Rażące uchybienie stanowiło już samo wszczęcie walki bez odpowiedniego przygotowania i wsparcia profesjonalnych służb aurorskich. Poza tym, mimo formalnie zarządzonej ewakuacji, pracownicy Hogwartu nie dopilnowali, aby ich małoletni i bezbronni podopieczni opuścili teren szkoły. Przypomnijmy w tym miejscu niewyjaśnioną wciąż sprawę śmierci jednego z niepełnoletnich uczniów, Colina Creeveya, który zginął, trafiony klątwą jednego ze śmierciożerców. Zaklęcie nie było śmiertelne i chłopiec prawdopodobnie przeżyłby, gdyby zapewniono mu na czas opiekę medyczną, czego niestety nie zrobiono. Dodajmy, że wśród świadków całego zdarzenia znajdowała się jedna z nauczycielek, która powinna udzielić mu pierwszej pomocy. Wiele mówiący jest tu fakt, że dyrektorka szkoły starannie zadbała o zatuszowanie zarówno tego wypadku, jak i wielu innych, które miały miejsce w szkole podczas ostatniego roku szkolnego. Wciąż nie ma pewności, że prócz Carrowów i Snape'a żaden z nauczycieli nie współpracował z Tomem Riddle'em, znanym szerzej jako Voldemort. Ani jeden członek starej kadry nie porzucił swego stanowiska, gdy przejął on kontrolę nad szkołą, ani nie buntował się potem przeciw karygodnym działaniom zatrudnionych w niej śmierciożerców. Mało prawdopodobne wydają się tłumaczenia obecnej dyrektorki, która twierdzi..._

Liza odpaliła kolejnego papierosa od niedopałka poprzedniego.

„Nie udzielono pomocy!" – pomyślała z wściekłości. – „Też coś! Cholerna pismaczka! Nie było jej tam, niczego nie widziała..."

Vector przeszła obok bramy hogsmeadowskiego cmentarza i zawróciła na pięcie. Zaciągnęła się mocno, żeby się uspokoić. Nie podziałało.

– A niech to szlag! – warknęła na głos i z rezygnacją opadła na ławkę.

Słowa huczały jej w głowie. Tym razem Skeeter naprawdę przeszła samą siebie. Liza nie przejęłaby się tak bardzo – a przynajmniej to sobie powtarzała – gdyby chodziło tylko o kłamstwa wypisywane o niej czy pozostałych nauczycielach, ale doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z konsekwencji, jakie one za sobą poniosą. Co prawda od dawna powszechnie wiadomo było, że „Prorok" nie jest wiarygodnym źródłem informacji, ale Hogwart już i tak nie cieszył się najlepszą opinią, a głupi ludzie potrafili uwierzyć w każdą bzdurę, jeśli tylko odpowiednio im ją sprezentowano... Szkoła miała wystarczająco wiele problemów bez najazdu zdenerwowanych rodziców, pragnących zabrać swoje pociechy do domu, by chronić je przed bandą zidiociałych i niebezpiecznych belfrów. Przecież nie po to Vector stoczyła latem te wszystkie bitwy z nadopiekuńczymi matkami i upartymi ojcami, żeby teraz ta głupia Skeeter zepsuła wszystko jednym zjadliwym tekstem! Nie po to wysyłała tysiące listów do zagranicznych szkół z prośbami o przyjęcie uczniów, którzy nie widzieli dla siebie miejsca w Hogwarcie, nie po to rozpatrywała sytuację każdego dziecka z osobna...

Liza uspokajała się powoli.

„Nie" – pomyślała. – „Przecież żadna rozsądna rodzina, która miała do czynienia ze mną, Filiusem, Pomoną czy kimkolwiek z nas, nie uwierzyłaby w coś takiego... Prawda?"

Czarownica rozejrzała się wokoło, ale w okolicy wciąż nie było żywego ducha. Słońce z coraz większym trudem przedzierało się przez chmury, a kiedy za nimi znikało, robiło się chłodno. Liza wyciągnęła z kieszeni klamrę i spięła nią włosy, które wzmagający się wiatr zawiewał jej na twarz, a potem odchyliła się na oparcie ławki i bez pośpiechu wypaliła do końca papierosa.

Cmentarz znajdował się na niewielkim wzniesieniu, dlatego przed sobą jak na dłoni widziała całą okolicę. Otoczone przez wybujałe ogródki kolorowe domy, rozstawione tu, na obrzeżach Hogsmeade, o wiele rzadziej niż przy głównej ulicy, wyglądały szczególnie urokliwie w blasku jesiennego słońca. W oddali, przy samej granicy wioski, majaczyły poczerniałe ruiny Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Przez chwilę Vector patrzyła na nie w zamyśleniu, a potem ponownie sięgnęła po gazetę, którą wiatr zdążył przekartkować i zwiać na drugi koniec ławki.

Kiedy dziesięć minut później w bramie pojawiła się Auriga, Liza prawie całkowicie odzyskała opanowanie i chyba nawet domyślała się, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

– Wiedziałaś, że ten cały Gustaw jest charłakiem? – zadała obojętnym tonem pierwsze z pytań, jakie nasuwały się jej na myśl. Widząc minę przyjaciółki, odpowiedziała sobie sama: – Oczywiście, że wiedziałaś. Na Merlina, czy tylko ja jestem taka niedoinformowana?

– No... Minerwa mówiła nam o tym na którymś zebraniu...

– Na którym przypadkiem byłam nieobecna, bo użerałam się z przewrażliwionymi rodzicami?

Auriga zastanawiała się chwilę.

– To możliwe – przyznała. – Przepraszam, sądziłam, że wiesz... A co? Powiedziałaś mu coś nieprzyjemnego?

Czarownica machnęła lekceważąco ręką. Właściwie powinna się domyślić, choćby po zakłopotanym wzroku mężczyzny, kiedy mówiła o naprawieniu zbroi czy wyczarowaniu własnego fotela, ale facetowi też nic by się nie stało, gdyby wyprowadził ją z błędu... Cóż, jeśli teraz uważał Lizę za wredną jędzę, to jego problem.

– Mniejsza o to – powiedziała Vector. – Przeczytaj sobie.

Podała Auridze „Proroka" i przez kolejny kwadrans obserwowała, jak na jej twarzy pojawia się kolejno zdumienie, osłupienie, niedowierzanie, a w końcu irytacja, przechodząca w gorącą złość.

Skeeter nie oszczędziła także pozostałych nauczycieli i właściwie prawie każdemu się dostało. Hagridowi po raz kolejny wypomniała, że jest półolbrzymem i nie skończył szkoły, wspomniała o profesor Babbling, która z powodu zaawansowanego wieku nie powinna uczyć, o Sybilli Trelawney, którą nazwała starą wariatką i oszustką – niby każdy o tym wiedział, ale po co o tym pisać? – i o Slughornie, rzekomo pokątnie zdobywającym fortunę na sprzedaży rzadkich eliksirów warzonych przy użyciu szkolnych składników. Nie pominęła pani Pomfrey, której najbezczelniej w świecie wytknęła niekompetencję, jaką miała wykazać się po ostatniej bitwie, i nawet o Minerwie napisała, że kompletnie nie radzi sobie z zarządzaniem zamkiem, wpędza Hogwart w długi i zupełnie nie nadaje się na dyrektorkę. Prócz tego wyraźnie zarzucała im wszystkim bierne wspieranie śmierciożerców.

– Co... za... świnia! – wybuchnęła Sinistra, doczytując ostatnie zdania. – Na Merlina, Lizzie, jak się czujesz? Nie bierzesz tego do siebie, prawda?

Śmierć młodego Creeveya, jak zresztą śmierć każdego z uczniów, dręczyła wszystkich nauczycieli. Chłopak pomimo nakazu opuszczenia zamku dołączył do walczących i zginął – głupio, niepotrzebnie i właściwie zupełnie przypadkowo. Auriga wiedziała, że Vector gryzła się tym bardziej niż inni. Którejś z tamtych koszmarnych nocy po bitwie, po dwóch czy trzech kieliszkach whisky, Liza zalewając się łzami opowiedziała jej, co dokładnie wydarzyło się wtedy na dziedzińcu. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że to nie była jej wina i że nic nie mogła zrobić, jednak jeszcze długo to przeżywała...

Czarownica prędko pokręciła głową na znak, że nie ma o czym mówić.

– W porządku – mruknęła. – To wszystko wierutne bzdury, wiem.

– Ciekawa jestem, co Kingsley zamierza z tym zrobić...

– Ma związane ręce. Nie może nalegać, by ją ukarano, bo tylko w „Proroku" da się jeszcze jakoś kontrolować to, co pisze.

– Właśnie widzę – stwierdziła Auriga ponuro i z westchnięciem usiadła na ławce obok Lizy. – Wredna harpia... – prychnęła. – Przynajmniej martwych mogłaby zostawić w spokoju!

– Ja jednak wolałabym, żeby odczepiła się od żywych. Snape'owi nie zaszkodzi, że kolejny raz ktoś go nazwał mordercą i śmierciożercą, a Minerwa będzie musiała się użerać z tonami sów od wściekłych rodziców. Albo ten cały Gustaw – przypuszczam, że usłyszałabym o jego charłactwie, gdyby uczniowie wiedzieli.

– Masz rację, Lizzie.

Vector uśmiechnęła się blado, starając się przekonać samą siebie, że już przeszła jej ochota, by rozszarpać Skeeter na strzępy.

– Tylko dlaczego ten artykuł ukazał się teraz? – zapytała Auriga nagle. – Przez całe wakacje mieliśmy spokój. Dlaczego akurat teraz się nas uczepiła?

Heloiza spodziewała się tego pytania, ale i tak umknęła wzrokiem przed zdziwionym i smutnym spojrzeniem przyjaciółki. Niedbale przekartkowała „Proroka".

– Nie pozwolili jej niczego napisać na bardziej krwiste tematy, więc wyżyła się na nas. Przykro mi, Aurigo.

Złożyła gazetę na pół i pokazała jej dolny róg jednej ze stron, w którym widniało niewielkie, zamazane zdjęcie gładko uczesanego mężczyzny w garniturze. Poniżej znajdowała się notatka:

_Mulciber znów poszukiwany. Groźny śmierciożerca wczorajszej nocy uciekł z Azkabanu. Może być uzbrojony i niebezpieczny..._

xxx

– _**W**__iedziałeś o tym? – Wzburzona Auriga wyminęła Severusa w drzwiach i weszła do jego gabinetu, nie czekając na zaproszenie. Rzuciła na biurko poranne wydanie „Proroka Codziennego", a potem ciężko opadła na stojący przed nim fotel. _

_Snape ze stoickim wręcz spokojem zamknął drzwi i zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niej, obrzucając gazetę pełnym niesmaku spojrzeniem._

– _Wiedziałeś? – powtórzyła natarczywie Sinistra._

– _Tak._

_Sądziła, że będzie zaprzeczał i już szykowała się do kolejnych pytań, więc takie otwarte przyznanie się nieco wytrąciło ją z rytmu. Odetchnęła głęboko, usiłując zastanowić się, co właściwie chce powiedzieć. Złość powoli z niej ulatywała._

– _Dlaczego? – zapytała w końcu. – Lestrange, Dołohow, Rookwood... Nie rozumiem. Dlaczego ich nie powstrzymaliście? Dumbledore też musiał wiedzieć, prawda?_

_Severus spojrzał na nią, nie kryjąc irytacji._

– _To była ściśle tajna akcja – oznajmił. – Dowiedziałem się w ostatniej chwili._

– _Nie wierzę, że nic nie mogłeś zrobić, Sev! Jeżeli nie aurorzy, to przynajmniej członkowie Zakonu..._

_Mężczyzna uciszył ją wściekłym syknięciem._

– _Na Merlina! – wykrzyknęła Sinistra. – Przecież to najgorsze szumowiny, jakie kiedykolwiek popierały Czarnego Pana! Jakie będziemy mieli szanse, jeśli on zdoła zebrać wszystkich swoich popleczników... _

– _Uspokój się, Aurigo – poprosił cicho Snape. – Ja i Dumbledore wiemy, co robimy. _

xxx

– **C**harłak...

– ...charłakiem...

– ...charłaka.

Gustaw czuł się, jakby znów miał siedem lat i szedł z rodzicami na niedzielny spacer. We wsi, gdzie mieszkali, plotki rozchodziły się szybko, więc wszyscy mieszkający w sąsiedztwie czarodzieje mijani na ulicy obgadywali ich, ukradkiem przyglądając się chłopcu. Jego matka szła dumnie wyprostowana w swojej błękitnej sukience w grochy, pogrążona we własnych myślach i niedostępna. Ojciec co prawda śmiał się i żartował, próbując zająć uwagę syna, ale to nie pomagało, bo Gustaw wciąż słyszał wokół siebie nieprzyjemne szepty, z których wyławiał tylko to jedno słowo.

Teraz wyglądało to całkiem podobnie, tyle tylko, że miał o trzydzieści lat więcej i maszerował zatłoczonym korytarzem Hogwartu. Czuł się paskudnie. Jakoś zniósł obiad i popołudniowe lekcje, na których musiał wytłumaczyć się uczniom. Właściwie nigdy nie zamierzał taić przed nimi informacji o swoim charłactwie, tylko poczekać kilka tygodni, aż lepiej go poznają i sprawa sama wypłynie... Cóż, nie spodziewał się, że w taki sposób. Tym bardziej było mu przykro, że większość jego podopiecznych zaczęła traktować go jak kogoś chorego na rzadką, zaraźliwą chorobę. Miał tylko nadzieję, że to zmieni się, gdy minie im pierwsze zaskoczenie.

Niewielkie pocieszenie stanowił fakt, że nie tylko on znajdował się w nieciekawej sytuacji. Artykuł wywołał istną burzę w szkole i ci uczniowie, którzy akurat nie roztrząsali przypadku Gustawa, z równym ożywieniem dyskutowali na temat pozostałych profesorów. Większość inteligentnej młodzieży zgodnie twierdziła, że Skeeter to – żeby nie powiedzieć dosadniej – zakłamana wariatka, ale zdarzały się wyjątki. Szczególnie młodsi uczniowie wydawali się coraz bardziej przerażeni...

Po kolacji, która upłynęła w dość ponurej atmosferze, potęgowanej przez szare, deszczowe chmury, kłębiące się pod zaczarowanym sklepieniem, Zieleziński nie poszedł do pokoju nauczycielskiego, jak to zwykle robił w poprzednich dniach, ale od razu skierował się do swojego mieszkania. Wziął ze sobą egzemplarz „Proroka", który ktoś zostawił w jego sali. Przypuszczał, że jeszcze może mu się przydać.

Komnaty, które mu przydzielono, były duże i przestronne. Gustaw podejrzewał, że w samej sypialni zmieściłaby się kawalerka, w której pomieszkiwał we Włoszech, a w łóżku spokojnie wyspało nie tylko małżeństwo, ale i jeszcze kilkoro dzieci. Meble stały puste, gdyż Zieleziński, nawet gdyby bardzo chciał, nie zdołałby wypełnić ich zawartością swoich dwóch walizek. Te na razie wepchnął nierozpakowane do szafy, między półkę, na której skrzaty zostawiły mu równiutko poskładany komplet zapasowej pościeli i drugą, w której, ku jego zaskoczeniu, schowały trzy butelki Ognistej Whisky. Tylko garnitur mężczyzna powiesił na wieszaku, żeby się nie pogniótł.

Teraz dołożył mu do towarzystwa wierzchnią szatę. Była szalenie niewygodna i zdaniem Gustawa wyglądała nie jak strój codzienny, a bardziej jak szlafrok lub toga, dlatego nie zamierzał paradować w niej dłużej niż tego od niego wymagano. Zdjął też białą koszulę i zamienił ją na wygrzebany z walizki niebieski t-shirt. Potem wrócił do salonu i opadł na kanapę, otwierając przyniesioną gazetę. Szybko odszukał artykuł i jeszcze raz przebiegł tekst wzrokiem. Jeśli się zignorowało wszystkie bzdury i czytało między wierszami, można się było z niego całkiem sporo dowiedzieć...

_Wciąż nie ma pewności, że prócz Carrowów i Snape'a żaden z nauczycieli nie współpracował z Tomem Riddle'em, znanym szerzej jako Voldemort – _pisała Skeeter. –_ Ani jeden członek starej kadry nie porzucił swego stanowiska, gdy przejął on kontrolę nad szkołą, ani nie buntował się potem przeciw karygodnym działaniom zatrudnionych w niej śmierciożerców. Mało prawdopodobne wydają się tłumaczenia obecnej dyrektorki, która twierdzi_,_ że wszystkie decyzje jej i jej współpracowników miały na celu zapewnienia uczniom jak największego bezpieczeństwa, tym bardziej, że sami uczniowie mówią co innego. Znaczna część młodzieży po przeżytym w zeszłym roku szkolnym koszmarze musiała przenieść się do zagranicznych szkół, gdyż psychicznie nie mogła poradzić sobie z traumatycznymi doświadczeniami. Pani Anna Lewis (lat 39) pisze do nas w liście: „Przeniosłam syna do innej szkoły po tym, co przydarzyło mu się w Hogwarcie. Dziecko wciąż skarży się na koszmary senne i bóle po tym, jak ta nędzna imitacja profesora potraktowała go Cruciatusem na lekcji mugoloznawstwa!" _

_Wiemy, że Carrowowie stosowali na uczniach różnorakie niebezpieczne i okrutne zaklęcia, w tym także Klątwy Niewybaczalne, mało tego, zmuszali też dzieci, by rzucały je na siebie nawzajem. Robili to nie tylko podczas szlabanów w ramach kary – często niesłusznej i niesprawiedliwej zresztą – ale także podczas przerw oraz lekcji, „w celach poglądowych". Praktyki te nie spotkały się z powszechnym potępieniem i nie zostały ukrócone – jak można by się spodziewać po „chcącej zapewnić uczniom bezpieczeństwo" kadrze nauczycielskiej – można wręcz pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że panowało milczące przyzwolenie na nie. Dotąd nie wszczęto śledztwa w tej sprawie..._

Gustaw zorientował się, że zaciska dłonie w pięści. Nigdy nie doświadczył Cruciatusa na własnej skórze, ale znał jego działanie z książek i opowieści dziadka, który przeżył nie tylko dwie mugolskie wojny, ale także jedną czarodziejską z Grindelwaldem. Zaklęcie to, jak twierdził, było najgorszym, co go kiedykolwiek spotkało. Do końca życia zdarzało mu się budzić z krzykiem na samo wspomnienie.

A tutaj nauczyciel miał rzucać Crucio na ucznia, na dziecko, bezbronne i wystraszone... I za co? Za przyznanie się do pokrewieństwa czy znajomości z mugolem albo za oprotestowanie bzdur wygadywanych przez profesora? Za drobne spóźnienie, nieposłuszeństwo, krzywe spojrzenie, nieuwagę? Gustaw przypomniał sobie poniedziałkowe lekcje. Na moment przed oczami stanął mu chłopiec, kulący się w ławce, kiedy do niego podszedł. Możliwe, że trzymał rękę przy kieszeni albo za plecami, jakby chował tam różdżkę, a może wystarczyło już samo ostrzejsze słowo... I jeszcze te dzieci w klasie panny Powell, śmiertelnie przerażone perspektywą rzucania na siebie niegroźnych zaklęć... Zieleziński aż wzdrygnął się ze zgrozy.

„Gdzie podziewała się wtedy reszta kadry?" – pomyślał. – „Czy to możliwe, by nikt nie zareagował na to, co się dzieje?" Nie chciało mu się w to wierzyć. Dotąd sądził, że uczniowie zachowują się nieswojo jedynie przy nowych nauczycielach, po których nie wiedzą, czego się spodziewać. Ale skoro tak, to czy nie powinni zaufać osądowi nowej dyrektorki i reszcie grona pedagogicznego, które nie widziało w nich zagrożenia? Przecież opiekunowie domów rozmawiali z podopiecznymi i musieli wiedzieć o ich obawach, dlaczego więc nie podjęli żadnych działań, by im pomóc? Chyba, że nie wiedzieli. Albo woleli udawać, że nie wiedzą.

Przez chwilę Gustaw bezmyślnie wsłuchiwał się w bębnienie deszczu o okienną szybę. Co teraz? Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że trzeba coś zrobić, niestety mężczyzna nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co takiego. Kiedy decydował się na podjęcie pracy w szkole, miał wiele obaw, ale nie podejrzewał, że przyjdzie mu radzić sobie z podobnymi problemami. Dotąd łudził się, że przyjazd do Hogwartu nie okaże się takim szaleństwem, jakim się wydawał, teraz jednak znów opadły go wątpliwości.

„Na litość boską!" – pomyślał. – „W co ja się wpakowałem?"

x


	9. 2x5

Bardzo dziękuję Mefisto za komentarz. Jeśli chodzi o kałamarnicę, to przypuszczam, że Gustaw był bardziej zaskoczony niż wystraszony - w końcu to dość niecodzienny widok ;)

Poza tym, gdyby kogoś to interesowało, chciałam poinformować, że jakiś czas temu opublikowałam to opowiadanie na Forum Mirriel — pod nieco zmienionym tytułem „Jeszcze wszystko będzie dobrze" i nickiem Jakakolwiek. Linku nie podam, bo i tak wyleci, ale zapraszam.

Za zbetowanie poniższego rozdziału jak zwykle należą się podziękowania **Panterze**.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>ad zamkiem przechodziła burza, głośna i gwałtowna. Krajobraz za oknem rozmył się w deszczu, więc Gustaw odłożył szkicownik, w którym ołówkiem bazgrał pejzaż dla zajęcia rąk i uporządkowania rozbieganych myśli. Chociaż miał wiele spraw do przemyślenia, nie za bardzo uśmiechało mu się siedzenie w pustym mieszkaniu przez cały wieczór. Z drugiej strony sam nie był pewien, czy życzył sobie czyjegokolwiek towarzystwa, współczucia i odpowiadania na setki pytań, podczas gdy sam chciałby zadać ich jeszcze więcej. Mężczyzna złapał się na tym, że najchętniej wsiadłby do samochodu i pojechał gdzieś przed siebie. Zawsze najlepiej myślało mu się, gdy znajdował się w drodze...

„Gratuluję, wytrzymałeś prawie dwa tygodnie!" — pomyślał z przekąsem, wstając i rozprostowując zdrętwiałe od siedzenia nogi. Ruszył do drzwi, ale w pół drogi przypomniał sobie, że chyba nie powinien paradować po szkole w mugolskim ubraniu, więc zawrócił, by narzucić na siebie szatę. Po chwili namysłu wygrzebał jeszcze z walizki latarkę. Zapalił ją i zgasił na próbę, tak na wszelki wypadek. Działała niezawodnie, jak zawsze.

„Właściwie czego innego się spodziewałem?" — rozmyślał, kiedy chwilę później szedł przed siebie w bliżej niesprecyzowanym kierunku, wsłuchany w bębnienie deszczu o szyby i zawodzenie wiatru. Co prawda doskonale znał odpowiedź na to pytanie, ale sam przed sobą wolał udawać, że jest inaczej. — „Takich rzeczy nie da się ukryć. Prędzej czy później musieli się dowiedzieć" — westchnął w duchu, nie chcąc przyznać przed samym sobą, że czasem faktycznie miał nadzieję, że to się nie stanie.

Ale dość tych ponurych myśli, nie powinien się nad sobą użalać! Był kim był i już dawno zdążył się do tego przyzwyczaić, a teraz uczniowie także będą musieli i tyle. Zresztą nie to stanowiło obecnie jego największy problem...

Wiedział przecież o wojnie i mógł się domyślić, że coś takiego zostawiło ślady — konflikty rzadko kiedy naprawdę kończyły się wraz z ogłoszeniem zwycięstwa jednej ze stron. Świadomość tego nie zmieniała jednak faktu, że Gustaw miał zupełny mętlik w głowie i czuł się zagubiony i nieznośnie bezradny.

Nagle, pomiędzy jednym grzmotem a drugim, mężczyzna usłyszał coś dziwnego. Najpierw sądził, że tylko mu się zdawało, ale po chwili dźwięk się powtórzył, tym razem odrobinę głośniej. Odwrócił się prędko, ale korytarz za nim był pusty. Dopiero z dołu przywołało go głośne i niecierpliwe miauczenie. Zieleziński omal nie roześmiał się z ulgi.

— To ty... — powiedział, kucając. — Norris... _Pani_ Norris, tak?

Kotka przechyliła głowę i Gustaw zauważył, że do szyi niebieską wstążeczką przywiązany miała ogryzek papieru.

_Jak się pan miewa? Zapraszam do siebie, jeśli ma pan ochotę porozmawiać. Pani Norris pana zaprowadzi. A. Filch_

Gustaw zamrugał lekko i spojrzał na zwierzę, które patrzyło na niego z chłodną ironią w żółtych ślepiach i wyzywającym wyrazem pyszczka.

— No dobra, idę — mruknął Zieleziński. Właściwie i tak nie miał lepszego pomysłu na spędzenie tego wieczoru.

x

— **P**rzyszedł pan. — Argus Filch wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

— Dostałem zaproszenie — zauważył Gustaw.

— Tak, wiem, ale zwykle... No, nieważne — mruknął woźny niezrozumiale. — Proszę dalej, niech pan się rozgości! — ożywił się, otwierając szerzej drzwi, by wpuścić Zielezińskiego do środka. — Pewnie się pan czuje niewesoło, co? Proszę usiąść, zrobię nam coś do picia.

Wprowadził gościa do pogrążonego w półmroku salonu, a sam wyszedł przez drzwi, za którymi musiała znajdować się kuchnia. Gustaw usiadł w jednym z wytartych pluszowych foteli — drugi zajęła Pani Norris — i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

W układzie komnaty Filcha przypominały jego własne, ale były o wiele bardziej _zamieszkane_. Podczas gdy Gustawowe pokoje ziały pustkami, te tutaj zapełniono najróżniejszymi rzeczami. Na regałach stały równiutko poukładane książki i czasopisma, poprzetykane zakurzonymi bibelotami: złocistymi pucharami, statkami w butelkach, porcelanowymi słoniami, ciosanymi w drewnie kotami czy kolorowymi marionetkami o białych twarzach i karminowych ustach. Na ścianach wisiały obrazy, niektóre mugolskie, niektóre czarodziejskie — postacie na tych drugich witały Gustawa oszczędnymi ukłonami — oraz jakieś dyplomy. W kącie stał odrapany stolik do kawy, a na nim ogromny fikus; na podłodze obok znajdowało się usłane aksamitnymi poduszkami leże pani Norris. W powietrzu unosił się zapach starości i kota.

Filch przyniósł dzbanek z herbatą i dwie duże fajansowe filiżanki. Pani Norris miauknęła głośno, więc nalał jej trochę mleka na swój spodeczek i podsunął pod nos.

— Pij, kochana, pij... No, panie Gustawie. Możemy porozmawiać jak charłak z charłakiem.

— Więc pan też...? — Kilka elementów wskoczyło na swoje miejsce i Gustaw pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. — Mógł mi pan powiedzieć wcześniej!

— O takich rzeczach się nie mówi — westchnął woźny ponuro. — Mocno panu dokuczają?

— Na razie tylko gadają za moimi plecami.

— Będzie gorzej. Będą panu podrzucać łajnobomby do mieszkania i podkradać różne rzeczy z gabinetu. Specjalnie będą bałaganić w klasie, wrzeszczeć, wygłupiać się i wydurniać. Naślą Irytka i będą się śmiać, kiedy pan będzie się bronił. Lepiej, żeby pan wiedział.

Gustaw popatrzył na niego zdumiony.

— Jestem pewien, że nie...

Oczy woźnego błyszczały ponurą ekscytacją. Pani Norris wskoczyła mu na kolana. Zaczął głaskać ją powolnymi ruchami.

— Zobaczy pan. Inni nauczyciele będą udawać, że są po pana stronie, ale nic nie zrobią. Jedynym wyjściem są szlabany. Niech pan nie waha się karać ich za wszystko, wtedy może się odczepią. A może po prostu będą ostrożniejsi...

Zieleziński chciał się roześmiać, ale poważna mina Filcha wskazywała, że on wcale nie żartuje, żeby go nastraszyć.

— Em... dziękuję za rady — odparł więc Gustaw dyplomatycznie. — Czy naprawdę uważa pan, że będzie aż tak źle?

— Te wstrętne bachory nie szanują siebie nawzajem, a co dopiero ludzi, którzy są inni.

— A nauczyciele? Odniosłem wrażenie, że są całkiem mili...

— Bo są! Ale to wszystko podszyte jest litością — prychnął Filch gorzko. — Mają tę swoją _magię_ i myślą, że są lepsi!

— W takim razie... jeśli mogę zapytać...dlaczego pan tutaj pracuje?

Woźny spojrzał na niego, jakby był niespełna rozumu.

— A gdzie indziej? Tu przynajmniej jeszcze dobrze karmią i płacą... no, płacili, do niedawna. Na tym świecie nigdzie nie ma miejsca dla takich jak my dwaj.

— Czemu więc nie spróbuje pan pracować z mugolami?

— Mugole! — wykrzyknął Filch. — A dlaczego pan od nich uciekł? No dlaczego?

Gustaw zawahał się przed odpowiedzią, ale mężczyzna najwyraźniej jej nie potrzebował.

— Bo tęsknił pan za magią! I to jest najgorsze. Tu źle, tam jeszcze gorzej... — westchnął i powtórzył sentencjonalnie: — Na tym świecie nie ma miejsca dla takich jak my!

xxx

— _**Z**__imno jak diabli — zauważyła Sinistra, podchodząc do kominka, w którym na trzaskającym ogniu gotował się zaczyn na eliksir pieprzowy. — Można by pomyśleć, że to już listopad, a nie sierpień..._

_Odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na Severusa, który w skupieniu siekał składniki potrzebne do kolejnego wywaru i zdawał się zupełnie ignorować fakt, że ma gościa. Auriga nie zmartwiła się tym zbytnio. Przysunęła sobie do ognia fotel i usiadła w nim, podciągając pod siebie nogi. I tak dobrze, że Snape zdołał się oderwać od pracy choć na chwilę, by wpuścić ją do środka. _

_Mężczyzna szybko rozprawił się z pękiem ziół i wsypał je do kociołka, a potem sięgnął do pękatego słoika i wyciągnął z niego coś, co wyglądało jak wielki ślimak bez muszli. Sinistra skrzywiła się lekko, pospiesznie odwracając wzrok._

— _Kiedy przyjechałaś? — zapytał Snape bez większego zainteresowania. _

— _Dziś rano — odparła, patrząc w ogień. — Zamierzałam odwiedzić cię wcześniej, ale Minerwa powiedziała, że zamknąłeś się w pracowni i lepiej ci nie przeszkadzać. Ponoć od tygodnia nie przychodzisz nawet na posiłki._

— _Byłem zajęty. Ostatnio dostałem kilka ciekawych zamówień. _

_Zerknęła na niego, by zobaczyć jak z najzupełniej obojętną miną sprawnie ćwiartuje stworzenie. _

— _Rzeczywiście muszą być ciekawe — powiedziała z przekąsem. — Nie znudziło ci się jeszcze babranie w... ech, tym czymś. To obrzydliwe! _

_W odpowiedzi Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się ironicznie i położył przed sobą kolejnego ślimaka, który natychmiast zaczął pełznąć po stole, zostawiając za sobą ścieżkę śluzu. Auriga wzdrygnęła się lekko. Czasem zastanawiała się, czy Severus specjalnie nie wynajduje sobie podobnych prac, żeby zniechęcić ją do tych wizyt w środku nocy. Cóż, jak na razie mu się to nie udało, więc mógłby sobie odpuścić._

— _Co z tego będzie? — mruknęła._

_Właściwie nie wiedziała, czy w ogóle chce poznać odpowiedź. Nigdy go o to nie zapytała, ale podejrzewała, że nie wszystkie zlecenia, dzięki którym sobie dorabiał, były do końca legalne i bezpieczne. _

_Snape uniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią przenikliwie._

— _Eliksir wzmacniający — rzucił z absolutnie kamienną twarzą. — Poppy zażyczyła sobie coś specjalnego dla tego kretyna, Quirrella._

_Auriga skrzywiła się z odrazą. _

— _Niee... — jęknęła. — Żartujesz sobie, prawda?_

_Mężczyzna przewrócił oczami._

— _To dla testrali Hagrida. Mają jakieś problemy z powłoką skrzydeł__ — wyjaśnił. — Eliksir dla Quirrella już zrobiłem, choć ogromnie kusi mnie, żeby przypadkiem pomylić fiolki... _

_Sinistra powinna się oburzyć, ale musiała zasłonić dłonią usta, żeby ukryć uśmiech. Tajemnicą poliszynela było, że Snape nie lubił Quirrella tylko dlatego, że to on dostał posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Auriga powstrzymała się przed przypomnieniem mu o tym głośno i powiedziała tylko:_

— _Widziałam go dziś rano, biedak rzeczywiście nie wygląda najlepiej. Czy to prawda, że spotkał w Albanii wampiry?_

— _Wątpię — prychnął Severus, wrzucając do kociołka ostatnie cząstki ślimaka. — Ale trzeba przyznać, że broni się przed nimi skutecznie. Śmierdzi czosnkiem na milę..._

_Auriga uśmiechnęła się. Pogłoski o wampirzej naturze Snape'a były równie powszechne jak te o jego ciągotach do czarnej magii... _

— _Można wiedzieć, co cię tak bawi? — syknął mężczyzna, widząc jej minę._

— _Nic, nic — odparła szybko. — A tobie jak minęły wakacje? — zagadnęła z nutą złośliwości. — Wyjeżdżałeś gdzieś dalej niż do Hogsmeade po ingrediencje?_

_Severus spojrzał na nią kpiąco._

— _Odwiedziłem Pragę — odparł lakonicznie._

— _O, byłeś na tym zjeździe Mistrzów Eliksirów? — zaciekawiła się. — Czytałam o tym. I jak?_

— _Nudno. Przerażająca większość to kretyni, którzy nie potrafiliby uwarzyć zupy. _

_Sinistra zaczęła wypytywać go o szczegóły. Przez jakiś czas odpowiadał, mechanicznie siekając kolejne składniki, ale nigdy nie lubił mówić o sobie zbyt wiele._

— _A ty? — rzucił w końcu, ucinając jej pytania._

_Auriga dla odmiany chętnie opowiadała mu o swoich podróżach, pracy, a nawet wizycie w domu i spotkaniu z rodzicami i bratem. Severus dosypywał i dolewał czegoś do kociołka, wtrącając swoje uwagi, a ona nawet nie czuła się już tak niepewnie, jakby nie dostrzegała nic niezwykłego w tym, że w środku nocy rozprawia o głupstwach z akurat tym konkretnym człowiekiem..._

— _Ale niestety musiałam wracać — westchnęła wreszcie, kończąc swoją relację. — Chociaż muszę przyznać, że ten rok zapowiada się całkiem ciekawie._

_Severus spojrzał na nią znad kociołka i uniósł brwi._

— _Nie wiesz? — zdziwiła się Auriga przesadnie, a potem zniżyła głos, jakby zdradzała mu jakąś wielką tajemnicę: — Do Hogwartu przyjeżdża Chłopiec, Który Przeżył! _

_Na widok miny kolegi po prostu musiała się roześmiać._

— _Przepraszam, nie mogłam się powstrzymać! — powiedziała, chichocząc. — Wszyscy mówią tylko o tym! Cóż, przyznaję, to całkiem ekscytujące, ale niektórzy trochę przesadzają. _

_Snape spojrzał na nią nieprzyjemnie, z jakąś nagłą niechęcią, mimo że przecież nie mogła wiedzieć, że właśnie to jest jedną z przyczyn, dla których wziął parę dodatkowych zleceń i zamknął się w pracowni..._

— _Coś nie tak, Severusie? — zapytała, poważniejąc. Popatrzyła na niego badawczo, nieco zdziwiona tą nagłą zmianą humoru, wciąż nie zdając sobie sprawy, na jak grząski grunt wkroczyła._

_Severus skrzywił się cierpko i ze złością zamieszał eliksir. _

— _Zastanawiam się — syknął nieprzyjemnie — jak zamierzacie nauczyć czegokolwiek tego bachora, jeśli będziecie się przy nim zachowywać jak zgraja podnieconych fanów._

_Kiedy Auriga wybuchnęła serdecznym śmiechem, wyglądał na zaskoczonego. _

xxx

**D**eszcz zacinał prawie poziomo, wściekle uderzając o szyby. Porywisty wiatr wdzierał się przez nieszczelne okna i hulał po korytarzach, świszcząc w starych zbrojach i usiłując pogasić pochodnie. Na próżno, bo płomienie były zaczarowane i jedynie chwiały się lekko, kładąc dokoła migotliwe cienie.

Błysnęło i na moment w całym korytarzu zrobiło się jasno jak w dzień. W oddali przetoczył się grzmot.

Auriga mocniej otuliła się szalem i zwolniła kroku, wsłuchując się w odgłosy szalejącego żywiołu. Starała się nie myśleć o porannej wizycie na cmentarzu, rewelacjach Rity Skeeter ani o niewątpliwie czekającym ją w najbliższych dniach kolejnym wezwaniu od inspektora Fenimore'a.

Do jej spokojnych kroków dołączyły inne, pospieszne i niecierpliwe. Sinistra odwróciła się i zatrzymała, by poczekać na Lizę, zmierzającą ku niej korytarzem.

— Nie masz lekcji? — zdziwiła się Vector.

— Przy takiej pogodzie? — odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. — Zadałam im esej i wysłałam do łóżek. Po co mamy się męczyć?

— Ty to przynajmniej masz dobrze — mruknęła Liza z przekąsem. — Uważaj, żeby Minerwa nie zorientowała się, że tak robisz, bo ci utnie wypłatę za te wszystkie odwołane zajęcia.

— Przepraszam bardzo, ale nadrabiam każdą minutę. Nikt się nie przyczepi.

Heloiza machnęła ręką i wyciągnęła z kieszeni papierosy.

— A ty czemu nie jesteś u siebie? — zainteresowała się Auriga.

— Gruby Mnich do spółki z Szarą Damą twierdzą, że po zamku kręcą się jacyś uczniowie. Z zupełnie niezrozumiałych dla mnie powodów uznali, że to ja powinnam się o tym dowiedzieć i zareagować.

— Może zobaczyli któregoś z Krukonów? Właśnie odprowadziłam ich do Wieży, dalej mieli iść sami.

Vector wzruszyła ramionami, zapalając papierosa.

— Gruby Mnich twierdził, że widział ich przy tym zamkniętym korytarzu. Chyba, że jakiś uczeń umknął ci po drodze?

— Potrafię upilnować dziesięcioro dzieci, Lizzie.

— Tak myślałam — westchnęła. — Przejdziesz się ze mną kawałek? Nienawidzę tamtędy chodzić...

Auriga doskonale ją rozumiała, więc zgodziła się i przez chwilę szły w zgodnym milczeniu. Liza spokojnie wypaliła papierosa, a potem zapytała:

— Będziesz musiała wybrać się do Ministerstwa?

— Nie dostałam jeszcze wezwania, ale pewnie bez tego się nie obejdzie.

— Masz mu w ogóle jeszcze coś do powiedzenia?

— Fenimore'owi? — Auriga odetchnęła głęboko. — Sama nie wiem... Mulciber... oni się przyjaźnili w szkole, wiedziałaś? — wypaliła.

Heloiza skinęła głową.

— Może znowu wystarczy jakieś zdanie — ciągnęła Sinistra — słowo-klucz, z pozoru błaha informacja... Tak jak z Jancorem. Fenimore uczepił się jednego nazwiska i tej współpracy z mugolami i prawie, prawie go dopadł... — powiedziała, uśmiechając się niewesoło.

Siódme piętro było ciche i opustoszałe, a bariera prowadząca do zakazanej części korytarza nienaruszona, więc po sprawdzeniu wszystkiego czarownice zawróciły. Jednak kiedy znajdowały się przy jednej z klatek schodowych, prowadzących na niższe piętra, ze ściany nagle wynurzył się Gruby Mnich.

— Profesor Vector! — wykrzyknął. — W starej sali do transmutacji... Szybko...

Po całym roku usilnych prób chronienia uczniów przed Carrowami i po bitwie w maju to był już odruch: obie kobiety bez zbędnych pytań rzuciły się we wskazaną stronę, w biegu wyciągając różdżki.

Z daleka usłyszały krzyki i coś w rodzaju szlochu, dobiegające zza niedomkniętych drzwi. Auriga pierwsza wpadła do sali i zatrzymała się tuż za progiem, zdumiona zastaną tam sceną. Na środku pomieszczenia znajdowało się dwóch chłopców: jeden kulił się, zasłaniając twarz dłońmi i zawodził głośno, a drugi z przerażoną miną celował różdżką w stojącą przy ciężkim, dębowym biurku Alecto Carrow. Sinistra gwałtownie zaczerpnęła powietrza.

— _L-lumos_! _Allo-homara..._ — zawołał chłopiec, ale to rzecz jasna nie wywołało żadnego efektu, prócz tego, że śmierciożerczyni roześmiała się nieprzyjemnie i zaczęła okrążać biurko, by do niego podejść.

„Nie, to niemożliwe!" — pomyślała Auriga, a wtedy Carrow odwróciła się w jej stronę, spojrzała na nią martwymi oczami i jakby rozmyła się w konturach... Potem wszystko zaczęło dziać się jednocześnie.

Ktoś stanął w otwartych drzwiach i zapytał ze zdumieniem:

— Co się tutaj dzieje?

— _Riddiculus_! — wrzasnęła Liza.

Trzasnęło i nieprzemieniony bogin rozpadł się na tysiąc kawałeczków, które z głośnym brzękiem posypały się na podłogę. Zanim upiór zdążył się pozbierać, kobieta nieco spokojniej wyrecytowała kilka kolejnych zaklęć, którymi z powrotem uwięziła go w szufladzie biurka. Mebel zadrgał gwałtownie, a potem zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie urywanym szlochem.

— Łał! — padło z tyłu.

Skołowana Auriga odwróciła się i ujrzała Gustawa, który z cokolwiek niestosownym zachwytem wpatrywał się to w biurko, to w Lizę. Vector krótko zgromiła go spojrzeniem i podeszła do przerażonych uczniów.

— Natychmiast macie mi wyjaśnić, co tutaj robicie — powiedziała nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem. — I lepiej, żeby to było naprawdę dobre wyjaśnienie.

x

— **M**y... my wracaliśmy do Wieży — tłumaczył zawstydzony Logan Cartwright, nie patrząc Lizie w oczy. Siedział sztywno na krześle, wlepiając wzrok w zakurzoną podłogę. Zajmujący miejsce obok, wciąż zapłakany Gareth Hartley, miął nerwowo kołnierzyk szaty, starając się nie drżeć za każdym razem, gdy biurko, w którym Vector zamknęła bogina, podskakiwało z hurgotem.

— Czy dobrze rozumiem — powiedziała Liza surowo, choć nie bez pewnego niedowierzania — że próbujecie mi wmówić, że zwyczajnie się _zgubiliście_!? Mimo tego że dostaliście mapki z zaznaczonymi przejściami? Przecież wyraźnie powiedziałam wam, byście nie włóczyli się po zamku! Tobie nawet dwa razy, Logan!

Chłopiec skulił się lekko, a Gareth spojrzał na niego z przestrachem.

— Czy ostatnim razem pan Hartley był z tobą? — zapytała nauczycielka, tknięta złym przeczuciem. — Tylko nie kłam.

— ...ak — bąknął Logan.

— Dlaczego kręciliście się po tym korytarzu? Co zamierzaliście zrobić?

— Nic, pani profesor. Naprawdę...

— Nie kłam! — powtórzyła Heloiza ze złością. — Dwa razy przyłapałam was w tej samej części zamku — ciągnęła już z większym opanowaniem. Przychodziło jej to z niejakim trudem, gdyż wciąż była zła, tym bardziej, że też nieźle się wystraszyła. Na samą myśl, że mimo wszystkich środków ostrożności dwóch drugorocznych — w dodatku Gryfonów, za których ponosiła szczególną odpowiedzialność! — bez żadnych przeszkód pałętało się po zamku w czasie ciszy nocnej, podskoczyło jej ciśnienie. Przecież gdyby tak padły bariery...

Nagle Liza uświadomiła sobie, że zna odpowiedź.

— Szukaliście pewnego pomieszczenia... — powiedziała powoli, uważnie obserwując uczniów. — Magicznego pokoju, w którym można coś znaleźć bądź ukryć...

Miny obojga stanowiły niezbity dowód na to, że trafiła w sedno.

— FinnAbney nam o nim opowiadał... — odparł cicho Logan. — W zeszłym roku chował się w nim przed profesorami...

— Przed Carrowami — poprawiła go Auriga spokojnie. Chłopiec spojrzał na nią niepewnie i szybko skinął głową. — Ów pokój był ukryty i pojawiał się, gdy pan Abney tego potrzebował, czy tak? — Najwidoczniej i ona zaczynała rozumieć. Wymieniły z Lizą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

— Ale to nie jego wina — odezwał się nagle Gareth. — My sami chcieliśmy go znaleźć, on nawet nie wie, że poszliśmy go szukać... — wyrzucił z siebie, po czym zamarł w bezruchu, zaciskając dłonie na swoich kolanach.

— No, ja mam nadzieję, że nie było was tu więcej — fuknęła Liza. Siódme piętro, Pokój Życzeń, wszystko się zgadzało. Tylko, u licha... — Dlaczego w ogóle szukaliście tego miejsca?! — wykrzyknęła.

Obaj chłopcy spojrzeli na nią, potem na stojącego obok Gustawa, potem na siebie nawzajem, a w końcu pospuszczali głowy, jak gdyby zakurzona podłoga stała się nagle najbardziej interesującą rzeczą na świecie.

Vector westchnęła ze zniecierpliwieniem.

— Odpowiedzcie — nakazała surowo.

— My... — Logan uniósł głowę i dzielnie spojrzał jej w oczy, jakby prosząc, by się zlitowała i uwierzyła w ich wyjaśnienia, choćby nie wiadomo jak grubymi nićmi szyte. — My byliśmy zwyczajnie ciekawi.

— Ciekawi — powtórzyła czarownica z namysłem. Napięcie powoli z niej ulatywało. Nawet gdyby chłopcy zdołali odnaleźć odpowiedni korytarz, byliby zbyt słabi, by pokonać magiczne bariery, które przecież, gdy ostatnim razem sprawdzała, trzymały dobrze. Jeśli same nie osłabły, nie poradziliby sobie ze zdjęciem ich, nie przy swoim poziomie umiejętności...

„Przecież oni próbowali unieszkodliwić bogina Lumosem!" — przypomniała sobie Liza, nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy bardziej ją to bawi, czy przeraża.

— W takim razie — zaczęła spokojnie — wyjaśnijcie mi, jak trafiliście tutaj?

— Usłyszeliśmy jakieś głosy — odpowiedział Logan nieco śmielej. — Nie chcieliśmy, żeby ktoś nas przyłapał, więc się schowaliśmy, a potem to biurko... Sądziłem, że to Irytek, więc otworzyłem, żeby kazać mu... no, powiedzieć, że ma sobie iść. I wtedy pojawił się ten upiór, a Gareth... — Chłopiec wyraźnie się zawahał.

— To była profesor Carrow! — syknął jego kolega. — Ona... ty jej nie znasz... Ale pani przecież wie, pani profesor... — Spojrzał rozpaczliwie na zdumioną Aurigę.

— To był bogin — wyjaśniła czarownica łagodnie. — Stwór, który zmienia się w to, czego człowiek najbardziej się boi. Kiedy się o tym wie, łatwo go pokonać.

— Profesor Flitwick się nim zajmie — dodała Liza.

— Przepraszam — wtrącił Gustaw, który dotąd z ciekawością, choć w milczeniu, przysłuchiwał się całej rozmowie. — Czy nie lepiej powiedzieć o nim profesor Powell? Jestem pewien, że to byłaby ciekawa lekcja praktyczna...

Obie nauczycielki spojrzały na niego ze zdziwieniem, więc nie zauważyły, jakie wrażenie te słowa zrobiły na uczniach. Liza zmarszczyła brwi.

— Cóż, możliwe — zgodziła się. — A wy dwaj... — zwróciła się do chłopców, którzy wyglądali na jeszcze bardziej przerażonych niż chwilę wcześniej — macie szlaban.

— I minus pięć punktów za każdego z was — dodała Auriga spokojnie.

Vector skrzywiła się lekko, ale nie zaprotestowała.

— Zaraz odprowadzę was do dormitorium, poczekajcie na mnie na zewnątrz — nakazała.

Chłopcy rzucili się do drzwi, a ona podeszła do biurka i dźgnęła w nie różdżką, upewniając się, że jest zamknięte.

— Naprawdę sądzi pan, że profesor Powell będzie chciała się zająć boginem? — spytała Sinistra z powątpiewaniem.

— Czemu nie? Porozmawiam z nią.

— Jak pan uważa — mruknęła Liza. — Dobrze, że to tylko bogin, a nie nic gorszego. Różne paskudztwa pozalęgały się tu ostatnio... Cóż, lepiej z nimi pójdę. Naprawdę nie wiem, co im strzeliło do głowy...

— Może naprawdę byli tylko ciekawi, łatwo to zrozumieć — powiedziała Auriga pocieszająco. — Na szczęście nic się nie stało, Lizzie.

Strach, który i ją zmroził w pierwszej chwili, zniknął i teraz Sinistra miała ochotę się roześmiać. Nerwowo, ale jednak. Alecto Carrow i jej brat pod czujnym nadzorem strażników odsiadywali w Azkabanie swój wyrok. Powinna o tym pamiętać, a nie reagować jak niemądre dziecko.

Wszyscy troje wyszli na korytarz. Liza skinęła na uczniów i odeszła z nimi w kierunku Wieży Gryffindoru, a Auriga z Gustawem powoli ruszyli w przeciwną stronę.

— Tak pan polubił nocne spacery? — zagadnęła Sinistra dziwnie zamyślonego i milczącego mężczyznę.

— Byłem z wizytą — odparł.

Spojrzała na niego ciekawie.

— U Hailey?

— U pana Filcha.

W jej oczach błysnęła podejrzliwość.

— Nie chciałabym zabrzmieć jak wredne, wtrącające się babsko — powiedziała z wahaniem — ale Argus nie jest najlepszym materiałem na powiernika i przyjaciela, choć może się wydawać, że rozumie pańską sytuację. To dość... skrzywdzony człowiek...

Gustawowi nie pozostało nic więcej, jak tylko potaknąć.

— Chyba nie spotkało go zbyt wiele dobrego, zarówno od strony mugoli jak i czarodziejów.

Nie zabrzmiało to jak wyrzut, ale zawstydzona Auriga odwróciła wzrok.

— Nie każdemu można pomóc — powiedziała obronnym tonem.

— Jasne — zgodził się Gustaw. — Przepraszam, nie chciałem nikomu nic zarzucać.

Sinistra uśmiechnęła się blado. Milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem Zieleziński odetchnął głęboko i zapytał:

— Ten artykuł... Czy to wszystko prawda? To znaczy to, co napisano o Carrowach?

Auriga skinęła głową.

— Niestety.

— A tamten chłopiec?

Zawahała się na moment, ale odpowiedziała:

— Carrow musiała mieć wyjątkowo paskudny humor, bo Cruciatus był silniejszy niż zwykle... Oczywiście Poppy zajęła się chłopcem i szybko go wykurowała, a potem trzymała jeszcze jakiś czas w infirmerii, żeby doszedł do siebie... i chyba przez to sprawa wyglądała dużo poważniej niż w rzeczywistości... Zresztą sam fakt, że doszło... że dochodziło tu do czegoś takiego... — Auriga urwała, ale już po chwili ciągnęła bardziej opanowanym głosem: — Jego matka wie, że to nie nasza wina. Liza sama pomagała załatwić chłopcu miejsce w Beauxbatons, zresztą nie jemu jedynemu. Nie zamierzam nas tłumaczyć, profesorze, zdajemy sobie sprawę, jak to wygląda i jak trudno będzie nam teraz odbudować zaufanie do szkoły... Ale proszę nie wierzyć we wszystko, co pisze Rita Skeeter.

Gustaw z namysłem skinął głową.

— Pański korytarz — powiedziała Sinistra, zatrzymując się na rozwidleniu.

— A, tak. — Mężczyzna zdobył się na krzywy uśmiech. — Cóż, dziękuję pani. Życzę dobrej nocy.

xxx

_**A**__uriga przygotowała teleskop i w zasięgu ręki umieściła pergamin i pióro, a potem usiadła w fotelu i czekała, aż pokrywające niebo chmury zechcą choć trochę się przerzedzić. Według prognoz noc miała być pogodna, a porywisty wiatr podtrzymywał nadzieję, że jeszcze taka będzie. Czarownica mocniej otuliła się szalem. Nalała sobie do kubka gorącej kawy z termosu i upiła łyk. _

_Nocną ciszę przerwało skrzypnięcie klapy w podłodze. Sinistra odwróciła się w jej stronę i uśmiechnęła lekko na widok gościa._

— _Dobry wieczór, Severusie. Zapraszam._

_Mężczyzna mruknął coś w ramach powitania i niechętnie wszedł dalej. Wyraźnie widziała, że nie czuł się tutaj najlepiej. _

— _Pewnie chciałbyś wyliczenia, hm? — Auriga ani przez chwilę nie miała wątpliwości, że nie przyszedł z towarzyską wizytą. _

_Severus przytaknął, a ona odstawiła kubek na stolik i sięgnęła po leżącą obok teczkę z notatkami, które dla niego przygotowała. Właściwie sądziła, że Mistrz Eliksirów przyśle po nie swojego skrzata... _

„_Pewnie akurat patrolował siódme piętro i wpadł po drodze" — pomyślała._

— _Proszę, tu masz wszystko — powiedziała, podając mu teczkę. Zawahała się, nim dodała: — Słyszałam, że pokłóciłeś się z Minerwą, czy to prawda?_

_Snape skrzywił się lekko i przez moment sądziła, że warknie, że to nie jej sprawa i odejdzie. On jednak tylko prychnął z rozdrażnieniem i odpowiedział:_

— _Śmie zarzucać mi, że faworyzuję Ślizgonów, podczas gdy sama nagięła regulamin, kupując Potterowi miotłę! I to jaką! Najnowszy model Nimbusa! _

_Auriga skinęła głową. Od Lizy, która była świadkiem porannej awantury w pokoju nauczycielskim, wiedziała mniej więcej o co poszło. Co prawda nie uważała zachowania McGonagall za szczególnie naganne — w końcu oczywistym wydawał się fakt, że każdy opiekun domu będzie wspierał własną drużynę — ale potrafiła zrozumieć Severusa. Mężczyzna nawet nie starał się ukryć, że nienawidzi Harry'ego Pottera i od jego przybycia do Hogwartu jawnie manifestował swą niechęć, co stanowiło zarzewie nieustannych konfliktów między nim a Minerwą, która brała chłopaka w obronę. Nie było tajemnicą, że Severus darzy opiekunkę Gryffindoru głębokim szacunkiem, a nawet czymś w rodzaju sympatii, a Auriga podejrzewała, że w świetle obecnych wydarzeń czuje się on zwyczajnie urażony jej zachowaniem._

— _Co na to Dumbledore? — zapytała._

— _Ten stary głupiec o wszystkim wiedział i zgodził się na to!_

— _Nie mów tak o nim — skarciła go cicho. _

_Snape spojrzał na nią z irytacją, a potem nieoczekiwanie odpuścił. Oparł się o blanki wieży i popatrzył gdzieś w dal. Auriga gorączkowo zastanawiała się, co powinna teraz powiedzieć._

— _Och, nie przejmuj się tak — westchnęła w końcu rozpaczliwie. — Wciąż macie szansę na zwycięstwo. Jeden Harry Potter chyba nie wygra sam całych rozgrywek, nie?_

_Severus zerknął na nią drwiąco._

— _Nie potrzebuję, żebyś mnie pocieszała, __Sinistra — sarknął. _

— _Świetnie — mruknęła z przekąsem. — Bo tak naprawdę uważam, że ani Gryffindor, ani Slytherin nie ma najmniejszych szans. To Krukoni mają w tym roku najlepszą drużynę. _

_Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Snape roześmiał się chrapliwie. _

— _Nie bądź głupia! Prędzej Longbottomowi uda się uwarzyć poprawnie eliksir, niż Ravenclaw zdobędzie Puchar. _

_Auriga odwróciła się, by ukryć uśmiech. Sięgnęła po różdżkę i wyczarowała dodatkowy kubek, a potem bez pytania napełniła go kawą i podała mężczyźnie. _

— _Założę się, że Longbottom byłby całkiem niezły z eliksirów, gdyby tak bardzo się ciebie nie bał — oznajmiła, ignorując severusowe uniesienie brwi, które miało oznaczać: „Kawa? O tej porze?", tak jakby Snape zamierzał położyć się przed świtem. — Pomona nie może się go nachwalić i bardzo żałuje, że nie trafił do jej domu — dodała._

— _Nic dziwnego, bo o wiele bardziej by się tam nadawał. Jest głupi i niezdarny._

— _Jestem pewna, że przesadzasz, Severusie..._

xxx

— **W**czoraj odpisałam na dwa tuziny listów, a dziś przyszło drugie tyle — poskarżyła się Liza Flitwickowi, który po kolacji odwiedził ją w gabinecie, żeby ponarzekać na sowy od rodziców uczniów. Od czasu ukazania się artykułu Skeeter minęły dwa dni i w szkole emocje z nim związane już nieco opadły, jednak opiekunowie domów i dyrektorka wciąż nie mieli spokoju.

— Ile razy można im tłumaczyć jedno i to samo?! — westchnęła Vector. — Doprawdy, cieszę się, że nie mam dzieci, skoro ich posiadanie aż tak ogłupia.

Flitwick spojrzał na nią ze zrozumieniem i ponuro pokiwał głową.

— Ja dostałem ze trzydzieści listów — powiedział. — Pal licho tych, którzy żądali wyjaśnień, ale co najmniej pięciu rodziców chciało natychmiast przyjeżdżać i zabierać potomstwo do domu.

— Ale udało ci się ich od tego odwieść? — zapytała Liza z niepokojem.

— Zdaje się, że tak. Nie wiem jednak, jak poradzi sobie Pomona. Miała wieczorem spotkać się z kilkoma matkami. — Filius z namysłem obrócił w dłoniach do połowy opróżnioną filiżankę herbaty. — Nie ma się co oszukiwać, Lizzie. Zawiedliśmy. Straciliśmy zaufanie ludzi.

„Dziwi cię to?" — pomyślała Liza gorzko, ale na głos powiedziała:

— Niech dadzą nam trochę czasu, a sami przekonają się, że wszystko wróciło do normy.

— Dopóki to nie nastąpi, będą martwić się o swoje dzieci. Takie ich prawo — podsumował krótko nauczyciel zaklęć.

Ponurą ciszę, jaka zapadła, przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Liza zerknęła na zegarek.

— To pewnie moi Gryfoni na szlaban — stwierdziła. — Cóż, przynajmniej w tym jednym względzie nic się nie zmieniło i chyba już nie zmieni. Zapraszam! — zawołała.

Filius potaknął z rozbawieniem i duszkiem dopił resztki herbaty. Drzwi otworzyły się i w progu stanęło dwóch wystraszonych drugorocznych, którzy niewyraźnie wymamrotali jakieś powitanie.

— W takim razie do widzenia, pani profesor. — Flitwick zsunął się z krzesła i skłonił koleżance lekko. — A panom życzę miłego wieczoru. — Posłał chłopcom krzepiący uśmiech, a potem wyszedł.

Heloiza machnięciem różdżki uprzątnęła z biurka filiżanki.

— Panie Cartwright, panie Hartley, proszę dalej — powiedziała. — Czy macie mi coś do powiedzenia odnośnie waszej wycieczki?

Właściwie nie oczekiwała innej reakcji niż zaprzeczenie i ich milczenie jej nie rozczarowało.

— Przepraszamy? — zaproponował tylko Logan nieśmiało, ale to było wszystko. Liza z pewną satysfakcją stwierdziła, że chłopiec wygląda na autentycznie skruszonego.

— Nie musicie mnie przepraszać, bo nic mi nie zrobiliście — powiedziała ciut cieplejszym tonem. — Oczekuję jednak, że następnym razem zastanowicie się trzy razy, nim złamiecie jakieś zasady. Naprawdę nie ustalamy ich tylko dla własnego widzimisię. No dobrze, chodźcie, pokażę wam, na czym będzie polegał wasz szlaban.

Vector wstała zza biurka i podeszła do drzwi, prowadzących do jej pracowni lekcyjnej.

— Proszę za mną — zachęciła uczniów, którzy nie ruszyli się z miejsc. — Im szybciej skończycie, tym szybciej będziecie wolni.

— Em... Mamy szlaban z panią, tak? — upewnił się podejrzliwie Logan.

— Tak. Zwykle oddaję takich jak wy do dyspozycji pana Filcha, ale dziś mi się przydacie. — Liza uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. — Można powiedzieć, że macie szczęście.

Reakcja chłopców była bardziej niż zaskakująca. Gareth, który od wejścia do gabinetu chyba ani razu nie uniósł głowy, wlepił w nauczycielkę zdumione spojrzenie, a Logan wyprostował się i wyraźnie rozluźnił.

— Widzisz? — Szturchnął kolegę łokciem. — Mówiłem ci, że profesor Vector jest w porządku! — Wyszczerzył się radośnie do Lizy. — To co będziemy robić? Czyścić podłogę szczoteczkami do zębów? Czy mamy oddać pani różdżki? — Cartwright sięgnął do kieszeni; jego zapał wydawał się wręcz niepokojący.

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie! — zaprzeczyła Liza szybko. — To nie będzie konieczne. Chodźcie.

Pracownia numerologiczna nie była duża, ale też i zajęcia, które Vector w niej prowadziła, nigdy nie ściągały tłumów. Numerologię wybierali tylko nielicznie uczniowie: odpowiednio ambitni albo na tyle głupi, by nie wiedzieć, w co się pakują. Po pierwszym semestrze następowała selekcja i ci z drugiej kategorii zwykle odpadali i przepisywali się na wróżbiarstwo albo opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Lizy wcale to nie martwiło, wręcz przeciwnie, cieszył ją fakt, że pracuje z uczniami zainteresowanymi jej przedmiotem, którym zależało, by się czegoś dowiedzieć. Poza tym w kameralnym gronie mogła poświęcić uczniom więcej uwagi, niż gdyby miała pod opieką całą znudzoną klasę.

Za oknami słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi i w sali panował półmrok. Liza machnęła różdżką, zapalając świece w kandelabrach, a potem podeszła do stojących w półokręgu ławek, ledwie widocznych spod stert papierów.

— To uczniowskie wypracowania i sprawdziany z numerologii — wyjaśniła.

Logan skrzywił się lekko.

— Z ostatnich stu lat? — mruknął.

— Ledwie dziesięciu — sprostowała Liza pogodnie. — Wszystkie powinny być opatrzone datami, a waszym zadaniem będzie posegregowanie ich. Później poukładacie je w tych szafkach. — Wskazała na znajdujące się pod ścianą półki z ciemnego drewna. — Myślę, że nie zajmie wam to dużo czasu.

Logan skinął głową, obrzucając stos makulatury nieco wątpiącym spojrzeniem. Gareth za to wyglądał jak dziecko, dla którego Boże Narodzenie przyszło o trzy miesiące za wcześnie.

— Panie Hartley? — zapytała Liza i chłopak spojrzał na nią spłoszony. Vector nie potrafiła sobie wyjaśnić, dlaczego zachowuje się, jakby się jej bał. Czyżby naprawdę sprawiała aż tak złe wrażenie? A może przedwczoraj była nieco za surowa, gdy łajała ich za włóczenie się po korytarzach? W końcu nawet Logan wydawał się dość niepewny, gdy tu przyszedł.

— Gareth, prawda? — upewniła się przyjaźnie. — Może się do mnie odezwiesz? Zapewniam, że cię nie ugryzę.

Hartley zamrugał, a potem uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Liza pomyślała, że na razie musi jej to wystarczyć.

— Skoro nie macie żadnych pytań, bierzcie się do pracy — poleciła, a potem przypomniała sobie coś jeszcze. — A jeśli chodzi o Pokój Życzeń... Rozumiem wasząciekawość, ale nie szukajcie go więcej. Spłonął podczas bitwy, a korytarz, który do niego prowadził, musieliśmy zamknąć z powodu zniszczeń i dużej niestabilności magii. Może wkrótce go odnowimy, ale z Pokojem nie będzie tak łatwo. Przykro mi.

Gareth wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, coś pomiędzy jękiem, piskiem i kwileniem. A potem wybuchnął płaczem.

x

**G**ustaw miał nadzieję, że po tym jak wyszło na jaw, kim jest, uczniowie zrozumieją, że kto jak kto, ale on: po pierwsze, nie jest uprzedzony do mugoli i czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia, po drugie, nawet gdyby chciał — a nie chciał — nie mógłby rzucić na nich klątwy, i wreszcie po trzecie, jest naprawdę całkiem sympatycznym facetem. I rzeczywiście, drugo- i trzecioroczni traktowali go teraz z dystansem i niepewnością w miejsce poprzedniego panicznego strachu, co stanowiło już jakąś poprawę — niewielką, ale zawsze.

Z kolei starsi uczniowie — głównie ze Slytherinu, ale także z pozostałych domów — zaczęli odnosić się do niego z wyższością i lekceważeniem, których Zieleziński nie potrafił znieść. Jakby tego było mało, dotychczas trzymający się od niego z daleka Irytek, zgodnie z czarnymi przewidywaniami pana Filcha, zaczął mu robić głupie kawały. Tuż przed ostatnią popołudniową lekcją zapchał czymś dziurkę od klucza w jego sali i Gustaw męczył się z zamkiem przez dobrych kilka minut, ku uciesze czwartorocznych, którzy zebrali się w korytarzu. W końcu przechodząca tamtędy profesor Sinistra otworzyła drzwi jednym prostym zaklęciem i ukarała wszystkich gapiów utratą punktów. Potem, życząc mu cierpliwości, pobiegła na własne zajęcia, a upokorzony do granic możliwości Zieleziński poprowadził lekcję, na której odebrał swoje pierwsze dwadzieścia punktów. Nie wynagrodziło mu to pełnych politowania spojrzeń, za to gdy półtorej godziny później wlókł się smętnie do pokoju nauczycielskiego, czuł się jeszcze paskudniej.

W korytarzu na drugim piętrze Gustaw natknął się na dwóch drugorocznych. Pierwszego z nich, Garetha Hartleya, Zieleziński zdążył już sobie zapamiętać. Chłopiec był tak przerażony, że ledwie przeżył pierwsze zajęcia, a każde kolejne wyglądały już tylko gorzej. Gustaw bał się do niego odzywać i starał się nawet nie patrzyć w jego stronę, bo każde przyjazne spojrzenie zdawał się odbierać zupełnie opacznie.

Garethowi towarzyszył Finn Abney, chudy, patykowaty i bardzo wysoki jak na swój wiek dwunastolatek. On także należał do grona tych uczniów, którzy od początku trzymali się od Gustawa z daleka. Chłopak co prawda nie okazywał strachu — był raczej zrezygnowany i pogodzony z losem. Cienka blizna, która przecinała jego policzek, mogła stanowić pewne wyjaśnienie takiej apatii, która Zielezińskiemu wydawała się jeszcze gorsza niż zachowanie Hartleya.

Teraz na jego widok obaj zwolnili kroku. Gareth wbił spojrzenie w ziemię i wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz odwrócić się na pięcie i uciec gdzie pieprz rośnie, jak to kilkakrotnie zdarzało mu się robić. Finn jednak, ku zaskoczeniu Gustawa, popatrzył na niego, zmuszając się do czegoś w rodzaju uśmiechu, a potem skinął głową na powitanie.

„Cóż, to było... pocieszające" — pomyślał skołowany Zieleziński, odpowiadając tym samym.

W chwilę później mina mu zrzedła, bo zza załomu korytarza wyłoniła się profesor Powell, a Hartley i Abney jak na komendę przyspieszyli i czym prędzej czmychnęli w jakieś boczne przejście, jakby obawiali się nawet samego spojrzenia nauczycielki.

Zieleziński westchnął ciężko i skłonił się oficjalnie nauczycielce.

Panna Powell wciąż nie chciała z nim współpracować. Kiedy tylko usiłował z nią porozmawiać, zbywała go byle czym i odchodziła tak prędko, jak nie przymierzając dwaj Gryfoni przed chwilą. Gustaw przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy jest sens próbować pomówić z nią jeszcze raz, i bliski był stwierdzenia, że jednak

szkoda strzępić sobie język i lepiej zamiast tego pójść napić się kawy i resztę dnia spędzić jakoś przyjemnie, może wybrać się na spacer...

To byłoby najprostsze z możliwych rozwiązań, ale Zieleziński nie należał do ludzi, którzy łatwo dają za wygraną. Tym bardziej, że miał już przecież pewien pomysł i potrzebował tylko kogoś, kto pomoże mu w jego realizacji. Panna Powell była pierwsza na liście jego potencjalnych sojuszników. Hailey, choć bardzo ją polubił, wydawała mu się zbyt młoda i beztroska, by dzielić się z nią takim problemem. Wciąż miał też pewne opory, by zwrócić się do starszych stażem profesorów, choć wiedział, że pewnie się bez tego nie obejdzie.

— Proszę poczekać — zawołał, doganiając nauczycielkę obrony przed czarną magią. — Chciałbym porozmawiać.

— Nie mam teraz dla pana czasu — odpowiedziała Eskarne, nie zatrzymując się i nawet nie odwracając.

— Więc kiedy mogę przyjść? — nalegał Gustaw. — Kiedy znajdzie pani czas?

Panna Powell rzuciła mu nieprzyjemnie spojrzenie przez ramię.

— Dlaczego pan mnie tak dręczy? — zapytała z wyrzutem i odpowiednią dozą dramatyzmu.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na nią poważnie, zastanawiając się, jak powinien rozegrać tę rozmowę.

— Doskonale pani wie, dlaczego — powiedział. — Uważam, że możemy sobie pomóc.

— Doprawdy nie wiem, o czym pan mówi — fuknęła. — Pańskie zachowanie zakrawa na prześladowanie, jestem pewna, że Minerwę mogłoby to zaniepokoić...

Zieleziński jęknął cicho, z trudem powstrzymując się przed przewróceniem oczami.

— Panno Powell! — wykrzyknął nieco ostrzejszym tonem. To, tak jak zamierzał, spowodowało, że czarownica stanęła jak wryta i wreszcie się do niego odwróciła.

— Jak śmie pan na mnie krzyczeć! Co za imperty...

— Przepraszam — przerwał jej Gustaw szybko. — Naprawdę nie oczekuję od pani cudów, nie pragnę też wpędzić pani w kłopoty. Zwyczajnie proszę o odrobinę uwagi, czy to tak wiele? Oboje mamy ten sam problem i możemy rozwiązać go razem.

— Nie wiem o czym...

— Oni się boją. Wie pani, o czym mówię. Pani poprzednik kazał im rzucać na siebie czarnomagiczne klątwy i karał ich Cruciatusami. Alecto Carrow nie była lepsza. Czy naprawdę uważa pani, że nic nie można zrobić?

— A niby co? To głupstwa. Wystarczy kilka szlabanów, by ukrócić te niedorzeczne fanaberie, które pan widział, podglądając moje zajęcia. Zresztą ci smarkacze wkrótce sami zmądrzeją i przekonają się, że ja nie zamierzam ich torturować! — Profesor Powell poczerwieniała lekko ze złości, ale odsłoniła się i przyznała, że problem istnieje, a to wystarczyło, żeby usatysfakcjonować Gustawa.

— Wiem — przytaknął. — Ale zanim to nastąpi, może wydarzyć się coś nieprzyjemnego. A jeśli dojdzie do tragedii, to tym razem będzie to już tylko nasza wina.

— Co ma pan na myśli? — burknęła Eskarne.

— To tylko dzieci, jestem bardziej niż pewny, że któreś w końcu, może niechcący, ale zrobi coś głupiego.

Gustaw nie miał konkretnych pomysłów, poza jedną, bardzo barwną wizją, w której parka drugorocznych wpychała wrzeszczącą Powell do płonącego kominka — raczej niezbyt prawdopodobną. Na szczęście wyobraźnia czarownicy sama wtoczyła się na odpowiednie tory. Na twarzy kobiety odmalowało się zdziwienie pomieszane z niepokojem.

— Więc co pan proponuje?

— Bogina.

— A, tak, ta cała Vector coś wspominała, nie wiedziałam, o co jej chodzi...

— Poprosiłem ją, żeby zostawiła go dla pani, bo chciałbym, by go pani wykorzystała.

— A to niby w czym? — zdumiała się.

— Czy to nie o to chodzi? Żeby stanąć oko w oko z tym, czego człowiek się boi, a potem to pokonać?

— Pan jest śmieszny!

— Możliwe. Ale nie zaszkodzi spróbować, boginy i tak są w materiale do przerobienia. Sam bym to z nimi przećwiczył, gdyby nie to, że...

— Jest pan _charłakiem_ — rzuciła Powell niedelikatnie i skrzywiła się, jakby to była najgorsza przywara na świecie.

Podejrzenie, jakie zakiełkowało w Gustawie podczas ich ostatniej rozmowy, urosło do przekonania, że panna Powell żywi szczególną pogardę dla takich jak on. Zieleziński skinął głową, starając się je zignorować.

— Ale pomogę pani — dodał. — Mogę asystować przy lekcjach i pomóc pani zapanować nad uczniami. Zdobyć ich _zaufanie_.

— Niby dlaczego oni mają panu zaufać?

— Bo jestem charłakiem. Są silniejsi ode mnie, prawda?

— A pan się nie boi? — Nagle czarownica wydała się zaciekawiona. — Mniejsza o bogina, ale te wszystkie zaklęcia... Te smarkacze nie potrafią nawet poprawnie wycelować...

Gustaw odetchnął cicho.

— Cóż, to drugi powód. Ja tak samo będę musiał zaufać im.

x


	10. 2x6

Dziękuję Mefisto za komentarz. Podziękowania za zbetowanie rozdziału jak zwykle należą się **Panterze.**

* * *

><p>„<em><strong>J<strong>__est taki opanowany" — pomyślała Auriga, ukradkiem obserwując dyrektora podczas kolacji. Mężczyzna spokojnie czytał gazetę i popijał herbatę, zdając się ignorować wszystko, co działo się wokół. Po jego prawej stronie siedziała Minerwa — sztywno wyprostowana i opanowana jak grożący wybuchem wulkan — po lewej zaś Amycus Carrow, który z ożywieniem opowiadał o czymś nieco znudzonej siostrze. Nauczyciele, którym przypadły miejsca w ich pobliżu, w ponurym milczeniu jedli swoje posiłki, zresztą ci, którzy znajdowali się poza zasięgiem ich słuchu, także mało rozmawiali. Od stołów uczniowskich dobiegał co prawda zwyczajny gwar, ale i tak atmosfera nie była zbyt przyjemna. _

_Sinistra pomyślała, że właściwie powinna się przyzwyczaić — w końcu tak właśnie wyglądały ich posiłki już od miesiąca._

_Tymczasem dyrektor zamknął gazetę i odłożył ją na bok, a potem dolał sobie herbaty. Odgarnął z twarzy nieco przydługie włosy i beznamiętnie rozejrzał się po sali. Jego twarz nie wyrażała absolutnie niczego..._

— _Daj spokój — usłyszała Auriga nagle i odwróciła się prędko, starając się przybrać zaskoczony i niewinny wyraz twarzy. _

_Liza__ nie dała się nabrać, ale nie powiedziała nic więcej, tylko popatrzyła na nią surowo. Sinistra uspokoiła ją bladym uśmiechem, jednak kiedy tylko druga czarownica odwróciła wzrok, jej spojrzenie znów odruchowo powędrowało w stronę dyrektora._ _Carrow powiedział coś do niego, najwyraźniej usiłując wciągnąć go w rozmowę, ale otrzymał tylko jakąś zdawkową odpowiedź. Amycus ponownie odwrócił się do siostry. Sinistra ze swego miejsca nie słyszała jego słów, ale po minie Minerwy nietrudno było się domyślić, że pewnie znów przechwalał się swoimi wyczynami na lekcjach. _

_Dyrektor nijak nie zareagował na jego słowa. Spokojnie upił łyk herbaty. Auriga nie potrafiła pojąć, jak ten człowiek może zachowywać się tak spokojnie po tym, co zrobił. Jak może być tak obojętny..._

_Mimowolnie wróciła myślami do chwili, w której od wciąż zszokowanej Minerwy dowiedziała się, co wydarzyło się na Wieży Astronomicznej. Śmierć Albusa stanowiła dla wszystkich olbrzymi cios, a fakt, że oskarżono o nią Severusa, potęgował uczucie kompletnej dezorientacji. Sinistra początkowo nie chciała przyjąć tego do wiadomości i wciąż upierała się, by poczekać z ferowaniem wyroków do chwili, gdy mężczyzna będzie miał możliwość wyjaśnić im, o co naprawdę w tym chodzi. Przecież nie mógł tak po prostu zamordować swojego przyjaciela i mentora, zdradzić ich wszystkich, a ją, Aurigę, tak bardzo oszukać!_

_A potem minęły dni i tygodnie, a Severus nie wrócił do Hogwartu, nie skontaktował się z nimi i w żaden sposób nie próbował oczyścić ze stawianych mu zarzutów. Co prawda niewiele postronnych osób w ogóle łączyło go z zabójstwem Dumbledore'a — tym bardziej, że nawet gazety milczały na temat szczegółów tamtej nocy — ale szukali go aurorzy w całym kraju. Po wielokroć przetrząśnięto jego komnaty i gabinet w lochach, a potem zapieczętowano wejście do nich zaklęciami. Nikt w całym zamku nie mówił o nim inaczej jak z nienawiścią, w świadomości wszystkich był zdrajcą i mordercą. _

_Sinistra wątpiła, żeby kiedykolwiek zdołała zapomnieć paskudne uczucie bezsilności, które przepełniało ją w tamtym okresie. Na początku cierpliwie czekała — miała w tym zresztą już pewną wprawę. Bez końca wystawała w oknie, z którego widziała wiodącą do zamku ścieżkę, czasem wychodziła przed bramę, jakby oczekiwała, że lada chwila szpieg aportuje się za nią, jak wiele razy wcześniej, gdy wracał ze spotkań śmierciożerców. Później, gdy poczuła, że ani chwili dłużej nie zniesie tej bezczynności, wbrew wszystkiemu, co Severus jej powtarzał, napisała list. Właściwie pisała wiele listów — wylewała w nich wszystkie swoje uczucia, a potem paliła, mając świadomość, że gdyby trafiły w niepowołane ręce, przysporzyłyby i jej, i Snape'owi mnóstwa kłopotów. Te nieliczne, najbardziej powściągliwe i surowe, które odważyła się wysłać, wracały do niej nietknięte — najprawdopodobniej sowa nie potrafiła odnaleźć adresata. _

_Auriga wariowała z niepokoju. W połowie lipca posunęła się do tego, że wybrała się na Spinner's End, ale i tam mogła jedynie z daleka przyglądać się opuszczonemu, zamkniętemu przez aurorów domowi._

_Czas płynął, a fakty mówiły same za siebie i kobieta, choć nie wiadomo jak bardzo usiłowałaby znaleźć inne wytłumaczenie, musiała się z nimi pogodzić. Kiedy w sierpniu Voldemortowi udało się przejąć władzę w Ministerstwie, zdawało jej się, że straciła już wszelkie złudzenia. Jednak tak naprawdę dopiero widok Snape'a, który przybył do Hogwartu, by objąć stanowisko człowieka, którego zamordował, spowodował, że nagle cały świat zawalił się jej na głowę..._

_Sinistra westchnęła cicho, zmuszając się, by odwrócić spojrzenie od mężczyzny. Z rezygnacją skubnęła kęs swojej kanapki — nie była głodna, ale zauważyła, że Poppy znów przygląda się jej ze swojego miejsca przy drugim końcu stołu, a nie chciała dawać pielęgniarce pretekstu do kolejnego wykładu na temat tego, że o siebie nie dba. Oczywiście doceniała troskę starszej koleżanki, ale wolałaby, żeby tamta odpuściła. Podobnie zresztą rzecz miała się z Lizą, która znów zerkała na nią krzywo, widząc, że cały czas wodzi wzrokiem za Snape'em... Przecież Auriga radziła sobie całkiem nieźle. I nie zrobiła nic — w ich mniemaniu __— głupiego._

_A przynajmniej _jeszcze _nie zrobiła._

_Wbrew temu, co zarzucała jej Liza, Sinistra nie miała żadnych wątpliwości. Severus dostatecznie udowodnił, po której stronie stoi, i — jakkolwiek ciężko by jej z tym nie było — nie mogła tego zakwestionować. Owszem, jakaś część jej umysłu wciąż podsuwała pytania... Bo czy ludzie zmieniają się ot tak, przez jedną noc? Albo raczej: czy naprawdę można aż tak przekonująco grać kogoś innego? Roztrząsanie tego bolało, dlatego Auriga uporczywie odpychała od siebie podobne myśli. Niemniej jednak pragnęła zrozumieć. Jedyne pytanie, na które chciałaby poznać odpowiedź, brzmiało: dlaczego?_

_Od samego początku — i tu Vector miała zupełną rację — Auriga planowała wyjaśnić pewne kwestie. W głowie wiele razy układała sobie tę rozmowę, nie przewidziała jednak, że doprowadzenie do niej będzie tak trudne. Nowy dyrektor zdawał się jej unikać — a raczej nie tyle unikać, co nie dążyć do konfrontacji. Od rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego minął miesiąc, a oni spotykali się jedynie na oficjalnych zebraniach i podczas posiłków, przy których nawet nie siedzieli obok siebie. Auriga ani razu nie natknęła się na niego na korytarzu czy w pokoju nauczycielskim, w którym zresztą pojawiał się teraz bardzo rzadko. Wydawało się, że mężczyzna nie odczuwa zupełnie żadnych emocji w związku z nią i sytuacją, w jakiej się znaleźli. Z__achowywał się, jak gdyby to, co łączyło ich w poprzednich latach, nigdy się nie wydarzyło albo nie było na tyle istotne, by teraz zawracać sobie tym głowę. Auriga po stokroć wolałaby docinki i drwiny od tej obojętności, która sprawiała, że opuszczała ją cała odwaga i determinacja... Nie potrafiła zdobyć się na to, by po prostu pójść do gabinetu dyrektora i zażądać rozmowy. Kilkakrotnie próbowała, ale za każdym razem wycofywała się, gdy przyszło jej zapukać._

_Sama nie umiała sprecyzować, czego się boi. Przecież nic gorszego nie mogło jej już spotkać. Chyba obawiała się usłyszeć z ust Severusa potwierdzenie tego, co z łatwością dało się zaobserwować — że nic dla niego nie znaczy i nigdy nie znaczyła. Z drugiej strony jeszcze gorsza byłaby świadomość, że miała możliwość wpłynięcia jakoś na jego decyzje i tego nie zrobiła..._

— _Na litość Merlina, znowu to robisz — szepnęła z naganą Liza, a Auriga drgnęła gwałtownie, pospiesznie uciekając wzrokiem w bok. _

_Cóż, może mimo wszystko w jej obecnej sytuacji lepiej było po prostu nie wiedzieć?_

xxx

**K**orytarz przestawiał sobą istny obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Na osmalonych ścianach wciąż wisiały spopielone strzępy, jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu będące ozdobnymi arrasami i obrazami. Złote kandelabry potopiły się, a potem zastygły w niepokojących pozach; podłoga przypominała wzburzone morze, które spojrzenie Meduzy zmieniło nagle w kamień. Najgorsze zaś były cienie, rzucane przez zdeformowane przedmioty, oświetlone wpadającym przez potrzaskane okna słońcem, blaski i świetlne zajączki, sprawiające, że pomieszczenie wyglądało jak wyjęte z innego świata...

Kiedy w maju aurorzy i czarodzieje z Departamentu Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof usiłowali ugasić szalejącą w Pokoju Życzeń Szatańską Pożogę, ogień wydostał się na zewnątrz i strawił większą część korytarza. Udało się stłumić pożar i zapobiec dalszym zniszczeniom, i jakimś cudem nikt przy tym nie zginął, ale część siódmego piętra przestała nadawać się do użytku i trzeba było ją zamknąć. Od tamtych wydarzeń minęły ponad cztery miesiące, a jednak Lizie wciąż wydawało się, że czuje tu duszący dym, jakby ledwie przed chwilą opanowano płomienie. Czarownica wzdrygnęła się lekko.

— Niech się pani nie boi, nic się nie zawali — zapewnił pobłażliwie idący za nią mężczyzna. Był wysokim, postawnym szatynem, którego można by uznać za całkiem przystojnego, gdyby nie zabrudzony roboczy kombinezon, który miał na sobie, i nadmierne przekonanie o własnej nadzwyczajności, natychmiast odejmujące mu uroku.

— Wygląda to kiepsko — powiedział. — Musiałbym sprawdzić, ale zdaje mi się, że konstrukcja nie została naruszona i ściany są stabilne. Ale cała reszta... neutralizowanie czarnej magii, rzucanie zaklęć ochronnych... Nie mówiąc już o gruntownym remoncie. To się zwyczajnie nie opłaca, droga pani. Przecież to i tak mało ważny korytarz.

— I tak trzeba będzie się nim zająć — zauważyła Vector.

Czarodziej nie sprawiał wrażenia przekonanego tym argumentem.

— Szczerze mówiąc, lepiej byłoby go po prostu zamknąć — odparł niedbale, serwując Lizie kolejny czarujący uśmiech.

Vector miała ogromną ochotę zetrzeć mu go z twarzy.

— To nie wchodzi w grę — powiedziała spokojnie.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią pobłażliwie.

— Droga pani, ja rozumiem, względy sentymentalne...

— Proszę doprowadzić to miejsce do porządku. — W głosie Lizy zabrzmiała ostra nuta.

Czarodziej wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Wyraz jego oczu natychmiast się zmienił — z życzliwego na rzecz uprzejmego powątpiewania.

— Jest pani pewna?

— Tak. Proszę się tym zająć, to polecenie dyrektor McGonagall. Uczniowie lubią się tu kręcić i nie chcemy, żeby zrobili sobie krzywdę. — Nauczycielka nieco spuściła z tonu.

— Cóż... — Mężczyzna zawahał się lekko. — Skoro tak, to zobaczymy, co da się zrobić. Niech skrzaty sprzątną ten bajzel, a my...

— Panowie go sprzątną — przerwała mu Liza. — Nasze skrzaty nie specjalizują się w usuwaniu skutków czarnomagicznych zaklęć.

„I ledwo wyrabiają się z innymi obowiązkami" — dodała w myślach, ale nie powiedziała tego głośno.

— No doprawdy... — Czarodziej roześmiał się, ale zaraz umilkł, widząc, że czarownica powiedziała to najzupełniej poważnie. — Pani, przecież my tu nie jesteśmy od sprzątania! — obruszył się.

Vector zmrużyła wściekle oczy, ale powstrzymała się od ofuknięcia go. Miała małe szanse, by w ten sposób cokolwiek zdziałać, powinna zmienić taktykę...

— Mówię poważnie — westchnęła smutno. — Biedne stworzenia nie potrafią tego usunąć, my też nie...

Budowlaniec spojrzał na nią lekko skonsternowany.

— Nie tak łatwo pozbyć się skutków Szatańskiej Pożogi. A skoro nawet panowie nie potrafią tego zrobić, to chyba nikt nie będzie w stanie! — dodała zbolałym głosem.

— Przesadza pani...

Czarownica pokręciła głową i wyciągnęła zza paska różdżkę.

— Niech pan sam spojrzy. _Evanesco_!

Czarny osad na ścianie nawet nie zbladł. Mężczyzna spojrzał na Lizę z rozbawieniem.

— Źle macha pani nadgarstkiem — oznajmił ze znawstwem. — Proszę uważać..._ Evanesco_! ..._Evanesco_! No, co u licha...

Zerknął na Vector niepewnie, a ona wzruszyła ramionami, starając się wyglądać na zawiedzioną.

— Skoro nawet pan _nie potrafi_...

— Nie! Hmm... Niech no się zastanowię... — zaprzeczył szybko. — A może... Och, tak, spróbujmy...

Zamachał różdżką, poszeptał coś, zamachał znowu. W grubym osadzie pojawiło się nieduże, kwadratowe okienko, przez które dało się dostrzec czysty kamień. Liza zastanowiła się szybko, czy powinna podskoczyć i pisnąć z zachwytu, ale stwierdziła, że to byłaby przesada. Tym bardziej, że czarodziejowi najwyraźniej wystarczało patrzenie na swoje dzieło i pławienie się we własnym samozadowoleniu.

— Doskonale! — ucieszyła się. — W takim razie mogę na pana liczyć, prawda?

— Na mnie? — zdziwił się, ale Liza posłała mu tak urocze spojrzenie, że po prostu musiał skapitulować. — No cóż... — mruknął.

— Och, sam pan widzi, że nikogo lepszego nie znajdziemy, przecież tak świetnie panu idzie! — zapewniła go czarownica. — No, to zostawię pana. Proszę dobrać sobie ekipę i życzę miłej pracy.

Pożegnała go promiennym uśmiechem, tylko odrobinę złośliwym, i szybko odeszła, zanim zdołał dojść do siebie na tyle, by wymigać się od obietnicy albo chociaż spróbować umówić się z nią na kawę.

Za rogiem zatrzymała się, by zapalić papierosa.

— Merlinie, co za leń i buc... — westchnęła.

— Niezbyt ładne zagranie, pani profesor.

Liza spojrzała z niechęcią na Grubego Mnicha, który właśnie zmaterializował się obok.

— Zasłużył. Mógł nie być tak bezmyślnym idiotą — odparła gniewnie.

— Mężczyźni głupieją przy pięknych kobietach, nie należy ich za to winić.

— A to już ich problem. — Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nie posadziłbym pani o takie wyrachowanie — powiedział duch z łagodną naganą.

Vector zirytowała się.

— Nieuprzejmie jest podsłuchiwać, proszę pana.

— Nie miałem takiego zamiaru, droga pani, czekałem tylko, by z panią porozmawiać. Chodzi o Gryfonów...

x

— **J**ak oni to robią?! — zapytała retorycznie Liza, osuwając się na wysiedziany wiklinowy fotel. — Minęło ile?... Dwa tygodnie, a ja już mam ich dosyć! — urwała i ostrożnie odebrała od Aurigi filiżankę.

Żeby wykorzystać ostatnie ciepłe dni, czarownice przeniosły się z popołudniową herbatą z wyziębionego pokoju nauczycielskiego na przyjemnie osłoneczniony balkon, przylegający do komnat Sinistry.

— Puchoni? — spytała kobieta ze zrozumieniem. — Wczoraj drugorocznym udało się tak rozregulować mój teleskop, że naprawiałam go dobrą godzinę.

— A gdzie tam Puchoni! — prychnęła Vector. — Puchoni tak się boją logarytmów, że siedzą cicho jak myszy pod miotłą.

Auriga przysiadła na brzeżku fotela i zaplotła dłonie na filiżance.

— Więc Ślizgoni? Są tacy przygaszeni... To wszystko nieco ich przerosło, Horacy powinien coś z tym zrobić.

— Ja z Wężami mam akurat najmniej problemów — powiedziała szybko Liza. — Jeśli wyrzuty sumienia każą im siedzieć spokojnie i robić notatki, to ja nie mam nic przeciwko. Krukoni też są jak zwykle obowiązkowi i grzeczni, aż do znudzenia...

— Więc Gryfoni — stwierdziła Auriga z pewnym niedowierzaniem.

— Gryfoni, Gryfoni — potwierdziła Vector, przewracając oczami. — I nawet nie chodzi o zachowanie na lekcjach! Ja nie wiem, jak Minerwa z nimi wytrzymywała! A podobno miało nie być żadnych problemów. „Gryfoni są inteligentni i rozsądni, bla, bla, bla, czasem tylko miewają głupie pomysły, ale z pewnością sobie poradzisz" — powiedziała, naśladując poważny i surowy ton dyrektorki. — Nie dodała tylko, że nie ma nocy, żeby jakiś _rozsądny_ i _inteligentny_ Gryfon nie wymknął się z dormitorium. Och, żeby jeszcze się nie dał złapać... Przysięgam, że jeśli Filch jeszcze raz uzna za stosowne obudzić mnie w środku nocy, żeby się na nich poskarżyć, to zrobię mu coś złego!

Opadła na oparcie, odchylając zmęczonym ruchem głowę do tyłu, ale zaraz znowu się poderwała.

— A wszystkie duchy i portrety ciągle tylko _muszą koniecznie ze mną pomówić_ o tym, co tym razem któryś Gryfon zmalował. Oni chyba sądzą, że będę ich pilnowała dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę... Bardzo się cieszę, że tak cię to bawi, Aurigo.

— Przepraszam. — Sinistra z trudem stłumiła śmiech. — Wiesz, powinnaś to ignorować.

— Ignorować? — zdumiała się Vector.

— Tak, skoro Gruby Mnich przyłapał kogoś na zakradaniu się do kuchni, to pewnie udzielił mu reprymendy i ty nie musisz już tego robić, prawda?

— Tak, ale...

— Chyba trochę za bardzo się tym przejmujesz. Naprawdę nikt nie oczekuje, że będziesz wszystkim zajmować się sama, Lizzie.

— Myślisz, że wtedy przestaną zawracać mi głowę każdą bzdurą?

Auriga skinęła głową, ale nie zdążyła nic odpowiedzieć, bo nagle z wnętrza mieszkania dobiegło pukanie do drzwi wejściowych.

— Kogo licho niesie? — zdziwiła się Liza. — Spodziewasz się kogoś?

— Nie, raczej nie. — Auriga wzruszyła ramionami i wstała, by pójść otworzyć.

Po chwili wróciła, prowadząc za sobą Gustawa. Liza pytająco uniosła brwi.

— Coś się stało?

— O, dzień dobry pani. — Jej widok wyraźnie zaskoczył mężczyznę. — Nie... a właściwie tak... Ale chyba paniom przeszkodziłem — zakłopotał się.

— Nie, skąd. — Auriga uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco. — Napije się pan herbaty?

Wyciągnęła różdżkę i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyczarowała dodatkowy fotel i filiżankę. Napełniła naczynie i podała je Gustawowi, gdy usiadł.

— No, to o co chodzi? — zapytała niecierpliwie Vector.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę milczał, w zamyśleniu bawiąc się łyżeczką, jakby zastanawiał się, od czego powinien zacząć. Liza dyskretnie przewróciła oczami. Auriga skarciła ją spojrzeniem i lekko pokręciła głową, każąc czekać.

— Mam pewien problem — odezwał się w końcu Zieleziński, podnosząc na nie poważne spojrzenie. — Przepraszam, że zawracam pani... paniom głowy, ale nie robiłbym tego, gdyby nie fakt, że jednak uczą tu panie dłużej niż ja, niewątpliwie mają lepszą znajomość wydarzeń i... nie ukrywam, potrafią panie czarować.

Zdziwiona Liza uniosła pytająco brwi, a Auriga zachęcająco skinęła głową.

Gustaw jeszcze przez chwilę zbierał się w sobie — badawczy wzrok Heloizy najwyraźniej wcale mu w tym nie pomagał — ale kiedy zaczął, mówił spokojnie i zdecydowanie:

— Nie będę owijał w bawełnę ani udawał, że całkowicie rozumiem, o co tutaj chodzi. Z tego, czego się dowiedziałem, mam pewien obraz tego, co działo się tutaj w zeszłym roku i niestety nietrudno zauważyć jakie są tego skutki.

Czarownice wymieniły zdumione i zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

— Co ma pan na myśli? — zapytała Auriga.

Gustaw rozwinął temat i w skrócie opowiedział im o tym, co zaobserwował na swoich zajęciach i lekcjach profesor Powell, o odruchowych reakcjach na krzyk i niechęci do używania magii obronnej i ofensywnej, i o tym, że kiedy cała szkoła dowiedziała się o jego charłactwie, jest nieco lepiej, ale wciąż nie tak, jak być powinno. Na końcu wytłumaczył, dlaczego przyszedł z tym do nich — do Aurigi konkretnie, ale starał się nie zaznaczać tego zbyt mocno.

— Może powinienem udać się z tym od razu do pani dyrektor, ale nie chciałbym zaprzątać jej głowy sprawami, z którymi powinienem sobie poradzić sam. Stwierdziłem jednak, że nie zaszkodzi skonsultować się z kimś... kto zna sytuację i o kim wiem, że zależy mu na tych dzieciach.

Skłonił się lekko w stronę Sinistry, która wyglądała na dość zakłopotaną, a potem spojrzał na Lizę. Czarownica miała minę, jakby chciała kogoś przekląć i Gustaw przez chwilę zaniepokoił się, że tym kimś może być on. Tylko przez chwilę.

— Czy ta stara jędza choć raz podniosła na nich różdżkę? — warknęła Vector, zaciskając dłoń na filiżance.

Zieleziński zaprzeczył szybko i kobieta odetchnęła, nieco się uspokajając.

— Zdaje mi się, że ona jest równie przerażona jak te dzieci — zauważył. — Jednak... duma albo sam nie wiem co, nie pozwala jej prosić o pomoc czy radę. Początkowo unikała rozmowy ze mną, ale w końcu udało mi się ją przekonać i zgodziła się... niestety, nie tyle pomóc, bo wtedy nie kłopotałbym pań, co nie przeszkadzać...

Spojrzał na czarownice wyczekująco.

— Porozmawiamy z Minerwą — zaproponowała Auriga. — Czy możemy powtórzyć jej to wszystko?

— Oczywiście. Sądzę, że to konieczne.

— Nie spodoba jej się to, ale z pewnością pomoże. Może zorganizuje jakieś spotkanie z psychologiem z Munga, wiem, że w wakacje posyłała do niego niektórych uczniów... Poza tym chyba powinnaś pomówić z Gryfonami, Lizzie. Reszta opiekunów zajmie się swoimi domami.

Vector krótko skinęła głową.

— Załatwię to — obiecała. — Ale czy to wystarczy? — wzburzyła się znowu. — Na Merlina, skoro oni boją się rzucać Expelliarmusa?

Gustaw pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się ponuro.

— No właśnie. Rozmowy rozmowami, ale samo mówienie niczego nie zmieni. Trzeba im pokazać, że nie muszą się bać. Profesor Powell obiecała popracować z nimi nad boginem, ale obawiam się, że sama niewiele zdziała. Nie potrafi zdobyć ich zaufania, a co dopiero cierpliwie dojść do sedna tego, co ich gnębi...

— Czego pan od nas oczekuje? — spytała rzeczowo Liza.

— Jedynie pomocy przy kilku lekcjach, bo myślę, że szło by im lepiej, gdyby pracowali z kimś, kogo już znają — powiedział. — No i nieco wsparcia — dodał po chwili namysłu. — Bo entuzjazm panny Powell nie zdołałby rozpalić nawet zapałki.

x

**N**iebo nie było usiane gwiazdami, księżyc nie osrebrzał blanek wieży i nie oblewał czarodziejską poświatą zgromadzonych na platformie obserwacyjnej uczniów. Zamiast tego wiało, a od czasu do czasu w oddali rozlegał się grzmot

Kilkunastu pierwszorocznych kuliło się przy wyjściu z wieży i tylko czekało na najmniejszy znak nauczycielki, że mogą wracać do łóżek. Auriga nie miała jednak zamiaru dawać im tej satysfakcji. Z przeciągłym westchnieniem sięgnęła po torbę i zarzuciła ją sobie na ramię, a potem machnięciem różdżki odesłała do schowka stolik i teleskop, które przygotowała przed lekcją, mając nadzieję, że się wypogodzi.

— Idziemy stąd? — usłyszała pełne nadziei pytanie.

— Jeśli nie chcemy zmoknąć — odparła, podchodząc do drzwi.

— Czy to koniec zajęć? — ucieszył się ktoś.

Sinistra nie mogła powstrzymać się od złośliwego uśmiechu.

— Absolutnie nie! — zapewniła.

Odpowiedziało jej zrezygnowane jęczenie.

— Nie marudźcie. Pokażę wam dziś niebo i to takie, jakiego jeszcze nie widzieliście — powiedziała, starając się brzmieć przekonująco i entuzjastycznie. Po dziesięciu latach kariery profesorskiej wygłaszanie podobnych zdań przychodziło jej z coraz większym trudem. Czasem zastanawiała się, ile jeszcze czasu minie, nim wreszcie przestanie jej się chcieć starać i zacznie przypominać poprzedniego nauczyciela astronomii.

Uczniowie nie sprawiali wrażenia zachęconych jej obietnicą.

— Niby jak? — zapytał jeden z nich. — Przecież pada.

— Pewnie na planszach albo mapach — mruknął inny z przekąsem. — Suuuper — dodał.

Sinistra wprost uwielbiała ich zapał.

Zgasiła wiszącą nad drzwiami latarnię i wypuściła uczniów na korytarz, a potem skierowała ich w stronę schodów prowadzących na niższe piętra. Niektórzy rozglądali się ciekawie, korzystając z tego, że całkiem legalnie mogą przebywać na korytarzu w środku nocy, inni narzekali w najlepsze i ziewali głośno.

Patrząc na ich beztroskie i pogodne twarze, Auridze trudno było uwierzyć w to, co przed kilkoma godzinami usłyszała od Gustawa. Dotąd nie zwróciła uwagi na wyraźny kontrast między nowymi uczniami, a tymi, którzy uczyli się w szkole w zeszłym roku, ale im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiała, tym większą odczuwała złość. Próbowała sobie przypomnieć, jak wyglądała jej ostatnia lekcja z którymś ze starszych roczników. Czy na jej zajęciach także sprawiali wrażenie wystraszonych i zniechęconych, czy wiedzieli, że akurat jej nie muszą się bać? A może to ona nie potrafiła dostrzec zmian w ich zachowaniu, bo sama ledwie pamiętała, jak powinna wyglądać normalność?

Zmusiła się, by porzucić nieprzyjemne rozmyślania dopiero, gdy dotarli pod Wielką Salę. Zamknięte na cztery spusty drzwi nie stanowiły problemu. Przywołując na twarz uśmiech, Auriga wpuściła swoich podopiecznych do środka, z niejakim zadowoleniem spostrzegając, że coraz bardziej się ożywiają. Potem, ignorując ich zdumione pytania, kilkoma zaklęciami przesunęła cztery uczniowskie stoły pod ściany i przywołała koce i poduszki, które rozłożyła na środku podłogi.

Właściwie nigdy nie chciała być nauczycielką, ale skoro już nią została, nie chciała być _nudną_ nauczycielką. Sama doskonale pamiętała długie i monotonne godziny z poprzednim profesorem astronomii, który zamiast budzić w uczniach zamiłowanie do nocnego nieba, zaszczepiał w nich przekonanie, że jednak lepiej się wyspać. Za żadne skarby nie chciała stać się taka jak on.

Każdy nauczyciel stosował własne metody: na przykład Severus, żeby zainspirować — i przerazić — uczniów, miał swoją przemowę i trzy standardowe pytania. Ona pokazywała im to, co ludzie wyobrażają sobie, słysząc frazę _rozgwieżdżone niebo_, a czego większość z nich nigdy nie widziała albo na co nie zwróciła uwagi. Chciała ich zachwycić, żeby wzbudzić ciekawość. Miała nadzieję, że to zachęci uczniów bardziej, niż gdyby zaraz na wstępie kazała im otworzyć podręczniki i wkuwać definicje układów współrzędnych, deklinacji, rektascensji i tym podobnych rzeczy.

A definicji pojawiało sporo i zwykle sprawiały one uczniom pewne kłopoty. Potem zaczynało się poznawanie podstawowych gwiazdozbiorów, planet, księżyców i innych ważnych ciał niebieskich — materiał już nie tak skomplikowany, ale wciąż dość trudny do spamiętania. Prawdziwe obserwacje rozpoczynały się zwykle w drugim semestrze i poprzedzało je kilka męczących wykładów o budowie teleskopów i ich prawidłowym używaniu oraz typowo mugolskich pojęciach jak soczewka, światło, odbicie i tym podobne. I zwykle, gdy okazywało się, że astronomia to nie tylko gapienie się w gwiazdy, ale głównie ciężka praca jak na każdym innym przedmiocie, liczba fanów romantycznego nocnego nieba gruntownie malała. Z tego powodu przynajmniej na początku Auriga wolała nie uświadamiać biednych dzieci, co je czeka. Niech sobie pozostaną beztroscy i zadowoleni choć przez kilka pierwszych tygodni.

Sinistra spojrzała na zdezorientowanych pierwszaków.

— Zajmijcie miejsca i spróbujcie nie podeptać się nawzajem — poleciła energicznym tonem. — Radziłabym też ściągnąć te grube swetry, bo tutaj jest całkiem ciepło. Tylko raz dwa! I tak straciliśmy już mnóstwo czasu.

Uczniowie zaczęli mościć się na podłodze, a ona spojrzała w sufit. Ciemne chmury zasnuwały zaczarowane sklepienie, ale Auriga szybko poradziła sobie z nimi kilkoma przydatnymi zaklęciami, które jeszcze jako uczennica poznała z ksiąg wyszperanych w szkolnej bibliotece. Widok czystego nieba zawsze w jakiś dziwny sposób ją uspokajał. Dla rozgrzewki odszukała kilka gwiazdozbiorów — jej własny chował się na północnym wschodzie i przesłaniały go ograniczające pole widzenia ściany Wielkiej Sali.

Odczekała chwilę, aż rozmowy wśród uczniów nieco przycichną, a potem rozpoczęła wykład.

xxx

_**S**__everus ostrożnie postawił na stoliku tacę z imbrykiem i filiżankami, a potem rozlał do nich napar. Jedno naczynie podał Auridze, która siedziała w fotelu przed kominkiem i cierpliwie czekała, aż do niej dołączy. To było już coś w rodzaju ich tradycji: w lochach herbatę zawsze przygotowywał Snape — zwykle taką, jaką sam najbardziej lubił, czyli Earl Greya albo jakąś inną mieszankę, której składniki Auriga nie zawsze potrafiła rozpoznać. Nigdy nie narzekała, nigdy też nie zaczynała pić, nim Severus nie skończył czy choć nie zrobił przerwy w pracy przy eliksirach, by usiąść obok Sinistry i porozmawiać. U niej na Wieży wyglądało to rzecz jasna odwrotnie i może dlatego Severus tak rzadko tam bywał._

_Tego wieczoru Auriga przyszła do lochów w dość konkretnym celu i gdy tylko nadarzyła się ku temu __okazja, naprowadziła rozmowę na odpowiedni tor._

— _Co ci się stało, Sev... — zaczęła najbardziej naturalnym tonem, na jaki było ją stać, ale Snape od razu jej przerwał, nie czekając na ciąg dalszy._

— _Nic — uciął. — I nie mów do mnie Sev._

— _...erusie — dokończyła Auriga natychmiast dla świętego spokoju. Upiła łyk herbaty, zanim podjęła na nowo temat. — Przecież widzę. Kulejesz._

_Snape posłał jej nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, ale nie zamierzała odpuścić. _

— _Powiedz mi, Sev...erusie... _

— _To nie twoja sprawa. _

— _Czy to... ma coś wspólnego z Harrym Potterem?_

_Dłoń, w której Snape trzymał filiżankę, zadrżała lekko. _

— _Co ty właściwie masz do tego chłopca? — zapytała kobieta niepewnie, wiedząc na jak niebezpieczny grunt wkracza. Dotąd każde wspomnienie o młodym Potterze kończyło się sprzeczką i obrażeniem się Severusa, który był na tym punkcie drażliwy jak osa. Auriga słyszała plotki i wiedziała, że chodzi o jakieś stare, sięgające jeszcze czasów szkolnych zatargi między Snape'em i ojcem Harry'ego, ale według jej uznania nie tłumaczyły one płomiennej nienawiści, jaką mężczyzna żywił do chłopaka. Bardzo chciałaby usłyszeć jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienie od samego Severusa, ale ten nie miał w zwyczaju zwierzać się jej ze swych uczuć ani tłumaczyć z zachowań. Te ostatnie też, szczególnie w ostatnim czasie, były dla niej coraz mniej zrozumiałe._

_Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na nią z irytacją._

— _Nic do niego nie mam, prócz tego, że to głupi, rozpuszczony bachor — powiedział zimno._

— _Minerwa opowiadała mi, jak razem z przyjaciółmi pokonał tego trolla..._

— _To tylko potwierdza moją opinię. Cała trójka miała olbrzymie szczęście, nic więcej._

_Sinistra skinęła głową._

— _Masz rację. _

— _Za co Minerwa nie omieszkała dodać im punktów — dodał Snape kwaśno, nieco udobruchany tym, że się z nim zgodziła. — Jak dla mnie__ powinni wylecieć na zbity pysk._

— _Teraz to przesadzasz, Sev! — Kobieta uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie, a Severus łypnął na nią ponuro._

— _Każdy inny by wyleciał, Sinistra, doskonale o tym wiesz. Ale to przeklęty Potter, więc Albus i Minerwa będą przyklaskiwać wszystkim jego wybrykom._

— _Dobrze więc, że chłopak ma ciebie, żeby przypadkiem nie poczuł się zbyt bezkarny — mruknęła Auriga ironicznie, unosząc do ust filiżankę. _

— _Żebyś wiedziała — sarknął Snape. — Ktoś powinien patrzeć na niego obiektywnie i nie pozwalać robić wszystkiego, na co ma ochotę, tylko dlatego, że będąc rocznym dzieckiem nie zginął od Avady, jak powinien._

— _I ty jesteś tym kimś obiektywnym, Sev? — zakpiła czarownica._

— _Nie zaślepiają mnie głupie sentymenty — odparł krótko._

— _Mnie też nie, a jakoś uważam, że Harry Potter jest niezwykle grzecznym i miłym chłopcem._

— _Na twoich lekcjach wszyscy są mili i grzeczni, bo zwykle śpią na stojąco, a w tym stanie raczej nie da się przeszkadzać. _

_Auriga zgromiła go wzrokiem, czym rzecz jasna zupełnie się nie przejął._

— _Potter jest tak samo bezczelny i głupi jak jego ojciec — oznajmił, wytaczając swój ostateczny argument, tonem dającym do zrozumienia, że dyskusję uważa za skończoną. _

_Sinistra przewróciła oczami, ale nie wałkowała tematu — nie miała ochoty słuchać bzdurnych wywodów, płynących z ust zwykle przecież tak opanowanego i inteligentnego człowieka. Zresztą Potter jak Potter, ją przecież interesowało co innego. Spojrzała na nogę mężczyzny, którą ten wyciągnął przed siebie, jakby go bolała i chciał ją rozprostować._

— _Sev..._

— _Nie wtrącaj się w sprawy, które cię nie dotyczą, Sinistra — warknął Snape._

— _Może mogłabym pomóc..._

— _Świetnie radzę sobie sam i nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy. _

— _Właśnie widzę! _

— _To był tylko mały wypadek — uciął. — A teraz, jeżeli wypiłaś... — Zerknął znacząco na drzwi._

— _Słucham? — zdziwiła się Auriga. _

_Severus wstał ostrożnie, uważając, by nie urazić zranionej nogi. Machnięciem różdżki uprzątnął ze stolika imbryk i filiżanki._

— _Mam sporo pracy, Sinistra. Powinnaś już iść._

xxx

**P**o lekcji Auriga odprowadziła uczniów do lochów, a potem wróciła do Wielkiej Sali, żeby posprzątać. Najchętniej poszłaby prosto do siebie, ale nie chciała zostawiać dodatkowej pracy skrzatom, które i tak przed śniadaniem miały mnóstwo zajęć. Czarami odesłała koce i przesunęła stoły na swoje miejsca, a potem zgasiła światło. Nim wyszła, jeszcze raz zerknęła na niebo, które dawno zdążyło zasnuć się chmurami na podobieństwo tego prawdziwego. Westchnęła cicho. Zaklęciem starannie zamknęła za sobą drzwi i ruszyła w stronę schodów.

Dochodziła druga. Pora nie była późna, a już z pewnością nie zbyt późna dla astronoma, ale Auriga marzyła jedynie o kąpieli i ciepłym łóżku. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie spędzi kolejnej nocy na bezsennym przewracaniu się z boku na bok. Ostatnio nawet eliksir nie pomagał jej zasnąć...

Powoli zaczęła wspinać się po nieoświetlonych schodach. Na ich szczycie nieoczekiwanie dostrzegła słaby blask, niewątpliwie pochodzący z czyjejś różdżki. W powietrzu unosił się delikatny zapach tytoniu.

Auriga ostrożnie wspięła się kilka stopni wyżej i w półmroku zobaczyła szczupłą postać, opierającą się o balustradę.

— Co tutaj robisz, Lizzie? — zdziwiła się.

Vector odwróciła się gwałtownie, unosząc zapaloną różdżkę.

— Jesteś wreszcie. Czekam na ciebie, rzecz jasna!

Czarownica zaciągnęła się pospiesznie i zgasiła papierosa. Wyglądała na zdenerwowaną, a poświata zaklęcia wyostrzała jej rysy.

— Coś się stało? — zaniepokoiła się Auriga.

— A nie? — odparła Liza gorzko. — I tak nie potrafiłabym zasnąć...

— Rozmawiałaś z Gryfonami? — Domyśliła się natychmiast Sinistra.

— Tak, po kolacji... Zaprezentowałam im kolejną pokrzepiającą przemowę o tym, jak to wszystko jest dobrze i jak mogą na nas liczyć... Patrzyli na mnie jak na wariatkę!

— Jestem pewna, że nie.

— No dobra, może tylko niektórzy — zgodziła się Heloiza. — Usiadłam z nimi w pokoju wspólnym i trochę porozmawialiśmy. — Uśmiechnęła się blado. — Ale to Gryfoni. Nie skarżą się. Są tak nieufni... — westchnęła. Milczała przez chwilę, a kiedy znów podjęła wątek, mówiła prędko i gniewnie: — Wiesz, nigdy jakoś specjalnie mi na tym nie zależało, ale zawsze sądziłam, że mam raczej dobry kontakt z uczniami. Teraz się okazuje, że owszem, ale tylko z garstką tych, którzy chodzą na moje zajęcia! Założę się, że zanim zostałam opiekunką domu, pozostali nie wiedzieli nawet, jak się nazywam... Powiedz mi, jak ja mam teraz oczekiwać, że oni będą do całkiem obcej kobiety przychodzić ze swoimi problemami?

Sinistra nie miała pojęcia.

— Może powinnaś pomówić o tym z Minerwą? — zaproponowała niepewnie.

— Daj spokój — prychnęła Liza. — Rozmawiałam z Filiusem, ale biedak sam się strasznie przejął i wzburzył... — urwała, by w końcu wybuchnąć: — Na Merlina, jak mogliśmy tego nie zauważyć?!

— Nie obwiniaj się — powiedziała Auriga łagodnie. — Uczniowie wiedzą, że na naszych lekcjach nie mają się czego obawiać i nie reagują tak jak u Gustawa czy Powell.

— Ale mogłyśmy się domyślić — upierała się Vector. — Na przerwach, posiłkach... I ten bogin! Pamiętasz, tamtej nocy, kiedy przyłapaliśmy Garetha i Logana, obaj byli wprost przerażeni! Na szlaban też przyszli cali roztrzęsieni, jakbym za karę miała ich co najmniej wychłostać... Hartley rozpłakał się, kiedy mu powiedziałam, że Pokój Życzeń spłonął i za nic nie chciał mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi. Sądziłam, że coś tam schował, ale teraz jestem pewna, że chciał urządzić tam sobie kryjówkę jak Finn Abney i pozostali w zeszłym roku... Cholerni Carrowowie! Azkaban to dla takich za mało!

— Nic nie mogliśmy poradzić, Lizzie.

Kobieta pokręciła głową.

— Powinniśmy się sprzeciwić. Zrobić coś. Cokolwiek.

— Przerabiałyśmy to, Lizzie. Wtedy zabiliby nas i ściągnęli do szkoły jeszcze więcej takich jak oni — stwierdziła Sinistra, ale bez przekonania, jakby mówiła dawno wyuczoną formułkę.

— A później? — Liza spojrzała na nią ironicznie. — Czego się spodziewaliśmy, Aurigo? Pomagaliśmy dzieciom, które bały się wrócić, a sądziliśmy, że reszta sama zapomni o tym, co się tu działo?

Czarownica milczała, nie znajdując odpowiedzi.

— Teraz możemy reagować. Teraz musimy — powiedziała Vector, uspokajając się nieco.

— Teraz tak — zgodziła się Sinistra. — Gustaw miał dobry pomysł i nam pomoże. Dzieciaki go lubią, pierwszaki garną do niego, a starsi zostają po lekcjach, żeby słuchać w jego klasie muzyki... Sama zresztą widziałaś, jak się przejął.

Heloiza skrzywiła się lekko, jakby wcale nie była z tego faktu zadowolona.

— On nie powinien się w to wtrącać. Nie ma o niczym pojęcia — zauważyła cicho.

— Rozumiem, że za nim nie przepadasz, ale jak widać potrzebujemy go.

— Wiem, ale to nie znaczy, że musi mi się to podobać.

Sinistra przewróciła oczami.

— A co na to wszystko Minerwa? — zapytała.

Vector uśmiechnęła się cierpko.

— Zgodziła się. Ostatnio jest jeszcze bardziej zajęta z organizacją tych zajęć dla absolwentów i praktycznie dała mi wolną rękę w tej sprawie. Myślałam, żeby poprosić Filiusa, w końcu jest tu wicedyrektorem, ale uznałam, że zajmę się tym sama.

Auriga spojrzała na nią ironicznie, ale darowała sobie cisnący się na usta komentarz.

— Świetnie! — ucieszyła się po prostu. — Powiedziałaś Gustawowi? Powinien dowiedzieć się jak najszybciej.

Liza, całkiem już spokojna i opanowana, spojrzała na nią jakby Sinistra zwariowała.

— Chyba nie teraz, co? Szczerze wątpię, czy byłby szczęśliwy, gdybyśmy obudziły go w środku nocy, Aurigo.

xxx

— _**T**__ak sobie myślałam, że nie będziesz jeszcze spał, ale muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałam się spotkać cię akurat tutaj... — powiedziała Auriga pogodnie._

_Severus wyprostował się, słysząc odgłos kroków, a widząc, że to tylko ona, znów oparł się o filar. Sinistra niepewnie podeszła bliżej, rozglądając się po wewnętrznym dziedzińcu, poznaczonym nielicznymi kwadratami padającego z okien światła. W półmroku niewyraźnie rysowały się kształty rzeźb, które miały przedstawiać symbole poszczególnych domów — nawet za dnia z trudem dało się rozpoznać konkretne zwierzęta w obłupanych i ociosanych wiatrem i deszczem kamieniach, a w ciemnościach nocy było to zupełnie niemożliwe. Także przestrzeń pod sklepieniem krużganka, gdzie stał Snape, stanowiła jednolitą plamę czerni i Auriga z pewnością nie dostrzegłaby go, gdyby nie wiedziała, że tam będzie. _

— _Miałam zamiar cię odwiedzić, ale Krwawy Baron powiedział mi, że wyszedłeś. Ładna noc na spacer — zauważyła._

— _Jestem na patrolu — sprostował mężczyzna spokojnie._

_Sinistra uśmiechnęła się z powątpiewaniem. _

— _Ach, tak, jasne — stwierdziła, a gdy Severus nie odpowiedział, dodała: — Pomyślałam, że może będziesz chciał pogadać..._

— _Niby o czym?_

— _O Quirrellu — odparła pozornie beztroskim tonem. — Miałeś rację. Kto by pomyślał..._

_Snape wzruszył ramionami. _

— _Skoro Sam-Wiesz-Kto nie zginął... — zaczęła nieśmiało — sądzisz, że spróbuje po raz kolejny?_

— _To dość oczywiste, Sinistra. — W jego głosie zabrzmiało zniecierpliwienie._

— _Ale Harry... to już drugi raz... Nawet gdyby, Dumbledore nie pozwoli... — Auriga umilkła, bardziej czując, niż widząc jego pełne politowania spojrzenie. — Więc myślisz, że kiedyś może mu się udać? — zapytała._

_Snape ponownie wzruszył ramionami i bezwiednie potarł lewe przedramię._

_Auriga pragnęła zapytać go o tak wiele rzeczy. Chciałaby poznać jego przemyślenia i odczucia, tym bardziej, że przecież w tym temacie nie mógł pozostawać obojętny. Czy bał się tego, co czekałoby go, gdyby ten, którego zdradził, rzeczywiście powrócił? Co zamierzałby zrobić? _

_O jego przeszłości wiedziała tyle, co wszyscy inni postronni ludzie, to znaczy niewiele. Im bardziej poznawała Severusa, tym bardziej intrygowały ją szczegóły, o których nikt nie mówił. Niestety, sam Sev nie był skłonny do zwierzeń, a ona nie śmiała drążyć tematu, w obawie, by nie zerwać tej cienkiej nici porozumienia, jaka się pomiędzy nimi zawiązała. _

_Zresztą to przecież nie była jej sprawa._

— _Cóż — powiedziała więc po chwili milczenia, odpychając od siebie ponure myśli i przywołując na twarz uśmiech. — Jutro koniec roku, aż trudno uwierzyć, jak szybko to zleciało! Wygląda na to, że Slytherin po raz kolejny zdobędzie puchar domów. Moje gratulacje, Severusie..._

xxx


	11. 2x7

Za zbetowanie rozdziału serdecznie dziękuję **Panterze**.

* * *

><p>— <strong>N<strong>o wiesz, Gustawie! — wykrzyknęła Hailey, gdy tylko mężczyzna przekroczył próg pokoju nauczycielskiego następnego popołudnia. — Jesteś po prostu wstrętny! A ja cię miałam za przyjaciela!

Zabrzmiało to bardzo dramatycznie i przez chwilę Zieleziński nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, nie mówiąc już o tym, że nie miał zielonego pojęcia, o co w ogóle jej chodzi. W drugim końcu pomieszczenia rozległy się ciche chichoty i stłumione szepty. Zdziwiony Gustaw zerknął nierozumiejącym wzrokiem na ich źródło — to jest Rolandę, Pomonę i Irmę — a potem znów spojrzał na młodziutką nauczycielkę transmutacji.

— Oczywiście, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi — powiedział, bo to wydawało się odpowiednie. — O czym ty w ogóle mówisz, Hailey?

— O czym? — powtórzyła z oburzeniem dziewczyna. — O twoim klubie pojedynków, rzecz jasna! Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś? Mogłabym ci pomóc, a zresztą jak w ogóle zamierzasz... — Dziewczyna urwała, z zakłopotaniem uświadamiając sobie, że to nie zabrzmiało zbyt dobrze, a na Gustawa wreszcie spłynęło olśnienie.

Dyrektor McGonagall rano poinformowała uczniów o dodatkowych zajęciach, przedstawiając je jako coś w rodzaju obowiązkowego kółka zainteresowań z obrony przed czarną magią. Wieść o tym rozniosła się po szkole lotem błyskawicy i prawie wszyscy mówili teraz tylko o tym.

Minerwa nie miała okazji, żeby przedstawić całej kadrze obraz sytuacji, dlatego niektórzy nauczyciele podeszli do tego nieco nieufnie. Już podczas śniadania profesor Sprout, pani Pince i madame Pomfrey patrzyły na Gustawa podejrzliwie, a kiedy po posiłku Zieleziński odwiedził pokój nauczycielski, przyłapał je, jak razem z Rolandą i Horacym na głos zastanawiały się, jaki ma w tym cel. Dopiero kiedy Heloiza, która weszła do pokoju zaraz za nim, rozdrażniona i niewyspana, w oszczędnych i dość dosadnych słowach wyjaśniła, o co naprawdę chodzi, opuściły je wątpliwości. Pytaniom jednak nie było końca. Liza z kwaśną miną wypiła filiżankę herbaty i szybko się ulotniła, więc Gustaw sam musiał na nie odpowiadać i robił to tak wyczerpująco i cierpliwie, że mało brakowało, a spóźniłby się na pierwszą lekcję.

Później rozmawiał jeszcze z kilkoma współpracownikami. Większość była bardzo miła i nie szczędziła słów uznania i poparcia — z pewnym wyjątkiem. W trakcie jednej z przerw, którą Zieleziński spędzał w swoim gabinecie, odwiedził go pan Filch, po to tylko, by zakomunikować mu ponuro, że nie powinien tak bardzo się starać.

— To się zwyczajnie nie opłaca, profesorze — powiedział woźny, a nieodłącznie towarzysząca mu pani Norris zamiauczała, jakby na potwierdzenie.

Gustawa nieco zbiło to z tropu, ale zaledwie kilka minut później wracając do klasy natknął się w korytarzu na profesora Flitwicka, który na jego widok prawie podskoczył z entuzjazmu. Mały czarodziej gorąco pogratulował mu inicjatywy i zaproponował nawet pomoc w prowadzeniu zajęć, na co Zieleziński chętnie przystał.

Hailey także mogła się przydać, o czym śpiesznie ją zapewnił, bo dziewczyna wciąż wpatrywała się w niego wzrokiem rozczarowanego dziecka, z ustami wygiętymi w oburzoną podkówkę, ściągając na nich znaczące spojrzenia trzech starszych czarownic.

„Cóż, przynajmniej nauczyciele zareagowali pozytywnie" — pomyślał Gustaw pocieszająco.

Zdecydowanie nie mógł powiedzieć tego o uczniach. Jeśli informacja o jego charłactwie w jakikolwiek sposób poprawiła stosunki między nim a jego podopiecznymi, tak teraz znów wróciły one do poprzedniego stanu. Ba! Było nawet gorzej! Podczas posiłków i przerw Gustaw wręcz czuł na sobie chłód spojrzeń i z narastającym niepokojem oczekiwał popołudnia.

x

— **C**zy było bardzo źle? — zapytała Liza, podchodząc do kredensu, żeby nalać sobie kawy. — Kilkoro Gryfonów przyszło do mnie na długiej przerwie, żeby prosić o zwolnienie od zajęć, a Poppy mówiła, że przed obiadem przeżyła istny szturm na infirmerię. — Odwróciła się do Aurigi, niespokojnie obracając w dłoniach filiżankę.

Sinistra zdobyła się na pogodny uśmiech.

— Właściwie poszło całkiem nieźle — odparła z namysłem. — Głównie rozmawialiśmy. Mam wrażenie, że Gustaw próbował ich trochę ośmielić...

Liza uniosła lekko brwi, ale Auriga tylko machnęła ręką. Właściwie cieszyła się z faktu, że Vector z powodu własnych lekcji nie mogła wziąć udziału w spotkaniu z uczniami. To z pewnością tylko niepotrzebnie by ją zdenerwowało i czułaby się jeszcze bardziej bezsilna i zrezygnowana niż dotąd.

Cała ta sytuacja nie wpływała na nią zbyt dobrze, co zaczynało Sinistrę martwić. Liza była świetną nauczycielką — taką z powołania, a nie z przypadku, za jaką Auriga zawsze po cichu samą siebie uważała. Poza tym naprawdę lubiła swoich uczniów, zresztą z wzajemnością. Wielu z nich przychodziło do niej nie tylko po pomoc w zadaniach domowych i przygotowaniach do egzaminów, ale także w związku ze sprawami osobistymi albo by po prostu pogadać, nierzadko o głupstwach z rodzaju tych, które dorosłym wydają się śmieszne, ale dla nastolatków są całym światem. Dzieciaki nie miały do kogo się z nimi zwrócić — rodzice przez większą część roku przebywali daleko, a opiekunowie domów — surowa i zasadnicza Minerwa, poczciwy Filius, miła, ale dość konserwatywna Pomona i złośliwy Severus, a potem stronniczy Horacy — raczej nie nadawali się do tego, by im się zwierzać. Z Heloizą sprawy wyglądały zupełnie inaczej. Choć na swoich lekcjach dużo wymagała, zawsze zadawała mnóstwo pracy domowej i chwilami wydawała się równie surowa i onieśmielająca co McGonagall i równie kąśliwa jak Snape, to jednak budziła zaufanie. Co więcej, nie miała żadnego problemu z odpowiadaniem na pytania — nawet te kłopotliwe — chętnie tłumaczyła różne rzeczy i pomagała załatwiać rozmaite sprawy, o czym wiedział chyba każdy, kto uczęszczał na jej zajęcia. Ona sama, inteligentna, pewna siebie i elegancka, z pewnością była autorytetem niejednej uczennicy i niejednego ucznia.

To wszystko zadecydowało o tym, że Minerwa powierzyła jej stanowisko opiekunki Gryffindoru, nawet nie zastanawiając się nad innymi kandydaturami. Liza wahała się, ale nie potrzebowała długiego namawiania, by się zgodzić. Auriga sama przekonywała ją, że doskonale sobie poradzi, jednak ani przez chwilę nie przypuszczała, że jej przyjaciółka aż tak bardzo przejmie się swoją nową rolą.

Vector zawsze była perfekcjonistką. Starała się robić wszystko jak najlepiej i nie zadowalała się półśrodkami i kompromisami. Pracę z uczniami traktowała niezwykle poważnie, a do tego, jakby mało miała obowiązków jako nauczycielka i opiekunka domu, cały czas starała się pomagać Minerwie w drobnych rzeczach związanych z zarządzaniem szkołą. Brała na siebie rozmowy z robotnikami, odpowiedzi na listy do rodziców uczniów i część księgowości... W obecnej sytuacji doszło do tego, że wszystkie te sprawy, o których sądziła, że powinna się nimi zająć, po prostu ją przytłoczyły.

Auriga spojrzała na nią uważnie.

— A u ciebie w porządku, Lizzie? — zapytała ostrożnie. — Kiepsko wyglądasz.

Vector tylko skrzywiła się lekko i pokręciła głową.

— Źle spałam, to wszystko — wyjaśniła lekceważąco, a potem, kiedy Sinistra zmarszczyła brwi, westchnęła: — To nic takiego. Wskaż mi choć jedną osobę w tym zamku, która sypia spokojnie.

x

**K**olejne spotkanie zapowiedziane zostało na godzinę piętnastą następnego dnia, tuż po ostatnich popołudniowych zajęciach profesor Powell, która kategorycznie zapowiedziała, że wieczory ma wolne od pracy i nie zamierza poświęcać ich na dokształcanie rozhisteryzowanych smarkaczy. Gustaw i Liza o tej porze prowadzili jeszcze własne lekcje, ale Auriga zapewniła ich, że sobie poradzi — i z uczniami, i z Eskarne — dopóki do niej nie dołączą, zresztą miała do pomocy Filiusa i Hailey.

Gustaw przez całą półtoragodzinną lekcję z siódmym rokiem siedział jak na szpilkach, zastanawiając się, czy całe to przedsięwzięcie na pewno było tak dobrym pomysłem, jak mu się zdawało. Uczniowie nie wydawali się bardziej przekonani niż wczoraj, choć miał nadzieję, że jednak jego próby przemówienia im do rozumu coś dały. Mimo wszystko nie mógł się pozbyć sprzed oczu ponurej wizji dzieci wchodzących kolejno do pracowni profesor Powell jak skazańcy na egzekucję.

Nic więc dziwnego, że kiedy Gustaw stanął wreszcie przed salą do obrony przed czarną magią, pełen był, jeśli nie całkiem czarnych, to przynajmniej szaroburych myśli. Z pomieszczenia dobiegały niepokojące hałasy i Zieleziński zastanawiał się, czy powinien zapukać, choć wątpił, by ktokolwiek to usłyszał. Zawahał się z dłonią na klamce.

— Wchodzi pan? — Prawie podskoczył, słysząc to pytanie. Odwrócił się i uśmiechnął do Lizy, która patrzyła na niego ironicznie. — Boi się pan, że już od wejścia oberwie pan jakąś paskudną klątwą? — zapytała.

— Sądząc po odgłosach, obawa jest chyba uzasadniona — odparł pogodnie.

Vector przewróciła oczami. Gustaw miał wrażenie, że jest na niego zła, ale z jakiego powodu — nie wiedział. Nie zachowywała się nieuprzejmie ani bardziej złośliwie niż zwykle, ale odnosiła się do niego z większym dystansem i chłodem niż wcześniej, i chociaż nigdy nie traktowała go z jakąś szczególną sympatią, dało się odczuć różnicę. Zieleziński był tym nieco zaskoczony, bo naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, czym mógł jej podpaść. Poza tym po cichu sądził, że powinien raczej zapunktować u niej swoimi ostatnimi działaniami.

— No proszę — ponagliła go Liza, więc otworzył drzwi.

Zatrzymał się na chwilę w progu, zaskoczony widokiem panującego w pomieszczeniu chaosu, a potem, rozglądając się z ciekawością, ostrożnie wszedł dalej.

Nagle ktoś wrzasnął:

— Na ziemię!

Zieleziński odruchowo przykucnął, uchylając się przed pędzącym w jego stronę zaklęciem. Obok niego Heloiza z cichym okrzykiem zaskoczenia uskoczyła w bok, zupełnie mechanicznie wyszarpując z kieszeni różdżkę, gotowa odpowiedzieć na atak. Gustawowi zdawało się, że przez krótką chwilę dostrzegł w jej oczach cień paniki, ale kobieta szybko odzyskała panowanie nad sobą, więc nie był tego pewien.

— Ojej! — wykrzyknęła drobna trzecioroczna uczennica, podbiegając do nich prędko. — Nie chciałam, przepraszam. Nic się państwu nie stało?

Vector wyprostowała się z godnością, strzepując rękawy szaty.

— Powinna pani bardziej uważać, panno Winfield — wycedziła, a potem odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na drzwi. Na wysokości, na której jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowała się jej głowa, drewno było nieco ciemniejsze i dymiło się lekko. — _Reparo_ — mruknęła czarownica słabym głosem.

Gustaw zauważył, że zacisnęła mocniej palce na różdżce — jak na jego gust odrobinę mocniej, niż potrzebowała, by rzucić czar. Na Merlina, jak mógł się dziwić tym dzieciom, skoro nawet ta dorosła i pewna siebie kobieta reagowała w taki sposób na przypadkowo posłane w jej stronę zaklęcie? Przecież w pełnej młodzieży szkole magii takie wypadki musiały być na porządku dziennym!

Liza zauważyła, że się jej przygląda i skrzywiła się z niezadowoleniem, więc Gustaw szybko odwrócił wzrok.

— Czy tak powinno działać zaklęcie Riddiculus, Twylo? — zapytał, patrząc wymownie na drzwi.

Twyla Winfield roześmiała się serdecznie.

— No co pan, profesorze! Bogina męczą teraz drugoroczni, o tam — wskazała na drzwi po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia. — My tu ćwiczymy Expelliarmusa.

— Widzę, że świetnie wam idzie — rzuciła Vector kąśliwie, rozglądając się po sali. Kilkoro uczniów trenowało rzucanie zaklęć na manekinach, a niektórzy odważniejsi usiłowali rozbroić się nawzajem. Profesor Powell chodziła między nimi i wydawała polecenia zrzędliwym tonem.

— Rzeczywiście, całkiem nieźle — potaknęła Twyla radośnie i energicznie machnęła różdżką, aż z jej końca posypały się iskry. Liza spojrzała na nią z powątpiewaniem, odsuwając się przezornie.

— Chyba wyszłoby lepiej, gdybyś była nieco oszczędniejsza w gestach — poradziła. — Wracaj do ćwiczeń.

Kiedy dziewczynka odbiegła, czarownica zwróciła się do Gustawa:

— I co pan o tym sądzi? — Jej ton wyrażał lekką rezygnację.

— Cóż, przynajmniej próbują — odparł nauczyciel niepewnie. — Zresztą niektórzy chyba radzą sobie całkiem dobrze O, tamci na przykład.

Liza spojrzała we wskazanym kierunku. Para chłopców na przemian ciskała w siebie zaklęciami, ochraniając się tarczą. Obaj byli uczniami Slytherinu i pochodzili ze znanych czystokrwistych rodzin, co wystarczyło, by w zeszłym roku Carrowowie dali im spokój. Pewnie dlatego teraz nie podzielali obaw swoich kolegów i traktowali pojedynek jak zwykłą zabawę.

— Dobrze powiedziane: niektórzy — wtrąciła panna Powell, podchodząc do nich ze złośliwym uśmiechem na ustach. — Większość z nich nie potrafi nawet porządnie trzymać różdżki. Za moich czasów wymagano o wiele więcej od dzieci przyjmowanych do Hogwartu, ale widać Dumbledore znacznie obniżył progi. Nic dziwnego, że ten kraj schodzi na psy, skoro teraz z porządnej szkoły wypuszczane są takie miernoty.

— Przychodzą tutaj, żeby się uczyć — odparła Liza lodowato. — Brak postępów świadczy raczej o nieudolności nauczyciela.

— To swoją drogą — zgodziła się Eskarne. — Od razu widać, że dotąd w tej szkole nie było żadnego kompetentnego pedagoga.

Vector prawie wrzała z gniewu, ale nie zamierzała wdawać się w kłótnię przy uczniach.

— Pójdę zobaczyć jak idzie pozostałym — syknęła z wściekłością i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

Zmieszany Gustaw odprowadził ją wzrokiem.

— Idiotka — prychnęła za nią panna Powell. — Zresztą, czemu się dziwić, skoro zajmuje się takimi bzdurami. _Numerologia_, też coś!

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem.

— To równie głupie i niepotrzebne jak mugoloznawstwo — uściśliła kobieta z głębokim przekonaniem, a potem, nim Gustaw zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, wrzasnęła nagle: — Panno Winfield, czy chce pani pozbawić pannę Corner głowy?! ...Niech się pan czymś zajmie, choć doprawdy nie wiem, do czego mógłby się pan tu przydać — rzuciła jeszcze do niego, nim odeszła, żeby dalej łajać uczennice.

Zieleziński skwapliwie skorzystał z okazji, by się oddalić.

x

**W** pomieszczeniu, w którym z uczniami ćwiczyli Filius i Auriga, panowała o wiele milsza atmosfera. Liza wsunęła się do środka akurat w odpowiednim momencie, by zobaczyć, jak Logan Cartwright rozprawia się z boginem, który przybrał postać rozpadającego się zombie. Sam widok ożywionego trupa był dla Heloizy dostatecznie komiczny, ale chłopiec z najwyższą powagą i skupieniem wyrecytował zaklęcie, które sprawiło, że upiór w jednej chwili rozsypał się, zmieniając w kilkadziesiąt kolorowych kauczukowych piłeczek, które zaczęły skakać po całej sali. Pozostali uczniowie uchylali się przed nimi ze śmiechem.

Vector rozluźniła się, czując jak powoli opuszcza ją złość wywołana przez Powell. Właściwie mogła być z siebie dumna, że nie dała się sprowokować tej starej harpii. Jej głupie i niewłaściwe uwagi od samego początku działały na nią jak płachta na byka i zwykle nie potrafiła się powstrzymać, by na nie nie odpowiadać. To rzecz jasna nie przysparzało jej sympatii Eskarne i sprawiało, że ta odnosiła się do niej jeszcze bardziej złośliwie i opryskliwie niż do pozostałych członków grona pedagogicznego.

Lizę tym bardziej zastanawiało, jak Gustawowi udało się przekonać nauczycielkę do całego przedsięwzięcia. Jego niesłabnący entuzjazm i zawziętość dziwiły ją — i irytowały. Owszem, niewątpliwie bardzo im pomagał, ale dlaczego? Czy mogli mieć pewność, co nim kierowało? Przyjechał właściwie nie wiadomo skąd, nie mając bladego pojęcia o tym, co działo się w szkole w zeszłym roku, i co więcej, najwyraźniej zupełnie się tym nie przejmując. Vector nie potrafiła znieść myśli, że ten człowiek wtrąca się w sprawy, które powinni załatwić sami i to dobrych kilka miesięcy temu. Nawet pomoc ze strony Powell byłaby lepsza — w końcu to od niej można by oczekiwać, że będzie starać się zwalczyć opory i obawy podopiecznych. Tymczasem wyglądało na to, że to jakiś nieznajomy mężczyzna trafniej zdiagnozował trapiące Hogwart problemy i lepiej radził sobie nie tylko z uczniami, ale i z całą kadrą nauczycielską. To zdumiewające, jak szybko zdołał pozyskać ich sympatię i zaufanie...

Tymczasem zadowolony z siebie Logan podszedł do kolegów, a Filius wywołał na środek sali Louise Randell, chudą czarnowłosą Krukonkę, która podobnie jak Cartwright pochodziła z mugolskiej rodziny. Jej bogin zamienił się w wielkiego nietoperza i zewsząd rozległy się chichoty. Dziewczynka zakłopotała się lekko i machnęła różdżką, wykrzykując zaklęcie, a Liza pomyślała, że większość rówieśników pewnie zazdrości jej takich przyziemnych strachów.

Nauczycielka zamknęła za sobą drzwi i podeszła do Hailey i Aurigi, które stojąc na uboczu przyglądały się uczniom, rozmawiając cicho.

— O, jesteś wreszcie — uśmiechnęła się Hailey. — Gustaw też pewnie zaraz przyjdzie.

— Już jest, rozmawia z Powell — odparła Liza, a potem, dając upust zdenerwowaniu, dodała: — Stara hipogryfica! Nie pojmuję, dlaczego Minerwa ją zatrudniła!

— My też musiałyśmy od niej odpocząć i dlatego przyszłyśmy tutaj — oznajmiła dziewczyna ze zrozumieniem. — Cały czas mam nadzieję, że może któryś z uczniów przypadkiem trafi w nią jakąś klątwą — dodała pocieszająco.

Auriga spojrzała na nią karcąco.

— Daj spokój — powiedziała. — Widać, że ona też się stara.

Obie czarownice popatrzyły na nią z powątpiewaniem, więc dała spokój.

Przez następną godzinę Liza zdołała sama się przekonać, jak to wszystko wyglądało. Auriga i Hailey wróciły do Eskarne i trzeciorocznych, a ona przyłączyła się do Filiusa, który razem z drugorocznymi wciąż męczył bogina. Dzieciaki, które nie przebywały w zeszłym roku w Hogwarcie, radziły sobie z nim całkiem nieźle, zresztą ich koledzy także zdawali się całkiem nieźle bawić, obserwując przerażające potwory zmieniane machnięciem różdżki w pożałowania godne kurioza. W towarzystwie rozluźnionego Flitwicka uczniowie czuli się dość swobodnie, obecność Lizy także chyba wpływała na nich uspokajająco.

Problemy zaczęły się, kiedy Filius wywołał na środek jedną ze Ślizgonek, której bogin zamienił się w Voldemorta.

Na jego widok dziewczynka zamarła przerażona i wypuściła z dłoni różdżkę. Zaskoczony Flitwick pisnął cicho, a wśród uczniów zawrzało. Ktoś krzyknął, kilka osób stojących najbliżej zaczęło cofać się pospiesznie, wpadając na pozostałych i przewracając się. Czarnoksiężnik spojrzał na nich, nim jednak zdołał zrobić choć krok, Liza przytomnie rzuciła zaklęcie, więżąc go z powrotem w biurku. Za późno jednak, by zapobiec ogólnej histerii. Trzeba było przerwać zajęcia, żeby uspokoić wystraszonych i zdezorientowanych uczniów, których panika udzielała się innym. Nawet Filius wydawał się dziwnie roztrzęsiony i na niewiele mógł się przydać.

Przynajmniej Gustaw — który krążył między komnatami, starając się pomagać na wszelkie sposoby, choćby tylko przez podnoszenie uczniów na duchu, rozmowy z nimi i żartowanie z zupełnie poważnych tematów — był świadkiem całego zajścia i potrafił pomóc Lizie opanować uczniów. Jednak po poprzedniej swobodnej atmosferze nie zostało ani śladu. Vector powiedziała kilka pokrzepiających słów, a potem zarządziła parę minut przerwy. Ślizgonce zaaplikowała łagodny eliksir uspokajający, a wśród reszty rozdała czekoladę, którą nawet Poppy rekomendowała jako najlepsze lekarstwo po bliskim spotkaniu z boginem.

Zieleziński, ku narastającej irytacji Heloizy, wciąż sprawiał wrażenie niewzruszenie pogodnego, jakby zupełnie nie pojmował znaczenia tego, co się zdarzyło. Z niesłabnącą energią starał się dodać drugorocznym odwagi i pewności siebie, nie zrażając się marnymi rezultatami. Słuchając jego rozmów z nimi i samej usiłując pocieszać uczniów, Vector ponownie zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł, przypominać tym dzieciom o ich lękach i zmuszać do konfrontacji z nimi. Co prawda radzili sobie na tyle dobrze, by wrócić do Hogwartu, a zajęcia miały pomóc im na nowo oswoić się ze szkołą i nauczycielami i odbudować ich zaufanie do nich...

W pewnej chwili czarownicy przyszło do głowy, że wszystko to brzmiało bardzo pięknie, ale najsłabszym punktem całego planu byli właśnie nauczyciele. Im samym przydałoby się jakieś wsparcie i pomoc. Przecież nawet ona nie czuła się najlepiej w towarzystwie bogina, który w każdej chwili mógł zmienić się w coś, czego widoku nie potrafiłaby znieść. Nie wiedziała, czy byłaby zdolna do walki z urzeczywistnieniem swych sennych koszmarów, z których niezmiennie od czasu bitwy budziła się z krzykiem. Już i tak zachowywała się wystarczająco paranoicznie, kiedy widziała błysk skierowanego w jej stronę zaklęcia...

Zdecydowanie wolała numerologię od takich zajęć! Tam nie było żadnych upiorów, a różdżki używało się rzadko, chyba tylko po to, by pomóc sobie w obliczeniach albo przywołać ze schowka odpowiednie pomoce naukowe. Uczniowie siedzieli grzecznie w ławkach, sporządzali notatki i wykonywali ćwiczenia, a ona miała nad wszystkim pełną kontrolę. Liczby były łatwe — uporządkowane i cudownie logiczne, jeżeli poznało się rządzące nimi prawa. Nie wiązały się z ryzykiem ani niebezpieczeństwem, nie budziły strachu. Do tej pory Liza nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo to ceniła.

Kiedy po pół godzinie dalszych ćwiczeń w końcu zabrzmiał dzwon obwieszczający koniec zajęć, kobieta czuła się kompletnie wyczerpana zarówno psychicznie i fizycznie. Wydawało jej się, że nie poczynili żadnych postępów — uczniowie wciąż byli niepewni i zdystansowani, nie radzili sobie też z najprostszymi nawet zaklęciami. Vector nie spodziewała się cudów, ale chyba nie podejrzewała nawet, że sytuacja jest aż tak kiepska.

O dziwo, Gustaw miał na ten temat zupełnie inne zdanie.

— Świetnie! — powiedział zadowolony, kiedy za ostatnim z drugorocznych zamknęły się drzwi. — Właściwie spodziewałem się, że będzie o wiele, wiele gorzej...

Flitwick uśmiechnął się, a Liza wzruszyła ramionami, przesuwając na bok biurko z boginem, żeby nie przeszkadzało pannie Powell w prowadzeniu zwyczajnych zajęć następnego dnia.

— Myślę, że coś takiego bardzo im pomoże — ciągnął Zieleziński pogodnie. — Powinni wreszcie zrozumieć, że mogą nam zaufać i znowu czuć się w szkole bezpiecznie. Oczywiście nie łudzę się, że to rozwiąże wszystkie problemy, ale to chyba pierwszy krok w dobrym kierunku. Powinniśmy zabrać się za to już dawno!

Z nagłą irytacją Vector odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego drwiąco.

— Świetnie się zatem składa, że pana tu mamy, gdyż sami z pewnością byśmy sobie nie poradzili — powiedziała z przekąsem. — Do widzenia — dodała chłodno i wyszła, głośno stukając obcasami.

Zieleziński odprowadził ją zdumionym spojrzeniem. Nagle poczuł, że ktoś łagodnie dotyka jego łokcia.

— Liza bardzo się tym przejmuje, Gustawie — powiedział Filius. — Chyba trochę złości ją to, że na to, co się dzieje, zwrócił uwagę ktoś... hm... powiem _obcy_, ale proszę się nie obrażać, bo chodzi mi tylko o to, że pana tu w zeszłym roku nie było. Liza uważa, że sami powinniśmy rozwiązać nasze problemy. Zawsze była zbyt dumna, by prosić o pomoc — westchnął. — Ona kocha tę szkołę, tak samo jak my wszyscy, a zdaje się, że nie ma nic innego do kochania... Proszę jej tego nie powtarzać, dobrze? Wściekłaby się i na mnie, i na pana.

Gustaw, który sam już się tego domyślił, tylko skinął głową.

xxx

— _**W**__szystko gra? — zapytała Auriga Lizę, gdy spotkała ją podczas wieczornego patrolu, który został przydzielony każdemu z pracowników na mocy najnowszego zarządzenia dyrektora._

_Vector przez cały dzień była zdenerwowana i nieswoja, ale Sinistra wolała nie pytać o nic przy posiłkach ani w pokoju nauczycielskim, gdzie z łatwością mogły zostać podsłuchane. Wszyscy nauczyciele szybko __nauczyli się stosować takie środki ostrożności, na wszelki wypadek. Dyrektor i tak wiedział stanowczo zbyt wiele o tym, co działo się w szkole i wśród kadry nauczycielskiej. Po jednej z rozmów z nim Minerwa przyznała się Lizie, że obawia się, że chyba jakimś cudem dowiedział się o ich ostatnim zebraniu — chociaż nawet jeśli tak było, to nie wyciągnął żadnych konsekwencji. Auriga coraz bardziej nie rozumiała tego __człowieka..._

_Tymczasem Liza wahała się przed odpowiedzią. Nigdy nie należała jednak do osób, które lubią dusić w sobie negatywne emocje, dlatego w końcu wyjawiła powód swego złego humoru:_

— _Dostałam list. Od ciotek — dodała tonem wyjaśnienia._

_Sinistra uniosła nieco różdżkę i oświetliła pusty korytarz, upewniając się, że są same. _

— _Co piszą? — zapytała._

— _To co zwykle. Żebym nie robiła głupstw i spróbowała się podporządkować. Uważają, że skoro mam na nazwisko Vector i prawie samych czarodziejów wśród przodków, to nie muszę się niczego obawiać. Ciekawa jestem, czy naprawdę zapomniały, że moja kochana matka była mugolką__, czy po prostu wciąż wierzą, że jeśli z wystarczającym uporem będą o niej milczeć, to jakimś cudem zniknie z mojej przeszłości. _

_W jej głosie brzmiało pogardliwe rozbawienie, ale w gruncie rzeczy Liza ledwie tłumiła wściekłość. Auriga, która była wtajemniczona w sytuację rodzinną Vector, milczała dyplomatycznie, pozwalając jej się wygadać i nie wtrącając żadnych uwag._

— _Wiesz — ciągnęła Vector niewesoło — one naprawdę zdają się łudzić, że obecny układ może jakoś funkcjonować! Oczywiście nie popierają metod Sama Wiesz Kogo... a przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję... ale jestem pewna, że gdyby zrezygnował ze zbędnego okrucieństwa i zechciał przejąć władzę legalnie, pierwsze by go poparły..._

_Auriga mimowolnie prychnęła cicho._

— _Teraz to już przesadzasz — stwierdziła. _

— _One mają świra na punkcie czystej krwi, Aurigo! Zawsze uważały Dumbledore'a za zmugolałego starca. Gdyby tylko jego miejsca nie zajął morderca, byłyby całkiem zadowolone... — urwała, gryząc się w język. Sinistra jednak nie zwróciła uwagi na wzmiankę o Snape'ie albo na tyle dobrze się pilnowała, by nie okazać po sobie emocji. _

— _Litości, Lizzie! — Zatrzymała się i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę pobłażliwie. — To brzmi jakby twoje ciotki miały zaraz zostać najzażartszymi śmierciożercami! _

_Vector popatrzyła na nią nieprzyjemnie, a po chwili parsknęła ponurym śmiechem._

— _W porządku, może masz rację — przyznała. — To tylko dwie stare hipokrytki... _

— _Martwią się o ciebie._

_Liza zacisnęła usta i lekko skinęła głową. Doskonale wiedziała, że to prawda, niestety sposób, w jaki to okazywały, był zupełnie niewłaściwy. Naiwnie sądziły, że istnieje jeszcze jakakolwiek szansa, by mogła bez konsekwencji wycofać się z tego, w czym razem z resztą nauczycieli siedziała już po uszy. Początkowo ciotki usiłowały przekonać ją do opuszczenia szkoły — tak jakby poza nią czekało na nią cokolwiek innego niż Azkaban — a teraz, kiedy dotarło do nich, że nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru tego zrobić, śmiały prosić, by podporządkowała się rządom śmierciożerców i morderców!_

_Tym jednak, co naprawdę Lizę denerwowało — tym, z czego wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę, a o czym nikt wolał nawet nie myśleć — był fakt, że między podporządkowaniem się, a obecną działalnością hogwarckiej kadry, nie istniała niemal żadna różnica._

xxx

**O**d początku roku szkolnego minęły ponad trzy tygodnie, a mimo to szkolne życie nie chciało swym zwyczajem popaść w monotonię. Liza z niejakim zdziwieniem myślała o tym, że jeszcze kilka lat temu męczył ją ten jednostajny rytm wyznaczany przez pory posiłków i lekcji, z rzadka tylko przerywany jakimiś niecodziennymi zdarzeniami. Teraz, kiedy bez przerwy wynikały nowe kłopoty, wiele by za niego oddała.

Jedyną rzeczą, jaka nieco ją pocieszała w całym tym zamieszaniu, było to, że najwyraźniej dobrze wpływało ono na Aurigę. Sinistra bez reszty zaangażowała się w pracę z uczniami, zjawiała na niemal każdych zajęciach i dawała z siebie wszystko, żeby pomóc im opanować podstawowe zaklęcia, a kiedy to robiła, bardziej niż zwykle przypominała dawną siebie, energiczną i pogodną. Vector podejrzewała, że u przyjaciółki działa to na podobnej zasadzie, co u niej samej: przebywanie z dziećmi wymagało skupienia się na ich problemach, a to z kolei powodowało, że czasem zapominało się o własnych. Dzieciaki co prawda nie robiły jakichś oszałamiających postępów, ale tym bardziej cieszyło każde drobne zaklęcie, które udało im się prawidłowo rzucić.

— Logan Cartwright radzi sobie całkiem nieźle — relacjonowała Sinistra we wtorek w pokoju nauczycielskim. — Sarze Stretton udało się mnie wczoraj rozbroić, ale niestety Finn Abney wciąż ma problemy z panowaniem nad różdżką...

— Cóż, przynajmniej nie wypuszcza jej z ręki, kiedy tylko widzi trzęsącą się szafkę, jak pan Hartley — odparła Liza. — Obawiam się, co będzie, kiedy znów zobaczy całego bogina.

— Poradzi sobie, jestem pewien — powiedział Filius z rozbawieniem. — Nawet młody Hicks robi postępy, a jeszcze tydzień temu potrafił sam siebie znokautować własną różdżką. Gustaw siedział z nim cały wieczór, jego entuzjazm jest nie do zdarcia.

Liza przewróciła oczami.

— O tak — roześmiała się Auriga. — A dzieciaki wprost go uwielbiają. Założę się, że mała Robinsonówna już się w nim kocha, oczu z niego nie spuszczała na wczorajszych zajęciach...

— Szkoda tylko, że pozwala im tak wchodzić sobie na głowę — oznajmiła cierpko Vector. — Wyraźnie testują jego cierpliwość, a on nie reaguje, i jak tak dalej pójdzie, nie będzie miał u nich żadnego posłuchu.

— No wiesz, Lizzie — zauważyła Auriga, sięgając po przerzucony przez oparcie fotela płaszcz. — Akurat ty nie powinnaś mieć mu tego za złe. Według mnie świetnie sobie radzi, a zaprzyjaźnienie się z tymi dziećmi może wyjść i jemu, i im tylko na dobre... Zresztą zdaje się, że planuje coś jeszcze, chciał o tym ze mną porozmawiać, gdy wrócę.

Vector machnęła ręką, ucinając temat.

— Jasne, ale idź już lepiej, jeśli nie chcesz się spóźnić — powiedziała. — Nie daj się tam zamęczyć.

Sinistra pożegnała się z nimi i wyszła z pokoju, odprowadzana zmartwionym spojrzeniem Filiusa.

— Biedactwo — westchnął, gdy zamknęły się za nią drzwi. — Trzyma się nieźle, ale widać, że bardzo ją to wykańcza.

Liza bezradnie wzruszyła ramionami. Flitwick jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na nią w zamyśleniu, ale nie zapytał o nic więcej, zresztą i tak zbliżała się pora rozpoczęcia kolejnej lekcji i musiał wracać do uczniów. Heloiza, która następną godzinę miała wolną, udała się do swojego gabinetu.

Tam bez pośpiechu przygotowała sobie herbatę — czarną, bez cukru, ale z odrobiną mleka — a potem usiadła za biurkiem i przysunęła do siebie tackę na korespondencję, jak zwykle wypełnioną papierzyskami. W duchu pobłogosławiła swoją skrzatkę domową, która starannie oddzieliła listy od ulotek reklamowych. Te drugie Liza bez czytania zgarnęła do kosza na śmieci.

Szybko przejrzała pozostałe wiadomości. Wśród nadawców rozpoznawała głównie nazwiska swoich byłych uczniów, jak zwykle dostała też pokaźny stos korespondencji od zaniepokojonych rodziców. Oprócz tego znalazła list od Andromedy, który odłożyła na bok, by później móc go w spokoju przeczytać, oraz wąską kopertę zaadresowaną eleganckim, zamaszystym pismem Julesa. Liza wyciągnęła ją spomiędzy innych, chcąc wyrzucić do śmieci, ale zawahała się z dłonią nad koszem. Ostatnio Shepard jakby mniej nękał ją swoimi sowami. Kiedy właściwie dostała od niego jakąś wiadomość? Chyba w zeszłym tygodniu... nie, jeszcze wcześniej, zaraz po tym, jak ukazał się artykuł o Hogwarcie, wśród listów od rodziców uczniów plątał się też jeden od niego... A potem cisza. Liza, zajęta problemami w szkole, nawet nie zauważyła, że mężczyzna przestał pisać, i nie miała czasu zastanowić się dlaczego. Teraz jednak nieco ją to zdziwiło i mimo niewątpliwych zalet całej sytuacji — w końcu czyż nie tego właśnie pragnęła? — poczuła ukłucie niepokoju. Czyżby Jules tak szybko pogodził się z tym, że nie chce go znać? Czy dał sobie spokój? Stwierdził, że są inne kobiety, może nawet wrócił do swojej Frankie, albo tej _kelnerki_, której imienia Vector nawet nie znała...

O Merlinie, to byłoby okropne! W Lizie nagle aż zakotłowało się ze złości. Oczywiście nie zależało jej na Shepardzie, a skąd, nienawidziła go szczerze i z całego serca i najchętniej wymazałaby sobie z pamięci. Mimo to nie mogła znieść myśli, że ten drań miałby stworzyć nowy, może nawet udany związek z inną czarownicą, podczas gdy ona tkwiła tutaj, w tej cholernej pustelni, zdradzona i samotna. Jules powinien się męczyć, powinien usychać z tęsknoty, szczerze żałować tego, co zrobił, i przepraszać bez końca, ale nigdy nie uzyskać wybaczenia. Jego karą miało być patrzenie, jak Liza układa sobie życie i jest szczęśliwa — bez niego.

Vector szybko sięgnęła po nóż do papieru, z irytacją zauważając, że dłonie drżą jej lekko z emocji. Już chciała otworzyć kopertę, kiedy nagle rozległo się pukanie, a drzwi uchyliły się lekko i do środka zajrzał zakłopotany Logan Cartwright.

— Mogę? — zapytał chłopiec niepewnie.

W innym wypadku Liza uznałaby, że ma do czynienia z uczniem, który zapomniał donieść na czas pracę domową albo zorientował się, że ostatni test nie poszedł mu tak dobrze, jak sądził. Takie sprawy były na porządku dziennym i nie stanowiły żadnego problemu, więc Vector mogłaby po prostu poprosić delikwenta, by zgłosił się do niej w innym terminie, i wrócić do listu od Julesa. Tylko że Logan nie chodził jeszcze na numerologię — za to w ostatnim czasie lubił pakować się w kłopoty. Instynkt pedagoga rozdzwonił się w Lizie na alarm.

Kobieta uczyniła zapraszający gest, pospiesznie chowając korespondencję i nóż do szuflady.

— Usiądź — poprosiła. — O co chodzi?

Cartwright posłusznie zajął miejsce w fotelu naprzeciw niej. Wygodne usadowienie się na miękkim siedzisku zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę i Liza zaczęła się niecierpliwić. Przysunęła do siebie filiżankę i upiła łyk herbaty, by się czymś zająć, ale myślami mimowolnie wróciła do zamkniętej w szufladzie koperty. Chłopiec jednak zdecydował się przemówić:

— No bo... — urwał i spojrzał na nią uważnie. — Właściwie to chodzi o Garetha.

Zaskoczona nauczycielka uniosła brwi.

— Co z nim? — zapytała.

— Nie chciałbym, żeby przeze mnie miał kłopoty — zaznaczył Logan. — Czy mogę pani zaufać?

— Och... oczywiście, ale... — Vector czuła się zupełnie zbita z tropu. — To znaczy tak, mów dalej.

— I nie powtórzy mu pani, że to ja? Ja... — Gryfon zawahał się lekko. — Ja nie skarżę, żeby nie było, nie donoszę, jasne? Po prostu sam już nie wiem, co mam robić, a ten głąb... to znaczy Gareth, w ogóle mnie nie słucha...

Heloiza zachęciła go łagodnym skinieniem głowy. Chłopiec milczał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się nad doborem słów, aż w końcu wypalił:

— No bo on chce uciekać.

— Co takiego? — wykrzyknęła zdumiona Liza.

— Uciekać. Stąd. Po prostu... — Logan wyglądał na bardzo nieszczęśliwego i skulił się w swoim fotelu, jakby chciał zniknąć.

Vector odetchnęła głęboko, żeby się uspokoić i zebrać myśli.

— Opowiedz mi wszystko od początku — nakazała stanowczo. — Nie musisz obawiać się konsekwencji — dodała łagodniej. — No mów.

— On się boi, pani profesor. Nie chciał tutaj przyjeżdżać, ale rodzice mu kazali. On... my szukaliśmy tego Pokoju Życzeń, bo w zeszłym roku tamtędy można się było wydostać, kiedy zaczęła się bitwa. Gareth mówił, że tam wisiał taki wielki obraz i przez niego wszyscy przechodzili do jakiegoś domu, gdzieś w Hogsmeade, a potem stamtąd kominkiem wracali do domów. Teraz chciał zrobić podobnie, tylko zażyczyć sobie, żeby Pokój przeniósł go do mieszkania jego brata. Był załamany, kiedy pani powiedziała, że Pokój został zniszczony! Szukaliśmy innych kominków, ale wszystkie są zablokowane, no to Gareth wymyślił, że wymknie się pieszo do Hogsmeade z trzeciorocznymi i spróbuje stamtąd. Ale potem pan profesor Gustaw zorganizował te zajęcia... To znaczy one są bardzo fajne i w ogóle... ale Gareth na samą myśl o boginie robi się chory. I już nie chce czekać na wyjście do Hogsmeade, więc postanowił, że pójdzie do Zakazanego Lasu... i pożyczy sobie testrala... jak Harry Potter... — Logan mówił tym ciszej, im większa zgroza odmalowywała się na twarzy nauczycielki. Ostatnie słowa prawie wyszeptał.

— Kiedy? — wykrztusiła Liza. Miała gorącą nadzieję, że Cartwright nie czekał do ostatniej chwili, by do niej przyjść.

— Dziś w nocy — odparł chłopiec nieszczęśliwym głosem. — W dodatku namawia mnie i Finna, żebyśmy polecieli z nim... Ja to wcale nie chcę uciekać! Pomagałem mu, bo tak bardzo się bał, a teraz jak się zabije to będzie na mnie! On to nawet na miotle nie umie utrzymać się prosto, a co dopiero na testralu! Przecież ich nawet nie widać... To znaczy on je widzi... — westchnął, a potem spojrzał na Lizę i zapytał: — Powstrzyma go pani?

— Oczywiście — powiedziała Vector opanowanym głosem, mimo że w środku cała się trzęsła. — Dobrze, że mi o tym powiedziałeś.

Logan uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

— A czy mogłaby pani...? — urwał niezdecydowany.

— Tak? — zachęciła go kobieta.

— No wie pani, porozmawiać z nim, a nie tylko wlepić szlaban? — wyrzucił z siebie prędko. W jego wzroku Liza dostrzegła coś dziwnego. — On budzi się z krzykiem — dodał cicho. — I płacze w nocy... Może pani by mu pomogła...

„Jak?" — pomyślała Vector z przerażeniem. Jak miała zareagować? Co mogła powiedzieć dziecku, które borykało się z tym, z czym ona sama nie do końca potrafiła się uporać? Bardzo chętnie zrobiłaby wszystko, co trzeba, gdyby tylko ktoś poradził jej co...

Logan wciąż czekał na odpowiedź, więc Liza wzięła się w garść i skinęła głową, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

— Załatwię to — obiecała poważnie. — O nic się nie martw.

— Proszę mu tylko nie mówić, że to ja...

— Nie masz się czego wstydzić, ale dobrze, nic mu nie powiem — zgodziła się.

Chłopiec wyglądał, jakby pozbył się wielkiego ciężaru. Liza czuła się jak oszustka.

— On nie rozumie, że jest już po wszystkim — oznajmił Cartwright z pełną przekonania nastoletnią naiwnością. — Że teraz wszystko musi być dobrze.

Spojrzał na nią pogodnie, szukając na jej twarzy potwierdzenia. Kobieta ponownie skinęła głową.

— Masz rację — powiedziała.

xxx

— _**C**__zy potrafisz wyjaśnić mi, dlaczego Lucjusz Malfoy nie może zabrać syna ze szkoły w piątkowy wieczór, Sinistra?_

_Auriga drgnęła gwałtownie, spłoszona nagłym wejściem Severusa do jej gabinetu._

— _Pewnie dlatego, że w piątek Draco Malfoy ma szlaban — odpowiedziała ostrożnie, gdyż spokój, z którym mężczyzna zadał pytanie, był bardzo pozorny. — I naprawdę wolałabym, żebyś pukał, zanim wejdziesz. Ja tu pracuję — dodała, opanowując się szybko. Jednocześnie dyskretnie przesunęła uczniowskie wypracowania, by zakryć powieść, którą właśnie czytała._

_Nawet jeśli Snape zdołał dostrzec róg kolorowej okładki, nic nie powiedział. Właściwie całkiem zlekceważył tę ostatnią uwagę._

— _Właśnie — syknął. — Malfoy ma szlaban z tobą._

_Sinistra uśmiechnęła się ironicznie._

— _Każdy nauczyciel ma prawo karać ucznia szlabanem, kiedy tylko uzna to za konieczne — odrzekła protekcjonalnie. — Kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś o tym pamiętać, Sev._

_Mężczyzna pochylił się, wspierając dłońmi o blat biurka._

— _Wytłumacz mi, proszę, czym młody Malfoy zasłużył sobie na takie... _względy_ z twojej strony?_

_Wszystkim uczniom — i nauczycielom również — wiadome było, że zarobienie szlabanu u pewnych profesorów to wyższa szkoła jazdy. Auriga należała do tej właśnie grupy — wolała ograniczać się do odejmowania punktów, a szlabany dawała tylko wtedy, gdy ktoś szczególnie dał jej w kość. Snape zwykł wyśmiewać się, że Sinistra jest za łagodna — do chwili, kiedy odkrył, ile czasu wolnego dzięki temu zyskiwała. _

_Auriga westchnęła ciężko._

— _Nie uważał. Usiądź, Sev — poprosiła._

_Zignorował to zaproszenie._

— _Doprawdy? — Jad aż skapywał z jego słów. — I to mam powiedzieć jego ojcu, kiedy znów zażąda wyjaśnień? Że jego syn _nie uważał_ na astronomii?_

— _Rozumiem, że uważasz mój przedmiot za mało istotny, ale przed rodzicami moich uczniów mógłbyś chociaż udawać, że jest inaczej — odparła chłodno. — I tak, sądzę, że to będzie najlepsze wyjście. Doskonale wiem, że akurat w spławianiu Lucjusza Malfoya masz wprawę..._

— _Nie po raz kolejny, kiedy Lucjusz wydał fortunę na bilety na mecz Jastrzębi, na który teraz będzie chyba musiał zabrać żonę. _

— _Doprawdy nieszczęście większe niż każde inne — prychnęła._

— _Nie możesz przesunąć szlabanu?_

— _Nie. I na litość, nie stój tak nade mną, usiądź!_

— _Mówię poważnie, Sinistra — powiedział Snape, niechętnie zajmując fotel naprzeciwko niej. — Przesuń szlaban. Proszę. _

— _Nie. Przykro mi, ale w tym wypadku nie zmienię zdania — powiedziała, a potem zawahała się i spytała: — Naprawdę sądzisz, że młody Malfoy sobie na to zasłużył? Na to, żebyś po raz kolejny starał się wybronić go z kłopotów, Sev?_

_Udało jej się nieco zbić go tym z tropu. _

— _Wiesz — dodała, nim zdołała się ugryźć w język — zawsze uważałam, że to całkiem urocze._

_Severus spojrzał na nią z nieskrywanym zdumieniem._

— _O czym ty mówisz, do diabła?_

— _O tym, że doskonale wiesz, że Ślizgoni w żaden sposób nie są lepsi czy gorsi od pozostałych uczniów, ale faworyzujesz ich tylko dlatego, że nikt inny tego nie robi. Każdy nauczyciel mniej lub bardziej sympatyzuje ze swoim domem, ale ty jesteś tutaj jedynym dorosłym Ślizgonem i dlatego tak jakby starasz się wyrównać ich szanse... To miłe, Sev. Oczywiście zupełnie niepedagogiczne i nieprofesjonalne, bo powinniśmy pozostawać obiektywni w stosunku do wszystkich uczniów, ale miłe._

— _Bzdury, Sinistra — skwitował Snape ze złością, na co Auriga tylko wzruszyła ramionami. — Powiedz przynajmniej — dodał zniechęcony — jaki jest prawdziwy powód. Bo w to, że poświęcisz wolny wieczór tylko dlatego, że ktoś nie uważał na twoich zajęciach , nie uwierzę._

_Kobieta zerknęła na niego, nagle dziwnie niepewna. Właściwie wolałaby nic nie mówić i załatwić sprawę sama. Nie chciała denerwować Severusa, który i tak już przez obecną sytuację chodził podminowany — to znaczy bardziej niż zwykle. Wiedziała, że mężczyzna próbował rozmawiać z chłopakiem, ale jego słowa __uderzały o jego przerośnięte dwunastoletnie ego jak groch o ścianę._

— _Więc? — ponaglił ją._

_Cóż, był opiekunem domu i powinien wiedzieć. Zresztą i tak nie potrafiłaby go okłamać. _

— _Kazałam im pracować w mieszanych parach — nie najlepszy pomysł, przyznaję — i Malfoyowi przypadła Puchonka, Jemma Lawrence. Nie wiem, o co poszło, ale skończyło się na tym, że nazwał ją... — urwała._

— _Szlamą? — syknął Snape przez zęby, mrużąc groźnie oczy._

— _Powiedział, że nie będzie słuchał rozkazów brudnej szlamy i lepiej nich uważa, teraz, kiedy Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta... Dziewczynka była przerażona, Severusie! Podeszłam do nich i zapytałam, o co chodzi, ale nie chciała nic powiedzieć, a on tylko uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie... Resztę lekcji przegadał z Crabbem i Goylem, chociaż kilka razy ich uciszałam. Właściwie oni tylko potakiwali, więc dostali karne eseje do napisania. To nie jedyne takie groźby, musiałeś słyszeć jego przechwałki..._

_Widząc ponurą, zmęczoną minę Snape'a, poczuła się źle. _

— _No powiedz, co miałam zrobić? — spytała bezradnie._

xxx

**W** ciasnym gabinecie inspektora jak zawsze panował kompletny nieporządek. Auriga, zachęcona przez Fenimore'a, przełożyła leżący na krześle stos papierów na biurko i usiadła sztywno, nerwowo wygładzając spódnicę. Zastanawiała się, co mogłaby powiedzieć. W ostatnich dniach pochłaniała ją praca i udawało jej się odpychać od siebie myśli o tym spotkaniu i innych równie nieprzyjemnych rzeczach, więc dopiero teraz próbowała jakoś uporządkować sobie to, co wiedziała o Mulciberze.

Nie było tego wiele. Właściwie wszystkie dane, jakie posiadała, opierały się jedynie na przypadkowo wypowiadanych uwagach, nierzadko ostrzeżeniach. Severus zawsze uparcie trzymał ją z daleka od wszystkich spraw związanych z jego szpiegowaniem i ucinał niemal każdą rozmowę na ten temat. Czasem rzucał jakąś konkretną informacją, po to tylko, żeby uniknąć kolejnych pytań i awantury o to, że traktuje ją jak dziecko...

Auriga słuchała go uważnie — z pewnością o wiele uważniej, niż on sam podejrzewał. Potrafiła także całkiem nieźle wyczytywać między wierszami to, co Severus starał się przemilczeć. Znała go przecież tak dobrze... A raczej: myślała, że zna.

Ale to nie był dobry temat do rozmyślań, szczególnie tutaj i teraz. Sinistra skupiła się na inspektorze, który pospiesznie parafował jakieś papiery. Uśmiechnęła się do Willa Boyda, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju i postawił przed nią filiżankę z herbatą, zerkając z pewną niecierpliwością na swojego przełożonego. Był blady i chyba nieco zmęczony, najwyraźniej nie doszedł jeszcze do siebie po ostatnim wypadku. Auriga jednak nie miała okazji zapytać go o samopoczucie, bo Fenimore wyprostował się i z odrazą odsunął od siebie pergaminy.

— Dziękuję, Boyd — powiedział. — Możesz zostawić nas samych. I przy okazji zabierz ode mnie tę makulaturę... Cholerna biurokracja!

— Ale...

— Żadnych ale, jazda stąd.

Niezadowolony auror opuścił pomieszczenie, a Fenimore zwrócił się do Aurigi:

— Strasznie chce go dorwać — powiedział ze znużeniem. — Ta nadgorliwość go wykończy... Powinien wziąć wolne i zadbać o zdrowie, ale uparł się wrócić do pracy. A ja nie mogę mu zabronić, bo teraz każdy człowiek jest nam potrzebny. Musi pani wiedzieć, Aurigo, że bardzo źle nam się wiedzie. Najpierw zwiał nam Jancor, a teraz cała ta afera z Mulciberem... W Azkabanie siedzą same płotki, podczas gdy najgroźniejsi przestępcy wciąż wymykają się nam z rąk. Avery, Rowle... Nie mówiąc o Rabastanie Lestrange'u, o którym po bitwie słuch zaginął. Ten bydlak zawsze potrafił doskonale zacierać ślady i swego czasu mieliśmy ogromne trudności, by cokolwiek mu udowodnić, ale teraz przeszedł samego siebie. Po prostu przepadł jak kamień w wodę! W dodatku Skeeter ciągle węszy, kombinując, jak by tu nam dokopać. Sam Shacklebolt interweniował w sprawie Mulcibera i tylko dlatego się o tym nie rozpisała... Ja rozumiem wolną prasę, ale tej kobiecie najwyraźniej zupełnie nie przeszkadza fakt, że swoimi artykułami może wywołać panikę wśród ludzi... — Fenimore westchnął ciężko. — Ale przejdźmy do rzeczy, nie chciałbym pani trzymać tu dłużej niż to konieczne. Mulciber... to naprawdę niebezpieczny człowiek, pani Aurigo. Przyznam, że go nie doceniłem. — Mężczyzna urwał i zamyślił się. Sinistra czekała cierpliwie.

— Nie będę się wdawał w szczegóły, ale muszę pani powiedzieć, że do tej pory zamordował trzy osoby — oznajmił po chwili. — Najpierw jednego ze strażników w Azkabanie. — Przy tych słowach skrzywił się lekko. — Szkoda faceta, znałem go, porządny gość... — westchnął, a potem kontynuował już swym zwyczajnym, rzeczowym tonem: — Druga ofiara to śmierciożerca o nazwisku Travers. Oberwał Avadą z własnej różdżki w swoim mieszkaniu w Sheffield.

Auriga uniosła pytająco brwi.

— Przypuszczam, że pomógł mu w ucieczce — wyjaśnił Fenimore, z namysłem gładząc wąsy. — Mulciber sam nie zdołałby się wydostać, musiał mieć pomoc z zewnątrz...

— Więc dlaczego go zabił? — Sinistra wciąż nie rozumiała. — Posprzeczali się o coś?

— To całkiem możliwe — odpowiedział inspektor. — Albo zwyczajnie uznał, że już go nie potrzebuje i lepiej będzie go usunąć. Mulciber to zbir i psychopata! Nie ma co się spodziewać po kimś takim _wdzięczności_ ani tym bardziej czegoś w rodzaju _moralności. _Zdaje się, że odkąd stracił nadzieję na uniknięcie odpowiedzialności, postawił wszystko na jedną kartę. Chce uciec i ukryć się, i nie dba o to, ilu ludzi będzie musiał zabić. To desperat, ale może dzięki temu szybko go dorwiemy. A pani może dodatkowo nam pomóc. — Fenimore uśmiechnął się krzepiąco, a Auriga skinęła głową, usiłując odwzajemnić uśmiech.

— Mówił pan... — zawahała się — o trzech osobach. — Wcale nie miała pewności, czy chce wiedzieć kto był ostatnią ofiarą.

— Trzecia to młody mugol, który znalazł się w nieodpowiednim miejscu i nieodpowiednim czasie — powiedział inspektor spokojnie. — Mulciber próbował upozorować samobójstwo i wrzucił jego zwłoki do rzeki... Właściwie nie jestem pewien, czy po prostu nie rzucił na chłopaka _Imperio_ i nie kazał mu skoczyć... Tak czy inaczej mugolska policja przedwczoraj wyłowiła ciało. Mieliśmy szczęście, że w ogóle się o tym dowiedzieliśmy... Och, proszę wybaczyć — zreflektował się Fenimore, widząc, że jego rozmówczyni zbladła.

— W porządku — mruknęła Auriga słabo, zaplatając dłoń na filiżance. — Zdaje się, że on specjalizuje się w Imperiusach, powinniście na to uważać.

Inspektor skinął głową na znak, że o tym wie.

— Ma pani jeszcze jakieś informacje na jego temat? Nie mamy pojęcia, gdzie może się ukrywać ani co zamierza...

x

**P**o ostatniej popołudniowej lekcji Liza zebrała się w sobie — co w jej przypadku polegało na tym, że chodząc w kółko po swoim gabinecie wypaliła jeden po drugim prawie pół paczki papierosów — a potem ruszyła do Wieży Gryffindoru.

— Coś się stało? — zainteresowała się Gruba Dama, kiedy Liza podała jej hasło. — Pewnie znowu któryś coś zmalował, co? — dodała z życzliwym zrozumieniem, wyskakując ze swoich ram.

Vector odpowiedziała coś wymijająco i weszła do pokoju wspólnego. Uczniów nieco zaskoczył jej widok, zwyczajny gwar zamarł na chwilę, rozmowy umilkły, urwane w pół słowa, a wszyscy przerwali swoje dotychczasowe zajęcia. Niektórzy zdawali się być nieco wystraszeni i pospiesznie usiłowali schować coś do kieszeni albo wepchnąć do torby, ale Liza nie miała czasu ani cierpliwości, żeby zajmować się teraz wyłapywaniem niedozwolonych gadżetów czy słodyczy, bez wątpienia produkcji braci Weasleyów.

— Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie — uspokoiła ich, po czym odprowadzana ciekawskimi spojrzeniami skierowała się na schody prowadzące do dormitoriów chłopców.

Szybko odnalazła sypialnię drugiego roku, zapukała do drzwi, a potem, nie czekając na zaproszenie, weszła do środka. W pokoju panował bałagan charakterystyczny dla miejsc zamieszkiwanych przez grupkę nastolatków. Z otwartej na oścież szafy wysypywały się ubrania, w kącie leżał zmięty strój do quidditcha i miotła, a na niepościelonych łóżkach walały się książki i papiery. Na podłodze pośród sterty najróżniejszych przedmiotów siedział Gareth Hartley. W dłoni trzymał plecak, do którego usiłował właśnie wepchnąć zwiniętą w kulkę czarodziejską szatę. Pozostali dwaj lokatorzy siedzieli na swoich łóżkach, udając nagle bardzo zajętych wygładzaniem pościeli.

— Dzień dobry — powiedziała Vector spokojnie, nie zwracając uwagi na ich zachowanie. — Panie Abney, panie Cartwright, chciałabym porozmawiać z waszym kolegą. Proszę zostawić nas samych.

Chłopcy rzucili wystraszone spojrzenia na struchlałego z przerażenia Hartleya, a potem znów popatrzyli na nauczycielkę.

— Nie słyszeliście, co powiedziałam? — fuknęła Liza. — Zmiatajcie stąd, raz-dwa. — Klasnęła w dłonie, a obaj Gryfoni niechętnie opuścili pokój. Vector zamknęła za nimi drzwi i odwróciła się do Garetha, który wciąż siedział na podłodze, bojąc się choćby drgnąć.

Przez chwilę przyglądała mu się z namysłem, aż wreszcie z cichym westchnieniem usiadła obok niego.

— Masz może ochotę na filiżankę herbaty? — zapytała.

Chłopiec wytrzeszczył na nią oczy.

— Tak, myślę, że to dobrze zrobi nam obojgu — stwierdziła, wyciągając różdżkę. Machnęła nią, przywołując z kuchni dzbanek i dwie malowane filiżanki. Uśmiechnęła się do zaskoczonego Garetha i zajęła się rozlewaniem napoju.

— Proszę — powiedziała, podając mu herbatę. Sama upiła łyk ze swojej filiżanki. — Napisałam do twojego ojca i poprosiłam go o spotkanie — podjęła po chwili. — Zjawi się tutaj jutro po obiedzie, więc byłoby dobrze, gdybyś do tego czasu zechciał pozostać w zamku. Później zdecydujemy, co dalej.

— To znaczy... wylatuję? — wyjąkał przerażony chłopiec.

— Ach, nie! — zaprzeczyła szybko Liza. — Przecież nie zrobiłeś nic złego... No nie licząc włóczenia się po zamku o nieodpowiednich porach, ale za to już cię ukaraliśmy, prawda? Rzecz w tym, że nie możemy pozwolić, byś się męczył w Hogwarcie, skoro nie czujesz się tu dobrze — stwierdziła, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie. — To najzupełniej zrozumiałe, że po tym, co się tu działo, ciężko jest wrócić do normalności. Możesz mi wierzyć, że wszyscy mamy z tym problemy, w mniejszym bądź większym stopniu. Nikomu nie jest łatwo, Gareth. To żaden wstyd, że sobie z tym nie radzisz. Nie jest to też powód, by od razu uciekać, w dodatku w tak absurdalny sposób... Ale mniejsza o to. Nie podlega dyskusji, że musisz kontynuować naukę. Jest wiele szkół dla czarodziejów w Europie, a w każdej z pewnością przyjmą cię z otwartymi ramionami. Wielu twoich kolegów już w wakacje zdecydowało się do nich przenieść. Jutro razem z twoim tatą porozmawiamy o dostępnych możliwościach i zajmiemy się formalnościami...

Nie przerywając mówienia, Liza sięgnęła po dzbanek i dolała chłopcu herbaty. Filiżanka tego naparu była dobra na wszystko, każdy to wiedział. Nawet Dumbledore, gdy zapraszał do swojego gabinetu kogoś, kto miał problem, w pierwszej kolejności go nim częstował, a dopiero później patrzył na onieśmielonego delikwenta tymi swoimi przenikliwymi oczami, zupełnie jakby czytał mu w duszy, i rzucał jakieś z pozoru błahe, ale zdumiewająco trafne zdanie, które dawało mu do myślenia. Liza szczerze nie znosiła takich rozmów, podczas których czuła się zupełnie bezbronna i odsłonięta, mimo że starannie pilnowała się, by nie zdradzać swoich uczuć i emocji. Mimo to zawsze wychodziła z dyrektorskiego gabinetu pełna podziwu dla Albusa i jego sztuki dyskretnej manipulacji.

Miała świadomość, że podczas tej rozmowy bardzo przydałoby się jej trochę jego uroku i autorytetu. Niestety, musiała jej wystarczyć własna intuicja, podpowiadająca, co należy zrobić. Herbata na szczęście była dobrem ogólnodostępnym.

Vector mówiła jeszcze długo, tłumacząc, pocieszając i karcąc łagodnie. Potem zaczął także mówić Gareth. Początkowo nieśmiało, chaotycznie i nerwowo wyrzucał z siebie wszystkie swoje obawy i niepokoje, opowiadał o koszmarach, bólu i strachu. Wreszcie rozpłakał się, bezradnie jak dziecko. Jej też chciało się płakać, ale z nich dwojga to ona była dorosła, więc musiała się powstrzymać.

Rozmawiali, aż resztki herbaty w ich filiżankach całkiem ostygły, w końcu jednak udało im się dojść do porozumienia. Wbrew pozorom sama myśl o opuszczeniu Hogwartu budziła w chłopcu jeszcze większe przerażenie niż perspektywa pozostania w nim. Vector doskonale go rozumiała.

Kiedy Hartley zupełnie się uspokoił, Liza wysłała go na kolację, na którą już i tak był spóźniony. Sama, wykończona, ale całkiem zadowolona, usiadła na jego łóżku i przywołała swoją skrzatkę.

— Posprzątaj to, proszę, Skierko — powiedziała. — I rozpakuj jego rzeczy, dobrze?

Stworzenie skinęło głową i chciało odejść, by natychmiast wykonać polecenie, ale Liza zatrzymała je skinieniem dłoni.

— Jeśli mogę prosić cię o coś jeszcze...

— Co takiego, psze pani?

— Miej na niego oko, dobrze? Spodziewam się, że po kolacji wróci prosto tutaj i nie będzie wychodził już nigdzie tego wieczoru, ale wolałabym się upewnić, że nic nie strzeli mu do głowy. Daj mi znać, jeśli tylko zauważysz, że usiłuje zrobić coś głupiego. To bardzo ważne.

— Ta jest, psze pani!

Skrzatka zasalutowała, prężąc się na baczność, i zabrała się do sprzątania.

Liza zgarbiła się i oparła łokcie na kolanach, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. To było stanowczo za dużo jak na nią... „A co ma powiedzieć ten dwunastolatek?" — pomyślała cierpko.

— Kolacja zaraz się skończy, psze pani — usłyszała nagle i uniosła głowę, by napotkać zatroskane spojrzenie Skierki, która skończywszy pracę, stała tacą z filiżankami w ręku, gotowa, by wrócić do kuchni. Vector natychmiast wstała, przywołując na twarz spokojny uśmiech.

— Tak, wiem. Nie jestem głodna.

Przygładziła włosy, przeglądając się we wmontowanym w drzwi szafy lustrze.

— Trzeba coś jeść, psze pani. Każę podać kolację do pani komnat — oznajmiła skrzatka stanowczo.

Liza zaśmiała się krótko.

— Niech będzie, ale nie prędzej niż za godzinę. Mam jeszcze jedną sprawę do załatwienia.

x

**H**eloiza odnalazła Gustawa na krużganku okalającym wewnętrzny dziedziniec, gdzie siedział na ławce w cieniu arkad i w najlepsze kreślił rysunek w opartym na kolanach szkicowniku. Zieleziński usłyszał jej kroki — zdecydowany stukot obcasów na kamieniu — a potem poczuł zapach tytoniu, ale pochłonięty pracą nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Dopiero, kiedy Liza stanęła obok niego, rzucając cień na kartkę, drgnął zaskoczony i odwrócił się.

— Dzień dobry, pani profesor — powiedział z uśmiechem, mając nadzieję, że przypadkiem nie maznął się ołówkiem po twarzy.

Kobieta oszczędnie skinęła głową w ramach powitania.

— Można? — spytała, wskazując na ławkę, na której siedział.

— Pewnie. — Gustaw zamknął szkicownik, jednym ruchem zgarnął na bok rozwalone papiery, przygniecione pudełkiem ołówków i przesunął się, robiąc jej miejsce. Liza usiadła i bez pośpiechu zaciągnęła się papierosem, a on czekał, aż wyjawi mu powód swego niecodziennego zachowania. W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia widywali się dość często, ale od czasu pierwszych zajęć nie zamienili ze sobą więcej niż kilka słów. Czarownica nie szukała jego towarzystwa, a Zieleziński, pomny tego, co powiedział mu Filius, starał się nie wchodzić jej w drogę. Tym bardziej ciekawiło go, co skłoniło Vector do przyjścia tutaj. Pewnie chodziło o uczniów...

Heloiza milczała, więc Gustaw poczuł się w obowiązku sam zagaić konwersację.

— Nie zjawiła się pani na kolacji — zauważył.

— Byłam zajęta — odparła krótko, a potem nagle zapytała: — Myśli pan, że to, co robimy, w czymkolwiek pomaga?

Zieleziński w duchu pogratulował sobie domyślności.

— Owszem — zapewnił. — Na moich lekcjach widzę dużą poprawę.

— Profesor Powell twierdzi, że żadnej nie zauważyła... — westchnęła Heloiza. — Och, proszę nie patrzeć na mnie z takim zdziwieniem! Potrafię panować nad niechęcią do niej na tyle, by móc spokojnie porozmawiać.

Gustaw nie był pewien, czy nie mówiła tego poważnie, więc na wszelki wypadek kaszlnięciem przytłumił śmiech.

— Tak więc twierdzi, że nie — kontynuowała Liza — ale... sądzę, że po prostu nie chce przyznać panu racji. — Zgasiła niedopałek papierosa i zaklęciem sprawiła, że zniknął, a potem spojrzała na Gustawa przenikliwie. — Co pan zamierza dalej? — zapytała. — Auriga powiedziała mi, że chciał pan z nią o tym pomówić, ale ona ma teraz inne sprawy na głowie, a pan równie dobrze może porozmawiać ze mną.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na nią z zaskoczeniem. Zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się takiego żądania — bo prośbą nijak nie mógł tego nazwać. Szczerze mówiąc, wolałby jednak podzielić się swymi planami z Aurigą — było w niej i sposobie, w jaki słuchała, coś takiego, że człowiek chciał mówić. Mimo że Gustaw nie znał jej zbyt dobrze, czuł, że może jej ufać i polegać na jej zdaniu...

Liza wciąż patrzyła na niego wyczekująco.

— Niech pan da spokój — poprosiła w końcu z rozdrażnieniem. — Czy ja nie mogę panu pomóc?

No cóż... Gustaw zastanowił się szybko, obracając w palcach ołówek.

— Właściwie — westchnął w końcu — mam pewien pomysł. Nawet nie próbuję przekonywać do niego panny Powell, bo z pewnością by się nie zgodziła, ale myślę, że to mogłoby ładnie zamknąć nasz mały projekt i przy okazji przypomnieć pewne rzeczy także innym. Jednak... — Spojrzał na Vector z wahaniem.

— Niczego nie zdziała pan bez magii — przypomniała mu Liza dobitnie, lecz bez zbędnej złośliwości.

— Dokładnie. — Gustaw uśmiechnął się krzywo, a potem zapytał: — Czy ma pani już jakieś plany na piątkowy wieczór?

xxx

— _**T**__ak myślałam, że cię tutaj znajdę — powiedziała Auriga, ostrożnie zamykając za sobą drzwi i rzucając __na nie zaklęcie wyciszające._

_Zakłopotana Liza opuściła różdżkę, którą odruchowo wycelowała w przyjaciółkę. Jej szata była rozwiana, a włosy powymykały się z upięcia i lepiły do zarumienionej z wysiłku twarzy. _

— _Nie skradaj się tak — fuknęła, nerwowo poprawiając strój. _

— _Przepraszam — powiedziała ugodowo Sinistra. Usiadła na jednej z odsuniętych pod ścianę ławek, a jej wzrok padł na stojącą pośrodku sali sfatygowaną kukłę. _

— _Tak tylko sobie ćwiczyłam — mruknęła Vector. — Coś się stało?_

_Auriga pokręciła głową._

— _Zwykle siedziałyśmy tutaj w trójkę — zauważyła cicho, uśmiechając się z przymusem._

— _Nie musisz mi przypominać — westchnęła Liza gorzko. Usiadła obok niej i zaczęła poprawiać kok _

— _To pomaga? — Sinistra wskazała brodą na kukłę. _

_Liza nie spieszyła się z odpowiedzią._

— _Wyobrażam sobie, że to któreś z Carrowów — wyznała w końcu niechętnie. — Nie mogę nic zrobić, więc wyżywam się na manekinie... Nie, do cholery, to wcale nie pomaga! Cały czas się zastanawiam, kiedy w końcu zrobią coś, na co nie będziemy mogli przymykać oczu._

— _Nie przymykamy oczu — zaoponowała Sinistra bez przekonania. — My naprawdę nie możemy nic zrobić..._

— _Na Merlina, Aurigo, oni katują nam uczniów, a my udajemy, że to nic, że wszystko jest w porządku! A jeśli wreszcie kogoś zabiją? _

— _Nie mogą. Są głupi, ale nie aż tak. Przecież Czarny Pan nie pozwoliłby im na przelewanie czystej krwi bez potrzeby..._

_Liza uspokoiła się nieco._

— _Może masz rację — przyznała. — Ale jeśli widziałabyś, jak któreś z nich rzuca Crucatiusa... — rozgorączkowała się znowu. — Jeżeli by to zrobili przy tobie... Potrafiłabyś nie zareagować?_

_Kobieta zastanawiała się chwilę, nim odpowiedziała, ale jej słowa były nadspodziewanie szczere:_

— _Nie wiem. Może... Nie to chciałaś usłyszeć, Lizzie — dodała cicho. — Przykro mi, ale sama już nie wiem, czy potrafiłabym im się sprzeciwić..._

— _Ja też nie wiem — powiedziała nieoczekiwanie Vector. _

_Po raz pierwszy, odkąd Auriga ją poznała, Heloiza brzmiała, jakby miała ochotę zwyczajnie się rozpłakać. Gardło ścisnęło jej nieprzyjemne uczucie strachu. Skoro nawet Liza — Gryfonka z krwi i kości, zawsze zdecydowana i potrafiąca zachować zimną krew w każdej sytuacji — przestawała sobie z tym wszystkim radzić, jak ktokolwiek jeszcze mógł?_

_Vector zsunęła się z ławki i wściekle machnęła różdżką, posyłając w stronę kukły zaklęcie za zaklęciem. Manekin musiał być obłożony jakimiś czarami ochronnymi, bo tylko chwiał się gwałtownie za każdym razem, kiedy uderzały w niego barwne promienie. W końcu jednak jeden z nich strącił mu głowę. Dopiero wtedy Liza opuściła różdżkę i wyprostowała się dumnie, odgarniając z twarzy włosy. Oddychała ciężko._

_Auriga podeszła do niej, wyciągając z kieszeni różdżkę. _

— _Mogę? — zapytała niepewnie. _

_Vector uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem i bez słowa naprawiła kukłę zaklęciem. _

— _Proszę bardzo — powiedziała. — Stawiam kremowe, jeżeli uda ci się ją podpalić._

xxx


	12. 2x8

Dziękuję **Filigrance** za komentarz i **Panterze **za zbetowanie rozdziału.

* * *

><p>— <strong>N<strong>ie wiem nic więcej, przykro mi — powiedziała Auriga. — Więc jeśli to wszystko... — Zaczęła podnosić się z krzesła.

— Oczywiście, nie będę pani dłużej zatrzymywał. Proszę wybaczyć, że nie odprowadzę pani do drzwi. — Fenimore uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, na co po prostu musiała odpowiedzieć tym samym. — Miło było znów panią zobaczyć, ale mam nadzieję, że nie spotkamy się prędko.

— A przynajmniej nie w takich okolicznościach — odparła. — Do widzenia.

Opuściła gabinet, a potem jak najciszej przemknęła przez pokój, żeby nie przeszkadzać pracującym w nim aurorom. Z ulgą wyszła na korytarz i energicznym krokiem ruszyła w kierunku wind. Chciała już wrócić do Hogwartu i zaszyć się w swoich komnatach. Co prawda spotkanie nie przebiegło źle — Fenimore naprawdę starał się, by ich rozmowy jak najmniej przypominały oficjalne przesłuchania — ale cieszyła się, że ma je za sobą.

Nie zdążyła jednak odejść daleko, kiedy dobiegło ją skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi i okrzyk:

— Proszę zaczekać, pani profesor!

Auriga odwróciła się, a Will Boyd podbiegł do niej i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

— Odprowadzę panią kawałek, dobrze?

Zdziwiona czarownica wzruszyła ramionami i skinęła głową na znak, że nie ma nic przeciwko. Przez moment szli w zupełnym milczeniu, a ona zastanawiała się, o co może chodzić. Czegoś od niej chciał, tego była pewna. Boyd wyglądał na dziwnie zakłopotanego i zdenerwowanego. Otwierał i zamykał usta, jakby miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale rezygnował w ostatniej chwili.

— Jak się pan czuje? — zagaiła Sinistra, czując się coraz bardziej niezręcznie z powodu jego zachowania.

— W porządku, przepraszam...

— Tamta klątwa wyglądała dość paskudnie.

— Och, o to pani pyta! — Boyd przewrócił oczami. — To nic, w Mungu poskładali mnie w pięć minut... — urwał na moment, by zaraz podjąć w zupełnie innym tonie: — Pani profesor, zawsze miałem panią za inteligentną i sympatyczną kobietę — oświadczył. — Inspektor Fenimore bardzo panią lubi i uważa za godną zaufania, a on zna się na ludziach. Z tego, co wiem, nie wyjaśnił nikomu, skąd pani czerpie informacje, które nam przekazuje... zresztą pani udział we wszystkich śledztwach jest jedną z największych tajemnic naszego biura... Tak więc sama pani widzi, że jeśli chodzi o dyskrecję, można na nas liczyć. Nie musi się pani obawiać, że cokolwiek, co pani powiedziała, zostanie w jakikolwiek sposób wykorzystane przeciwko pani. Czy to wszystko jest dla pani zrozumiałe? — Boyd zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Aurigę poważnie.

— Owszem. Wszystko prócz tego, do czego pan zmierza — odparła kobieta ostrożnie, również przystając.

Auror odetchnął głęboko.

— Do Lucjusza Malfoya. Jeśli wie pani cokolwiek na temat tego człowieka...

— Nic nie wiem. Rozmawiałam już o tym z inspektorem — przerwała mu zaskoczona Sinistra, siląc się na obojętny ton. Ruszyła przed siebie korytarzem, nieświadomie przyspieszając kroku.

— No właśnie! — wykrzyknął Boyd. — Zdenerwowała się pani i już chce uciekać.

— Zdaje się panu.

— Jeśli on pani groził...

— Niechby tylko spróbował! — Auriga spróbowała się uśmiechnąć.

— Musi istnieć coś, za co możemy go przymknąć! Przecież to śmieszne! Wszyscy wiedzą, że był jednym z najzagorzalszych popleczników Sama-Pani-Wie-Kogo, a nikt nie ma odwagi posłać go do Azkabanu. Przekupił nie tylko świadków, ale i sędziów, a nie jestem pewien, czy nawet nie kilku aurorów. Nie wiem, jaka jest stawka, którą proponuje za milczenie, ale z pewnością nie wystarczająca, żeby pozwolić, by wszystkie zbrodnie uszły mu na sucho!

Sinistra spojrzała na mężczyznę spokojnie, ale kiedy się odezwała, jej ton mógłby zamrozić Saharę.

— Nigdy w życiu nie wzięłam ani knuta od Lucjusza Malfoya.

Boyd zmieszał się.

— Nie chciałem tego sugerować... Najmocniej przepraszam...

— Rozumiem pańskie uczucia — przerwała mu — i tym bardziej mi przykro, że nie mogę panu pomóc. Nie mam nic do powiedzenia na temat Malfoya, a swoje powody wyjaśniłam inspektorowi Fenimore'owi. Jeśli ma pan jakiekolwiek pytania, proszę kierować je do niego, bo ja ze swej strony także przyrzekałam dyskrecję co do spraw, które omawiamy.

xxx

— _**J**__est wściekły — relacjonował wzburzony Severus. — Żaden z jego ludzi w Ministerstwie nie potrafi niczego się dowiedzieć. Avery zawiódł._

— _Jaki był plan? — zapytał Dumbledore._

— _Ten cały Bode miał tam wejść i... Auć!_

— _Przepraszam, Severusie — powiedziała Auriga, przytrzymując go za ramię. Ponownie zbliżyła nasączony eliksirem ręcznik do rozległego rozcięcia i udała, że nie dostrzega napiętych jak struny mięśni przyjaciela ani zbielałych palców, które mocno zaciskał na oparciu kanapy, żeby nie krzyczeć z bólu. — To nie wygląda najlepiej... — zaczęła, ale mężczyzna lekceważąco machnął drugą ręką._

— _Malfoy rzucił na niego Imperiusa, a potem oczywiście zabił, żeby się nie wydało... — ciągnął z niejakim trudem, a Auriga westchnęła cicho. _

_Najchętniej natychmiast posłałaby po Poppy — zawsze czuła się spokojniejsza, gdy to pielęgniarka zajmowała się podobnymi ranami, a nie ona czy sam Severus — ale gdy tylko o tym wspomniała, mężczyzna jak zwykle zaczął upierać się, że nic mu nie jest. O wiele ważniejsze było dla niego złożenie pełnego raportu, zresztą Dumbledore także zdawał się sądzić, że obrażenia, jakich doznał szpieg, nie wymagają natychmiastowej interwencji. Sinistra ufała jego osądowi, dlatego nie nalegała, choć na sam widok zmęczonego i obolałego Severusa krajało jej się serce. Miała wielką ochotę po prostu kazać mu się zamknąć, a potem napoić go kilkunastoma leczniczymi eliksirami, wysłać pod prysznic i do łóżka. Wszelkie narady z Albusem mogły poczekać do czasu, aż odpocznie._

_Zamiast tego przygryzała wargę i milczała, udając, że jej nie ma. Przynajmniej Severus nie wyrzucił jej z pokoju i mogła zająć się jego ranami, a przy okazji czegoś się dowiedzieć. To, że pozwolił jej tu siedzieć i wysłuchiwać tych wszystkich rzeczy, o których nie powinna mieć najmniejszego pojęcia, najlepiej świadczyło o tym, w jak kiepskim był stanie. _

— _...pracował jako Niewymowny jeszcze zanim trafił do Azkabanu — relacjonował dalej rzeczowym tonem Snape — ale nie mam pojęcia ile wie i co zamierza._

— _Postaraj się tego dowiedzieć — poprosił go Albus. _

_Severus w odpowiedzi tylko krótko skinął głową, a Auriga przełknęła cisnącą jej się na usta uwagę i zabrała się za opatrywanie kolejnej z ran. _

xxx

— **M**ożemy porozmawiać, Minnie? — Liza dopadła dyrektorkę w chwili, gdy ta wychodziła ze swego gabinetu, pośpiesznie porządkując trzymane w ramionach papiery.

— Czy to pilne? — spytała McGonagall z roztargnieniem, ruszając korytarzem w stronę schodów. — Za kwadrans mam spotkanie z radą nadzorczą. Chodzi o absolwentów, w sobotę chciałam urządzić spotkanie organizacyjne i już prawie przekonałam Downeya, że przyjęcie Ślizgonów to jednak dobry pomysł.

Vector podbiegła, by zrównać z nią krok.

— Zajmę ci tylko chwilkę, chodzi właśnie o uczniów...

McGonagall zatrzymała się gwałtownie i spojrzała na koleżankę poważnie.

— Chyba nie przejmujesz się tym, co wygaduje Eskarne? — zapytała surowo.

Heloiza zmarszczyła brwi ze zdziwienia, ale Minerwa musiała odczytać to po swojemu, bo powiedziała łagodniejszym tonem:

— Gdybym nie miała pewności, że sobie poradzisz, nie powierzyłabym ci stanowiska opiekunki domu, Lizo. Sądziłam, że po tylu latach zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę i nie potrzebujesz pochwał i poklepywania po plecach w ramach motywacji. — Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie.

— Och, oczywiście, że nie — obruszyła się Vector, zaczynając tracić cierpliwość.

— Zajęcia dodatkowe były świetnym pomysłem — ciągnęła McGonagall. — Jeśli uważasz, że konieczne jest jeszcze coś, to to zrób i tyle. Dziś spróbuję pomówić z radą o wynagrodzeniu za nadgodziny...

— Świetnie, ale rzecz w tym, że...

— …ale teraz przepraszam cię, Lizzie, bo naprawdę muszę już iść. Porozmawiamy innym razem, dobrze?

Odeszła szybko, zostawiając rozzłoszczoną Lizę samą.

x

— **P**ooo-daaaj...! — krzyczał ktoś nad boiskiem do quidditcha. — Ja złapię, ja złapię, ja, ja...

Głuchy łoskot spłoszył ptaki, które przysiadły na trybunach boiska. Także Liza zerwała się na równe nogi.

— Wszystko ok! — uspokoił ją głos, dobiegający tym razem z dołu. W chwilę potem niefortunny ścigający znów wzniósł się w powietrze i odleciał w kierunku obręczy, szczerząc się do kolegów i nauczycielek uspokajająco.

— To będzie katastrofa! — oznajmiła Heloiza, z jękiem opadając na swoje miejsce.

Auriga, która usiadła, by zobaczyć, co się stało, położyła się znowu na ławce, podkładając ręce pod głowę.

— Po prostu mają gorszy dzień — pocieszyła przyjaciółkę.

Wiatr przekartkował leżącą na jej brzuchu książkę, rozwiał włosy Heloizy, a potem odleciał, by zatańczyć z liśćmi, które Filch dopiero co zmiótł w równy stosik na środek dziedzińca.

Liza przez chwilę obserwowała wyczyny Gryfonów, którzy raczej daremnie usiłowali opanować własne miotły pod komendą zrezygnowanej i wściekłej Ginny Weasley, a potem zmęczonym ruchem odchyliła głowę i zapatrzyła się w płynące po niebie postrzępione chmurzyska.

— Mów dalej — poprosiła.

— Nie ma o czym opowiadać, bo i niewiele mogłam mu powiedzieć — westchnęła Auriga. — Fenimore błądzi, Skeeter usiłuje namieszać, nic nowego. No... prócz tego, że... — zawahała się lekko, a potem powiedziała: — Boyd usiłował wypytywać mnie o Malfoya.

Vector spojrzała na nią pytająco.

— Mam tylko nadzieję, że to nie Fenimore go o to poprosił, bo jeśli tak, to by znaczyło... — Sinistra zawiesiła głos i przygryzła lekko wargę. — Dotąd nie wypytywał mnie o rzeczy, o których nie chciałam mówić. Wolałabym, żeby tak pozostało.

Heloiza nie do końca pojmowała powody, dla których przyjaciółka upierała się, by kryć Lucjusza Malfoya. Mogła jednak zrozumieć jej obawy — od tego tematu blisko było do innych, bardziej niewygodnych.

— Żałuję, że w ogóle się do nich zgłaszałam — przyznała Auriga cicho. — Aurorzy z pewnością poradziliby sobie bez mojej pomocy. To wszystko jest takie męczące, a ja... Zawsze mam później wyrzuty sumienia, że zdradzam coś, co zostało mi powiedziane w tajemnicy. Cały czas mam wrażenie, że nadużywam jego zaufania.

Liza pokręciła głową, przewracając oczami.

— To głupie, wiem — zgodziła się Sinistra ze śmiechem. — Ale nic na to nie poradzę. Zresztą, mniejsza już o mnie — zmieniła temat. — Słyszałaś o absolwentach?

— Yhym. Minerwa szaleje i staje na głowie, żeby jakoś to wszystko zorganizować, a Hagrid cieszy się jak dziecko, bo Harry Potter zapowiedział, że zostanie w Hogsmeade na cały weekend i już w piątek przyjdzie go odwiedzić. Przypuszczam, że srodze się rozczaruje, bo Pottera przyciąga tu tylko panna Weasley.

Auriga uśmiechnęła się.

— Zdaje się, że akurat w piątek Hagrid będzie miał inne zajęcia.

— Gustaw ci powiedział?

— O tym, co razem planujecie? Owszem. Zastanawiałam się tylko, skąd taka zmiana. Jeszcze kilka dni temu byłaś raczej sceptycznie nastawiona do jego metod nauczycielskich.

Vector przewróciła oczami.

—Byłam. Ale trzeba przyznać, że najwyraźniej działają.

xxx

— _**W**__yglądali okropnie! — opowiadała zdenerwowana Auriga. — Justyna przelewitowaliśmy do skrzydła szpitalnego, ale Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka nie dało się ruszyć, więc Minerwa wymyśliła tę sztuczkę z wiatrakiem... Na Merlina, co mogło tak urządzić ducha?! ...O, dziękuję, Sev... — Sinistra odebrała od Snape'a filiżankę z herbatą i uśmiechnęła się do niego blado._

_Mężczyzna przysiadł na brzegu fotela i zaczął przeglądać notatki, które mu przyniosła. Były one wygodnym pretekstem do wizyty i dlatego Auriga zazwyczaj wolała poczekać, aż Severus sam się do niej po nie pofatyguje na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Ona nie odczuwała konieczności wymyślania powodów, dla których mogłaby odwiedzić go w lochach i po prostu robiła to, gdy miała ochotę. Właściwie te nocne spotkania stały się już czymś tak oczywistym i naturalnym, że niekiedy po zajęciach bez zastanowienia kierowała się do podziemi, zamiast do swoich komnat. Wypijała z Severusem herbatę, rozmawiali, czasem sprzeczali się o coś, a potem, po godzinie czy dwóch, wracali do własnych spraw. W ciągu dnia spotykali się rzadko, tyle co na posiłkach czy popołudniami w pokoju nauczycielskim, i nawet jeśli któreś z nich potrzebowało pogadać, jak dziś Sinistra, czekało z tym do nocy. _

_W gruncie rzeczy to był dość pokręcony układ i pozostali nauczyciele nieco mu się dziwili, ale zarówno Sinistra, jak i Snape zdawali się tego nie dostrzegać._

— _Jeszcze tylko kilka miesięcy. — Severus uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Aurigę spokojnie. — Kiedy dojrzeją mandragory, będę mógł przygotować odpowiedni eliksir._

— _Kilka miesięcy! To przecież mnóstwo czasu!_

_Wzruszył ramionami._

— _Nic na to nie poradzę._

— _Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej złapiemy tego, kto za tym stoi, zanim dojdzie do prawdziwego nieszczęścia — westchnęła kobieta, z namysłem gładząc brzeg filiżanki. — Sev... domyślasz się może... Masz jakieś podejrzenia?_

_Snape zmarszczył pytająco brwi. _

— _A ty?_

— _Nie. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, by ktokolwiek ze szkoły mógł dopuścić się czegoś takiego..._

_Severus bez słowa wrócił do notatek, wyraźnie nie mając zamiaru ciągnąć tej dyskusji. Nic dziwnego — kwestię tego, kto może stać za ostatnimi wypadkami, poruszano już miliony razy, za każdym nie dochodząc do żadnych nowych wniosków, więc Snape nie widział sensu w wałkowaniu tego po raz kolejny. _

_Auriga odpuściła i napiła się herbaty. _

— _Wyjeżdżasz na święta, Sev? — zapytała, zmieniając temat._

— _Nie. Ktoś musi zostać w zamku, nawet jeśli nie będzie kogo pilnować._

— _Sądzisz, że wszyscy uczniowie wyjadą?_

— _Z pewnością większość — sarknął mężczyzna. — Nawet nauczyciele wolą wyjechać, skoro jest okazja._

— _Wiesz, sądzę, że bardziej kieruje nimi chęć spędzenia tego czasu z bliskimi niż obawa przed potworem Slytherina — zauważyła Sinistra niewinnym tonem._

_Snape zerknął na nią kpiąco._

— _Jesteś pewna? Trelawney również poprosiła o urlop. _

_Rozbawiona Auriga przygryzła lekko wargę i skinęła głową, przyznając mu rację. _

— _Ty też wyjeżdżasz— powiedział. To było bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie. _

— _Spęd rodzinny — wyjaśniła. — Przyjadą dziadkowie i mój brat, Altair, razem z Natalie i Timem. Mama uparła się, żebym wzięła w tym udział. — Auriga przewróciła oczami. — Szczerze mówiąc, chyba wolałabym zostać tutaj, Sev. Naprawdę kocham ich wszystkich, ale nie jestem pewna, czy chcę spędzić święta na wysłuchiwaniu, że marnuję się w tej szkole i jak tak dalej pójdzie, to na zawsze zostanę starą panną, bo przecież Al jest młodszy ode mnie, a już założył rodzinę i tak dalej... _

— _Doprawdy przerażające — skomentował Snape, nie podnosząc oczu znad lektury._

_Auriga parsknęła śmiechem._

— _Cóż, nie aż tak jak to, że Lockhart zostaje w szkole — przyznała. — Słyszałam, jak informował o tym Minerwę. Powiedział, że obawia się, że podczas jego nieobecności potwór mógłby poczuć się zbyt bezkarnie i ponownie zaatakować. Tak jakby wcześniej jakoś go to powstrzymywało... A właśnie — przypomniała sobie. — Doszły mnie słuchy, że ostatnio Gilderoy krytykował także i moją pracę._

_Severus wzruszył ramionami._

— _Twierdził, że mylnie zinterpretowałem położenie planet i powinienem poczekać jeszcze kilka dni, żeby Szkiele Wzro, którego zapas musiałem przez niego uzupełnić, działało prawidłowo. Tupet tego człowieka nie ma granic. — Skrzywił się z odrazą._

— _Podobno powiedziałeś mu, że jestem o wiele bardziej rzetelnym i godnym zaufania źródłem informacji z dziedziny astronomii niż on — zauważyła Auriga. — Zdaje się, że nieco zaskoczyłeś tym Poppy._

— _Jak widać na tyle, by natychmiast ci o tym powiedziała — sarknął, wreszcie podnosząc na nią wzrok._

— _Powiedziała Pomonie — sprostowała kobieta pogodnie. — Pomona z kolei powiedziała Rolandzie, a ona mnie, choć nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby wcześniej usłyszała o tym jeszcze z połowa kadry._

— _Można by odnieść wrażenie, że w tej szkole nie ma ciekawszych tematów do plotek._

— _Tak czy inaczej, to było miłe, dziękuję._

_Snape przewrócił oczami. _

— _Nie pochlebiaj sobie, Sinistra. Stwierdzenie, że nawet ty jesteś inteligentniejsza od Lockharta nie było komplementem. To tak, jakbym przyrównał cię do gumochłona._

xxx

**W **piątkowy wieczór na środku dziedzińca zapłonął wielki stos gałęzi i liści. W ciemne już niebo wzbijały się kłęby dymu, strzelały iskry.

— Patrzcie, salamandra! — zawołał jakiś podekscytowany pierwszoroczny, próbując zwabić stworzonko kawałkiem upieczonej kiełbaski. Gustaw przytrzymał go za bluzę, żeby nie wpadł nosem w płomienie.

— Daj spokój, zwykła, niemagiczna — prychnął jakiś Puchon.

— Wcale nie — zaprotestował rozmarzony głos.

Gustaw spojrzał na szczupłą dziewczynę o włosach w kolorze księżycowego blondu. Luna Lovegood — przypomniał sobie bez trudu. Krukonka była osobą dość specyficzną, żeby nie powiedzieć jak jej rówieśnicy: stukniętą. Wydawała się miła i całkiem inteligentna, ale na ogół przebywała we własnym świecie, niedostępnym dla nikogo prócz niej, zamieszkiwanym przez jakieś cudowne stworzenia, wyglądające na wytwory jej bujnej wyobraźni. Gustaw nie miał co prawda wielkiej wiedzy o magicznej florze i faunie, ale po minach jej kolegów, kiedy opowiadała o gnębiwtryskach i glęgatkach domyślał się, że nie tylko on nigdy o nich nie słyszał. Co nie znaczyło, że nie istniały, rzecz jasna. Kto jak kto, ale on, żyjąc na pograniczu świata magicznego i mugolskiego, miał pewność co do jednego: jeżeli ktoś twierdzi, że smoki nie istnieją, bo nigdy żadnego nie widział, nie oznacza to wcale, że jest tak naprawdę, a raczej że zwyczajnie nie umie patrzeć.

— One mają wielką moc — kontynuowała Luna z zapałem — rodzą się i żyją w ogniu, a ich ogony...

Puchon spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem i popukał się w czoło.

— Jakby to był popiełek...! — westchnął, a czarno-żółta jaszczurka przemknęła między uczniami i schroniła się w ciemnościach. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko, odprowadzając ją wzrokiem.

— Luna ma rację, to bardzo mądre i pożyteczne zwierzaki — powiedział Gustaw poważnie. — I ich... hm... części są bardzo przydatne w eliksirach, o ile pamiętam.

Chłopak mruknął pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak „a skąd niby pan może to wiedzieć?"

— Moja babcia wrzucała ich ogony do maści na oparzenia — dodał Zieleziński, ignorując tę niezbyt miłą uwagę.

— Pańska babcia była czarownicą? — zdziwiła się jedna z pierwszorocznych uczennic.

— Jak wszystkie kobiety w mojej rodzinie — odparł spokojnie.

— Więc dlaczego pan nie...

Od odpowiedzi na to wybitnie niewygodne pytanie uratowało Gustawa przybycie zdyszanego Logana Cartwrighta.

— Profesorze... Profesor Vector uprzejmie prosi, żeby pan zechciał zjawić się w zamku. Wszyscy już czekamy.

_Uprzejmie prosi_... Zieleziński uśmiechnął się, wstając.

— Co państwo knują, profesorze? — zaciekawiła się Luna.

— Za chwilę zobaczycie, ale teraz muszę was przeprosić. Uważajcie na salamandry — rzucił i raźnym krokiem ruszył do zamku.

Liza czekała na niego w sali wejściowej, ze zniecierpliwieniem wystukując obcasem rytm na kamiennej posadzce.

— No, jest pan wreszcie. Oni zaraz pomdleją z przerażenia! — poinformowała go cierpkim tonem.

— A pani? — zainteresował się Gustaw.

— Ja się mam świetnie — odparła sucho. — Bogin zapewne również, uprzedzając pańskie kolejne głupie pytanie.

Zieleziński potoczył wzrokiem po podenerwowanych uczniach, którzy stali zbici w niewielkie grupki i gadali jak najęci. Niektórzy ćwiczyli jeszcze ruchy nadgarstka, o mało nie wydłubując kolegom oczu różdżkami.

— Profesor Powell nie przyjdzie? — zapytała jedna z dziewczynek.

— Nie sądzę, Betty — odpowiedział Gustaw. — Profesor Vector będzie was pilnować.

— Raczej pana — mruknął buntowniczo jakiś chłopak. — My się umiemy obronić przed boginem.

— Takie podejście mi się podoba! — roześmiał się Zieleziński. — No, to jak? Wychodzimy?

x

— **C**o tu się właściwie dzieje, Ginny? — szepnął Harry.

Wokół nich tłoczyli się ludzie, ale chyba po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna wszyscy skupieni byli na czymś innym, a nie na nim.

— Nie mam pojęcia — odpowiedziała dziewczyna. — Profesor Gustaw coś wymyślił. Mówił o jakimś wydarzeniu czy czymś... To chyba ma związek z mugolską sztuką.

— Happening — domyśliła się Hermiona. — Ciekawe...

Nie dokończyła, bo drzwi wejściowe otwarły się i na dziedziniec wysypało się stadko dzieci, prowadzone przez profesor Vector i profesora Gustawa. Ta pierwsza lewitowała przed sobą ogromny, drgający lekko kufer. Ktoś ściszył muzykę. Uczniowie rozstąpili się, przepuszczając przybyłych bliżej ognia, a potem skupili się dookoła nich w ciasnym kręgu. Ginny pociągnęła Harry'ego na przód, by lepiej widzieć.

— Wszyscy krok do tyłu! — zarządził Gustaw głośno.

Vector ostrożnie opuściła na ziemię podskakującą gwałtownie skrzynię, po czym postawiła na niej nogę i z błyskiem w oku potoczyła wzrokiem po zebranych wokół uczniach.

— Co to? — Zewsząd posypały się pytania.

— Upiór — odpowiedziała swobodnie.

Drugoroczni zbili się w grupkę, szepcząc między sobą z podnieceniem.

— Gotowi? — zapytał Gustaw, kończąc przesuwać publiczność. W środku kręgu, w którym stali on, Vector, kufer i uczniowie było teraz o wiele więcej miejsca. Odpowiedziało mu zdeterminowane kiwanie głowami.

— Starszych uczniów prosimy o nie pomaganie — dodał nauczyciel. — Później będziecie mieli okazję sami spróbować. No to zaczynamy! Crispin?

Crispin Hicks odważnie wysunął się na przód, szczerząc się szeroko. Liza odsunęła się od kufra i machnęła w jego kierunku różdżką. Srebrzyste iskry trafiły w zamek, wieko uniosło się i ze środka wyskoczyło wielkie, szare stworzenie o skołtunionej, pozlepianej krwią sierści i lśniących wąskich oczach.

Tłum wrzasnął, kilkoro uczniów z pierwszych rzędów cofnęło się gwałtownie, wpadając na swoich kolegów. Harry rzucił się do przodu, odruchowo sięgając do kieszeni po różdżkę, ale ręce Ginny, owijające się wokół jego pasa, skutecznie zatrzymały go w miejscu.

— Puść! To wilkołak! Czy on zwariował...?

Chłopiec spokojnie spojrzał bestii w oczy i uniósł różdżkę.

— To bogin, Harry — mruknęła Ginny.

— _Riddiculus_! — ryknął Crispin, a Harry znieruchomiał i spojrzał na dziewczynę zdumiony.

TRZASK! Sierść wilkołaka zwinęła się w miękkie loki, ufryzowane fantazyjnie jak u wystawowego pudla. Całość wieńczyła upięta na czubku głowy różowa kokardka. Uczniowie parsknęli śmiechem.

— Doskonale! — pochwalił go Gustaw. — Tiffany?

Naprzód wybiegła drobna dziewczynka z dwoma ciemnymi kucykami. Wilkołak skoczył ku niej, w locie zmieniając się w grubego i długiego na kilkanaście stóp węża.

— Tak, to Nagini — poinformowała Ginny swojego chłopaka, dla którego fakt, że nie musi nikogo ratować, był najwyraźniej mocno szokujący.

— _Riddiculus_! — wrzasnęła Tiffany cienkim głosikiem. Wąż zwinął się jak serpentyna, a jego rozwarta zębata paszcza zacisnęła się na koniuszku ogona.

— Świetnie! Louise!

TRZASK! W miejscu węża zjawiły się nietoperze. TRZASK! Zombie. TRZASK! Mumia. TRZASK!

— Jak u Remusa, co, Harry? — wykrzyknął Ron, chowając się za Hermioną, kiedy wielki pająk, wyczarowany przez jedną ze Ślizgonek, zrobił kilka chwiejnych kroków w jego stronę. Dokładnie, odpowiedziała w myślach Ginny. Skojarzenie z profesorem Lupinem samo nasuwało się na myśl i powodowało dławiący uścisk w gardle.

TRZASK! Bogin, wyraźnie zdezorientowany, potoczył błędnym wzrokiem po uczniach i zamienił się w otwartą trumnę, wyłożoną czarnym aksamitem. Stojąca przed nim Puchonka pisnęła cicho.

— Dalej, Mandy! — zachęcił ją Gustaw, zbliżając się, jakby w razie potrzeby chciał jej pomóc.

— _Ri-riddiculus!_

— Brawo! Kto następny? Finn?

— Po co robi z tego takie przedstawienie? — zastanawiał się na głos Harry.

— Nie rozumiesz? — spytała Ginny, ale pokręciła głową, dając znak Hermionie, by nie wyjaśniała. — Patrz.

Kolejny uczeń był wysoki jak na swój wiek i bardzo chudy. Przez policzek ciągnęła mu się wąska blizna, błyszcząca w odblasku ognia.

Bogin nie wahał się ani sekundy.

— To Carrow! — oznajmił Ron.

W tłumie przetoczył się szum. Drugoroczni cofnęli się lekko, a Finn zachwiał się na nogach i bezwiednie podniósł rękę do policzka. Amycus uśmiechnął się paskudnie, błyskając zębami i zrobił krok w stronę Gryfona, uderzając w otwartą dłoń różdżką.

— Dasz radę, chłopcze! — zawołała Vector, ściskając dłoń na różdżce, aż zbielały jej palce.

— _Rid... Ridi... Riddiculus! — _zawył Finn, zaciskając powieki.

Śmierciożerca potknął się i runął jak długi na ziemię, ogłuszony salwą śmiechu. Finn otworzył oczy i potoczył błędnym wzrokiem dookoła.

— Udało mi się?

— I to jak! — zapewnił Gustaw, pociągając go do tyłu za szatę.

Przed boginem stanął Gareth Hartley. TRZASK! Dla odmiany była to Alecto.

— _Riddiculus! — _powiedział chłopiec stanowczo.

Pod zaskoczoną śmierciożerczynią nagle pojawił się dziecinny rowerek. Alecto zamachała gwałtownie rękami, krzycząc z panicznego strachu, co tylko spowodowało, że trójkołowiec z głośnym dzwonieniem zaczął jechać prosto w śmiejący się tłum. Uczniowie odsunęli się, robiąc mu miejsce.

— Kto dalej? — zapytał Gustaw. — To jedyna taka okazja! Proszę, proszę, pojedynczo!

Pierwszy wystąpił przed tłum Jack Sloper, po nim, coraz bardziej ośmieleni, zgłaszali się inni uczniowie. Przez kolejnych kilka minut zdezorientowany bogin bezskutecznie usiłował ich przestraszyć przy wtórze głośnych śmiechów i okrzyków.

— Świetnie, panie Ackerley! — dopingował ich Gustaw. — Strach ma wielkie oczy, ale łatwo go pokonać!... Och, to musiało go zaboleć, Romildo... Brawo, Bradley!...

Bogin, który zamienił się w chmarę czarnych ptaków i zaczął krążyć nad Krukonem, został gwałtownie zdmuchnięty niewidzialnym wiatrem prosto na Sinistrę. Kobieta nie zamierzała jednak czekać, aż przekształci się w coś innego i natychmiast odesłała go zaklęciem na drugą stronę kręgu.

— No, moi drodzy, wykończmy go! — zawołał nauczyciel. — Profesor Vector, czy zechce pani...?

Nauczycielka nie wyglądała na zachwyconą tą propozycją, ale skołowany bogin zwrócił się w jej stronę i ostatkiem sił przybrał postać szczupłego nastolatka. Chłopak rozmywał się lekko w konturach, jakby upiór był zbyt zmęczony, by przemienić się do końca, jednak gdy uniósł głowę, w jego nieostrej twarzy wyraźnie dało się dostrzec puste, martwe oczy.

Vector odetchnęła głęboko i powiedziała mocnym, nie znoszącym sprzeciwu tonem:

— _Riddiculus._

Trzasnęło i upiór znikł w kłębach szarego dymu.

— Doskonale! — wykrzyknął rozentuzjazmowany Gustaw. — Po pięć punktów dla każdego, kto walczył z boginem! Dla moich dzielnych drugorocznych po dziesięć! Dziękuję wam wszystkim!

W hałasie i rozgardiaszu uczniowie zaczęli wracać do ognia i kiełbasek. Znów popłynęła muzyka. Harry, Ginny, Hermiona i Ron odeszli na bok i zajęli ławeczkę w cieniu zamku, z dala od ciekawskich spojrzeń.

— Jest niesamowity! — śmiała się Hermiona, wachlując się dłonią.

— Wygląda na to, że w końcu jest tu jakiś porządny nauczyciel obrony — stwierdził Harry.

— Jakiej obrony? — prychnęła Ginny. — Gustaw uczy mugoloznawstwa.

Oczy chłopaków rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

— To ten _charłak_? — zapytał niedowierzająco Ron, a Hermiona z uznaniem pokiwała głową.

— Profesor Powell umywała ręce od całej zabawy — powiedziała Weasleyówna. — Jeśli się uda, będzie próbowała zbierać laury, ale nie sądzę, żeby ktoś dał się nabrać... Gustaw wszystko zorganizował, kilkoro nauczycieli mu pomagało, bo sam bez magii raczej wiele by nie zdziałał, ale fakt faktem, że to jego zasługa.

— Ale ja nadal nie rozumiem — poskarżył się Ron. — Po co cała ta szopka?

— Przecież te dzieci nie znały takiego Hogwartu! — powiedziała Hermiona, zadowolona, że w końcu może coś wytłumaczyć, zamiast słuchać wyjaśnień. — Kiedy tu przyszły, rządzili Carrowowie, trwała wojna, za jedno niewłaściwe słowo można było oberwać Niewybaczalnym...

Harry drgnął niespokojnie. Ginny krzepiąco uścisnęła jego dłoń.

— Ale teraz wszystko znów jest w porządku — ucięła przykry temat. — Chodźmy potańczyć, co?

xxx

_**W**__ drzwiach pokoju nauczycielskiego Remus minął wyraźnie wściekłego Severusa. W odpowiedzi na uprzejme „dzień dobry" Mistrz Eliksirów odburknął coś, co równie dobrze mogło być powitaniem, jak i wymyślnym przekleństwem, a potem wyszedł szybko, złowieszczo łopocząc peleryną._

_Stojąca przy oknie Auriga obserwowała całą scenę, nieprzyzwoicie wręcz rozweselona._

— _Już się dowiedział? — zapytał Lupin z rezygnacją, podchodząc do niej._

— _Cała szkoła wie — odparła spokojnie. _

— _Jak to możliwe, że jeszcze żyję? _

— _Dyrektor stanowczo zabronił Severusowi krzywdzić cię w jakikolwiek sposób. _

— _Więc mam szczęście — stwierdził mężczyzna ponuro. — Myślisz, że gdybym go przeprosił, coś by to dało?_

_Sinistra uśmiechnęła się ironicznie._

— _Lepiej się do niego nie odzywaj — poradziła. _

_Remus skrzywił się._

— _Posłuchaj — powiedział z lekkim wahaniem — jest mi naprawdę przykro, Aurigo. Nie było moim zamiarem drwienie z Severusa ani ośmieszanie go przed uczniami, ale co mogłem zrobić? Nie przypuszczałem, że bogin Neville'a zamieni się akurat w niego..._

— _Aha._

— _Nie wierzysz mi, prawda?_

_Kobieta spojrzała na niego z politowaniem. _

— _Nie bardzo — odparła. — W końcu to nie Neville ubrał Severusa w strój swojej babci, mam rację?_

— _Cóż, tak — przyznał mężczyzna niechętnie. — To był głupi pomysł, tym bardziej, że Severus ostatnio ogromnie mi pomógł... — dodał jeszcze, ale Auriga mu przerwała._

— _Naprawdę miał na sobie suknię z burgundowego aksamitu i futro?_

_Remus niepewnie skinął głową, rozdarty pomiędzy zawstydzeniem i skruchą, a cokolwiek nieodpowiednim uczuciem wesołości na samo wspomnienie bogina._

— _I kapelusz z wypchanym sępem?! — dopytywała się czarownica ze zgrozą._

— _Tak. _

_Sinistra zmrużyła oczy, wizualizując sobie całą scenę ze wszystkimi szczegółami._

— _To musiało być niesamowite! — wykrzyknęła w końcu. — Nie zrobiłeś może zdjęcia? ...Coś nie tak? — Spojrzała pytająco na Remusa, który wydawał się bardzo zaskoczony jej reakcją. _

— _Nic, tylko... sądziłem, że to cię raczej nie rozbawi._

— _Och, proszę cię! — prychnęła. — Nie powinno, wiem, ale nie sądzisz, że Severus sobie zasłużył? Przecież ten chłopiec zwyczajnie się go boi! Jak to o nim świadczy jako o nauczycielu? — W jej głosie zabrzmiała ostra nuta._

_Uspokojony Remus skinął głową. _

— _Cieszę się, że mimo wszystko tak to widzisz — powiedział._

— _Mimo co? — zdziwiła się._

— _Lubisz go. Nawet bardzo, jeśli mogę zauważyć._

— _Owszem, przyjaźnimy się, ale to przecież nie znaczy, że jestem ślepa na jego zachowanie._

— _Bywa, że uczucia zaślepiają — stwierdził enigmatycznie. — Mniejsza o to. Napijesz się kawy? — zmienił temat. — Za dziesięć minut mam zajęcia, ale..._

— _Chwila, Remusie — przerwała mu Sinistra, wciąż nie rozumiejąc. — Jakie uczucia? O czym ty mówisz?_

_Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami._

— _Wybacz, nie powinienem się odzywać. Szanuję to, że nie chcecie się z tym afiszować._

— _Z czym? — zapytała skonsternowana Auriga. — Zaraz, ty chyba nie myślisz, że ja... i Sev... No doprawdy! — Roześmiała się serdecznie. — Kto ci naopowiadał takich głupot?_

_Lupin wyglądał na zmieszanego. _

— _Cóż, wszyscy o tym mówią, nie wspominając już o tych absurdalnych zakładach..._

_Auriga nie potrafiła nawet rozzłościć się na swych współpracowników. Powód był zbyt nonsensowny. _

— _Powariowaliście? — spytała z politowaniem. — My się tylko przyjaźnimy! Zresztą ja... szczerze powiedziawszy, spotykam się z kimś innym... I skąd w ogóle ten pomysł? — Ledwie to powiedziała, uświadomiła sobie, że zna odpowiedź. — Czekaj, założę się, że stoi za tym Rolanda! — stwierdziła, a potem przyszło jej na myśl coś jeszcze. — Na Merlina! — wystraszyła się. — Czy Severus już o tym słyszał?_

xxx

— **M**yśli pani, że to zadziała?

Gustaw rozsiadł się na ziemi obok Aurigi i zapatrzył w płonące jasno ognisko.

— Cóż, przynajmniej będą wiedzieli, że nic im tu z naszej strony nie grozi.

— No, gdybyśmy zamierzali kontynuować politykę Carrowów, chyba nie pozwolilibyśmy im palić ich podobizn, nie? — zauważył, machając ręką w kierunku grupki drugorocznych, którzy nieśli w stronę ognia dwie paskudne kukły zrobione ze starych szmat i siana. — Wie pani — powiedział z namysłem — w Polsce jest taki zwyczaj, że pierwszego dnia wiosny pali się kukłę, Marzannę, żeby odegnać zimę i nieszczęścia. My mamy tak samo, tylko pozbywamy się Carrowów, żeby przywrócić poprzedni Hogwart, normalny i bezpieczny. Trafna metafora, nie sądzi pani?

Auriga przytaknęła z uśmiechem.

Jakiś drugoroczny wygłaszał właśnie płomienną przemowę o końcu reżimu i nowym początku, a tłum dookoła niego skandował niezrozumiałe hasła. Wreszcie jedna z kukieł — zapewne Alecto, sądząc po fryzurze a la mop na głowie — wylądowała w ogniu, a po chwili jej los podzieliła druga, obie żegnane gromkimi brawami i radosnymi wrzaskami. Kilkoro uczniów zaczęło skakać dookoła ognia niczym uczestnicy jakiegoś pogańskiego obrzędu.

Huknęła muzyka.

Były tam dudniące bębny, zawodzące rzewliwie skrzypce, radosne flety i jeszcze coś — szaleńcza, bezwstydna radość. Życie, wolność i młodość w dawce tak wielkiej, że na sercu zaraz robiło się lżej, kąciki ust same się unosiły, a nogi podrywały się, jeśli nie do tańca, to przynajmniej do rytmicznego przytupywania. Ci, którym ta forma wyrażenia się nie wystarczała, mogli przyłączyć się do pląsających wokół ogniska postaci, przypominających szamanów wykonujących prawieczny magiczny rytuał. Ziemia drżała. Płonął ogień. Wirowały spódnice, furkotały szaty i wydawało się, że i one zaraz zapłoną, ale na razie tylko przewijały się na tle ognia, rozmywając w rozmigotane plamy.

Gustaw śmiał się, klaskając do rytmu. Auriga też się śmiała, czując jak ogrania ją ochota, by samej wstać i zatańczyć, nie myśleć o niczym, tylko wirować i wirować, aż świat się całkiem rozmyje, ucieknie, pozostaną tylko kolory i dźwięki, ruch i radość... Tak dziwnie nieprzyzwoite w tym czasie i okolicznościach.

— _Ona_ tak zawsze? — zapytał Gustaw, pochylając się, by Sinistra go usłyszała.

Wyciągnięte na środek przez jakichś uczniów, Hailey i Liza tańczyły razem z nimi. I o ile w przypadku młodej i trzpiotowatej profesor Simms nie było w tym nic niezwykłego, to Vector wzbudzała jednak pewne zaskoczenie, głównie wśród osób, które jej nie znały. Auriga nie odczuwała zdziwienia — raczej zazdrość o tę cudowną swobodę przyjaciółki i zdolność do nieprzejmowania się. Liza ruszała się zwinnie, prędko okręcając w takt muzyki, ani na chwilę nie gubiąc rytmu, uśmiechając się do siebie i do uczniów. Długa, ciemnoczerwona spódnica plątała jej się wokół kostek, zbierając odblaski ognia, a włosy niemal zupełnie wysypały się z ciasnego upięcia...

Gustaw patrzył na nią zafascynowany.

— Zawsze — potwierdziła Auriga.

— A co z dystansem? Niespoufalaniem się? Tym całym „pamiętaj-że-jesteś-nauczycielem"?

— Rozmawiał pan z Minerwą? Cóż, może właśnie to sprawia, że oni ją szanują?

— Brak hamulców? — zdziwił się.

— Szczerość!

Hailey wystąpiła z korowodu i wepchnęła do niego kilka rozchichotanych uczennic i panią Hooch, a potem wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Gustawa. Mężczyzna pokręcił głową z niezdecydowaniem.

— Niech pan idzie, jeśli pan chce — powiedziała Sinistra.

— Co?

— Proszę się bawić, przecież pan może.

— A pani?

— Wolę popatrzeć.

Gustaw wahał się jeszcze przez moment, ale kiedy Hailey podbiegła do niego, bez większych oporów ruszył za nią. Auriga, która odsunęła się przezornie, z przyjemnością obserwowała roztańczone postaci na tle ogniska. Muzyka grała coraz szybciej, ogień płonął jasno, sypiąc w niebo iskrami. I choć ta zabawa nijak nie rozwiązywała piętrzących się przed Hogwartem problemów, to w tej konkretnej chwili nic poza nią zdawało się nie liczyć.

x

— **P**rzykro mi. — Cordice z trzaskiem zamknął aktówkę i sięgnął po wiszący na wieszaku kapelusz.

Malfoy w milczeniu poprowadził go do drzwi i razem wyszli do ciemnego ogrodu. Tam wyciągnął różdżkę i wymruczał kilka zaklęć ochronnych do wtóru skrzeku pawi, zagonionych do zagrody przez skrzata.

— Nie może pan zrobić nic więcej? — zapytał, siląc się na uprzejmy ton, choć po prawdzie był już dość zniecierpliwiony brakiem rezultatów. — To już prawie pół roku.

— Staram się jak mogę, sir.

— Czy za mało panu płacę?

— Przypuszczam, że to nie kwestia pieniędzy — odparł Cordice z namysłem. — Tak, równie mocno starałbym się za darmo. Musi pan wiedzieć, że mnie zależy na powodzeniu tak samo jak panu.

— Doprawdy? — Lucjusz skrzywił się wyniośle, ale nie zamierzał pytać o powody kierujące mężczyzną. — Nie chcę być niegrzeczny, ale nie widać tego — dodał tylko zjadliwie.

Cordice zapatrzył się na księżyc i przez chwilę Malfoy miał irytujące wrażenie, że jest zwyczajnie ignorowany. W końcu jego towarzysz znów się odezwał. Tym razem w jego głosie pobrzmiewało coś na kształt źle tłumionego podekscytowania.

— Być może mam jeszcze jeden pomysł...

— Jaki? — zapytał natychmiast Lucjusz.

— Wolałbym nie zdradzać szczegółów, dopóki ich nie dopracuję, ale...

— Tak? — ponaglił go.

— To dość ryzykowne i niewykluczone, że tylko pogorszę sytuację...

— Gorzej już chyba być nie może. Niech pan spróbuje!

Cordice pokiwał uspokajająco głową.

— Cierpliwości. Nie ufa mi pan?

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego ostro.

— Nie, do diabła, nie ufam — warknął. — Ale dobrze pan wie, że w tej sprawie daję panu wolną rękę.

— Więc proszę czekać. Zjawię się... niebawem, jak sądzę.

— Kiedy?

— Napiszę. Na razie wie pan, co ma robić.

Malfoy przytaknął. Wiedział, niestety.

Znaleźli się przy bramie, więc uniósł różdżkę i dotknął nią prętów, które natychmiast rozwiały się jak dym. W oddali znów podniósł się wrzask pawi i Lucjusz nie po raz pierwszy pomyślał o wyduszeniu ich wszystkich dla świętego spokoju i ciszy. Białe pawie, też coś! Ale Narcyza je uwielbiała i prędzej pozbyłaby się z domu jego niż ich...

— Jak się miewa pański syn? — zapytał nieoczekiwanie Cordice, zatrzymując się jeszcze za bramą. Malfoyowi przemknęło przez myśl, by zwyczajnie przywołać na powrót barierę, która odgradzała posiadłość od reszty świata, i odejść, ale uznał, że to nie byłoby dobrym posunięciem. W końcu Cordice również mógł stać się cennym sojusznikiem, gdyby wszystko inne zawiodło. I z pewnością wiedział zbyt wiele, by robić sobie z niego wroga.

— W porządku — odpowiedział zatem. — Jest u przyjaciół.

— U przyjaciół? — powtórzył mężczyzna, unosząc brwi. — Sądziłem, że w Hogwarcie.

— Draco skończył Hogwart w zeszłym roku — przypomniał Malfoy zimno.

— Tak, wiem. Po prostu pomyślałem, że może skorzysta z tych dodatkowych zajęć dla absolwentów bez owutemów. Krążą plotki, że pańskie pieniądze nie wystarczyły, by dostał się na studia.

— Draco nie startował na studia — sprostował. — A teraz powinien pan już iść. Żegnam.

Cordice skinął głową i zniknął w półmroku, a Lucjusz szarpnął peleryną i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę domu.

x

— **K**aaawy — zawył Gustaw nazajutrz, wchodząc do pokoju nauczycielskiego i natychmiast kierując się do ekspresu, wyciągając przed siebie ręce niczym zombie.

Auriga, która właśnie nalewała sobie odżywczego napoju, oddała mu swoją filiżankę i sięgnęła po drugą. Gustaw natychmiast uniósł swoją zdobycz do ust i westchnął z ukontentowaniem.

— Dzięki, o pani — mruknął, po czym opadł na najbliższy fotel, gdzie zajął się konsumpcją. — Często urządzacie tu takie imprezy? — zapytał, kiedy zbawcza kofeina ożywiła jego umysł.

Minerwa posłała mu ostre spojrzenie znad filiżanki bawarki i porannej gazety.

— Raczej rzadko — odparła Auriga.

— I niech tak pozostanie — fuknęła dyrektorka. — To porządna szkoła.

— Daj spokój, Minnie. Było fajnie.

— _Fajnie_? — Brwi McGonagall uniosły się ironicznie i młodsza czarownica trochę się speszyła. — Mam nadzieję, że pamięta pan o swoich obowiązkach, profesorze — powiedziała kobieta surowo, zwracając się do Zielezińskiego.

Gustaw obdarzył ją czarującym uśmiechem.

— Oczywiście, pani dyrektor — odparł gładko. — Gdybym nie pamiętał, spałbym jeszcze. Ale chyba nie ma mi pani za złe wczorajszego przedstawienia?

W odpowiedzi Minerwa tylko ściągnęła usta i wstała.

— Zebranie zaraz się rozpocznie — poinformowała ich krótko, po czym ruszyła do wyjścia, spoglądając ostro na Aurigę.

— Już idę, Minnie. Dołączy pan do nas?

Gustaw spojrzał tęsknie na trzymany w dłoniach kubek.

— Kawę może pan zabrać ze sobą — poradziła Sinistra, podnosząc swój i podążając za dyrektorką.

W trójkę wyszli na korytarz. McGonagall natychmiast wysunęła się naprzód i szła o kilka kroków przed nimi, jakby bardzo jej się spieszyło albo zwyczajnie nie miała ochoty, by z nimi rozmawiać. Jak na gust Aurigi, nie zachowywała się zbyt rozsądnie, tym bardziej, że przecież podobno została powiadomiona o wszystkich planach i zgodziła się na nie... Dlaczego więc nie potrafiła cieszyć się ich sukcesem? Tego Sinistra nie rozumiała, mogła jedynie podejrzewać, że podobne spontaniczne imprezy to trochę zbyt wiele jak na zapracowaną głowę dość konserwatywnej czarownicy.

Gustaw popatrzył na nią pytająco, chyba nieco zaniepokojony reakcją przełożonej. Auriga tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

— Coś nie tak? — zapytał cicho.

— Dystans i nie spoufalanie się — odszepnęła. — A tak naprawdę, to chyba jest zwyczajnie zmęczona tym wszystkim.

— Och — zmartwił się.

Sinistra spojrzała na niego z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku.

— Niech się pan tak nie przejmuje, profesorze! Proszę mi wierzyć, radziliśmy sobie z gorszymi rzeczami od człowieka, który organizuje uczniom dzikie tańce przy ognisku i palenie kukieł byłych nauczycieli. A ty, Minnie, poczekaj, mamy przecież jeszcze mnóstwo czasu!

x

**L**iza siedziała przy zarzuconym papierami stole i ze wszystkich sił starała się nie przysypiać. Tłumiąc ataki ziewania, popijała czarną jak smoła kawę i marzyła o papierosie. Niestety, w pobliżu było zbyt wielu uczniów, by mogła sobie na niego pozwolić. Co prawda zdecydowaną większość stanowili absolwenci szkoły, na których widok nauczycielki poddającej się nałogowi nie powinien robić wrażenia, ale Liza wolała nie ryzykować. Nie miała siły na kłótnie, a Minerwa od rana zdawała się tylko szukać okazji, by na kimś się wyładować, udzielając mu w kilku słowach ostrej reprymendy.

— Dzień dobry, panno... — Liza leniwie podniosła wzrok na stojącą przed nią uczennicę i ożywiła się nieco. — Witaj, Hermiono. Co chciałabyś w tym roku kontynuować?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

— Och... wszystko! — wykrzyknęła.

Rozbawiona Vector podsunęła jej formularz.

— Wybieraj z głową — poradziła. — Studia uzdrowicielskie to nie byle co, przypuszczam, że nie pozostawią ci zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

Hermiona skinęła głową.

— Poradzę sobie, na razie nie jest zbyt ciężko... Poproszę jeszcze dwa, dla Rona i Harry'ego — dodała, a gdy Liza podała jej kolejne formularze, powiedziała nieco nieśmiało: — Słyszałam, że została pani opiekunką Gryffindoru w miejsce profesor McGonagall. Gratuluję, nikt nie nadaje się do tego lepiej niż pani...

— Cóż, dziękuję — odparła nauczycielka, przyjemnie zaskoczona taką pochwałą z ust swojej byłej uczennicy.

Hermiona popatrzyła na nią przenikliwie.

— Pewnie nie jest teraz łatwo — zauważyła. — Biorąc pod uwagę te wszystkie bzdury, jakie powypisywała ostatnio Skeeter...

— Radziliśmy sobie z gorszymi rzeczami — zapewniła Liza bagatelizująco.

— Dyrektor McGonagall także tak twierdzi. Ale gdybyśmy mogli jakoś pomóc...

— Wystarczy, że tu jesteście. Nie sądzisz, że ci wszyscy ludzie, którzy się dziś zjawili, jednoznacznie dowodzą o tym, że Skeeter nie ma racji?

— Tak, chyba tak.

Vector ziewnęła, zasłaniając usta dłonią.

— Wybacz, nie wyspałam się — mruknęła.

— Ach tak. Wczoraj... dobrze się pani bawiła...

„Czyżby to był wyrzut?" — zastanowiła się nauczycielka z niejakim rozbawieniem, ale zaraz przypomniała sobie, że Gryfonka sama tańczyła z Ronaldem i Harrym, wygłupiała się i śmiała za głośno.

— Owszem — potaknęła pogodnie. — A potem przez pół nocy musiałam wyganiać zabłąkanych Gryfonów z różnych zakątków zamku.

Dziewczyna zachichotała cicho.

— No, Ron wspominał, że Harry późno wrócił do Hogsmeade...

Vector uniosła brwi, a przez twarz Hermiony przebiegł wyraz lekkiej paniki.

— Widać nie wyłapałam wszystkich — stwierdziła Liza lekko. — Więc jak? — zmieniła temat. — Widzimy się w tym roku na zajęciach?

— Tak, myślę, że tak... To znaczy _na pewno_ nie odpuszczę sobie owutemów z numerologii! — Hermiona odbiegła, by wypełnić formularze, a do stolika Lizy podeszli Minerwa, Auriga i Gustaw.

— Jak idzie? — zapytała McGonagall, przeglądając listę.

— Świetnie. Ponad połowa zeszłorocznych siódmoklasistów chce do nas wrócić.

— To cudownie! — wykrzyknął Gustaw z entuzjazmem.

— Dla mnie na pewno, bo na numerologii będę miała góra cztery osoby — odparła Liza, jednak Zieleziński nie dostrzegł albo nie chciał dostrzec przytyku. Z zaciekawieniem rozglądał się po korytarzu, obserwując swoich przyszłych uczniów.

W chwilę później wróciła do nich Hermiona razem z przyjaciółmi.

— To Hermiona Granger, Ron Weasley oraz Harry Potter — zaprezentowała ich usłużnie Heloiza.

— Gustaw Zieleziński — przedstawił się Gustaw, ściskając kolejno ich dłonie. — Z pewnością spotkamy się na mugoloznawstwie.

— Jest obowiązkowe? — jęknął Ron.

Gustaw przytaknął; jedynie Hermiona wyglądała na zadowoloną. Liza, tłumiąc wzbierający w niej śmiech, powiedziała:

— Nie marudźcie, tylko oddajcie mi formularze. Za dziesięć minut zebranie w Wielkiej Sali...

— A co ONI tutaj robią!? — przerwał jej oburzony głos Rona.

Zaskoczona Vector powiodła wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem, by zobaczyć, kto wywołał taką reakcję, jednak nim zdążyła się odezwać, zrobiła to Minerwa.

— Proszę nie krzyczeć, panie Weasley — poprosiła sucho. — Pan Zabini i pan Goyle zapewne przyszli tu w tym samym celu, co pan.

Blaise zbliżył się do nich, obrzucając trójkę Gryfonów nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem, i uprzejmie przywitał się z McGonagall i pozostałymi nauczycielami. Gregory Goyle bąknął ciche „bry". Cały czas trzymał się o krok za kolegą, kuląc ramiona, jakby nie chciał za bardzo rzucać się w oczy. Liza podejrzewała, że obaj Ślizgoni czują się jednakowo niepewnie, choć Zabini nadrabiał wojowniczą miną. Uśmiechnęła się do nich spokojnie i podała im formularze, tłumacząc, jak powinni je wypełnić.

— Ale... — zaczął Ron i zaraz umilkł pod wpływem surowego spojrzenie dyrektorki. — Przecież to... — spróbował jeszcze raz.

— To uczniowie tej szkoły — Minerwa dokończyła za niego twardo. — Nie będę tolerowała żadnych uprzedzeń i konfliktów, panie Weasley. Proszę to zapamiętać i powtórzyć swoim kolegom, jeśli będą mieli podobne obiekcje.

xxx


	13. 2x9

Serdecznie dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze pod poprzednim rozdziałem, a jednocześnie przepraszam, że napisanie nowego trwało tak długo.

* oznaczony został cytat z "Insygniów Śmierci".

Za zbetowanie rozdziału jak zawsze dziękuję **Panterze**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>P<strong>__ierwsze godziny, które nastąpiły po bitwie, były kompletnie szalone i kiedy później Auriga wracała do nich myślami, niewiele potrafiła sobie przypomnieć. _

_Pamiętała na przykład powtarzaną po stokroć wiadomość, że Voldemort nareszcie jest martwy, a także ludzi, którzy wśród okropnego zamieszania próbowali odnaleźć swoich bliskich — najpierw w skrzydle szpitalnym i urządzonym naprędce w jednej z pustych sal polowym szpitalu, a potem w ruinach korytarzy. Każdy, kto tylko był w stanie, razem z przybyłymi z Munga sanitariuszami uwijał się między gruzami, pomagając rannym. Tych, którym nie zdołano już pomóc, przenoszono do Wielkiej Sali. _

_Później Sinistra nie potrafiłaby powiedzieć, po co tam weszła — może pomagała przetransportować jedno z ciał, by dołączyć je do tych, które zostały tam już zgromadzone — ale widok ten utkwił jej w głowie, by potem wracać w sennych koszmarach. Martwi leżeli na podłodze, poukładani rzędami przy ścianach. Remus i Tonks tuż obok siebie, niemal stykając się dłońmi. Drobny Colin Creevey, pokrwawiony i samotny, bo jeszcze nikt nie powiadomił jego rodziców, mugoli, o tym, co się stało. Weasleyowie zbici w ciasną grupkę nad ciałem Freda. Dziesiątki innych zrozpaczonych rodzin._

_Sama Sinistra marzyła tylko o tym, by móc się gdzieś schować i odpocząć. Mimo tego nie przerywała pracy — tyle jeszcze musieli zrobić... Nie wiedziała, jak trafiła do skrzydła szpitalnego — przypuszczała, że to jeden z uzdrowicieli, których pojawiało się coraz więcej, odesłał ją tam, widząc w jak kiepskim była stanie — pamiętała za to doskonale, że już od drzwi uderzył ją smród krwi i wymiocin, połączony z gorzką wonią eliksirów leczniczych. W głębi pomieszczenia ktoś szlochał, ktoś inny jęczał z bólu, ktoś kogoś uspokajał i pocieszał cichym, wyzutym z nadziei głosem. Auriga przez moment chciała cofnąć się i uciec, ale nawet na to nie miała już siły. _

_Poppy Pomfrey zjawiła się przy niej jakby znikąd, zabiegana i zatroskana. _

— _Tu jesteś, Aurigo, czy mogłabyś... — zaczęła, ale urwała w pół zdania. — Na Merlina, czy wszystko w porządku?_

_Sinistra mechanicznie pokiwała głową. Miała wrażenie, że jej umysł został wytłumiony dużą ilością waty, która przeszkadzała właściwie odbierać bodźce. Adrenalina opadała i kobieta coraz bardziej odczuwała okropny ból i znużenie. Było jej też trochę słabo i nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu, żeby sobie usiąść... Właściwie nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu, by po prostu osunąć się na podłogę i pozwolić, aby inni się nią zajęli, a potem obudzić się, kiedy wszystko będzie wyglądało choć odrobinę lepiej._

_Musiała wyglądać naprawdę źle i chyba nieco chwiała się na nogach, bo Poppy łagodnie, lecz stanowczo ujęła ją pod ramię._

— _Na Merlina, kochanie, dlaczego nie przyszłaś do mnie wcześniej? Co się stało? Och... to wygląda paskudnie... Czy to zaklęcie parzące? Z pewnością... Bardzo cię boli? Chodź, tutaj znajdziemy sobie kąt... Tylu ich jest, a mnie brakuje już miejsca! — Nie przestawała mówić, ale Auriga nie słuchała, bezmyślnie idąc za nią i ledwie zauważając, co dzieje się wokół._

_Poppy zaprowadziła ją do swojego kantorka; w ciasnym pomieszczeniu nie było aż tylu ludzi, brakowało też krzątających się uzdrowicieli i wyjących z bólu pacjentów. Wsparta o drewniane biurko stała za to Minerwa, która nawet w brudnej, potarganej sukni i przekrzywionych okularach wydawała się równie opanowana i silna co zawsze. Spokojnym, stanowczym głosem rozmawiała o czymś z Kingsleyem Shackleboltem, opatrywanym przez młodą sanitariuszkę. _

_Była tam także Liza, cała i zdrowa, na szczęście. Na twarzy miała smugi sadzy, niemiłosiernie rozczochrane włosy ściągnęła gumką w nieporządny kok, a z ramion zsuwała jej się obszerna peleryna, którą bez powodzenia starała się zasłonić wiszącą w strzępach suknię. Ukradkiem paliła papierosa, wydmuchując dym przez otwarte okno. Na widok Poppy natychmiast go zgasiła, ale pielęgniarka i tak ofuknęła ją ze złością:_

— _Idź truć się gdzie indziej, Lizo, skoro już musisz to robić... A ty, Aurigo, siadaj. Ściągnij bluzkę, zepnij włosy..._

_Sinistra posłusznie wykonywała polecenia. Poppy obejrzała ramiona i plecy Aurigi i długo mruczała jakieś zaklęcia, a potem kazała jej wypić mnóstwo eliksirów. Liza przyglądała im się ze zmartwioną miną, a kiedy Sinistra pochwyciła jej wzrok, uśmiechnęła się krzywo. _

— _To na razie musi wystarczyć — oznajmiła w końcu Pomfrey. — Nie możesz tu zostać. Sama widzisz, że i tak już brak miejsca dla ciężej rannych, a nie wszystkich mogę odesłać do Munga. Z lżejszymi zadrapaniami powinnaś dać sobie radę. Wracaj do siebie, umyj się, prześpij, zjedz coś..._

Do siebie... _Sinistra poczuła nieprzyjemne dławienie w gardle. Widziała z daleka, co stało się z Wieżą Astronomiczną i wolała się nawet nie zastanawiać nad tym, w jakim stanie jest obecnie jej mieszkanie. Nie miała nawet siły, by wyjaśniać Poppy, że nie ma dokąd pójść, zresztą i tak nie chciałaby zostać w infirmerii. Zmusiła się, by uspokajająco pokiwać głową. Pomfrey odpowiedziała bladym, zmęczonym uśmiechem, po czym odeszła do innych pacjentów, a Sinistra skierowała się do drzwi. Nie miała pojęcia, co robić i czuła się tak bardzo zmęczona..._

— _Zaczekaj, Aur — usłyszała nagle i mechanicznie odwróciła się, by popatrzeć na Lizę, która zsunęła się z kozetki, jedną ręką niezdarnie przytrzymując okrycie. — Obawiam się, że twoje komnaty nie bardzo nadają się do czegokolwiek — wyjaśniła Vector dość niedelikatnie w odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenie przyjaciółki. — Później zobaczymy, co z nich zostało, ale na razie oczywiście zatrzymasz się u mnie._

xxx

_**październik**_

**P**od koniec tygodnia nareszcie przyszedł list. Gustaw z trudem zwlókł się z kanapy, na której wpółleżał sprawdzając stos wyjątkowo barwnych esejów uczniów piątego roku o obsłudze mugolskich sprzętów kuchennych i zastanawiając się w jak absurdalnym świecie trzeba żyć, by wypisywać podobne bzdury. Przy kilku pierwszych pracach odczuwał rozbawienie, ale z każdą kolejną coraz bardziej nużyła go ignorancja jego podopiecznych.

Jednak kiedy tylko zobaczył pukającego w okno gołębia, wróciły mu siły i entuzjazm. Szybko wpuścił ptaka do pokoju i odwiązał od jego nóżki wiadomość. Podsunął mu talerzyk z okruszkami drożdżówki, a sam pospiesznie rozerwał kopertę.

W środku znalazł zdjęcie, kolorowe i ruchome, z którego machała do niego pulchna dziewczynka w starannie odprasowanej czarodziejskiej szacie z tarczą z herbem szkoły na piersi. Obok niej, pęczniejąc z dumy, stała jej matka — ładna, jasnowłosa czarownica z zadziornym błyskiem w oku i pogodnym uśmiechem, bardzo podobnym do uśmiechu Gustawa — za nią zaś, obejmując ją ramieniem, roześmiany czterdziestoparoletni mężczyzna. W tle widać było znajomy dom o bielonych ścianach, a w jego drzwiach wspartą o framugę starszą kobietę, patrzącą ciepło na krewnych. W pewnej chwili, jakby poczuła, że Gustaw się jej przygląda, uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego z uznaniem i czułością.

Zieleziński spoglądał na fotografię jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę i chłonął ją wzrokiem tak intensywnie, jakby chciał wyryć sobie w pamięci każdy jej szczegół. Wreszcie uśmiechnął się lekko i ostrożnie odłożył ją na bok. Sięgnął po list.

_Drogi i kochany braciszku _— zaczynał się. — _Wybacz pytanie, ale czy Ciebie do reszty porąbało?!_

x

**W** zeszłym roku o tej porze Gustaw bawił w Barcelonie. W chłodne poranki zwiedzał urokliwe wąskie uliczki, a później siadał na którymś z placów czy promenad i w południowym słońcu rysował budynki albo przechodniów, flirtując z co atrakcyjniejszymi turystkami. Wieczorami pracował w bistro przy La Rambli, żeby mieć za co opłacić wynajęty pokój i jedzenie. Wolne dni spędzał z przyjaciółmi, nocami odwiedzał zadymione bary, gdzie pił na ich koszt.

Potem to wszystko spowszedniało i zaczęło go nudzić, więc kiedy tylko zdołał odłożyć jakieś pieniądze — przynajmniej tyle, by wystarczyło mu na benzynę — pojechał dalej. Przez Andorę — dla kaprysu — i Francję do Włoch, gdzie spędził wiosnę i część lata.

Teraz był tutaj, w magicznym zamku gdzieś w deszczowej Brytanii, wplątany w sprawy, których wciąż nie potrafił do końca zrozumieć. Pomimo pewnego zagubienia, którego ciągle doznawał w tym miejscu — choć już nie tyle w zetknięciu z całą otaczającą go magią, co z ludźmi i ich problemami — daleki był od żałowania, że tu przybył.

Jeszcze rok temu nawet by mu do głowy nie przyszło, że mógłby zostać nauczycielem. Prędzej spodziewałby się, że znów wyląduje gdzieś na drugim końcu świata, pojedzie w miejsce, którego dotąd nie odwiedził — kilka takich jeszcze by się znalazło — albo ewentualnie wróci gdzieś, gdzie choć przez jakiś czas czuł się dobrze. Wciąż utrzymywał mnóstwo kontaktów z ludźmi z różnych zakątków świata, którzy przyjęliby go z otwartymi ramionami. Jeszcze latem jego starzy przyjaciele proponowali, by jesienią po raz kolejny wybrał się z nimi do Australii. Równolegle pojawiła się propozycja pracy w Hogwarcie, więc odmówił.

W liście, który dostał kilka dni temu, jego siostra, Klara, nie mogła się nadziwić tej decyzji. Gustawa nieco rozbawiło jej zdumienie. Cóż, przyzwyczaił rodzinę raczej do pośpiesznych telefonów typu „jutro lecę do tu-wstaw-dowolnie-egzotyczne-miejsce, odezwę się wkrótce" — ewentualnie: „właśnie jestem w Nowym Jorku/Melbourne/Oslo, szukam mieszkania i pracy, muszę kończyć, bo brakuje mi drobnych...". Listy, owszem, pisywał regularnie i chętnie relacjonował w nich swoje przeżycia, ale posyłał je mugolską pocztą i nierzadko nim trafiły do adresatów, on sam znajdował się już w zupełnie innym miejscu. Dużym zaskoczeniem musiało być dla wszystkich przybycie sowy. Jeszcze większym informacja, że Gustaw przez najbliższych kilka miesięcy będzie pracował w szkole.

Nikt nie napisał mu tego wprost, choć między wierszami dało się wyczytać pewien sceptycyzm i dystans do tego pomysłu. Tylko Klara bezlitośnie wytknęła bratu, że jego tryb życia w ostatnich latach nie bardzo licował z zawodem pedagoga, pozostali po prostu pogratulowali mu i życzyli powodzenia. Nie usiłowali zgasić jego entuzjazmu ani nie sugerowali tego, czego Gustaw najbardziej się obawiał: że w magicznej szkole nie da sobie rady, a jego pobyt w niej skończy się jeśli nie jakimś koszmarnym wypadkiem, to z pewnością ogromnym rozczarowaniem. To była jedna z tych rzeczy, za które tak kochał swoją rodzinę — nigdy nie pozwolili mu uwierzyć, że z powodu swojego charłactwa jest gorszy. Nawet jeśli uważali, że postępuje głupio i złościli się z powodu jego impulsywnych i często nieracjonalnych decyzji, nigdy nie kierowała nimi myśl, że mu się nie uda, bo jako charłak ma mniejsze szanse niż inni. Przyjazd do Hogwartu wydawał im się dziwactwem, ale tylko dlatego, że na litość, on miał być nauczycielem?

„Zdziwilibyście się jak dobrze mi idzie" — pomyślał nieskromnie, skręcając w jeden z bocznych korytarzy. Było piątkowe popołudnie i pogrążony w rozmyślaniach szedł właśnie z biblioteki na obiad do Wielkiej Sali.

Rzeczywiście radził sobie nieźle. Młodsi uczniowie, choć wciąż potrzebowali mnóstwa czasu i cierpliwości, by przyswoić sobie zupełnie proste rzeczy, czuli się w szkole coraz pewniej, do nauczyciela mugoloznawstwa zaś zdawali się żywić szczególną sympatię. Doszło do tego, że zaczęli przychodzić do niego z najróżniejszymi sprawami, niekoniecznie związanymi z jego przedmiotem. Gustaw sam nie wiedział, czy to powód do zadowolenia.

Pozostali uczniowie także nie sprawiali większych kłopotów, choć niestety wciąż zdarzały się osoby, które go lekceważyły i podkpiwały sobie z jego charłactwa. Gdyby nie był do tego przyzwyczajony, pewnie by go to przygnębiało. Tymczasem wystarczyło tylko zachować trochę dystansu do samego siebie i raz czy dwa zażartować na temat swojego problemu, by wprawić delikwentów w ogromne zakłopotanie i odjąć im chęć do drwin. Kiedy zaś któremuś z nich zdarzyło się przesadzić, Gustaw wlepiał mu szlaban i oddawał do dyspozycji pana Filcha — to było rozwiązanie idealne.

Poza tym także nauczyciele, którzy dotąd traktowali go z dystansem i podejrzliwością, zaczęli patrzeć na niego przychylniejszym okiem. Nieco martwiło go tylko to, że pani dyrektor najwyraźniej nie podzielała uczuć swoich podwładnych, ale nie otrzymał żadnego oficjalnego upomnienia, więc nie zamierzał się tym przejmować, tym bardziej, że przecież wszystko inne naprawdę układało się świetnie...

Ledwie to pomyślał, usłyszał obok siebie głośny świst i zaraz jakaś niewidzialna siła wyrwała mu z ręki wysłużoną aktówkę, unosząc ją pod sam sufit. Po sekundzie obok torby, zanosząc się rechotliwym śmiechem, zmaterializował się Irytek.

Zieleziński przeklął pod nosem swą nieuwagę. W odpowiedzi ucieszony poltergeist wywinął koziołka, a z torby, nieprzystosowanej do takich akrobacji, zaczęły wypadać drobniejsze przedmioty, które Gustaw nosił luzem w jej bocznych kieszeniach.

— Proszę, Irytku... — zaczął mężczyzna, pochylając się, by podnieść rozsypane przybory do pisania i pojedyncze kartki papieru. — Oddaj mi to, mam tam naprawdę ważne rzeczy...

Jeśli sądził, że to pomoże, bardzo się pomylił. Duch wykrzywił się okropnie i odleciał, nucąc coś radośnie pod nosem. Gustaw pobiegł za nim, klnąc cicho — w swoim ojczystym języku, na wypadek gdyby natrafił na jakiegoś ucznia. Ach, gdyby tylko miał różdżkę!

Nagle Irytek zatrzymał się gwałtownie, a mina nieco mu zrzedła, gdyż zza załomu korytarza wyszła profesor Powell. Duch kwiknął cicho — ni to z przestrachu, ni z zaskoczenia. Kobieta spojrzała na niego, a potem na nauczyciela mugoloznawstwa i na jej ustach pojawił się zupełnie, zdaniem Gustawa, nieadekwatny do sytuacji uśmieszek.

— Patrzcie, patrzcie, bogina się nie bał, ale ze zwykłym poltergeistem nie potrafi sobie dać rady — zauważyła pokpiwającym tonem. Zielezińskiego kusiło, żeby odburknąć jej coś naprawdę niemiłego, ale wtedy, dość nieoczekiwanie, czarownica wyciągnęła różdżkę i jakby od niechcenia skierowała ją w stronę starającego oddalić się chyłkiem ducha. — Oddaj to, z łaski swojej — zażądała. — Nie obchodzi mnie, że dotąd w tej szkole ignorowano twoje wygłupy; możesz być pewien, że ja na to nie pozwolę i jeśli jeszcze raz dowiem się o podobnym traktowaniu pracownika tej szkoły, to gorzko tego pożałujesz.

Iryt musiał mieć już do czynienia z jej zaklęciami, bo wystarczyło, by skinęła ostrzegawczo różdżką, a natychmiast uciekł, dematerializując się w powietrzu. Wszystkie przedmioty, które nie mogły zniknąć razem z nim, z hukiem runęły na ziemię. Gustaw jęknął głośno, widząc rozsypujące się na podłodze książki i papiery.

Jakby tego było mało, jedne z drzwi po lewej stronie korytarza otwarły się gwałtownie.

— Co się tutaj dzieje, do licha? — zabrzmiał zirytowany kobiecy głos, na dźwięk którego Gustaw nabrał nagłej ochoty, by zapaść się pod ziemię. Akurat ona, ze wszystkich osób w tym zamku! Tak, jakby nie został już dostatecznie upokorzony!

Spojrzał na Lizę, chcąc wytłumaczyć zamieszanie przed jej gabinetem, ale kobiecie wystarczył jeden rzut oka, by natychmiast zrozumiała, co się stało.

— Iryt? — zapytała gniewnie.

Panna Powell krótko skinęła głową.

— Powinien pan bardziej uważać — rzuciła cierpko do Zielezińskiego, po czym oddaliła się korytarzem, zostawiając go samego z Lizą, choć w tej konkretnej chwili mężczyzna po stokroć wolałby jej towarzystwo niż nauczycielki numerologii.

Starając się zapanować nad gniewem i zażenowaniem, pochylił się i zaczął pospiesznie zbierać z podłogi swoje rzeczy, by ponownie upchnąć je w rozdartej torbie. Vector jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyła z niechęcią za Powell, a potem przykucnęła obok niego, akurat wtedy,gdy z pełnym rezygnacji jękiem podnosił za okładkę ociekającą tuszem z połamanego długopisu książkę.

— Och — mruknęła, krzywiąc się lekko. — Przeklęty poltergeist! Już dawno powinniśmy się go pozbyć. Proszę to zostawić, pomogę panu.

— Nie ma potrzeby, poradzę sobie — zaoponował natychmiast Zieleziński, usiłując zachować resztki godności i miłości własnej. Vector tylko spojrzała na niego kpiąco i wyciągnęła różdżkę.

— Na litość, niech się pan nie zachowuje jak dziecko — poprosiła. — Nie czas na to, żeby unosić się dumą. Sam pan nie wywabi tych plam, a Irma nie będzie zachwycona, jak pan jej odda książki w takim stanie.

Ostatni argument okazał się na tyle przekonujący, że Gustaw skapitulował. Wstał niechętnie, ściskając w ramionach aktówkę, a Liza machnięciem różdżki uniosła wszystkie papiery i brodą wskazała na swój gabinet. Mężczyzna posłusznie wszedł za nią.

Na ich widok siedząca na parapecie sowa uszata zaskrzeczała niecierpliwie i zatrzepotała skrzydłami. Zaskoczony Zieleziński wzdrygnął się lekko i natychmiast poczuł ogarniającą go jeszcze cięższą irytację. Liza nawet nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Uciszyła ptaka uspokajającym słowem i podeszła do biurka. Jednym ruchem zgarnęła do szuflady pióro i list, który najwyraźniej pisała, zanim wyszła na korytarz, potem odsunęła na bok kamienną popielniczkę w kształcie smoka oraz wazon pełen drobnych czerwonych róż, a następnie przelewitowała na blat rzeczy Gustawa i zajęła się ich oczyszczaniem.

Mężczyzna ponuro obserwował jej poczynania, milcząc zacięcie. Od czasu, kiedy wspólnie urządzili całe to przedstawienie dla uczniów, jego relacje z Vector uległy zdecydowanej poprawie. Dobrze mu się z nią współpracowało, a potem, kiedy razem z uczniami wygłupiali się przy ognisku, dość nieoczekiwanie odkrył, że jest także niezmiernie uroczą towarzyszką zabawy. Żałował wręcz, że po tamtym wieczorze mieli tak niewiele okazji do rozmowy, tym bardziej, że nie dało się nie zauważyć, że Liza, pozbywszy się dziwnych uprzedzeń względem niego, traktowała go o wiele przyjaźniej. Najwyraźniej jednak zyskał w jej oczach tylko po to, by przy najbliższej okazji znów koszmarnie się przed nią wygłupić...

— Nie panu jednemu Iryt daje się w kość — odezwała się nagle kobieta.

— Ale tylko ja nie potrafię sobie z nim poradzić — burknął w odpowiedzi.

— Doprawdy? — Liza spojrzała na niego, unosząc lekko brwi.

Gustaw przypomniał sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, jednocześnie odczuwając lekkie zawstydzenie z powodu swojego zachowania. Atak Irytka nie był jej winą, ona przecież tylko starała się mu pomóc, a w dodatku jeszcze próbowała podnieść go na duchu. Mogła zostawić go samemu sobie — wtedy i tak musiałby poprosić kogoś o pomoc albo narazić się pani Pince, która nawet jeśli miłosiernie nie przeklęłaby go za zniszczenie książek, to z pewnością poważnie zastanowiła przed wypożyczeniem mu kolejnych. Poza tym — na całe szczęście! — Heloiza pozostawała daleka od traktowania go jak biednego charłaka, którym trzeba się zająć, bo sam nie da sobie rady. Była zwyczajnie miła i powinien raczej jej podziękować, zamiast stroić fochy.

— Pani przynajmniej mogła się wysuszyć — zauważył nieco pogodniej.

— Co z tego, skoro i tak przez cały wieczór wyglądałam jak strach na wróble? — prychnęła.

— Pewnie i tak potraktuje to pani tylko jako grzeczność z mojej strony, ale muszę się nie zgodzić — odparł kurtuazyjnie.

Liza roześmiała się.

— Dziękuję, ale ma pan rację: nie wierzę. Wolę zresztą nie wiedzieć, co musiał pan sobie o mnie myśleć.

— Nic złego, zapewniam...

— Przy okazji: bynajmniej nie naśmiewałam się z pana, prosząc o pomoc. Mógł mi pan powiedzieć, że pan nie czaruje, to nie robiłabym z siebie idiotki — westchnęła, a Gustaw spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

— Domyśliłem się, że pani po prostu nie wie. Fakt, powinienem to wyjaśnić, przepraszam. To raczej ja za każdym razem wychodziłem na koncertowego idiotę.

Nie zaprzeczyła.

— No cóż... — przyznała z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku. — Ale proszę spojrzeć, już skończyłam.

Podniosła jedną z książek, czystą i suchą, i wręczyła mu ją z uśmiechem. Gustaw odwzajemnił go.

— Naprawdę bardzo dziękuję — powiedział.

— To teraz torba? — zapytała, więc podał jej swoją aktówkę. Za jednym dotknięciem różdżki rozległa dziura zasklepiła się, jakby jej tam nigdy nie było.

Liza zerknęła na zegarek.

— Powinien pan iść, obiad pewnie już się zaczął — powiedziała.

— A pani?

— Zaraz zejdę, jeszcze tylko wyślę list, póki mam tu sowę.

— Chętnie zaczekam.

Liza wzruszyła ramionami na znak, że nie ma nic przeciwko i wyciągnęła z szuflady list. Pospiesznie przebiegła go wzrokiem, dopisała coś, a potem złożyła pergamin na cztery części i schowała do koperty, którą prędko zaadresowała. Przez chwilę na jej ustach błąkał się nieświadomy, pełen zadowolenia uśmieszek. Podeszła do sowy, przymocowała list do jej nóżki, a potem otworzyła okno. Ptak wyfrunął na zewnątrz, odprowadzany jej zamyślonym spojrzeniem.

Kiedy odwróciła się do Gustawa, minę miała najzupełniej opanowaną.

— No i gotowe — stwierdziła. — Chodźmy.

xxx

_**K**__olejne godziny przypominały Auridze nierealny sen. Liza oddała jej do użytku swój salon i wielkim parawanem oddzieliła dla Sinistry kąt, w którym postawiła transmutowane z kanapy łóżko. Pożyczyła jej także ubrania oraz inne niezbędne przedmioty, a potem, kiedy Auriga brała długą kąpiel, przygotowała w kuchni herbatę i kanapki. Sama nie tknęła ani kęsa. Zaraz po przyjaciółce zajęła łazienkę i siedziała w niej dobrą godzinę, prawie nie zakręcając wody. _

_Auriga postarała się zjeść choć trochę, by jej nie martwić, a potem poszła się położyć. Była zmęczona, a po eliksirach, które podała jej Poppy, czuła się dziwnie otępiała i obojętna. Mimo to przez długi czas nie potrafiła zasnąć i tylko chwilami udawało jej się zapaść w krótką, niespokojną drzemkę, po której jej myśli nie stawały się ani trochę jaśniejsze. _

_W środku nocy ocknęła się nagle z takiego półsnu przerażona i zapłakana. Nie pamiętała, o czym śniła, ale nie opuszczało ją dziwne uczucie, że o czymś zapomniała — czymś ważnym, a jednocześnie bolesnym i przykrym, co nawet teraz powodowało, że łzy ciekły jej po policzkach..._

_Otarła je prędko, a potem wstała i podeszła do okna. Odgarnęła grube, aksamitne zasłony i spojrzała na pogrążone w ciemności błonia i las. Z tej części zamku nie dało się zobaczyć zniszczeń, a rozgwieżdżone nocne niebo wyglądało tak samo jak zawsze. Widok ten jednak nie uspokoił kobiety, wręcz przeciwnie, wzmógł znużenie. Auriga bez większych nadziei skierowała się do kuchni, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie tam eliksir słodkiego snu albo jakiś inny, który pomoże jej zasnąć. _

_Ku swemu zaskoczeniu, ujrzała Lizę siedzącą przy stole. Przed nią stała butelka whisky i napełniona szklanka. _

— _Też nie możesz spać? — zapytała Vector. — Niestety nie mam nic oprócz tego. Chcesz?_

_Sinistra pokręciła głową. _

— _I dobrze. Wcale nie pomaga, a czuję się przez to jeszcze bardziej żałosna. — Zdecydowanie odsunęła od siebie szklankę. — Czy to nie głupie? — zapytała. — Wygraliśmy, a ja marzę tylko o tym, by natychmiast o wszystkim zapomnieć..._

_Auriga nalała sobie zimnej wody, a potem usiadła obok przyjaciółki. Miała wrażenie, jakby jej umysł otaczała mgła, która nie pozwalała jej myśleć normalnie, nie mówiąc już o prowadzeniu rozmowy, więc milczała. Liza zresztą także nie mówiła nic więcej._

_Nie wiedziała, jak długo tak siedziały. W końcu Liza poszła do swojej sypialni i Auriga także wróciła do łóżka, bo nie miała pomysłu, co innego mogłaby zrobić. Tym razem zasnęła niemal natychmiast. Śniła koszmary, w których Harry Potter rozmawiał z Voldemortem o Severusie. _

— _Snape był człowiekiem Dumbledore'a — mówił chłopak. — Od samego początku, od chwili, gdy zacząłeś gnębić moją matkę... Nigdy nie zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawy, bo jednej rzeczy nie pojąłeś, Tomie Riddle. Czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś patronusa Snape'a? Łania. Taka sama jak patronus mojej matki, bo Snape kochał ją przez prawie całe życie, od czasu, gdy jeszcze byli dziećmi... Był szpiegiem Dumbledore'a od chwili, gdy jej zagroziłeś, przez cały czas działał przeciwko tobie. Dumbledore był już umierającym człowiekiem, gdy Snape go dobił. On nigdy nie pokonał Dumbledore'a! Razem tę śmierć zaplanowali!...*_

_Wybudziła się z płytkiego snu, oddychając ciężko. Zwinęła się w kłębek i pusto zapatrzyła w ścianę, usiłując uspokoić kołatanie serca i powtarzając sobie, że to tylko sen, głupi i absurdalny... _

_W jednej chwili powróciły do niej wspomnienia z bitwy, w uszach ponownie zadźwięczały słowa Pottera, mocne i wyraźne, a potem, zupełnie nagle, jakby pękła jakaś bariera w jej umyśle, która dotąd nie pozwalała jej zrozumieć, co oznaczają, dotarł do niej ich przerażający sens. To było jak uderzenie czymś ciężkim w tył głowy i Sinistra poczuła fizyczny wręcz ból, rozsadzający jej czaszkę. _

„_To niemożliwe" — pomyślała, zrywając się z łóżka. Pośpiesznie naciągnęła na siebie ubranie, starając się powstrzymać drżenie dłoni i nie dopuścić do siebie paniki. Powinna obudzić Lizę, może ona będzie coś wiedzieć, a jeśli nie ona, to z pewnością Minerwa, przecież musiała rozmawiać z Potterem i aurorami... _

_Nie musiała daleko szukać, bo obie kobiety siedziały w kuchni, rozmawiając przyciszonymi głosami._

— _Jesteś nareszcie — przywitała ją Liza. Z pewnością nie spała już od dawna, bo była całkowicie ubrana i uczesana, a w popielniczce przed nią leżało kilka niedopałków. — Mam nadzieję, że spałaś lepiej niż ja. Kawy? Jeśli chcesz śniadanie, to musisz zrobić sobie sama, bo wszystkie skrzaty są zajęte. _

_Auriga pokręciła głową. Gardło miała ściśnięte i nie zdołałaby niczego przełknąć. _

— _Minnie... — zaczęła, z trudem panując nad głosem. — Czy wiadomo co z Severusem?_

_McGonagall spojrzała na nią, jakby po raz pierwszy usłyszała to imię._

— _Ach, nie wiem — powiedziała zmęczonym głosem, a widząc malujący się na twarzy koleżanki wyrzut, dodała ostro: — Jest tyle do zrobienia, Aurigo, a ja naprawdę wolę najpierw zająć się żywymi, których mamy w skrzydle szpitalnym, a dopiero później opłakiwać zmarłych. _

— _Więc... więc to pewne, że on nie żyje?_

— _Pan Potter twierdzi, że tak, a nawet jeśli jakimś cudem się pomylił, to Wrzeszcząca Chata spłonęła. — odparła z rezygnacją, już łagodniejszym tonem. Dopiero teraz Sinistra spostrzegła, że ona także jest wyczerpana. Z pewnością od czasu bitwy nie zmrużyła oka. — Przykro mi, ale nie mogę powiedzieć nic więcej, dopóki tego nie zbadamy._

_Sinistra objęła się ramionami, czując przenikający ją chłód. _

— _To, co powiedział pan Potter, wstrząsnęło nami wszystkimi, Aurigo — westchnęła Minerwa. — Obiecuję, że poinformuję cię, kiedy tylko dowiem się czegokolwiek na temat Severusa, ale teraz powinnaś zająć się czymś pożytecznym, zamiast bezproduktywnie się zadręczać. Przed chwilą posłałam Poppy i Pomonę do łóżek i w skrzydle szpitalnym jest tylko Horacy i kilku uzdrowicieli. Liza zaraz do nich dołączy, ale z pewnością przyda im się także twoja pomoc._

— _Oczywiście. — Sinistra skinęła głową. — Przepraszam, dajcie mi dziesięć minut i będę gotowa. _

_Odwróciła się prędko, żeby nie zobaczyły jej łez._

_Następne dni upłynęły jej na zmienianiu opatrunków, podawaniu leków pacjentom i pomaganiu Slughornowi przy sporządzaniu wciąż brakujących eliksirów. Wiedziała, że Minerwa miała rację, i dlatego robiła wszystko, by nie pogrążać się w rozpaczy, choć kosztowało ją to wiele wysiłku. Jednocześnie bardzo chciała i bardzo bała się poznać odpowiedzi na pytania, które kłębiły jej się w głowie. Najlepszym rozwiązaniem było odsuwanie od siebie wszystkich myśli związanych z Severusem i skupienie się na pracy. Wieczorami wracała do swojego kąta u Lizy tak zmęczona, że natychmiast zapadała w sen. Życie jakoś się toczyło, czas mijał, to wystarczało. _

_Czasem tylko, gdy była zbyt wyczerpana nawet na to, by zasnąć, Auriga pozwalała sobie marzyć, że Severus jakimś cudem przeżył i wkrótce z pewnością sam do niej przyjdzie, żeby się ze wszystkiego wytłumaczyć. Potem przypominała sobie, co powiedział jej tamtego październikowego dnia, kiedy wreszcie odważyła się zażądać wyjaśnień, i zaczynała pragnąć, by rzeczywiście był martwy. Natychmiast żałowała tych myśli. Biedny, biedny Severus nie mógł zrobić niczego innego, a ona nigdy nie powinna uwierzyć, że byłby zdolny ich zdradzić... Ale czy na pewno? Kilkakrotnie nachodziły ją wątpliwości, że być może Harry Potter jednak się pomylił. Źle coś zrozumiał albo zwyczajnie oszalał z przerażenia. Lily. Łania. Przecież to nie mogło być prawdą... _

_W takich chwilach wydawało jej się, że już nigdy nie przestanie płakać. _

_Któregoś dnia po bitwie, w jedno z tych podobnych do siebie popołudni, które Sinistra spędzała z Lizą w skrzydle szpitalnym, zjawiła się tam Minerwa, prowadząc za sobą wysokiego, szpakowatego mężczyznę w aurorskiej szacie luźno narzuconej na mugolski strój. _

— _Dobrze, że cię widzę, Aurigo — powiedziała McGonagall. — To jest pan Shepard, auror — przedstawiła mężczyznę, a on ukłonił się lekko obu kobietom. — Razem ze swoimi ludźmi ma zbadać pokoje Severusa. Bądź tak miła i zaprowadź ich tam, dobrze? _

_Sinistra zmartwiała._

— _Ja to zrobię — zaproponowała natychmiast Liza._

— _Ty? — zdziwiła się Minerwa. — Byłaś tam kiedykolwiek?_

_Vector machnęła ręką._

— _Pan Shepard ma przeszukiwać te komnaty, nie ja. Auriga niech wraca do eliksirów, obiecała Horacemu, że mu pomoże. — Liza wstała, uśmiechając się uprzejmie do aurora. — A pana proszę za mną. Nazywam się Heloiza Vector... _

xxx

**P**omimo różnych drobnych wypadków życie w Hogwarcie toczyło się normalnie, rytmem wyznaczanym przez lekcje, posiłki, szlabany i wolne popołudnia. Tych ostatnich niestety było najmniej. Nauczyciele z pełnym poświęceniem rzucili się w wir obowiązków i z zaangażowaniem prowadzili zarówno normalne zajęcia, jak i te dodatkowe, mające przygotować absolwentów szkoły do owutemów. Niektórzy, jak Filius czy Hailey, pracowali dodatkowo po kilka popołudni w tygodniu, inni — jak Auriga, która miała w swej grupie jedynie trzy osoby — poświęcali tylko pojedyncze wieczory.

Zajęcia Heloizy również należały do tych bardziej kameralnych, jednak uczęszczająca na nie Hermiona Granger, która raz zabrawszy się do nauki, nie potrafiła odpuścić, zamęczała swoją ulubioną nauczycielkę nawet między lekcjami. Na szczęście Liza również darzyła Gryfonkę sympatią — choć w takie dni, jak ten, zastanawiała się właściwie dlaczego.

— Masz rację. — przyznała, uprzednio cierpliwie wysłuchawszy wywodu uczennicy. — Twoje rozumowanie jest poprawne, to autor książki musiał się pomylić.

— Wiedziałam! — wykrzyknęła zadowolona dziewczyna.

— Nie wątpię. Ale teraz powinnaś już chyba iść...

Nauczycielka zatrzymała się przed drzwiami do pokoju nauczycielskiego i wymownie położyła dłoń na klamce.

— Chciałam jeszcze tylko zapytać o zadanie szesnaste...

— Popełniłaś błąd w obliczeniach. Przeanalizuj to sama, a na pewno go wyłapiesz.

— Och, oczywiście.

— A potem... pograj z panem Weasleyem w szachy.

Na twarzy Hermiony odmalowało się szczere zaskoczenie.

— W szachy? Z Ronem?

Heloiza poważnie pokiwała głową.

— O ile pamiętam, jest w tym dobry. Wciąż krążą opowieści o jego popisie na pierwszym roku.

Dziewczyna przytaknęła żywo.

— Jest świetny, fakt — zapewniła, rumieniąc się lekko. — Ale mnie jakoś to nie idzie, zresztą nie mam czasu na takie zabawy.

— Gra bardzo dobrze wpływa na koncentrację i zdolność logicznego myślenia, Hermiono. Spróbuj...

„...a pan Weasley, jeśli ma choć trochę rozumu, niech zajmie się resztą" — dodała nauczycielka w myślach. Hermiona stanowczo zbyt wiele czasu spędzała na nauce i pracy, i przydałoby jej się nieco rozrywki. Oczywiście to dobrze, że chciała nadrobić stracony rok, ale nie powinna popadać w skrajność — przecież ledwie skończył się wrzesień, a ona już sprawiała wrażenie przemęczonej. Blada twarz i głębokie cienie pod oczami nie wyglądały zbyt dobrze.

— W porządku — powiedziała Hermiona. — Postaram się. Do zobaczenia za tydzień, pani profesor.

Gryfonka oddaliła się korytarzem, a Liza weszła do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Za oknami zapadał wczesny, jesienny zmrok, a o szyby bił deszcz i wiatr, ale w pomieszczeniu było ciepło i przytulnie. Na kominku wesoło trzaskał ogień, a w dosuniętym do niego fotelu siedziała Auriga, pochylona nad jakimś papierem.

„Czyżby znowu jakieś złe wieści?" — zaniepokoiła się Vector, ale wtedy Sinistra uniosła głowę i spojrzała na nią z uśmiechem i tym pogodnym błyskiem w oku, którego Liza tak dawno u niej nie widziała.

— Co się stało? — zapytała, podchodząc bliżej.

— Pamiętasz, jak mówiłam ci, że wróciłam do moich obserwacji? — odparła pytaniem Auriga.

— Coś wspominałaś — potwierdziła Liza.

— No więc dostałam list od Towarzystwa Astronomicznego. Chcą przedrukować moje sprawozdanie w swoim kwartalniku. Zaproponowali mi też, żebym napisała coś do kolejnego wydania...

Vector skrzywiła się lekko.

— Cóż, spodziewałam się nieco bardziej entuzjastycznej reakcji — przyznała Sinistra z niejakim zdziwieniem.

— Och, cieszę się, oczywiście. Zastanawiam się tylko, kiedy znajdujesz czas, żeby spać.

Auriga zmarszczył brwi, jakby prosiła: „przynajmniej ty nie zaczynaj." Poza tym posmutniała wyraźnie i Liza pomyślała, że powinna ugryźć się w język.

— Mniejsza o to — westchnęła. — To naprawdę świetna wiadomość, gratuluję. Kiedy będzie można to przeczytać?

— To o gwiazdach, pewnie i tak cię nie zainteresuje.

Vector przewróciła oczami.

— Przebrnęłam przez dwudziestostronicowy referat na temat pierwiastkowania autorstwa panny Granger. To będzie pestka.

xxx

— _**S**__everusie... — zagadnęła Sinistra, obracając w dłoni niedużą fiolkę, wypełnioną srebrzystoszarym płynem._

— _Odłóż to — syknął Snape, nawet nie unosząc głowy znad swojego kociołka, w którym mieszał coś energicznie. _

_Auriga westchnęła cicho i ostrożnie odstawiła fiolkę na stojak. Oparła się niedbale o stół i w milczeniu obserwowała poczynania Mistrza Eliksirów._

— _Wykrztuś to wreszcie — mruknął ten wreszcie, zirytowany tym, że mu się przypatruje._

— _Ja tylko zastanawiałam się, czy ty potrafisz wyczarować Patronusa?_

_Mężczyzna uniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią, pytająco unosząc brew._

— _Dlaczego nagle cię to interesuje?_

— _Ci dementorzy... Czasem, gdy nocą prowadzę lekcje, podpełzają pod mury i patrzą w górę, jakby żałowały, że nie mogą do nas podlecieć. Są daleko, ale uczniowie czują się nieswojo... Ja zresztą też... Mam dreszcze, kiedy są w pobliżu i robi mi się tak... źle._

— _Aha. — Snape na powrót pochylił się nad eliksirem i dosypał do niego jakiegoś proszku. Różdżką zwiększył ogień pod kociołkiem._

_Auriga prychnęła cicho i splotła ręce na piersi. „Czego właściwie się spodziewałaś?" — ofuknęła się w myślach. — „Współczucia?"_

— _A wiesz, że Remus uczy Harry'ego Pottera rzucać Patronusa? — zapytała niby od niechcenia. _

_Jednak nawet to nie zdołało wzbudzić zainteresowania Snape'a, jedynie zwiększyło jego irytację._

— _I co z tego? — sarknął._

— _Nic. Ale to dobrze, nie sądzisz? To przydatne zaklęcie, a chłopak już kilka razy miał do czynienia z dementorami. Następnym razem będzie mógł się obronić._

— _A powinienem się z tego cieszyć, bo...? — zakpił Severus. _

_Sinistra uśmiechnęła się krzywo._

— _To miło ze strony Remusa, że mimo własnych problemów poświęca mu swój czas — ciągnęła lekkim tonem. — I jako nauczyciel też się sprawdza... Sądzisz, że byłbyś tak dobry jak on?_

— _O tym nie przekonam się, dopóki Albus nie zechce oddać mi tego stanowiska, ale jestem pewien, że niewiele trzeba, by przebić Lupina na tym polu. Miałem lekcje z kilkoma jego klasami i mogę powiedzieć, że w nauczaniu jest równie niekompetentny jak jego poprzednicy. _

— _Wcale nie. — Auriga skarciła go wzrokiem. — Remus jest fantastycznym nauczycielem i bardzo miłym człowiekiem..._

— _Tylko raz na miesiąc zamienia się w potwora, ale rzeczywiście, nie ma potrzeby o tym wspominać — dokończył sarkastycznie, patrząc na nią nieprzyjemnie._

— _Sev! _

— _Nie mów do mnie Sev! A jeśli chcesz rozpływać się nad zaletami tego wilkołaka, to rób to z dala ode mnie. Jestem pewien, że gdybyś do niego poszła, Lupin chętnie poużalałby się z tobą nad okropnością dementorów... A skoro jesteś tak marną czarownicą, że nie potrafisz sobie z nimi poradzić, może nawet udzieliłby ci korepetycji jak Potterowi..._

— _Chciałam poprosić o to ciebie! — przerwała mu kobieta ze złością. — Ale widzę, że szkoda strzępić język. Masz rację, pójdę do Remusa. On przynajmniej powstrzymuje się od obrażania ciebie w mojej obecności, a już z pewnością nie obraża mnie!_

_Nawet jeśli Snape'a zmieszały jej słowa, nie dał tego po sobie poznać._

— _Sama trafię do wyjścia, nie musisz mnie odprowadzać — rzuciła zimno Auriga._

— _Świetnie — odparł sarkastycznie. — Nie miałem takiego zamiaru._

xxx

— **P**omyśleć, że wHogsmeade życzą sobie po trzydzieści sykli za gram! Rozbój w biały dzień... — mruknął do siebie Horacy i pochylił się, by ściąć łodygę naparstnicy. Jego kości zaprotestowały wybuchem tępego bólu, ale zacisnął zęby. Wolał znieść trochę łupania w krzyżu i zmęczenia niż zapłacić wygórowaną cenę, którą apteka zażyczyłaby sobie za suszoną roślinę...

— Dużo pan tego potrzebuje? — zawołała Auriga z drugiego końca polany.

— Dużo, dużo! — odkrzyknął.

Nadwyżkę, której nie uda mu się wykorzystać w eliksirach sporządzanych dla skrzydła szpitalnego i podczas lekcji, mógł sprzedać któremuś z zaprzyjaźnionych Mistrzów. Na susz z rosnących dziko i niezanieczyszczonych żadnymi mugolskimi świństwami roślin zawsze był popyt.

— A Minerwa nie będzie mogła mieć pretensji, że szkoła za dużo wydaje na składniki — wymamrotał pod nosem z zadowoleniem.

Ostatnio z funduszami szkolnymi było jeszcze gorzej niż zwykle i każda wizyta u dyrektorki z prośbą o pieniądze na ingrediencje, kociołki czy szkło laboratoryjne kończyła się surową przemową, że eliksiry i tak kosztują Hogwart stanowczo zbyt wiele. Minerwa miała na tyle taktu, by nie wypominać Horacemu sprzedawanych na lewo składników i mikstur, ale lada chwila mogła zacząć. Slughorn rzecz jasna znalazłby na to odpowiednie argumenty — w końcu znaczna część zarobionych w ten sposób pieniędzy szła na konto szkoły, niestety ledwie pokrywała ona koszty wszystkich zmarnowanych przez uczniów składników i wysadzonych kociołków, których już w pierwszym miesiącu nauki było zatrważająco wiele. Tak czy inaczej teraz, kiedy w dodatku nauczyciele odrzucili — oczywiście najzupełniej słusznie — pieniądze rady nadzorczej, lepiej było nie poruszać drażliwej kwestii funduszy.

Mistrz Eliksirów wyprostował się ostrożnie, dysząc z wysiłku. Stanowczo nie nadawał się już do takich wypraw!

— To wszystko. — Auriga podeszła do niego; w ramionach trzymała dość pokaźny bukiet złożony z purpurowych kielichowatych kwiatów o grubych, omszonych łodygach. — Możemy jeszcze sprawdzić dalej, przy jeziorze... Jeśli oczywiście nie jest pan zmęczony.

Slughorn potarł błyszczącą od potu łysinę i spojrzał na młodszą koleżankę nieco rozpaczliwie.

— Oczywiście tyle powinno wystarczyć, nie sądzi pan? — stwierdziła natychmiast Sinistra. — Powinniśmy już wracać.

— Masz rację, moja droga. Masz dziś zajęcia, nie zdążysz się przygotować — zgodził się prędko Horacy, a ona skinęła głową, uprzejmie nie przypominając, że lekcje zaczyna dopiero za kilka godzin i bez trudu zdążyłaby zajść nad jezioro i z powrotem nawet ze trzy razy.

Slughorn dołączył swoje kwiaty do jej bukietu i otarł twarz wyciągniętą z kieszeni kraciastą chustką.

— Dziękuję ci bardzo — powiedział, kiedy przedzierali się przez niewielki zagajnik, oddzielający ich od prowadzącej do zamku ścieżki. Przez chwilę zmagał się z gałęzią, która zaczepiła o jego haftowany kaftan, a potem kontynuował: — Gdybym... wiedział... a niech to! Gdybym wcześniej wiedział, że tak interesujesz się eliksirami, Aurigo...

— Interesuję to za dużo powiedziane — zaprzeczyła Sinistra szybko. — Po prostu znam okolicę.

Horacy poprawił na wydatnym brzuchu pozaciąganą gałęziami marynarkę i podkręcił wąsa, patrząc na kobietę jak na wyjątkowo interesujący obiekt muzealny.

— Och, nie bądź taka skromna. Po bitwie bardzo przysłużyłaś się i mnie, i Poppy, a żadne z nas nie pozwoliłoby ci sobie pomagać, gdybyś nie znała przynajmniej podstaw...

Auriga machnęła bagatelizująco kwiatami.

— Pan wybaczy, ale doprawienie eliksiru leczniczego, tym bardziej, jeśli się ma gotowy zaczyn, jest w programie pierwszego roku! — odparła ze śmiechem. — Układanie i opisywanie fiolek to też żadna filozofia.

— Owszem, ale innych eliksirów, przy których nam pomagałaś, uczą się kandydaci na Mistrzów!

— Ja tam wiem tylko, co trzeba robić w poszczególnych fazach księżyca. A wiem to, bo... — zawahała się. „Bo tysiące razy patrzyłam, jak Severus przygotowuje te eliksiry" — pomyślała z goryczą, ale na głos powiedziała: — jestem astronomem. Naprawdę nie powinien mnie pan przeceniać.

Spojrzała na niego przez ramię i uśmiechnęła się tym swoim dziwnym uśmiechem, który nie sięgał oczu. Wiatr łopotał połami jej płaszcza i rozwiewał włosy pod rondem kapelusza. Horacemu przemknęło przez myśl, że naręcze naparstnicy dziwnie jej pasuje, choć doprawdy nie potrafiłby powiedzieć dlaczego... Odchrząknął cicho.

— Tak czy inaczej, moja droga, byłbym zachwycony, gdybyś częściej zechciała mi pomagać — powiedział. — Mam niezwykle dużo pracy i przydałby mi się ktoś taki jak ty.

Sinistra zawahała się. Wiatr zdmuchnął jej na twarz włosy, więc Horacy nie widział wyrazu jej oczu.

— Ja naprawdę nie potrafię zbyt wiele... — zaoponowała.

— Głupstwa!

— To, co dotąd robiłam jest w programie pierwszego roku.

— Fakt, szkoda tylko, że większość pierwszorocznych zapomina o tym, nim jeszcze skończy szkołę.

— Cóż — westchnęła Auriga z rezygnacją. — Można powiedzieć, że miałam dobrego nauczyciela.

xxx

— _**C**__ześć — powiedziała Auriga, otwierając drzwi. — Wołałam, żebyś wszedł, nie słyszałeś?_

_Stojący w progu Severus tylko skrzywił się lekko._

— _Jesteś sama? — zapytał. _

— _Może jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, ale jesteśmy chyba jedynymi żywymi osobami w tym zamku, które o tej porze składają sobie wizyty zamiast spać — uśmiechnęła się Auriga. _

— _Mógł być u ciebie ten idiota, z którym się spotykasz — stwierdził Snape sucho, na co kobieta przewróciła oczami._

— _Taak, wtedy z całą pewnością zapraszałabym cię do środka — zakpiła._

_W odpowiedzi mężczyzna ironicznie uniósł brew._

— _Jeszcze mu nie powiedziałaś, prawda? — spytał złośliwie. _

_Nagle zmieszana Sinistra odwróciła wzrok._

— _Nie bądź niemądry, Severusie — mruknęła. — Jak to sobie wyobrażasz, co? „Och, mój drogi, zapomniałam ci powiedzieć, ale jestem czarownicą!" To chyba nie jest rzecz, którą się mówi ot tak, przy okazji?_

_Snape wzruszył ramionami na znak, że nic go to nie obchodzi. Auriga wiedziała, że nie będzie kontynuował — zawsze wycofywał się, gdy tylko ich rozmowa zaczynała zahaczać o zbyt osobiste tematy. _

— _I proszę, powstrzymaj się od nazywania Michaela idiotą — dodała jeszcze dla porządku, a potem machnęła ręką w kierunku salonu. — Chodź, napijemy się herbaty._

— _Właściwie sądziłem, że znajdę cię dziś na Wieży — stwierdził Snape, wchodząc za nią do pokoju. — Dawno nie widziałem tak czystego nieba. _

— _Tak, szkoda tylko, że dementorom też się ono podoba. Podchodzą jeszcze bliżej niż zwykle, aż ciarki człowieka przechodzą... — Auriga wzdrygnęła się lekko._

— _Lupin jeszcze nie nauczył cię, jak sobie z nimi radzić?_

_Ten temat, dla odmiany, chyba nigdy mu się nie nudził. Minęły ledwie dwa tygodnie od czasu, jak raczył ją przeprosić za ostatnią kłótnię o Lupina, po której nie odzywali się do siebie przez cały miesiąc. Cóż, „przeprosił" było w tym wypadku słowem zdecydowanie na wyrost i gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, Auriga z pewnością tak by tego nie nazwała — za to prawdopodobnie obraziła się po tym jeszcze bardziej — ale jej samej bardzo brakowało spotkań z Severusem i z ulgą się z nim pogodziła. Zanosiło się jednak na to, że ich porozumienie nie będzie zbyt trwałe._

— _Nauczył — odparła, siląc się na spokój. — Ale jest ich za dużo, bym mogła długo utrzymać je z daleka. Jasne światło trochę je odstrasza, ale gwiazdy niestety obserwuje się po ciemku — westchnęła._

_Snape nie wyglądał na zmartwionego tym faktem. Wręcz przeciwnie — to, że Remus nie potrafił jej pomóc, zdawało się nieco poprawiać mu humor. _

_Chwilami Auriga zastanawiała się, czy Sev nie jest zwyczajnie zazdrosny. Rzecz jasna nie mógł być w niej zakochany, nic podobnego — cokolwiek nie mówiłyby na ten temat plotki, które krążyły wśród grona pedagogicznego ledwie kilka miesięcy temu, na istnienie których na całe szczęście Mistrz Eliksirów pozostawał zupełnie nieświadomy. Przecież Snape nie zachowywał się tak absurdalnie, kiedy chodziło o mężczyznę, dla którego Sinistra rzeczywiście ostatnio zaniedbywała i pracę, i przyjaciół... To Lupin stanowił niegasnące ognisko wszystkich kłótni i konfliktów. Severus odczuwał wobec niego tak wielką niechęć, że nie potrafił znieść tego, że inni ludzie mogą nie mieć nic przeciwko niemu. Szczególnie, jeśli byli to ludzie, których on sam lubił i darzył szacunkiem. W końcu tak samo wyglądały sprawy z Minerwą: z nią także Severus bez przerwy się kłócił — nie tylko o Remusa, ale i o Pottera — i to tak, że Rolanda zaczynała zbierać zakłady co do tego, kiedy zaczną się pojedynkować. Doszło do tego, że już prawie nie grali razem w szachy._

_Czekając, aż herbata się zaparzy, Auriga ukradkiem przyglądała się Severusowi. Nie po raz pierwszy przyszło jej do głowy, że właściwie nic o nim nie wie. Mimo że znała go tak długo, wciąż stanowił zagadkę, a ona miała za mało wskazówek, by móc ją rozwiązać. Snape nigdy nie mówił o sobie zbyt wiele i Sinistra właściwie nie wiedziała, jak wygląda jego życie poza pracą w Hogwarcie i poza tymi nocnymi godzinami, które spędzali w swoim towarzystwie._

_Czasem, kiedy dogryzał jej z powodu Lupina czy Michaela, była bliska, by go o to zapytać. Przecież z pewnością zajmował się jeszcze czymś prócz gnębienia uczniów i mieszania w kociołkach; posiadał jakieś zainteresowania, marzenia i plany, których istnienia ona nawet się nie domyślała. Poza nią musiał mieć innych jeśli nie przyjaciół, to znajomych, choćby ze środowiska eliksirowego, w którym się obracał. Choć trudno to sobie wyobrazić, na pewno spotykał się z kobietami, na pewno kiedyś kochał, pragnął, tęsknił... Auriga nie wierzyła, że poza pracą cały czas siedział zamknięty w ciemnych lochach, tak jak zapewne sądzili uczniowie.. Tak naprawdę nie była nawet pewna, czy obecnie rzeczywiście jest samotny. Całe dnie spędzał w Hogwarcie, większość nocy, z tego co wiedziała, chyba także, ale przecież zdarzało mu się wyjeżdżać, wakacje zawsze spędzał poza szkołą... Zdaje się, że posiadał nawet dom w jakimś mugolskim miasteczku, ale gdzie dokładnie — Sinistra nie wiedziała. _

_On, dla odmiany, wiedział o niej bardzo wiele. Sama przecież chętnie opowiadała mu o różnych rzeczach, nawet — a może tym bardziej — kiedy wydawał się nie być tym zbytnio zainteresowany... Kiedy to sobie uświadomiła, poczuła się dziwnie. _

— _Wiesz, Sev, tak się zastanawiałam... — zaczęła w tej samej chwili, kiedy on powiedział:_

— _Pomfrey chciała, żebym uwarzył więcej eliksiru wzmacniającego, więc będę potrzebował... — urwał i spojrzał na nią pytająco. — Mów pierwsza._

_Potrząsnęła głową. _

— _Nieważne — mruknęła. — Chodzi o położenie Saturna, prawda? Poczekaj, miałam gdzieś tu notatki..._

xxx

**A**uriga pożegnała się ze Slughornem przy szklarniach, do których mężczyzna chciał wstąpić po jeszcze jakieś rośliny. Sama, choć wymówiła się chęcią powrotu do zamku, wybrała okrężną drogę przez błonia. Szła szybko, rozkoszując się popołudniowym słońcem i wiatrem. Z boiska do quidditcha dobiegały wrzaski drużyny Ravenclawu, bo Krukoni za gorącymi namowami Flitwicka, który zresztą trenował razem z nimi, ostro wzięli się do ćwiczeń.

„Byłoby dobrze, gdyby w końcu wygrali" — pomyślała Auriga, z niejakim rozbawieniem wyobrażając sobie profesora zaklęć na miotle. Niewiele osób wiedziało, że za czasów młodości Filius był całkiem niezłym szukającym i Krukoni nie raz zdobyli dzięki niemu mistrzostwo — chyba zresztą po raz ostatni przed trwającą aż do teraz naprzemienną hegemonią Slytherinu i Gryffindoru. W tym roku, kiedy stare składy poodchodziły, Ravenclaw znów miał realną szansę na puchar, ale Sinistra przypuszczała, że Filiusowi chodziło raczej o to, by zająć czymś swoich podopiecznych i odciągnąć ich od myślenia o zeszłorocznych wydarzeniach, które wciąż w mniejszym bądź większym stopniu dręczyły każdego.

Przy jeziorze Aurigę dogoniło głośne szczekanie, a zaraz po nim cała reszta Kła. Brytan natychmiast zaczął skakać wokół niej i usiłować ją przewrócić, więc uspokajająco pogłaskała go po łbie. Podniosła jakiś patyk i rzuciła daleko, ale pies tylko spojrzał za nim zdziwiony, szczeknął i zaczął tarzać się w trawie.

— Leń — prychnęła Sinistra.

Nieco dalej zauważyła Hagrida wyprowadzającego na długiej smyczy jakieś pokraczne stworzenie. Półolbrzym pomachał jej przyjaźnie, ale kiedy chciała podejść, by z nim porozmawiać, pokręcił głową i zamachał gwałtownie rękami. W chwilę potem zdziwiona kobieta zrozumiała dlaczego: stworzeniu odbiło się głośno, a potem z jego paszczy chlusnął słup ognia, opalając końcówkę brody gajowego, który prędko odskoczył.

— Wszystko w porząsiu! — zawołał do Sinistry, widząc, że ta waha się, nie wiedząc czy powinna się zaniepokoić czy okazać wesołość. — Zeżarł mi czajnik i chyba trochę mu zaszkodziło...

Auriga ze zrozumieniem skinęła głową, tymczasem zwierzątko postanowiło sprawdzić, czy koszula właściciela nadaje się do jedzenia, więc uwaga Hagrida znów skupiła się na nim, a Sinistra ruszyła dalej. Z tego, co wiedziała, stworzonko było prezentem od madame Maxime, z którą Hagrid wciąż pozostawał w dość zażyłej przyjaźni. Pochodziło ono z jakiejś eksperymentalnej francuskiej hodowli i ponoć nie stanowiło żadnego zagrożenia, ale Auriga wolała się o tym nie przekonywać na własnej skórze.

Pogrążona w myślach spacerowym tempem dotarła pod zachodnią ścianę zamku. Nie planowała tutaj przychodzić — widok zawalonych ścian i ledwie trzymających się resztek konstrukcji Wieży Astronomicznej nie był przyjemny i nieodmiennie powodował dławiący uścisk w gardle i tęsknotę za czymś, czego sama nie potrafiła do końca określić.

Zgliszcza — to słowo najlepiej opisywało stan nie tylko Wieży, ale i dużych partii zamku. Jednak tamte zniszczenia, choć Auriga zdecydowanie uwielbiała budowlę od fundamentów aż po dach, nie bolały tak bardzo, jak te tutaj. Sinistra z przygnębieniem powiodła wzrokiem po usypisku kamieni, spośród których sterczały smętnie resztki wielkiego teleskopu. Odruchowo sięgnęła po różdżkę i zaczęła sprawdzać, jak trzymają się zaklęcia ochronne — skoro już była na miejscu, mogła to zrobić. Skupiona na czarowaniu przestała zwracać uwagę na otoczenie, nie spodziewała się zresztą, by ktokolwiek prócz niej tu przychodził...

Nagle z zamyślenia wyrwał ją świst ciężkich skrzydeł przeszywających powietrze, a potem huk, kiedy coś wielkiego opadło na ziemię tuż za nią. Zaskoczona, odwróciła się gwałtownie i bez namysłu dygnęła prędko, widząc przed sobą srebrzystoszarego hipogryfa, mierzącego ją leniwym spojrzeniem. Zwierzę jednak nie zamierzało się odkłonić. Nim jednak wystraszona Auriga zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, usłyszała dobiegający z góry pogodny głos:

— Dzień dobry, pani Aurigo.

Zdumiona uniosła głowę i dopiero wtedy dostrzegła roześmianego Gustawa. Mężczyzna sprawnie zsunął się z grzbietu zwierzęcia i poklepał je po głowie, a ono zamruczało głęboko jak wielki kot, a potem rozłożyło się wygodnie na trawie, wygrzewając w słońcu.

— Jak, u licha...?

Sinistra musiała mieć naprawdę głupią minę, bo Zieleziński roześmiał się serdecznie.

— Pan na nim latał?! — zdumiała się kobieta.

— Na niej — sprostował. — To Kruczyna, najmilsza hipogryfica na świecie!

— Ale jak... przecież... — zaczęła Auriga, jednak w porę się zreflektowała. — Proszę mi wybaczyć, to naprawdę dość niecodzienny widok. Nikt tutaj raczej nie lata na hipogryfach. Nie wiem, czy w ogóle komuś na to pozwoliły...

— Nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek próbował — odparł Gustaw. — Zajęło mi to trochę czasu, ale w końcu ta mała się do mnie przekonała.

Auriga za to wciąż na przekonaną nie wyglądała — raczej na mocno zaniepokojoną. Nie była pewna, jak zareagować: z jednej strony martwiła się, że Gustaw może zrobić sobie krzywdę, z drugiej nie czuła się kompetentna, żeby go krytykować i dawać mu do zrozumienia, że uważa jego zachowanie za nieodpowiedzialne i nierozsądne. Nie chciała także, żeby poczuł się urażony jej sceptycyzmem.

Na szczęście Gustaw postanowił się nad nią zlitować:

— Proszę się nie obawiać, wiem, co robię — powiedział. — Miałem dość sporo do czynienia z hipogryfami, mój dziadek hodował kilka... Poza tym oczywiście zachowuję ostrożność, nie szarżuję i nie zapuszczam się za daleko, żeby Hagrid cały czas mógł mieć mnie na oku. Jestem grzeczny, słowo, pani profesor. — Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

Sinistra roześmiała się, kręcąc lekko głową.

— Jeszcze raz przepraszam — westchnęła.

— A co pani tutaj robi?

— Spaceruję — odparła szybko.

— To Wieża Astronomiczna, prawda? — zapytał cicho. — Przykro mi.

— Niepotrzebnie. To tylko miejsce, nie ma co się przejmować. Jestem pewna, że wkrótce zdołamy ją odbudować.

xxx

_**A**__uriga zawahała się, ale zapukała — cicho i niepewnie. Po kilku długich chwilach drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Severus w domowym stroju, który różnił się od oficjalnego jedynie brakiem szaty wierzchniej oraz rozpiętymi mankietami i kołnierzykiem koszuli. Na widok kobiety oczy Snape'a błysnęły dziwnie, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się ironicznie._

— _Nie sądziłem, że zobaczę cię tu już dzisiaj — powiedział. — Nie mogłaś się doczekać i przyjechałaś wcześniej? _

— _Musiałam zmienić plany — odparła Sinistra dość chłodno. Zupełnie nie miała nastroju na kpiny i przez chwilę pożałowała, że w ogóle przyszła do lochów, zamiast zaszyć się w swoich komnatach i tam w spokoju przepłakać kolejną noc._

_Severus uniósł brew, poważniejąc._

— _Co się stało? — zapytał. — Spójrz na mnie, Aurigo. _

_Posłuchała, bo rzadko zwracał się do niej po imieniu._

— _Rozstałam się z Michaelem — westchnęła niechętnie. _

— _Znaczy, rzucił cię? _

— _Tak, rzucił. Zadowolony? — fuknęła. — Doprawdy, mężczyźni są beznadziejni! _

_Snape wyglądał, jakby chciał się zirytować, ale z trudem powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. _

„_Drań" — pomyślała Auriga. _

_Najwyraźniej jednak ów drań stwierdził, że choć raz może zachować się jak człowiek — albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, węszył okazję do bezlitosnego naigrawania się z koleżanki przez cały wieczór — i gestem zaprosił ją do środka. Sinistra wzruszyła ramionami i bez słowa podążyła za nim do salonu, w którym już czekał imbryk z herbatą oraz filiżanka. Severus wyciągnął różdżkę i przywołał drugą do kompletu._

— _To z jego powodu jesteś wcześniej? — spytał, kiedy oboje usiedli. — Przyjechałaś prosto do Hogwartu?_

_Auriga pokręciła głową. _

— _Zatrzymałam się na trochę u rodziców. Naprawdę sądzisz, że przychodziłabym do ciebie, gdybym zerwała z nim wczoraj? — dodała kpiąco. — Wiedząc, że z twojej strony mogę liczyć tylko na złośliwe uśmieszki i docinki?_

— _Mylisz się — stwierdził, napełniając jej filiżankę herbatą. _

_Spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem._

— _A co, zaoferowałbyś mi swój mankiet, żebym mogła się w niego wypłakać? _

— _Mankiet nie — odparł Severus z kamienną twarzą. — Chusteczkę._

— _Akurat — prychnęła z niedowierzaniem, ale uśmiechnęła się lekko._

— _Więc mam rozumieć, że nie zamierzasz wypłakiwać się i rozwodzić nad historią swojego niewątpliwie płomiennego romansu? — upewnił się Snape._

_Nie zamierzała. Zostawił ją i tyle. Sama była sobie winna, że przez prawie dziesięć miesięcy ukrywała przed nim to, że jest czarownicą. Albo, jeśli spojrzeć z drugiej strony, że w końcu poczuła się na tyle pewnie, by mu o tym powiedzieć. Cóż, może gdyby była nieco mniej naiwna i zakochana, domyśliłaby się, jak to się skończy. A może nie, pal licho, teraz to już nieważne. Jedno Obliviate załatwiło sprawę i jedyne, czego Sinistra żałowała, to że nie mogła rzucić drugiego na samą siebie._

_Severus obserwował ją kpiąco znad swojej filiżanki. _

— _Czy ty uważasz, że jestem atrakcyjna, Sev? — wypaliła Auriga bez większego namysłu. _

_Zaskoczony mężczyzna uniósł brwi._

— _Pytam poważnie, czy według ciebie jestem atrakcyjna?_

— _Nie — odparł krótko. _

— _O... aha._

— _Nie powiedziałem, że będę kłamać, żeby cię pocieszyć, Sinistra. _

— _Jasne. Nigdy nie łudziłam się, że byłbyś zdolny aż do takiego poświęcenia._

_Uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Auriga podniosła swoją filiżankę i schowała w niej nos, wdychając aromat mocnego Earl Greya i starając się odegnać smutek. Miała prawie trzydzieści dwa lata i znów tkwiła samotna w Hogwarcie, bez żadnych perspektyw na zmiany..._

— _A co... co jest ze mną nie tak? — zapytała po chwili cicho i na widok miny mężczyzny natychmiast dodała: — Nieważne, nie mów._

_Ku jej zdziwieniu, odpowiedział. Musiał mieć jakiś wyjątkowo dobry dzień, bo w jego głosie znów dźwięczało coś w rodzaju pobłażliwego rozbawienia._

— _Powiedzmy, że nie jesteś w moim typie._

— _Ach tak? — Zmrużyła oczy. — A jaki jest twój typ?_

— _Zależy ci, żeby się dopasować? — zakpił._

— _Chciałbyś! — prychnęła. — Ty też w moim nie jesteś — dodała po chwili namysłu, tak na wszelki wypadek, by rozwiać jakiekolwiek wątpliwości. — No słucham, jaki jest twój typ? — powtórzyła przekornie. — Jakie kobiety ci się podobają? _

— _Takie, które w przeciwieństwie do ciebie mają choć cień rozumu. _

— _Takie wiedzą, że powinny trzymać się od ciebie z daleka — odcięła się._

— _Więc nie wiedzą, co tracą — odparł Snape, a wtedy czarownica nie wytrzymała i wybuchnęła serdecznym śmiechem. _

_Przez twarz mężczyzny przebiegł tryumfalny uśmieszek, a prawie natychmiast znów przykrył go zwyczajny grymas, zbyt szybko, by Auriga mogła go zauważyć. Przez chwilę jeszcze chichotała nieopanowanie, a potem dostała czkawki. Ta z kolei spowodowała, że w oczach stanęły jej łzy, a Severus, z niejakim niepokojem stwierdził, że z pewnością nie są one spowodowane wesołością. _

— _Zdaje się, że miałaś nie płakać — westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę i wyczarował chusteczkę. Auriga przyjęła ją i pospiesznie otarła łzy, niezmiernie zawstydzona. _

_Severus bez słowa podał jej filiżankę, którą wcześniej odstawiła na stolik, żeby nie oblać się herbatą w napadzie wesołości. Kiedy upiła kilka łyków i skończyła rytmicznie czkać, znów się odezwał:_

— _Jeśli wreszcie przestaniesz się nad sobą użalać, to mogę ci powiedzieć, dlaczego Dumbledore zwołał nadzwyczajne zebranie kadry w środku wakacji — zaproponował łaskawie, tonem sugerującym, że jest to wielka tajemnica. _

_Sinistra spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, wahając się między: „wcale się nad sobą nie użalam!", a „no, dlaczego?"_

— _Cóż, Minerwa napisała, że to bardzo ważne i obecność jest obowiązkowa, więc przyjechałam — powiedziała w końcu, zaintrygowana. — I tak nie miałam nic lepszego do roboty... No ale mów wreszcie, z twojego tonu wnioskuję, że to coś ciekawego..._

— _Owszem — potwierdził Snape spokojnie. — Tylko pamiętaj, że jutro musisz udawać zaskoczoną. I ani słowa nikomu, nawet Vector._

— _No, teraz to naprawdę mnie zaciekawiłeś — roześmiała się czarownica. — Bez obaw, będę milczeć, zresztą Liza bawi na kontynencie i zjawi się tuż przed zebraniem. O co więc chodzi?_

_Severus zrobił efektowną pauzę, a potem oznajmił:_

— _W Hogwarcie odbędzie się Turniej Trójmagiczny. _

— _Jak to? — Auridze żadne mądrzejsze pytanie nie przyszło do głowy. — Turniej Trójmagiczny?_

— _Jeśli nie wiesz, co to jest, to nie mamy o czym rozmawiać — westchnął Snape._

— _Oczywiście, że wiem! — oburzyła się. — Ale sądziłam, że już zaniechano tej tradycji... Czy to bezpieczne? _

— _Nie sądzę — odparł beztrosko._

— _A ty w ogóle skąd wiesz?_

— _Opiekunowie domów zostali poinformowani jeszcze w czerwcu. Zaraz po zakończeniu roku szkolnego spotkaliśmy się z dyrektorami dwóch szkół partnerskich — Sinistra zauważyła, że w tym miejscu mężczyzna skrzywił się z niesmakiem — by omówić kwestie organizacyjne. Pozostali nic nie wiedzą, inaczej nie byłoby tajemnicy._

_Oczy Aurigi rozbłysły ciekawością. Pytania kłębiły jej się w głowie i nie mogła zdecydować się, które zadać najpierw. _

— _Na Merlina, Sev, musisz mi natychmiast wszystko powiedzieć! — zażądała. — Z jakimi szkołami będziemy współpracować? Czy wiadomo już coś o zadaniach? Mam nadzieję, że nie będą zbyt trudne, w końcu to tylko dzieci! W poprzednich turniejach zdarzały się przecież ofiary śmiertelne, ale dyrektor chyba zadba, żeby tym razem wszystko było bezpieczne, prawda? Czy reprezentantów będzie wybierać Czara Ognia? Czytałam o niej i zawsze chciałam ją zobaczyć... — Kobieta urwała, by zaczerpnąć tchu._

_Severus wciąż patrzył na nią z rozbawieniem i ironią w czarnych oczach._

— _No, Sev? — ponagliła go._

_Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się złośliwie._

— _Cierpliwości, Aurigo — powiedział gładko. — Na jutrzejszym zebraniu z pewnością dowiesz się tego wszystkiego od Dumbledore'a._

xxx


	14. 2x10

**Filigrance** serdecznie dziękuję za komentarz. Dziękuję także **Panterze**, która zbetowała poniższy rozdział.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>ucjusz Malfoy siedział za biurkiem w swoim gabinecie i nerwowo przerzucał stos papierów. Piętrzące się przed nim wezwania, nakazy, rozliczenia, rachunki, oświadczenia i wszelakie listy oficjalne i prywatne aż prosiły się o uporządkowanie. Dotychczas całą tą papierkową robotą zajmował się jeden ze skrzatów, ale obecnie w Malfoy Manor pozostało tych stworzeń bardzo niewiele. Dość liczna służba znacznie przerzedziła się już w zeszłym roku z powodu Bellatrix, która w napadach szału miała zwyczaj bezmyślnie ją zabijać, gdy tylko coś jej się nie spodobało. W dodatku Nagini szczególnie upodobała sobie na nią polowania. Jakby tego było mało niedawno zmarła także wiekowa skrzatka Narcyzy, która zajmowała się nią od urodzenia, i pani Malfoy stanowczo zażądała nowej pomocnicy. Niestety, zdobycie skrzata domowego nie było wcale takie łatwe. Lucjusz dla świętego spokoju oddał do usług żony własnego służącego i został sam z całą stertą przemieszanej korespondencji, która w obecnej chwili stanowiła zresztą jego najmniejszy problem.

Nic nie szło tak, jak powinno. Lucjusz sądził, że z upływem czasu będzie coraz łatwiej, tymczasem sprawy ciągle się komplikowały. Nazwisko Malfoy pojawiało się zaskakująco często w zeznaniach ludzi, którzy mieli do czynienia z Czarnym Panem. Nie dało się ich uciszyć pieniędzmi, bo o wiele bardziej cenili sobie wolność, którą mogli kupić sypiąc starych znajomych. Aurorzy zadawali coraz więcej niewygodnych pytań, a ostatnio nawet przeprowadzili kolejną rewizję w Malfoy Manor. Oczywiście nic nie znaleźli, zarekwirowali tylko kilka podejrzanie wyglądających, choć niewinnych przedmiotów, ale ich przeszukanie pozostawiło dom w opłakanym stanie. Narcyza — według Lucjusza nie do końca słusznie — uznała, że to wszystko jego wina i urządziła mu potworną awanturę. Na widok swojego ulubionego saloniku, który został dosłownie przewrócony do góry nogami, wpadła w histerię i uspokoiła się dopiero, kiedy Cordice zaaplikował jej jakieś leki. Oczywiście skrzaty prędko wszystko wysprzątały, ale pan domu i tak był zmuszony przez kilka następnych nocy spać w pokoju gościnnym.

Pozostawał jeszcze ów nieszczęsny Cordice... Wiedział bardzo dużo, co czyniło go niebezpiecznym człowiekiem. Przekonująco grał ich sojusznika i sprawiał wrażenie lojalnego, ale Lucjusz nie miał pewności, co tak naprawdę siedzi mu w głowie. Niestety, na razie był zbyt użyteczny, by się go pozbyć, choć Malfoy niczego bardziej nie pragnął... Ach, za jednym zamachem usunąć Cordice'a i przyczynę, dla której go zatrudniał, a która stała się kolejnym problemem, jaki Lucjusz nieopatrznie na siebie ściągnął, jakby mało miał innych! Problem ten, co prawda, powinien wkrótce się rozwiązać i pomóc jego rodzinie odzyskać dawną świetność i mir, jednak póki co pozostawał tylko problemem.

Malfoy odsunął od siebie papiery i ze zmęczeniem odchylił się na oparcie fotela, wsłuchując w bębnienie deszczu o okno za jego plecami. Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. To pewnie kolejny z jego kłopotów...

— Proszę — zawołał, prostując się.

Drzwi otworzyły się i w progu gabinetu stanął Draco. Chłopak był wyraźnie niezadowolony i krzywił się, wyglądając przy tym zupełnie jak jego matka.

— Chciałeś mnie widzieć, ojcze_ — _oznajmił chłodnym tonem. — Trochę mi się śpieszy, więc byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś...

— Zamilcz — przerwał mu Lucjusz z irytacją. — Wejdź, chcę z tobą porozmawiać.

Młody Malfoy uniósł ironicznie brwi, ale spełnił życzenie ojca. Stanął przed biurkiem, zaplatając ręce na piersi, jakby chciał okazać lekceważenie. Gdyby Lucjusz znał go nieco lepiej, z pewnością dostrzegłby w tej postawie także niepewność.

— Usiądź, synu — rozkazał mu spokojnie. — Chciałbym wiedzieć, co planujesz? — zapytał.

— To znaczy? — zdziwił się Draco, osuwając się na fotel z ostentacyjnym znudzeniem.

— Co zamierzasz teraz robić?

— Idę do Zabiniego, a potem...

— Co zamierzasz robić przez resztę życia, Draco?

Chłopak wydawał się być zaskoczony tym pytaniem. Po chwili wahania wzruszył ramionami.

— No właśnie — sarknął Lucjusz. — Nie wiesz! Ja w twoim wieku miałem przynajmniej jakąś wizję przyszłości! — ciągnął z goryczą. — Pomnażanie majątku, kariera w Ministerstwie, walka o wykluczenie mugolaków z naszej społeczności i... cóż, muszę przyznać, że była równie idealistyczna, co głupia. Ale przynajmniej _była_! Miałem marzenia! Plany! Wiedziałem, do czego dążę i co chcę osiągnąć! A ty? — Spojrzał na chłopaka z pogardą. — Siedzisz przede mną rozwalony jak jakiś lump... Nie mówiąc już o twoim stroju...! Gdybym ja kiedykolwiek zaprezentował się tak przed moim ojcem, oberwałbym taką klątwą, że rodzona matka by mnie nie poznała!

Zaskoczony Draco odruchowo podciągnął się w fotelu i usiadł prosto. Lucjusz co prawda nigdy nie podniósłby różdżki na syna — Narcyza niechybnie by go zamordowała, gdyby dopuścił się czegoś takiego — ale postraszyć go mógł. Doszedł do wniosku, że przydałoby mu się porządne lanie, żeby przestał stroić fochy. Jemu jakoś bicie nie przeszkodziło w wyrośnięciu na ludzi.

— Nie nalegałem, byś poszedł na studia, chociaż nasza rodzina liczy się jeszcze na tyle, że przyjęto by cię wszędzie, gdzie tylko byś chciał — kontynuował Lucjusz spokojniejszym tonem. — Ale ty uparłeś się, że nie będziesz studiował, a twoja matka prosiła, bym dał ci trochę czasu, więc odpuściłem. Jednak nie mam zamiaru pozwolić, żebyś przez całe życie siedział bezczynnie w domu, okazyjnie spotykając się ze znajomymi, jak to robiłeś przez ostatnie miesiące. Potrzebuję dziedzica, a nie bezużytecznego darmozjada.

Draco skrzywił się lekko, ale milczał zacięcie.

— Jak zapewne wiesz — powiedział Lucjusz — w Hogwarcie odbywają się dodatkowe kursy przygotowawcze do owutemów.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

— Dlaczego nie miałbyś z nich skorzystać?

— Bo nie.

— To nie jest żadna odpowiedź. W czerwcu mógłbyś przystąpić do egzaminów, a potem spróbować dostać się na studia. Nie mogę obiecać, że za rok wciąż będę miał takie wpływy jak obecnie, ale gdyby udało ci się uzyskać dobre oceny...

— Nie — przerwał mu Draco. — Nie wrócę do Hogwartu.

Lucjusz uniósł brwi.

— A to dlaczego, wyjaśnij mi, proszę?

— Nie potrzebuję litości zdrajców krwi i szlam.

— Powściągnij język, Draco. Nawet w domu nie powinieneś wyrywać się z takimi poglądami — skarcił go Lucjusz. — Nie chcemy, by wciąż kojarzono nas z tymi uprzedzeniami. Przegraliśmy tę wojnę. Czy nam się to podoba, czy nie, to od zdrajców krwi i szlam zależy, jak będzie wyglądało nasze życie, więc konieczne jest, byśmy pozostawali z nimi w dobrych stosunkach.

Draco spojrzał na niego z nienawiścią i odrazą.

— Mam się przed nimi płaszczyć jak ty? — wycedził.

— Mnie też się to nie podoba, Draco, ale zrozum... Walka nie ma sensu. Kiedyś oni sami się wykończą, rozrzedzą swoją krew i nie pozostanie w nich ani kropla magii, a wtedy my będziemy górą. Tylko rody takie jak nasz przetrwają. Nie łudzę się, że tego dożyję ani nawet że ty dożyjesz, ale może twoje dzieci, wnuki... W ostatecznym rozrachunku i tak zwyciężymy, synu...

— Mieliśmy zwyciężyć teraz! Mówiłeś, że wygramy, że z czasem odzyskamy względy Czarnego Pana! Zmusiłeś mnie, żebym przyjął Mroczny Znak! Obiecywałeś władzę, potęgę, zaszczyty... A teraz musisz lizać buty zdrajcom i szlamom, żeby nie skończyć w Azkabanie!

— Draconie!

— A może to nieprawda? — Draco pochylił się w swoim fotelu, podnosząc głos. — Płacisz im rodowymi skarbami i nadskakujesz jak skrzat domowy! Usiłujesz zaprzyjaźniać się z ludźmi, którym jeszcze rok temu nawet nie podałbyś ręki, a oni udają, że wierzą w twoje kłamstwa i gardzą tobą! A on... Sprowadziłeś go tutaj i pomagasz, zamiast zabić za to, co zrobił!

— Dość! — przerwał mu Lucjusz zimnym tonem, jednocześnie zdumiony wybuchem syna i wściekły na jego ignorancję. — Najwyraźniej jesteś za głupi, by to zrozumieć.

— Świetnie! W takim razie nic tu po mnie — warknął chłopak, zrywając się z miejsca.

— Nie skończyliśmy — zawołał za nim Lucjusz, ale Draco nie słuchał. Trzaskając głośno drzwiami wyszedł z gabinetu.

Malfoy potrzebował chwili, by otrząsnąć się z szoku, w jaki wprawiło go zachowanie syna. Draco nigdy nie był potulnym dzieckiem, ale dotąd szanował rodziców i nie okazywał im tak jawnego nieposłuszeństwa. Mężczyzna poczuł narastającą złość. Miał nadzieję tego popołudnia jakoś dogadać się z tym smarkaczem, ale jeśli ten tak stawiał sprawę, to nie było na to szans. Co gorsza Lucjusz nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co z tym zrobić.

xxx

_**A**__uriga prawie wpadła na Severusa na schodach prowadzących do lochów._

— _Och, zaczynasz patrol? — zapytała rozczarowana. — Nie mógłbyś go przełożyć? Właśnie chciałam wprosić się do ciebie na herbatę..._

— _Właściwie to zamierzałem się przejść — odparł mężczyzna spokojnie, zapalając różdżkę. W jej świetle Sinistra z niejakim zdziwieniem zauważyła, że rzeczywiście miał na sobie ciepły płaszcz i szalik, jakby wybierał się na zewnątrz. — Możesz się przyłączyć, jeśli masz ochotę — dodał, zupełnie ją zaskakując._

_Po chwili wahania Auriga wzruszyła ramionami i skinęła głową. Co prawda wolałaby raczej ogrzać się przy kominku i wypić kubek gorącego Earl Greya, ale nie mogła odmówić takiemu zaproszeniu. Owszem, czasem wybierała się z Severusem nad jezioro albo do Zakazanego Lasu po jakieś zioła czy grzyby, ale zwykle spotykała go, gdy już wychodził z zamku i po prostu stwierdzała, że dotrzyma mu towarzystwa. Nigdy wcześniej sam nie zaproponował jej spaceru i tak naprawdę rzadko kiedy opuszczał zamek o tej porze. _

_Zaintrygowana ruszyła za nim, otulając się płaszczem, który na szczęście zabrała ze sobą po lekcji. Noc była zimna, ale pogodna, a niebo usiane gwiazdami. Pękaty księżyc świecił jasno, rozpraszając mrok. Panującą wokół ciszę mącił jedynie dźwięk ich kroków. Snape bez słowa przeciął dziedziniec i skierował się w stronę boiska do quidditcha. Najwyraźniej nie zamierzał wyjawić powodu, dla którego nagle zachciało mu się włóczyć nocą po błoniach, a Auriga stwierdziła, że nie ma sensu go o to wypytywać. Zamiast tego zaczęła opowiadać o swoich najnowszych obserwacjach i pomyśle na wykorzystanie ich do ulepszenia pewnego eliksiru, nad którym Severus ostatnio pracował, co zresztą było głównym powodem, dla którego chciała się z nim dziś zobaczyć. Oczywiście Mistrz Eliksirów nie zgodził się z jej teorią, ale chętnie dał się wciągnąć w burzliwą dyskusję na ten temat. Pochłonięta bronieniem swoich racji Sinistra nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy zdążyli oddalić się od zamku i dotrzeć aż na skraj Zakazanego Lasu. Kiedy wreszcie skończyły jej się argumenty, Snape nie wyglądał na ani trochę bardziej przekonanego, a Hogwart prawie zupełnie zniknął im z oczu. _

— _Lepiej wracajmy — powiedziała, zatrzymując się raptownie, nieco zaniepokojona i zdziwiona, że sam Severus nie zaproponował tego wcześniej._

— _Jeszcze kawałek._

_Spojrzała na niego zdumiona. W odpowiedzi tylko wzruszył ramionami. _

— _Przecież lubisz długie spacery, prawda?_

— _Och, bo lubię, ale jest już trochę późno i... nie żebym ci nie ufała, Sev... ale... — Rozejrzała się niepewnie, nagle zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje._

_Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się drwiąco._

— _Sądziłem, że masz nieco lepszą orientację w terenie — zauważył. _

— _Trzeba było mnie nie zagadywać — fuknęła Auriga obronnym tonem. — Myślałam, że to będzie krótki spacer, a nie, że mnie wyprowadzisz nie wiadomo gdzie..._

— _Nie martw się, nie zgubiliśmy się. Chodź._

_Nie pozostało jej nic innego, jak posłuchać._

— _Więc... powiesz mi wreszcie, _gdzie_ idziemy? — spróbowała po chwili milczenia, raczej bez większych nadziei._

— _Na miejsce pierwszego zadania — odparł Snape, a widząc jej zdziwioną minę, dodał: — Nie pytałaś._

_Sinistra prychnęła cicho. Mogła się założyć, że droczenie się z nią w ten sposób sprawiało mu przyjemność... Z lekkim opóźnieniem dotarło do niej, co właściwie powiedział. Znów przystanęła w pół kroku. _

— _Ale... jesteś pewien, że możemy? Chyba nie powinniśmy... — Tym razem Snape się nie zatrzymał i musiała podbiec, żeby go dogonić._

— _Daj spokój, chyba nie zamierzasz o tym nikomu powiedzieć? — zapytał kpiąco. — Zresztą zarówno dyrektorzy, jak i zawodnicy już to widzieli, jeśli to cię pocieszy._

— _Ale to..._

— _Oszustwo, tak. — Severus spojrzał na nią z rozbawieniem zmieszanym z irytacją. — Na Merlina, Aurigo, naprawdę chcesz wrócić do zamku?_

— _Nie, skąd — zaprzeczyła szybko, na co mężczyzna tylko wymownie przewrócił oczami._

_Przez chwilę szli w zupełnej ciszy. Wiatr szumiał ponuro w nagich gałęziach drzew w Zakazanym Lesie, podrywając do tańca mokre liście zaścielające ziemię i szarpiąc ich płaszcze. _

— _Pewnie nie ma sensu nawet pytać cię, na czym będzie polegało pierwsze zadanie? — odezwała się Sinistra._

— _Zobaczysz._

— _Tak myślałam — westchnęła. — Sev... A skąd ty właściwie o tym wiesz?_

— _Czy to ważne?_

— _Od Karkarowa, prawda?_

_Snape zerknął na nią ze zniecierpliwieniem._

— _Znowu zaczynasz? Nie, nie od Karkarowa. Naprawdę sądzisz, że powiedziałby mi cokolwiek, co mogłoby zwiększyć szanse Hogwartu?_

— _Cóż, odniosłam wrażenie, że jesteście raczej w dobrych układach — zauważyła Auriga niby to od niechcenia. — Poza tym musiałby być głupi, żeby założyć, że zechcesz pomóc Cedrikowi Diggory'emu albo tym bardziej Harry'emu Potterowi._

_Ku jej irytacji, Severus tylko uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie i nie ciągnął tematu._

— _To czego on właściwie od ciebie chce? — zaryzykowała jeszcze raz._

— _To nie twoja sprawa. _

_W tym przypadku akurat miał rację, ale Auriga nic nie mogła poradzić na to, że zwyczajnie paliła ją ciekawość. Gryzło ją to od kiedy po raz pierwszy zauważyła, że Karkarow i Severus się znają, co więcej, że ten ostatni wyraźnie nie jest z tego faktu zadowolony. Snape jak zwykle nie chciał o tym mówić, mimo że uparcie próbowała wyciągnąć z niego jakikolwiek strzęp informacji. Teraz także nie zamierzała odpuszczać, nim jednak zdążyła zadać kolejne pytanie, Snape uciszył ją obcesowym machnięciem ręki._

— _Już prawie jesteśmy — szepnął, za nic mając jej oburzenie, a potem wszedł między drzewa, nakazując jej gestem, by ruszyła za nim. Po chwili pomiędzy zaroślami dało się dostrzec światło. — To tutaj. Mam nadzieję, że nie pożałuję, że cię tu przyprowadziłem... — mruknął._

_Auriga zatrzymała się obok niego i zamarła. _

_Przed nimi, na oświetlonej szeregiem ognisk polanie ogrodzonej płotem z grubych bali, spał smok. Jego smukłe, wężowe ciało pokryte było błyszczącymi, czerwonymi łuskami, złożone skrzydła gładko przylegały do unoszących się w rytm oddechu boków, a koniuszek owiniętego wokół ciała ogona poruszał się rytmicznie, jakby stworzeniu coś się śniło. Głowa zwierzęcia spoczywała między jego przednimi łapami, zakończonymi kilkunastocalowymi pazurami, a z nozdrzy wydobywały się strużki pary..._

„_Na Merlina... co... jak...?" — pomyślała Auriga i spojrzała na Snape'a. Na jego twarzy błąkało się coś w rodzaju uśmiechu. Otworzyła usta, by o coś zapytać, ale pokręcił głową. Znów popatrzyła na smoka, zupełnie skołowana i przez dłuższą chwilę obserwowała go urzeczona, nie potrafiąc odwrócić wzroku. Nigdy w życiu nie widziała czegoś tak pięknego i pełnego jakiejś niewysłowionej potęgi i grozy jednocześnie._

_Poczuła delikatne szarpnięcie za rękaw. „Chodź" — wyszeptał bezgłośnie Severus, więc posłusznie ruszyła za nim wzdłuż ogrodzenia. _

— _Chiński ogniomiot — wyjaśnił mężczyzna, kiedy oddalili się nieco od smoka. — Tam jest szwedzki krótkopyski, walijski zielony i rogogon węgierski — wyliczył._

_Auriga skinęła głową, czując się cokolwiek słabo. _

— _Dalej jest obozowisko smokerów — powiedział Severus. — Za dnia kręci się ich tu mnóstwo, ale teraz tylko kilkoro będzie miało dyżur, więc możemy się rozejrzeć... jeśli chcesz._

— _Nie będziemy mieli kłopotów?_

— _Nie jesteśmy uczniami, Sinistra, smoki śpią, a smokerzy na nocnych zmianach z radością witają gości._

— _Byłeś już tutaj?_

— _Wczoraj, zaraz po tym, jak je przywieźli — odparł i dodał wyjaśniająco: — Wiesz, jak trudno zdobyć w Anglii smocze łuski?_

_Sinistra roześmiała się cicho, po czym odwróciła się, by jeszcze raz spojrzeć na ogniomiota. _

— _Ale chyba nie będą musieli ich pokonać? — wystraszyła się nagle. — Przecież to tylko dzieci, nie zdołają..._

— _Zawodnicy będą musieli jedynie obok nich przejść, poza tym będzie ich pilnować cała grupa wykwalifikowanych smokerów, tak więc naprawdę musieliby się postarać, żeby zrobić sobie krzywdę, Aurigo — wykpił jej obawy. _

_Sinistra uśmiechnęła się z lekkim niedowierzaniem._

— _To naprawdę miłe z twojej strony, że mi je pokazałeś, Sev — szepnęła. — Dziękuję. — Nie musiała patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że mężczyzna uniósł ironicznie brwi. _

— _Nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi, Sinistra — powiedział._

xxx

— **T**en człowiek jest naprawdę niesamowity! — oznajmiła Auriga ze śmiechem, kiedy po popołudniowych lekcjach spotkała Lizę w pokoju nauczycielskim i opowiedziała jej o Gustawie i hipogryfach.

— Ach, tak — odparła Vector lekceważąco, upijając łyk herbaty. — Zdaje się, że wspominał kiedyś, że lubi latać.

— I nie zastanowiło cię to? — zdziwiła się Sinistra.

Liza namyślała się przez chwilę.

— Nie. Wiesz, jakoś miałam na głowie mnóstwo ważniejszych rzeczy. Choć przyznaję, to nieco dziwne, charłak i hipogryfy... — Zmarszczyła lekko brwi. — Skąd w ogóle Minerwa go wytrzasnęła?

Auriga nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

— Właściwie od początku mogłam się domyślić, że coś z nim będzie nie tak — dodała Liza pokpiwającym tonem, odstawiając filiżankę na stolik. — Mieliśmy tu już mnóstwo świrów, psychopatę, wredną ropuchę szpiegującą dla Ministerstwa, napuszonego narcyza i paranoicznego aurora, który okazał się śmierciożercą... O czymś zapomniałam? Ach, tak, jeszcze jąkający się facet z Voldemortem z tyłu głowy i wilkołak — wyliczyła. — Co prawda zgodnie z tradycją to Powell powinna mieć jakiś poważny mankament, ale niestety, poza tym, że jest starą, złośliwą jędzą, wydaje się być całkiem normalna, więc musiało paść na kogoś innego.

Auriga pokręciła głową z politowaniem, na co Liza tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

— Szkoda, bo jednego charłaka już mamy, choć trzeba przyznać, że ten jest wielce oryginalny — stwierdziła. — Teraz tylko czekać, kogo Hogwart przyciągnie w przyszłym roku. Może wampira?

— Jesteś niemożliwa, Lizzie — skwitowała Sinistra, jednak dalszą dyskusję na temat Gustawa przerwało wejście samego zainteresowanego w towarzystwie Hailey i kilku innych nauczycieli, którzy właśnie skończyli zajęcia. Wraz z ich przybyciem pokój nauczycielski w jednej chwili wypełnił się zwyczajnym gwarem rozmów, brzękiem filiżanek i gwizdem czajnika.

W tym samym momencie w szybę zapukała sowa. Auriga chciała wstać i wpuścić ją do środka, ale Liza powstrzymała przyjaciółkę skinieniem dłoni, sama zerwała się z miejsca i podeszła do okna, gdzie pospiesznie odebrała od ptaka list. Patrząc na kopertę nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, wróciła na swoje miejsce. Wyraźnie widać było, że czekała na tę wiadomość, mimo to zawahała się przed jej otwarciem. Sinistra z zaskoczeniem obserwowała zachowanie Vector. Taktownie powstrzymała się jednak od pytań.

— Jeszcze herbaty? — rzuciła tylko i otrzymawszy jakąś zdawkową odpowiedź, zostawiła Lizę samą z listem, i podeszła do kredensu, by przygotować napój.

— Widziałaś? — zagadnęła ją Poppy, machając jej przed nosem porannym wydaniem „Proroka". — Pewnie cię to zainteresuje. Piszą, że aurorzy złapali Notta.

Auriga pokręciła głową i wzięła od niej gazetę. Miała ją w rękach przy obiedzie, ale rzuciła tylko okiem na okładkę, z której krzyczała wielce sensacyjna wiadomość o nowym romansie wokalisty Fatalnych Jędz, i darowała sobie dalszą lekturę. Ostatnio jakoś miała coraz mniej cierpliwości do przedzierania się przez bzdurne, obliczone na wywołanie skandalu artykuły w poszukiwaniu sensownych informacji. Spojrzała na wskazaną przez pielęgniarkę stronę. „_Theodor Nott Senior złapany przy próbie użycia nielegalnego świstoklika do Nowego Jorku_" — głosił nagłówek.

— Chociaż jeden mniej na wolności, przynajmniej tyle — westchnęła Pomfrey.

— Ciekawe, co z jego rodziną — zastanowiła się na głos Auriga. — Jego syn, Theo, w zeszłym roku chodził do mnie na zaawansowaną astronomię — wyjaśniła.

Poppy skinęła głową.

— Pamiętam go. Szkoda chłopaka, nigdy raczej nie przejawiał skłonności do pójścia w ślady ojca. Piszą tu, że przeniósł się na ostatni rok do Durmstrangu...

Rozmawiały jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem Sinistra z gazetą pod pachą i dwoma filiżankami w dłoniach wróciła do swojego fotela. Liza z roztargnieniem podziękowała za herbatę, ledwie odrywając wzrok od pergaminu. List nie był długi, więc musiała czytać go już kolejny raz.

Auriga usiadła i zagłębiła się w lekturę artykułu, ale nie znalazła w nim zbyt wielu szczegółów. Pewnie gdyby Nottowi udało się uciec albo przynajmniej przy próbie aresztowania zabić parę osób, „Prorok" chętniej by się o tym rozpisał.

Sinistra uniosła głowę, by zobaczyć, czy Liza już skończyła, chcąc podzielić się z nią tą informacją, ale na widok jej miny zapomniała, co miała powiedzieć. Przez chwilę przyglądała się przyjaciółce zaintrygowana, zresztą nie ona jedyna. Wreszcie nie wytrzymała.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że uśmiechasz się do pergaminu, Lizzie? — szepnęła z rozbawieniem. — Niektórzy zaczynają dziwnie na ciebie patrzeć.

Liza zerknęła na nią półprzytomnie, a potem rozejrzała się po pokoju nauczycielskim. Rolanda i Pomona natychmiast odwróciły wzrok i zaczęły udawać, że są pochłonięte ożywioną dyskusją, Hailey zasłoniła się dziennikiem lekcyjnym, a Gustaw po prostu uśmiechnął się do niej z sympatią. Vector przewróciła oczami, złożyła pergamin na cztery części i wsunęła go do kieszeni sukni.

— Jakieś dobre wiadomości? — zaciekawiła się Sinistra życzliwie. — Od kogo?

Heloiza zwlekała z odpowiedzią.

— To od Julesa — wyznała w końcu cicho. — Tak, wiem, że to dureń — dodała szybko, nie patrząc na przyjaciółkę. — Ale może zbyt pochopnie go oceniłam. W sumie nie jest taki zły, a tamto... Cóż, każdemu zdarzają się błędy.

— Błędy? — zdumiała się Sinistra. — Ten człowiek za twoimi plecami spotykał się z inną kobietą, uważasz, że to _błąd_?

— Na Merlina, Aurigo! Przecież ja sama nie wiem, jak to naprawdę wyglądało! Być może postąpiłam głupio, nie pozwalając sobie niczego wyjaśnić, zareagowałam zbyt impulsywnie...

— Przecież mówiłaś, że go nienawidzisz!

— Och, wiele rzeczy mówiłam i nie zawsze było to rozsądne i prawdziwe — ucięła Vector, uśmiechając się do niej pobłażliwie.

Auriga z rezygnacją stwierdziła, że dalsza dyskusja nie ma sensu. Liza, jeśli raz coś postanowiła, potrafiła być uparta jak osioł i jakiekolwiek próby przemówienia jej do rozsądku wywołałyby tylko sprzeczkę. Sinistra nie chciała się kłócić.

— Jak długo ze sobą korespondujecie? — zapytała tylko.

— Nieco ponad dwa tygodnie.

— Spotkałaś się z nim?

— Jeszcze nie. — Vector spojrzała na nią ironicznie. — Na litość, Aurigo, nie jestem dzieckiem! Wiem, co robię, naprawdę.

xxx

_**L**__iza opadła na fotel, wyciągając z kieszeni papierosy. Wreszcie była sama, z daleka od smrodu medykamentów, żałobnej ciszy i zabieganych ludzi... Ze zmęczeniem odchyliła głowę na oparcie i przymknęła oczy. _

_Poppy odesłała ją ze skrzydła szpitalnego, nakazując trochę odpocząć. Vector wiedziała, że pielęgniarka miała raczej na myśli, by coś zjadła albo zdrzemnęła się, a nie zaszyła w pokoju nauczycielskim i truła papierosami, ale ona nie czuła głodu, a nie chciało jej się wracać do własnych komnat. Nie miała siły stawiać czoła Auridze, którą Pomfrey już kilka godzin temu wyrzuciła z infirmerii po tym, jak o mało co nie zemdlała przy dawkowaniu eliksirów dla pacjentów. Poppy wpadła w szał i natychmiast chciała wpakować ją do jednego z łóżek, które zwolniły się kilka godzin wcześniej, ale w końcu stanęło na tym, że Sinistra wróci do mieszkania Lizy i nabierze sił. _

_Vector wcale nie dziwiła się, że przyjaciółka jest tak słaba. Ostatnio prawie nie jadła i spała jedynie po kilka godzin na dobę — a i to tylko po wypiciu eliksiru nasennego — cały czas dręczona koszmarami. Resztę dnia spędzała pomagając przy chorych albo przy sprzątaniu zamku, nie dając sobie ani chwili wytchnienia, jakby ciężką pracą chciała zagłuszyć uczucia, które się w niej kłębiły. Jakby tego było mało, Sinistra zgłosiła się do Biura Aurorów, żeby złożyć zeznania przeciwko śmierciożercom. Liza, w przeciwieństwie do innych nauczycieli, a także samych śledczych zajmujących się sprawą, nie była zaskoczona tym, że Sinistra posiadała tak wiele informacji na temat popleczników Voldemorta, nie rozumiała jednak, dlaczego przyjaciółka postanowiła się nimi podzielić. Każda wizyta w Ministerstwie — a aurorzy nie omieszkali wzywać ją do siebie po kilka razy w tygodniu — kosztowała ją mnóstwo nerwów i bólu, których w obecnej sytuacji Auriga powinna sobie raczej oszczędzać, a nie dokładać. _

_Liza jako jedyna miała pełny ogląd sytuacji, w jakiej znalazła się Sinistra, i wiedziała o rzeczach, których inni nawet nie podejrzewali, ale to niczego nie ułatwiało. Wszelkie jej wysiłki, żeby jakoś pomóc przyjaciółce, spełzały na niczym, poza tym Vector, choć wstydziła się tego uczucia, była już mocno znużona bezradnym patrzeniem, jak Auriga się miota. Czasem, gdy w środku nocy budziła się z własnych koszmarów i słyszała za ścianą jej tłumiony płacz albo niespokojne kroki, żałowała, że nie jest dla niej zupełnie obcą osobą, przy której Sinistra potrafiłaby lepiej nad sobą panować. W innych chwilach, widząc jak Auriga usilnie stara się udawać przed ludźmi, że wszystko jest w porządku, miała ochotę na nią nawrzeszczeć. Ledwie powstrzymywała się, by nie wykrzyczeć jej w twarz, żeby wreszcie przestała się zadręczać i wzięła się w garść. Bo Liza ledwie radziła sobie ze swoimi demonami i nie miała już siły zmagać się z jej... _

— _Zasnęła pani? _

_Liza gwałtownie otworzyła oczy, by zobaczyć Julesa Sheparda, który przyglądał jej się siedząc na oparciu fotela Minerwy. Jak mogła go nie zauważyć? _

— _Co pan tu robi? — zapytała, prostując się szybko. — To pokój _nauczycielski_. _

_Mężczyzna machnął lekceważąco ręką. _

— _Tak, wiem — powiedział lekkim tonem, a Liza uniosła brwi. _

— _Więc po co pan tu przyszedł? Zdawało mi się, że przesłuchał pan wszystkich mieszkańców zamku i zajrzał w każdy jego kąt. Nic więcej pan tu chyba nie znajdzie._

_Jules błysnął zębami w uśmiechu. Intensywne spojrzenie jego ciemnoszarych oczu zdawało się przenikać ją na wylot._

— _Jestem tu z pani powodu — oznajmił bezczelnie, wyciągając z kieszeni srebrną papierośnicę. — Zamierza pani zapalić? — zmienił temat. _

_Liza zorientowała się, że rzeczywiście o tym zapomniała. Sięgnęła po różdżkę i nowego papierosa, bo ten, który bezmyślnie mięła w palcach nie wyglądał zbyt zachęcająco. _

— _Czy to mugolska marka? — zdziwił się Jules, patrząc na pudełko. _

_Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. Papierosy dostała od jednego z robotników, bo jej własny zapas skończył się wczoraj wieczorem, a nie miała czasu odwiedzić sklepu w Hogsmeade ani nawet wysłać sowy z zamówieniem. Shepard wyglądał na oburzonego._

— _Nie pozwolę pani palić takiego świństwa! — wykrzyknął, podchodząc do niej. — Proszę wziąć ode mnie, najlepszy tytoń z trafiki na Pokątnej. Będę nalegał._

_Vector najchętniej posłałaby go do stu diabłów, ale była zbyt zmęczona na dyskusje. Poza tym w pewien sposób schlebiało jej jego zainteresowanie. Zdawało się, że całe wieki minęły, od kiedy jakiś mężczyzna próbował z nią flirtować. I chyba lata świetlne, od kiedy pozwoliła się któremuś poderwać... _

_Czasem Heloiza nie potrafiła uwierzyć, że wojna tak naprawdę trwała zaledwie niecały rok. Towarzyszący jej przez ten czas nieustanny niepokój i strach sprawiły, że ona sama czuła się o co najmniej kilkanaście lat starsza. Kiedy patrzyła w lustro, na próżno starała się przypomnieć sobie tamtą pewną siebie, zdecydowaną i pełną życia kobietę, jaką była przed rokiem. Zdawało jej się, że tamta Liza już nie istniała, a ta obecna — przemęczona, zrezygnowana i przerażona — wcale jej się nie podobała. _

_To zabawne, jeśli pomyśleć, że niespełna dwadzieścia lat temu wręcz błagała Dumbledore'a, by pozwolił jej dołączyć do Zakonu Feniksa i walczyć w pierwszym szeregu. Teraz czuła irytującą wręcz wdzięczność, że nie dopuścił, by wtedy wlazła w sam środek tego piekła. Choć może gdyby to zrobił, teraz byłaby mądrzejsza i uciekła jak najdalej, kiedy jeszcze miała taką możliwość? _

_Połączone z porządną dawką nikotyny odkrycie, że mimo tego wszystkiego, co się ostatnio wydarzyło, wciąż może się komuś wydawać interesująca, nieoczekiwanie poprawiło kobiecie humor. _

— _Dobre — mruknęła z uznaniem, zaciągając się papierosem. — Więc po co naprawdę pan tu przyszedł? — zapytała nieco łaskawszym tonem. — Tylko proszę nie kłamać, spędziłam pół dnia w ambulatorium i nie mam siły na słowne przepychanki. _

— _Mówiłem poważnie, pani Lizo, jestem tu z pani powodu. Czekałem dobrą godzinę, żeby się z panią spotkać, bo nie chciałem przeszkadzać pani w pracy..._

_Heloiza uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, wydmuchując powoli dym._

— _Nawiasem mówiąc — ciągnął Jules — widać, że pani pracowała, i to ciężko. Choć przypuszczam, że nawet gdyby siedziała pani bez ruchu, nie udałoby się utrzymać pani włosów w upięciu._

_Roześmiał się, kiedy jej dłoń odruchowo powędrowała do warkocza, który po kilku godzinach bieganiny warkocza już nie przypominał. W odpowiedzi spojrzała na niego ostrzegawczo. _

— _Wciąż pani uroczo wygląda, nawet z potarganymi włosami i tą złą miną — powiedział Shepard z entuzjazmem. — A teraz do rzeczy! Zabieram dziś panią na kolację!_

_Heloiza uniosła brwi i powoli wydmuchała dym, szczerze zaskoczona._

— _Skąd pomysł, że się na to zgodzę? — spytała._

— _Nie pytałem o zgodę — odparł gładko. — Ale nim pani przeklnie mnie za bezczelność, proszę posłuchać. Oboje doskonale wiemy, że potrzebuje pani w końcu się stąd wyrwać, ale poczucie obowiązku nie pozwala pani opuścić zamku choć na chwilę... Ja, jak już wspomniałem, nie daję pani wyboru, więc pani sumienie pozostaje czyste, całą winę przyjmuję na siebie. Wpadnę po panią o siódmej. _

_Liza, która w pierwszym odruchu rzeczywiście chciała go spławić, nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu, słysząc tak pokrętne rozumowanie. Zwykle nie znosiła u mężczyzn graniczącej z bezczelnością pewności siebie i niewątpliwie w innej sytuacji jej odpowiedź byłaby na tyle zjadliwa i nieprzyjemna, by nieszczęsny podrywacz pożałował, że w ogóle śmiał pomyśleć, że ma u niej jakiekolwiek szanse... Ale Shepard miał cholerną rację mówiąc, że potrzeba jej chwili odpoczynku, poza tym wyglądał całkiem przystojnie z ciemnym dwudniowym zarostem i łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku..._

— _Dziś nie mogę, muszę wracać do pracy — powiedziała. _

— _Proszę wybrać inny wieczór, dostosuję się._

— _W piątek powinnam znaleźć trochę czasu... — stwierdziła, z satysfakcja obserwując, jak Jules rozpromienia się w nieco niedowierzającym uśmiechu. _

— _Zatem piątek — powtórzył. — O siódmej._

xxx

**L**iza wiele by dała, by to, co powiedziała Auridze o Julesie, było prawdą. W rzeczywistości nie miała pojęcia, co robić. Listy, które otrzymywała teraz od Sheparda, stały się bardziej powściągliwe, mniej napuszone i patetyczne, a w dziwny sposób prawdziwsze. Nie wypełniały ich puste wyznania i tandetne komplementy, Jules nie usiłował wkupić się w jej łaski, nie prosił o kolejną szansę, a jedynie o to, by Liza nie chowała do niego urazy. Z każdego jego słowa biła rezygnacja i smutne pogodzenie z losem, a jednocześnie szczere pragnienie uzyskania wybaczenia i zgody.

Vector sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego właściwie odpowiedziała na tamten list, otrzymany kilka tygodni temu. Na pewno nie dlatego, że zrobiło jej się żal mężczyzny. Nie poruszyły jej też jego wynurzenia — to przyszło później, wtedy jeszcze czuła jedynie irytację i złość. Chyba po prostu potrzebowała raz jeszcze okrutnie przypomnieć mu, że to jego wina, że to on wszystko zepsuł. Nie pamiętała już, co dokładnie napisała pod wpływem złości, frustracji i bezradności, którą tylko wzmagała w niej sytuacja panująca w szkole. Kiedy Jules odpisał — nie tłumacząc się, nie wyszukując wymówek, a potulnie znosząc wszelką krytykę — w Lizie coś drgnęło. Jej następny list był już spokojniejszy, utrzymany we wciąż chłodnym, ale uprzejmym tonie. Kolejne, które ze sobą wymienili, obudziły w kobiecie coraz więcej wątpliwości i zachwiały jej dotychczasowymi przekonaniami.

Nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że poznała Julesa w momencie, kiedy była kompletnie rozstrojona psychicznie i najchętniej uciekłaby gdzieś daleko, gdzie nikt nie wymagałby od niej siły i cierpliwości do radzenia sobie z koszmarem wojny i odbudowywania zburzonego świata. Shepard zdawał się doskonale ją rozumieć i wiedzieć, czego jej potrzeba, a ona, nie zastanawiając się długo, pozwoliła mu się sobą zaopiekować. W roli pocieszyciela — musiała to przyznać — spisywał się idealnie. Był miły i ujmujący, a poza tym kompletnie nią zauroczony. A przynajmniej tak sądziła do czasu, kiedy pewnego sierpniowego popołudnia zupełnym przypadkiem i w najgłupszy z możliwych sposobów dowiedziała się o jego zdradzie.

Kilka godzin spędziła wtedy na Pokątnej, gdzie pomagała w skompletowaniu szkolnej wyprawki jednemu z pierwszaków i jego mugolskim rodzicom. O pierwszej była umówiona z Julesem na lunch w jednej z nowo otwartych po wojnie kawiarni, jednak zakupy poszły szybciej niż zwykle i do spotkania zostało jej sporo czasu, więc postanowiła odwiedzić Sheparda w pracy i zobaczyć, czy nie uda mu się wyrwać na przerwę wcześniej. Gdyby nie to, nie przyszłaby wtedy do jego biura i pewnie nigdy nie zobaczyłaby go w towarzystwie tamtej chudej, jasnowłosej kobiety. Oczywiście sama jej obecność o niczym nie świadczyła, po prostu rozmawiali — co z tego, że stali tak blisko siebie i że ona śmiała się uroczo, podczas gdy on pochylał się i opowiadał jej o czymś, niedbale paląc papierosa. Liza nie poczuła zazdrości, nawet jej przez myśl nie przeszło, że powinna. A potem spojrzała na pracującego przy biurku obok kolegę Julesa, żeby się przywitać, i jego zakłopotana, pełna współczucia mina powiedziała jej wszystko. Ostatecznym dowodem było spłoszone i winne spojrzenie samego Sheparda, który na dźwięk jej głosu odwrócił się prędko i na moment zamarł, a potem powiedział najgorsze, co w takiej sytuacji mógł powiedzieć: „to nie tak, jak ci się wydaje, Liz".

Właściwie miał rację, bo wydawało jej się, że ją kocha i że mu na niej zależy, a okazało się, że wcale nie, a przynajmniej nie na tyle, by być jej wiernym.

Nie powiedział nic więcej, tylko patrzył na nią bezradnie, ze skruchą. Blondynka, naturalnie, natychmiast zażądała wyjaśnień. Kolega auror ulotnił się dyskretnie. Liza stała bez ruchu, nie odczuwając wściekłości ani żalu. Mogła myśleć jedynie o tym, że ta druga wcale nie jest ładniejsza od niej, wręcz przeciwnie, jest zwyczajnie brzydka. I sporo młodsza, co gorsza.

Jules znów się odezwał, zaczął nieskładnie wyjaśniać, tłumaczyć. Blondynka, widząc, że to nie ją zamierza przepraszać, wybiegła ze łzami w oczach. Liza nigdy więcej jej nie spotkała, nie poznała nawet jej imienia. Shepard powiedział, że poznał ją przypadkiem w jakiejś knajpie, gdzie pracowała. Kilka razy się z nią przespał, ale nic do niej nie czuł, po prostu oboje byli _tak bardzo samotni_... Chciał zakończyć znajomość z nią, ale to ona, oczywiście, nie dawała mu spokoju i nachodziła go nawet w pracy. To nie było tak, że obie je oszukiwał.

Przez kilka chwil osłupiała Vector słuchała tego spokojnie, choć niewiele z jego słów w ogóle do niej docierało. Potem przerwała mu i zaczęła na niego wrzeszczeć. Wreszcie wymierzyła mu siarczysty policzek i także wyszła, z pulsującą od uderzenia dłonią i wysoko uniesioną głową.

Wspomnienie tamtego dnia wciąż wywoływało taki sam ból i gniew. Wtedy nie miała wątpliwości, że to koniec. Mężczyzna, któremu zaufała, zdradzał ją z inną. Nawet jeśli jej serce gotowe było wybaczyć taki cios, to duma nigdy nie pozwoliłaby darować tak wielkiej zniewagi.

Vector nie pozwoliła Shepardowi niczego więcej sobie wyjaśniać. Zaczęła robić wszystko, by zapomnieć, że ktoś taki kiedykolwiek był w jej życiu. Nawet się nie zdziwiła, kiedy później dowiedziała się od Rosmerty o Frankie. Właściwie to wydawało się całkiem prawdopodobne — dlaczego miałby się ograniczać tylko do jednej kochanki? Liza nie chciała się nad tym zastanawiać.

Teraz jednak, wraz z kolejnymi jego listami, zaczynało ją dręczyć dziwne pytanie, czy aby w całej tej sprawie nie było czegoś, czego dotąd nie wzięła pod uwagę. Dlaczego Jules to zrobił? Przecież wydawał się tak bardzo w niej zakochany! Nie mógł udawać. Liza nie była zaślepiona na tyle, by nie dostrzec w jego zachowaniu fałszu, gdyby się jakiś pojawił. Czyżby więc Shepard tak nagle się znudził? W jednej chwili przeszło mu całe wielkie uczucie? A może — dotąd Vector nie brała tego pod uwagę — to ona zrobiła coś nie tak?

Ta myśl nie dawała Heloizie spokoju. Czy aby na pewno ona w jakiś sposób nie zraniła Julesa? Nie była przecież idealna, doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Sądziła jednak, że Shepardowi to nie przeszkadza. Zawsze spokojnie znosił jej humory, napady złego nastroju, depresji czy gniewu, cierpliwie pozwalał jej wypłakiwać mu się na piersi, pocieszał ją i skutecznie odwracał uwagę od dręczących ją spraw. Liza przyjmowała to za całkiem naturalne. Po tym, co przeszła, słusznie należała jej się jego troska i podziw.

Tylko że przecież on także przetrwał wojnę i musiał mierzyć się z tym samym, co i ona. Jules tak samo potrzebował wsparcia i pomocy, a ona — zajęta przeżywaniem własnych koszmarów, skupiona bez reszty na pracy, szkole, uczniach, Auridze i tysiącu innych rzeczy — mogła czasem o tym zapominać. Liza żałowała, że nie uświadomiła sobie tego wcześniej. Może to ostatnie wydarzenia w szkole otworzyły jej oczy na to, jaką była egoistką.

Tak czy inaczej, zdawała sobie sprawę, że to wcale nie usprawiedliwiało Sheparda, i wciąż czuła ogromny żal, złość i upokorzenie z powodu tego, co zrobił. Nadal uważała go za drania, mimo to coraz częściej łapała się na myśli, że to jej nie przeszkadza. Bo ten drań najwyraźniej naprawdę ją kochał.

Choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała, Liza z niecierpliwością zaczęła wypatrywać kolejnych sów i listów. Dyskusje z Julesem stały się nagle niezwykle pociągające; subtelny flirt i język niedomówień były o wiele ciekawsze od płomiennych wyznań, jakie otrzymywała od niego wcześniej. Mimowolnie zaczęła tęsknić do jego towarzystwa, wspólnych wyjść do Trzech Mioteł, rzucanych na każdym kroku komplementów, rozmów o niczym i sprzeczek, po których dochodzili do porozumienia dopiero w sypialni, do silnych, bezpiecznych ramion, przytrzymujących ją, gdy bez końca wirowała na parkiecie w Trzech Miotłach i gdy w środku nocy budziła się przerażona z kolejnego koszmaru...

Liza wciąż nie była przekonana, czy w ogóle powinna zastanawiać się nad daniem Julesowi drugiej szansy, ale doszła do wniosku, że przecież samo porozmawianie z nim nie mogło jej w niczym zaszkodzić. Nie znaczyło to, że już wszystko mu wybaczyła i o wszystkim zapomniała. Nie pozwoli mu się znowu zranić, nigdy w życiu! Zamierzała zachować ostrożność i podejść do sprawy z chłodną głową i bez żadnych oczekiwań, żeby nie narażać się po raz kolejny na gorzkie rozczarowanie. Była całkowicie pewna, że jeśli zachowa dystans i opanowanie, z pewnością wszystko ułoży się dobrze.

xxx

_**A**__uriga zapukała, ale nikt nie odpowiedział. Nie zaskoczyło jej to. Ostatnimi czasy Severus notorycznie gdzieś znikał i od czasu trzeciego zadania turniejowego, które miało miejsce ponad dwa tygodnie temu, prawie ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Sinistra miała tego serdecznie dosyć. Czyżby celowo jej unikał? Zapukała jeszcze raz, a potem pod wpływem głupiego impulsu nacisnęła klamkę, narażając się na oberwanie jakimś nieprzyjemnym urokiem przeznaczonym dla intruzów._

_O dziwo, drzwi ustąpiły. _

„_Coś musiało się stać!" — wystraszyła się. — „Sev nigdy nie zostawiłby otwartych drzwi..." _

_Usiłując stłumić uczucie niepokoju, weszła do środka. Pierwszym, co rzuciło jej się w oczy, była czarna peleryna, rzucona byle jak na podłogę. Przypominający gadzią skórę materiał poznaczony był ciemniejszymi plamami, a spod niego wystawał kawałek czegoś, co wyglądało jak biała maska. Auriga gwałtownie zaczerpnęła powietrza._

„_Na Merlina, Severusie, co ty zrobiłeś?" — pomyślała. _

_Powinna się wycofać, wymknąć cicho na korytarz, a potem wrócić na Wieżę Astronomiczną i zająć się własnymi sprawami, zapominając o Snape'ie i jego tajemnicach. Jej życie byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze, gdyby tak postąpiła..._

_Jednak zamiast to zrobić, ostrożnie przestąpiła nad peleryną i skierowała się do salonu. Na wszelki wypadek wyciągnęła z kieszeni różdżkę — nie obawiała się, że Severus mógłby zrobić jej krzywdę, podejrzewała jednak, że nie będzie zadowolony, że tu weszła. Nie wiedziała, jakiej reakcji może się po nim spodziewać, tym bardziej jeżeli był ranny... Na myśl o tym Aurigę przebiegł dreszcz i mocniej zacisnęła dłoń na chłodnym drewnie. Merlinie, żeby tylko nic mu się nie stało._

_W salonie nie zastała nikogo, ale drzwi prowadzące do pracowni były uchylone. Zawahała się, a potem pchnęła je ostrożnie. _

_To, co zobaczyła, sprawiło, że zamarła ze zgrozy. Severus siedział na podłodze, opierając się ciężko o szafkę na eliksiry, żeby się nie przewrócić, otoczony przez rozrzucone bezładnie fiolki i potłuczone szkło. Koszulę miał potarganą i zakrwawioną; przez obszarpany rękaw wyraźnie dało się dostrzec lśniący smoliście na jego lewym przedramieniu Mroczny Znak. _

— _O Boże! — wyrwało się Sinistrze mimo woli. _

_Severus natychmiast odwrócił się, chwytając różdżkę lewą ręką i celując nią prosto w jej głowę. Auriga jeszcze nigdy nie widziała, by ktokolwiek ruszał się aż tak szybko, w dodatku będąc w tak opłakanym stanie. Wyraz twarzy mężczyzny przywodził jej na myśl zaszczute zwierzę, przerażone, ale zdeterminowane i gotowe w każdej chwili zaatakować. Jego źrenice były nienaturalnie rozszerzone, wzrok pociemniał. Wpatrywał się w nią z nienawiścią, zupełnie jakby widział w niej zagrożenie. _

— _To tylko ja — powiedziała cicho Auriga. — Opuść różdżkę, proszę..._

_Zdawało jej się, że minęła cała wieczność, nim Severus ocknął się z tego dziwnego omamienia i spojrzał na nią świadomie. Powoli opuścił dłoń. Nagle przez jego twarz przebiegł skurcz bólu, a różdżka wymknęła mu się z palców i uderzyła o podłogę. _

_Sinistra bez namysłu podbiegła do przyjaciela i uklęknęła obok niego, nie zważając na odłamki szkła._

— _Na Merlina, Sev..._

— _Co tutaj robisz, Sinistra? — warknął. — Jak tutaj weszłaś?_

— _Drzwi były otwarte. _

— _I uznałaś to za wystarczające zaproszenie? — prychnął. — Nie powinnaś..._

— _Nie teraz, Severusie — przerwała mu. — To nieważne. Co się stało? Jak mogę ci pomóc?_

— _Wracaj do siebie i zapomnij o tym, co widziałaś._

— _Sev..._

— _Wynoś się stąd!_

— _Chyba zwariowałeś, jeśli myślisz, że pozwolę ci się tu wykrwawić! — odparła ze wzburzeniem. — Choć widzę, że nie jest z tobą jeszcze aż tak źle, skoro masz siłę się ze mną kłócić — dodała, przeglądając ocalałe fiolki. — Czym oberwałeś? _

_Nie pytała, gdzie był i kto go tak potraktował. Nie chciała wiedzieć. Starała się nie myśleć o tym, co oznacza peleryna i maska porzucone w przedpokoju. Z pewnością Severus będzie potrafił to jakoś wyjaśnić, a ona powinna postarać mu się pomóc zamiast go osądzać, nawet jeśli dowody mówiły same za siebie._

— _To nie twoja sprawa — wysyczał Snape. — Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy, Sinistra... — urwał, a jego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz._

— _Właśnie widzę. Masz, wypij to. — Podała mu jeden z podstawowych eliksirów leczniczych, który powinien podziałać wzmacniająco i uzupełnić krew, której najprawdopodobniej stracił sporą ilość. Jego ręce i twarz pokrywało mnóstwo drobnych skaleczeń, na boku musiał mieć jakąś większą ranę, bo koszula w tym miejscu przylegała do ciała i była przesiąknięta czerwienią. Poza tym jego prawa ręka wyglądała na złamaną._

_Auriga żywiła tylko nadzieję, że obeszło się bez żadnych ciężkich obrażeń wewnętrznych. Gorączkowo usiłowała przypomnieć sobie wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek nauczyła się o pierwszej pomocy, ale na uzdrowicielstwie znała się raczej słabo..._

— _Może poślę po Poppy — zaproponowała z rozpaczą. — Coś się wymyśli, Sev, powiesz, że miałeś wypadek przy eliksirze..._

_Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Snape roześmiał się chrapliwie. _

— _Nie miałabyś wyrzutów sumienia kryjąc śmierciożercę? — zapytał drwiąco._

_Auriga zamarła, bo wypowiedział na głos to, czego tak bardzo się obawiała. _

— _Sev, przecież ty nie jesteś taki jak oni... — zaoponowała łamiącym się głosem. — Nie możesz... Nie chcesz... Och, z pewnością jest jakiś sposób, żeby cię z tego wyplątać!_

_Za wszelką cenę starała się nie rozpłakać z bezsilności i złości na niego. Jak mógł zrobić coś tak koszmarnego? Znała jego przeszłość, wiedziała, że w młodości popełnił błąd, ale przecież minęło tyle czasu, a on zmienił się, dorósł. Dumbledore mu ufał! Zatrudnił go w szkole, przekonał wszystkich, że przeszedł na właściwą stronę..._

„_Ach, tak, łatwo przyszło mu zmienić strony, kiedy Voldemort był martwy!" — odezwał się jakiś gorzki głosik w jej głowie. _

_Wiedziała, co powinna zrobić, ale nie potrafiła się do tego zmusić. Severus był jej przyjacielem, do diabła! Najpierw powinna zająć się jego ranami, potem zadecydować, co dalej._

_Ignorując nieprzyjemne spojrzenia, jakie jej posyłał, uniosła różdżkę i rzuciła proste zaklęcie diagnozujące. Oprócz ręki miał połamane także żebra, jednak poza tym, płytkimi cięciami zadanymi jakąś klątwą i licznymi siniakami na szczęście wydawał się być cały._

— Episkey_ — mruknęła, przesuwając różdżką nad jego prawym ramieniem. Powtórzyła zaklęcie kilkukrotnie do chwili, aż mężczyzna był w stanie swobodnie poruszać ręką. Bez słowa podała mu jego różdżkę, zastanawiając się nad kolejnym zaklęciem, jakie powinna rzucić._

_W tej samej chwili rozległo się ciche skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi, a zaraz potem zaniepokojony głos Albusa Dumbledore'a, wołający:_

— _Severusie?_

_Auriga zamarła ze zgrozy. Snape jednak nie wyglądał na przejętego._

— _W pracowni! — odkrzyknął chrapliwie._

_Sinistra spojrzała na niego zdumiona, a potem przeniosła wzrok na dyrektora, który właśnie stanął w drzwiach. Podniosła się prędko, wygładzając nerwowo sukienkę i szukając odpowiednich słów, by jakoś to wszystko wytłumaczyć... _

— _Dobry wieczór, Aurigo — powiedział Albus bez większego zaskoczenia, za to z lekkim znużeniem w głosie. — Jak się czujesz, Severusie? — zwrócił się do Snape'a. — Wybacz mi, przybyłem najszybciej, jak mogłem. Widzę, że na szczęście otrzymałeś już pomoc... — Czyżby w jego tonie Sinistra słyszała karcącą nutę?_

— _Nie prosiłem o nią — prychnął mężczyzna. — Trzeba będzie..._

— _Pomyślimy o tym później. Najpierw twoje obrażenia, pozwól..._

_Dyrektor uklęknął obok niego, wyciągając różdżkę. Osłupiała Auriga obserwowała bezmyślnie jego poczynania do chwili, kiedy nagle odwrócił się do niej i spojrzał ze zdziwieniem, jakby zaskoczony, że wciąż tam była_

— _Lepiej będzie, jeżeli teraz pójdziesz do swoich komnat, moja droga. Obaj jesteśmy ci wdzięczni za twoją pomoc, ale pozwól, że teraz sam się nim zajmę — powiedział, a potem, widząc jej wahanie, dodał: — Jest w dobrych rękach, zaufaj mi. Dobranoc._

xxx

_**M**__oi drodzy,_

_Spieszę zapewnić, że jestem cały i zdrowy, oraz że mnie nie „porąbało", o co martwiliście się w Waszym ostatnim liście. Wręcz przeciwnie, czuję się lepiej niż świetnie! Ostatnimi czasy praca pochłania cały mój czas i... No dobra, może nie cały, ale resztę pochłania tysiąc innych rzeczy, przez które list do Was musiał zostać odłożony na wieczne jutro._

_Hogwart jest wspaniały. Jestem tu od ponad miesiąca, ale wciąż wydaje mi się, jakbym codziennie był po raz pierwszy. Zamek jest dosłownie nieobliczalny i niezmiennie zapewnia mi rozrywkę i nierzadko solidną dawkę adrenaliny. Wyobraźcie sobie, że mają tu nawet hipogryfy!_

_Moi uczniowie są cudowni. Sam się sobie dziwię, bo nigdy nie podejrzewałem się o jakiekolwiek zdolności pedagogiczne, ale muszę powiedzieć, że nieźle mi idzie i — szczególnie po ostatnich wydarzeniach — czuję się tu coraz pewniej. Tyle się dzieje! Niby co dzień to samo: lekcje, posiłki, plotki w pokoju nauczycielskim, żmudne sprawdzanie prac domowych i przygotowywanie kolejnych lekcji — ale zarazem tu jest tak... Cóż, do takiej monotonii chyba mógłbym się przyzwyczaić... _

x

**S**trugi deszczu nieprzerwanie zalewały Hogwart już od kilku dni, zmieniając błonia i drogi w rozmiękłe bagno. Zieleziński zaczynał żałować, że zawczasu nie wykorzystał pogodnych dni na dokładniejsze zwiedzanie okolicy. Szczególnie interesowało go pobliskie Hogsmeade, ale wyprawę do niego musiał odłożyć na inną okazję, gdy wystąpią bardziej sprzyjające warunki.

Tymczasem pogoda, która skutecznie zatrzymywała w zamku nawet takiego łazika jak on, nie straszna była drużynie Hufflepuffu, trenującej z coraz większym zacięciem. Termin meczu ustalono na drugą sobotę listopada, a Puchoni wciąż mieli pewne problemy — niektórzy nawet z utrzymaniem się na miotłach. Byli w tak kiepskiej formie, że po obejrzeniu jednego z ich treningów Ślizgoni odpuścili sobie codzienne ćwiczenia, najwyraźniej przekonani o łatwym zwycięstwie.

— To będzie katastrofa — marudziła Hailey.

Rolanda, do której ta uwaga była skierowana, jedynie uśmiechnęła się enigmatycznie i wróciła do rozwiązywania krzyżówki we wczorajszym „Proroku".

— Oni kompletnie sobie nie radzą! — ciągnęła zrozpaczona dziewczyna. — Gdybym ja była kapitanem, nigdy bym na coś takiego nie pozwoliła... No powiedz, Lizzie?

Vector wzruszyła ramionami i potrząsnęła głową z irytacją na znak, żeby jej nie przeszkadzać. Od kilkudziesięciu minut zajmowała się z uzupełnianiem dzienników lekcyjnych i najwyraźniej to zajęcie nie należało do jej ulubionych, bo minę miała iście męczeńską.

Hailey tylko przewróciła oczami i znów odwróciła się do Rolandy. Zieleziński, który właśnie pisał list do rodziny, jednym uchem przysłuchiwał się jej narzekaniom na źle dobrany skład, brak współpracy między zawodnikami i odpowiedniej strategii.

…_i po tamtym przedstawieniu z boginem, wszystko układa się dobrze _— przeczytał ostatnie zanotowane zdanie i po chwili wahania dopisał: —_ No, może nie wszystko... _

_Nauczyciele robią co mogą, żeby szkoła funkcjonowała, a uczniowie czuli się w niej jak najlepiej i najbezpieczniej, zastanawiam się jednak, kto zadba o nich? Wciąż jest w nich jakiś dziwny smutek i żal; coś, czego — nie mając ich doświadczeń — nijak nie potrafię określić. Rozumiem, że to wszystko jest za świeże, za mocno jeszcze tkwi w pamięci, niezatarte przyjemniejszymi wspomnieniami, ale dziwnie patrzy się z boku na to, jak ze wszystkich sił próbują udawać, że wszystko jednak jest w porządku, że wcale nie przeraża ich to, w co zamienia się bogin; że te puste miejsca i zawalone ściany to nic, że tak właśnie ma być... Cały czas zastanawiam się, co jeszcze mógłbym zrobić... _

Kątem oka zauważył, że Liza z trzaskiem zamknęła dziennik lekcyjny trzeciego roku i odsunęła go od siebie, krzywiąc się z odrazą i sięgając po papierosy. Nie włączyła się jednak w rozmowę z Hailey, tylko wstała energicznie i podeszła do okna. Od kilku dni sprawiała wrażenie dziwnie zamyślonej i niespokojnej. Gustaw zastanawiał się, co jest tego przyczyną. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie zerknąć na nią po raz kolejny. Miała na sobie wąską spódnicę i luźną błękitną koszulę; szatę wierzchnią zostawiła przerzuconą przez fotel. Oparła się niedbale o parapet, przechylając lekko głowę, tak że ciemne włosy opadały jej miękko na ramiona. Wyglądała na zmęczoną.

Zieleziński zawahał się, a potem schował do torby niedokończony list i podszedł do niej.

— Bez przerwy quidditch i quidditch — westchnął z uśmiechem. — Panią też już chyba nuży ten temat?

Liza spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem.

— Nie, skądże — odparła nieuważnie.

— A jednak nie włącza się pani w dyskusje. Nie ma pani swojego typu?

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

— To nie tak. Po prostu opiekunce Gryffindoru nie wypada kibicować Slytherinowi — wyjaśniła, a widząc minę Zielezińskiego, uniosła lekko brwi.

— Naprawdę sądzi pani, że Ślizgoni wygrają? — zapytał z powątpiewaniem.

— To chyba oczywiste.

— Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. Puchoni ostro trenują już od września.

Vector lekceważąco machnęła ręką.

— Szkoda ich czasu. Nie mają żadnych szans ze Slytherinem. Pewnie, że będą się starali i może nawet nie poniosą tak spektakularnej porażki jak zazwyczaj, ale o wygranej nie ma co mówić.

Gustaw nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, widząc jak ożywiła się, mówiąc na ten temat. W jej oczach zamiast przygnębienia błysnął upór i zdecydowanie. Tylko z tego powodu Zieleziński był gotów kontynuować dyskusję, choć tak naprawdę wcale nie sądził, by Puchoni mieli realne szanse w zbliżającym się meczu.

— Mogę się założyć, że Puchonom pójdzie lepiej, niż ktokolwiek się spodziewa — powiedział bez namysłu.

Liza popatrzyła na niego kpiąco.

— Aż taki pan pewny siebie? Świetnie, w takim razie jeśli przegrają, do końca semestru będzie pan się za mnie zajmował tą całą papierologią.

Gustaw spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem, a potem uśmiechnął się.

— A jeśli wygrają?

— A jeśli wygrają, co jest baaardzo wątpliwe, pan sobie coś wymyśli. W granicach rozsądku, rzecz jasna.

Zieleziński pokiwał głową i wyciągnął rękę.

— Tylko to tak nieoficjalnie, między nami — zastrzegła jeszcze Liza, ściskając jego dłoń. — Naprawdę wolałabym, żeby się nie rozeszło, że jestem za Ślizgonami.

x

**P**o kolacji Gustaw udał się do swojego gabinetu ze szczerym zamiarem ocenienia wypracowań, które czwartoroczni oddali mu już w zeszłym tygodniu, oraz zabrania się za przygotowanie materiałów lekcyjnych na przyszły tydzień, a najlepiej także na kilka kolejnych. Miał nadzieję, że wreszcie zdoła się z tym uporać i przestanie zostawiać sobie ten niezbyt przyjemny obowiązek na ostatnią chwilę. Jak dotąd częściowo improwizowane zajęcia wychodziły mu całkiem nieźle, ale wciąż solennie obiecywał sobie, że zacznie pracować bardziej systematycznie. Podobnie zresztą było z uzupełnianiem dzienników lekcyjnych, o czym wciąż zdarzało mu się zapominać.

Pierwsze, co rzuciło mu się w oczy po wejściu do gabinetu, to nienormalny porządek. Najwyraźniej jego skrzat domowy uznał, że potrzebne są tu gruntowne zmiany. Gustaw, który całkiem lubił kontrolowany bałagan na swoim biurku, westchnął z rezygnacją. Naprawdę chciałby wreszcie poznać swojego nadgorliwego pomocnika — nie chciał używać słowa „służący", choć wydawało mu się ono o wiele bardziej odpowiednie — i ustalić z nim pewne zasady, z których pierwsza brzmiałaby: biurko nigdy nie powinno być zbyt czyste, bo wtedy wygląda, jakby nikt przy nim nie pracował.

Zieleziński potrzebował chwili, by odnaleźć stosik esejów czwartego roku — znajdowały się w szufladzie, starannie ułożone, spięte spinaczem i opatrzone żółtą karteczką z opisem kogo i czego dotyczą. Podniósł je i wtedy jego wzrok przyciągnęła cienka broszura w zielonej okładce, leżąca pod nimi. Wyciągnął ją zaskoczony: był to regulamin rozgrywek quidditcha, który na początku roku wręczyła mu dyrektor McGonagall. Książeczka już dawno powinna trafić do panny Powell — jemu i tak się nie przydała, ale nauczycielka obrony unikała go jak ognia, a potem zupełnie o niej zapomniał...

Gustaw podniósł ją i przekartkował niedbale. Narysowany u dołu stron złoty znicz zatrzepotał skrzydłami, zupełnie jakby był kolejną zaczarowaną ilustracją, a nie zwyczajnym ozdobnikiem. Zieleziński już wcześniej zauważył, że broszura chyba jako jedyna spośród materiałów przekazanych mu przez dyrektor McGonagall nosiła ślady dość intensywnego czytania. Niektóre punkty regulaminu zostały popodkreślane i opatrzone wykrzyknikami, inne starannie zamazane ołówkiem, jakby ktoś w złości chciał je usunąć. Zieleziński uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

„Cóż, widać quidditch od zawsze budził w tej szkole duże emocje" — pomyślał, przypominając sobie współpracowników zaaferowanych treningami domowych drużyn.

Nagle przed oczami stanęła mu Liza, pewna zwycięstwa Ślizgonów w najbliższym meczu i proponująca zakład. Co też go podkusiło, żeby się zgodzić i przystać na tak idiotyczne warunki? Jeśli Puchoni przegrają, pewnie będzie musiał spędzić mnóstwo czasu na uzupełnianiu dzienników lekcyjnych i innej równie pasjonującej papierkowej robocie, której nie znosił tak samo jak Vector. Za to jeśli im się uda... Gustaw potrząsnął głową, śmiejąc się z samego siebie.

„Co wtedy? — pomyślał kpiąco. — Umówiłbyś się z nią? Akurat! To nie twoja liga, człowieku!"

Owszem, Liza Vector niewątpliwie była szalenie atrakcyjną kobietą, ale także prawdziwą wiedźmą pod względem charakteru. Poza tym wyglądało na to, że już kogoś miała — te wszystkie listy, które ostatnio otrzymywała, czerwone róże w gabinecie... Nie, żeby Gustawa to dziwiło — byłby raczej zaskoczony, gdyby okazało się, że jest samotna.

„A nawet gdyby, to przecież nie przyjechałeś tutaj, żeby romansować z czarownicami." — Mężczyzna pokręcił głową, stanowczo odpędzając od siebie kuszące, ale zupełnie nieracjonalne marzenia. Jeszcze raz przekartkował książeczkę.

Sam kiedyś grał w quidditcha, dawno temu, jako dziecko, razem z Klarą i Janem, który jeszcze zanim został mężem Klary, był najlepszym przyjacielem Gustawa. Całkiem to lubił; latanie pozwalało mu poczuć się jak normalny, zdrowy czarodziej... Nawet liczne upadki, stłuczenia, a czasem i złamania nie odstraszały go od mioteł, zresztą matka za pomocą eliksirów i tak potrafiła wszystko szybko wyleczyć, choć zawsze zarzekała się, że to ostatni raz i że następnym nie będzie mu pomagać czarami. Potem Gustaw dorósł i zdrowy rozsądek zaczął wygrywać z pragnieniem udowodnienia sobie czegoś, co nawet nie było prawdą. Siedemnastoletni Zieleziński zamienił miotłę na hipogryfy ze stajni dziadka. Zwierzęta, jeśli się je odpowiednio traktowało, nie były niebezpieczne, poza tym nie dało się na nich szaleć, a przyjemność czerpana z lotu i świstu powietrza między aksamitnymi piórami przewyższała wszystko inne. Mało co potrafiło tak zrelaksować i uspokoić Gustawa, pozwolić mu choć na chwilę oderwać się od rzeczywistości i problemów.

W Hogwarcie najwyraźniej nie doceniano tych zwierząt. Za to quidditch... Zieleziński uśmiechnął się nagle. Quidditch cieszył się niezwykłą popularnością.

xxx

_**N**__a popołudniowe zebranie kadry Severus przyszedł mocno spóźniony. Wsunął się do pokoju nauczycielskiego tak dyskretnie, że Auriga pewnie nie zwróciłaby na niego uwagi, gdyby go nie wypatrywała. Jeśli do tej pory miała trudności ze skupieniem się na tym, co mówi Albus i Minerwa, to po jego przybyciu przestała nawet próbować ich słuchać. Mężczyzna wyglądał... zaskakująco normalnie i gdyby sama nie widziała go wczorajszej nocy, nigdy nie przypuszczałaby, że stało się coś złego. Jak zwykle zaszył się w kącie, wspierając się niby to od niechcenia o ścianę. Był może tylko odrobinę bledszy niż zwykle, a w jego postawie dało się dostrzec więcej zmęczenia i bólu niż zwyczajnego znudzenia... Nagle, jakby czując na sobie jej wzrok, uniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią przez pokój. Auriga drgnęła niespokojnie i odwróciła się szybko, jak przyłapana na czymś niedozwolonym uczennica. _

_Do końca zebrania starała się obserwować go dyskretniej. Kiedy wreszcie oficjalna część została zamknięta i w pokoju podniósł się szum rozmów, zauważyła, że Severus wychodzi, równie cicho i niezauważenie, jak wszedł. Korzystając z zamieszania przepchnęła się między współpracownikami i wymknęła za nim na korytarz._

— _Severusie, zaczekaj! — poprosiła, a on zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią niechętnie, choć bez zaskoczenia._

— _Czego chcesz, Sinistra? — zapytał nieprzyjemnym tonem. — Powinnaś zostać z pozostałymi, to ostatnie zebranie przed zakończeniem roku. _

_Czarownica wzruszyła ramionami, czując, że serce ściska jej się boleśnie. _

— _Chciałam porozmawiać z tobą — odparła cicho. — O wczorajszym dniu._

— _Zdaje się, że powiedziałem ci, że to nie twoja sprawa..._

— _Och, Sev, to Albus poprosił cię, byś tam poszedł, prawda? — przerwała mu, nim zdążyła opuścić ją cała odwaga. _

_Snape spojrzał na nią z irytacją._

— _Nie tutaj — syknął. — Chodź._

_Zaprowadził ją do jednej z nieużywanych klas i dopiero tam pozwolił mówić. _

— _Wybacz mi — zaczęła — nie wiem, jak choć przez chwilę mogłam pomyśleć, że ty... Powinnam od razu się wszystkiego domyślić! Znikasz na całe godziny, a potem wracasz skatowany... Nie, proszę... — powiedziała, widząc, że chce zaprzeczyć. — Nie kłam, Severusie. Jeśli to wszystko prawda... jeśli on wrócił, musiałeś... — urwała, nie znajdując słów. — Bardzo jest źle? — spytała po prostu, doskonale__ zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak idiotycznie musi to brzmieć._

_Mężczyzna przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby walczył sam ze sobą. W końcu najwyraźniej postanowił dać za wygraną, bo ze złością wzruszył ramionami i powiedział:_

— _A jak myślisz?_

— _On nie powinien cię o to prosić._

— _Mogłem odmówić. _

— _Nie zrobiłeś tego._

— _Ale mógłbym, gdybym tylko chciał._

_Auriga gwałtownie pokręciła głową._

— _Nie zrobiłbyś tego! Jesteś zbyt... czy ja wiem?... Uparty i... honorowy... — Przy tych słowach Severus skrzywił się paskudnie. Sinistra mówiła dalej: — Dumbledore wiedział, że się zgodzisz, nie było żadnego wyboru..._

— _Tak trzeba — stwierdził mężczyzna bezbarwnie._

— _Nie jestem idiotką, Severusie! — zdenerwowała się Auriga. — Myślisz, że nie zdaję sobie sprawy z tego, co to oznacza? Jakie to dla ciebie niebezpieczne? Widziałam, jak wczoraj wyglądałeś! Nie przywitali cię tam serdecznie, co? Iloma czarnomagicznymi klątwami już oberwałeś? Ile musiałeś rzu... — urwała gwałtownie, zasłaniając sobie usta dłonią. — Przepraszam, Sev, nie chciałam!_

_Wściekłość w jej oczach znów ustąpiła miejsca rozpaczy._

— _Daj spokój, Aurigo — poprosił Snape ze znużeniem. _

— _Możesz zginąć..._

— _Wiem._

— _Czy naprawdę tak mało o to dbasz?_

— _Moje życie nie jest tu najważniejsze. Zresztą, gdybym nie stawił się na wezwanie, Czarny Pan i tak zabiłby mnie za zdradę. ...Na Salazara, nie płacz mi tutaj, kobieto! Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, rzuciłbym na ciebie Obliviate! — dodał ze złością._

— _Dlaczego tego nie zrobisz?_

— _Dumbledore twierdzi, że można ci zaufać._

— _A ty? Co sądzisz?_

_Spojrzał na nią groźnie. _

— _Nie powinnaś się o tym dowiedzieć. Jeśli komuś powiesz..._

_Sinistra szybko pokręciła głową. _

— _I nie życzę sobie żadnego użalania się nade mną, jasne?_

_Czarownica przygryzła wargę i otarła oczy wierzchem dłoni, starając się opanować. Skinęła głową i jakoś zdobyła się na ponury uśmiech._

— _Wszystko się teraz zmieni, prawda, Severusie?_

xxx


	15. 2x11

Podziękowania dla **Filigranki** za komentarz pod poprzednim rozdziałem i dla **Pantery** za zbetowanie poniższego.

* * *

><p>— <strong>P<strong>rzykro mi, Hailey, ale to nie wypali — powiedziała Rolanda Hooch, nalewając sobie kawy. — Też kiedyś o tym myślałam, ale spróbuj zmusić tu kogokolwiek do wysiłku fizycznego większego niż przejście z gabinetu do Wielkiej Sali na obiad i z powrotem. Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz pograć, zaproponuj którejś drużynie, że z nimi poćwiczysz. Jestem pewna, że uczniowie nie będą mieć nic przeciwko...

— Daj spokój, Rolando! — wykrzyknęła Hailey, podążając za nią do jej fotela. — Mówisz, jakby w tej szkole pracowali sami zgrzybiali starcy! Jestem pewna, że trochę ruchu wszystkim nam dobrze zrobi.

— Przecież i tak część kadry ćwiczy z drużynami domowymi — wtrącił nieuważnie Gustaw znad dziennika lekcyjnego drugiego roku. — Choćby profesor Flitwick... Twierdzi, że nadzoruje treningi, ale trzeba przyznać, że robi to dość aktywnie.

— No widzisz — ucieszyła się Hailey, coraz bardziej zapalona do przedsięwzięcia.

Hooch wciąż nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale najwyraźniej połknęła haczyk.

— No dobrze — powiedziała sceptycznie. — Nawet gdyby, to będzie nas troje...

— Dodaj jeszcze Aurigę, na pewno chętnie się zgodzi — dorzuciła Hailey.

— Nawet jeśli, to cztery osoby to wciąż za mało.

— A profesor Vector? — zaproponował Gustaw, przygryzając lekko końcówkę długopisu.

— Fakt, kiedyś chyba nawet grała w drużynie — przyznała Rolanda. — No, to jeszcze przynajmniej jedna osoba i moglibyśmy się pobawić. Trzech na trzech, bez pałkarzy i szukających...

Hailey prawie podskoczyła z radości.

— Tylko lepiej zapytaj Minerwę, czy nie ma żadnych obiekcji. Zdaje się, że ostatnia inicjatywa nauczycielska niezbyt przypadła jej do gustu.

Zieleziński, który dotąd dość nieprzekonująco starał się nie wykazywać zainteresowania rozmową, wbił wzrok w dziennik, udając zaprzątniętego nim bez reszty. Szczerze wątpił, by pani dyrektor zgodziła się na coś takiego, mimo że, jak słyszał, uwielbiała quidditcha. Miał nadzieję, że może nie będzie gniewać się na Hailey, tak jak z pewnością gniewałaby się na niego, gdyby to on, hipotetycznie, rzecz jasna, wyrwał się z podobnym pomysłem.

Wciąż czując na sobie przenikliwy wzrok Rolandy, uniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią pytająco. Czarownica przewróciła oczami.

— ...poprosimy jeszcze Pomonę... — ciągnęła tymczasem niezrażona Hailey.

— Nie ma mowy! — odezwała się kategorycznie nauczycielka zielarstwa, która w kącie pokoju troskliwie podlewała zmizerniałego filodendrona.

— Tylko polatałabyś przed obręczami, nie miałabyś zbyt wiele do roboty... No dobrze, to może Poppy...

— Równie dobrze możesz poprosić Eskarne — zadrwiła Rolanda. — Ale niech będzie, pogadam z Filiusem i resztą, choć niczego ci nie obiecuję...

Dziewczyna zbyła jej wątpliwości machnięciem ręki i zaczęła planować najbliższe spotkanie. Gustaw uśmiechnął się pod nosem, usiłując ponownie zająć się wystawianiem ocen, choć przy jej radosnej paplaninie trudno było się skupić.

xxx

_**S**__everus był ostatnią osobą, jaką Auriga spodziewała się ujrzeć na Wieży Astronomicznej tej nocy. Minęły już dwa dni odkąd wróciła do Hogwartu, ale jeszcze nie mieli okazji się spotkać, a ona sama nie zdołała zebrać się w sobie na tyle, by odwiedzić go w lochach. Zastanawiała się nad tym, rzecz jasna. Prawdę mówiąc, Severus nie opuszczał jej myśli przez całe wakacje. Po tym, co wydarzyło się w czerwcu, nie potrafiła przestać się o niego martwić. Nie mogła się doczekać, żeby znów się z nim zobaczyć i porozmawiać, ale teraz, kiedy wreszcie miała do tego okazję, coś ją powstrzymywało. Nie rozstali się przecież w przyjaźni. Od czasu, kiedy dowiedziała się o jego podwójnej roli, nie rozmawiali ze sobą już wcale. Przez tych kilka dni, które pozostały do końca roku szkolnego, Severus jej unikał, ona zresztą także nie szukała jego towarzystwa, niepewna, jak się przy nim zachowywać i co mówić. Później wyjechała, mając nadzieję, że kiedy wróci, wszystko między nimi jakoś samo się poukłada. Niestety, tak się nie stało, a ona coraz bardziej obawiała się, że jeśli nic nie zrobi, może po prostu stracić przyjaciela. _

_Naprawdę nie sądziła, że to Severus przyjdzie do niej pierwszy. Na jego widok drgnęła niespokojnie, czując jednocześnie radość i niepokój._

— _O, Sev. Cześć — przywitała go zaskoczona, przerywając kalibrowanie teleskopu. — Nie spodziewałam się... To znaczy, coś się stało? — wypaliła niezręcznie. _

— _Mógłbym zapytać cię o to samo — odparł sucho, a widząc jej zaskoczoną minę, dodał: — Dane astronomiczne do eliksirów dla skrzydła szpitalnego. Zwykle przysyłałaś mi je wcześniej, żebym zdążył z warzeniem przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego._

_Potrzebowała chwili, żeby zrozumieć, o czym mowa. Snape przyglądał jej się ze zniecierpliwieniem._

— _Na Merlina... — jęknęła. — Wybacz! Zupełnie o tym zapomniałam! Myślałam zresztą, że ty... w obecnych okolicznościach..._

— _Jestem zatrudniony w tej szkole jako Mistrz Eliksirów, Aurigo — przerwał jej. — W tej kwestii nic nie uległo zmianie. _

_Sinistra zmieszała się. _

— _Przygotuję dla ciebie notatki jeszcze dzisiaj — obiecała szybko._

— _Wystarczy, jeśli dostarczysz mi je do końca tygodnia. _

— _W porządku. Naprawdę przepraszam._

_Severus pokręcił lekko głową na znak, że nie ma o czym mówić. Auriga przygryzła wargę. Powinna się domyślić, że będzie chodziło mu tylko o eliksiry..._

_Mężczyzna wyglądał jednak, jakby na coś czekał. _

— _Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze? — zapytała z wahaniem._

— _Nie, to wszystko — odparł natychmiast. — Dobranoc, Sinistra..._

— _W takim razie może chciałbyś wypić ze mną herbatę, Sev? — wpadła mu w słowo, zanim zdążył się odwrócić. Z zakłopotaniem splotła przed sobą dłonie. Nawet jeśli odmówi, przynajmniej spróbowała..._

— _Chętnie._

_Spojrzała na niego zdumiona._

— _Naprawdę? — wyrwało jej się._

_Wzruszył ramionami. _

— _I tak nie mam nad czym pracować — zauważył złośliwie._

_Auriga uśmiechnęła się i z uczuciem dziwnej lekkości i ulgi odwróciła się, by wyczarować dla przyjaciela fotel. _

_Kiedy jednak kilka minut później siedzieli obok siebie, pogrążeni w pełnej napięcia ciszy, po jej radości nie został nawet ślad. Teoretycznie wszystko było jak dawniej: ona, Sev i herbata w środku nocy. Mimo to Snape wciąż wydawał jej się równie nieosiągalny i odległy jak migocące na niebie gwiazdy._

_Sinistra nerwowo obróciła w dłoniach filiżankę, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć. _

— _Hm... jak ci minęły wakacje? — zagadnęła w końcu._

— _W porządku. Nigdzie nie wyjeżdżałem. A ty? _

— _Też. Byłam na trochę u rodziców, nic ciekawego... — umilkła, zakłopotana i zła na samą siebie. Nie chciała przecież rozmawiać z nim o podobnych nic nie znaczących głupstwach! _

_Między nimi znów zapadło niezręczne milczenie. Sinistra nie wiedziała, jak podjąć dręczący ją temat. Zerknęła na Severusa, który w zamyśleniu gładził brzeg filiżanki i najwyraźniej nie zamierzał niczego jej ułatwiać. Poczuła się nagle bardzo żałosna. _

— _Nie uważasz mnie za godną zaufania, prawda, Sev? — wypaliła bez zastanowienia. _

_Snape spojrzał na nią dziwnie, a ona z goryczą opuściła wzrok. _

— _Daj spokój, wiem, że masz mnie za naiwną i sentymentalną. Gdyby nie dyrektor, wyczyściłbyś mi pamięć i nie odczułbyś z tego powodu żadnych wyrzutów sumienia._

— _Gdyby nie dyrektor, ty bez problemów uwierzyłabyś, że ponownie dobrowolnie przyłączyłem się do Czarnego Pana — skontrował ironicznie._

_Sinistra gwałtownie uniosła głowę, rumieniąc się lekko. _

— _Ja wcale nie...! Byłam zaskoczona i wystraszona... Gdybym choć przez chwilę się zastanowiła..._

_W kącikach jego ust zaigrał złośliwy uśmiech. Auriga westchnęła z rezygnacją._

— _Wygląda na to, że tylko Dumbledore naprawdę ufa i wierzy w nas wszystkich — powiedziała._

— _Czasem myślę, że aż za bardzo — stwierdził mężczyzna bezbarwnym tonem, ale Sinistrze zdawało się, że nie myślał w tej chwili o niej. _

— _Sev... Skoro nie ufasz mnie, to może mógłbyś chociaż zaufać Dumbledore'owi? — zaproponowała nieśmiało._

_Nie odpowiedział. _

— _Oczywiście nie musisz mi nic mówić — westchnęła ponuro po chwili. — Sama widzę, że nie jest najlepiej. Czytałeś, co wypisują w „Proroku"? Że dyrektor oszalał i jest starym głupcem, który dał się oszukać Harry'emu Potterowi? Wyrzucono go z Wizengamotu i Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów, wiesz? Liza mi mówiła, że niektórzy rodzice wahali się, czy posyłać do nas dzieciaki. Nawet trudno im się dziwić. Po tym, co wydarzyło się ostatnio... po śmierci Cedrika Diggory'ego... — Głos jej zadrżał. Upiła łyk herbaty, żeby się uspokoić i ciągnęła złudnie opanowanym tonem: — Nawet Hagrid nie wrócił do zamku. Jutro ma przyjechać Wilhelmina, żeby go zastąpić. Wiesz, Sev, zwykle cieszę się na rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego, ale teraz... Możesz sobie myśleć, że jestem przewrażliwioną idiotką, ale naprawdę się niepokoję..._

_Mocniej objęła dłońmi filiżankę i zapatrzyła się w niebo przed sobą. Widok gwiazd, stałych i niezmiennych, zwykle ją uspokajał, ale w tej chwili potęgował w niej tylko uczucie kompletnej bezradności i bezbronności. Pamiętała, co działo się ostatnim razem, kiedy Voldemort znajdował się w pełni sił. Wtedy jednak była zbyt młoda i beztroska, by się tym naprawdę przejmować, skoro nie dotyczyło jej to osobiście, zresztą głęboko wierzyła, że pod opieką rodziców i nauczycieli jest całkowicie bezpieczna. Teraz to ona była nauczycielką, zupełnie nieprzygotowaną do chronienia kogokolwiek, a wojna zaczęła zagrażać jej ukochanemu Hogwartowi i osobom, które znała i na których jej zależało._

— _Nie uważam cię za idiotkę, Aurigo — mruknął cicho Snape. Na dźwięk jego głosu kobieta o mało nie upuściła filiżanki. — Byłabyś nią raczej, gdybyś się tym wszystkim nie przejmowała._

— _Och... — Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, ale z jego twarzy nie wyczytała żadnych emocji._

— _Na razie Czarny Pan zbiera siły — powiedział neutralnym tonem, jakim się mówi o pogodzie albo czymś równie nieistotnym. — Przyłączyła się do niego większość śmierciożerców, którzy pozostali na wolności, ale na razie nie planuje ujawniać swego powrotu. Dopóki Ministerstwo nie otworzy oczu i nie podejmie żadnych kroków, bardziej opłaca mu się działanie z ukrycia._

_Auriga nie do końca rozumiała, dlaczego Severus nagle postanowił jednak podzielić się z nią tymi informacjami, ale nie zamierzała ani o to pytać, ani na to narzekać. _

— _A Dumbledore? Czy on także zbiera ludzi? — zapytała szybko, chcąc jak najlepiej wykorzystać tę chwilę szczerości. Snape spojrzał na nią z powagą i ledwie dostrzegalnie skinął głową._

„_Może i na niego podziałała atmosfera nocy?" — zastanowiła się przelotnie. W końcu w ciemnościach człowiek zawsze robi się bardziej wylewny... A może po prostu on też tego potrzebował? Zerknęła na niego niepewnie. Ostatecznie eliksiry zawsze były pretekstem..._

— _Reaktywuje Zakon? — szepnęła nieco ośmielona._

_Na szczęście nie zaprzeczył i nie udawał, że nie wie, o co chodzi._

— _Skąd wiesz o Zakonie? — zapytał, jednak bez zdziwienia. _

— _Od Lizy. Sama także słyszałam różne rzeczy... Ostatnim razem, kiedy działał, byłam jeszcze w szkole i nie miałam możliwości... Ale teraz..._

— _Powinnaś porozmawiać o tym z Dumbledore'em, nie ze mną — przerwał jej._

— _A co z tobą? — spytała wreszcie. — Jak sobie radzisz, Sev? Skoro i tak już wiem o wszystkim... Czy jest cokolwiek, co mogłabym dla ciebie zrobić?_

_Popatrzył na nią nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Dopiero po chwili Auriga z niejakim zaskoczeniem zorientowała się, że jest nie tyle zirytowany, co zwyczajnie zakłopotany jej słowami. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, by ktoś naprawdę się o niego troszczył._

— _Ja... doceniam propozycję, ale wbrew pozorom nad wszystkim panuję — odpowiedział kpiąco, ale jego głos pozostał dziwnie łagodny. — Jeśli chcesz być pomocna, po prostu dalej rób to, co do ciebie należy w Hogwarcie. Na rzucanie się na oślep do walki jeszcze przyjdzie czas, Aurigo. Na razie naprawdę nie musisz się martwić. Przypuszczam, że prędzej czy później każdy z nas będzie miał do tego lepsze okazje._

xxx

**K**olejne dni Zieleziński spędził na rozpaczliwych próbach nadgonienia zaległości w papierkowej robocie i przygotowania sobie na zapas materiałów na kolejne lekcje. Zupełnie nie myślał o quidditchu i dlatego kiedy w sobotni poranek zszedł do pokoju nauczycielskiego, nieco zdziwił się, widząc panujące w nim niecodzienne poruszenie. Rolanda rozprawiała o czymś z Filiusem i Poppy, przy czym ta ostatnia tylko sceptycznie kręciła głową, a w pewnym momencie nawet wymownie postukała się w czoło.

— Kompletne wariactwo! — usłyszał Gustaw, kiedy koło nich przechodził.

— O co chodzi? — zapytał, podchodząc do Hailey, która siedziała po turecku na podłodze i z wypiekami na twarzy czyściła swoją miotłę: najnowszy model Nimbusa z rączką z wypolerowanego na błysk jasnego drewna i witkami, które wyglądały jak zdjęte prosto z taśmy produkcyjnej.

— Gramy dziś popołudniu, wpadnij na trybuny — poinformowała go wesoło.

Nieco go tym zaskoczyła. Owszem, wiedział, że Hailey nie brakowało entuzjazmu, ale że udało jej się namówić wszystkich, w tym dyrektorkę... Cóż, był pełen podziwu. Widząc ożywienie swoich współpracowników, nie potrafił ukryć uśmiechu satysfakcji. Trochę ruchu i zdrowej rywalizacji z pewnością świetnie im zrobi, pozwoli choć na chwilę rozerwać się i odpocząć od problemów. Po ostatnich miesiącach, podczas których zajmowali się wszystkim tylko nie sobą, z pewnością na to zasłużyli.

— Brakuje nam jeszcze jednego obrońcy. — Z zamyślenia wyrwał go nagle głos Lizy.

Zieleziński odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią pogodnie, a ona leniwie zaciągnęła się papierosem i powoli wydmuchała dym, mrużąc oczy, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała.

— Najwyżej poprosimy jeszcze jakiegoś ucznia, no bo co innego nam zostało — odparła niezrażona Hailey z poziomu podłogi.

Liza wzruszyła ramionami, strzepując popiół do stojącej na parapecie popielniczki.

— A może pan zagra? — zapytała beztrosko.

Zdumiony Gustaw nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć.

— Cóż, nie mam nawet miotły... — zaczął nieco rozpaczliwie.

— Och, to żaden problem — zapewniła usłużnie czarownica. — Znajdziemy coś panu, o to proszę się nie martwić.

— Naprawdę nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł, Lizzie — wtrąciła sceptycznie Hailey.

Vector wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nie nalegam, to tylko propozycja — rzuciła obojętnie. — Choć może rzeczywiście lepiej będzie poprosić kogoś innego...

— Nie trzeba — odezwał się Zieleziński, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język. — Chętnie zagram. Dawno tego nie robiłem, ale myślę, że co nieco pamiętam, ostatnio widziałem kilka treningów, a Hailey przypomniała mi zasady, więc czemu nie?

Liza uśmiechnęła się z lekkim powątpiewaniem. Mężczyzna dzielnie wytrzymał jej ironiczne spojrzenie i powiedział stanowczo:

— Będę wdzięczny, jeśli załatwi pani dla mnie jakąś miotłę.

— Oczywiście — odparła, gasząc papierosa o dno popielniczki. — Zatem do zobaczenia na boisku — dodała, wychodząc z pokoju nauczycielskiego.

Gustaw odprowadził ją wzrokiem, zastanawiając się, co najlepszego właśnie zrobił.

— Jesteś pewien? — odezwała się Hailey z wahaniem.

Zieleziński spojrzał na nią i spróbował uśmiechnąć się uspokajająco.

— Jasne — zapewnił. — To przecież nie może być trudne... — mruknął, zerkając na drzwi.

Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami.

— Chcesz potrenować latanie, zanim zagramy?

x

**W **ten właśnie sposób, sam wciąż nie do końca pojmując jak i dlaczego, Gustaw znalazł się na zalanym słońcem boisku do quidditcha. Wiał mocny wiatr, ale przynajmniej nie padało, choć ziemia była rozmoknięta po poprzednich deszczach. Zieleziński wyciągnął jedną nogę z błota, czemu towarzyszyło głośne mlaśnięcie i postawił ją na niewiele suchszym gruncie — dla odmiany z chlupotem. Spojrzał na Hailey, krążącą wokół niego na swoim Nimbusie, na którym chwilę wcześniej przypominał sobie, jak w ogóle się lata.

Że też dał się tak podpuścić! Cała pewność siebie, którą odczuwał, gdy zgodził się na propozycję Heloizy, dawno go opuściła — właściwie już w chwili, gdy kobieta wyszła z pokoju. Jednak dopiero teraz Gustawa zaczynało ogarniać irytujące uczucie paniki. Owszem, kiedyś grywał w quidditcha, ale na Merlina, to było ponad dwadzieścia lat temu! Łudził się, że z lataniem na miotle będzie jak z jazdą na rowerze — że tego się nie zapomina — ale niestety zmienił zdanie, kiedy tylko wzniósł się nad ziemię. Obawiał się, że nawet jeśli jakimś cudem uda mu się nie spaść z miotły i nie zabić, to z pewnością zrobi z siebie kompletnego durnia... Sam nie wiedział, co byłoby gorsze.

Nie miał czasu, by się nad tym zastanowić, bo od strony zamku nadeszli pozostali zawodnicy z panią Hooch na czele.

— Piękny dzień na dokopanie paru Gryfonom i Krukonom — oznajmiła nauczycielka latania, zezując wymownie na Lizę, Aurigę, Filiusa i Minerwę, która także przybyła razem z nimi, chcąc obejrzeć grę.

Gustaw zauważył, że pani dyrektor stara się wyglądać na sceptyczną i zdystansowaną, ale ironiczny uśmieszek, który pojawił się na jej twarzy po słowach koleżanki, przeczył wszystkiemu.

— Zaraz zobaczymy, kto komu dokopie — stwierdziła spokojnie.

— To dla pana, panie Gustawie — powiedziała tymczasem Heloiza, podając Zielezińskiemu miotłę, którą razem ze swoją przyniosła na ramieniu. — Proszę się nie bać, będziemy pilnować, żeby pan nie spadł — dodała odrobinę złośliwie.

— Będę niezwykle wdzięczny — odparł Zieleziński, odbierając od niej sprzęt, od którego w dużej mierze zależało jego przeżycie przez najbliższe godziny.

Miał on nieco wygniecione witki i rączkę z jasnego, lekko wytartego drewna z wyrytym napisem _Nimbus 1000_. Nie był najnowszy, ale na szczęście wyglądał całkiem pewnie i bezpiecznie.

— To szkolna miotła? — zainteresowała się Hailey, unosząc się na wysokości ich głów.

Vector spojrzała na nią ze zgrozą.

— Nie, skąd! — odparła, upewniając się, że nie słyszy jej Rolanda. — Przecież nie chcemy, żeby się zabił. Nie mamy zastępstwa.

Hailey zachichotała, a potem uniosła się trochę i dla zabawy zawisła do góry nogami. Liza spojrzała na nią z lekkim politowaniem.

— To miotła Charity — dodała dziwnym tonem. — Zostawiła ją w zamku. Chyba nie miałaby nic przeciwko, żebyśmy ją pożyczyli...

Vector zawiesiła miotłę kilka cali nad ziemią, żeby jej nie pobrudzić, i zajęła się poprawianiem stroju. Zapięła guziki kurtki, a z kieszeni wąskich wełnianych spodni wyciągnęła rękawiczki.

— Jakieś zaklęcie, panie Gustawie? — Auriga podeszła do nich, trzymając przed sobą różdżkę.

Ona z kolei miała na sobie niebieski sweter o grubym splocie i dżinsy. Z całej ich zbieraniny jedynie pani Hooch założyła coś, co przypominało strój do gry w quidditcha i zapewne było nim piętnaście lat temu, kiedy Rolanda kończyła karierę ścigającej w Armatach z Chudley.

— E... nie, dzięki... — Zmieszany Zieleziński pokręcił głową.

— Dajcie spokój — mruknęła Liza. — Wysusz mu buty i rzuć zaklęcie ocieplające, Aur — nakazała, podpinając wsuwką kosmyk włosów, który zdążył już wymknąć się z jej ciasnego koka.

— Mogę? — spytała Sinistra.

Vector popatrzyła na nich kpiąco, więc Gustaw bezradnie wzruszył ramionami i rozłożył ręce, żeby poddać się czarom. Po chwili jego buty i skarpetki znów były cudownie suche, a porywisty wiatr zatrzymywał się gdzieś na materiale spodni i swetra, nie przenikając skóry. Te same zaklęcia Auriga rzuciła na przyjaciółkę.

— Gotowi? — krzyknęła Rolanda, więc wszyscy chwycili swoje miotły i skupili się wokół niej i kuferka z piłkami, który leżał u jej stóp. — Każdy zna zasady? — spytała, nie wiadomo czemu patrząc akurat na Gustawa, który pospiesznie skinął głową. — Gramy bez pałkarzy i szukających, ale wypuszczę tłuczki i znicza. Kiedy ktoś go złapie, kończymy grę, chyba że wcześniej sami będziecie mieli dość. Poza tym jesteśmy dorośli, nie bawimy się w zrzucanie się nawzajem z mioteł i pamiętamy, że niektórzy z nas nie są już tacy młodzi...

— Masz na myśli siebie, Rolando? — zapytał Filius uprzejmym tonem. — Będziemy cię oszczędzać.

Zignorowała go.

— Wszyscy na miotły! Trzy, dwa, jeden... Jazda!

Pierwsze w górę wyskoczyły piłki, zaraz za nimi niczym stado wielkich ptaków poderwali się do lotu zawodnicy. Gustaw przełożył nogę przez trzonek miotły i odbił się mocno od ziemi...

Miał uczucie, jakby znalazł się na trampolinie — natychmiast poderwał się w górę, jednak nie opadł, a zamiast tego zawisł w powietrzu kilka metrów nad ziemią. Wiatr znosił go lekko w prawo, a trzonek miotły drżał pod jego dłońmi.

— No, panie Gustawie! — usłyszał głos Hooch. — Na co pan czeka? Do obręczy, do obręczy!

Zieleziński rozejrzał się nieco nieprzytomnie. Obręcze? „Trzy okręgi na wysokich słupach, tak, to są obręcze, durniu" — powiedział sobie w myślach. Poderwał miotłę — aż dziw jak łatwo dawała się sterować — i tłumiąc dobywający się z gardła krzyk podleciał w tamtą stronę.

Ze świstem wyhamował przed Aurigą, która zatrzymała się w powietrzu i czekała na niego, nie chcąc rzucać do pustych obręczy. Gustaw uśmiechnął się rozpaczliwie, a ona odwzajemniła uśmiech i w tym momencie Hooch natarła na nią, odbierając jej kafla.

— Niech pan broni! — wrzasnęła, a potem odleciała, umykając przed goniącą ją Sinistrą.

Zamieszanie na moment przeniosło się na przeciwną stronę boiska i Gustaw zyskał chwilę, żeby odetchnąć. Zrobił całkiem zgrabną pętlę i cofnął się pod środkową obręcz z zamiarem pozostania tam tak długo, jak tylko się da. Wiatr świszczał mu w uszach, ale nie było to ani w połowie tak przyjemne, jak wtedy, gdy latał na hipogryfie. Hipogryfy miały mózgi i instynkty przetrwania — producenci mioteł zakładali, że będą je posiadać zawodnicy.

Tymczasem Rolanda zdobyła pierwsze punkty, a z oddali rozbrzmiały oklaski i gwizdy. Gustaw spojrzał na trybuny i z pewnym przerażeniem zauważył, że obserwuje ich całkiem spora widownia. Plotki o ich meczu rozniosły się w zatrważającym tempie i teraz duża część uczniów wyległa na błonia, by popatrzeć, jak ich profesorowie robią z siebie przedstawienie.

Zieleziński nie mógł jednak dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać, bo Liza przechwyciła kafla i podała go do Aurigi, a ta zawróciła w stronę obręczy, które Gustaw powinien bronić. Mężczyzna poderwał się w lewo, podczas gdy kafel poszybował w prawo... i minął obręcz, ledwie ją musnąwszy.

Przez trybuny przetoczył się jęk zawodu.

— Mówiłam wam, że nie grałam w to od wieków! — zawołała Auriga ze śmiechem.

— Zmiataj na tyły, ja będę strzelać — odkrzyknęła wesoło Liza, nurkując po piłkę.

Gustaw wrócił na swoją pozycję, próbując wygodniej usadowić się na miotle. Zdecydowanie wolał hipogryfy!

Na szczęście prowadzili. Hailey zdobywała kolejne punkty, a Rolanda odbierała przeciwniczkom piłkę, zanim choć zbliżyły się do obręczy. Gustaw nie miał jednak spokoju zbyt długo, bo Liza zgrabnie przechwyciła kafla, ominęła zajętą unikaniem tłuczka Hooch i skierowała się w jego stronę.

Gustaw zawisł w powietrzu, czując absolutną pustkę w głowie. „W lewo" — pomyślał i Liza rzeczywiście rzuciła w lewo, lekko i bez wysiłku. Piłka przeleciała przez obręcz pod jego wyciągniętym ramieniem.

— Prawie się panu udało — pocieszyła go Vector, zanim odleciała, kłaniając się w locie oklaskującym ją uczniom.

xxx

— _...__**n**__a Merlina, czy Knot naprawdę jest taki głupi, że nie widzi, co się wyprawia?! — narzekała Auriga. — Zamiast przysyłać nam tu tę wredną ropuchę, żeby szpiegowała Dumbledore'a, powinien zająć się tym, co naprawdę ważne! Ponoć na jej zajęciach uczniowie nawet nie mogą wyciągać różdżek. Jak w takim razie mają się czegokolwiek nauczyć? Ach, tak, przecież postęp nie jest wartością samą w sobie... — Kobieta przewróciła oczami i spojrzała na siedzącego w fotelu obok Severusa._

_Tym razem spotkali się w jego salonie, który, choć urządzony dość prosto, był nadzwyczaj przytulny. Kiedy Snape zaprosił tutaj Aurigę po raz pierwszy, nieco ją to zaskoczyło. Komnaty, które zajmował, podobnie jak spora część lochów, zostały wybudowane pod powierzchnią jeziora i jedyne okno w pomieszczeniu wychodziło na wodę, tworząc coś w rodzaju naturalnego akwarium. Sinistrze kilka razy zdarzyło się przebywać tu za dnia, kiedy promienie słońca przefiltrowane przez zielonkawą toń rozświetlały pomieszczenie i nadawały mu nieco nieziemskiego wyglądu. Nocą pokój oświetlały świece i ogień płonący na olbrzymim kominku. Stojący przed nim fotel z wysokim oparciem i kanapa do kompletu oraz znajdujący się pod oknem masywny stół, zarzucony książkami i na wpół rozwiniętymi rolkami pergaminu, stanowiły — oprócz regałów na książki — jedyne umeblowanie pokoju. Całość sprawiałaby może niejakie wrażenie, gdyby nie te półki z ciemnego drewna, które wypełnione najróżniejszymi księgami, ciągnęły się od podłogi aż do sufitu i pokrywały każdy cal dwóch z czterech ścian. Sinistra sama posiadała dość bogaty księgozbiór, ale był on niczym w porównaniu z severusowym. Czasem, kiedy czekała aż Snape skończy pracować albo przygotuje herbatę, lubiła w nim grzebać i wyszukiwać interesujące ją pozycje, które później pożyczała. Pięknie oprawione książki stanowiły zresztą jedyną ozdobę pokoju. Nie było tu żadnych obrazów ani fotografii, żadnych bibelotów czy pamiątek z podróży. Mimo to nie sprawiał on wrażenia opuszczonego ani bezosobowego, a Auriga czuła się w nim nadzwyczaj dobrze. _

_Od kiedy jej relacje z Severusem wróciły do normalności, spędzała tu coraz więcej czasu. Żadne z nich nie poruszyło ponownie tematu Voldemorta i szpiegowania. Severus o tym nie mówił, a ona nie pytała, obawiając się, że zwyczajnie nie uzyska odpowiedz. Co więcej, nie czułaby się w porządku wtrącając się, tym bardziej, że on sam sobie tego nie życzył. Od pytań i wyjaśnień był Dumbledore, jej Severus nie miał obowiązku niczego tłumaczyć. Taki układ może nie do końca satysfakcjonował Aurigę, ale na razie wystarczał, tym bardziej, że i tak tematów do rozmów nie brakowało._

— _Jak myślisz, jak długo to jeszcze potrwa, Sev? — zapytała z rezygnacją._

_Severus uniósł brwi._

— _Ślepota Ministerstwa? Nie wiem. Chyba, że masz na myśli panoszenie się Umbridge. Jeśli tak, mogę cię pocieszyć, że nie dłużej niż do końca roku szkolnego. Myślę, że spokojnie możemy założyć, że i w tym roku klątwa zrobi swoje._

— _Mam nadzieję! Już nawet ty byłbyś lepszym nauczycielem obrony — stwierdziła._

— Nawet_ ja? — powtórzył._

_Auriga lekceważąco machnęła ręką._

— _Och, sam wiesz, o co mi chodzi..._

_Snape na szczęście nie obraził się za kwestionowanie jego kwalifikacji. _

— _Dobrze się czujesz? — zainteresował się za to uprzejmie. _

— _To przejaw troski czy po prostu sugerujesz, że coś ze mną nie tak? — zapytała Auriga podejrzliwie._

_Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się nieznacznie._

— _Zastanawiam się tylko, co się stało z twoją wiarą w ludzi i przekonaniem, że każdemu należy dać szansę? Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś zapałała do kogoś tak gorącą niechęcią. _

_Sinistra spojrzała na niego z irytacją. _

— _Chyba mogę jej nie lubić, prawda? — mruknęła. — Ty z reguły nie lubisz ludzi. Zresztą sam widzisz, co ona wyprawia! _

_Rozbawiony Severus uniósł dłonie w uspokajającym geście. _

— _Po prostu jestem zaskoczony..._

_Nagle urwał, a przez jego twarz przebiegł nieprzyjemny grymas. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie zaskoczonej Auridze._

— _To Czarny Pan — wyjaśnił. — Wzywa mnie._

_Sinistra poczuła jak serce jej zamiera. Mężczyzna wstał, sięgając po różdżkę i podwinął lewy rękaw, żeby odpowiedzieć na wyzwanie. Odwrócił się przy tym lekko, jakby nie chciał, by zobaczyła wypalony na jego przedramieniu Mroczny Znak._

— _Wzywa? Teraz? W środku nocy? — Mimo usilnych starań Aurigi w jej głos wkradała się panika._

_Snape spojrzał na nią ironicznie._

— _A jak sobie to wyobrażałaś? Chyba nie sądziłaś, że wysyła mi zaproszenia z tygodniowym wyprzedzeniem?_

_Złośliwa uwaga pomogła jej się nieco opanować. _

— _Czego może od ciebie chcieć? — zapytała cicho, podchodząc do niego._

— _Nie wiem i dlatego lepiej będzie, jeśli pójdę do niego jak najszybciej — westchnął Severus, przywołując płaszcz. — Czy mogłabyś powiadomić dyrektora?_

— _Oczywiście — odparła pusto._

_Podziękował skinieniem głowy. Chciał odejść, ale pod wpływem impulsu Auriga złapała go za ramię._

— _Uważaj na siebie, Sev... — poprosiła._

_Popatrzył na nią dziwnie, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Kiedy wyszedł, ona jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywała się w zamknięte za nim drzwi, starając się opanować gryzący niepokój, który ją ogarnął. Zadrżała lekko i rozejrzała się po pokoju. Bez Severusa wydał jej się on nagle przeraźliwie zimny i obcy. _

„_Nie bądź głupia — skarciła się w myślach. — Poradzi sobie, przecież to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy został wezwany. Wie, co robić. Nic złego mu się nie stanie i z pewnością wkrótce wróci". _

_Wcale nie była tego taka pewna, ale musiała wziąć się w garść. Z westchnieniem skierowała się do drzwi. Najpierw zawiadomi Albusa, tak jak obiecała, a potem... Cóż, przecież i tak nie zaśnie, dopóki znów nie zobaczy Severusa całego i zdrowego. _

xxx

**B**yło dziewięćdziesiąt do osiemdziesięciu dla drużyny Lizy i gra się zaostrzyła. Gustaw szczęśliwie nie miał zbyt wiele do roboty, bo akcja przeniosła się na środek boiska, gdzie ścigające wytrwale odbierały sobie nawzajem kafla, umykając zręcznie przed śmigającymi jak szalone tłuczkami. Rolanda miotała się niczym pomarańczowy pocisk, robiąc spektakularne uniki i zwody, bawiąc się sobie znanymi sztuczkami i — trzeba to powiedzieć — trochę się popisując. Każdy jej manewr powodował okrzyki zachwytu wśród tłumu podekscytowanej młodzieży, której nauczycielka z pewnością będzie musiała później tłumaczyć, że broń Merlinie, mają jej nie naśladować! Hailey latała nieco gorzej, ale braki w technice nadrabiała energią i entuzjazmem. Szybka i zręczna, nacierała prosto na przeciwnika i zanim się spostrzegł, odbierała mu kafla. Auriga była ostrożniejsza; z wdziękiem lawirowała między zawodnikami i tłuczkami, unikając przepychania się i czekając aż piłka wyleci w powietrze, by ją przechwycić. Wyraźnie dobrze się bawiła. Roześmiana i rozluźniona, rozkoszowała się prędkością i ruchem. Z kolei Liza...

Liza, musiał przyznać, wyglądała, jakby stworzona była do latania. Pochylona nad swoją miotłą śmigała w powietrzu, powiewając włosami, które zaledwie po kilku minutach gry wymknęły się z ciasnego upięcia. Z najwyższą precyzją — jakby miotłą kierowała tak jak ręką czy nogą — skręcała, wznosiła się i opadała... I zdobywała punkty. Gustawowi zdawało się, że przed jego obręczami zwalniała lekko, żeby dać mu szansę, a potem rzucała tak, by nie musiał się za mocno wychylać, ale jednocześnie starając się trafić tuż obok niego. Dwa razy udało mu się obronić, a wtedy uśmiechała się z ironicznym uznaniem i jak zwykle prędko odlatywała.

Mecz trwał już dobre kilkadziesiąt minut. W krótkim odstępie czasu Gustaw wpuścił kolejne trzy kafle, ale Filius też dwa, więc nie było dużej różnicy w punktach. Zieleziński złapał się na tym, że z nadzieją wypatruje złapania kończącego grę znicza. Czasem zdawało mu się, że widzi złocisty błysk, ale zaraz okazywało się, że to odbicie słońca w zegarku Rolandy albo okularach Filiusa. Nikt poza nim nie wydawał się zresztą zaprzątać sobie głowy zniczem.

Zieleziński grał więc dalej. Obronił rzut Lizy — trochę spartaczony z powodu jednoczesnego uniku przed ścigającym ją tłuczkiem — i podał kafla Rolandzie, która bez wysiłku przerzuciła go przez obręcz tuż obok Filiusa po szaleńczym rajdzie przez całe boisko. Nauczyciel zaklęć przekazał piłkę Lizie. Czarownica podleciała pod obręcze Gustawa, ale Hooch już ją goniła... Wszystko działo się szybko. Liza nagle całkiem wypuściła kafla i poderwała się w górę, prostując się i wyciągając rękę po złotą, trzepoczącą się piłeczkę... Kopnięty przez Hailey tłuczek walnął w koniec jej miotły tak, że skręciła ostro, a potem odbił się i z impetem uderzył w Gustawa.

Reakcja Lizy była bardziej odruchowa niż zaplanowana. Nie czekając, aż jej miotła się uspokoi, kobieta zanurkowała w jego stronę, przechylając się niebezpiecznie i o mało samej nie spadając.

Gustaw usłyszał jej cichy okrzyk — a może to on sam krzyczał, nie wiedział. Ze strachu serce biło mu jak oszalałe. Nawet siedząc z powrotem stabilnie na swojej miotle, zaciskał kurczowo ręce na przedramionach Heloizy, marząc o tym, żeby kobieta nie ruszała się stamtąd przez jakąś następną wieczność.

— Matko Boska... — szepnął.

— Niestety, to tylko ja — odparła dziwnym głosem. — No, mocno pan dostał?

— Na Merlina, Gustawie! Nic ci nie jest? Nie powinnam... — Obok nich zawisła przerażona Hailey, łapiąc go za ramiona, jakby sama chciała się upewnić, że jest cały.

Gustaw jakoś zdołał chwycić trzonek własnej miotły. W dole ktoś, a nawet kilkudziesięciu ktosiów, wrzeszczało co sił w płucach. Niektórzy gwizdali, ale większość klaskała.

— Ktoś złapał znicza? — zapytał Zieleziński.

— No, Rolanda... Och, tak mi przykro... — Hailey miała łzy w oczach.

— Daj spokój — powiedziała Vector z przekąsem. — Na tym polega ta gra. Przecież nie uderzyłaś w niego specjalnie, żeby zrzucić go z miotły.

— Nie — przyznała dziewczyna, chlipiąc i śmiejąc się jednocześnie. — Chciałam, żeby walnął w ciebie.

— Rolanda złapała znicza... — powiedział Gustaw.

— Tak, tak. Wygraliście — mruknęła niezadowolona Liza. — Sto dwadzieścia do trzystu...

Zieleziński gwałtownie pokręcił głową.

— Chrzanić punkty, czy ja mogę już zejść na ziemię?

xxx

_**A**__uriga wyciągnęła nogi do ognia i westchnęła cicho. To było wręcz zdumiewające, jak dobrze się tu czuła, wsłuchana w syk pary ulatniającej się z kociołka, brzęk fiolek i chrzęst rozcieranych w moździerzu ziaren, otoczona zapachami ziół i przypraw. Severus krzątał się przy stole, przy którym przygotowywał eliksiry, skupiony i zrelaksowany. Nieczęsto go takim widywała. Po każdym spotkaniu z Czarnym Panem był coraz bardziej zmęczony i ponury, nawet jeśli udawało mu się uniknąć klątw. Ostatnio jednak wezwania przychodziły rzadko — Snape martwił się tym, nie wiedząc, co Voldemort planuje, nie mógł jednak zaprzeczyć, że bardzo potrzebował tej chwili odpoczynku._

_Sinistra z zafascynowaniem obserwowała go przy pracy. Pozbył się swojej obszernej wierzchniej szaty, a w białej koszuli z rozpiętym kołnierzykiem wyglądał dziwnie zwyczajnie i ludzko. Działał za to jak maszyna, szybko i precyzyjnie, nie wykonując żadnych zbędnych ruchów, nie wahając się ani przez sekundę..._

_Kobieta niejasno zastanawiała się, od kiedy patrzenie na niego zaczęło jej sprawiać przyjemność. Z nagłym zakłopotaniem zmusiła się, by odwrócić wzrok. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w trawiące polana płomienie, a potem przymknęła oczy. Już od jakiegoś czasu zauważyła, że coś się zmieniło w jej stosunkach z Severusem. A przynajmniej w jej stosunku _do_ Severusa. Nic dziwnego: powrót Czarnego Pana wszystko skomplikował, a Snape był w to zamieszany od samego początku. Auriga podziwiała go za to, co robił, jednak nie potrafiła się z tym pogodzić. Gdyby tylko miała coś w tej kwestii do powiedzenia, zabroniłaby mu szpiegowania i narażania życia. Nic nie mogła poradzić na to, że czasem tak bardzo się o niego martwiła... _

— _Aurigo? — usłyszała nagle i wyrwana z sennego zamyślenia zamrugała gwałtownie. — Lepiej idź już do siebie i połóż się spać — poradził Severus, patrząc na nią z czymś na kształt politowania._

_Szybko pokręciła głową. _

— _Wcale nie jestem zmęczona, zostanę... O ile nie masz nic przeciwko... — zawahała się lekko, bo wcale nie chciała, żeby Severus pomyślał sobie, że mu się narzuca. Z drugiej strony on nigdy nie miał skrupułów przed wyproszeniem jej ze swej pracowni czy komnat, kiedy za długo się zasiedziała albo jej towarzystwo zwyczajnie mu nie odpowiadało._

— _Zostań — odparł. — Ale jeszcze trochę mi z tym zejdzie. W skrzydle szpitalnym kończą się zapasy kilku eliksirów i Poppy chciała, żebym uzupełnił je jak najszybciej. _

_Nie musiał tego mówić, ale Auriga wiedziała, że znacząca większość mikstur przygotowywana była na potrzeby Zakonu, a nie uczniów. Po każdym spotkaniu z Voldemortem Severus sam także poważnie uszczuplał zapasy eliksirów wzmacniających i słodkiego snu, a nierzadko także i leczniczych. _

_Sinistra wstała i podeszła do stołu, przy którym pracował. _

— _Może w czymś ci pomóc? — zaproponowała. — Z krojeniem składników albo czymś podobnym powinnam sobie poradzić. — Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie._

_Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na nią, unosząc lekko brew. _

— _Jeśli chcesz... — Sięgnął po jeden ze stosu korzeni gorzknika i położył przed nią. — Posiekaj je, proszę. Byle równo._

_Auriga posłusznie zabrała się do dzieła. Snape przez chwilę patrzył jej uważnie na ręce, a potem, najwyraźniej nie mając czego skrytykować, zabrał się za rozcieranie w moździerzu jakichś ziaren. Przez kilka minut pracowali w milczeniu, ale Sinistra nie potrafiła powstrzymać się przed zerkaniem na przyjaciela. Nigdy nie znała podobnego mężczyzny. Sama nie wiedziała, co właściwie ją do niego przyciąga. Był trudnym człowiekiem, czasem zupełnie nie dało się go znieść, ale paradoksalnie chyba właśnie to sprawiało, że Auriga nie potrafiła sobie odpuścić. Po tych wszystkich latach wciąż nie mogła powiedzieć, że go poznała, ale jednak udało jej się zdobyć jego przyjaźń i — ograniczone, ale jednak — zaufanie. Niewielu osobom to się udało... _

_Nagle Snape uniósł głowę i pochwycił jej spojrzenie. Uśmiechnęła się, żeby przykryć zakłopotanie._

— _Była już u ciebie Umbridge? — zagadnęła. _

— _W zeszłym tygodniu. Siedziała z tyłu klasy i robiła notatki, a potem zadawała jakieś nonsensowne pytania._

— _U mnie jeszcze się nie zjawiła. Ale Sybilla jej podpadła, biedaczka._

— _To tylko stara oszustka. Dawno powinna wylecieć._

— _Nie mów tak, Sev — skarciła go. — Nie zasłużyła na coś takiego._

_Mężczyzna tylko przewrócił oczami._

— _Martwi mnie to, że Umbridge ma taką władzę — powiedziała Sinistra — Niedługo nic nie będzie można zrobić bez jej pozwolenia. _

_Severus wzruszył ramionami, nie podejmując tematu. Spokojnie wsypał starte ziarna do kociołka i zamieszał w nim trzy razy. Potem spojrzał krytycznie na gorzknik w jej dłoniach._

— _Miało być równo! — prychnął._

_Auriga natychmiast opuściła wzrok na korzeń, biorąc się do pracy. Snape stanął za plecami Sinistry, patrząc jej przez ramię. _

— _Ostrożniej — polecił. — Spróbuj inaczej trzymać nóż..._

_Obróciła narzędzie w palcach, nie rozumiejąc, co ma na myśli. Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem, a potem nieoczekiwanie dotknął delikatnie jej dłoni, żeby wskazać właściwy sposób. Auriga poczuła się, jakby przebiegł przez nią prąd. _

— _Właśnie tak, inaczej do niczego nie będzie się nadawał — usłyszała tuż przy swoim uchu. — Teraz lepiej... — Mężczyzna odsunął się szybko. — Wszystko w porządku?_

_Sinistra potrzebowała sekundy, żeby przypomnieć sobie, jak się oddycha, a potem pospiesznie potaknęła._

xxx

— **Ł**ał, to było niezłe! Może pani kiedyś z nami poćwiczy, pani profesor?

— Dziękuję, panie Sloper. Zobaczymy. — Liza uśmiechnęła się do Gryfona i nieznacznie skinęła głową.

— Dobrze się pan czuje, sorze? — zapytał ktoś.

Gustawowi trochę trzęsły się nogi, a Hailey ze śmiechem próbowała go podtrzymać, jednocześnie odpowiadając na pytania i pochwały uczniów. Heloiza podniosła jego ubłoconą miotłę, oczyściła ją zaklęciem i dorzuciła do swojej, którą niosła przerzuconą przez ramię.

— Lizzie...! — Auriga pomachała do niej. Tłum rozstąpił się, robiąc jej miejsce.

— Na gacie Merlina, odsuńcie się trochę! — zrzędziła Rolanda, zdyszana i rozczochrana, ale dumna jak paw i wyszczerzona od ucha do ucha.

— Będziemy to przerabiać na lekcjach, pani Hooch? Te manewry... normalnie super!

— Proszę nawet nie próbować, panie Peaks — odpowiedziała twardo Minerwa. — Wszyscy są cali?

Liza potaknęła, ale dyrektorka i tak zmierzyła uważnym spojrzeniem najpierw Gustawa, a potem ją — zatrzymując na niej wzrok nieco dłużej i marszcząc brwi z lekką przyganą. W odpowiedzi Vector wzruszyła ramionami. Zieleziński sam chciał zagrać, ona rzuciła tylko luźną propozycję i wcale go do tego nie namawiała. Zresztą wszyscy na niego uważali i nie było żadnego ryzyka, że spadnie i zrobi sobie krzywdę — a jeśli już, to nie większe niż kiedy sam oblatywał błonia na hipogryfie.

— No, panie Gustawie, dobrze się pan spisał — mówiła tymczasem Rolanda. — Wszyscy byliście niesamowici! — wykrzyknęła.

— Ale teraz proszę wracać do zamku, zanim zacznie padać — zarządziła Poppy, przeciskając się ku nim. — Pan pójdzie ze mną, chciałabym pana obejrzeć.

Zignorowała chichoty rozlegające się wśród uczniów.

— Chodźmy — zgodził się Filius. — Nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja jestem potwornie głodny.

— Ja muszę poszukać piłek — westchnęła Rolanda.

— Ja to zrobię — zaoferowała się Liza, a kiedy Hooch spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem, tylko skinęła głową.

Wymknęła się ze zmierzającego w stronę zamku tłumu i wróciła na boisko. Zawiesiła miotły kilka cali nad ziemią i przywołała kufer, a potem każdą z piłek. Zaklęciem oczyściła kafla, który pod koniec gry zapomniany legł w błocie i umieściła go we wgłębieniu w środku skrzyni. Kiedy przywołała tłuczki i musiała uchylić się przed jednym szczególnie zawziętym, usłyszała śmiech.

— Może byś pomogła? — burknęła, próbując przypiąć go rzemieniem.

— Świetnie ci idzie — odpowiedziała Auriga, łapiąc znicza, który podleciał do nich zaciekawiony zamieszaniem. Bawiła się nim przez chwilę, zanim podała go przyjaciółce. — Na Merlina, czuję się jak uczennica! — wyznała.

Liza spojrzała na nią z uśmiechem. Czarownica była zarumieniona i spocona, włosy lepiły się jej do twarzy, a oczy błyszczały wesoło.

— Ja też — odparła Vector. — Dlaczego nie robiliśmy czegoś takiego wcześniej?

Auriga rozłożyła ręce, jakby chciała powiedzieć, że nie ma pojęcia.

Liza zatrzasnęła kuferek i obie skierowały się w stronę zamku.

— A jak tam sprawy z Julesem? — zagadnęła Sinistra.

— Umówiłam się z nim — powiedziała Liza, patrząc na nią wyzywająco, jakby tylko czekała na słowa krytyki.

Auriga, która w pierwszym odruchu rzeczywiście chciała zapytać ją, czy na pewno wie, co robi, ugryzła się w język. Musiała zresztą przyznać, że dawno nie widziała Lizy tak zadowolonej z siebie i pełnej nadziei i optymizmu. Nie chciała psuć jej humoru przez własne irracjonalne obawy. Właściwie znała Julesa głównie z opowieści przyjaciółki, więc nie miała żadnych podstaw poza jej słowami, by myśleć o nim źle. Może rzeczywiście popełnił tylko głupi błąd, którego teraz żałował? Skoro Vector skłonna była mu wybaczyć, to dlaczego ona wciąż czuła niechęć i niepokój?

„To, że ty jesteś samotna i nieszczęśliwa, nie oznacza, że ona także musi" — pomyślała ironicznie. Życzyła przyjaciółce jak najlepiej i pragnęła, by przynajmniej Liza poukładała sobie życie, a jeśli miała na to szansę z Shepardem...

— W porządku — odpowiedziała tylko. — Kiedy?

— W piątek, po uczcie z okazji Nocy Duchów. Rozmawiałam o tym z Minerwą, nie ma nic przeciwko.

— Mam nadzieję, że się dogadacie. — Auriga zawahała się. — Ale uważaj na siebie, dobra?

Liza ze śmiechem przewróciła oczami.

xxx

_**W **__miarę jak z__bliżali się do Trzech Mioteł, ruch na ulicy robił się coraz większy i głośniej rozbrzmiewała muzyka i gwar. „Czyżby Rosmerta urządzała jakąś zabawę?" — pomyślała Liza. — „A może to już jarmark na otwarcie sezonu turystycznego? Nie, to za wcześnie..." Przez ostatnie dni w nawale pracy mogła nieco stracić rachubę czasu, ale chyba nie aż tak. Była pewna, że od bitwy nie minęło więcej jak dwa tygodnie. _

— _Którego dziś mamy? — zapytała, patrząc niespokojnie na idącego obok niej Sheparda. _

— _Czternastego maja — odparł mężczyzna z lekkim rozbawieniem. — Przypuszczam, że ludzie będą świętować jeszcze co najmniej przez miesiąc. Takie rzeczy nie nudzą się szybko. _

_Vector musiała wyglądać na mocno zdezorientowaną, bo Jules roześmiał się, patrząc na nią z pobłażaniem._

— _Czy pani naprawdę nie zagląda do gazet, Lizo? _

— _Oczywiście, że zaglądam... — zaoponowała, ale jej przerwał:_

— _Ach, tak, tylko do „Proroka", żeby być na bieżąco ze wszystkimi aferami w Ministerstwie — rzucił lekceważąco. — Chodziło mi o jakąś lżejszą prasę. Nie musi pani odpowiadać. Gdyby pani czytała, wiedziałaby pani, że w całym kraju trwa niekończąca się fiesta. To może wydać się nieco dziwne, ale nie wszyscy manifestują swą radość ze zwycięstwa zapracowując się na śmierć, a w rzadkich wolnych chwilach upijając na smutno. _

_Lizę zirytował ten impertynencki ton i jawna kpina z niej i jej współpracowników, ale nim zdołała mu się odciąć, zbliżyli się do Trzech Mioteł, na których widok natychmiast zapomniała o wymówkach. _

_W oczy uderzył ją blask lampionów, pozawieszanych na balustradach tarasu. Unosiły się też w powietrzu, ponad stolikami, które rozstawiono bezpośrednio na ulicy, pomimo że wieczory były jeszcze dość chłodne. Hałas wzmógł się, przez okna knajpy wylewała się skoczna muzyka, mieszając się z rozmowami, pokrzykiwaniami i śmiechem. Kilku mężczyzn, kompletnie pijanych, wyśpiewywało fałszywie jakąś piosenkę o tryumfie Złotego Chłopca. _

— _To najnowszy przebój Celestyny Warbeck — szepnął Lizie do ucha Shepard, widząc, że się im przypatruje. — W oryginalnym wykonaniu jest całkiem niezły. Chodźmy, mam nadzieję, że Rosmerta znajdzie dla nas jakiś kąt. _

_Złapał ją za łokieć i pociągnął w stronę wejścia, nim zdążyła choć pomyśleć o proteście. Minęli porozstawiane bez ładu stoliki i krzesła oraz grupkę czarodziejów w jaskrawych szatach, którzy na środku ścieżki z werwą ściskali sobie dłonie i obejmowali się życzliwie, umawiając na kolejne spotkanie. Na schodach natknęli się na grupkę dzieci, które bawiły się w coś, starając się przekrzyczeć gadanie dorosłych. Najmłodsze z nich, może czteroletnie, miało wymalowaną na czole błyskawicę, a kiedy Liza przechodziła obok, wycelowało w nią patykiem i powiedziało z powagą:_

— _Ekspelialmus._

_Jules wybuchnął śmiechem, otwierając przed swoją towarzyszką drzwi. _

_Liza pracowała w szkole i sądziła, że jest odporna na hałas, ale wchodząc do środka miała ochotę zasłonić sobie uszy. Przez ostatnie tygodnie przebywała prawie wyłącznie wśród chorych, którzy potrzebowali ciszy i spokoju, i przyzwyczaiła się, że za każdy dźwięk powyżej dozwolonej skali zostanie natychmiast zganiona przez Poppy. Podczas wieczorów, które spędzała razem z resztą pozostałych w szkole nauczycieli, także panowała raczej ponura cisza, zupełnie jakby spotkali się przy okazji kolejnego pogrzebu. Nawiasem mówiąc, pogrzeby były zdaje się jedyną okazją, kiedy Liza w ogóle wychodziła z zamku..._

_Patrząc na ludzi podskakujących do wtóru żywej, irlandzkiej melodii wygrywanej przez jakąś zebraną naprędce kapelę, czarownica zaczęła zastanawiać się, kiedy ostatnim razem tańczyła. Zdawało jej się, że bardzo, bardzo dawno... Czy w ogóle pamiętała, jak się to robi?_

_Jules mocniej ścisnął jej dłoń. Sama nie wiedziała, kiedy splótł jej palce ze swoimi i dlaczego mu na to pozwoliła, ale stwierdziła, że wcale nie ma ochoty się wyrwać. _

— _Chodźmy tam. — Shepard wskazał kąt, gdzie stał długi, drewniany stół. Od jego końca wstawało właśnie czworo ludzi. Dwa krzesła natychmiast zostały zajęte przez parę rozchichotanych czarownic. — Lepszego miejsca nie znajdziemy..._

— _Jules! — wrzasnął ktoś. Liza odwróciła się i zobaczyła barczystego mężczyznę, który zbliżał się do nich, przekrzykując gwar. — Shepard, stary, dawno cię tu nie było! Chodź, napijemy się!_

— _Nie dzisiaj — odparł Jules, unosząc lekko dłoń, w której trzymał rękę Lizy. — Nie jestem sam. _

— _Panią też zapraszamy. Jestem Miles — przedstawił się mężczyzna, z serdecznym uśmiechem kłaniając się przed Lizą. — No, to jak? Wątpię, czy znajdziesz tu dziś jakiś zaciszny kącik na romantyczne tet-a-tet — powiedział, energicznie klepiąc Julesa w ramię. _

_Shepard spojrzał w kierunku upatrzonego miejsca, które już zostało zajęte przez inną parę, i westchnął ciężko. Popatrzył pytająco na Lizę, oczekując od niej decyzji. Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami, czując jak budzi się w niej potrzeba rozrywki i kontaktu z ludźmi, którzy nie byli jej kolegami z pracy i uczniami. Przez ostatni rok spychała ją na bok, ale teraz już nie musiała. Miles wydawał się całkiem sympatyczny, a „romantyczne tet-a-tet" z Julesem mogło poczekać, w końcu nawet nie znała go za dobrze... _

— _W porządku — powiedziała. _

_Miles z zadowolenia aż klasnął w dłonie i poprowadził ich do stolika, przy którym siedziało może z pół tuzina osób różnej płci i w różnym stopniu upojenia alkoholowego._

— _Frankie, przesuń się trochę... — zarządził, wyczarowując dodatkowe krzesła między sobą a szczupłą, zaniedbaną szatynką, która ze smętną miną opróżniała szklankę whisky — sądząc po jej wyglądzie, nie pierwszą tego wieczoru._

_Usiedli, a Jules zaczął przedstawiać Lizie niezliczoną liczbę ludzi, których imiona wylatywały jej z głowy, ledwie je usłyszała. Ktoś wcisnął jej w rękę szklaneczkę z Ognistą. Czarownica zawahała się lekko, ale zachęcona życzliwymi okrzykami napiła się. Trunek nieprzyjemne palił jej przełyk, ale wzięła następny łyk. _

— _Nie tak szybko, przyszliśmy tu na kolację! — zaprotestowała Jules, kiedy Miles chciał uzupełnić jej szklankę._

— _Jeszcze jedna za zwycięstwo! — zakrzyknął mężczyzna gromko. — Niech żyje Harry Potter!_

— _Niech żyją ludzie, którzy walczyli równie dzielnie jak on, a o których nikt nigdy nie usłyszy — powiedział Shepard ciszej, nie wiadomo czemu patrząc na kobietę o imieniu Frankie. Potem odwrócił głowę i spojrzał ciepło na Lizę._

_Kapela, która przerwała na chwilę, by napić się piwa, znów zaczęła grać, a Miles, wychyliwszy duszkiem kolejny kieliszek, zerwał się od stolika, ciągnąc Frankie za rękę. Vector odprowadziła ich zazdrosnym wzrokiem. Wojna się skończyła, a ona przeżyła i teraz chciała świętować, zamiast bez końca pogrążać się w żałobie!_

_Jules pochylił się ku niej i szepnął wesoło:_

— _Najpierw kolacja, moja droga, a potem wytańczysz się za wsze czasy. Obiecuję, że jutro będziesz mnie przeklinać, że nie ostrzegłem cię, byś wzięła wygodne buty. _

_Liza zignorowała to nagłe przejście na ty i uśmiechnęła się figlarnie._

— _Trzymam cię za słowo — powiedziała._

xxx

**P**okój nauczycielski pogrążony był w półmroku, ale nikt nie kwapił się, by pozapalać świece w kandelabrach. Wszyscy zgromadzili się przy trzaskającym na kominku ogniu. Liza już nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio tak bez okazji spędzali wspólnie wieczór, nie skupieni na pracy albo własnych sprawach. Dawno nie widziała też swoich współpracowników tak roześmianych i rozgadanych.

— Było wspaniale! — ekscytowała się Hooch.

— Następnym razem koniecznie musimy zebrać więcej osób — stwierdziła Hailey.

— To dajcie znać wszystkim pracownikom, a nie tylko wybranym — odparła kwaśno Irma.

— A co, byłabyś chętna?

— A tak, zaskoczona? Lubię sobie polatać od czasu do czasu.

— Poważnie? — zdziwiła się Rolanda. — Nigdy nic nie mówiłaś. Ale nic się nie martw, na pewno to powtórzymy. Te ataki, Hailey...! A ty, Lizzie? Nie sądziłam, że to przyznam, ale... jestem pod wrażeniem.

— Dziękuję — odparła skromnie Liza. — Tobie też szło całkiem nieźle — dodała, uśmiechając się figlarnie.

Upiła łyk piwa kremowego i spojrzała na siedzącą obok Aurigę. Czarownica jeszcze godzinę temu mówiła, że zaplanowała na ten wieczór obserwacje i zaraz będzie się zbierać, ale jakoś przestało jej się do tego spieszyć. Nikt zresztą nie wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę prędko wracać do swoich komnat. Filch, który zwykle unikał takich spędów, zajrzał tylko na chwilę, ale ktoś poczęstował go kremowym, więc już został. Obszerna księga, którą zabrał ze sobą Filius, leżała odłogiem, a przyniesiony przez Pomonę stos wypracowań do sprawdzenia służył jej teraz za podstawkę pod kufel. Nawet Minerwa z zapałem przyłączyła się do dyskusji o quidditchu, tracąc przy tym nieco ze swego wizerunku poważnej i surowej pani dyrektor.

Liza rozejrzała się leniwie. Jej wzrok padł na Gustawa, który siedział wygodnie rozparty w swoim fotelu, o którym — nagle wydało jej się to dziwne — jeszcze kilka tygodni temu nie potrafiła myśleć inaczej, jak o fotelu Severusa. Na ustach nauczyciela mugoloznawstwa błąkał się zagadkowy, pełen samozadowolenia uśmiech. Vector z rozbawieniem przygryzła wargę. Powinna chyba czuć irytację. W końcu facet najzwyczajniej w świecie wtrącał się w ich życie i w jakiś szalony sposób usiłował je naprawiać... Powinna się wściec... ale jakoś nie potrafiła.

— ...skoro Irma będzie ścigającą, to ja chcę zostać pałkarzem — zażyczyła sobie Hailey.

— Żebyś mogła do woli odbijać w ludzi tłuczki? — roześmiał się Flitwick.

— Ale ja wcale nie... — zmieszała się.

— Ja tam swoje wiem! — przekomarzał się z nią. — To było perfidne zagranie obliczone na to, żeby nasza droga Liza nie zdążyła złapać znicza!

Vector spojrzała na nich z uśmiechem.

— Właśnie! Już prawie go miałam, aż tu nagle słyszę przeraźliwy wrzask...

— Krzyczałem? — zdziwił się Gustaw.

— Ona krzyczała. — Wskazała podbródkiem na Hailey.

— No, chyba. Przestraszyłam się!

— Akurat.

— I tak nie mieliście z nami szans!...

xxx


	16. 2x12

Serdecznie dziękuję **Panterze **za zbetowanie rozdziału.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A<strong>uriga pochyliła się nad teleskopem, kątem oka zerkając na Severusa, który stojąc przy blankach wieży spokojnie popijał herbatę. Ostatnio rzadko ją odwiedzał. Nie miał zbyt wiele wolnego czasu — nie tylko dla niej, ale w ogóle — i najczęściej ich nocne rozmowy ograniczały się do wymiany pojedynczych zdań nad kociołkami, kiedy pomagała mu w jego pracowni. Sinistra tym bardziej doceniała wszystkie pozostałe chwile, które jej poświęcał: parę minut rozmowy w pokoju nauczycielskim w przerwie między zajęciami, godzina wykradziona między spotkaniem z Czarnym Panem a naradą z Dumbledore'em czy, jak dzisiaj, kilka kwadransów, nim będzie musiał wrócić do lochów, by do przygotowywanych przez cały wieczór eliksirów dodać kolejne składniki. _

_Jakkolwiek cieszyło ją towarzystwo Severusa, nie zamierzała z jego powodu zaniedbywać własnej pracy... nawet jeśli miałaby na to ochotę, bo ostatnio w jego obecności wszystkie rzeczy, w innych okolicznościach szalenie ważne, nagle w dziwny sposób traciły na znaczeniu... Ale jak by to wtedy wyglądało? _

_Sinistra westchnęła cicho, próbując skupić się na tym, co robi. Starała się nie myśleć ani o Severusie, ani innych sprawach, mniej lub bardziej z nim związanych, jak choćby o zbiegłych z Azkabanu śmierciożercach. Od kilku dni w całym kraju nie mówiło się o niczym innym i ona również nie mogła przestać zastanawiać się, jakie to zdarzenie będzie miało konsekwencje. Oczywiście jedyna osoba, która byłaby w stanie rozwiać jej obawy, nie chciała z nią o tym rozmawiać i ucinała wszelkie pytania stwierdzeniem, że wszystko kontroluje. Auriga, choć bardzo by chciała, jakoś nie potrafiła w to uwierzyć. _

_Kiedy zerknęła na niego po raz kolejny, Severus pochwycił jej spojrzenie. _

— _Powiedz to — mruknął. _

— _Co? — zdziwiła się. _

_Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. _

— _Jak mogłeś do tego dopuścić? Dlaczego ich nie powstrzymaliście? Co teraz z nami będzie? — zadrwił. — Nie potrzebuję legilimencji, żeby wiedzieć, o czym myślisz — dodał. — Jesteś na mnie zła, wymówki aż cisną ci się na usta. Od kiedy przyszedłem, tylko patrzysz na mnie dziwnie i ciężko wzdychasz. Mam sobie iść? _

— _Nie — odparła Sinistra szybko, kręcąc głową. — I wcale nie jestem na ciebie zła. Ja tylko... Nie podoba mi się to i tyle... — Spojrzała w okular teleskopu. — Boję się, Sev — wyrwało jej się nieco mimowolnie. _

— _Nie masz czego, Aurigo — usłyszała w odpowiedzi. W głosie Snape'a pobrzmiewała łagodna kpina. — W Hogwarcie jesteś całkowicie bezpieczna._

_Kobieta odwróciła się do niego zaskoczona._

— _Przecież nie o siebie się boję! — prychnęła. — Tylko o innych. O ciebie na przykład... Ostatnio głównie o ciebie._

— _Jestem doprawdy poruszony, ale nie musisz._

— _Ach, tak, znam to. Jak zwykle sam sobie ze wszystkim radzisz i nie potrzebujesz niczyjej pomocy._

— _Sarkazm ci nie pasuje, Aurigo. Naprawdę jest dokładnie tak, jak mówisz._

— _I z pewnością macie z Albusem jakiś doskonały plan, który nie może nie wypalić. A, i który wymaga, żebyś regularnie odbywał jakieś tajemnicze spotkania z Harrym Potterem — przypomniała sobie. Zanim Severus zdążył zaprzeczyć, dodała: — Proszę cię. _Korki z eliksirów_, serio? _

_Snape nie odpowiedział. Mogła sobie wyobrazić, że krzywi się lekko, jak zawsze, kiedy znajdowała się zbyt blisko prawdy._

— _Więc co tak naprawdę robicie? — zapytała Sinistra._

— _To są sprawy, które cię nie dotyczą — odparł cicho, ale stanowczo._

— _Och... — Kobieta wróciła do przerwanej pracy, żeby ukryć rozczarowanie i żal, w jaki wprawiły ją jego słowa. Bezmyślnie pokręciła pokrętłami, żeby wyrównać ostrość obrazu, ale udało jej się tylko rozregulować ją bardziej. Do woli mogła sobie nakazywać spokój i opanowanie, ale przy Severusie nie potrafiła się skupić. Czuła na sobie jego przenikliwy wzrok i to też niczego nie ułatwiało. _

— _Na Merlina, Aurigo... — zaczął Snape ze zniecierpliwieniem._

— _Nie mógłbyś choć raz zachować się jak człowiek i po prostu powiedzieć mi, co się dzieje, zamiast wciąż zbywać mnie wymówkami? — przerwała mu gniewnie. Stuknęła różdżką w tubę teleskopu, odrobinę mocniej, niż to było konieczne. Najchętniej kopnęłaby oporny sprzęt, ale niestety stanowił własność szkoły i kosztował fortunę._

— _Nie mogę, powinnaś wreszcie to zrozumieć — uciął Severus. — I tak mówię ci o wiele więcej, niż powinnaś wiedzieć... A może nie? — prychnął, wyczuwając jej zaskoczenie._

— _Och, to że od czasu do czasu rzucisz jakiś strzęp informacji..._

— _Wiem, że chciałabyś otrzymywać pełne raporty jak Albus, ale do tego na szczęście nie dojdzie. Skończyłaś już? — zapytał, brodą wskazując na teleskop. _

— _Nie! — fuknęła. — Nie wiem... Nie potrafię... Rozpraszasz mnie!_

— _Przesadzasz — skwitował. — Chodź, przestań wreszcie miotać się przy tym cholerstwie. Herbata ci wystygnie._

_Auriga porzuciła walkę z teleskopem i z rezygnacją oparła o blanki wieży obok Severusa. Wciąż czuła złość, a jednocześnie było jej trochę głupio. Kilkakrotnie prowadzili już podobne rozmowy i za każdym razem obiecywała sobie, że nie będzie ponownie go wypytywać i wdawać się w nieprowadzące donikąd dyskusje. Nic nie mogła jednak poradzić na to, że kiedy przychodziło co do czego, nie umiała nad sobą panować. Czasem wręcz miała wrażenie, jakby istniały dwie Aurigi. Jednej — tej rozsądniejszej i bardziej cierpliwej — zależało tylko na tym, by okazać Severusowi jak największe wsparcie. Nie zamierzała mu się narzucać ani naciskać, a jedynie być w pobliżu na wypadek, gdyby jej potrzebował, jak na prawdziwą przyjaciółkę przystało. Ta Auriga zamartwiała się dyskretnie. Podczas spotkań z Severusem uśmiechała się i mówiła o głupstwach, żeby odwrócić jego i swoje myśli od tego, o czym oboje i tak myśleli za dużo. Udawała, że wierzy w uspokajające kłamstwa i dopiero w samotności pozwalała sobie na łzy strachu i bezradności. Zamierzała, na tyle, na ile Severus jej pozwoli, pomagać mu i troszczyć się o niego, a nie być dodatkowym problemem. Przede wszystkim zaś rozumiała i akceptowała to, że nie ma prawa niczego żądać, że tak naprawdę nie istnieje żaden powód, by Severus się przed nią tłumaczył czy cokolwiek jej wyjaśniał. _

_W Auridze numer dwa ten stan rzeczy budził głęboką frustrację. Niewiedza denerwowała ją i przerażała, a zapewnienia, że wszystko jest dobrze, tylko wzmagały gryzący niepokój, bo przecież widziała i czuła, że nic dobrze nie jest. Ta druga Auriga nie potrafiła ukryć strachu. Zadawała pytania i wściekała się, słysząc lakoniczne i wymijające odpowiedzi. Czasem miała ochotę krzyczeć i kłócić się, robić Severusowi wymówki i urządzać dzikie awantury, a czasem po prostu poddać się i rozpłakać, rozpaczliwie i żałośnie. Przed zrobieniem tego powstrzymywała ją chyba tylko obawa, że Severus zupełnie by się tym nie przejął. W jakiś sposób zawsze wiedziała, że potrzebuje go bardziej niż on jej. Ta druga Auriga była zaborcza i egoistyczna, i nie zadowalała się tą odrobiną zaufania, jaką Severus ją obdarzał. Uważała, że jego tajemniczość i niedostępność jest irytująca. Chciała, by z nią rozmawiał, dzielił się z nią myślami, mówił o swoich lękach, o potrzebach i planach. Może wtedy ona mogłaby odpłacić mu podobną szczerością? _

_Snape ostrożnie postawił na murze przed nią parującą filiżankę. Przyjęła ją, nachmurzona i zdenerwowana._

— _Po prostu odpuść — poprosił._

_Auriga popatrzyła na niego ponuro, po raz kolejny tłumiąc w sobie to wszystko, co chciałaby mu powiedzieć. _

— _Mam dla ciebie notatki — westchnęła po chwili. Ten temat zawsze wydawał się dostatecznie bezpieczny i neutralny. Sięgnęła po leżące na stoliku papiery. — Jutro mogę ci z tym pomóc.__ Teorię kończę przed obiadem, a potem mam wolne aż do wieczora._

_Severus powoli obrócił w dłoniach filiżankę. _

— _Wiesz, że nie musisz tego robić — zauważył._

— _Wiem. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Ale chcę. W sumie sama nie wiem dlaczego..._

— _No właśnie, _dlaczego_? — powtórzył. _

— _Nie rozumiem..._

— _Ja też nie — westchnął Snape. Sinistra spojrzała na niego pytająco, więc wyjaśnił: — Masz własne obowiązki i tysiąc innych rzeczy do roboty._

— _Och, to nie jest problem, nie mam wtedy zajęć..._

_Severus pokręcił głową. _

— _Nie o to mi chodzi. — W jego głosie dźwięczało lekkie rozdrażnienie, jakby irytowała go własna niewiedza, a może bardziej to, że sam poruszył ten temat. Brnął jednak dalej: — Nie masz żadnych korzyści z pomagania mi. I najprawdopodobniej nie będziesz miała. Jeśli liczyłaś na to, że zdołasz wyciągnąć ze mnie jakiekolwiek informacje, to już dawno musiałaś zorientować się, że się pomyliłaś. Nawet gdybym chciał cię jakoś uspokoić czy pocieszyć, nie mogę zdradzać ci planów Czarnego Pana ani Dumbledore'a. Może ci się też wydawać, że jako szpieg mam większy wpływ na to, co się dzieje, ale to nieprawda. Kiedy na dobre wybuchnie wojna, znajomość ze mną nie zagwarantuje bezpieczeństwa tobie ani twojej rodzinie. W żaden sposób nie będę mógł ci się odwdzięczyć. Chciałbym, żeby to było dla ciebie jasne._

_Osłupiała Auriga przez chwilę nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. _

— _Nie wierzę! — wyrzuciła z siebie w końcu. — Jesteś po prostu beznadziejny, Sev! Naprawdę sądzisz, że pomagam ci tylko dlatego, że oczekuję czegoś w zamian? Że... że chcę cię wykorzystać? Tak trudno przyjąć ci do wiadomości, że komuś może po prostu na tobie _zależeć? — _Zamilkła gwałtownie, przestraszona własną otwartością._

_Severus spojrzał na nią z namysłem._

— _Obawiam się, że nie wyjdziesz za dobrze na próbach zaprzyjaźniania się ze mną, Aurigo — powiedział._

— _Nie dbam o to — odparła cicho. Nieco nerwowym, obronnym gestem otuliła się ciaśniej szalem. — I co to w ogóle znaczy, że _próbuję _się z tobą zaprzyjaźniać, hm? — dodała zaczepnie. — Już mi się to udało, i to dawno temu!_

xxx

**Z**nowu żadnej reakcji. Cordice odsunął się z cichym westchnieniem i opuścił różdżkę, a potem spojrzał na towarzyszącego mu Lucjusza Malfoya. Pokręcił lekko głową, a Malfoy poderwał się gwałtownie z fotela i wyszedł z pokoju, głośno trzaskając drzwiami.

Cordice dogonił Lucjusza w korytarzu, gdzie ten z irytacją chodził w kółko, nerwowo stukając obcasami po surowej, drewnianej podłodze. Pomieszczenie pogrążone było w półmroku, jak zresztą wszystkie pokoje w tym domu. Przez zasłonięte kotarami okno sączyła się jedynie wąska smużka światła, w której wirowały drobiny kurzu.

— Widać poprawę... — zaczął Cordice.

— Poprawę? — warknął Malfoy. — Coś takiego pan nazywa poprawą?

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział.

— Jak długo jeszcze to potrwa? — ciągnął Lucjusz zjadliwie. — Od początku powtarza mi pan, że mam czekać, ale jak długo jeszcze, pytam?

— Nie mogę nic obiecać...

— Nie możesz? A możesz mi powiedzieć, czy to w ogóle ma jakiś sens? Bo jeśli nie, to wolę zakończyć to teraz, niż dłużej się męczyć!

— Jest pan zdenerwowany. Naprawdę pan tak nie myśli.

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego groźnie.

— Proszę po prostu dać nam jeszcze trochę czasu — poprosił spokojnie Cordice.

— Ile?

Cordice uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie i wzruszył ramionami, a potem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, podszedł do czekającego przy drzwiach skrzata domowego o imieniu Spodek, którego Lucjusz wezwał do pomocy. Malfoy zdążył już przywyknąć do tego, że Cordice bez skrępowania wydaje polecenia jego służbie, choć nieodmiennie budziło to w nim głęboką irytację. Tym razem nie było inaczej, a jemu i tak już niewiele brakowało do wybuchu. Wyszedł pospiesznie, czując, że lada chwila nie wytrzyma i powie albo zrobi coś, czego później pożałuje.

Szybkim krokiem ruszył w kierunku dworu, brodząc w wiszącej w powietrzu wilgotnej, jesiennej mgle. Chłód poranka nieco ostudził jego złość, jednak dopiero w szerokim, jasno oświetlonym holu Malfoy Manor Lucjusz znów poczuł się pewnie i zdołał opanować emocje. Cordice mógł się panoszyć do woli, ale to on był tutaj panem i do niego należało ostatnie słowo. W każdej chwili mógł zakończyć całą sprawę, a samego Cordice'a posłać do diabła. I zrobi to. Ale najpierw da mu jeszcze jedną szansę. Ostatni raz.

Uspokoiwszy się podjęciem tego postanowienia, Lucjusz skierował się do jadalni.

Przy zastawionym do śniadania stole siedzieli Narcyza i Draco. Na widok ojca chłopak ostentacyjnie wstał i wyszedł. Zirytowany mężczyzna odprowadził go wzrokiem, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Nie miał siły ani ochoty użerać się teraz z tym niewdzięcznym bachorem.

Podszedł do stołu i zajął miejsce, które przed chwilą zwolnił jego syn. Prawie natychmiast zjawił się przy nim skrzat domowy, by podać mu czystą filiżankę i sprzątnąć nakrycie Draco. Lucjusz odgonił go niecierpliwym machnięciem ręki. Sam nalał sobie herbaty i upił łyk. Dopiero po chwili spojrzał na żonę, nieco zaniepokojony jej milczeniem. Narcyza nie należała do szczególnie wylewnych czy gadatliwych osób, ale Lucjusz liczył choćby na zwykłe „dzień dobry". Poza tym zawsze interesowało ją, jak mają się sprawy z Cordicem, więc spodziewał się, że jak zwykle o to zapyta. Ona jednak wydawała się pogrążona we własnych myślach i zupełnie nieobecna. Na jej twarzy nie odbijały się żadne emocje, ale zdradzały ją dłonie, w których niespokojnie mięła rąbek obrusa.

— O co chodzi? — zapytał Malfoy.

Kobieta drgnęła lekko i spojrzała na niego z powagą.

— Martwię się o Draco — wyznała, sięgając po filiżankę.

Lucjusz skrzywił się i wzruszył ramionami. Mógł się domyślić, że Narcyza poruszy ten temat prędzej czy później.

— Znowu się pokłóciliście — dodała spokojnie.

Był to niejaki eufemizm, ponieważ w ostatnim czasie Lucjusz i Draco nie tyle się kłócili, co znajdowali w stanie niemal permanentnej wojny. Od czasu ich rozmowy w gabinecie tydzień temu, obaj nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa. Do tego Draco zwyczajnie unikał ojca, co w tak wielkim domu, jak Malfoy Manor, nie było trudne.

— Próbowałem z nim porozmawiać, tak jak chciałaś. To nie moja wina, że jest zbyt uparty i głupi, żeby zrozumieć, co się do niego mówi.

— Jest teraz trochę zagubiony — poprawiła go łagodnie Narcyza.

— Stroi fochy i tyle — sarknął Lucjusz. — A ty jeszcze użalasz się nad nim i utwierdzasz go w przekonaniu, jaki to nie jest biedny i nieszczęśliwy, zamiast kazać mu wziąć się w garść.

— Uważasz, że jego wrażliwość to przejaw słabości? — zirytowała się kobieta.

— A nie? Też nie jestem szczęśliwy, że przegraliśmy i nie bawi mnie sytuacja, w jakiej się znaleźliśmy. Ale nigdy nic bym nie osiągnął, gdybym po każdej porażce obrażał się i chował się w domu jak jakaś wydelikacona panienka. Od dawna mówiłem ci, że powinniśmy być dla niego surowsi. Zawsze za bardzo mu pobłażałaś i teraz widzisz, jakie są tego skutki.

— Więc to moja wina? — spytała chłodno Narcyza.

— Na pewno nie moja.

— Bardziej troszczysz się o obcego człowieka niż o własnego syna!

— Ten obcy człowiek może nam pomóc, podczas gdy mój własny syn robi wszystko, żeby doszczętnie pogrążyć naszą rodzinę.

— Nie zrobił nic złego! To, że nie podobają mu się twoje metody, nie oznacza, że jest głupi. Ma swoją dumę.

Lucjusz skrzywił się drwiąco.

— Ach, tak, ciekawe po kim ją ma.

— Sugerujesz, że po mnie? — prychnęła Narcyza.

— No chyba nie po mnie. Malfoyowie zawsze woleli ocalić skórę niż zachować dumę, w przeciwieństwie do Blacków, którzy, sama widzisz, jak na tym wyszli.

Narcyza z trzaskiem odstawiła filiżankę na stół i Lucjusz zorientował się, że przesadził. Kobieta spojrzała na niego zimno i bez słowa wyszła z jadalni. Malfoy westchnął ciężko i wstał, by ruszyć za nią — kłótnia z żoną była ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej teraz potrzebował — ale w tym samym momencie z cichym pyknięciem pojawił się przed nim Spodek. W pierwszym odruchu Lucjusz chciał go przegonić, ale coś w postawie skrzata i jego pełnej przejęcia minie sprawiło, że się powstrzymał.

— Coś się stało? — zapytał zamiast tego.

— Tak, sir — padła odpowiedź. — Spodek sądzi, że lepiej będzie, jeśli sam pan to zobaczy.

xxx

_**E**__liksir leczniczy bulgotał cicho w niedużym cynowym kociołku. Auriga przyjrzała mu się krytycznie, ale nie zauważyła żadnych nieprawidłowości. Miała nadzieję, że Severus także ich nie dostrzeże. Spojrzała na przyjaciela, który przy drugim końcu stołu warzył jakąś inną, zapewne o wiele bardziej skomplikowaną miksturę. _

_Jakby czując na sobie jej wzrok, mężczyzna uniósł głowę._

— _Prawie skończyłam. Za kilka minut dorzucę ostatnie składniki — poinformowała go z uśmiechem, odsuwając się od stanowiska i przeciągając lekko, żeby rozprostować kości._

_Severus skinął głową. Machnięciem różdżki wprawił w ruch szklaną bagietkę, która miarowo zaczęła mieszać wywar, a potem podszedł do stojącego obok statywu, wypełnionego fiolkami z efektami zeszłotygodniowej pracy szóstorocznych, którą musiał wreszcie ocenić. Podniósł jedną z fiolek i zaklęciem opróżnił ją z błotnistej zgniłozielonej mazi. Spojrzał na etykietę, żeby odczytać nazwisko autora._

— _Co jak co, ale po Krukonach spodziewałem się lepszych efektów — westchnął, zapisując w dzienniku zamaszyste O. Na jego ustach błąkał się uśmieszek złośliwej satysfakcji. _

— _Co to właściwie miało być? — zainteresowała się Auriga, podchodząc do niego._

— _Antidotum na Wywar Żywej Śmierci. A to — dodał, nim zbliżyła się do jednego ze stojących obok kociołków — _jest_ Wywar Żywej Śmierci i lepiej w ogóle go nie dotykaj._

_Jeśli sądził, że to skłoni ją do powściągnięcia ciekawości, to bardzo się pomylił. Zaintrygowana potoczyła wzrokiem po pozostałych kociołkach rozstawionych na blacie. Było ich siedem, każdy zbyt mały, by warzyć w nim eliksiry w porcjach, jakich zwykle potrzebowała Poppy do skrzydła szpitalnego. Samych mikstur w nich też zresztą znajdowało się niewiele i nie wyglądały zbyt groźnie. _

— _Nadal uważam, że powinieneś powiedzieć Albusowi, że nie wyrabiasz się ze wszystkimi obowiązkami — rzuciła Auriga, zaglądając do jednego z nich._

— _Nonsens. Wyrabiam się._

— _Właśnie widzę. Robisz dziesięć rzeczy naraz. Nie chciałabym być tutaj, kiedy w końcu coś zepsujesz..._

_Severus spojrzał na nią z irytacją, więc dała sobie spokój. _

— _To wszystko na lekcje? — zapytała zamiast tego. _

— _Tak. Możesz im się przyjrzeć, tylko niczego nie ruszaj — odparł, wracając do swojego eliksiru._

— _Pokazywałeś uczniom... Veritaserum? Wiesz, to trochę niepokojące, że potrafisz bez trudu przyrządzić coś takiego... — Uśmiechnęła się. — Co jest w pozostałych?_

— _Głównie mało przyjemne i prawie niewykrywalne trucizny._

_Auriga wskazała na pierwszy z brzegu kociołek, z którego unosiły się spirale srebrzystej pary. _

— _To znaczy?_

_Severus zerknął w tamtą stronę i, ku jej zaskoczeniu, odparł:_

— _Zgadnij._

_Auriga pochyliła się i zajrzała do środka. Mikstura miała konsystencję wody i dość charakterystyczny kolor masy perłowej, ale czarownica nie potrafiła przypomnieć sobie, z czym on jej się kojarzy. Odetchnęła głęboko, starając się rozpoznać przynajmniej zapach. Wyraźnie poczuła specyficzną, ale przyjemną woń severusowej pracowni: mieszankę najróżniejszych ziół i przypraw, pergaminu, książek i Earl Greya... Sam eliksir zdawał się nie mieć własnego zapachu, a jedynie potęgować te wokół. Auriga zrelacjonowała Snape'owi swoje obserwacje i pochyliła się mocniej, zanurzając twarz w kłębach pary i czując jak ogarnia ją poczucie bezpieczeństwa i błogości. Dziwne, coś, co pachniało tak miło, nie mogło być niebezpieczne..._

— _Wystarczy. — Poczuła dłoń Severusa na swoim ramieniu. Wyprostowała się niechętnie i spojrzała na niego z żalem._

— _Co to? — zapytała zaintrygowana._

_Nie odpowiedział. Przez chwilę po prostu na nią patrzył, a potem uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Auriga poczuła się nieco nieswojo. Z nagłym zakłopotaniem odwróciła się i podeszła do swojego stanowiska. _

— _Tak jakbyś nie mógł mi po prostu powiedzieć — rzuciła, zabierając się za siekanie ziół, które za moment powinna dodać do swojego __eliksiru__. — Dobrze wiesz, że nie jestem w tym dobra..._

_Sądziła, że zacznie docinać jej i bezlitośnie wytykać braki w edukacji, jednak nie zrobił tego. _

— _Czy naprawdę nie czułaś nic innego?_

_Pokręciła głową, coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiona. _

— _A co powinnam poczuć? Co to jest?_

— _Amortencja — wyjaśnił. _

_Sinistra potrzebowała chwili, by w pełni zrozumieć tę informację, a kiedy już jej się to udało, zapragnęła nagle, by ziemia rozstąpiła się pod nią i ją pochłonęła. Ze wszystkich sił starała się powstrzymać wpełzający na policzki rumieniec — bezskutecznie. Odruchowo uciekła wzrokiem w bok, myśląc z rozpaczą, że jeśli dotąd istniały jeszcze jakieś szanse, by wyłgać się z wyznania, które nieświadomie uczyniła, to jej reakcja i tak ją zdradziła. Miała ochotę przekląć swój długi język, a jeszcze bardziej Severusa, który tak paskudnie ją podpuścił! _

_Auridze brakowało odwagi, żeby spojrzeć na niego ponownie. Nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewać. Bała się tego, co mógłby powiedzieć, a jednocześnie ogarnęło ją coś w rodzaju ulgi. Nawet jeśli wcześniej Snape był ślepy na to, co się z nią działo, to obecna sytuacja chyba nie pozostawiała miejsca na wątpliwości._

„_I dobrze!" — pomyślała. Wreszcie mogła skończyć z udawaniem przed nim i przed samą sobą, że traktuje go tylko jak przyjaciela. Że na jego widok nie miękną jej kolana, a przypadkowy dotyk nie powoduje dreszczy. Że wcale nie pragnie niczego więcej, nie myśli o nim zbyt często, nie marzy, nie tęskni jak szalona, nie umiera ze strachu, kiedy zostaje wezwany i nie martwi się o niego za mocno... Zresztą jak nie teraz, to kiedy? Miała czekać aż na dobre wybuchnie wojna? A może aż się skończy? I przy okazji mieć nadzieję, że oboje ją przeżyją — co w przypadku Snape'a wydawało się założeniem nad wyraz optymistycznym._

_Sinistra zebrała się w sobie i uniosła głowę — by zobaczyć, że Severus najzwyczajniej w świecie wrócił do pracy__._

— _Ehm... nic nie powiesz? — spytała zdumiona._

_Wzruszył ramionami._

— _Nie sądziłem, że aż tak lubisz tu przesiadywać — odparł nie patrząc na nią._

_Auriga zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy. Naprawdę nie rozumiał? Na Merlina i Morganę, miała mu to przeliterować?! Ktoś tak przenikliwy i bystry jak on już dawno powinien się domyślić... A może po prostu _nie chciał _rozumieć? Kobieta poczuła, że znów palą ją policzki. _

— _Ja... lepiej już pójdę — powiedziała szybko. — Przepraszam..._

_Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem. _

— _Dlaczego? Przecież nic nie powiedziałem! Zostań. Nie skończyłaś eliksiru._

„_Ma rację, a ty robisz z siebie kompletną idiotkę" — pomyślała Sinistra ze złością. Drżącymi rękami sięgnęła po nóż i zabrała się za krojenie kolejnej porcji ziół. Powinna się cieszyć. Jeśli Severus zamierzał zachowywać się, jak gdyby nic się nie stało, to świetnie. Przynajmniej jej nie wyśmiał. Nie zniosłaby, gdyby to zrobił. _

_Kobieta przygryzła wargę i mocniej ścisnęła trzonek noża. Miarowe stukanie ostrza o blat brzmiało dziwnie uspokajająco._

— _Ale poważnie? — odezwał nieoczekiwanie Severus. — Eliksiry?_

_Auriga spojrzała na niego niepewnie. Przyglądał jej się z rozbawieniem, spokojnie mieszając swój wywar._

— _To... _interesujące_, muszę przyznać — stwierdził gładko._

— _I tyle z twojego „przecież nic nie powiedziałem"..._

— _Po prostu jestem zaskoczony — odparł Snape. _

— _A czego się spodziewałeś? _

— _Czy ja wiem... Czegokolwiek. Zapachu kawy, lasu albo powietrza po burzy...?_

_Auriga zamarła zaskoczona. Natychmiast jednak opanowała się i wrzucając do kociołka garść ziół, zapytała niby od niechcenia:_

— _A tak właściwie czym dla ciebie pachnie Amortencja?... Och... — westchnęła po sekundzie, bo z jej eliksiru zaczęły unosić się kłęby dymu. _

_Severus znalazł się przy niej w kilku krokach. _

— _Zwariowałaś? Chcesz nas pozabijać? — prychnął, odsuwając ją bezceremonialnie. — Najpierw kolce, dopiero później zioła! — dodał, kierując na wywar różdżkę i __szepcąc jakieś zaklęcia. _

— _Przepraszam, nie pomyślałam..._

— _Nie przepraszaj, tylko skoncentruj się, Aurigo._

— _Kiedy ty sam mnie zagadujesz..._

_Mikstura uspokoiła się, a Severus popatrzył na kobietę surowo. Nie wyglądał jednak na bardzo zdenerwowanego, raczej nieco rozbawionego jej zakłopotaną i skruszoną miną. Chciał chyba coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył, bo w tej samej chwili rozległo się niepokojące bulgotanie. Odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na własny kociołek. _

— _Czy to powinno tak wyglądać? — zaniepokoiła się Sinistra, obserwując kolorowe iskry unoszące się znad wywaru._

_Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Snape złapał ją za ramię i pociągnął pod stół. W samą porę, bo sekundę później rozległ się ogłuszający huk, a po nim kolejne, jakby ktoś odpalił wiązkę fajerwerków. Lochy zatrzęsły się w posadach, a potem zapadła ciężka, dźwięcząca w uszach cisza. Przyciśnięta do podłogi Auriga __usłyszała ciche przekleństwo; poczuła, że Severus unosi się lekko i sama także usiadła prosto. Wokół nich z blatu stołu spływały wstęgi szarej mgły, w której wirowały błyszczące drobiny eliksirów. Snape zaklął jeszcze raz. Sinistra w duchu przygotowała się na ostrą i nie do końca niezasłużoną reprymendę... Ta jednak nie nastąpiła._

— _Jesteś cała? — zapytał Severus._

— _Ehm... chyba tak. A ty?_

— _Też — odparł grobowym tonem. — Ale naprawdę nie chcę wiedzieć, w jakim stanie jest pracownia. I co powiem Krukonom? Od tygodnia męczą mnie o oceny. _

_Auriga parsknęła śmiechem._

— _Tak jakbyś nie zamierzał wszystkich oblać! — Trąciła czubkiem buta smugę mgły, pełznącą w jej stronę po podłodze. — Cóż, to wygląda całkiem ładnie... Myślisz, że jest toksyczna?_

— _Nie sądzę, ale chyba powinniśmy poczekać, aż opadnie... Na Merlina, kobieto, jeśli zamierzasz robić takie rzeczy, to nie pozwolę, żebyś mi pomagała... — Severus chyba przypomniał sobie, że powinien ją zganić, ale trzeba było przyznać, że nie włożył w to serca._

_Auriga uświadomiła sobie nagle, że nie odsunął się od niej i wciąż opiekuńczo obejmował ją ramieniem. Poczuła, że nie wytrzyma dłużej nie wiedząc. Odwróciła się odrobinę, żeby móc na niego spojrzeć. _

— _Nie odpowiedziałeś mi, Sev. Czym dla ciebie pachnie Amortencja? — szepnęła._

_Mężczyzna przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią ze zdumieniem._

— _Jesteś stuknięta — powiedział w końcu. — Właśnie wysadziłaś kociołek i zamiast chociaż... no nie wiem... _przeprosić_, pytasz mnie o coś takiego?_

— _To twój eliksir wybuchł — zauważyła Sinistra. — Gdybym chciała być niemiła, to powiedziałabym „a nie mówiłam?"._

— _Nie denerwuj mnie..._

— _Więc czym?_

— _Na Merlina, chyba nie oczekujesz, że naprawdę ci powiem? — Severus uśmiechnął się z niedowierzaniem._

_Auriga przygryzła wargę. _

— _A mógłbyś — stwierdziła z nagłą determinacją. — To by wiele ułatwiło._

— _Na przykład? — Uniósł brwi. _

— _Wiedziałabym, czy nie wygłupię się, robiąc to... — Nim zdążyła się rozmyślić, pochyliła się i niepewnie musnęła wargami jego usta._

xxx

**M**inerwa pędziła korytarzem do wtóru wrzasków kołującego nad nią Irytka. Żadne prośby, ani groźby nie pomagały go uciszyć, bo poltergeistowi zbyt wielką frajdę sprawiało denerwowanie już i tak zdenerwowanej dyrektorki. Jakby nie miała wystarczająco wielu problemów bez jego irytującego towarzystwa!

Jesień zapanowała na dobre wraz z osławioną brytyjską słotą. Deszcz i wiatr bezlitośnie smagały wiekowe mury zamku i wdzierały się do środka przez nieszczelne okna i zrujnowane ściany, a skrzaty oficjalnie rozpoczęły sezon kominkowy i co dzień rozpalały ogień w komnatach uczniów i nauczycieli, ku zgrozie McGonagall, która miała coraz więcej wydatków i coraz mniej pieniędzy. Dyrektorka stawała na głowie, żeby pozyskać jakieś fundusze i przyspieszyć remont szkoły, ale nie szło jej to zbyt dobrze i przez większość czasu chodziła zła i zmęczona, ostro karcąc każdego, kto ośmielił się marudzić. Niestety, Irytek nie przypominał panny Powell i nie wystarczył uszczypliwy komentarz, by odszedł obrażony, a Krwawy Baron gdzieś przepadł, jak zwykle, kiedy był potrzebny.

— Budowlańcy-popaprańcy! — zarechotał poltergeist, huśtając się na żyrandolu.

— Zamknij się, Iryt — warknęła Minerwa, uciekając się do bardziej radykalnych metod i posyłając w jego stronę zaklęcie. Niestety, klątwa chybiła, a duch zaniósł się złośliwym śmiechem. Kolejnej już nie zauważył. Zniknął z cichym „puff", zanim zdążył zorientować się, co właściwie się stało.

Wzburzona dyrektorka pobiegła dalej.

W korytarzu na piątym piętrze stała woda i czarownica musiała unieść nieco spódnicę, żeby jej nie zamoczyć. Im bardziej zbliżała się do łazienki prefektów, tym było gorzej. Przy drzwiach, zza których dobiegały przekleństwa i trzaski, woda sięgała już kostek. Minerwa zawahała się przed wejściem, ale poczucie obowiązku zwyciężyło i pchnęła drzwi.

— Dzień dobry, pani dyrektor — przywitał ją pogodnie chuderlawy mężczyzna o nieciekawej twarzy, okolonej plątaniną kędzierzawych włosów.

— Mamy małe kłopoty. Ale się naprawi, nie ma strachu — wyjaśnił uspokajająco drugi z robotników, wysoki i brzuchaty. Brodząc po kolana w wodzie, mężczyzna podszedł do jednej z rur, które wystawały z wielkiej dziury w ścianie, a potem walnął w nią różdżką, aż zabrzęczało.

Minerwa przymknęła oczy i odetchnęła głęboko, licząc od dziesięciu wspak, a potem zapytała:

— Co tu się stało?

— No, chyba rura pękła — wyjaśnił niski, chudy człowieczek o goblinowatej twarzy, który siedział na brzegu marmurowej wanny i najzwyczajniej w świecie palił papierosa.

— Rura pękła — powtórzyła McGonagall sucho. — I co dalej?

— Ano chyba nic, bo my nie jesteśmy od kanalizacji — westchnął, podczas gdy jego kolega wciąż raz po raz walił w rurę.

— Niech pan przestanie! — zdenerwowała się czarownica. — Chce pan to zepsuć jeszcze bardziej?!

— Sorka na niego nie krzyczy — poprosił kędzierzawy. — On chce pomóc.

Minerwa prychnęła z niedowierzaniem, powoli odzyskując animusz.

— Jak mniemam zatrudniałam jakiegoś hydraulika, nie dość tego, zatrudniałam go razem z całą ekipą. Proszę więc natychmiast ją znaleźć i przyprowadzić — zażądała.

Mężczyzna z zakłopotaniem podrapał się po głowie.

— A to będzie problem — wtrącił ten z papierosem — bo ci od kanalizacji mają dziś wolne. Jutro przyjdą, to naprawią.

— Jutro? Dwa piętra są zalane! Krukoni nie mogą wrócić do wieży!

— E tam, dzieciaki pewno umią pływać — pocieszył ją.

— Umią... tfu, umieją czy nie umieją, nie o to chodzi! — zirytowała się dyrektorka, czując, że jeszcze moment, a nagromadzona przez ostatnie miesiące frustracja wybuchnie i ktoś, zapewne owi pseudo-fachowcy, tego nie przeżyje. — To trzeba naprawić, natychmiast!

— Kiedy my nie...

Zdeterminowana Minerwa podkasała spódnicę i chlupiąc na boki podeszła ściany.

— Pan — wskazała na pierwszego z brzegu robotnika — pójdzie po profesora Flitwicka. A panowie mi wytłumaczą, co tu konkretnie nie działa.

x

**W**e wtorkowe przedpołudnie pokój nauczycielski powinien być całkiem wyludniony, toteż Auriga niezmiernie zdziwiła się, widząc w nim Minerwę, rozmawiającą o czymś z niewysoką jasnowłosą kobietą. Dyrektorka odnosiła się do niej uprzejmie, ale w jej głosie dało się wyczuć niechęć i dystans. Niestety Auriga nie zdążyła w porę się wycofać.

— Profesor Sinistra! — zawołała McGonagall, odwracając się do niej z ulgą. — To jest Brenda Fenwick z magazynu „Czarownica". Zbiera materiały do swojego artykułu i chciałaby porozmawiać z którymś z nauczycieli.

Mina dyrektorki wyraźnie mówiła, co kobieta sądzi o natrętnych reporterkach z kolorowych pisemek. Mówiła również: „zajmij się nią, bo będziemy mieli na głowie aurorskie dochodzenie, kiedy nie wytrzymam i popełnię morderstwo w afekcie". Sinistra odpowiedziała proszącym spojrzeniem, ale Minerwa najwyraźniej zamierzała skorzystać ze swego dyrektorskiego przywileju i zrzucić niemiły obowiązek na — bądź co bądź — podwładną.

— Bądź tak uprzejma i poświęć chwilę pani Fenwick — powiedziała, podchodząc do drzwi. — Całe piąte piętro jest zalane. Filius próbuje opanować sytuację, ale trzeba mu pomóc. Sama rozumiesz, że muszę się tym zająć — dodała ściszając głos.

— Jasne — mruknęła Auriga bez entuzjazmu.

— Zajmij ją czymkolwiek i dopilnuj, żeby opuściła zamek — poinstruowała półgłosem nauczycielkę astronomii, tak żeby dziennikarka jej nie usłyszała. — Dziękuję.

McGonagall wyszła, żegnając Fenwick zdawkowym skinieniem głowy. Sinistra westchnęła cicho. Rozmowy z dziennikarzami nie sprawiały jej żadnej przyjemności i dotąd z powodzeniem unikała ich jak ognia. Na myśl o tym, że cokolwiek powie, zapewne wydrukują w zestawieniu z jej nazwiskiem w zupełnie spaczonej formie, w środku aż skręcało ją z nerwów i złości. Nawet ze stanowczego „bez komentarza" niektórzy dziennikarze potrafili wysmażyć cały akapit _wiarygodnej_ opinii.

Brenda Fenwick na szczęście nie przypominała Rity Skeeter — mimo że tak samo jak ona, rozsiadłszy się w fotelu, natychmiast wyciągnęła notes i samopiszące pióro. Chociaż ogólnie sprawiała całkiem miłe wrażenie, uprzedzona Auriga nie mogła przełamać instynktownej niechęci do niej.

— Jakieś problemy? — zagadnęła dziennikarka uprzejmie, kiedy Auriga spokojnie zaczęła nalewać sobie kawy ze stojącego na blacie ekspresu.

— Zwykłe szkolne sprawy — odparła. — Poczęstuje się pani?

— Nie, dziękuję. Ale proszę się nie krępować. Uczy tu pani astronomii, prawda?

— Owszem.

— To musi być męczące, takie pracowanie w nocy...

— Raczej nie, jestem przyzwyczajona.

— Oczywiście, w końcu uczy tu pani...?

— Dziesięć lat.

Pióro zatańczyło na papierze, a Brenda uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco. Miała ładną, delikatną twarz o regularnych rysach, podkreślonych stosownym makijażem, i długie blond włosy, które spięła niedbale klamrą tuż nad karkiem. Ubrana była w jasnobrązową suknię o modnym tej jesieni kroju i dopasowany do niej krótki żakiet.

Auriga przelotnie zastanowiła się, czemu służą jej uprzejme pytania. Jeśli wzbudzeniu zaufania i sympatii — nie podziałały. Przysunęła sobie fotel i usiadła, splatając dłonie na kubku z kawą.

— O czym chce pani rozmawiać? — zapytała oschle.

— Przygotowuję dłuższy artykuł o wojnie — wyjaśniła kobieta. — Konkretniej — dodała — o człowieku, bez którego to wszystko potoczyłoby się zupełnie inaczej. Na razie jestem na etapie zbierania informacji i nie mogę pominąć tak istotnego źródła, jakim jest Hogwart, w którym przecież spędził tyle lat. Chciałabym poznać wersję ludzi, którzy, jak przypuszczam, znali go najlepiej. Dlatego tu jestem... Przepraszam, ale wygląda pani na zaskoczoną?

— Cóż, nie bardzo rozumiem, dlaczego nie porozmawia pani z samym Harrym Potterem — przyznała Sinistra.

— Oczywiście rozmawiałam z nim — zapewniła szybko dziennikarka. — Tylko, rozumie pani, on jednak nie wie wszystkiego. Pokazał mi kilka wspomnień, ale to zbyt mało, żeby napisać rzetelną biografię.

W Auridze zaczęło kiełkować złe przeczucie.

— Dlaczego? — zapytała. — Przecież pan Potter najlepiej opowie pani o swoim życiu, reszta to tylko dopełnienie, prawda?

Zaskoczona Fenwick zmarszczyła brwi.

— Chyba się nie rozumiemy — powiedziała. — Nie chcę pisać o panu Potterze.

— Więc o kim? — spytała Auriga, mimo że już znała odpowiedź.

— Sądziłam, że to oczywiste! — Dziennikarka roześmiała się dźwięcznie. — O Severusie Snape'ie!

xxx


End file.
